Catch Me In Midair
by Acherona
Summary: Instincts were the bane of all sane men's existence, Draco knew that better than anyone. Just look at the mess his had gotten him into. Harry/Draco. Creature fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Drama, a bit of violence, off screen torture. Creature fic.

**AN:** _So here we are with a new story, this is Harry/Draco with a plethora of other pairings and characters. It's a long story but I will do my best to at least update it once a week. This is a collab between __**Trulywicked **__and myself, she is the most wonderful writing partner and living muse that anyone could ask for. Be sure to read her work if you haven't done so already._

For now though, please enjoy.

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part One.**_

It was cold. Technically he knew that. He knew that the temperature was cold, sweater and coat weather for most people, but he didn't _feel _it anymore. He hadn't really felt the cold for months, not since the death of Professor Burbage and the events that followed. He laid one pale hand against the glass of the window and watched the space around it turn opaque with condensation. His eyes caught on the delicate points that shifted out from underneath his fingernails and scratched along the glass. Claws, he had translucent white claws that rested under his fingernails now. It had taken him a week to learn how to retract them and thrice that long to learn how to fold his wings into his back. He wasn't human anymore; a potion he'd been forced to drink in order to protect his family had stolen his humanity from him. He'd raged and shrieked for a long time afterwards but now he'd come to accept it.

He was lucky that he'd not been changed into the super hybrid the Dark Lord had originally wished for, a beast to be used as a tool or worse some sort of kept pet. He owed that to Severus for delicately manipulating the potion to awaken latent creature genes rather than give him new, mix-matched ones. Instead of a beast with a yoke around his neck he was free, in a way. Should he choose to he could simply walk away, the Dark Mark and its leash burned away by his transformation made him impossible to be controlled by the Dark Lord's magic. He could walk away if he chose to leave his parents to the non-existent mercy of the Dark Lord. Of course he couldn't do that. His parents loved him and had always tried to protect and shelter him, spoiling him terribly but he _was _their only child. He couldn't leave them behind simply because he wanted out of this dreary situation.

Especially not since they'd both done all they could to conceal the depth of his changed nature from his unstable aunt while accommodating the changes for him. It was amusing to see his aunt's disgust at the large amount of sugary foods he ate these days. His mother had altered his shirts by hand to have open backs to allow his wings to come out but you'd never be able to tell if you were to look at him wearing a jacket over the modified shirts. His father had spent hours combing the library for information and then reworking wards to allow him privacy to practice flying, something he was still fumbling with curse it all. No he couldn't abandon his parents.

Draco Malfoy might have been turned into a veela but he was still a Malfoy and family came before all else.

It was too bad that creed was about to run a collision course with veela instincts.

~~oOo~~

It actually took and embarrassingly long time for Harry to realize that the grand manor the snatchers had taken them to was in fact Malfoy Manor. He blamed it on worry for his friends and the fact that his face ached as if every bone was in the wrong place and every muscle torn. He didn't know what kind of spell Hermione had used to make him look less like himself but he really hoped that he wouldn't have to be subjected to it again after this.

He could hear Ron curse and struggle in his snatcher's hold but Hermione was surprisingly quiet and that made Harry worried. Harry glared up at Bellatrix Lestrange as he was forced on his knees on the gleaming marble floor. Well he glared up at the blurry form that was Bella, he didn't know where his glasses were and one of his eyes was swollen completely shut. He could see that there were other people in the room but he couldn't make out who they were from this distance.

Draco watched his aunt pull Potter's head up and back by the hair and beckon him over, feeling a growl try to rumble in his chest at the rough treatment of Harry. He felt odd, his skin prickling like he'd walked through an electric field and his heart hammering in his chest as he looked into Harry's swollen features and met the single visible eye. How could they not recognize this as Harry? There was no one else with eyes like his, no one else in the world who's eyes were so beautiful and striking a green. Only Harry had that insanely messy hair, that rangy, seeker's body that sometimes bordered on starved thin, that unique smell of shadows and wind. Something clicked into place in him as he stared and then he was frozen in shock at the realization that was now tickling the corners of his mind. He jolted when a soft tap brushed his shoulder and looked up at his mother in confusion before moving back from Potter.

He slunk to the side of the room, trying to reconcile what his veela instincts were screaming at him with a lifetime of teaching and preconceptions. He barely noticed his aunt starting to scream and screech as she grabbed Granger and hexed the snatchers but he did notice when Harry was lead away towards the Manor's dungeon. Every last one of his senses were attuned to Harry's presence and he started to sneak down after Pettigrew, hiding in the shadows of the hallway as the rat left. He could easily pick out Harry standing behind the bars next to Weasley, his ears picking up the wispy tone of Lovegood's voice as she greeted them and he grimaced just a bit at the sudden flare of light as Weasley fiddled with some kind of device. He cast a disillusionment on himself so he could watch without being picked out.

It wasn't long until screams came from upstairs and Draco could smell the anger and distress it put Harry in and his claws slid out, digging into his palms as he clenched his fists. He wanted to fling open that door and take Harry into his arms and reassure him, his instincts struggled for him to do it, to do whatever was necessary to ease his mate's distress. And that was the problem. Harry bleeding Potter was his mate. The boy he'd practically hated and spent six, nigh seven years doing his damnedest to make his life hell was his fucking mate. He clenched his teeth and wanted to fling a fireball at the wall. A growl did escape him as Pettigrew returned and brandished his wand at Harry as he grabbed the goblin and dragged him upstairs.

He didn't know what to do. Veelas only had one shot at a mate and once the mate had been found no other would suffice as a partner. Without his mate he'd slowly lose his magical strength until he was essentially a feathered squib and worse, if Harry died, he'd follow soon after no matter that he didn't feel anything beyond the mating pull now, it would turn him mad and suicidal if his mate died. And Harry would die here if he didn't do something. Already the swelling was going down and soon he'd be recognizable and the Dark Lord would be called and then Harry _would _die. He could feel the feathers on the top of his head he usually concealed with his hair raising up like a crest in outrage at that thought. No. He couldn't let Harry die, his veela instincts refused to countenance it and so did his self-preservation instinct. There was only one thing for it; he'd have to get Harry out of here. He shucked his jacket, standing in the black, long-sleeved, backless turtleneck and drawing his wand as he dropped his disillusionment charm.

"What the fuck!" Ron stumbled backwards at the sight of the black clad blond. "Where did the ferret come from?" Ron's eyes narrowed and he looked at Draco more intently. "And what's wrong with his hair?"

Harry had pulled Luna behind himself as he too looked at Draco. He had no idea what Draco was doing there, if he had decided to come and gloat. He didn't know why Draco hadn't told Bellatrix who he was, Harry knew that Draco had recognized him but maybe he had something else planned. The screams from upstairs had stopped and Harry didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. He needed to get out of the dungeons and he needed to get out now. He tilted his head and wondered if there was a way he could get at Malfoy's wand.

Draco sneered at Ron, "I live here you cretin, put the matter between your ears to use for once." He recognized the light of battle in Harry's eyes and made a disgusted groan, "You and your bloody hero complex Potter. I'll get you out, for a price." He might be veela but he was a Slytherin first and if he had to betray his parents for the prat who lived then he'd make bloody damn sure that prat would hear him out.

Ah, finally Malfoy said something normal. Strangely Harry could feel himself relaxing at that. A sneaky, bargaining Malfoy he could deal with. Harry looked up at Malfoy, damn had the git grown taller? He blocked out Ron's indignant stuttering and concentrated solely on Malfoy. "What sort of price are we talking about?"

"You listening to me with an open mind once we're in a safe place and letting me stay around you. Simple enough." A blond brow lifted, "So do we have a deal?"

"Harry don't listen to him, we can't bring Malfoy along on our search and you know it. We can't trust him." Ron pleaded with his best friend, eyeing Malfoy suspiciously.

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip as the thought. Simple enough indeed...It sounded too simple. Still it wasn't as if he had a lot of choices right now and they had to get out of there before Voldemort was called. Sighing deeply and hoping that he wouldn't regret it he held out his hand towards Malfoy. "We have a deal yes."

Draco grasped the offered hand, inhaling sharply at the frisson of sensation it sent through him, and shook briefly before unlocking the door and holding it open. "Hurry, I doubt my aunt will let Granger live much longer and I know you won't be leaving her."

"You got that right." Harry's mouth was a straight, grim line and a muscle in his jaw twitched. "I should have killed that bitch when I had the chance, after she almost got Sirius." He mumbled more to himself than any other. He made sure Ron, Luna and Ollivander were out as well before they followed the slim blond.

Draco led them silently up the stairs, crouching at the top for a moment as Bellatrix snarled at and questioned the goblin. He darted a look over at his parents then looked at the sprawled form of Granger, feeling a small surge of pity for her. As insufferable a know it all as she was, no one should have to face his aunt's 'talents' in torture. He cursed softly when his aunt took the first step towards Granger, knife in hand, and Weasley lunged out to send a curse at her.

Harry called out after Ron who was now crouching over Hermione to protect her. Neither of them had a wand but he had still managed to throw a curse at Bellatrix, Harry was impressed but it was still such a stupid move. It was like something Harry could have done. Harry rushed forward to tackle Pettigrew and wrestle his wand from him, he felt some satisfaction hearing Wormtail's nose break under his fist.

Lucius stood like in shock, seeing his son coming up from the dungeons with their prisoners. "Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco cast a summoning charm for the Golden Trio's wands before he met the cool gray eyes just like his with apology and shook his head, "I'm sorry Father, I-" he whipped around with a feral growl leaping to block the curse his aunt had tried to cast on Harry. It bounced off the wing he extended to shield his mate. A bright blue fireball formed in his hand and he threw it at Bellatrix, following it up with an expelliarmus that had her wand flying towards him. He caught it with a snarl and flew at his shocked aunt, a clawed hand slashing over her face and claiming the knife she held before he moved back to Harry's side.

Hermione, still trembling from the lingering pain that arched through her body forced herself to rise, clinging to Ron for support. She took in Draco's appearance in surprise but nodded in understanding. "Ron get the sword."

Ron nodded and cupped Hermione's pale cheek quickly before rushing across the floor to grab the sword. He shouted at Harry who stood watching Malfoy like he'd been hit with a confundus. This was not the time or place to get awed by feathers and claws. "We need to get out of here!" Ron hurried back to Hermione's side, the sword of Gryffindor gripped tightly in his hand. "I know where we can go but we need a way to bypass the wards."

Harry managed to snap out of it and he nodded. "Can you get us out Malfoy?" Harry's eyes were still drawn to those bright white, shimmering wings and he had to struggle to look away.

Draco nodded, wrapping a wing instinctively around Harry before looking at the others briefly, "Grab hold of me. Weasley whisper the location." He raised a shield against a spell shot their way by his mother and met her eyes, seeing understanding along with grim acceptance.

Hermione placed a gentle hand on Draco's other wing, leaning heavily against Ron. She looked over at Luna and Ollivander who both were touching Draco's back at the wing joints and gave them a shaky smile.

Luna smiled back before the pop of disapparation sounded and when they opened their eyes next they were met with the sound of the ocean and their feet were buried in fine sand.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, kissing her brow and whispering apologies that he hadn't been with her and that he hadn't managed to get to her sooner.

Harry felt warm, safe and comfortable and it was rather difficult to step away from Malfoy and the thick, fluffy wing that was wrapped around him. He couldn't stay snuggled to Malfoy's side though. "Um...Thank you Malfoy, for getting us out. You kept your word."

"I assure you it was entirely self-serving," Draco concentrated and drew his wings back in as well as his claws and folded his arms across his chest and gave Harry a once over to make sure he wasn't injured anywhere.

Hermione slumped heavily against Ron, her legs not really having the strength to support her any longer, and turned her face into his shoulder, "It's not your fault, you came when it mattered most."

"I will always come for you Mione, as long as I still breathe." Ron placed his arm under her knees and picked her up and cradled her against his chest. "I'm still sorry it happened at all." He looked over his shoulder at the others, most of them looking somewhat worse for the wear. "The cottage is just behind those dunes. We can rest up there, it should be safe."

Harry followed Ron over the sand. He and Luna helped Ollivander walk, Harry was very aware that Malfoy was just behind him; he could almost still feel the heat from the other's body.

Once they had made their way over the dunes they saw a small cottage decorated with seashells and when Harry looked closer he saw Bill and Fleur Weasley standing in the small garden.

Draco reached up to smooth his hair down, making a frustrated sound as his head feathers tried to resist before finally laying flat, and repeated it when he noticed that his gaze was focused firmly on Harry's ass but the startled noise that came from the garden had his head lifting.

Fleur stared at Draco in surprise as the group made their way up, "Mere de dieu," she clamped a hand on her husband's arm when he growled and would have attacked the young Malfoy, "Non Bill!"

Bill didn't stop the deep growl rising from his throat but he couldn't go against his wife, his mate so he stayed in place but made no effort to hide his displeasure over Draco's presence.

"Bill, Hermione needs to lie down." Ron walked over to his oldest brother, Hermione still in his arms. "Do you have any healing potions here? She's in pain."

Sending one more glare at Malfoy Bill nodded shortly and showed Ron inside the cottage where he could make Hermione comfortable.

Harry scratched his head sheepishly and waved at Fleur. "Hullo Fleur, sorry to come barging in like this. We hit a snag on our trip and was captured...Malfoy here helped us get away."

She nodded and looked briefly over at Luna, Ollivander and the goblin, "Mademoiselle Lovegood eef you would take Monsieur Ollivander and Monsieur Griphook in and get zem settled in ze two guest rooms at ze top of ze stairs?"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley." Luna gave Fleur a dreamy smile and nodded before she hearded the goblin and the old wandmaker gently inside the cottage to get them settled in.

"Are you okay Fleur? You and Bill? How are the rest of the Weasleys?" Harry walked a little closer to her. "Haven't really been in a position to hear any unfiltered news lately."

Draco made a sound between a growl and a whine and reached out to grab Harry's wrist, his instincts recognizing Fleur's creature heritage and seeking to keep his unbonded mate away from the female veela-blood.

Fleur lifted an amused brow, "Be very glad Bill was not 'ere to growl back neophyte and zat I understand."

Harry did not understand at all. He looked down at Malfoy's grip on his wrist with bafflement in his green eyes before he pulled loose. Malfoy's hand was too hot some way, Harry's whole arm was tingling from where Malfoy had touched him, no Harry didn't understand and it made him uncomfortable. "What's wrong Malfoy?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably and looked away, glaring at Fleur when she chuckled, "I zink 'Arry zat you and Monsieur Malfoy should speak wiz each ozzer right now. I will go 'elp Bill take care of 'Ermione. Monsieur Malfoy I will speak wiz you later." She went inside, leaving the garden to Harry and Draco.

The blond met emerald green eyes, "Time for that open-minded listening now Potter."

"I did promise to hear you out." Harry nodded, still feeling a little wary. He looked around the garden until his eyes settled on an old, creaky two person swing. He walked over and sat down on it, waiting for Malfoy to do the same. "When did you...You know...Grow wings?"

Draco transfigured a decorative rock into a simple chair so he could face Harry rather than sit beside him. He wanted to be able to see Harry's face and read the emotions there during this conversation. "This summer. I was fed a potion that...activated long dormant genes."

Green eyes widened. "What? Why?" He grew silent and searched Malfoy's face for something. "No, I think I know why...It's because of what happened at the Astronomy tower isn't it? Why though, why would Voldemort want to make you into a creature?"

He gave Harry an incredulous look and held out a hand, creating another fireball in the palm of it, "You have to ask that? He'd planned to have me become an amalgam of several different creatures but Severus created a potion that would instead bring my dormant veela genetics out." He closed his hand, putting the fireball out, "Magical creatures, most especially ones that can pass as human, are twice as powerful as your average witch or wizard Potter. Had his original intent succeeded he'd have had a tool powerful enough to take out an entire Auror Corps on my own."

Harry's face darkened at the mentioning of Snape but he kept his mouth shut...With some effort. "I'm glad that Voldemort's plan failed then, for all of our sakes. Still, no one should have power to decide something like that, to decide to remove someone's humanity or to make them into something else. It's so bloody wrong on so many levels. It's why he needs to be stopped." Harry kept his eyes on Malfoy. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I know your feelings on creatures after Lupin was our professor, it can't have been easy for you."

"Oh for bloody-" Draco ran his hand through his hair, "my opinion about Lupin was because he's a _werewolf_. He's _dangerous _to the general populace without Wolfsbane potion and if you tell me he's never forgotten a dose I will call you a liar. Was I pissed about my humanity being taken away? Yes of course, I spent years tottering about quite content without any extra appendages or urges and then I'm hit in the face with several so no I was not pleased but I am not telling you this because I'm having an attack of 'poor me' or because I hate being a magical creature."

"Then why _are _you telling me this Malfoy? I don't understand. You don't want pity or vengeance but what do you want then? Why are you here with me?" Harry fiddled with the cuff of his jacket; his wrist was still warm from where Malfoy had gripped him. "Oh and by the way...I don't see a difference between you and Remus. He's lived his whole life being more human as a werewolf than you were as a pureblood. I won't stand for you badmouthing my family, deal or no deal."

Draco ran a hand over his face, "I swear fate has the worst bloody sense of humor," he looked at Harry again, eyes sparking with irritation, "I was _not_ bloody badmouthing Lupin, I was speaking no less and no more than the truth. He is dangerous on the full moon without the potion and he _has _forgotten it at least once, the year he was teaching. Twenty-eight days out of the month he's a perfectly fine wizard that I've no problem with."

"Fine, fine, my apologies then." Harry rubbed his hand over his eyes. He was so bloody tired; it felt as if he hadn't slept a whole night in months...Probably because he hadn't. Hermione was hurt and in reality Harry didn't have time to sit here and talk with Malfoy, he needed to be out there and find the rest of the Horcruxes. All he wanted to do though was sleep. "You still haven't answered my other questions. Why are you here? Why me? I don't understand what you want me to do for you Malfoy."

"Veela are blessed, or cursed depending on your point of view," his tone hinted that he was edging towards the latter option, "to know their lifemates as soon as they encounter them. One look and it's like walking through lightning charged air and from that moment the veela's instincts are focused on keeping their mate safe and happy." He waited to see if Potter would connect the dots.

Harry really wasn't as slow as Malfoy thought. He could almost feel the blood drain out of his head, leaving him feeling dizzy and almost nauseous. "No...No, no, no. There must be a mistake, you're just confused by your new...Additions. Malfoy, you _hate _me."

"Yes, apparently that means nothing to my veela instincts. If you don't believe me you could try and ask the quarter-veela currently watching us from the kitchen." He folded his arms and scowled, "Do you honestly think I'd have betrayed my parents, left them behind to face the Dark Lord's wrath if I thought there was a mistake? I'm not exactly pleased about this either but I'm stuck. If I'm separated from you for very long I'll start losing my magic until I'm nothing more than a feathered squib."

Harry breathed deeply, trying his best to get air into his lungs and to not faint in front of Malfoy of all people. "So you have to be with me, stay close. How close? What do I have to do?" His friends were probably right; he did have a complex with saving people. Harry already knew he would do what he could for Malfoy too but he couldn't be _intimate _with him. He had no idea if he was even gay. Harry had used the war as an excuse to break up with Ginny, it had never felt comfortable or right between them but that didn't mean he was ready to just submit to a life as Draco Malfoy's...whatever he would be.

"You can wipe the panic off your face Potter," Draco ignored the flutter of hurt at the clear sign of dislike on Potter's face, writing it off as the veela instincts being disappointed, "I just have to be around you regularly in order to remain in complete working order. As far as I know anyway. I'm still learning about this. I'll try to keep a lid on the instincts as well as I'm able and I will...apologize," he sneered the word as if it had a foul taste, "in advance for any slips I might make in controlling acts of possessiveness or anything along those lines. If you're in danger, ill, or injured however all bets are off. I am uncontrollably compelled to make sure you are safe and well and that instinct is impossible to stifle."

"Okay...Okay, we can do this then. Figure something out." Harry rubbed at his eyes again. "A few rules though. No sneering at Hermione or Ron and no mudblood talk. If I have to choose I will choose them every time. What we've been doing and how we live, I doubt that's up to your standard but you'll have to deal. I will try too, so will Ron if he knows what's good for him. None of us chose this but we can make it work somehow, don't you think?" He gave Malfoy a shaky smile.

Draco inclined his head, "I will play...nice with Weasley and Granger to the best of my ability."

"That's all I can ask for." Harry pressed out another smile. He had to remember that no matter how difficult this was to him, it had to be ten times more difficult for Malfoy.

"You are such a Gryffindor." Draco stood up and transfigured the chair back into a rock, "Go tell your compatriot, let him get the explosion over with while I speak to Madame Weasley."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Ron can be somewhat...Set in his ways." Harry got off the swing, stumbling a bit as he started to walk. Maybe Bill and Fleur had some kind of potion for headache and dizziness. "Thank you again for getting us out. I'm sorry you had to attack your Aunt."

Draco paused in his own step, "Bugger. I did attack her didn't I?" He ran his hand through his hair again, "Hell." He just stood stock still and tried to assimilate that. He'd been running on instinct when he'd done it, making it a blur amongst the other information of the fight, but he'd attacked Bellatrix. He'd actually slashed his claws down the insane bitch's face. He'd always been afraid of her on some primal level, the same level that had told him to run like hell from Greyback when he'd been human, and never had he thought he'd ever be able to even speak up in disagreement against her yet he'd actually physically attacked her. He didn't know whether to cheer for himself or go hide under a bed.

"Hey you okay?" Harry furrowed his brows and stepped closer to Malfoy, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. He should go and let Ron and Hermione know what was going on but he couldn't leave Malfoy if he was upset. Despite being an arse Malfoy had always been pretty. Now though he was beautiful, his skin glowed and his hair seemed softer than silk. Harry caught himself staring and took a quick step back.

Malfoy straightened a little further, "Perfectly fine Potter. I'm not likely to feel guilt over attacking Bellatrix." Bone-chilling fear over the fact that she'd be hunting him down now certainly but not guilt.

"Good then, see you later." Harry cursed himself as he walked to the cottage, of course Malfoy wouldn't appreciate his concern or the fact that Harry had touched him. He might be here but it was only because of necessity, not because he wanted to be. They weren't friends. Harry needed to remember that. He nodded to Fleur and asked Bill where Hermione and Ron were before he hurried to join them. He needed to speak with the two people who really were his friends.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _There you have the first chapter, thank you so much for reading and we would love to hear your thoughts. See you all next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Drama, Creature fic, not much else in this chapter.

**AN:** _Here's chapter two of the collab fic between Trulywicked and myself. Thank you so much for all the comments, faves and alerts, it means so much to us, makes us feel like we're walking on air. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Two.**_

Hermione looked up from the book Ron had plucked off a nearby shelf as Harry rushed into the room, "Harry? Are you okay?"

"That's a question I should ask you." He sat down on the edge of the bed where she was resting. "But to answer your question, I don't know. It feels as if I have traveled back to when I was fifteen and constantly asked myself 'Why me?'."

Ron looked up from where he was watching over Hermione like a big, ginger guard dog. "I just hope the moodswings will stay in the past where they belong. Seriously mate; you were a terror that year."

Hermione poked him gently in the ribs before reaching out and patting Harry's hand, "What happened with Malfoy to make you feel that way?"

"Well you all saw the wings right? And the claws." Harry curled his fingers and made clawing motions in the air. "Turns out Voldemort wanted to make him into some kind of super creature but Snape couldn't let that happen so he gave him a potion that woke up his latent veela genes instead. Long story short, Malfoy is a full fledged veela and apparently I'm his mate."

Ron just looked at Harry as if he was insane, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

Hermione closed her book, "Oh dear. Well that explains why he helped us at least. I guessed the veela part, that he was one I mean, the wings and fireball made it a bit obvious, but you being his mate...this is..."

"Yeah I know." Harry groaned and stretched out next to Hermione on the bed, pulling a pillow over his face. "He needs to be near me to keep his magical mojo...I told him that's okay." Harry's voice was muffled by the pillow. "Malfoy has promised to play nice and I want you to do the same...Ron."

"Oi, why do I get singled out? Besides it's _Malfoy_...If I'm nice to him the world might come to an end. It's unnatural...And he has feathers on top of his head...His head mate."

"Ron that reaction is why you get singled out," Hermione's voice was softer than her usual scold. She tugged the pillow off Harry's face, "you should talk to Fleur later. You know Malfoy, pride is his biggest sin so I doubt he's told you everything about what he might need or do. How long has he been, er...feathered?"

"Err, since last summer I think." Harry flushed. "I might not have been paying top attention. He gripped my wrist earlier and it sort of feels as if he's still touching me. I can't explain it." Harry raised his arm in the air; there wasn't any kind of mark on his skin. "You're right that I should probably talk to Fleur later though, I don't know if I can handle any more surprises. Malfoy is speaking to her now, if Bill lets him that is."

"He might sit in on it but he'll let them talk I think. Fleur would put him in the dog house if he didn't." Hermione rubbed her bandaged arm where Bellatrix had carved the word mudblood in. It wasn't a magical wound but Bill didn't have any Dittany right now so it would probably scar.

"We'll worry about all this later, as it looks now Malfoy's not going anywhere." Harry turned to Hermione. "How are you Mione?" He hated the fact that she had gotten hurt, they'd been hunting Horcruxes and lived so close together for almost a year now. She was closer to him than any biological sibling could be, she and Ron was family and Harry loved them.

"Sore and considering the numbing potion Bill poured down my throat that means without it I'd be one raw nerve," she hugged herself, "I...she just wouldn't stop, no matter how many times I told her we hadn't been in her vault she just wouldn't stop," tears slipped from her eyes, "and she _enjoyed _it."

Ron made a distressed sound deep in his throat and reached for Hermione's hand, bringing it up to his face to nuzzle it against his cheek. "I swear to you I will curse that bitch so she won't be able to hurt anyone else ever again."

Harry stroked Hermione's hair tenderly. "I'm so sorry Mione, so sorry." Harry's stomach clenched. To have heard Hermione screaming and not being able to do anything about it. It was terrible and Harry knew it was one more thing he would never get over. He hated feeling so utterly powerless. "You know what it means though don't you? We need to find a way inside her vault."

Hermione leaned into Ron's hold, "Because she was so worried?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she was more than worried, she was panicked and scared. I imagine it takes a lot to scare Bellatrix Lestrange. She has something in that vault that she's desperately afraid we had found and stolen. I think it's a Horcrux."

"But...how could we even get into her vault? I mean it's Gringotts, only You-Know-Who has ever broken in and that wasn't a maximum security vault. I'm sure that she'd have a maximum security vault, especially if something as important as a Horcrux is in it."

"That's the part I haven't figured out yet. I'm going to speak to the goblin, he must know." Harry bit on his thumbnail.

"Um...Mate, I'm sure speaking to the goblin is all well and good but why don't you ask Malfoy first?" Ron asked. "I mean Bellatrix is his aunt, he should know what kind of vault she has."

Harry felt like kicking himself for not having thought about that.

Just then a knock came on the door and Hermione called out, "Yes, come in."

The door opened slowly and revealed Draco, whose jaw clenched just a bit at the closeness of Harry to Hermione but he buried the veela jealousy. He frowned at the looks he was getting, "What?"

"Nothing, just pondering if you could actually be of use to us Rooster." Ron replied with a grin.

"Ron! What did I just ask you? Play nice." Harry glared at his friend and shifted so he was sitting up. "Did you want or need anything in particular? If not then I need to ask you something."

Draco lifted an eyebrow but pushed the door open the rest of the way and came in, a familiar beaded purse in his hand as well as a suitcase.

Hermione jolted up a bit, "My bag! Ow." She slumped back against Ron as her body protested the movement. When Draco came within reaching distance and held out her bag she took it with a polite smile, "Thank you. How did you get it?"

"A house elf, one bonded to me rather than my family so you don't need to worry about the cottage being found." He addressed the last bit to Ron who'd opened his mouth.

Ron snapped his mouth shut and went back to stroking his hands up and down Hermione's arms gently, both to comfort her and to stake his claim on her. One could never know how a veela thought and who they seduced.

"So Malfoy, do you know how to get inside your Aunt's vault?" Harry leaned forward and looked at Malfoy intently as he asked.

Draco gave him an incredulous look even as he went to set the case on top of a dresser and opened it, "Why in the name of Merlin would you want to?"

"There's something there that I need to get, at least I think there is." Harry brought his thumb up to his mouth and started to abuse his nail again. How in the name of Merlin was he supposed to explain Horcruxes to Malfoy.

Hermione watched Draco pull a pair of potion bottles out of the case then walk back to her holding them out, "One is a nerve repairing potion, the other Dreamless Sleep, you'll need both believe me."

She took the bottles and inspected the fluid within before unstoppering the nerve repair potion and sniffing it cautiously.

Draco's lips twitched in amused respect as she opened her bag and pulled out testing strips. He went to lean against the wall and looked at Harry, "And what is it that you need from her vault?"

"I need a..._thing_." Harry hissed as he chewed his nail down too far and started to bleed.

"A thing? Come on Harry, I know it's Rooster but that's a really weak explanation." Ron watched carefully as Hermione tested the potions.

"Well what should I say then Ron? I don't know what we're looking for, I won't know until I see or sense it." Harry grumbled.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand so fast that it made Hermione jump, "Damn it Potter aren't enough people out to get you without you mutilating yourself," he brought the torn nail bed to his own mouth and licked it.

Harry's eyes were saucer wide and he sat so still it looked as if he'd been petrified. The moment Malfoy licked his finger the stinging pain went away but it was a really, _really _strange situation and Harry had no clue how to act.

One quick lick and then Draco was blinking and dropping Harry's hand and stepping back as if burnt, "Shite," he turned and pretended to rearrange his potions case, "Do the both of us a favor and don't make yourself bleed again will you Potter." His shoulders were stiff with discomfort.

Hermione coughed in amusement, "Er I suppose that means what I read about veela instincts is right," off of Harry's look she explained, "the book said that at the scent of their mate's blood, or if there is true and obvious danger like at the manor, instinct completely takes over and erm," she waved her hand, "you get the idea. Veela saliva has healing properties so he licked your thumb to stop the bleeding and heal it." She went back to testing the potions, "Malfoy have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

Draco froze and turned back to stare at the Golden Trio, "Tell me you're joking."

"Oh yes Rooster, we've been gallivanting all across the bloody country, dodging snatchers and Death Eaters because it's a bloody lark." Ron hissed out irritably.

"I wish we were joking Malfoy, things would be so much easier if we were." Harry figured it was best to pretend that the whole finger licking think never had happened. "That's what we've been doing since last summer, hunting Horcruxes in an attempt to destroy them."

"Plural?" Draco's gaze went to Granger because he knew she was the level headed one of the group, the sane one who wouldn't go flying off on a suspicion.

She nodded but didn't look up from her testing, "Plural. So far we've destroyed one, Dumbledore destroyed another, Harry destroyed one in second year, there are three more left. You-Know-Who made six, that's how he managed to come back from the dead in the first place."

"Six? Sweet Circe that...so what is the Horcrux you think is in my aunt's vault?"

Hermione shook her head, "We don't know. Something of importance, something that belonged to You-Know-Who or someone he was close to or a powerful artifact. The most recent one destroyed was Slytherin's locket, which belonged to his mother as well as being something that belonged to a founder."

"I think it's something from the other founders, Voldemort seem to have gotten a kick out of perverting Hogwarts heirlooms, he would probably have gone after the sword too if he was able to get his hands on it." Harry sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "My gutfeeling says it's either the Hufflepuff cup or that jewelry thing from Ravenclaw that's in your Aunt's vault. Either way we need to get in there and take it so we can use the sword to destroy it."

"Hmm," Draco leaned on the dresser and folded his arms across his chest watching Harry and the other two to a lesser degree and wondering what would be in this for him if he told them that he was Bellatrix's heir and had full access to the vault as a result.

Hermione finished testing the potions, finding them to be exactly what Malfoy had advertized, and downed the nerve repairing potion with a shudder, "That is vile!" As soon as she finished speaking however, he felt the soreness begin to ebb away and sighed out, "Oh but it works." She set the dreamless sleep aside for later and looked at Malfoy, "So?"

He cocked his head, "So what?"

Ron kissed Hermione's temple, happy that she wasn't in pain any longer. At least the ferret was good for something. He looked up and met gray eyes. "So, have you finished stalling and decided to let us know if you know how we can get into the Lestrange vault or not?"

Harry was about to tell Ron off when he closed his mouth again, Ron was probably right after all. Malfoy didn't do much if there wasn't something for him to gain from it. Instead he turned his own green eyes on Malfoy expectantly and waited for his reply.

Draco clamped down on his instincts to blurt out what he knew so Harry would be pleased and considered what else might be in his aunt's vault, aside from gold as he had plenty of that already in his own personal vault. "I might have a way inside the vault."

"That would be great Malfoy." Harry leaned forward in interest. "What kind of security are we looking at?" Harry knew he could still go and speak to the goblin but if there was a way around that then he was all for it. Goblins were even worse than Slytherins when it came to not do anything unless there was personal gain from it.

"I said _I_have a way inside the vault, just me." Draco mentally strangled his veela side for the thought that Harry looked cute leaning forward, eyes gleaming like that, "I'm my aunt's heir as she and Rodolophus haven't had a child therefore I have complete access to the vault whether she likes it or not."

Harry's mind whirred as he thought about how he could make it work but he couldn't really think of something. "I _need _to get inside too Malfoy. I won't know what we're looking for until I'm there and see it." He couldn't explain to Malfoy how his whole body seemed to hum when he came close to a Horcrux, especially since he didn't understand it himself.

"No," Draco flicked a bit of lint off his shoulder, "There's no way to get you past even the account manager."

Hermione cleared her throat, "An invisibility cloak wouldn't work?"

He shook his head, "No, Brobdig always casts a revealing spell before getting into the carts," he paused and narrowed his eyes at Harry, "so an invisibility cloak is how you got around the school at night?"

"Perhaps." Harry replied. This was not good; he would have to speak with the goblin after all. He'd been stupid to think that something could actually go his way for once.

Ron snickered. "I'm surprised you didn't figure that out Malfoy, I thought the snowball fight in Hogsmeade would do it for you."

Hermione elbowed him as she saw Malfoy's eyes spark with temper and she spoke before the conversation could circle the drain, "What about Polyjuice potion? Have Harry take the form of your aunt?"

"Would that work Malfoy?" Harry ignored Ron rubbing his ribs where Hermione's elbow had connected. "Can Polyjuice fool a revealing spell?"

"It's a spell to reveal the presence of anyone using cloaks or disillusionment charms, the problem after that will be the Thief's Pitfall, it erases all enchantments though," his brows furrowed in thought as it occurred to him that Harry might have the right to enter the vault now, "hm."

"Hm what?" Harry's eyes narrowed. "You got your sneaky face on, the one that never have failed to get me into trouble with someone...Most often Snape." Harry crawled to the edge of the mattress so he could look at Malfoy more closely.

He shook his head, "It's nothing. If you _have_to be there the Polyjuice is the best option, most likely the only option truth be told, but you'll have to spend the month it takes to brew it practicing."

Harry shook his head. "We have Polyjuice potion ready." He knew Hermione had a flask of it in her bottomless bag since the last time they had used it, when the Order came to pick Harry up at Privet Drive. "And we don't have a month to practice; it needs to happen now, before your Aunt has a chance to remove the Horcrux."

"Tell me Potter, can you walk smoothly in heels?"

Harry gave him a deadpan glare. "What do you think? Can you?"

"Yes, actually. Next question, can you treat the rest of the world like scum that's so far beneath you they should be in hell?"

"I don't even know why I'm surprised." Harry sighed as he found himself eyeing Malfoy's legs, oddly the thought of Malfoy in stiletto heels wasn't as funny as he thought it would be. "As for the acting...I'll just to my best to behave like you, that should do it."

Draco snorted, "And can you manage to act just the wrong edge of insane? My point, Potter, is that you need to be believable as Bellatrix. If you're stumbling over your heels, that she _always_wears, and being nice and normal as you are then you might as well paint a sign on your forehead saying 'Imposter! Arrest Me Now'."

Hermione fingered the blanket over her lap, "He's right Harry. We can't afford you being found out."

Harry frowned. "Fine, fine...I guess Bellatrix is going to be out of comission for a while anyway...Until those gashes you gave her have healed." He looked at Malfoy before turning to Hermione. "You need to rest and heal as well. We'll give it a week, that's as far as I can stretch. A week for me to practice to turn into a monster and a week for you to rest up."

"You should take a little time to rest too Harry. You need some sleep."

"I'm fine Mione; you just concentrate on taking care of yourself alright. You've been such a trooper throughout all of this." Harry gave her a smile. "Now, do you have any heeled shoes in that bag of yours that I can borrow?"

"Er no. I packed for practicality."

"You can borrow a pair of mine," Draco closed the potion case and moved towards the door, "tomorrow. For now Granger is right, you look like death warmed over, get some sleep."

"I've lived a whole life without a mother; I don't think I need one now." Harry snarked back, he knew it was juvenile but he didn't like to be told what to do. "I know myself and I know when I need to rest." Harry got up from the bed, he needed some fresh air.

Draco could feel the feathers on his head rising in irritation and had to stifle the instinctive demand for Harry to stop lying to himself and get some much needed rest. He lifted a casual shoulder and clipped sharply out of the room, "Suit yourself Potter."

"That was a bit harsh Harry. Like it or not the ferret has been nothing but helpful since he latched on to us." Ron looked at his best friend.

"Oh stuff it Ron." Harry replied and walked out of the room, clomped down the stairs and out of the house until the fresh air and smell of the ocean met his nose. He walked down and sat on the sand. It was winter and cold but still so beautiful. Harry had never seen the ocean before but he already loved it. So free and seemingly endless. He'd behaved like a tool, both towards Malfoy and Ron. Harry knew that and he knew he would have to apologize later. Right now he couldn't do it though. Sometimes it felt as if he couldn't even breathe, everything he had to do weighed him down, just as the locket had done in that pool.

"Confused petite?" Fleur moved to sit down next to him.

Harry hurriedly pulled off his jacket and laid it on the sand so she wouldn't have to sit on the chilly and damp sand. "Like you wouldn't believe Fleur...Like I don't believe."

She pat him on the shoulder and settled on his jacket, not protesting as she knew he'd dislike that, "You 'ave ze weight of ze world on you and more 'as been added wiz le petite Malfoy's condition."

"I just don't understand it Fleur." Harry fiddled with a rip in his jeans, just over his knee, pulling at the threads of the fabric. "The Malfoy I know, that I've known for over six years...He hates me, loathes everything I stand for and would have given me up to Voldemort with a song and a dance. How can a potion change someone that much? I don't like that the veela inside him forces him to feel things he really doesn't." He turned towards Fleur, looking at her perfect features. "Does he really have to stay close to me to keep his magic? What does that entail really?"

She smiled, "Just zat, 'e must be around you. 'E only needs to see you and be in ze same room as you once a day. Ze veela instincts will want you near all ze time but eet ez not necezzary. Ze potion made 'im veela petite and ze veela magic chooses ze most compatible being as mate, 'is feelings from when 'e wuz 'uman 'old no bearing on ze choice veela magic makes." She picked up a shell from beside her and held it up to the light, "You and 'e are compatible in temperament, magic, body, and mind eef you both will look past what you zink you know zat eez why ze veela in him chose you."

She put the shell down, "You 'ave not seen 'im since ze end of last school term, people change easily in a short amount of time and not just from a potion. What do you know, 'Arry, truly _know_about Draco Malfoy?"

"Not much I think. I probably know as much about him as he does about me." Harry abandoned the hole in his jeans and buried his fingers in the cold sand instead. "No one had ever needed me like that before. Sure people say they need Harry Potter, the chosen one but no one has ever needed _me_...Just me. It scares the shite out of me Fleur. What if I can't be what he needs? What if I make a mistake and he has to suffer for it?" He hid his face against his knees. "I don't know what to do."

She reached over and ran her hand over his hair in a comforting pet, "Eet should scare you. What 'e needs now is just to know you are 'appy, 'ealthy, and safe but circumstances," she made an eloquent sound, "zey make zat difficult oui? So 'e needs to protect you, even from yourself. Ze best zing you can do now petite is to take care of yourself ze way you should be, get ze right amount of sleep, eat balanced meals, get exercise zat does not involve running for your life. Ze 'ealthier you are, ze easier eet will be on both you and le petite Malfoy."

"I can try. I'm stubborn, impulsive and even I know I can be a bit of an idiot at times but I can try and do my best to make things easier on both of us. That's all I can do." He tilted his head and peered at Fleur with one green eye. "Thank you for speaking with me about this. I love Ron and Hermione but they are too close you know."

"And zey are not veela," her eyes twinkled with amusement, "zey can speculate but zey can't know what ez 'appening. Zere is more but much less grim. Right now you and 'e both...are 'ostile to each ozzer and zat keeps ze ozzer instincts at bay but proximity will 'ave you learning about each ozzer and wiz zat will come better understanding and softening oui?"

"We can hope." Harry replied and got up from the sand, brushing the clinging grains of sand off his trousers. He held his hand out to Fleur. "I should go inside and apologize and then I should probably get some sleep...take care of myself." Harry smiled sheepishly.

She let him help her to her feet, "Oui. You carry 'eavy weight petite," she squeezed his hand, "but remember you 'ave ozzers 'oo will 'elp ease ze load. Lean on zem, on us. You are never alone."

"Thank you." Harry picked up his jacket and kissed Fleur on the top of her head. "Let's go inside before the wolf in Bill does something stupid, being inside with Malfoy with you out here." They walked up to the cottage again and Harry searched the few rooms until he found Malfoy. He walked in the room and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry, I behaved like a berk and took my bad mood out on you. It was a childish thing to do and I apologize."

Draco glanced up from the parchment he was studying, "Apology accepted," then he went back to staring at the parchment, tapping a quill on the surface of the desk.

Harry shrugged and looked around the small room, it was more like a large closet to tell the truth. One narrow bed stood in a corner and one desk was pressed up against the wall, that was it. He grabbed his rucksack and pulled out his shrunken sleeping bag, unshrunk it and rolled it out on the floor. He grabbed his toothbrush and sleeping pants under his arm. "Just going to brush my teeth and get ready for bed, be right back."

Before Draco could ask why in the world he'd bother coming back, Harry had slipped out. He stared at the closed door then down at the sleeping bag in utter confuddlement.

After washing up and getting changed into his sleeping clothes Harry stuck his head inside the room where Ron and Hermione was to wish them goodnight and to apologize to Ron as well. He could have slept in there but he wanted to give then a night on their own, they hadn't had many of them. Besides if Malfoy and he were meant to be close then it was probably wise to start getting comfortable around each other. Opening the door he walked back inside the small room he would be sharing with Malfoy.

Draco's brow twitched at the over large pajamas Harry had changed into, the prissy pureblood part of him protesting the shabby condition, "Why do you wear those Potter? They look as if they should be worn by a baby humpback rather than a human being."

Harry looked down at Dudley's old Pyjamas, the really sad thing was that these were the pajamas Dudley had worn when he was twelve. Harry was going on eighteen and still drowned in them. "I don't have any other sleeping clothes, who cares anyway? I just sleep in them." He took off his glasses, folded them up carefully and placed them on a small stool he had dragged close to the sleeping bag. He didn't want to roll over in his sleep and crush them.

"Why don't you...never mind," Draco shook his head stuffing his curiosity back in its box even as he flicked his wand and had the sleeping bag transfigured into a bed. It only left a scant yard of space between the beds but it would be much more comfortable than the floor.

He eyed the bed for a moment before shrugging and pulling the covers aside so he could slip between the smooth sheets. A moan of pure pleasure escaped him. Oh yeah, he'd really missed sleeping in a proper bed, soft mattress, thick blankets and fluffy pillows...It was heaven. Harry snuggled down and pulled the covers over himself until he had formed a textile cocoon to sleep in. "Thank you Malfoy."

The moan had Draco's hand clenching on the quill, cracking it in his hand as his libido sat up and took notice of the man a small space away. He forced himself to look down at his parchment again and cleared his throat, "You're welcome Potter." _'Now go to sleep, please, please go to sleep and don't do anything else to tempt the veela.' _He hated that he was reduced to begging mentally but he only had so much control over himself right now.

Harry squirmed inside his blanket cocoon, just enjoying himself. "Goodnight, be sure to rest up too Malfoy, it's been an eventful day." He buried his nose in the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Hn, goodnight," Draco pulled out another piece of parchment and wrote a brief letter to Gringotts. He'd been right about his earlier suspicion of Harry having the right to be in any vault he owned as long as he was there as well. Since Harry was his mate, even unbonded, it gave him limited access to the vaults Draco was listed as owner or heir of. The letter would confirm that to the goblins, making the trip to his aunt's vault go more smoothly. As goblins didn't concern themselves with the whims of the Ministry, Harry wasn't an outlaw to them and as a Malfoy's mate in addition to the Potter fortune the money they'd make by keeping his presence a secret after being doused by the Thief's Pitfall would outweigh the reward for turning him in.

He didn't know how long he had slept when the nightmares woke him up, since the light was still on and Malfoy hadn't moved from the desk Harry figured it couldn't have been to long. He stayed under the blankets, breathing deeply and hoped that the images and feelings the nightmare had brought would leave him soon. One advantage of traveling with Ron and Hermione for so long was that he had learnt to dream in silence, the nightmares no longer woke him up screaming.

Draco didn't look up, letting Harry pretend to be asleep. He sealed the letter, rolled up the parchment and put it away before moving to the little mirror on the wall to brush his hair out. He started to hum absently as he brushed, his mind focused on Harry.

Every worry and strain seemed to melt out of his mind and body and Harry found himself pulling the blankets away from his head so he could hear Malfoy's humming more clearly. It wasn't really a song or a trill but it was still the most beautiful thing Harry had ever heard. He closed his eyes again and focused solely on the soft hum Malfoy let out, it was the first time in a very, very long while that Harry felt at peace.

Draco kept humming and brushing until Harry's breathing evened out into the pattern of deep, dreamless sleep. Then he set the brush aside and slipped into his own bed, whispering a Nox to douse the lights and settling into a light sleep in case Harry woke again.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: **_Thank you so much for reading, as always we would love to hear what you think. See you all next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Drama, Creature fic, not much else in this chapter.

**AN:** _What is this? An update, a real update? I am nearly as shocked as you must be. I am so sorry it has been so long. Honestly though, we are little on the fence about continuing to post this fic on this this site. There will be mature themes later on and as I have already had two of my stories deleted by the mods maybe there's not much point to post new chapters. _

_Thank you for all the feedback and nice comments, you are the reason this chapter is posted._

_All the same though…please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Three.**_

Fleur whacked the back of her husband's hand and wagged the wooden spatula at him, "You stop zat Bill Weasley before you eat your share and everyone elses."

Bill reluctantly pulled his hand away from the bacon and sausage plate. "But I'm hungry love." He blinked blue puppydog eyes at his wife, the effect slightly ruined by the scars marring the left side of his face. "Besides it's on their own heads if they oversleep."

"Oh really?" She gave him an arch look, "So you do not zink they deserve to sleep in after 'aving to fight zeir way out of Malfoy Manor?"

"Of course they deserve to sleep in and have a good rest, I didn't mean it like that. All I'm saying is that I think they could have a nice breakfast when they do wake even if the bacon should happen to be all eaten. They can eat cheese." Bill sounded hopeful. The moon was almost full and it was almost ridiculous how hungry he got during that time.

She just narrowed her eyes at him, "_You_ will be eating only cheese eef you do not behave Monsieur Weasley." Her eyes cut to the stairs and brightened in a smile at Luna Lovegood, "Bonjour cherie, did you sleep well?"

"Very nice thank you, the grain-garbles sung me the sweetest lullaby." Luna smiled dreamily and sat down at the table, admiring the salt shaker made in blue glass. "I heard shuffling from Hermione and Ron's room so I know they are on their way as well."

"Bon," Fleur dished up a plate for Luna and set it down before wagging her spatula at Bill again, "Sit! And maybe I will make some extra for you."

"You are a living miracle my love, the stars pale in comparison to your beauty, so kind and wise and wonderful. How was I ever lucky enough to have you as my wife?" Bill smiled and reminded both women in the room just why he had been so popular in his youth.

Fleur flushed pink and had to fight to keep the stern look on her face, "You," she grabbed the front of his shirt and placed a smacking kiss on his lips, "were just too charming to resist."

Hermione paused on the stairs, Ron just in front of her in case she stumbled and needed catching, and chuckled at the scene, "Awww."

"More like eww." Ron grumbled and helped Hermione down the last few steps. He let her walk on her own to the table, hovering close just in case she would need him. It was a struggle just letting her out of his arms. Hearing her scream like that and seeing her hurt was Ron's worst nightmare come true. Hermione was strong though and fiercely independent, that was one of the things he loved about her and he didn't want to take that away from her just because he had a need to wrap her in cotton and keep her safe. "Oooh bacon." Ron grinned when he caught sight of the bacon plate, not caring at all about his brother's glares; he had grown up with the git and knew that he was all bark and no bite.

"Just leave enough for Harry and Malfoy okay," Hermione kissed his cheek and sat down beside Luna, thanking Fleur when she gave her a plate, "Harry's still asleep, I could hardly believe it when I poked my head into the room he and Malfoy are sharing and he was sprawled out, snoozing away."

"I know, I had to look too because I didn't believe her." Ron nodded and piled sausages and bacon on his toast before topping it off with brown sauce. "Harry hasn't slept more than two, three hours a night since we started this hunt. If he sleeps with Malfoy close by then I have to put up with the cocky rooster." He dug into his sandwich with relish, washing it down with tea.

"Ron," Hermione's voice was a fond scold, "I know you and Malfoy wouldn't spit on the other if you were on fire but he's not called you Weasel once since we came here, return the favor please? For Harry's sake?"

"What?" Ron looked at his girlfriend with bulging cheeks, struggling to swallow. "I haven't called him ferret once...Come on rooster is not that bad, he has the feathers on top of his head and everything." He wiggled his fingers on top of his head like a feathery comb.

Fleur chuckled, "All male veela 'ave ze crest. It raises when zey are agitated, angry or upset. So 'e ez more like a...Bill what ez zat bird, ze white one like a parrot?"

"A cockatoo, they don't have to be white though, they can be pink, red or black as well." Bill replied and pulled Fleur into his lap, kissing her neck. "Mmm, tastier than bacon any time."

She turned a brighter pink, "Bill! Not at ze table," she remained in his lap however and nodded at Ron, "Oui a cockatoo."

Hermione's lips twitched, "A cockatoo...oh mercy," she giggled behind her hand.

"Oh come on my sweet blossom, they are healthy teenagers, I'm sure they can handle a kiss or two. I love you Fleur and I'm not going to stop showing it just because we have company." He slid his hand down to her flat belly. "Do they know yet?"

Fleur watched Hermione and Luna's eyes light up and poked her husband in the side, "Well zey do now."

He grinned happily and kissed her again. "I can't help it, I'm so proud I want to howl it from the rooftops." The dragon fang in his ear dangled as he leaned in to nuzzle his wife's neck.

"Tell us what? Howl what?" Ron looked utterly clueless. He did not get the soft smiles on both Hermione and Luna's faces.

Hermione shook her head at him, "Brilliant but adorably clueless at the same time."

"Oh Ronnikins, what are we going to do with you? I'm starting to suspect that George and Fred dropped you on your head one too many times when you were a baby." Bill made a face at his baby brother. "You are going to be an Uncle Ronnie-boy."

Ron gaped, dropping his half eaten sandwich on his plate. "That's...That's bloody brilliant! Congratulations!"

Fleur just smiled, "Merci. We 'ope zings will be more settled by ze time-" she broke off at the startled screech from upstairs that was followed by the sound of things being knocked over and stamping then complete silence before the soft pad of footsteps came on the stairs and Draco Malfoy, crest raised, sleep rumpled, and irritated came into view carrying a sand gnome in a clawed hand.

Draco gave the thing a dark glare and hissed as it opened its mouth, "Bite me you little pest and I'll turn you into an ornament for the Knight Bus rather than just putting you back outside." He'd have killed it already for biting Harry's ankle but Potter had asked him to just put it back where it belonged, blaming himself for accidentally carting the blasted thing in on his jacket.

"You have to give me the rooster or cockatoo thing Mione...Just look at him." Ron was practically vibrating with suppressed laughter at the sight of the ruffled and annoyed veela.

Shortly thereafter Harry came down the stairs, hair standing on end without a crest to blame for its disarray but he looked more rested that Ron could remember seeing him. "Good Morning, I think I might have broken a vase of some sort upstairs, I'll pay for it of course."

Fleur's lips twitched, "Eet ez no problem a reparo can not fix."

Draco came back in dusting off his hands and giving Ron a narrow look of suspicion that made him look even more like an outraged cockatoo.

Hermione coughed to disguise the laugh that tried to bubble out.

Harry's lip twitched but he thought Malfoy looked utterly adorable in his less than perfect state. That alone was a scary thought and had Harry looking down in his teacup instead of looking at Malfoy like he wanted to.

"Mornin' Malfoy, looking a little ruffled there mate, all feathered out after sleep maybe? Feeling a little beaky?" Ron tilted his head to the side and regarded Malfoy seriously.

Fleur looked away, as did Hermione, both of them shaking with suppressed laughter as the crest rose higher and Draco turned a pale shade of pink.

He practically bit through his tongue to hold in the razor sharp rejoinder he wanted to let fly but didn't dare. He'd given his word to his mate to play nicely with Weasley and Granger and so he would, it did not mean he had to enjoy it. Instead he just gave Ron a glare that should have had him combusting on the spot then turned to go upstairs and straighten himself up.

Hermione just couldn't keep from laughing any longer when she saw the back of Draco's head, the feathers on even better display and showing a red spine down the center. "Oh Merlin!" She bent over and giggled wildly against Ron's shoulder as Draco stomped upstairs.

"Be nice, he can't help it." Harry scolded but his choked chuckles kind of ruined it for him. He still found Malfoy more cute than anything and he wondered if those feathers in his crest were as soft as they looked, he wanted to reach out and touch them and that was just crazy.

Ron didn't even attempt to look ashamed. "I'll try to be good but mate...It had to be said."

Hermione managed to get herself under control, "Oh goodness. Oh I hope I didn't make him angry. I just couldn't help it, from the back...he just looked..."

"Silly, oui," Fleur gave a deep chuckle, "but remember zat as silly as it may look 'e can back up 'is anger wiz lethal precision."

"I know, we saw him toss a fireball at his aunt and then rake her face clean down to the bone. Actually I was expecting him to snarl back at Ron, he's never hesitated to do that before." Hermione took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, not that I enjoy his tongue lashings but why didn't he? It's not like Malfoy to just walk away from an insult, or even light teasing. Remember back in school when Parkinson teased him about that pimple and he hexed her skin purple for a week?" Ron asked as he made himself another toast, this one with strawberry marmelade on it.

Fleur wriggled out of Bill lap, tapping his nose, "Ah-ah, le petite Malfoy 'as a different diet remember. I 'ave to get ze fruit and nectar from ze ice box." She went to the ice box and pulled out some strawberries, mangos, grapes, figs, bananas and cherries, and a bottle of mango nectar. She quickly sliced the fruit up into a salad, added a little cream and a thick syrup to the mix, "Eet may be because you and 'Ermione are important to 'Arry and 'e knows zat 'urting or distressing you will do ze same to 'Arry, or per'aps he agreed not to treat you badly and so choses silence so as not to break 'is word."

"He promised to play nice with you." Harry looked up from where he'd been watching Fleur prepare Malfoy's breakfast with both awe and a little disgust. "When he told me about the mate thing, I made him promise to be civil and nice to the two of you. If he feels that promise is binding then please try to be nice back, for me if nothing else."

Ron grumbled bad nodded in agreement. It was not as fun when Malfoy couldn't give as good as he got anyway.

Fleur finished mixing the fruit and sugar dish and moved to set it on the place next to Harry, putting the bottle of nectar there as well. She ruffled his hair, "Be careful when asking somezing of 'im petite, zink on your words carefully and consider 'ow an agreement might make 'im change." She moved back into Bill's lap, "Zat said, later you can refine ze request, 'play nice as long as Ron does' or somezing zat will let 'im bite back to a point."

Harry nodded and nibbled at his bottom lip. This would be hard, his mouth often run away before his brain had caught up. Having that much power over someone with words only was daunting. Harry didn't want to control Malfoy as if he was some kind of puppet, that wouldn't be fair to anyone. "I'll try to do better from now on." He answered quietly.

Luna reached across the table and took hold of Harry's hand, holding it in both of her small ones. "You are a kind man Harry, you will do well. Malfoy is lucky to have you as a mate, he could have ended up with someone who'd only be interested in using him and getting him to obey. The thing you have to remember is that you may have control over some of his actions in what you say but you have absolutely no control over his mind. His feelings and thoughts are all his own."

Hermione fiddled with her fork, "I don't think Malfoy would let you take advantage of him either Harry. His pride wouldn't stand for it, I don't think anyway. I can't really know because well," she looked up, "none of us really know him do we? We know the troublemaking prat we'd encounter now and again in Hogwarts but we don't know _him_ beyond his worst side. I mean, we don't even know if Malfoy really agrees with the pureblood supremacy or not."

"You're absolutely right Hermione." Luna said, still holding on to Harry's hand. "We don't know the real Malfoy, except for antagonizing Harry here, he's been surprisingly private all throughout the years at Hogwarts. Not even the wrackspurts have a firm grip on him. Maybe this is a chance to set aside preconceived notions on both parts and get to know each other for real."

Harry nodded and squeezed her hand. He had almost forgotten how perceptive Luna really was underneath her dreaminess.

Fleur nibbled delicately on a piece of toast, "Le petite Malfoy ez a complex young man I zink. One 'oo 'olds 'is cards, how do you say? Close to ze vest? But 'e does not seem to be discomfitted around you 'Ermione so per'aps 'e 'olds a different view of blood zan ozzers zink."

Hermione hummed, "I did wonder about that. I mean I don't think his veela would drive him to help me recover by giving me those potions just to please Harry, not yet at any rate, but I can't figure out why he did."

"You could just ask Granger."

Harry tipped his head backwards and watched Malfoy come down the stairs, perfectly put together as usual. Harry found himself missing the slightly rumpled version of the blond. Even though it was the creature showing through, Harry found him more human when he wasn't completely perfect.

"Good morning again." Luna beamed at him. "Your breakfast is ready." She motioned to the seat next to Harry with hers and Harry's joined hands.

Draco's brow twitched at the hand holding and his feathers tried to rise but then, inexplicably, the jealousy of his veela slipped away. He'd have blamed it on hunger but he knew that wasn't it. He settled into the chair beside Harry and studied Lovegood curiously, his head cocking minutely like a parrot faced with a new human.

She smiled calmly and let him look. Luna had absolutely no designs on Harry and she did her best to convey that to Malfoy. She was loving with all her friends and she didn't intend to give that up either.

Harry pulled his hand away from Luna's to finish his breakfast, eyeing Malfoy's sugary fruit salad curiously. "Taste good?"

"Hm?" Draco glanced down at his bowl at the question then over at Fleur, "thank you." He picked up a spoon and ate some of the diabetic nightmare fruit salad, making a pleased hum. "Yes it does, to me. You'd probably gag from the amount of sugar."

"Ah well, you would probably gag from how I like my tea as well. I like it so strong that the spoon can stand on its own." Harry grinned and took a sip of the mentioned beverage.

"It's really, really horrid." Ron nodded. "Sometimes I take Harry's cup by mistake and it feels as if your throat is about to melt as you swallow it." He made disgusted face and squeezed a slice of lemon into his own tea.

Draco took a sip of mango nectar, "And still better than the swill Americans drink of a morning." He looked over at Granger, "As for my reason to help you, the Cruciatus has nasty long term effects that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy if the nerve repairing potion isn't administered within twenty-four hours."

"It was still very kind of you." Harry said. "We wouldn't have been able to get a hold of that potion in time even if we had known it was needed. So thank you Malfoy."

"Yeah, thank you." Ron agreed and reached for Hermione's hand. No matter what anyone else thought he owed Malfoy for this. He'd seen Hermione in pain and he was insanely grateful that it wouldn't be permanent.

Kind yes but at the same time Hermione could see both the veela's logic and the Slytherin logic. If she'd suffered long term effects it would have caused Harry pain, something Draco's veela side found abhorrent, and it also put her in his debt at the same time. Sneaky little prat. She actually felt better knowing that Malfoy hadn't done it out of the goodness of his heart and she'd not have to wait for the other shoe to drop. "Much appreciated, Ron would have been carrying me downstairs this morning if not for that potion. That or it would have been breakfast in bed." She tilted her head, "What sort of long term effects does the Cruciatus have?"

"Um Hermione...We're eating here, food still on the plates, plus sensitive wife with morning sickness. Maybe we can save the effects of the torture curse for a little later okay?" Bill looked across the table at his baby brother's girlfriend. He was really happy she would be okay, of course he was but sometimes she was a little too interested in knowing how everything worked.

She flushed and poked at her eggs, "Right, sorry."

Draco spooned up some more of his breakfast, "I might tell you later, after Potter's lesson."

"Ah yes, the let's humiliate Harry some more by putting him in women's shoes and watch him make an arse of himself lesson. I for one can't hardly wait." Harry groaned and gave them the thumbs up.

"Cheer up mate; it can't really be worse than turning into Goyle now can it?" Ron tried his best to be supportive.

Hermione elbowed him, "Ron!" She cast a pointed look at a supremely bored looking Draco then glowered at her boyfriend, both for bringing up second year's polyjuice sneakiness and because Goyle was Malfoy's friend.

"Oh don't mind me," Draco nibbled at a strawberry slice, "Goyle is not likely to give me much more than a hex with extreme prejudice when next I encounter him."

"Hex him back then." Ron said and again rubbed his ribs. "Really Mione, those pointy elbows of yours should come with a warning sign...Look." He pulled his shirt up and showed off a very lean, very pale, very freckled torso with several round, purple bruises. "Abuse it is."

"One would think you'd have learned to think before you speak by now," Hermione said archly, flicking an amused glance at Draco when the veela made a soft, barely audible snicker.

"So if I don't keep my mouth shut or say something you don't like you'll bruise me? That sounds like a really healthy relationship." Ron pulled his shirt back down in a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ron you bruise when someone barely bumps you," Hermione sounded completely unrepentant, "it comes with the Irish milk skin."

"No love." Ron continued to pout, looking around the table for someone to speak up on his behalf but found only hidden smirks and looks of amusement. "Let her poke all of you with her elbows of death and see how you laugh then." He grumbled.

"When did you turn into such a cry baby Ronnie-boy? With five older brothers we should have been able to toughen you up a bit." Bill adopted an expression of mock mourning. "I have failed in my brotherly responsibilities."

Ron gave him a two fingered salute and looked down at his plate in sullen silence.

Fleur pinched Bill's arm, "Stop zat or we're 'aving tofu for dinner instead of steak."

"Stopping right now, flower of my heart." Bill blinked long lashes at his wife in adoration.

Draco looked around the table, "You Weasleys have such interesting dynamics with your ladies."

"Ah but we get them Malfoy." Bill replied with a slightly harder edge in his eyes. He still wasn't entirely happy having Malfoy in his house with his pregnant mate but he was able to control himself. "And once we have them we keep them."

Draco stiffened at the distinct hostility that practically poured off Bill Weasley in waves, reminding him that he was the root cause behind the scars on his face and of everything else that happened in his sixth year. His words also reminded him that the odds of his own mate accepting him were very, very slim. He swallowed the final bite of fruit salad in his mouth and set his spoon in the bowl before addressing Fleur softly, "Thank you for breakfast Madame Weasley. If you'll please excuse me, I should unearth my function shoes for Harry." He got up and went to set his bowl and spoon quietly in the sink before disappearing upstairs.

Harry watched Malfoy leave with mixed emotions. Part of him wanted to call the blond back but another part of him understood Bill as well. Strangely Harry didn't think that it was what happened sixth year that was rubbing Bill wrong the most. The wolf inside Bill recognized another strong magical creature inside Malfoy and reacted accordingly, protecting his mate against what he saw as a threat.

"Thank you very much for breakfast." Harry echoed Malfoy. "It was delicious. I'm going to go upstairs and see if I can strap on the instruments of torture. The sooner I start practicing the better it will be."

Fleur shifted on Bill's lap, wanting to speak with her mate but not in front of everyone, "Oui petite, bonne chance."

Hermione tugged on Ron's sleeve, catching the cues, "Hey, help me back upstairs? We'll bring the food with us if you're still hungry and you can destroy me at chess."

"Sure." Ron blinked and stuffed his half eaten sandwich into his mouth before helping Hermione up from his seat and walking towards the stairs. He might not be the most sensitive man but even he caught the tense air in the kitchen. Besides, he never turned down a chance to be alone with Hermione. "I've told you several times, you think too logically for chess. That's why you lose."

Luna smiled and got up too. "I can take breakfast up to Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Griphook. You cooked it for us all Fleur so it's the least I can do." She loaded a large tray and disappeared upstairs.

Fleur relaxed and turned to cup her husband's face in her hands, "Amour 'e can not help zat 'e 'as to be 'ere. I know you are trying and eet ez 'ard," she traced the scars on his face gently, lovingly, "but please try 'arder."

"I am trying Fleur." Bill sighed and looked down at his hands, holding his wife. "I know he has to be here and I know he only really see Harry out of all of us. The man knows that perfectly well but the wolf doesn't care. It's so close to the full moon and even though I don't transform it gets so much harder controlling my temper and my basic insticts. I will try even harder though...For you."

She tilted his face back up and brushed her lips over his, "Merci amour. I am not angry or disappointed, I do understand your wolf after all, I only wish to make zings easier on everyone. 'Arry ez ze only one le petite Malfoy will ever 'ave ze chance to bond wiz but 'Arry could choose anozzer." She nuzzled her nose against Bill's, "I am still displeased wiz what 'e did but I cannot wish zat kind of pain on le petite Malfoy, ze same I felt when I zought I would lose you."

He pulled her close to kiss her, pouring all his love into the simple kiss. "Not getting your loved one is a hardship I don't wish on anyone either. I promise I'll try to keep the wolf on a leash. I can't help but wish Malfoy good luck, getting Harry will prove to be hard work I think. I don't know if you've noticed but the boy who lived have some serious issues of his own."

"Of course I noteeced, zat 'ouse we got 'im from, zere was no love in ze walls, not for 'Arry and 'e 'as lost so many at such a young age." She snuggled close, "'Arry cares so deeply. You saw 'ow 'e was when 'e brought Cedric's body back and zen to be sent back to zat loveless 'ouse," her head shook and she sniffled, "I wish le petite Malfoy luck because only a veela could love deeply enough to match 'Arry and 'eal 'im."

"If Malfoy can do that, heal Harry and love him like he deserves, then I will root for his success from here on out." Bill kissed her again. "Go rest a bit love, I'll handle the dishes."

She kissed the tip of his nose, "I am not tired yet but come join me for a stroll on ze beach when you are done," she slid off his lap and went outside to enjoy the wind and salt air.

Up the stairs Draco pulled a pair of black, men's high heeled boots out of his trunk. They were the height of wizard fashion, which he supposed was about even with muggle fashions in the 16th century, and had cost a pretty sickle. He wondered if Harry would actually manage to take even one step or if he'd fall on his face. Correction if he'd _start_ to fall on his face. Draco's veela instincts would never let the fall be completed. He studied the black brocade and intricate beading and wondered why he was really doing this. Why bother putting so much effort into a hopeless cause? He didn't even _like_ Potter yet here he was, doing his level best to try and make him happy, to coax him to accept the mating. He'd apparently lost some of his sanity when he grew the feathers.

Harry walked inside their shared little closet and sat down next to Malfoy on the bed. He eyes the shoes with apprehension, in a weird way they were very elegant if a bit flashy for Harry's taste but he wondered how he'd ever learn to walk in heels like those. "You really wear these?" Harry didn't mean it as a slur or an insult, he was actually impressed. "When do you wear shoes like this?" He pulled off his sweater and tossed it on his bed, leaving him in only his t-shirt. It was warm in their small room. Harry didn't even think about his scarred arms any longer, both the scar from the basilisk tooth and the scar from where Wormtail had cut him had become part of him now. "Should I just get to it do you think?"

Draco's gaze was fixed on the scars. He knew where the long thin one on Harry's lower arm had come from but, "Where is that from?" He pointed at the one at Harry's inner elbow.

"Huh?" Harry pulled his attention away from the shoes and followed Malfoy's gaze towards his arm. "Oh that one." He put the hand over his opposite arm over the puckered skin. "Basilisk bite."

He looked up into Harry's face and just stared for a few moments before rubbing the center of his forehead, "You're going to be the death of me aren't you? Just casually announce 'basilisk bite' like it's nothing, like it's a normal occurrence, this does not bode well for keeping you out of life threatening situations."

Harry turned towards Malfoy and grinned, green eyes sparkling. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter, over the last few years I've encountered possessed professors, trolls, basilisks, werewolves, dragons, more evil professors, a few Death Eaters and the most evil wizard of modern times. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Draco gave him a two fingered salute and tossed the shoes to him, "Get bent Potter."

"Already as crooked as a U Malfoy." Harry snickered and kicked off his own worn sneakers to put on the heeled boots. He grabbed Wormtail's wand to make the shoes just a tiny bit bigger. "I miss my wand. This one obeys me but it doesn't feel right, easier not to use a wand at all." He tossed the stolen wand aside and concentrated his magic to his hands instead, altering the shoes that way before he put them on.

Not much truly surprised Draco but seeing Potter casually announce it was easier to use wandless magic and then _performing it_, knocked him on his feathered arse. "What- how- when the bloody hell did you learn to use wandless magic, especially so _easily_?!"

Harry had one shoe on and was working on the other when he heard the shocked tone of Malfoy's voice. "What? I don't know really. I've always kind of known it but it has gotten easier over the last year and a half or so. Lately my wand has been more for show than anything but it has still felt right. That wand doesn't feel right." He nodded towards the discarded wand on the bed. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal," Draco's voice was flat and toneless, at first anyway, "Not that big of a deal. Not that bloody big of a fucking deal! Potter do you have _any idea_ just how difficult even wordless magic is for most wizards and witches much less wandless?! And you've always _kind of_ known it? That's like a three year old not just reproducing Michelangelo's David but doing it _better_."

"No Malfoy, I _don't _have any idea how difficult wandless magic is because I don't know anything. No one tells me anything." Harry clenched his fists tightly, hating the feeling to be different once again. "All I know about the wizarding world is what we learned at school or when I'm running from people trying to kill me. I'm sorry if it upsets you, I'll use the wand."

"Upset? Are you daft?" Draco shook his head, "I'm not upset, shocked, surprised, blown away but not upset." Just then he cause on to the first part of Harry's statement and frowned in confusion, "What do you mean you don't know about our world? How can you not?"

Harry grimaced, not wanting to get into the Dursleys. Even now when he was free of them they were a sore spot. "It's nothing Malfoy, I spent the first eleven years of my life believing I was a muggle. It's not important." He stood up shakily in his heeled shoes. "Now let's do this shall we?"

"I...you," Draco tugged at his ear as he tried to fit the conversation together into his schema, "you weren't raised by a witch and wizard, like we've all been told?"

"I have no idea what you've been told but no, I wasn't raised by a witch and a wizard. I was raised by my very muggle Aunt and her husband. I thought my parents had died in car crash until Hagrid told me differently." Harry took a wobbly step forward and then another and another. "How do you walk in these? My toes feel squished."

Draco shook himself out of his surprise and filed away the new information to assimilate it later and got up to move behind Harry, "You need to adjust your balance more towards the ball of your foot," he placed a hand on the small of Harry's back and the other on his shoulder, making him stand straight and tall with perfect posture, "and don't slouch, it upsets your balance and makes walking in the heels more difficult."

It was a strange feeling, having Malfoy's hands on him like that but Harry had to admit that it was easier to walk the way Malfoy showed him to. Still it was really hard to keep his head straight and his gaze forward and not look down at his feet as he walked. "I can do this." He muttered to himself. "Millions of girls and plenty of boys do it without problem, I can do this."

"Hmm, not bad Potter, though your ankles are a bit wobbly but then everyone's are when they start walking in heels." Draco watched Harry pick his way along the space between the beds critically, "You'll need to build up a little ankle strength is all."

Harry flashed him a smile, grateful that Malfoy didn't tear him down. He turned and walked the other way since their room was tiny. "Any suggestion on how to build up ankle strength? Other than continue to walk in the shoes I mean?" He had barely gotten the words out when one of his feet folded underneath him and sent him sprawling forward. "Fuck!"

Draco leaped forward and caught him just before nose met floor and carefully brought him back to a standing position, keeping his hands on Harry's waist until he was certain he had his balance back. "Bouncing actually."

"Bouncing huh?" Harry tried to regain his composure and a little bit of his dignity. He let go of Malfoy's shoulders that he had grabbed on to. "Up and at 'em again right?" Harry gave a strained chuckle and started walking again. It had been a long time since he'd felt this clumsy.

Draco moved back but kept close in case of another stumble, "Yes, bouncing. Just stand up in either flat shoes or bare feet and bounce on your toes. It helps strength your ankles for more than walking in heeled shoes."

"Alright then, I'll get bouncing later, after I finished training for now." Harry kept on walking back and forward, back and forward across the floor in the tiny room. "So, now you know how I grew up. How did you grow up Malfoy?"

"Spoiled rotten of course, and raised in the old ways. I was given high goals and expected to reach them but when I didn't I wasn't punished, simply told to try again until I succeeded. Every failure resulted in ice cream and every triumph resulted in a reward."

"Sounds really nice." Harry tried to keep the wistfulness out of his voice as he continued to to trot. No matter his personal feelings regarding Lucius Malfoy Harry couldn't deny that the man seemed to truly care for his family.

"It was. I was, of course, expected to maintain certain behavior in public and if I failed in that I was disciplined but I've always known where I stand with my family. My parents love me and my aunt only loves the Dark Lord, all else can go to hell for her."

"It's sad really, somehow I doubt that You-Know-Who loves her back. From what I've seen he loves only himself." Harry shrugged. "Still, every family has a loon...I'm my family's crazy one. Your parents love you and that's what matters."

"Hmmhm. I do rather wish she'd have left Malfoy Manor when the Dark Lord vacated it as well though." His disgust for Bellatrix rang clear in his voice.

"Very understandable." Harry said with feeling as he watched Malfoy carefully from behind his glasses. For the first time he really took the time to wonder what it must have been like, having Voldemort in your home, the one place where you're supposed to be able to feel truly safe. Harry knew that Voldemort cared for no one and that the only pleasure he had was in other people's pain. It can't have been easy. Harry was starting to see Malfoy not just as an annoying git, a school rival but as a real human being with virtues and faults just like anyone else. He didn't really know how he felt about it though. Getting to know Malfoy would mean that Harry would start to care, that was his nature and he was afraid to. He had lost so much already and caring only meant that you had one more thing to lose.

Harry shook himself out of those thoughts with an effort. It had only been a day so far, too early to start worrying about caring and loss. For now he needed to concentrate on co-existing in a way that would be plausible and acceptable to everyone.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: **_Thank you so much for reading, as always we would love to hear what you think. Please let us know if you think we should continue posting here or perhaps move the story to another site._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Drama, Creature fic, Draco in bird form and gifts in the form of dead rats.

**AN:** _Gasp another update that didn't take months…Looks like we're on a roll here. Thank you so, so much for your continued support and wonderful, amazing comments, they warm us like the summer sun in the middle of the cold, dark autumn. Also thanks for the pointers on the French, it will be changed as soon as we have time to go through it properly._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Four.**_

A few hours later found Draco standing on the beach, his wings out in the strong breeze, bare toes digging into the sand as he thought over the little revelation about Harry Potter. Raised as a muggle. It certainly didn't fit with the tales everyone had been fed about how Potter had been brought up. It did explain some things however, the sheer rudeness of him rejecting his hand that first year, the complete wonder that even now peeked out, the way he never seemed to accept what should be impossible in their world. After living as a muggle for so long and then find out that magic is real, it must have set a notion of nothing being impossible into Harry's head. He reached down and picked up a beach stone, chucking it into the waves.

Now he was curious, a damnable flaw in his make up that. He was curious about what else he'd been told about The-Boy-Who-Lived that was wrong. It was odd, feeling so curious about Potter but he couldn't blame his condition for that. He'd always been nosy and whatnot and had he still been human he'd still be curious about Harry. He'd always wanted to know what made Potter tick except now he didn't want to crush him into dust with the knowledge anymore. Weird.

Harry stood upstairs, looking out of a small, square window. He couldn't take his eyes off of Malfoy, more specifically Malfoy's wings. When he had them out like they were now they were magnificent, large, sharp and fluffy at the same time. Every single feather was pure perfection. White didn't even begin to describe them, they were almost glowing, shimmering and shifting like they had a light within. Harry wanted to touch then, rub his face against them, wrap himself in them completely. It was a scary feeling. "Beautiful."

"Well zat is a given," Fleur's voice came from behind him, "wiz veela zat is."

Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Fleur's voice. So embarrassing, he hadn't been taken by surprise like that for a long time. It was only the familiarity of Fleur's voice that kept his magic from lashing out. "Ah...No one was supposed to hear that really." He felt his cheeks color.

She chuckled and pat his shoulder, "Nozzing wrong wiz admiring beauty petit. I did not get a chance to ask zis morning but 'ow did you sleep?"

"Like the dead. I woke up shortly but after that I slept like a log." Harry smiled. "If that sand pest hadn't bitten me I would probably have kept on sleeping. Strange."

"I am glad you slept well. Now 'ow did ze shoe lesson go?" Her eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Some blisters, some swollen toes but it wasn't a total disaster, now I'm bouncing, to strengthen my ankles." The corners of Harry's mouth twitched with mirth.

"Oui zat will 'elp," she covered her mouth in a short yawn, "pardonez moi."

"Don't apologize; we're the ones who should be sorry for coming here, crowding you and making more work for you. I'm sorry." Harry took a step back so that Fleur would be able to pass him without trouble if she needed to.

"Non 'Arry you are not making more work and even eef you were, you are family. I am just tired because zat family is expanding," she pat her still flat stomach.

Green eyes flashed down to her stomach and then up to her face again. "Really? That's so awesome." He stepped forward to give her a hug. "Wonderful! Congratulations Fleur. Oh, does Molly know?" Harry could see Molly's reactions to learn that she would be a grandmother for the first time in his head and it made him smile. It was nice to get some good news, to get a reminder what they were fighting for. Harry hadn't heard anything from the other Weasley's for over six months and it was close to eight months since he'd heard anything from Remus and Sirius out in the woods, trying to convince the werewolf packs not to join Voldemort. This child was hope and it was something they desperately needed.

"Of course, she is on ze moon," Fleur pat his back, "Bill sent me up for a nap, not zat I am complaining."

Harry hugged her again before letting her go. "Then go rest instead of talking to me, I don't want to face the wrath of the wolf." Harry grinned to show he wasn't really worried about Bill.

She chuckled, "Oui, oui. Eef you see le petite Malfoy before dinner tell him zat eet ez safe to practice flight 'ere. 'E does need to learn to fly wiz zose wings eef 'e 'asn't learned yet."

"I'll tell him." Harry nodded, in fact he would go out and tell him straight away, he wanted to see how Malfoy used those gorgeous wings of his.

"Zen I go to nap." She moved away and slipped into the master bedroom to settle in for her nap.

Harry trotted down the stairs, grimacing a little at the ache in his feet. He paused in front of Ron and Hermione's door but he heard Hermione cheer Ron and Luna on in a chess game so he left the door closed and continued downstairs. Harry grabbed his jacket and headed outside. It was winter and it amazed Harry that Malfoy was standing there without a jacket and without shoes. Harry would freeze if he did that. "Um, hi." He said when he reached the blond. "Fleur told me to tell you that it's safe to fly here if you want to. This whole stretch of the beach is warded against muggles." Those wings were even more magnificent up close and Harry kept his gaze on Malfoy's face so that he wouldn't openly stare.

Draco's wings fluttered, Harry's approach surprising him, but then he stretched them out with a considering hum. "I suppose I should keep in practice learning."

"Mind if I watch?" Harry had to ask; he sat down on the sand and hoped he wouldn't give any sand gnomes a lift inside on his clothing this time.

He shrugged, the wings moving and fluttering with the motion, "Suit yourself."

He gave a couple of experimental beats with his wings then took a few quick steps and a jump, lifting into the air.

At that moment Harry _almost_envied Malfoy, to be able to fly without broom or other aids, just push off the ground and be off. Even in the air with large wings flapping Malfoy was elegant and graceful...Typical.

Draco kept low, not out of fear of being seen but because he was still learning flight and if he fell he didn't want to drop a long way, which was also why he was flying over the water, softer landing. He banked left then right, rose and fell by small increments, beating his wings to stay aloft. This low there weren't any air currents strong enough to let him glide but he'd sample that aspect of flight once he was sure he'd not fall. He flicked a wing and made a short spin in the air, pleased when it didn't unbalance him and send him crashing to earth.

It was interesting watching Malfoy fly. Harry knew that he probably looked like an idiot, sitting and admiring the flying veela but he couldn't help himself. He comforted himself with the thoughts that if he met Malfoy in a regular Quidditch match he would still beat the git.

Draco caught sight of Harry watching him and just couldn't help but show off a little, doing aerial tricks designed to flaunt his skill. He was driven by the veela need to show off for his mate and his human habit of showing _up_ Potter, or trying to. He was so absorbed in it that he failed to notice the seagull above him, tracking his movements but he certainly noticed it when the blasted bird divebombed one of his wings during a complicated maneuver, sending him plummeting down into the sea.

Harry was on his feet and running before Malfoy hit the water, hand outstretched and calling on his magic to bring Malfoy to him. Fuck the water was cold but not worse than swimming in an ice covered pond. He kept wading and kept his magic active until he had brought Malfoy close. "You alright?"

Draco gave him a narrow glare and twisted out of the magic hold, standing up and slogging to shore through the water, "Oh just fine Potter, I'm soaked, and salt water is foul on the wings." He looked like a sadly drowned chicken.

Harry couldn't help himself, the sight of Malfoy and knowing he was safe and unharmed caused Harry to flop down on his ass in the shallow, cold water and laugh until his ribs hurt. He wasn't laughing at Malfoy, not really. The whole situation was just too much.

"Well I'm so glad I could amuse you Potter, it's what I live for," the sarcasm dripping off those words should have been given a snark award as Draco shook out and beat his wings, taking out his wand to remove salt as they dried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Harry gasped out between giggle fits. "I promise I'm not laughing at you but the sight of that blasted seagull taking you down..." Harry chuckled helplessly. "I'm glad you weren't hurt, I was worried when I saw you crash." Harry's teeth started to clatter and he could almost feel his lips turn blue. Having a laughing fit, sitting in a winter ocean with your clothes on wasn't the brightest of ideas. He struggled out of the water and ran his hands over his body in a heating charm but a hot shower and fresh clothes sounded heavenly.

"Idiot," Draco finished drying and removing salt from his wings and retracted them. The rest of him was soaked as he'd prefer a bath to wand cleaning and he snagged Harry's arm as he headed for the cottage. "You are _not_ allowed to make yourself ill."

"Hey, you are just as wet as I am." Harry protested weakly as he allowed himself to be almost dragged towards the cottage. "You're not allowed to get sick either."

Luna regarded them with a raised eyebrow from the garden where she was picking some winter apples for dessert. "Bathing in cold water is good for the soul." She nodded. "I'm so happy you're playing together."

Draco barely spared her a glance and a wave as he pulled Harry into the cottage and up the stairs, "I won't get sick. I don't even get cold anymore."

"Well bully for you then." Harry followed Malfoy up the stairs and into their shared room, waiting for the other to let go of his arm.

He grabbed a big, warm fluffy robe from his trunk and dropped it into Harry's arms, "Go, shower, warm up because I am not smelling the vile scent of chicken soup should you catch cold."

"Feeling kinship with your feathered sisters and brothers?" Harry grabbed the robe with a quick thanks and a grin and was out the door before Malfoy had time to respond.

"Little prick," Draco stripped his wet clothes off, donning another robe out of his things, this one red silk, and banishing the sodden mess to his house elf before sitting down with a book to wait on Harry.

The shower was blessedly warm and Harry wouldn't have minded to linger under the hot spray but he couldn't be that selfish. They were many who had to share bathroom and hot water in the cottage after all. He dried himself quickly and wrapped the warm, fluffy robe tightly around his form before cleaning up the bathroom after himself and walking back to their room.

~~oOo~~

Draco looked over at Harry as they walked into Gringotts, well Harry as Bellatrix. He had to admit he was impressed with the way Potter was walking and acting, he'd managed to affect Bellatrix's voice and actions almost perfectly and he actually sauntered in the killer heels. They walked over to Brobdig and Draco glanced over at Bellatrix/Harry to start the script.

"You there," Harry stared at the goblin with a superior glare. "take me to my vault...Now!" Not a please or a thank you to be heard there. When he'd first polyjuiced to Bellatrix he'd almost panicked. Bellatrix Lestrange was a very curvy witch and it threw his entire body out of balance to have things that pouted out both in the front and in the back. Every time he looked down Bellatrix's boobs stared back at him, it was a frightening experience and it took a while to get used to it. He hoped he carried it off though.

Draco almost smiled at the sharp bark. It was classic Aunt Bella and no one could say otherwise.

The goblin briefly glanced up, "Wand?"

Harry sneered and reached into the purse he'd borrowed from Mione and pulled out Bellatrix's black and curved wand holding it up for the goblin. "Make it quick, I don't have all day."

The goblin eyed the wand now pointing in his face then looked over at Draco, "And yours as well."

Draco held his wand up as well, "We're quite busy Brobdig, stop wasting our time." His tone was cold and arrogant, the perfect pureblood.

"Very well, come with me," the goblin got off of his chair and came around the desk to lead them to the carts. He turned before they would get into one and cast a spell, nodding when no extra human signatures were revealed. He settled at the controls as the two human got into the cart.

Harry's heart was pounding but he managed to stay calm on the outside as he was settled next to Malfoy in the cart. They whooshed forward but Harry couldn't even concentrate on the breakneck speed. He kept wiggling in his seat. "This underwear is terribly uncomfortable." He whispered in Malfoy's ear as he wiggled some more. The black lacy panties kept riding up where Harry didn't want them to. How did women wear things that were so tight and constricting? He now knew much more about Bellatrix Lestrange and her undergarments than he'd ever wanted to.

Draco leaned to whisper back, his lips brushing Harry's ear, "Suck it up and take it like a woman." He gripped the side of the cart as they spun and the Thief's Pitfall came up. "Hold on."

Harry grabbed on to the sides of the cart tightly and did as Malfoy had said and held on for dear life. He did his best to ignore the shiver that had gone through him as Malfoy's mouth had brushed his ear. It was probably an accident due to the shaking movements of the cart and it was _so_wrong to get the shivers over something like that when he was for all intent and purposes Bellatrix Lestrange at the moment. Malfoy was her nephew, her flesh and blood. That thought made Harry shiver for a completely different reason.

Draco braced himself as they ran through the magical water then came to a stop, dropping down several feet. He pulled Harry to him, sheltering him with his body even though he knew there was a cushioning charm on the ground. There was an abrupt stop followed by a hard landing on his bum. "I hate that part."

"Hm." Harry replied and struggled to get out of Malfoy's arms and stand on his own two feet. His legs felt somewhat shaky but he didn't think he could afford to show any weakness.

"Mr. Malfoy you will identify your guest or I will call the guards." The goblin's voice was firm and cold.

Draco glared down at Brobdig, "Did you not receive the letter I sent, has Gringotts fallen out of the practice of reading the correspondence of their customers?" His voice was equally cold and harsh as he helped Harry; now back in his own body, to his heeled feet.

Harry gave him a sharp glare and ran his hand through his own, short and messy hair. "You knew this would happen." It wasn't a question. He was upset that Malfoy had forced him to go through with this song and dance. Was it fun to humiliate him by putting him in women's clothing and high heeled shoes? He could have worn his cloak or disguised himself as anyone. Being Bellatrix was completely pointless and Harry didn't see any humor in it. Now he wanted to get the Horcrux and get the bloody hell out of there, go somewhere we he could be on his own for a while.

"The Thief's Pitfall erases all enchantments. I brought extra Polyjuice so we can get back out. Only I and Aunt Bellatrix have the right to enter the vault alone," he met Brobdig's gaze, "this is my mate. Obviously you see the reason for the disguise considering his status in the Ministry. I trust there will be no issues?"

The goblin shuffled closer to inspect Harry before nodding, "None at all Mr. Malfoy." He turned and led them to a huge vault door covered in writhing metal snakes.

Harry walked with them in silence watching the snakes and having uncomfortable flashbacks to the Chamber of Secrets. He wondered briefly if these snakes would answer him if he spoke to them but pushed those thoughts out of his mind to watch what was going to happen next.

Draco used the claws of his left hand to prick the fingers of his right, drawing blood that he dribbled into the mouth of one of the snakes. One by one the snakes slithered back to reveal the door and Brobdig opened it, waving Draco and Harry in. The veela turned and held out his hand for Harry. "Come on, the sooner we're finished the sooner we can polyjuice you again and get out of here."

Ignoring Malfoy's hand Harry stepped inside the vault and looked around. He didn't care about the cold, jewels and artifacts; he was only after one thing and one thing alone. A buzzing inside his head told him that there was indeed a Horcrux inside the vault, the only question was where. He closed his eyes, tilted his head and really listened. _There_, green eyes slitted open again and he watched a rather small and plain golden cup in the far right corner. "It's that one." He pointed towards the cup.

"Hm," Draco picked his way through the contents of the vault and picked up the cup, feeling a disgusted chill go through him. It felt like he was holding pure evil in his hand. He took a moleskin pouch from his side and dropped the cup into it. He also picked a few more objects, a set of books, and a small case up and put them in the bag. "Alright, let's go." He tossed Harry a small phial, "Wait to drink that until after we go back through the pitfall again."

Harry caught the phial and nodded shortly as they made their way out of the vault again. All the dark art artifacts gave him the creeps and he couldn't wait to get out of there. A cart, Harry didn't know if it was the same one they'd traveled down in stood waiting for them and Harry sat down next to Malfoy again, waiting until after the water had washed over them before he uncorked the phial and drank the foul tasting content.

The wind from the cart dried them off quickly enough and soon they were back where they started. Draco stepped out of the cart and waited for Harry to do the same. He glanced back at the goblin, "Do remember to keep your silence and I will be rather...grateful."

The goblin smirked, understanding that he meant that so long as he kept his silence he'd receive a bonus. "Of course Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded and nudged Harry to start walking. He wanted out of here now. He had a nasty feeling that something bad was on its way and he wanted out of here before it arrived.

Harry walked swiftly, the heels on his shoes clicking against the stone floor. He had adopted Bellatrix's manners and expressions again and he walked out of the bank with his head held high, dark eyes filled with loathing for everyone and everything around him. "Come on Draco, don't dawdle."

Draco narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling Harry was getting into ordering him about as Bellatrix a little too much. "Yes Aunt Bella." He followed close as they made their way to the unlicensed apparation point in Knockturn Alley. A slimy shimmer went down his spine and he turned to see one of the Dark Lord's favorite sycophants watching them from the shadows. He had his wand in hand and a petrifying spell cast before the spy could do anything more than turn to run. He handed Harry the moleskin bag, "Go on back, I'll be right there. I have to wipe his memory first."

Harry took the bag and then caught Malfoy's arm in a strong grip. "If you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming back here and I won't be happy." Harry might not be entirely pleased with Malfoy at the moment, no, not pleased at all but he still didn't want anything to happen to him. He gave the blond one last stern look before he raised his hand and disapparated with a sharp crack.

It was absolutely disturbing to hear Harry's voice coming from his Aunt's mouth and saying words like that. Disturbing but at the same time, it pleased some deep part of him to know Harry was worried for his safety. He turned to the Death Eater and took out his wand. He was going to wipe his memory but in addition he fully intended to set a curse on him that would eat him alive from the inside out. It would remove one threat permanently and serve as a message to the ranks of the Death Eaters that there was now someone working against them that didn't play nice.

~~oOo~~

Hermione leaned into Ron as they watched the disguised Harry pace back and forth in the neck-breaker heels. "He'll be fine Harry. He's a sneaky Slytherin remember?"

"That doesn't matter, what if that Death Eater wasn't alone? You don't leave anyone behind, that's the first rule, hell it's probably one of the only rules. You don't leave your comrades behind and I did just that." Harry hissed angrily and continued pacing, the long black dress swirling around him.

"He asked you to leave mate, you had to get the bag out of there quickly." Ron tried to calm Harry down but judging from the venomous glare sent his way it wasn't working. Ron almost cowered getting a glare like that from Bellatrix Lestrange. He really couldn't wait for the polyjuice to wear off.

Fleur came in with a tray of tea and scones, "Le petit Malfoy ez no pushover 'Arry even wizout ze veela powers." She pat him on the shoulder.

"He's a bloody bastard that's what he is but he should still be back by now." Harry practically growled the last words out. "I shouldn't have left. It's been more than ten minutes now hasn't it?"

"It has been nine minutes and thirty four seconds Potter, really you're so impatient." Draco's drawl came from the doorway.

Harry stilled and breathed a deep sigh of relief before he stalked over to Malfoy and punched him in the chest. "You...You are such an arse!" He pushed his way past the blond. "Now I'm going to lock myself in the bathroom until I'm out of this _vile_body." He clomped up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.

Draco lifted a brow and rubbed the spot Harry had struck. Apparently he was getting further back into what was him because he felt no nigh painful pull to follow and smooth Harry's feathers over. "Hm and you'd think he'd have been pleased to see me."

Hermione snickered then giggled, "You really are a git Malfoy."

"Why thank you Granger I do strive for the title."

"Harry's very forgiving." Ron said to his own surprise. Why he was even bothering to try and explain things to Malfoy he didn't know. "I should know." He added and scratched his red hair sheepishly.

"No one likes to be scared though." Luna said and looked up from the bracelet she was making out of seashells and something that looked like dried beans. "And no one likes to be made fun of."

"Scared," Draco measured the word, "I don't know why but I find it hard to believe that P-" a chirp came out of his mouth that had him blinking and frowning in confusion. He tried to speak again but all that came out was chirps and an odd little trill. Before anyone could say anything however, he started glowing and changing shape and the next thing the room knew they were looking at a pile of wriggling clothes on the floor.

"It's like that muggle movie you showed me." Ron looked at the pile of clothes on the floor with saucer wide eyes before turning to Hermione. "The one with the witch that melted...Except that no one threw water on Malfoy."

Luna rolled her eyes and flicked her wand to remove the clothing pile and reveal what was underneath it.

Hermione blinked at the white morph gyrfalcon that glared pointedly at Ron and made a loud shriek. "Er..."

Fleur chuckled, "Ah so le petit Malfoy's animal form ez un falcone."

"Looks like a bloody chicken to me." Ron said but hid behind Hermione just in case, the blasted feather duster seemed to have it out for him.

Bill tried his best to hide his amusement and failed miserably at it. "What caused him to transform then? It didn't look as if he did it by choice."

"Stress," Fleur laughed as the falcon took a brief flight just to whack Ron on the head with a wing and then fly over to Luna and perch on the dreamy girl's shoulder, "Today 'as been nozzing but stress for 'im and when a veela is stressed zey 'andle eet one of two ways."

"If this is one way then I'm not sure I want to know what the other is." Bill replied and chuckled at his brother's startled expression.

Luna turned her head and regarded the white falcon on her shoulder seriously with pale blue eyes before she went back to working on her bracelet.

Hermione looked at Fleur, "Well _I_want to know. What's the other way a veela deals with stress?"

"Throwing fireballs at what ze problem eez," her voice was matter of fact, "le petit Malfoy could not do zat because ze stressor was an amorphus threat and an angry mate. So his body forced a transformation to escape if need be. Eez zis ze first time you've transformed Monsieur Malfoy."

The falcon made an affirming chirp that had her nodding.

"Zen you will be stuck in zat form for ze rest of ze day as your instincts will want you to learn eet." She chuckled at the mournful sound the bird made. "Just be glad you did not get a wolf form," she glanced at her husband, "zat would be disaster non?"

"If he was a wolf he wouldn't even be here right now, Harry's mate or not." Bill answered shortly and grit his teeth. He was much more easygoing now that the moon was new but the wolf was still lurking inside him and another wolf in his home, near his pregnant mate. It would have been a disaster yes and most likely a bloodbath between them.

"I'm surprised you haven't jumped on him and tried to eat him...Wait, no it's foxes who goes after chickens, not wolves." Ron had recovered from his slight scare and was back in full teasing mode again.

They heard the bathroom door open and close and silent, barefoot steps in the hallway upstairs before another door closed firmly.

"Looks like Harry is Harry again." Bill commented.

Hermione hummed and jiggled her foot, "So...who's going to tell Harry that Malfoy's more feathered than usual?"

An indignant chirrup came from Luna's shoulder and Draco's feather's stood on end as the bird seemed to look at Hermione as if she'd betrayed him.

"I'm out; as much as I would love to tell Harry that Malfoy is a chicken I really don't want to get in the way of his temper." Ron shuddered. "With his magic flaring wild he can get rather scary."

"Well I'm not doing it either and there is no way Bill will let Fleur do it." Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"I can do it." Luna said calmly. "It's Harry we're talking about; he would rather tear off his own arms then hurt any of us." She dislodged falcon Malfoy from her shoulder gently and got up from her seat. "Really, three Gryffindors in the room and you leave me to tell him." She shook her head sadly and walked up the stairs.

Draco the falcon made a sound that was suspiciously like an avian snicker.

"Hush you feathered menace or I'll pluck you bald," Hermione glared at him. She wouldn't really do that, over the last week she and Malfoy had come to an odd understanding. He was still a git and a prat and a pureblooded twat but when he played nice he was also witty, able to keep up with her own quick mind, and he'd been coaching her in chess. She'd actually almost beaten Ron last night.

Ron looked positively gleeful at his girlfriend's threats and he grinned manically at the bird.

Draco hissed at him then went about preening his feathers.

It wasn't too long before Luna came back downstairs. "So Harry knows and he wasn't dangerous or scary at all." She gave Ron and Hermione pointed looks before she tilted her head in thought. "The fact that he wasn't scary was helped by the fact that he was half naked...Probably more scared of me than me of him. He asked if Malfoy was hurt or in pain in his bird form and when I said no he said that he wants to be alone for a while, that he had things to figure out."

Draco flapped his wings when she sat back down and hopped up on her shoulder again. He didn't pretend to understand why he was more comfortable with Luna than anyone else but it was similar to how he'd felt as a child when his mother would rock him after a nightmare. She was...soothing. He nibbled at a strand of hair and made a questioning chirp, cocking his head up to eyes the ceiling.

"He's fine." Luna replied and picked up her tray with seashells and beans again. "You know how it is, sometime you just need some time on your own to cool down and clear your head before you say or do anything to make things worse. The grain-garbles are singing too him so he should calm down quickly."

Draco made a soft sound then settle firmly to nap on her shoulder. He'd have rather napped on Harry's shoulder but his mate was angry with him and would probably chuck him out the window. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Fleur smiled and spoke softly, "Luna do you 'ave any veela blood in your ancestry?"

"A little but very diluted, a great, great with many more great grandmother several centuries back was a veela." She replied and held the finished bracelet up to check it intently. "Do you think Neville would like this? I haven't heard anything from him since before I was taken to the dungeon at the Manor."

Hermione smiled, "I think, Luna, that Neville would like anything you gave him."

Luna gave her a brilliant smile and slipped the bracelet into a small velvet pouch to keep it safe until she could give it to Neville. "The seashells are to give him the calm of the ocean and the beans will keep him grounded to the earth he loves."

Hermione snugged her head on Ron's shoulder, "That's so sweet."

Ron nodded and wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly. Sometimes it was easy to overlook Luna since she didn't make much noise of herself. It had to be really, really hard to be away from your loved one, not knowing how they were doing, if they were safe or not. If Ron had been in her shoes he would be a wreck. He squeezed Hermione again, grateful to have her in his arms.

Fleur walked over and ran a hand over Luna's hair, "I zink you will find zat Neville gets ze most strength from zought of you cherie so zat bracelet will be a greater gift zan any ozzer."

"He gives me strength too so that works out just fine." She slipped the velvet pouch in one of her many pockets and started to braid her hair instead, fastening it with colorful ribbons and the seashells that she hadn't used for the bracelet.

Hermione nodded, understanding exactly what Luna meant. Her gaze lit on the sleeping falcon on Luna's shoulder and she murmured softly, "Fleur, why did you ask if Luna had any veela blood?"

Fleur went to sit in her husband's lap, "Le petit Malfoy looks to 'er as a maternal influence I zink. When 'e could not be wiz 'Arry in 'is distress, 'e went to Luna. Normally only zose wiz veela blood can stand as a matriarchal figure to a full blooded veela and because veela are matriarchal by nature 'e seeks a female 'and when confused or distressed. I 'ad zought 'e would look to me automatically simply because I am ze only heavily veela blooded female in ze area. But I am glad zat Luna 'as ze veela blood. She ez a better person for eet."

"It's a good thing" Bill agreed. "I love you blossom but you have the veela temper, I think Malfoy needs someone that can soothe him, someone that doesn't have a desperately territorial and possessive mate." He tangled their fingers together and brought them up to his mouth so he could kiss them. "I love you Fleur, since the first time I saw you, when you were way too young for me."

She puffed up a bit, "I was seventeen, zat eez not too young!"

Hermione chuckled and murmured into Ron's ear, "How many times have they had this argument again?"

"I lost count somewhere along the twentieth argument...And those are only the ones I've witnessed." Ron replied and nuzzled Hermione's neck. "I really don't understand the issue, Fleur's right, she was legal in every way and Bill's only six years older than her, hardly ancient."

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Six years isn't even a drop in the bucket especially in the magical world where people live to be over a hundred."

"My point exactly. Madame Maxine is twelve years older than Hagrid and they seem happy enough...Granted not the best couple example but I couldn't think of anyone else." Ron shook his head to get the mental image out of it and continued to snuggle his girlfriend. "Love is love, as long as both parties are old enough to make their own choices then age doesn't matter at all."

"Ha! See! Even your little brozzer agrees wiz me William Weasley!"

A startled chirp came just after that exclamation and Draco was seen to be looking around wildly before realizing what had woken him and he actually gave Bill a ruffled glare.

"Oh put a sock in it roadrunner." Bill glared back. "And of course Ron agrees with you, he's the younger one in that relationship by a whole six months." He stuck his tongue out at his baby brother.

Hermione snorted, "Oh yes six months, such a horribly humongous gap."

Fleur smirked, ""Ermione agree wiz me too!"

Draco made an irritable sound, nibbled a strand of Luna's hair then took off into flight, deliberately ruffling Bill's hair on the way out of the cottage. In this form he had no fear of climbing up in the sky. He was closer to his instincts as a falcon and they told him how to fly. He looped, dove, and at one point swooped down on a flock of seagulls in revenge for the one who knocked him out of the sky a week ago. He enjoyed the flight though he was also somewhat melancholy about Harry's anger at him. The veela didn't like its mate being angry with him but didn't know how to fix it. A gift perhaps? That would be good. From high up he spotted something his more primal brain thought would work well and dove to capture it. Prize in talon he flew back inside, up the stairs and laid the gift at the foot of the bedroom door before flying up to watch and guard and make sure no one stole Harry's gift.

A couple of hours later Harry had calmed down enough to feel ready to rejoin the others. He didn't know why he was so upset, why it hurt so much to think that Malfoy just wanted to make fun of him. On top of that he had been truly worried about the git and the worry only made him more upset. Walking across the bedroom floor in his socks Harry opened the door and nearly stepped on the dead rat lying on the floor just outside the door. A half startled, half disgusted shout escaped him before he could even think about it. A small pool of blood lay under the rat and it looked utterly revolting.

A curious trill came from a wall sconce where Draco had perched. Did his mate not like the gift? Perhaps the presentation of it was wrong?

Harry had just bent down to pick up the rat by the tail when he heard the trill, he looked up and caught sight of the white falcon looking down at him with curiously pale eyes for that kind of bird. "This yours?" He waved the rat back and forward in his grip.

The falcon made a chirp and fluttered its wings in a 'it's for you' sort of motion, at least as much as a bird was capable of. It was mostly just a bunch of flapping to the human eye.

Shaking his head at Malfoy's strange behavior...Well stranger than usual, Harry walked down the stairs to find a place to get rid of the disgusting dead rat.

Draco flew after him and landed to hop and waddle alongside Harry as he walked.

Hermione stared at the sight, "Um..."

"Don't ask because I don't have an answer." Harry said testily.

"Oh it's adorable." Luna sighed and leaned forward. "He's brought you a gift, a gift that will feed you and keep you strong."

Harry just stared at the blonde as if she'd grown an extra head, the rat corpse dripping blood on the floor.

Fleur's hand was covering her mouth, "Oh, oh dear. Luna ez quite right. In zis form 'e ez all instinct and ze gift ez to...sooth your anger. At least 'e did ze 'unting in falcon form. Veela 'ave been known to bring zeir mates full grown oxen as gifts before."

"Okay." Harry said warily, not having any idea what to do, he'd gotten some peculiar and rotten gifts before but never a rat. "What do I do? I refuse to eat this...this _thing_," He shook the rat. "but I don't want to hurt his feelings either."

Hermione gnawed on her lip, "Um is there some way to make him understand that you associate rats with Pettigrew-"

She broke off when Draco hissed and his feathers puffed up.

Well it was worth a shot, Harry crouched down and looked Malfoy in the eyes, at least he tried to. "This, rat...reminds me of Pettigrew...Wormtail." He dropped the rat and stepped away from it with wide eyes. "Not good, makes me sad...Angry."

Harry was aware that Ron was almost pissing himself with laughter where he stood but Harry's focus was on Malfoy and on trying to make him understand so that he didn't get gifted anymore vermin. He tried to project a feeling of the anger, sadness and helplessness he'd felt when Wormtail got away, making Sirius have to go on the run and when Wormtail had cut him at the cemetary, hoping that Malfoy would somehow pick up on it.

The falcon made a sad little trill and nuzzled Harry's hand before taking the rat up in his talons and flying away to dispose of it.

Hermione grabbed a pillow and whacked Ron over the head, "Okay enough Ron! I don't think that's anything to laugh about."

"I know the subject is no laughing matter but seriously...Seeing Harry talk to Malfoy like that was bloody hilarious." Ron tried to smother his snickers.

"Well it worked." Harry said defensively. "Malfoy went through the trouble of catching that rat just to bring it as a gift. I don't want to throw that gesture in his face...Beak...Well you know what I mean."

Fleur spoke seriously, "Ronald 'ad 'Arry not taken ze time and effort to make le petit Malfoy understand...it would 'ave been bad. A veela 'oo ez rejected, and zat ez 'ow it would seem to le petit Malfoy, while in zeir primal form will leave and stay in zat form until zey die, which often 'appens swiftly as zey stop eating, barely drink. In ze primal form zere ez no 'uman thought to temper ze instincts of ze veela."

Ron sobered, no matter his teasing he really didn't want Malfoy to fare ill. Impossibly enough the git was actually growing on him. "I didn't know that, I apologize."

"I don't know what I'm doing either." Harry said. "I'm sailing completely unchartered waters here, just grateful that Fleur and Luna is here to help me steer clear of the most dangerous cliffs."

Hermione smiled and pulled Ron's head down so she could kiss the top of it, "You're a blunt loud-mouth but you're a good man too Ron." She looked over at Harry, "And don't worry too much. You always manage to navigate your way to where you need to be."

Ron snuggled close to Hermione again, happy that she wasn't too angry with him and nodded eagerly in agreement towards Harry. "She's right; you have an almost uncanny ability to be at the right place just when you need to be there."

"Thank you guys." Harry smiled at them and muttered a scourgify towards his hands to clear them of any rat germs. He looked around and hoped Malfoy would return soon, the falcon was actually very cute. Harry didn't have any issue with bird Malfoy, his issues were with gitty human Malfoy. Towards the bird he felt oddly protective.

"Well that's what friends are for right?" Hermione looked over at Fleur, "So the falcon form, you said he's running on instinct without human thought. What about emotion?"

Fleur smile, "Oh 'e feels emotions in zat form, absolutely. Zey are actually magnified because 'e no longer 'as 'uman logic telling 'im 'ow 'e ez _supposed_ to feel."

"It will take some getting used to but maybe we can all think twice when we deal with falcon Malfoy. Because his human logic is gone, so are his shields. He'll hurt much more easily in this form." Luna added softly.

Hermione nibbled her bottom lip and pressed closer into Ron, "Merlin that'd be horrible. Fleur does Malfoy's veela side already love Harry?"

Fleur smiled and shook her head, "Non, ze veela desires 'Arry and 'is approval. Eet wants 'im to be safe because a veela gets once chance at a mate and eef ze mate dies ze veela follows soon after. Ze 'appier a mate ez zen ze more likely zey are to stay in a safe place. Veela, much like succubi, thrive on touch, affection, emotions, and desire but once our mate ez found only ze emotions and touch of our mate will work for zat."

Harry ran his hand through his hair as he listened to Fleur. Suddenly the whole letting Malfoy stay close to him plan didn't seem so simple. Harry didn't like having that much control over Malfoy, that the other's wellbeing depended on his touch and safety. He knew that this was something he would have to get over but he just didn't know how to do it.

"Don't worry so much Harry." Luna's knowing, pale blue eyes were fastened on him. "It will work itself out eventually, most things do."

Hermione nodded, "She's right. I mean you're already starting to be concerned over Malfoy and admit it, you've sort of grown to like him when he's not being a little git."

"Those times are few and far in between." Harry grumbled stubbornly. "But yes, when he's not being a complete tosser then he's not that bad." His day spent in lacy knickers was still vividly remembered and Harry wasn't ready to just let that go just yet. He wouldn't take it out on Malfoy in bird form though.

Just then the falcon swooped in once more and landed on Harry's shoulder, a good sized rock in his beak. He made a little chirp and nudged at Harry's cheek.

Harry turned his head to watch the white bird on his shoulder. He smiled and stroked Malfoy's head with the tip of his finger. "Welcome back, what've you got there?" The bird released the rock and Harry brought it up to his face, gasping when he turned it and saw the brilliant flashes of purple inside it where the light hit it. "It's beautiful."

Hermione's lips twitched when the falcon puffed his feathers up and made a pleased chirp at having found an appropriate gift for Harry. She couldn't help it; the falcon looks so cute and pleased with himself. "What is it Harry?"

"I'm not really sure but it's beautiful." It looked as if the rock was filled with sparkling gems to Harry; he didn't know what it was called thought. He held it up so that Hermione could see it clearly but he didn't let go of it since he didn't know what Malfoy would think if he did." He ran his fingers over Malfoy's smooth feathers again in an another silent thank you.

"Oh! It's a geode," Hermione got up to walk over and peer closely at it, not touching so as not to upset Malfoy even though the falcon had his eyes shut in bliss at Harry stroking his feathers. She felt a slight energy from the geode and her lips curved up in a knowing smile, "and an amethyst geode to boot."

"Are amethysts something special?" Harry asked and looked at the...Geode was it? "I just find them pretty and purple."

Ron chuckled, happy that he wasn't the only one clueless. He saw Luna almost roll her eyes and mutter something about boys.

Hermione shook her head, "You two, don't you pay any attention in History of Magic and Magical Theory?"

"Not really no." Ron shrugged. "Those were the classes to catch up on any sleep you've might have lost during the nights."

Harry flushed but nodded in agreement. No matter how he tried he could never pay attention in those lessons, they were so mind numbingly boring that he had to let his mind wander to get through them. Right now though, he had to admit he missed even them. If things were normal they would have been at Hogwarts right now, sitting in those boring classes with their schoolmates.

"Ugh okay listen, certain crystals and gemstones have the ability to enhance or attract different things depending on the stone. Amethyst is known for protection from negative energies and poison, enhancing the memory, calming the wearer or user when in distress, and balancing the internal energies." It also promoted love but she wasn't about to say anything about that. "You can go into any New Age muggle shop and get a crystal but not all of them will work for you. The stones either have to be naturally 'charged' to activate their special properties or a witch or wizard has to 'charge' them. Naturally charged stones come from points where ley lines intersect and the magic power in the earth itself congregates. That geode, Harry, is naturally charged."

"It's a wonderful gift Harry, naturally charged crystals are not easy to find." Luna added with her usual dreamy smile. Her eyes were sharp though as she watched the falcon on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at the sparkling rock again, knowing that it was a thing he would treasure. "How far did you fly to find this?" He asked Malfoy softly, not expecting an answer. He walked over to an empty chair and sat down, continuing to pet Malfoy without even thinking about it. His feathers were silkly soft and Harry wondered if Malfoy's large veela wings would feel the same to the touch.

Malfoy just made a chirp and nuzzled Harry's cheek before settling down to enjoy the petting and attention.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: **_Thank you so much for reading, as always we would love to hear what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Drama, Creature fic, Very randy Ron and Veela allure all over the place.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Three new chapters in a week, I'm not sure I believe it myself. _

_So my sweetest soul sister Trulywicked has begun to post this story on Archive of our own so if anything happens here, it will be up there as well. Both TW and I have accounts there so you can just search for either Trulywicked or Acherona if you want to. _

_Again thank you so, so much for all the wonderful feedback, it means so much to us._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Five.**_

As dawn peaked in through the window in Harry and Draco's room and the light filtered over white feathers speckled with black. The falcon perched on the foot of Harry's bed opened its eyes and then, in a glowing flash, a very human, quite naked Draco was falling off the bed with a shout. He hit the floor with a thud, his forehead smacking into the wooden planks. "Bloody hell ow!"

Harry was sitting up in bed with the first shout, looking around wildly for a threat that wasn't there. He leaned over the edge of the bed and was met with the sight of Malfoy's very pale, very naked arse. Flushing bright red he quickly pulled up again, both grateful and mournful that he wasn't wearing his glasses, making everything rather blurry. Harry pulled one of the blankets he wore off the bed and tossed it over the sprawled form on the floor. Doing his very best not to laugh madly out loud. "Here, cover up. You alright? No lasting brain damage?...No new ones I mean."

"Oh you're bloody hilarious," Draco rubbed his forehead and turned over, using the blanket to cover the important bits as his mind went over yesterday's events. "Circe save me, did I really present you with a _rat_?"

"Remember that do you?" Harry's voice was filled with amusement as he felt around the stool he used as a bedside table for his glasses and put them on, bringing the room into clarity. "It was a nice rat as far as rats go I suppose. Plump with a long nice tail."

"Oh bite me," Draco stood up, blanket hitched around his waist and went to sit on his own bed, "Not my fault I went, what did Fleur call it...primal."

"No it wasn't and I'm not making fun of you...Not really." Harry pulled his over large pyjama jacket up as it had slithered down his shoulder. "Bird you is actually kind of cute."

"I beg your pardon but Malfoys, even if we happen to be falcons at the moment, are not _cute_. We are dashing, handsome, breathtaking, awe inspiring, gorgeous not cute." Draco ran his hand through his ruffled hair, carefully scratching around the stripe of feathers laying flat along the top."

"You forgot cuddly, fluffy, non-snarky and yes cute...Or adorable if you like that word better." Harry grinned as he regarded the wizard on the other bed and scratched at his own wayward hair, not even bothering to try and make it lie down flat. That was an impossibility and Harry had given up on it years ago. He tried to keep it clean and tangle free but that was as far as his hair care went.

Draco gave him a half-hearted glare and muttered, "'M not cute _or _adorable." He flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He felt exhausted, like he'd run for several kilometers without stopping to rest or for water.

Harry's eyes softened, recognizing the exhaustion and tiredness behind pewter gray eyes. "Sleep Malfoy, the sun has just risen, it's still bloody early." Harry made his way out of bed and grabbed his usual jeans and sweater, reaching down to grab his sneakers too. "I'm just going to go use the shower before everyone else wakes up and wants to do the same."

"Hm," Draco cracked open one eye and watched Harry walk out of the room. He almost hated to admit it but Harry wasn't quite so bad a mate choice as he'd first thought. Yes, alright he couldn't stand his human form but he'd not carried that over to the falcon and, if Draco was honest with himself, Harry was certainly attractive enough.

The hot water washed over him and Harry wondered if he could wash away the flash of almost animalistic attraction he had felt for Malfoy back there as easily as he washed away the sleep and grime from his body. He scrubbed his skin harshly. He wasn't ready to feel something like that...Not now when he didn't know what tomorrow would bring and definitely not for Malfoy. No matter this mate thing...Harry couldn't see anything else between them ending in anything but pain and heartache for the both of them. He finished washing up and got dressed quickly before slipping out of the cottage and down to the beach; he would go for a run, trying to get some of the energy out of his body and his mind.

Up in the bedroom, Draco pondered some more. So Harry was a reckless, hot-tempered, Gryffindor with a hero complex that was sure to drive Draco's veela insane but, from what he'd seen in the week they'd been at the cottage, he was also determined, attractive, hard-working, and kind. The occasional sharp tongue that made an appearance wasn't a bad quality either, at least not in Draco's opinion. By Merlin was he really contemplating this? Really, seriously considering accepting the choice his veela had made? He rolled up and went to the window, blinking when he saw Harry, running over the sand on the beach, the sleek seeker muscles carrying him along with a grace that intrigued man and veela alike.

A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, it was improbable and a recipe for disaster. And just enough of a challenge that it was irresistible to him. He turned to get some clothes before he went to take his own shower, during which he'd contemplate how he was going to get Harry interested in actually trying.

Harry crouched down, placing his hands on his knees and catching his breath. He hadn't run very far and not very fast either but the cold air still burned in his lungs, Harry liked it, he felt cleansed in a way. He looked out over the ocean. When the war was over, if he was still alive he wanted to return to the ocean, maybe somewhere where it was warmer, where he could swim in it without getting frostbite...That would be nice. He looked up at the cottage and saw shapes moving behind the windows, showing that the others had started their day as well. He straightened up and started to walk up the path towards the house, it was time for him to join them.

Hermione laughed at Bill and Fleur as she helped the quarter veela make breakfast. It seemed to be a morning tradition for Bill to try and sneak some of the food early and then for Fleur to scold him and whack his knuckles with whatever was handy. She looked over at Ron, who was making the toast, shoulders shaking with his own laughter and went to brush a kiss over his cheek. "Here, give this a taste," she held up a spoonful of the porridge she'd been making and adding honey, cinnamon, and apples to, "Tell me if it's too sweet?"

Ron tasted the porridge and his eyes almost rolled back in his skull. "It's absolutely perfect, not too sweet at all, just as it should be. I call dibs on that porridge, want it all to myself...I can even forsake my bacon for it." He licked his lips, wanting to savor the taste.

"Ronnikins are you sick?" Bill rushed forward to feel his brother's forehead. "You're giving up meat, the world is ending!"

"Please Fleur, whack him harder." Ron growled and squirmed away from his more than annoying sibling.

Hermione exchanged a look with Fleur, then both of them brought their spoons down on Bill's backside, making him jump with a howl. Hermione tossed the spoon into the sink and leaned against Ron, giggling.

Draco paused at the base of the stairs, raising an eyebrow at Bill rubbing his bum, "Well this is an interesting sight to see first thing in the morning."

Bill looked over his shoulder at the blond. "Well you can look but you cannot touch, this...This treasure belongs to my wife and my wife alone." He wiggled his bum and walked over to the table, to finish setting it.

"Do I even want to know?" Harry asked from the doorway where he hung his jacket on a hanger.

Draco's eyes went to his mate and took in the more rumpled than usual hair. It was untidy and wild and brought to mind far more enjoyable ways to get the rumpled, windblown look than running on the beach. He cleared his throat and walked closer to Harry, aiming to be as close to charming as possible without making him suspicious, "Aside for the horribly scarring mental trauma I've now got at the mere suggestion of Bill's bum, I doubt you do."

Harry smiled and flushed a soft pink at the closeness of Malfoy. He usually wasn't that close to him. "Well Bill's bum is enough to give anyone a trauma so no...I think I don't want to know."

"Oi!" Bill shouted in an offended tone, making Ron giggle.

Fleur kissed her husband's lips briefly, "Well I like your bum amour and my opinion ez ze only one zat matters oui?"

"Yeah...Still I've had a lot of compliments on his bum I'll have you know...Songs have been written about the glory that is my arse."

"You are an arse so that I can believe." Ron said and inched closer to Hermione, nosing at her neck. She smelled wonderful this morning.

Hermione giggled, "Ron that tickles. Songs written Bill? Were they Halloween songs?"

Draco pursed his lips and murmured to Harry, "More likely parodies."

Harry chuckled and moved fully into the kitchen. Bill Weasley was good looking, even with the scars slashing down one side of his face and he knew it. Harry thought it was good for him to be taken down a few pegs. "Anything I can do to help?" He turned and asked Fleur who was the crowned queen of the kitchen.

She smiled at him, "Oui you and le petit Malfoy cut up ze fruit," she nodded at the bowl of high sugar fruits on the counter, "but 'and me two steak filets from ze icebox first sil vous plait."

Draco moved immediately to the fruit to begin peeling the nectarines as Harry went into the icebox. His gaze dropped to his mate's rear end and, perhaps not quite objectively, studied it and came to the decision that that was a real bum worthy of sonnets and songs. Firm and round and he wondered just what a handful would feel like.

It suddenly felt very hot in the small kitchen and Hermione still smelled so bloody good. Ron dropped the bread he'd been toasting and plastered himself against his girlfriend, nibbling and kissing his way up and down her neck while his hands went down to her hips.

Harry straightened up and handed Fleur the steaks before watching his best friends with wide green eyes. Ron could be snuggly yes but now he was practically snogging Mione in front of them all. Still wide eyed he went over to Draco, picking up a knife and slicing some of the fruit.

Hermione squeaked and jumped, turning in Ron's hold and pushing him away, "Ron! What in the world?"

Fleur looked over from where she was preparing the two steaks and bit her lip to hold in her laughter. Well at least they now knew that Ronald did absolutely love Hermione to the exclusion of all others.

The redhead moved closer again, letting his hands wander. He was burning, burning for the beautiful woman in front of him. Everything about her was exceptional and Ron couldn't keep his hands off of her. "I can't help it Mione. I love you so much. I need to touch you, show you, treasure you." His mouth latched onto a soft, perfectly shaped earlobe.

Harry was staring, he really couldn't help it. From the corner of his eye he could see Bill staring too, but he looked more amused than shocked.

Draco lifted a brow incredulously and whispered to Harry, "What is your friend doing?"

"RONALD!" A thump told of Ron being whacked on the head with a wooden spoon by a fiercely blushing Hermione. "I love you too but by Merlin get a hold of yourself. We're in front of your brother and sister in law, Harry and _Malfoy_for Mab's sake!"

"I don't care, our love is beautiful." Ron didn't care about the bump growing on his head and advanced again.

"I have no idea what Ron is doing." Harry shook his head in disbelief and leaned towards Malfoy. "From the looks of it he's aiming for assisted suicide by wooden spoon."

Fleur burst out laughing, "Bill if you would please?" She waved at Ron before he wound up injured or worse.

Bill nodded and walked to Ron, pulling him into a headlock. "Come on randy brother of mine. Let's go out, you can help me gather the eggs." He grabbed a basket and pulled a protesting Ron with him outside.

Hermione stared after them, still half in shock, "What in the name of Merlin was that about?"

Fleur giggled and pointed at Draco.

"What? Why are you pointing at me?" Draco's brows drew down in confusion and not a little insult. He hadn't done a thing to the Weasel.

"I have to side with Malfoy on this, he was nowhere near Ron." Harry said and looked between Fleur and Hermione. "I must say though that suddenly I'm very happy not to be sharing a room with you two." He gave Hermione a pointed look.

She flushed, "Harry!"

Fleur had to slump into a chair, she was laughing so hard, "Le petit Malfoy did nozzing on purpose, 'e ez accidentally releasing 'is allure."

Draco blinked, "I'm doing what?"

Hermione frowned, "But then, wouldn't Ron be trying to jump Malfoy?"

"Ugh Granger please I don't need nightmares."

Fleur subsided into chuckles, "Eef Ronald did not feel true, honest love zen yes, 'e would 'ave been drawn to le petit Malfoy but 'is feelings for you 'Ermione are stronger zan zat and so ze allure affects him but not to draw him to ze veela exuding it but to 'is true love."

Harry turned and looked at Malfoy curiously. "Allure?"

Luna came gliding down the stairs, bypassing Harry and Malfoy to wrap Hermione in a hug. "I couldn't help but overhear. Isn't it wonderful? To know Ronald loves you that much, that even with a fullblooded veela releasing his allure all he thinks of is you? You're lucky Hermione."

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip, feeling her own heart flutter in her chest the same as it had when Ron had spoken about the little ball of light that had brought him back. "I know. It was still...embarrassing to have that happen in front of everyone but I am happy he loves me so much."

She looked at Malfoy. "And good for you, learning to use your allure. Both the nargles and I were wondering when it would happen." She leaned in closer and whispered in Malfoy's ear. "I dreamt about your wedding last night. It was beautiful and you were happy."

Draco's head was spinning a bit, "My w...what do you mean my allure I'm not doing anything...am I?"

Fleur had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at how adorably confused Draco looked as she nodded, "You are zough you 'ave not noticed eet. Right now eet ez an unconscious act. You will 'ave to learn to control eet but for now, per'aps you and 'Arry should 'ave your breakfast in ze garden. Luna and I will start teaching you to control eet after breakfast."

Harry's brow was furrowed as he watched Luna fill a tray with their breakfast, he didn't really understand. "B-but why don't I turn into a horndog like Ron then? Shouldn't I want to be all over Malfoy like honey on a spoon? And why isn't Luna affected or Mione?"

Fleur got up to put one of the rare steaks on a plate for Draco. The primal transformation and now allure would require more calories and protein. "Luna ez unaffected because of 'er love for Neville and 'Ermione because of 'er love for Ron. You 'owever," she wagged a spoon at him, "I do not know but zen you 'ave never been too badly affected by ze veela allure 'ave you?"

Harry thought about it and shrugged. "I haven't met many veela's except for you and though I love you dearly I've never felt any kind of passion for you. Well there were those at the Worldcup but I didn't pay much attention to them until they turned into those half bird thingies...I just wanted to watch the game."

Luna chuckled and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Oh Harry I love you, you are one of a kind and best of all you don't even know it."

Draco grabbed a bottle of nectar from the icebox and took the tray from Luna, speaking softly, "I'll be in the garden." He rushed out, frowning.

Fleur watched out the window as he sat down and rubbed his temple, "Pauvre petit. Zis can not be easy for 'im. Unlike born veela 'e 'as not been told what to expect from birth and we do not know when each aspect will appear for 'im."

"It won't hurt him, will it?" Harry asked and chewed on his bottom lip nervously. He didn't like the frown Malfoy had worn. Even Harry could admit that none of this was Malfoy's fault. He hadn't asked for any of this to happen to him. He looked out the window at the wintery garden and got ready to follow Malfoy out there. "Will you please speak to him after breakfast?" He looked at Fleur pleadingly.

"But of course," she pat his shoulder, "and non, eet will not 'urt 'im physically but when someone ez confused zey feel vulnerable and can lash out to protect zemselves."

"Not much different from his usual behavior then." Harry said dryly and grabbed his jacket and his tea. "Thank you for helping him, I'm going to go out there and have my breakfast now, no one should eat alone." He slipped outside just as Bill and a much more coherent Ron came in the back door. Ron was as red as his hair and he looked down at his feet, not meeting his girlfriend's eye.

Hermione shook her head and walked forward to take Ron's face in her hands and kiss the tip of his nose, "It's okay. I love you too but next time it happens in front of the others I'm afraid I'll have to petrify you."

Draco looked up as Harry entered the garden. He'd not yet touched his breakfast, which could account for some of his headache. "I think I'm gaining sympathy for Longbottom."

Harry sat down on the wooden, weather worn chair and pushed the plate of fruit and the stake towards Malfoy. "Welcome to the club." He replied with a raised eyebrow and let his tea brew until it was thick and black as he liked it, even if Ron called it toxic waste. He fished out his two teabags and set them on the tray. "We're lucky though, to have Fleur here to tell us what's going on. Imagine if she wasn't here, your allure on and Ron trying his best to hump Mione at every turn...It would be ugly mate...So very ugly." Harry found himself wanting to make that frown on Malfoy's face disappear. It wasn't right that Malfoy should have to worry on his own. No matter what Harry was on his side in this.

"Oh thank you so very much for that mental image," Draco's voice was dry as he speared a chunk of fruit with a claw and popped it in his mouth. "Every time I settle into what I know of my...veelaness, a new aspect pops up and this one," he shook his head, "what's the point of an allure if it doesn't attract the one it's meant for? And now I'm wondering what will come after this. The half-bird form? Controlling storms? Or the one thing I've been dreading most?"

"I get that it's rough, believe me I know all about nasty surprises that never seem to end." Harry sipped his tea contently. "I'm not saying it will be easy but will work it out somehow. As unlikely as it seems you are among friends who want to help you. And who can really say that the allure doesn't affect me? We have no idea what will happen..I might jump you any moment now." He hoped to lure a smile out of Malfoy as he reached for a buttered toast, nibbling on it. "What are you dreading most? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Draco snorted and cast a spell to have the steak cut into chunks before spearing one, "How much of that horrid monster book did you read Potter?"

"Not much honestly. One time when I was doing my homework in bed it started to eat my pants and in fear of my bits I sort of accidently set it on fire." Harry flushed. "I didn't have the heart to tell Hagrid that I had killed my book so I just sort of winged it after that."  
Draco stared at him for a moment then his lips twitched and then, miracle of miracles, he started laughing. The image of Potter's pants being chewed on by a flaming Monster Book of Monsters was just too much.

Harry's own lips curved upwards even though he was basically being laughed at. At least the frown had vanished. Malfoy had a very full, smooth and infectious laugh Harry noted, he wouldn't mind hearing more of it.

A blond head shook as his laughter slowly ceased, "I think I may have needed that." He flicked his wand with a murmured spell and had his own copy of the book flying towards him. He stroked the spine and turned to a page he knew by heart, passing the book to Harry. "Third paragraph."

Harry took the book and crossed his legs gingerly just in case as he read. "Prophetic powers...Yeah I can definitely understand your concern regarding that." He looked up and med Malfoy's eyes. "Still and this is not something I say easily. If anyone could handle that and stay sane it's you. You have a strong mind Malfoy and an even stronger will."

"My a compliment," a blond brow lifted but rather than snark at Harry he just nodded, "thank you. I could stay sane but it would still be a pain in the pinfeathers."

Nodding Harry handed the book back to Malfoy. "I can't argue with that. Maybe you'll be spared; it said in the book that not all veela gets that power." He picked up his cooling tea and took another gulp. "Now eat before I'm forced to feed you."

"I am eating, I am simply pacing myself." Draco sniffed elegantly as he popped another fruit piece into his mouth.

Harry placed his empty teacup back on its saucer and eyed the empty toast plate. "Slow is what you are." He mumbled and tried not to think about how..._decadent_it looked when Malfoy speared the fruit with a sharp claw and practically licked it into his mouth. Harry shifted in his seat, beginning to think that he might not be as unaffected by the allure as everyone thought he was. He'd keep that tidbit of information to himself though, after all, Harry was good at keeping secrets.

"Well good things should be taken slow so you can enjoy the moment and every little aspect of it." Draco licked a drop of fruit juice from his bottom lip, "I like taking my time to thoroughly savor the taste and texture of what I put in my mouth."

"Hn." Harry replied and forcefully ripped his eyes away from Malfoy's mouth. He was not imagining other things Malfoy could put in his mouth...Really he wasn't...At all. There was a fluttering of a curtain and Harry rolled his eyes when he saw a flash of red hair and curious blue eyes. Typical Ron.

Draco caught it too and lifted a brow, "What is he expecting to see? You jumping me and stripping my clothes of or vise versa?"

"Not really sure, I think he'd be good either way as long as he got to see it...Then he would complain loudly and bitterly about being scarred for life." Harry stared at Ron and smirked when the curtain guiltily fluttered closed again.

"Hmm," it was a thoughtful sound with an edge of wicked as Draco looked contemplatively at the closed curtain and wondered if what he was thinking would break the reordered request of not to act too far beyond the pale with Harry's friends.

Harry gave Malfoy a curious look at that humming, thoughtful sound but he didn't say anything, didn't know what to say so instead he leaned back in the wooden chair and relaxed while he waited for Malfoy to finish breakfast. It was nice outside and not too cold considering it was winter. The sky was a pale, pale blue and the sun actually warmed this little nook of the garden.

Draco had more than his given reason for eating slowly. The longer he took to eat, the more time he had sitting next to Harry. Now that he'd made his choice to actively accept the mating, that was something he wanted very much. He knew his own temperature was higher than a human's, though not unbearably hot to a human's touch or nearness, but he wondered about Harry. Sitting next to him he seemed somewhat cold, not icy but just a little bit below most human's body temperature. He slid a glance over at his mate, "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm alright." Harry replied with a small smile. "I like the fresh air, always have. If I get cold there's always heating charms or thicker sweaters so I'm just fine."

He made a thoughtful hum. Perhaps Harry was just one of those humans who were just a bit colder than others, the ones who made excellent pastry chefs because their hands didn't melt the butter in the dough. He looked out over the horizon as he chewed on another piece of fruit, "Do you have plans for yourself of what you'll do after this war is over?"

Harry shifted in his chair, turning towards Malfoy with intense green eyes. "I don't know. I try not to let myself think about it too much. Sometimes I wonder if this war will ever truly be over. Maybe this is all I know, all I'll ever be. Some sort of weapon." He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind me, I had a drama moment." He smiled a hollow smile. "How about you, what were your plans for the future?"

Draco lifted a shoulder, "I'm still poking at that. I'm not entirely certain I want to make plans until after all the veela things finish cropping up." He looked over at Harry and studied the all too familiar face, "And why shouldn't you have a 'drama moment' or wonder. You've been treated as a weapon for a very long time so of course you're going to wonder. It will end though, and soon I should think, so just ponder what you enjoy doing most and if you don't want to fight anymore, if you don't want to be the weapon after You-Know-Who is gone, well then you can tell anyone who tries to convince you otherwise to go to hell."

Harry snorted and his eyes lit up. "You know, when you say it like that I almost think I could do it, just tell them all to shove off." He smiled again, an honest smile this time. "Let's make a deal. We win this fucking war and then we figure out where to go next together...After a sinfully long vacation of doing absolutely nothing."

Draco held out a hand, similarly to how he had done so seven years ago, "It's a deal."

This time Harry grasped the offered hand without hesitation, squeezing the pale, finely boned hand gently before letting go. Pretending the warmth that flowed from Malfoy into him by the simple touch didn't happen. This was a nice, friendly moment and Harry didn't want to ruin it.

The blond popped the final chunk of fruit into his mouth just as Luna and Fleur came out towards them.

Fleur smiled, "'Arry we must steal le petit Malfoy away now and start teaching 'im 'ow to control ze allure."

"Okay, I can't argue with something like that now can I?" Harry smiled and packed up the tray before rising from his seat. "I should get inside and satisfy Ron's curiosity anyway. Thank you Malfoy for a nice breakfast." Harry lifted the tray and headed inside, giving the veela blooded some privacy.

Draco's gaze followed him until he was out of sight and then he noticed the two women smiling at him indulgently. "Could you not look at me like that? I feel like I'm on display."

"How can we not look when you are so cute?" Luna tilted her head and asked. "You've accepted the bond, it's marvelous."

"That remains to be seen I think, depending on Potter," he stood up and brushed his hands down his trousers, "where will we be having this lesson?"

Fleur pointed to a forestline that the beach gave way to, "Zere. Eet ez far enough away so zat your allure should not be felt by ze ozzers."

"Just don't be surprised if some amorous squirrels or other wildlife attaches themselves to you." Luna said and laughed her bell like laugh when she saw Malfoy's expression. "Don't worry love, I'm only teasing...I hope." She grabbed a hold of his arm and started walking.

Fleur chuckled as she followed them, waving at Bill who was glowering from the cottage doorway. Her husband hadn't liked the thought of her and Luna being alone with Draco but the fact of the matter was that Draco had to learn control of his allure and someone other than the teenagers had to be guarding the cottage. She'd make it up to him later. They made it to a small clearing and Fleur waved a hand at the ground, "'Ave a seat petit, better to be comfortable for ze time eet takes to get you to start claiming control of ze allure."

"Start?" Draco frowned and transfigured a trio of pine needles into a trio of blankets for them to sit on.

"Oui, you will not learn perfect control of ze allure in one lesson. Eet takes time and practice. First you must learn to feel ze allure, to feel what eet ez like when you are using it."

"I'm guessing it slips when you are thinking about Harry, warmer thoughts then before so maybe that will be a good place to start. How you feel when you're thinking those thoughts, it might help you recognize the feeling of your allure as well." Luna petted his shoulder.

Draco frowned, "I was thinking 'warmly' about him since just after I woke this morning but Weasley didn't start accosting Granger until..."

Fleur chuckled, "Until 'Arry came in. Your allure slipped because you wanted to coax 'im closer to you oui?"

He nodded, "I was being as charming as I could without making him think something was up."

"You wished to be subtle and so your allure slipped out to draw 'Arry closer."

"Fat lot of good it does me when he's immune," he pouted in disgruntlement.

"I'm not so sure about that." Luna said with a sly smile, a smile so wicked it looked completely out of place on her dreamy features. "But that's not the point. If you hone your control over your allure, then you can release your allure and have it affect only the one you intend it to affect. I hear sex with the allure on is incredible for both parties...Is that true Fleur?"

Fleur's lips curved up and her eyes sparkled wickedly, "Well Bill 'as no complaints but I am only a quarter veela so my allure ez dampened. Malfoy, close your eyes and zink on 'Arry."

He sighed and did as she asked, "And what am I supposed to be thinking about him?"

"What attracts you to 'im, 'ow you want to bring 'im close, 'aving 'im in your bed," she smirked and nodded as he began putting out strong allure.

"Good, good. Now tell us how you feel...But not any details regarding your fantasies about my friend, just how you feel in general." Luna smiled at Fleur over Malfoy...No Draco's head. She felt protective towards him, he had become her friend and he was firmly Draco when she thought about him now.

He frowned and shook his head, "I can't explain it." That wasn't precisely true. It was more that he kept his emotions to himself and as much as he instinctively trusted Luna he couldn't reveal his emotions to her so blatantly.

Fleur hummed, "Your magic le petit, take note of it, ze pulse and flow. Zink about what ez different from 'ow eet normally ez."

He prodded carefully at his magic, paying attention to how it flowed and riding the familiar rapids of it until he noticed a somewhat unfamiliar current to it. He prodded at it curiously, focused on it and noted that it grew stronger when he did.

Fleur's eyes widened as Draco's allure grew heavy and thick in the forest, draping them all in cloying silence as the creatures around stilled. She tugged at her collar, starting to feel a bit hot though her mind went solidly to Bill. She had a feeling that she'd be making leaving him behind up to him a lot sooner than she'd thought.

Luna felt more than a bit hot and bothered as well but her feelings mixed with sadness, knowing she couldn't get close to the one she loved. She didn't even know if he was alright and he didn't know where she was or how she was doing either. It was difficult. She shook herself out of her melancholy and return to the task at hand. "That's it Draco, you see the difference now don't you?"

He nodded and poked at the different current some more before experimentally feeding some more power to it.

Fleur jumped as the allure almost exploded out from Draco. She'd never been so close to a full blooded veela exerting that much allure before and she was fairly certain that it had to be felt up at the cottage it was so intense. So much for their plan to save the others from embarrassment. She cleared her throat, "Bon now try to lessen it, push it back wiz your ozzer magic."

Draco switched from feeding power to the allure current to the magic surrounding it, narrowing it until it was only a trickle.

Fleur summoned two bottles of icy cold water and handed one to Luna. They would be here a while making Draco practice adjusting the strength of his allure. She just hoped things would be well up at the cottage.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: **_Thank you so much for reading, as always we would love to hear what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Drama, Creature fic, Still featuring a very randy Ron, casualties of allure, wing petting and our boys growing a bit closer.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so for your wonderful comments and feedback._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Six.**_

Harry eyed the bound and gagged Ron sitting on the couch with both amusement and a little bit of discomfort. He looked over at Hermione who still had her wand out after casting incarcerous on her boyfriend. Her clothes were still rumpled and she had a vividly purple lovebite near her collar bone.

Bill wasn't that much better off, locked in the kitchen pantry so he wouldn't run out in the woods and find his wife.

"You okay there Mione?" Harry asked warily. Even his own body felt hot and heavy and he wondered what Fleur, Luna and Malfoy were up to really.

She gave him a look, "I don't think you really want the answer to that Harry." She cast a cooling charm on herself and sat down in a chair several feet away from Ron to keep from jumping her boyfriend.

Like some sort of caterpillar Ron still tried to make his way towards Hermione, making whining noises behind his gag.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sight of it.

Bill howled and kicked at the pantry door. It was all like some sort of silly comedy except that it wasn't. It was hot and sticky and tingly and very, very real and Harry honestly didn't know how much more he could take before he rushed outside to find that frikkin veela and snog the breath out of him.

Hermione couldn't help it, she might be hot, bothered, and entirely too aroused for comfort but the sight of Ron doing that, Bill howling and trying to break through the pantry, and Harry looking like he was either about to crawl into a hole to die or hunt Draco down it was all too much and she started giggling hysterically. "This is like some twisted episode of Are You Being Served."

Harry turned to glare at her but burst out laughing as well, laughing until his side hurt and he was all sweaty for a different reason. "It's so ridiculous Mione, so fucking silly and yet we can't help but respond. I say we let Malfoy lose on the Death Eaters...Should make them easy pickings."

"Only if they're in true love with whomever they're dating at the moment, otherwise they'll try and jump Draco remember?" She brought up a knee to rest her head on it. "I'd love to be able to curse Malfoy for this but it's not his fault. He really can't help it and he has to learn how to use the allure correctly. Next lesson though I vote we all go several kilometers down the beach."

"I whole heartedly agree." Harry wheezed out and chucked off his sweater, leaving him in his t-shirt. He was frowning at the thought of Death Eaters or anyone else going after Malfoy, that didn't sit right with him at all.

Hermione felt something brush her foot and looked down to see Ron, nuzzling her ankle, his eyes pleading and longing and she shook her head before reaching down to run her fingers through his hair, noticing that the intensely overwhelming desire was fading a little bit. "So looks like you're not as immune as Fleur thought hm Harry?"

Harry turned his gaze away from caterpillar Ron nuzzling any part of Hermione he could actually reach and shrugged. "I don't think anyone could be immune to _this_, not that we need to shout that out to all." He turned again and gave her a pointed look. "I'm rather content with Malfoy not knowing the power he has over me."

"My lips are sealed. Harry, you know...Malfoy's not that bad these days. Maybe you should give it a chance? Unless you're so straight you make a steel ruler look bent."

"No, I think I'm on the curved end of the spectrum, that's not the problem and I know Malfoy isn't that bad." He sighed and sank down on the floor, leaning against the couch. "It's not Malfoy who wants me though; it's the veela, created by a potion. I don't know if it's fair to either one of us. Besides the war is still going on, should we really start something? We've already wasted more than a week here now. We all needed to rest but we really need to get going again soon Hermione." He rubbed his neck. "I don't know...Somewhere in my deepest dreams I always hoped that someone, someday would love me purely for me and I would love them for the same reason."

Hermione pursed her lips and plucked up a marble from a bowl of them on the table next to her and chucked it at Harry, nailing him right in the middle of his forehead, "First of all you and Malfoy have always been obsessed with each other. He's never been able to stand not having your attention and, think back to sixth year, neither have you been able to stand him not paying attention to you. Second, yes the veela wants you but I think Malfoy does too. This has been the first time his allure has come out and also the first time you and he have not snarled at each other in the morning, you don't think that might be connected? That his allure might have activated because it's _all_of Malfoy who wants your attention and not just the veela instincts? Third, you think we shouldn't be reaching out and grabbing on to what we can? Really? you think that Ron and I should set our feelings aside until the war is over?"

"No of course I don't think you should put your feelings on hold until the war is over." Harry rubbed his forehead, just knowing there was a round, red mark there where she had pelted him. "Ouch Mione! I'm starting to side with Ron regarding your abusive tendencies." He picked up the marble and rolled it between his fingers. "I admit it...I-I've probably been attracted to Malfoy for years, he's bloody gorgeous after all. I'm terrified though Hermione, I don't know if happy endings are for me and having something more to lose...If I did lose it I think it would crush me."

"I understand but you'll never have your happy ending, which I firmly believe there is one for you, if you're so afraid that you run from it. Besides running only gets you so far, sooner or later you have to stop and face the issue. So put your Gryffindor pants on and deal with it." She smirked at him.

"Yes Mum." Harry blew her a raspberry and continued to fiddle with the marble in his hand. He didn't want to go through life afraid but it was so hard to open yourself up and risk getting hurt. "I'll try, how about that? It's the best I can offer right now."

"I'll refrain from making a Star Wars reference and say that'll do for now." She looked up as Fleur and Luna came back in. "Oh, lesson's over then?"

Fleur nodded sharply, "Where is Bill?"

"Locked in the pantry, your wolf got a little frisky." Harry grinned as Fleur stalked towards the kitchen quickly. "And thank you Mione for not channeling Yoda. I think it's safe to free the caterpillar now."

Fleur marched to the pantry, opened the door, grabbed Bill by the front of his shirt and proceeded to drag him up the stairs, not that he really struggled, "Do not disturb uz!"

Hermione watched them go, "Um, are you certain about that statement Harry?"

"Eh...Maybe not. I guess you are a better judge of that than me...Besides, nuzzly over there is still going pretty strong." He nodded towards Ron who was still rubbing his cheek against Hermione's ankle.

"I'm just going to sit in the garden for a while." Luna told them with a small smile and stepped outside. Right now she just wanted to be alone, until the storm in her body had sunken down.

Harry nodded and wondered where Malfoy was.

Hermione sighed and released Ron from his binds, "Why don't you go find Malfoy? I don't think the allure is actively going but erm...the effects on us seem to be lasting." Her cheeks were a bright red as she finished her sentence.

"Right..." Harry flushed as well and got up from the floor. "I'm going; the fresh air will do me good in any case." He picked up his sweater and escaped outside just as Ron leaned in for a kiss, he did not need to see that.

Draco was practicing his flight again, this time keeping an eye out for any sadistic seagulls. He noticed that he was flying better today than he had before and wondered if it had to do with discovering his primal form. He rose higher into the air and spun a bit, testing himself and smirking when he didn't even wobble. He saw a familiar head of wild, dark hair and flew to touch down in front of Harry.

"No seagulls today." Harry grinned and let his eyes sweep over the other's form. "How's the air?" Harry could barely remember the last time he had flown just for fun. "Your lesson had...Quite an impact. I wouldn't go the cottage right now unless you're yearning for some really uncomfortable moments."

Draco huffed out a breath, "Believe me I've had enough of those for one day." He looked out at the sea, "I at least know how to increase and decrease it now but I still need to learn how to cut it off completely and direct it to a specific person." His wings fluttered a bit in agitation. "I don't like that I've basically made Luna suffer."

"She understands, I promise. Don't feel bad." Harry's eyes were drawn to Malfoy's wings and unwittingly he took a step closer. "It's not your fault so don't you dare feel guilty." He reached out a hand. "C-can I touch them...Draco?" It was the first time he called Malfoy by his given name other than when he'd posed as Bellatrix. It wasn't as hard to say as he might have expected.

"Hm?" Draco glanced at the direction Harry was reaching and extended his wing towards him in invitation, "Go on. I know she understands but, Fleur and Granger at least have their other halves around to ease it. Luna's is in Hogwarts doing...whatever."

"I know, it's painful not knowing what's going on back in school or in the outside world at large and I know it must be even more painful for Luna but it's still not your fault." Harry ran his hands over silky feathers reverently. Burrowing his fingers in the white fluff. He couldn't stop touching them, wanting to get even closer. It was as if the wings had a pull on him.

"There is no fault; except the Dark Lord's, but it still makes me...I don't know. Angry? Sorrowful? Both?" He let his eyes drop half closed, enjoying Harry's hands on his wings. "I can't leave this area until I at least have the allure under control too and I know you want to get moving, to find the other Horcruxes."

"It's okay, I know you need time to learn and I'm not going to leave you. Yes I feel impatient to get going and yes I want this war to end one way or the other but right now you are more important. I don't feel bad about it and I'm forbidding you to as well." Now Harry had both hands on the snowy wing, petting and stroking it.

Draco snorted and noticed the round red mark on Harry's forehead, reaching to brush one finger over it, "What happened here?"

"An unfortunate meeting with a marble," Harry smiled as his fingers moved over soft feathers. "Hermione is stronger than she looks. It's nothing, I was being stupid and she made me see sense."

Draco's crest rose for a moment, an instinctive reaction to the implication that Harry had been hurt by Hermione but then it lay flat as Draco remembered that Hermione had a penchant for sharp raps for reprimands and that had she really wished to harm Harry she was more dangerous with a wand than anything else. "Do you Gryffindors always solve things with violence?"

"Um...yeah, most of the time we probably do. There's nothing that can't be handled by barging on straight ahead." Harry grinned again and reached up to smooth down Draco's hair over the crest where it had gotten ruffled.

Draco made a soft hum. He'd always liked having his hair stroked, perhaps a little too much, and Harry's hand in his hair left tingling warmth in its wake. "Not true. Often barging right in makes a problem worse, not better."

"Well we can't all be sneaky, planners pulling on puppet strings in the background now can we? I'll leave that aspect to you and continue with my usual charge right ahead and kill the problem dead approach." Harry removed his hand from Draco's hair after a final stroke. "I've tried to plan but the plans never work anyway so charge ahead it is."

"It's a bloody good thing you've got me at your back now then."

"Yeah...I'm beginning to realize that." Harry's replied in a very softly and let his hands fall away from the other's wings.

Draco stepped back, giving Harry his space and looked at the sky, "I don't suppose you have your broom do you?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "No, we had to leave in a hurry. Only Hermione was prepared and brooms weren't a priority."

He chuckled, "Clever girl. You and Weasley really would be bollocksed without Granger wouldn't you?"

"Merlin yes!" Harry replied with feeling. "She's the brain, the glue and the heart of our little team. My sister in everything but blood."

Draco rather thought that Harry was actually the heart while Granger was the brains and common sense that kept the other two from flying off at the handle but he didn't say that. Not only was he not in the mood to argue, wonders never cease, but he had a feeling it would make Harry uncomfortable to be considered so important. "Sounds like Pants for me," off of Harry's look he smirked, "Pansy. She couldn't pronounce her name correctly when were first met and it came out as 'Pants' due to missing front teeth."

Harry snickered. "Oh I wonder what would happen if I called her that?" He could practically see the Slytherin queen breathe fire and burn him to a crisp. "Have you spoken to her since...You know?" Harry grew serious again, somehow wanting Draco to still have his friends.

He shook his head, "No, I was too busy getting used to it and she was off in Hogwarts and I didn't want to distract her." He knew about the Carrows' methods of discipline and didn't want his oldest friend to face that if she failed a test or didn't pay attention in class. "And now it's too risky to try and get word to her."

"I understand that, it's the same with Luna and Neville. Even patronuses aren't safe these times and owls are out of the question." He sighed. "Hopefully the end is in sight and our world can be free again. I have to believe that. Then you can speak to your Pants as much as you want to."

Draco stifled a soft snort, "I swear if you say that in front of Weasley I will get even in a most unpleasant way."

Harry grinned wickedly. "And here I thought I was being sneaky funny. Fine I won't tell Ron...Though he will be busy blushing whenever he sees you anyway. We had to bind and gag him...literally, he was that frisky when you had your lessons. Bill was locked in the pantry."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well then, I've wreaked havoc on everyone but you and Granger now haven't I?" He flapped his wings, loosening a couple feathers that tried to escape in the breeze before he caught them in hand. He retracted his wings and held the feathers up to the light. They'd be useful in a potion or two.

"No, no! I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I said it for your amusement." Harry nibbled his bottom lip and looked at how the light played over the sparkling veela feathers Draco held. "I sincerely doubt that Bill or Ron has the slightest complaint right now and I wouldn't say that Mione and myself were exactly unaffected." Harry looked to the side after admitting that but he had promised Hermione to wear his big boy trousers and he tried to keep his promises.

Gray eyes cut to him sharply and he had to put a choke chain of control on himself before he pounced on Harry. He lowered the hand holding the feathers and carefully went over to press his forehead to Harry's shoulder in silent thanks for the admission. "I'm growing to like you quite a bit Potter."

Harry hesitated for a moment before raising his hand to pet Draco's hair gently as his breath quickened. "The feeling is mutual Malfoy...One day at a time, right?"

"Mmm," he nuzzled Harry's shoulder briefly before straightening, "walk with me in the forest to kill the time?"

"Yeah, sounds nice." Harry swallowed loudly and held out his hand towards, the tall blond in offering.

Draco took the invitation, his veela nigh jumping in joy at Harry's softening and the rest of him smirking in satisfaction. The hand was a little cold but that was alright, Draco ran hot enough to keep them both warm.

~~oOo~~

Draco paused outside the back door of the cottage and cast a wary look at Harry, "Do you think it's safe?"

Harry tilted his head to the side and listened closely, not knowing really if he wanted to hear something or not. "It better be, we've certainly given them plenty of time." He pushed open the door and stepped inside, pulling Malfoy along with him. Blessed silence met them and the only one downstairs seemed to be Luna who was busy preparing a salad for dinner later on.

Draco peered at her and cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at her, "Are you alright?"

Putting down the vegetables she'd been handling, Luna walked over and wrapped her arms around Draco in a tight hug. "I am perfectly fine and I'm going to be quite cross with you if you pull away from me over this. We've become friends haven't we? I knew what would happen during your lesson before we started...It was my choice and mine alone." She beamed up at him. "Now how do you feel about radishes?"

He returned the hug awkwardly, patting her back and murmuring, "I wasn't going to pull away. I'm just...discomfited."

A soft tread on the stairs had them looking up to where Hermione, looking rumpled and lips still a bit kiss swollen, to say nothing of the vivid hickie on her neck, stood. "Er Bill and Fleur won't be coming down for dinner," her cheeks held bright red color as she recalled the brief lowering of silencing wards to allow that statement to be made.

"More food for us then." Harry said lamely and tried his best to keep serious at the sight of his usually very put together best friend. "Will Ron be down?"

"In a bit, he's taking a shower first," she moved to the ice box and pulled out some steaks before taking them to the stove, "Malfoy I know you like your meat werewolf rare right?"

"Yes."

"Harry I know how you like yours. Luna?" She half turned to tilt her head at the dreamy blond girl.

"Well done please, if you don't mind." Luna answered with a smile and went back to her salad. "Harry make yourself useful and wash and peal the potatoes." She ordered. "Draco, you can set the table."

Draco did as he was bid, setting the table as the smell of cooking meat and sounds of cooperative cooking filled the room. When Weasley made his entrance though Draco just had to pause and stare. Middle of winter and the berk was wearing a tank top but what made Draco stare were the red lines scored along his arms and the sets of perfect imprints of teeth on his neck. He looked over at a scowling Hermione, whose face had turned the color of the uncooked steaks. Who'd ever have guessed that Granger had it in her?

"Ron!"

"What?" Ron looked up at her with wide, startled blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Harry never mind the potatoes, I think we'll be fine without them. Make lemonade instead." Luna ordered again with twitching lips.

Harry sighed but put down the potatoes and went for a pitcher instead. "Forgot your shirt mate?" He asked but kept his eyes averted from his friend.

"No, I'm really hot and...Well it seems my shirt got ripped." Ron turned as red as his freckles and looked down at his feet.

Draco choked on air and actually fumbled a fork as Hermione shook. He moved to stand behind Harry, whispering, "I may be bent but even I know better."

Hermione jabbed the steak turner in Ron's general direction, "You...you...you're such a _bloke _Ronald Weasley!" It just figured that Ron would have no problem displaying the marks she'd put on him during their intimate moments. It was just such a guy thing but it was so embarrassing having everyone, especially Malfoy, know that she was wilder than first thought.

"What have I done wrong?" Ron looked around the room at them before turning pleading eyes on his girlfriend. "Whatever it is I'm sorry."

Shaking his head Harry moved towards Ron and grabbed him by the fabric of his tank top. "Come on Ron, you can borrow one of my shirts...Don't even begin to comment that it will be too tight."

Ron closed his mouth on his comment and followed Harry up the stairs and if he'd been a dog he would've had his tail between his legs.

Luna stepped forward and leaned her chin on Hermione's tense shoulder. "I don't believe he even thought it through...And we're all friends here. I can ask the wrackspurts to give him nightmares if you want."

"No. It's just so _embarrassing_! And of course he didn't think it through, he's _Ron_!" She rounded on Draco, hands on her hips, "Well?"

He backed up, "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say something snarky or...Malfoyish?"

He paused and tilted his head, "Do you want me to?"

"No," it was emphatic and she pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then no, no plans to. By Circe Granger I'm not stupid enough to make cracks about a witch's bedroom performance. I've seen the result of that one too many times and have no desire to be on the receiving end of the arse kicking it invites. How you act and what you do in bed is your business and none of mine."

She relaxed, "Okay."

"See, we're all friends." Luna smiled and threw Draco a wicked glance. "Becoming _very_good friends I believe." She had watched them from the garden and her heart warmed over the fact that Harry and he seemed to open up towards each other.

Harry and Ron came back down the stairs, Ron wearing one of Dudley's old football shirts. A shirt that was too large even for the tall, lanky redhead and the purplish color clashed terribly against his hair. "I really am sorry Hermione." He looked at her pleadingly.

She sighed and yanked him close for a brief kiss, "Idiot." It was dripping with affectionate exasperation, "Go help Harry with the lemonade."

Nodding eagerly his metaphorical puppy tail started to wag madly again and he bounded over to help Harry. "You gave me this butt ugly shirt on purpose didn't you?"

"Damn right I did." Harry nodded and elbowed his friend in the side gently. "You are lucky to have Hermione; I'll neuter you with a spoon if you blow it."

"Believe me mate, I know how bloody lucky I am. If I bollocks it up then you are free to castrate me because nothing will matter anyway." He looked over his shoulder at the petite brunette with his heart in his eyes.

She was flipping a steak and noticed the itch of being watched on the back of her neck. She turned and caught her boyfriend's eyes, rolling hers and pointing her wand at him before turning back to cooking.

Draco lifted a brow as the arse ugly shirt was transfigured into a nice, well fitting, light blue one. He'd have expected her to make Weasley grovel a little more but then again they were in a war. Time wasted on petty disagreements would be time regretted.

"Lucky!" Harry mouthed again and carried a pitcher of fresh lemonade to the table and put it down. Despite Ron's slip in decorum, Harry actually had a good time cooking and getting things ready with his friends. He loved Fleur and Bill dearly but it was nice that it was just them too. Harry had missed it more that he thought and it was nice to see Draco as a clear part of the group.

Hermione made up a tray with two extra steaks, some fruit, and a small pitcher of the lemonade and went to put it outside the married couple's door upstairs, knocking and shouting to let the two inside know it was there before going back down. She sat down beside Ron and started in on her salad with gusto. She knew that everyone else knew why she was so hungry but she'd gotten over it and so long as no one made any cracks about it she didn't care. "So will your lesson tomorrow be just after breakfast as well Malfoy?"

He blinked in the middle of chewing and nodded, "If Fleur isn't...um..."

Hermione's lips twitched, "Indisposed?"

"Yes."

She nodded, "I think there's still a little trickle of allure coming from you but not enough to make any of us uncomfortable."

"Just let us know when your lesson will be because I think I want to be somewhere far, far away." Harry gave Draco a smile as he said it, letting the other know he didn't mean anything bad by it.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I still have rope burns...From the spell!" He hurriedly said when he was given some strange looks.

Hermione hummed, the only one not discomfited as she hadn't tied Ron to the bed, yet. "Agreed my little inchworm."

Draco dropped his head in his hand, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. "I am not going there. It's tempting but I'm not going there."

"Good man, shows that you rise above temptation." Harry was suppressing his own laughter and doing a quite poor job. Especially when Ron turned pale and whined to Hermione that inchworm wan not a good thing to be called under any circumstances when you were male.

Draco lifted his head and looked around the table. Never once had he ever thought he'd be eating at a kitchen table in a beachside cottage with the Golden Trio and Loony Lovegood and not feel the slightest urge to hex one of them. If anyone had ever said he'd grow to consider them friends he'd have hexed _them_for it. Yet here he was, joking and getting on with them like he he did with Blaise and Pansy. It was like he'd stepped into another universe and, though it was far from a Malfoyish thought, he couldn't help but want to never step out of it. Still there were issues that needed to be addressed. "Not to bring the mood down but I was thinking, about the remaining Horcruxes."

Conversations quitted down and four pair of eyes turned on Draco. "What about them? Do you have any ideas?" Harry asked and a shudder went through him when he thought about the bag upstairs that still contained the cup from the Lestrange vault. Just as with the locket he hated having it close but thankfully they didn't need to wear it like the Slytherin necklace.

"In a manner of speaking. We're fairly certain that he also used Ravenclaw's diadem as a Horecrux right?"

Harry nodded, feeling strangely warm that Draco said we instead of you. "It makes sense since Voldemort seem to have a stiffy for the founders relics."

Draco looked at Luna, "I know it's titled 'lost' but do you have any ideas where it might be Luna?"

She smiled enigmatically. "Just because things are lost it doesn't mean that there aren't those who knows where they are." Luna placed her elbows on the table and leaned her chin in her hands. "I don't have a clue where the diadem may be but maybe I know who does...Maybe."

Hermione blinked, "Who?"

"The one who stole it from Rowena Ravenclaw to begin with of course." Luna blinked innocent, pale blue eyes at the other girl. "Helena Ravenclaw...Also known as the Gray Lady."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She'd never heard the story of how the diadem had become lost in the first place. "Ravenclaw's own descendant?"

Draco shook his head, "No, her own daughter. The tale goes that Helena was envious of her mother's wisdom and intelligence and stole the diadem to surpass it but the diadem wouldn't work for her so she fled. Rowena sent Baron Gabriel de Mornay, better known to all as The Bloody Baron, to bring her back. De Mornay doesn't talk about it but I don't think Rowena was interested in the return of the diadem but in the return of her daughter so she sent a man who was stupid in love with Helena to retrieve her. She refused to return and the Baron lost his temper and killed her. When he realized what he'd done he turned the blade on himself. He continues to wear the knife, bloodstains, and shackles as penance for his crime."

"Helena was in love with Gabriel just as he was with her but she felt she couldn't return. She had brought shame on her mother and the Ravenclaw name and in her mind she didn't deserve to go home again. She blamed it all on the diadem and its supposed powers. She's always wanted it destroyed." Luna looked somber. "It's so sad. Now they are both ghosts of Hogwarts and even though she forgave him centuries upon centuries ago the Bloody Baron refuses to even let her close, he still completely lost in his own guilt."

Harry looked down at the table. Even with Nick's stories he'd never really cared or thought about the lives and fates of the Hogwarts ghosts before they became just ghosts.

Draco nodded, "If the Dark Lord," he sighed, "I'm getting so tired of calling him that, bloody nose-less parody of a snake. If he turned the diadem into a Horcrux then he'd have had to have gotten its location from Helena and she might know what he did with it afterwards."

"Those were my thoughts as well." Luna nodded. "She's actually very nice albeit terribly shy once you take the time to speak with her. Very nice and so very lonely."

Draco hummed, "She talks to you a lot I'd wager. You're practically the embodiment of every Ravenclaw virtue. Would she tell you where to find the diadem do you think?"

"Such a compliment from the prince of Slytherin." Luna smiled at him. "I don't know if Helena will tell me where the diadem is, we've talked a lot over the years but she keeps her secrets very close. Right now I can't even get to her, she can't leave Hogwarts."

"No but," Draco tapped his finger on the table, "you'll need to go to Hogwarts soon I think." He met her eyes steadily, "You're needed there, for the others who'll be suffering under the Carrows and for Longbottom."

"I know." She answered calmly. "My time here is almost up. I will miss all of you but honestly I know you're right. I'm needed more at Hogwarts then here with you."

Hermione leaned over to give Luna a hug, "We'll miss you too but we'll see each other again you know. Once this whole mess is over." Her voice was confident and strong.

"Besides first we'll have to figure out how to even get you in so we've a little time."

"True, I'm not gone yet." Luna returned Hermione's hug. Hermione had been her first girlfriend, friend who was a girl and even though they were quite different she cared for the other girl a lot and felt very close to her. She'd always been on the outside, not fitting in until she met these people. Because of her friendship with them she had gotten to know Neville too and Neville was her everything. "I wonder how I will get back inside the school. I doubt I can just show up after having broken out from the Malfoy dungeon, I'm guessing those news have spread among the Death Eaters by now."

"And quickly at that." Draco drank some of his nectar. Lemonade wasn't quite sweet enough for his new diet. "I'm not sure how to get you back in just yet but we'll figure something out." He ran his finger along the rim of his glass, "as to the other Horcrux, I have a suspicion about what it is."

"You do?" Harry leaned forward curiously and pushed his plate towards Ron who had been eyeing his uneaten steak half for a while now. "What do you think it is?"

Ron speared the steak piece happily and brought it over to his own plate with a soft hum of contentment.

Draco lifted a brow at that but deigned not to say anything about it, choosing to answer Harry instead, "The snake. He doesn't care about anything but himself, power and murder yet he treats Nagini like she's a precious jewel. There are even other hybrids like her around, larger ones at that, but he's killed them, let them be used as sport. Yet the slightest hint of Nagini being mistreated or disrespected sends him flying into a murderous rage."

Harry's eyes widened. "I think you may be right. Now you know more about Voldemort, having been forced to spend time up close and personal but even I've noticed that he takes great care of that snake."

"Then how did he dare to send it after you in Godric's Hollow?" Ron asked after he'd swallowed quickly. "When Nagini was wearing the old lady suit."

Hermione shook her head, "But the curses I sent at her rebounded. It was like she was in some kind of bubble."

Draco nodded, "A protective enchantment. It would work against any regular spells."

"Lowlife bastard, going after my girlfriend and my best friend like that...On Christmas none the less." Ron growled and muttered under his breath. Most of all he still felt guilty that he hadn't been there with them. He still had such regrets that he'd left in the first place and he had nightmares about not being able to find them again and about Hermione and Harry not forgiving him, just walking away while he begged them to stay with him.

"It will be tricky, getting close enough to deal with Nagini." Harry brought his thumbnail to his mouth again, biting on it as he thought.

Draco reached out and tugged his hand down, "Stop that." He shook his head, "Nagini will be the easiest to get the bloody rid of out of the lot. For the objects we _have_to use the sword of Gryffindor but an Avada Kedavra will work on Nagini because she's not an object."

Harry glared mildly at Draco but let his hand rest on the table instead of biting his nails. "But if he still keeps her in that protective bubble thing then wouldn't the killing curse rebound too? We don't need it rebounding and hitting someone else."

Hermione shook her head, "No, because it's the one curse that can't be blocked remember? Well by means other than...well you know. The Killing Curse would go straight through the bubble."

"Hmm." Harry nibbled on his bottom lip now that his thumbnail was off limits. "It sounds too easy but I hope you're right. If we take out the snake and find the diadem then that should be it. Voldie would be on his own, no more soul pieces hidden away."

Draco nodded, "Harry what is it with you and self mutilation?"

Hermione giggled, "I think he just has an oral fixation. You should see what his quills look like after two months, chewed to bits."

"That has nothing to do with what we're talking about here." Harry flushed red and tugged at his hair in embarrassment.

"Not just his quill, the boy puts anything and everything in his mouth, it as if he can't get enough." Ron added, pretending not have heard Harry.

"Ron, you suck!" Harry grumbled and dropped his head on the table.

"No mate...That would be you."

Hermione took note of Draco's cheeks turning red and the rising temperature of the room that she'd already come to associate with the allure before it was ruthlessly cut back and she realized just how...inappropriately their words could be taken. "Oh dear. Um I think a change of subject is in order."

Luna chuckled. "I agree, or we may never see those two holed up upstairs again." She picked at her salad, arranging the vegetables in it by color. "So how about this weather then? You can tell spring is on the way right?"

Harry snorted. "Luna...I adore you."

Draco chuckled and relaxed now that the subject of Harry and oral fixation had been steered away from. Tomorrow and the next few days were bound to be interesting to say the least.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and we would love to hear your thoughts. See you all next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Drama, Creature fic, Veela fighting, alcohol and discussions of private bits, both male and female.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so for your wonderful comments and feedback._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Seven.**_

Hermione's lips twitched in amusement as they all made their way back towards the cottage. It was the fourth day in a row for Draco's allure lessons and according to Fleur he'd nearly mastered it. Something she was fairly certain Bill was grateful for. The poor man had come down the morning after the first lesson walking funny and he was still walking funny since he was accosted by his wife after every lesson. Draco had learned to 'target' the allure to one or sometimes three different beings and today was the first lesson in how to cut off the allure completely. She came up alongside Harry, "So do you think Bill will finally get a reprieve?"

"I haven't got a clue." Harry chuckled. "These lessons along with pregnancy hormones...I think Bill will stay busy and continue to walk funny for some time yet." He smiled easily as they walked. Ron teasing Bill about something behind them. They'd learned just how far away they had to move to escape the effects of the allure on the second day when Ron had turned into an octopus during their picnic. Harry was glad that the lessons were almost done; he was selfish enough to admit to himself that he missed Draco's company during the lessons and he was also selfish enough to admit that he didn't like the thought of Draco using the allure on anyone but him. It was stupid and childish but that was how Harry felt...Not that he was sure he wanted Draco to use it on him either. It was all very confusing.

She giggled, "Poor man. Well at least the lessons are almost over, for this in any case." She looped her arm through his, "Has he shifted to his primal form again any time during your walks?"

"Once but I don't think he was too stressed, he managed to change back on his own after a couple of hours." Harry petted her hand and fell into steps with her. "I like him in bird form, he's so cuddly. He gave me a twig as a gift."

Hermione smiled, "He is cute as a falcon, I'll give him that. He should be practicing shifting from human to falcon and back again though. I think that's next on Fleur's agenda since the allure was more urgent." She looked up at the cheerful call of Fleur, who was walking towards them, just ahead of Draco and Luna.

Fleur went over to Bill and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, "And 'ow ez my very tolerant man?"

"Good, now that I'm back with you." Bill replied with a smile and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "How are you blossom?" Bill refused to admit it but he was silently happy that it seemed as if Fleur wasn't in a hurry to drag him upstairs. He was sore for Godric's sake.

"Wonderful," she snuggled into his side, "le petit Malfoy surprised me. 'E did not take long at all to figure out 'ow to cut ze allure off. 'E might still slip now and again but 'e will get better wiz practice."

Draco came over to stand with Harry, "Bill should finally be able to recover now."

"I'm sure his bits thank you." Harry whispered to him. "You did great Draco, learning this so quickly. I'm starting to think that maybe your grades weren't all favoritism after all." He poked the blond in the side.

"Well of course they weren't! I work hard for my scores I'll have you know. After all I never received a failing grade in McGonagall's class now did I?" He gave his mate an arch look and was about to say something more when a whisper came across his senses that set him on edge and he turned to see a great blue heron making its way down the beach towards them. Gray eyes narrowed and cooled and Draco's hand went near his wand as the heron came to a stop two meters away.

Fleur stiffened, recognizing the magical buzz in the air, and leaned harder against her mate as the heron started to glow and shift until a pale skinned man in a simple gray feathered loin cloth stood before them. Cold blue eyes took in her appearance and Luna's as well, his head was bare aside from the gray crest of feathers laying flat on his skull, and his chest was bare. This was a full blooded veela, one born to it and old enough to have mastery over all his abilities.

Draco watched warily as the strange veela turned disdainfully from his inspection of Fleur and Luna and gave him a polite smile before bowing.

"Greetings young one," the unknown veela's voice held a foreign note, not French like Fleur's but harsher, closer to the Neatherlands, "I am Hern, a messenger for the veela colony in Norway."

Draco inclined his head slowly but did not return the bow, "Good day. What business would the Norwegian veela have with me?"

"Your awakening was felt by our oldest. It has been a very long time since a full veela has come from a diluted line and we would like to extend an invitation to you to come to our colony so we may offer you training in your new abilities."

Harry felt his stomach drop and he took an unconscious step closer to Draco. He didn't like this new veela's attitude, how he'd disregarded Fleur and Luna without a second glance. It reminded him strangely of the Death Eaters and their pure blood supremacy thoughts. Apparently he was not the only one with issues because he could hear Bill growl low and throatily as he pulled Fleur closer into his arms.

Hermione already had her hand inching towards her wand, not liking Hern's attitude either and wanting to be ready for anything.

Draco lifted a brow, "I appreciate the offer however," he interrupted before Hern could speak, "I am already being trained well by the two lovely blond ladies with us so I am afraid I must decline."

Hern's eyes went hard and flat and the crest on his head rose as he sneered, "Them? You can not possibly be getting adequate training from _them_. A filthy quarter-breed spawned from the half-breed offspring of a French whore," he sneered at Fleur, who cringed and moved behind Bill, feeling vulnerable, "and an insane witch whose veela heritage is so diluted it is useless?"

Bills growls grew louder and his eyes actually turned feral like a wolf's as he tucked Fleur securely behind himself. "Now listen here you dustbunny. You came here, to land I own completely uninvited. You have no right to slander _my wife_ and my very good friend. I've met you less than five minutes ago and I already know that these ladies have more breeding, honor and plain decency in their little fingers than you and your precious colony put together. If this is the grace and virtue of the veela then I'm glad my wife's blood is diluted because you are nothing to strive after. There are beings like you in this land as well. We call them Death Eaters and when we find one...We annihilate them." Bill took a step forward. "You sir are a disgrace to your entire species and I think you should leave..._Now_!"

"I think not wolf-halfling!" In an instant Hern had a blue fireball in his hand and the next it was flying towards Bill, knocking him to the ground and setting his jacket on fire.

"Bill!" Fleur dove to put out the flames before her husband could be seriously injured.

Draco's own crest rose at the attack and his wings burst forth when he saw the second fireball form in Hern's hand. He threw one of his own, this one white hot with his anger, intercepting Hern's before it could strike Fleur. "How dare you! You come here uninvited, insult my teachers, and attack my friends? Leave! Now! Before I lose my temper."

Hern sneered at him, his features twisting into the partial bird form, the veela battle form, for extra strength, "You can not possibly back any threat up young one. You have not had the proper training and if I must eradicate these bugs in order to see that your vision is clear than I shall do so," he threw a fireball at Harry, that was intercepted as well before Draco launched himself, with a shrill cry at Hern, his claws slicing out and slashing at the other veela.

He snarled when Hern dodged and gray wings burst from the intruder's back taking him to the air. He launched himself in the air as well, quickly chasing Hern down and throwing a fireball hard at a gray wing. He dove as the other made a shriek of pain and lightning began to walk the sky. Draco grabbed the injured gray wing and used it to bear the other veela back down to the beach, a safe distance away from the others, he let go just before they would both have slammed into the sand, rising up and letting Hern impact so hard the earth shook. He lifted a few meters in the air, snarling when Hern shifted into his heron form in a bid for escape.

Draco refused to allow him to escape and shifted as well, taking his primal form and diving like the falcon he was, catching the heron in his talons with a loud, furious shriek, driving him back down onto the sand.

Hermione stood gaping at the fight between the two veela, now the two birds. The heron tried to stab the falcon with its long daggerlike beak and clawed up at snowy white feathers only for the falcon to take the heron's head in his talons and press it into the ground. "Sweet Niniane, he's going to kill him."

Draco felt the ruffle of magic as his opponent started to shift back to humanoid form and he followed suit so that Hern could not escape. The battle formed heron veela struggled, his head still pressed into the grainy sand, feeling the fire of an enraged veela licking at the fingers of the one pinning him.

The new veela had not even partially shifted to his battle form and still he could not escape the younger one. He tried to call the wind but a shrill warning shriek and the sudden stab of lightning that struck by his head stilled him.

Draco got to his feet smoothly, hauling Hern up along with him, and held the heron veela dangling, quiescent from his grasp. A lightning storm of fury lit the cool gray eyes as he tried to reign in his temper.

Hern remained limp, staring into the stormy eyes, and whispered, "Finish me then."

Draco's hand trembled with the desire to rip out Hern's throat, to spill his life's blood but the cool logic of the Slytherin and the knowledge that Harry would be disappointed in him if he did stilled his hand. Instead he swiped a flaming clawed hand down Hern's face, destroying the beauty that all veela prized, then tossed him to the ground and spoke in a melodic voice filled with magic, "In victory I claim reward in commands followed. Return to your colony, tell them word for word what you said, give them every detail of what you did here and deliver this message from me. I will not join your colony, I will not visit nor accept training from a colony who sends a messenger who lets his temper get the better of him, attacks my friends and threatens me. Also you will not reveal the identity or location of my friends to _anyone_as I will so mote it be."

Hern felt the command of a victor to the loser sealed with those final words. It was ancient magic, a prize granted to the winner of a contest and now he was bound to accede to the wishes spoken or forfeit his life to magic. He hung his head and transformed again to his heron form, taking to the sky in a painful flight leaving Draco standing on the beach, trying to calm himself.

Harry was running before the thought had even entered his brain, not caring about the sand getting in to his shoes or his glasses slipping down his nose. All he knew was that he had to get to Draco as fast as possible. He stopped in front of the veela and ran his hands all over bare, pale skin, having to make sure that his mate was alright. "Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere? Did that bastard get you?" Harry had never seen such a fight before, the power of it, a power that even called to the elements themselves. He was glad Draco had spared the other veela's life but right now his only concern was Draco.

Draco turned, a slight shiver sweeping through him at Harry's hands on his bare skin, and placed one hand over one of Harry's, "No. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Harry knew he had to trust Draco but the fighting had been so vicious. "What was that? Did you know you could do that...Fight like that I mean?" Looking back towards the others he could see a bare-chested Bill, kissing and holding his wife securely, kissing her forehead and cupping her flat belly with a large hand while he was whispering to her. "I've always heard about the honor and charm of the veela...That guy, Hern didn't show much of that. Proves there's assholes in every species I suppose." Harry looked up into storm colored gray eyes.

Draco looked over to where Bill was being clung to and fussed over by Fleur, making sure they were both uninjured, then back down at Harry, "Even veela have their blood purists it would seem." He didn't like knowing that he'd been much the same as Hern barely a year ago. Well he hoped he'd never have tried to assault a pregnant woman back then but aside from that it echoed much of his old attitude. "I knew about veela battle prowess but the techniques I used, the lightning, the shifting mid-flight and fight, that was instinct. I could have dealt with him without it but I wanted to fight as a veela only for them," he nodded at Fleur and Luna, "because they've worked so hard to help me learn about my veela side I wanted beat that twat with the veela and show him that they're ten times more than the offered colony."

"It was one hell of a show." Harry admitted, pointedly not thinking about the fact that he still had his palm flat against Draco's very warm, very sculpted chest. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt and I hope you won't have to fight like that again." He fell silent for a bit. "I do hope that Hern's views are his own and that maybe the colony just made a mistake sending someone like him."

He didn't tell Harry that Hern's opinion was very probably widespread through the veela colonies if Fleur's reaction to him had been any indication. He didn't want to damage Harry's optimistic view of people. Instead he sniffed, "The little twat should have known to pack it in as soon as he saw my primal form. A little long necked frog fisher against a lord of the sky? He never had a chance."

"Lord of the sky huh?" Harry snickered and finally pulled away so he wasn't touching that smooth, pale, tempting skin any longer. "You're right though, he should have cut his losses and showed belly sooner. You're obviously the better veela and most definitely the better man." Harry was still smiling and summoned Draco's clothes wandlessly. Even if they were a bit ripped up they were better than naked Draco, at least to Harry's blood pressure. "Come on, the other's have been hovering, wanting to make sure you're alright. We should go over and humor them."

Draco shimmied into his trousers and carried his torn shirt in one hand, it was a bit of a total loss, pulling his wings back in as they walked over, knowing that Bill wasn't likely to be in the mood to see them or his claws or his crest. He reached up and ran his hand through his hair and made sure the crest feathers were lying flat.

Luna rushed past Harry and threw her arms around Draco, hugging him tightly before stepping back and punching him in the arm with all her strength. "You blockhead! Didn't you hear the grain-garblers screaming? What would we have done if you were hurt? What would Harry have done?"

Ron watched with a slack jaw, it was so unlike Luna to act like that; she was always the calm, collected and barely there one.

Hermione was a little stunned herself. She suspected Luna could be fierce when necessary but to lose it like this? It was disturbing.

Draco blinked then just wrapped his arms around her and spoke calmly and quietly, "What would Bill have done if Fleur and the baby had been hurt or vise versa? And what would all of us done if he'd hurt Harry? He attacked Bill and tried to attack Fleur and Harry and threatened you all. No one threatens my family without facing the consequences. Neither the veela nor the Malfoy in me would ever stand for that."

Luna breathed deeply and burrowed her face against his chest. "Remember what I said when you and Harry got back from the bank? No one likes to be scared...That includes me too." She hugged him again. "I know you did the right thing, defending your friends and your mate but damn it all, my heart was in my throat the whole time."

He sighed in a put upon way, "You know I'm starting to feel a distinct lack of faith in my abilities to look after myself in a fight. You lot are just wonderful for my ego."

Hermione laughed shortly, "Malfoy your ego doesn't need expanding. If it gets any bigger it will offset the rotation of the Earth."

"I feel so loved." He looked over at Bill, "Are you alright?"

"Thank you Malfoy, for protecting Fleur and our cub...I wouldn't have gotten up to protect her in time." Bill's blue eyes shone with emotion.

"I could do nothing else but you're welcome. Now are you burnt or otherwise less than hale and hearty?"

Fleur kept her arms around her husband and answered for him, "Non, I managed to put ze flames out before 'e was burnt. Merci Draco."

"It's not about doubting your skills in a fight." Harry leaned in and whispered. "It's about caring and worrying what happens when the fight already is there. You've made a family here, tied bonds...Get used to it."

Bill kissed Fleur again and gave Malfoy another nod of gratitude and respect, from one warrior to another. "I don't know about you but I'm in the mood to get home, it's bloody cold without a shirt and I've got some nice fire whiskey at home. I think we all could use a glass, except for pregnant, gorgeous wives and under aged witches."

Fleur shook her head, "And full blooded veela, trust me mon amour, alcohol and pure veela do not mix."

Draco lifted a brow, "Do I want to know?"

"Do you want to go dancing naked down ze beach or on top of ze roof?"

"By Merlin that sounds like Blaise after his three shots of tequila. No, I think I'll refrain from alcoholic beverages thank you very much."

Ron snickered, wondering just how the cool, calm Draco Malfoy would react with alcohol in his system. He would never test it on the veela but it was something to daydream about. "Sounds like Seamus too; I've never met a worse lightweight. He's Irish; they are supposed to be able to hold their liquor but not Seamus."

"I agree with the getting home part though." Harry said. "We can talk about Seamus and his fondness of women's clothing when drunk once where inside where it's warm." He rubbed his hands together before tucking them inside his jacket. Now that the adrenaline was beginning to wear off and he knew that Draco was safe he felt how cold it really was, especially after having spent hours outside.

Draco's gaze caught on Harry and he nodded, moving closer as they walked back to the cottage. "And Blaise isn't a lightweight Weasley, have you ever _had_tequila?"

Ron's eyes shot towards his older brother before he looked back at Draco. "Of course not, I've practically been on the run with these two since I turned seventeen. I would never drink before then." His voice dripped with fake honestly.

"Save it Ronniekins. Mum's not here and it was Charlie and I who dragged you and the twins to the loo two years ago remember?" Bill rolled his eyes.

Hermione tsked, "Bad Ron, lying to us. So," she looped her arm through his, "_have_you had tequila before or not?"

"He's had it." Harry said dryly. "Tossed his cookies after the second shot and went to bed."

"It's not my fault, it's some sort of muggle poison, I stand by that." Ron argued.

"At least he didn't eat the worm."

Hermione stumbled, "Blaise ate the worm?!"

Draco snickered, "Oh no, he's a middleweight so after the third shot he was too busy dancing on tables and stripping to eat the worm," he paused, "Pansy did."

"That witch has balls of solid steel." Ron gasped out in an admiring tone. "Solid steel." He repeated and nodded his head firmly.

"You've always been afraid of Parkinson." Harry chuckled.

"And now you see why." Ron sniffed in reply.

"Ha! You're scared of any girl with backbone Ron," Hermione snugged her head on his shoulder, softening the accusation.

Draco glanced over and smirked, "You know Granger you and Pansy are actually quite similar in a lot of ways."

Ron made a horrified strangled noise of protest that had Harry laughing out loud.

"I don't know Parkinson at all but if she's even remotely like Mione then you're lucky to have her as a friend." He said, still smiling.

"I know I am," Draco's tone was a bit wistful. He missed the queen bitch of Slytherin.

Hermione stopped her protest about resembling Parkinson in any way shape or form at that tone and chose to keep quiet.

"You'll see her soon." Harry tried to comfort. "And when this is over you can pick up your friendship." At least Harry hoped that would be the case, he had no idea where Parkinson stood in all this but no matter what he hoped Draco wouldn't have to lose her.

The cottage came into view and Ron stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure sitting in the garden waiting for them. The shock of vivid pink hair gave the identity of the person away. "Bloody hell, is that Tonks?"

Hermione's head jerked up and she narrowed her eyes, "Well it certainly looks like her."

Fleur had her wand out and pointed at the figure sitting in her garden, "What color did you try to convince me to wear for my wedding?"

The woman tilted her head over the back of the chair and watched Fleur from an awkward upside down position, her piercings glinting in the pale winter sun. "I stand by what I said; you would have looked gorgeous in purple and black." Tonks grinned wickedly.

Hermione laughed out loud as Fleur lowered her wand and slumped against Bill. This had already been too taxing a day for a pregnant lady. "Tonks, what brings you 'ere?"

She looked around, her eyes narrowing slightly when they caught on Draco. "Order business." She got up from the chair to give Fleur a hug and Bill a playful punch. Today she wore a long leather coat, striped leggings in red and orange. Knee high dragon hide boots, shorts and a corset like top. "Been told to let you know that Ollivander and the goblin, Griphook was it, are safe and moved to another safe house." She turned and looked at Luna. "Oh and your father has been told you're safe."

Luna nodded gratefully and pressed her hands against her heart. It had hurt not having a way to let her papa know she was safe and away from the Death Eaters.

Draco reached over and pat her on the shoulder, aware of the pink haired Auror's measuring gaze on him. He knew that among everyone else in the world he'd be persona non grata or out and out hated but it was uncomfortable having it intrude after the fight with Hern and just when he'd started getting used to everything.

She walked closer until she was right in his face, looking up at Draco with gray eyes very like his own. "Hmm, so you're my cousin then. I see that the rumors have been exaggerated, I see neither horns or tail on you." She raised a pink eyebrow in amusement.

Harry stepped in. "Draco Malfoy, meet Nymphadora Tonks." He ignored her growl as he said her first name. "Tonks, as you've guessed this is Draco Malfoy...Be nice."

"When am I not nice?" She replied in mock hurt.

Draco blinked and it just popped out of his mouth, "Why in the name of Merlin would your parents name you Nymphadora?"

"See that's a question I've asked myself all my life." She replied with a grin. "Personally I think they're just into cruel and unusual punishments right from the start. Mum's a Black after all, insanity runs in the blood. Just look at Auntie dearest."

He snorted, "Bellatrix goes beyond insanity into out and out rabid, needs to be put down psychosis."

Tonks threw her head back and laughed throatily. "Very true, you're a bloke after my own taste." She jumped at him, wrapping both arms and legs around his tall frame. "It's a pleasure to meet you cousin."

Bill rolled his eyes, used to Tonks displays of physical affection and her bubbly mood.

Draco's eyes widened and he staggered just a bit at the impact, grimacing as something on or in his heel twinged before he cautiously returned the hug. "The pleasure is all mine coz."

Harry's eyes zeroed in on the grimace and for a split second he wanted to stalk over and rip Tonks off Draco and make sure he was alright. A little spooked by his own emotions he swallowed and forced himself to relax. Draco could handle himself, Harry had to remember that.

Tonks jumped off him, still grinning. "I hope we'll have some time getting to know each other soon. Maybe you can tell me a bit about that godfather of yours before I go back to play the perfect professor."

Ron almost swallowed his tongue and his eyes bugged out. "_You're_teaching at Hogwarts?"

"I am yes and I'm bloody good at it." She glared at him. "I'm teaching divination...Seems Sibyll suddenly had a mental breakdown." She grinned.

Hermione stared, "Er divination? How... but it's rubbish...well I mean," she glanced over at Luna, "well Luna's the only one I've ever seen who's not a charlatan and..."

Draco pretended to brush sand off the bottom of his foot, to inspect the heel, a brow twitching when he noticed the bit of broken shell embedded in his skin. "True seers are rare and never advertise their abilities because they don't want a thousand demanding idiots at their door poking and prodding at them to tell them their future and what they should do. That said," he glanced up at Tonks, "Do you have any ability or are you faking it for the job?"

"Cousin dearest is right; divination is a real subject, just as seers are real. I have the uttermost respect for those few, true seers. That said...I'm just pulling things out of my arse at classes." She pulled on a lock of pink hair, turning it blue. "I'm there for the students and to spy for the Order...Things are bad at Hogwarts. The Carrows control everything; it's like a prison, not a school."

Draco pinched the shell shard between two fingernails and began wiggling it to get it out, "It's both but what's being taught isn't academics," he frowned at the stubborn shell, "it's obedience and fear being taught. I somehow doubt the 'curriculum' is all that successful however."

Harry frowned and dropped to his knees beside Draco; he whispered a quick apology before he pulled the shell shard out and placed his hand over the bleeding gash with a muttered 'Episkey'.

Tonks dropped her gaze to Harry in surprise but quickly returned to the topic at hand. "Oh it's a big, fat failure. Hogwarts has the bravest, greatest students ever. They are putting up such a great fight."

Hermione hummed and glanced over at Draco, "The Slytherins are any of them fighting too?"

Draco shook his head, murmuring a thank you to Harry, "I doubt it. They'll go along with what they're told to do all the while holding their own opinions close to the vest and seething quietly."

"One thing to remember is that the Slytherins are probably watched closer than any other house right now." Luna said, conjuring a band-aid with bouncing bunnies on it and handed it to Harry to place on Draco's newly healed wound. "Snape is the Headmaster and the Slytherins are practically expected to join the dark side. Even if they want to they _can't_fight. They would be discovered and punished immediately and because they are who they are the punishment will probably be more severe as well."

Ron swallowed, he had never thought about it that way before.

Hermione winced, "I wish we could kick the Death Eaters out of the castle right now or at least turn them into newts for a potion."

Draco chuckled and straightened up, holding a hand out for Harry, "Blood thirsty little Gryffindor. There will be a limit, a line that even most Slytherins will refuse to cross. I just hope that line isn't reached before we can take down...for pity's sake someone give me a name other than You-Know-Who or the Dark Lord to use that's not taboo to call that pathetic excuse for Slytherin's heir."

"Snakeface? Hasbeen? Curly? Because of the irony you know...The bald thing. Q-ball? Moldy?" Tonks chuckled. "I can go on and on."

Draco's lips twitched, "As a great lover of irony, Curly it is."

Hermione started to giggle, slumping against Ron as hilarity entirely too intense just for the irony overtook her and drew odd looks from everyone.

Ron wrapped his arms around his giggling girlfriend, patting her back awkwardly as he waited for the mirth to subside. Sure Curly was amusing but Hermione was laughing as if it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard in her life.

"Let's go inside and have that drink." Bill opened the door to the cottage. "It's been an eventful day and I think we're all wound a little tight." He held his hand out for Fleur.

"It's not just that!" Hermione gasped for air as they made their way inside and she collapsed on the couch, "Oh goodness me."

Fleur settled into a chair as Bill went to get the drinks. "What ez eet zen?"

"Fleur have you ever heard of the Three Stooges?" Hermione was still chuckling.

Harry's eyes widened as he finally got it and he started chuckling madly as well, holding his stomach. "Oh Merlin...I wonder, does that make Snape Moe?"

Bill and Ron looked at them as if they were infected by some sort of crazy gene and Luna simply ignored them, setting about to braid her hair into hundreds of thin braids.

Hermione started giggling again as Draco ran a hand over his face, lips twitching, "Or make my Aunt Larry?"

Harry laughed even harder, turning glittering green eyes on Draco. "Gods, that's almost too much...I'm going to laugh when I meet them next now, you know that right?"

Bill shook his head and went to get the whiskey bottle and glasses along with nectar for Draco and lemonade for Fleur and Luna.

Fleur frowned, "What eez zis Stooges?"

Hermione, still giggling, managed to create a glowing image of a Three Stooges scene she remembered, making the entire room start to laugh at the antics and imagine Voldemort, Snape, and Bellatrix smacking each other and wooping.

Draco set about spelling his shirt fixed and looked over at Harry to murmur, "Good, better to laugh at Curly than shake with fear."

"Very, very true and the knowledge that Curly would absolutely hate it if he knew we laughed at him makes it all the better." Harry whispered back, still smiling. After what had happened today it felt good to laugh, it felt as if they needed it.

Hermione glanced over at Draco as she finished showing the scene, "How do you know about the Three Stooges anyway Draco?"

"Muggle Studies, it is a requirement for all purebloods and in fourth year they start going over popular muggle culture."

"A whole class of purebloods, watching the Three Stooges...I could've paid to see that." Harry chuckled and got up to help Bill carry all the glasses and bottles.

"My dad loves the Stooges." Tonks said as she sprawled out on the carpet. "Mum's never got it but she still ventured out in muggle London to get all their movies for him one Christmas." Andromeda Tonks was a pureblood aristocrat from toenails to hair tips and she had given it all up for the love of a muggleborn. That made Tonks respect her mother as the strongest woman she knew.

Draco looked over at her and traced his finger over a mending tear in his shirt, "What is she like? I've always been curious."

"Mum?" Tonks scratched her head as she thought about how to describe her mother. "Well in appearance she looks a lot like Bellatrix or Sirius actually, dark hair, pale, the usual gray Black eyes. She's extremely strong willed and she still holds on to the values she was brought up with...Without the blood supremacy part. I'm not exactly what you would call a conventional, sweet witch but she's been nothing but supportive about all my choices and she would walk through fire and crawl over broken glass for me and dad. I know she misses her family. She writes your mother a letter every week but she never sends them."

Draco inhaled slowly at that and wished he could let his own mother know that. He spoke softly and low so that only Tonks and Harry would hear him. "When next you see your mother tell her that my mother misses her as well. She keeps a miniature canvas of Lady Andromeda and herself in a cameo locket that is always on her."

Tonks brought her hand up to her mouth and her gray eyes watered lightly. "Mum had a locket just like that as well, Narcissa and her on one side and a baby picture of me on the other. I'll let her know, I promise." She brushed her hand over Draco's arm. "Dad loves her but she's lonely even though she loves him back."

Harry listened to them and wished he could fix things, bring Voldemort down and hope that families could be whole again. The mentioning of Sirius had caused a pang of pain go through him and he wondered how his godfather and Remus were doing out in the woods. He missed them so much.

Draco squeezed Tonks' hand, "After we get shed of Curly we'll set up a meeting for them...and take away their wands just in case." He'd inherited his mother's temper and from what he could gather it was very much a Black family trait.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Both the meeting and the removal of wands." She smile and downed her glass of firewhiskey with a hiss. "Now about your godfather, any tips on how to get through to him? He's mostly locked up in the Headmaster office."

Harry growled and got to his feet. He still hadn't forgiven Snape and the thought of him in Dumbledore's office was a joke and not the funny kind. "Excuse me...Bathroom." He stalked up the stairs.

Draco stiffened, feeling his hackles rise but he stifled the irritation with Harry's hostility towards his godfather. He looked back at Tonks, "Does he know you're who you are?"

Tonks nodded. "Once you've met me you don't forget it easily...I'm unforgettable." She preened. "Seriously though, I don't blame him for what happened though I might be in minority for that within the Order. You don't have to tell Harry this but I have great admiration for that man, even though he is an evil git with a twenty foot pole shoved up his arse."

"Ah but that's part of his charm. Honestly I'm not sure how to get him to do something he's not keen on doing. He's impervious to bribes as far as I know and pissing him off is a bad idea. I can tell you he has a weakness for cappuccino truffles, soft textures and has a secret love for cats. I don't know why but you never put a lily anywhere near him unless you want to have your skin flayed from your body with a look and never ever bring up the subject of werewolves or Grims."

"Hmm, cats and soft textures I can work with...the truffles might take some planning." She tapped the corner of a mouth with a blue painted nail. Suddenly her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she leaned in even closer, whispering in her cousin's ear. "Did you know that Harry's mother was named Lily? Cousin Sirius is a Grim and Remus a werewolf...You're family now so if you didn't know then you should. It sounds like more than coincidences to me though." Even that single glass of firewhiskey made her head kind of buzzy and she regretted skipping lunch before she'd traveled to Shell Cottage.

"Hmm, it's no secret he hates Harry's father but," Draco frowned, "I've never heard him mention his mother. I do know that the M word is a very _big_no-no with him." Draco squirmed; he could swear he still felt the paddling his godfather had given him in his second year after calling Granger a mudblood. "Uncle Severus has always been a private man and holds his secrets closer than most."

"I don't know him even though I wouldn't mind to. I was just guessing and making theories here. When you get to know me better you'll learn that I do that." She poked at her snakebite with her tongue. "So you and Harry huh? How's that going? Gotten to squeeze his bum yet? It's a very cute one don't you think?"

He choked on a sound somewhere between an groan and a squeak, "Oh Merlin, don't bring that up. No I haven't and believe me after today none of us need me thinking about Harry's exceptional arse."

Tonks raised an eyebrow but didn't push the subject further despite her curiosity. She knew something must have happened since both Bill and Draco had come back without a shirt and though that wasn't an ugly sight in any way they all looked more or less shook up when they got to the cottage. "No talking about exceptional, squeezable bums, got it."

Hermione leaned over Ron's lap, "No just no talking about Harry's. Anyone else's is fair game for discussion." She grinned unrepentantly at Draco's glare, "Yes I'm eavesdropping. So Tonks, scale of one to ten, Charlie's bum when he was in Hogwarts?"

"Ten, definitely a ten." Tonks leered and snickered at Ron's outraged cry at his girlfriend. "That boy's always had an amazing arse, perfectly shaped, round and toned just begging to be grabbed and nibbled on. The dragon hide trousers he wears these days to protect it is an added benefit. It looks goooood encased in leather."

"That's my brother you weirdos." Ron looked a little green around the gills.

"So? That doesn't change the fact that he's got an arse worth drooling over." Tonks replied and knocked back her second glass of whiskey.

Hermione fluttered her lashes at Ron, "Now you know I like yours best of all, besides it's not like we're discussing the Twins."

Ron paled even more and made a strange gurgling sound deep in his throat. He did not want to think about the twins bums.

"I like Fred and George's bums." Harry said from the stairs as he walked back down. "They are cute and almost the same except Fred has a dimple on his left arse cheek."

Draco twitched in jealousy, "When did you happen to see the arses of the wonder twins may I ask?"

Harry grinned as walked over and sat back down. "Wonder twins...quite a good word to describe them. And as for your question. We were on the same Quidditch team, in the same locker room and the same showers since I was eleven. Plus I've lived at the Burrow and there arent't exactly plenty of bathrooms, you learn to share."

The jealousy faded a bit knowing that the Weasley twins hadn't tried to seduce his mate but still, Harry had been checking them out.

Hermione chuckled at the look on his face, "Awww don't get all pouty, I'm sure Harry thinks your bum is better."

Harry flushed red but kept the smile on his face as he leaned closer to Draco. "Loads better." He whispered.

"I need more booze to handle this conversation...Much more." Ron groaned and searched for the whiskey bottle.

Draco ignored Hermione's giggliness and turned to Harry, "Well so long as mine is better, feel free to compare."

Hermione poked Ron in the shoulder, "I bet you wouldn't mind if we were talking about, oh say Parvati's bum."

Blue eyes widened. "Parvati's got a bum you could park a bike in...Weird thing is that Padma's is totally flat." Ron tilted his head as he thought about the Patil twins posteriors.

Fleur shook her head in amusement, "Zis subject ez 'ighly inappropriate."

Hermione arched backwards to grin at her, "Oh? Then you don't care to know your ranking? The girls in Gryffindor have a ranked list."

"Please do tell." Bill's voice was deceptively smooth. "I would _love_ to know what's being said about _my_wife's bottom." Blue eyes were at half mast to hide the wolf's glitter in them.

Ron swallowed, it was in moods like this that Bill was most dangerous. Even before he got the wolf inside him.

Fleur swatted her mate casually, "Be'ave," then she turned to Hermione, who was still arched backwards smiling upside down at her from Ron's lap, "Go on."

Hermione turned her grin onto Bill, "She wasn't your wife when she was ranked just so you know. It was during the tournament, just after the second task, and she was put in the number three spot, however she's at five now since a few of the girls in school were ranked the next year, oh and because Tonks visited."

"Oooh I got ranked?" Tonks lit up and switched her position so she was lying on her stomach on the floor, chin in hand and feet wiggling. "Tell me how I did?"

Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione's neck since she was sprawled in his lap. "You are a cutie, you know that right?"

Bill was still grumbling. "Fifth place...That won't do...If she is ranked then she should at least have the number one spot."

Hermione giggled and singsonged, "So~rry but Tonks has that honor. Well for the female bums anyway, the boys are on a separate list."

Fleur pursed her lips, "And 'ow does my 'usband fall on zat?"

"Second place."

"Who has first place for the blokes then?" Tonks asked as her hair turned from red to purple and back to pink in celebration of her win. She giggled at the dismayed look on Bill's face at only coming in second place.

"Zabini, the general consensus is that you could bounce a quarter off that ass."

Draco shuddered, "Oh I didn't need to know that...where do I fall?"

Hermione's lips twitched, "You're tied in third with someone actually," there was a wicked, not quite sober twinkle in her eyes.

"You're so tipsy Mione...After one glass." Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her friend; it was so unusual to see her like this. "But still go ahead and tell us who Draco is tied to...With, I mean with."

She snickered and wiggled her own bum where it perched, "Oh I bet he'd _like_to be tied to his ranked companion, it's you Harry. Ron's in fourth place."

"Hah! I made top five, take that Finnigan." Ron shouted with his eyes firmly glued to his girlfriend's wiggling bum. If she didn't stop it soon he would soon embarrass himself, no allure needed.

"How fitting that you're in the same place." Tonks looked at Draco and Harry, "all the enjoyment and none of the jealousy."

Draco smirked and looked over at Harry, "I believe, aside from Blaise who's got an unfair advantage, that Quidditch players are taking the list by storm."

Hermione finally righted herself and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, "Oh Seamus, poor thing that he is, didn't even make the top twenty. Neville," she gave Luna an apologetic glance, "is at five. Um the girl's top five from one to five as it stands is Tonks, Ginny, Luna," she mumbled the next name, "and of course Fleur."

"What was that murmured name Mione?" Harry grinned. "It sounded very familiar there."

Luna snorted softly as she had finished braiding her hair, she didn't care at all about being ranked but it was amusing hearing Hermione talk about it.

Hermione turned red and glowered at Harry, "Hush you, or I'll start telling you about what the other girls speculate lays beneath your pants. Hell they actually bet on it."

"Betting on what?" Harry was honestly confused. "I'm a bloke; there can't be much of a surprise what's in my pants."

She snickered as Draco scoffed. The veela pat Harry on the head, "Your innocence is refreshing. Size Potter, they're betting on size."

"Oh..." Harry's gaze actually dropped down to his lap before he growled and twisted away from the head patting. "Stop that, I'm not a dog." His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Nope, in this line of conversation you're more a horse." Ron said causing Harry to shout at him and blush even more.

Hermione giggled, "That's actually Romilda's bet, or close to it. She's put a bet on 31 centimeters, which is just insane."

"More like gross." Tonks added, "It would be like having a foot pressed up your happy place."

"It's _not_31 centimeters, I can tell you that much." Harry groaned, still tomato red in the face and down his neck.

"I agree, more like 22." Ron said.

"Ron! What is it with you and my prick?" Harry squirmed in his seat, feeling the urge to cross his legs and hide as much as he could.

"Can't help it mate, as you said we change and shower together and it sort of ...Kind of...Just stares at you."

Harry just groaned.

Draco growled at Ron, "Shouldn't you be more interested in the measurements of the lady in your lap?"

Hermione shifted, "Oh no, no no no, I'm curious now, plus...well the betting pool is up to one hundred Galleons."

Draco choked, "You're joking!"

Fleur cleared her throat, "Not eef ze 'Ogwarts femme's are anyzing like zose at Beauxbatons she ez not. I never speculated but ze rest of my schoolmates 'ave."

"This is just sick. I have a perfectly normal sized uninteresting penis. Absolutely nothing to waste your Galleons speculating or betting about." Harry grumbled and made a move for the firewhiskey, he needed alcohol to deal with this.

"Why don't you and Harry go and measure it Hermione? Mystery solved." Tonks giggled from her sprawled out place on the floor.

"No!" Harry shouted in pure horror.

Draco gave his cousin a glare, "Very much no. And you," he pointed at Hermione, "your house is disgraceful betting on Harry's penis size."

"If it helps they've also got a bet on yours," she grinned at him, "not as popular as Harry's but a sizable bet."

"How would that help?" Harry asked and pushed down the jealousy he felt over girls guessing and discussing Draco's bits. "It's still a freaky bet to begin with. It's like we would bet on the depth of your vagina...Sick."

Hermione shrugged, "Kind of hard to get a decent measurement of that truth be told but the male genitalia is just, out there and all you'd need is a tape measure. Besides I refuse to believe Slytherin house doesn't bet on these things."

"You'd be wrong," Draco sniffed, "we are far above betting and speculation over genitalia. If a Slytherin is curious about it, we simply find out and keep the information to ourselves. We bet on far more socially acceptable things like the outcome of Quidditch games."

"Pffft, can't be hard to bet on since you always lose, against us anyway." Ron boasted and held Hermione tighter.

"Wait, does that mean you already know Harry's size then?" Tonks asked curiously.

Draco crossed his legs and gave a winning, sneaky smile, "That, dear cousin, is a secret known only to me."

Harry hadn't known that it was possible to blush more but apparently it was since he felt his face heat up even more.

"As utterly fascinating as all this I think I'm going to make it an early night. I have to pack up my things after all." Luna rose from the couch, holding her empty glass so she could deposit it in the kitchen before she went upstairs.

Hermione blinked, "Huh? Pack? What?" She squirmed off Ron's lap, wobbled a bit, then followed Luna up the stairs.

Draco lifted a brow, "Weasley your lady should be kept away from alcohol."

"I know but she's so amusing when she has it...It's a very rare occurrence you see." Ron smiled but his arms and lap already felt cold and empty without Hermione there.

Harry had fallen silent. He would miss Luna; hopefully they would meet again soon.

Draco brushed his fingers over Harry's knee and murmured, "She'll be alright and we'll have to meet up with her again soon in any case if she locates the diadem."

"I know you're right and I know Luna's ready to go, to see Neville but it's always hard to let go of family." Harry reached for Draco's hand and tangled their fingers together. It was something he did without thinking, it felt comforting.

He squeezed Harry's hand, "It is yes but a part of them always stays, no matter where they go. In here," he tapped a finger on Harry's heart.

Harry nodded and kept his grip on Draco's hand. "Yeah...It's starting to get full in there though, with everyone that's leaving."

He wanted to wrap his arms around Harry at that but he didn't think it would be welcomed quite yet so he just squeezed again in commiseration.

Fleur watched them with a smile, pleased to see that they were growing closer. She had a feeling that both would need each other in the coming days.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and we would love to hear your thoughts. See you all next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Drama, Creature fic, Veela fighting, alcohol and discussions of private bits, both male and female.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so for your wonderful comments and feedback._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Eight.**_

Harry squirmed out of his pile of blankets to blink blearingly at the sunlight streaming into the room from the small, square window. It had been three days since Luna and Tonks had left for Hogwarts and the Cottage felt empty without her, it helped having Draco there though. It helped more than Harry would ever have imagined. He turned his head and noticed that Draco's bed was empty, that wasn't unusual, Harry seemed to have turned into some sort of sleeping monster since he'd gotten here. When he looked closer he saw a flash of white on his pillow, Harry put his glasses on and saw that it was one of Draco's feathers. He brought it to his face and let the smooth feather stroke his skin.

Downstairs Fleur was eyeing the falcon preening his feathers while perching on the curtain rod. Since Luna had gone back to Hogwarts Draco had been working on mastering his primal form and getting better at flying with both the primal and humanoid forms. He pushed himself harder that she'd have imagined but only in the mornings while Harry was tucked safely and soundly in bed. He was always back by the time Harry awoke, almost right down to the minute. He'd also, thank goodness, learned how to make his clothing shift with him. It was a rare talent even among experienced veela. She and Bill were both grateful for it since neither wanted a naked Draco walking about the house.

"Do you mind? I do not want any feathers in ze food!"

Bill chuckled. His wife was easygoing about most things but when it came to her kitchen she was even worse than Molly Weasley herself. "Yeah, Malfoy. Be careful before I mistake you for one of the chickens and you end up in a pie." Bill said it in a teasing, gentle tone. He had gotten over his issues with the younger man the moment Malfoy had defended Fleur and their unborn baby.

The falcon jumped off the curtain rod, shifted in mid fall, and landed with two booted feet as Draco, "You would have to catch me first big red."

Hermione peeked around the entryway, "You're not starting that this early are you? Please save your snipping for the 'lessons' Malfoy." Bill, being a curse breaker as well as Hogwarts alumni, had been teaching them what they were missing academically as well as more advanced defensive and offensive spells and hand to hand fighting. The spellwork and whatnot she loved but the hand to hand left her sore and out of sorts. She was also a little jealous that she was dead last in that area. Harry and Draco, unsurprisingly, led the pack with Draco having experience already and Harry just being a natural. Ron wasn't too far behind them but she found the powerful moves difficult, not that she was complaining. She never would.

"No Malfoy, don't save the snipping for lessons...That's a time to be quiet and respectful and listen to teacher." Bill tried to look impressive and haughty but the wicked gleam in his eyes ruined it for him.

"Bloody hell Bill, I swear my arse is one big bruise." Ron limped into the kitchen, holding his wounded body part. "What you did yesterday can't be training, it was torture of a younger sibling."

"Ah you'll never know that for sure now will you." Bill looked his brother over. "Now take your hand off your arse. You look like Uncle Milton and you know why he's never invited to family get togethers anymore."

Draco coughed and smirked, "I have enough snipping to spread around if I feel the need to. However I shall be magnanimous and refrain today."

"A miracle." Ron gasped with starry eyes and trembling voice.

Harry he walked in, still buttoning his shirt. He had just hidden the feather away among the things he treasured most, his cloak and the Marauders map. He smiled and kissed Fleur's cheek as she grumbled about her crowded kitchen. "Good morning everyone, it's so nice to hear your sweet voices and see how we all get along."

"Like Crookshanks gets along with rats you mean?" Hermione lifted a brow in amusement.

Fleur chuckled, "Bonjour 'Arry. Set ze table wiz Draco sil vous plait. 'Ermione chop fruit. Ronald 'elp 'er and Bill," she eyed her husband, "sit down out of ze way."

"Exactly like Crookshanks and rats, especially the animagi kind." Harry replied with a smile as he walked over and helped Draco set out plates, teacups, glasses and cutlery."

Bill sat down at the head of the table and watched the others bustle. "Good wife, ordering me to do what I do best...Overseeing as others do the work." He grinned wolfishly.

She smiled brightly, "Later I would like you to chop some wood for ze fireplace," she paused, "wiz an ax. No magic." Then she turned back to her task of cooking bacon, eggs, and porridge.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek at Bill's whine after that pronouncement as she cut the fruit up after Ron peeled it for her. She was surprised that Bill had walked right into that one.

Ron had his suspicions that Bill didn't mind the manual labor as much as he pretended to and that he liked to make Fleur happy by letting her set these little traps and walking blindly in to them. His Dad was the same after all and his parents marriage had been steady and happy for a very long time now. "Poor brother, you might actually sweat...Whatever will you do?"

"I don't know, take it out on your arse later in the hand to hand lessons I figure." Bill answered testily but his eyes were adoring as they followed his wife's every move.

Draco snickered at Ron's protesting shout, "You're an evil man Bill Weasley, picking on your little brother like that."

"But Malfoy, that's what little brother's are for." Bill blinked innocently as Ron gave him the two fingered salute.

"You have four others to choose from, why torment me?" Ron pouted and rested his chin on Hermione's shoulder.

"Well they're not here are they? It's very clear that Hermione didn't choose you for your brain." Bill still looked perfectly pleasant.

Hermione set a bowl of fruit aside for Malfoy, "Bill when was the last time you played chess with Ron?"

"I don't know, three, four years ago I guess. Why do you ask?" Bill looked puzzled.

Harry hid his grin, oh Hermione was a master manipulator and Bill would have his arse handed to him over the chessboard.

Hermione turned to set the bowls of fruit on the table and smiled, "You really should play him again. Have a brotherly bonding moment built around something other than teasing and kicking his arse." She went to rinse the fruit juices off her hands, giving Ron a wink when she was certain Bill wouldn't see.

Draco lifted a brow. Oh he'd want to see that chess match. Even he could admit Ronald was an excellent chess player.

Bill shrugged. "Sure, why not. Let's have a match tonight little brother."

"You're on." Ron replied with a smirk as he mouthed love exclamations for Hermione when Bill didn't see.

Draco tilted his head and wondered if popcorn was allowed to veela because he was absolutely watching this chess match. They all sat down as Fleur dished up their breakfast then took her spot beside Bill. Draco peered over at the elder redhead, "So what is on the lesson agenda for today?"

"I thought we'd start by going over and practicing the Ossis Effergo, the bone-breaking curse. It's a useful spell since it breaks any bone it connects with, perfect if you're chased. After that we'll continue with the hand to hand combat training. You can't always rely on your magic." Bill pulled the bacon platter close as usual and made his super toast loaded with meat.

Draco nodded. He'd already shared all his curse, hex, jinx, and shielding knowledge with the group but that was actually a surprisingly short list. Death Eaters as a whole tended towards the nastiest, most damaging spells and rarely gave thought to shielding, relying on apparation and speed of casting the debilitating Cruciatus or the Killing curse. It was a narrow view and limited them. His mother had taught him healing spells and more obscure, less battle appropriate magic and his father had taught him hand to hand with Bellatrix putting in her two knuts with blades and he'd been a very good student. He'd had to have been or he'd have faced down his aunt's proclivity for torture. Not a pleasant thought.

Fleur sipped at her tea, "Actually, after ze spellwork I need to borrow 'Ermione mon amour."

"Okay." Bill seemed a little surprised but he knew better than to protest or question Fleur when she had decided something. "Whatever you need love."

"Bon," Fleur spooned up some porridge. If Bill knew what she planned he'd go insane but he wasn't doing Hermione any good in hand to hand so she was going to take Hermione aside a couple times a week and teach her a more fluid, agile style that would use her opponent's strength against him or her and let her slide around their attacks for swift, short strikes at vulnerable areas. She was no master and Hermione certainly wouldn't become one in the short time they had here but she'd be able to supplement Bill's lessons well enough to survive until help arrived.

Draco nibbled on a syrup covered berry, "Fleur can veela eat popcorn?"

She blinked at him, "Eh? Yes, why do you ask?"

He lifted a shoulder, "I was just thinking about proper snacks for entertainment," he glanced between Ron and Bill subtly, making Fleur chuckle.

"Ah I see. Oui, popcorn ez not on ze forbidden list."

"Good." He was looking forward to this evening even more now.

~~oOo~~

Hermione was settled deep into an arm chair, watching Ron and Bill play chess, the crunch of Draco and Harry eating popcorn the only thing interrupting the silence in the room. Dear Circe she was sore. Fleur's instructions for hand to hand had wiped her out but she felt good about it because it felt more natural and easier than Bill's power through strategy.

Bill was actually starting to look worried as Ron picked off pawn after pawn. He should have known something was up the minute Malfoy had started spouting nonsense about popcorn. He bit his cheek and tried to get back in the game.

Ron was having fun. He absolutely adored Hermione for coming up with this. He loved his brother and he knew Bill loved him as well but it was hard living in the shadow of five older brothers, all spectacular on their own ways. Now Bill wasn't bad at chess, he just didn't have the patience to think more than two or three moves ahead. Ron basically had his whole gameplan thought out from the first move. Then it was only to stick to it and things usually fell into place.

"I'm thinking Bill is starting to realize just what he's up against." Harry smiled at Draco and reached for more popcorn. He'd forgotten how much fun it was to watch Ron play when he really got into it.

Draco's fingers brushed against Harry's in the bowl and he snickered at Bill's frown, "I do believe you're right. Which will sting more do you think? The loss or eating his words?"

"Hmm..." Harry thought about it as he pulled his hand out of the popcorn bowl, bringing is catch to his mouth and nibbling on the popcorn. And if he let his tongue swipe over the fingers Draco had brushed...Well then that was his business and his alone. "Humble pie never taste very well, I think eating his words will be hardest for him. It will be good for Bill to see Ron as something more than just his baby brother."

Hermione smiled as she watched Ron slowly decimate Bill at chess and when he called checkmate she got up and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her cheek on the crown of his head as she addressed Bill, "You see, Ron's my perfect match in _every_way." Her voice rang with quiet pride.

"I'm starting to see that yes." Bill still stared at the chess board as if it would explain his defeat. He looked up and locked eyes with Ron. "Good game little brother. I'm proud of you."

Ron's ears turned red and he simply nodded quietly as he reached up and rested his hands on Hermione's around his neck. He couldn't remember Bill ever saying he was proud of him before and it was almost embarrassing how much those simple words meant to him.

Draco nibbled on his popcorn, "You really should consider entering one of the big chess tournaments Weasley. Once Curly is gone that is. You'd make a killing."

Ron's ears turned a darker shade of red and the blush spread over his cheeks and neck as well. "I-I've never even considered something like that. I don't think it's for me...I only play for fun."

A slim blond brow rose, "And what better way to make money than by having fun? But if you don't think it's for you then that is fine as well, it's just an option."

Ron stayed silent and bit the inside of his cheek in thought. Harry knew a seed had been planted in him and personally he thought a chess tournament like that would be perfect for Ron. A chance to shine all on his own, it would be a good thing for him. "You don't have to decide now mate, you have time to think about it." He told his redheaded friend gently and Ron nodded gratefully.

Hermione gave Ron's shoulders a squeeze, "I'm going to head up and take a shower before dinner."

Fleur smiled and tugged at her husband's hair, "Speaking of come 'elp me wiz it."

Smiling gently at his wife, Bill got up from his seat, leaned over and ruffled Ron's hair before following Fleur towards the kitchen. "Yes dear."

He packed up his chessgame carefully, placed a neckerchief around the box so it wouldn't break and placed it in his bag. Then Ron got up from his seat as well. "I'll just put this away upstairs. See you soon." He nodded to Harry and Draco and trodded upstairs.

Draco hummed and looked over at Harry, "Feel like a walk on the beach?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded and wiped his hands on his jeans to get rid of any popcorn residue. "Sounds like a good idea."

He got to his feet and waited for Harry to do the same, poking his head into the kitchen to let Bill and Fleur know where they were going, then they slipped out the door onto the beach. It was rather balmy for a winter night and perfectly clear so it looked as if you could pluck a star from the sky for your very own. "I rather like this. All of this."

The soothing sound of the ocean next to them, the gritty feeling of the sand under his shoes, the velvety darkness, the welcoming lights from the cottage behind them and the tall blond walking next to him. All these things worked together for fill Harry with a sense of peace that was very unusual for him to feel. It was a beautiful night and right at this moment his loved ones were safe behind the walls of Shell Cottage. "Yeah, I do too. I like it a lot."

Draco bent down to pick up a small shell, "For a time I used to imagine a simpler way of living as opposed to the pureblooded social requirements and expectations. Just something like this, quiet, my only companions people I actually like, no social obligations, and the freedom to look like a complete slob if I so chose. Now though I know it's not the exact life for me, I need a challenge, but it's a nice respite."

"I agree, it's a nice place to escape to, a place to recharge. I couldn't live like this forever though, not knowing the rest of the world is out there." Harry looked up at the blanket of stars, smiling when he caught sight of Sirius; he hoped that the man who bore the star's name was safe where ever he was. "I'm just starting to learn that being pureblooded doesn't equal being evil. That a lot of the traditions and things the pureblooded families want to preserve are important...Nothing is ever completely black or white and in that world...Your world. I think you could do a lot of good in it."

"It's a thought. You know why muggleborns first started being scorned?"

"No." Harry shook his head and looked over at Draco. "I've only heard about their dirty blood...Something I still don't agree with by the way."

"At first it was because, before Hogwarts, a muggleborn would have to seek out a master and apprentice to him or her and when they did, they knew nothing. Not just nothing about magic but they didn't know how to read or write, many barely even understood simple mathematics. They were so uneducated that it was often more bother to train them than it was to leave them be. Then Christianity entered the picture and muggleborns feared their own magic, thought it a sign of evil and persecuted others who had it more zealously than those who didn't have the potential to be a wizard. By the time Hogwarts was created purebloods had grown disgusted with the witch burnings, hangings, drownings," he rolled a hand to express etcetera, "and shunned the muggleborns on principal. Leaving them floundering in a new world, which, in hindsight, was a very bad idea and not just because of the blood wars."

Harry listened intently, this was a side of the story he'd never heard before and it shed some light on the matter. Harry still didn't understand or agreed with everything but neither did Draco from the sound of it. "I do understand to a point. No one is entirely innocent and everyone has faults. Still...I know that someone like Hermione, as muggleborn as they come. Look at her, she's an asset to the wizarding world. Think of everything she could do and teach to others. I can never agree to judge someone solely because the family they were born into. I'm just a halfblood myself."

"I'm not arguing. That's just how it began. Now muggleborns who aren't as studious as Hermione come in and bring misconceptions with them and the ones with the most ambition are often the ones who refuse to let go of those misconceptions. For example, vampires, every muggleborn comes in thinking of them as either soulless monsters or romantic heros because of the myths that surround them in the muggle world. The vampire laws were passed by a muggleborn who'd read Stoker's Dracula a few too many times."

"I understand. I really do understand both sides viewpoints. I was completely lost when I came to Hogwarts. I didn't even know magic existed not to mention any of the rules or traditions for your world. There's still so many things that I don't know, that I don't understand. I still feel so lost and I've had people around me willing to teach me. I can only imagine how other muggleborns feel, children who come into this world knowing nothing and no one that takes the time to sit down and teach them." Harry scratched his head in frustration.

"There should be a class at Hogwarts but the Board of Governors don't want to have the money spent to create a new class." Draco looked up, "Bloody bureaucrats."

Harry snorted in disgust. "Ah, at least that's the same as in the muggle world. Make everything as cheap as possible without a care of what or who suffers because of it." He stopped and looked out over the dark water. "Still, recognizing a problem is the first step. Maybe things will change for the better if given a chance. I must hope for that, so that I know what it is I'm fighting for."

Draco lifted a hand as if to touch Harry's shoulder then let it drop, not sure he'd welcome his touch. He stepped closer up behind him so that Harry was near to enveloped in his body heat, "Things will change. Once Curly is gone, I give you my word that I'll use every influence to see that good change comes about."

"I believe you. And in return I'll give you my word that the traditions and _good_viewpoints of the purebloods will be preserved. There's so much to learn from you." Harry stood still for a long while before he decided to take a chance so he leaned backwards until he was leaning against Draco.

He cautiously lifted his hands to rest on Harry's upper arms, all parts of him thrilling to his mate's trust and acceptance of the simple contact. "In all honesty I have to say there are things that muggles have done so much better than we have. Like long distance communication and music. We need to catch up to the technology."

"I don't disagree; still we need to figure out a way to get said technology to work alongside the magic. As it is now magic causes all technological gadgets to go haywire. It's like putting metal inside a microwave." It was nice leaning against Draco with the other's hands on his shoulders and upper arms. He felt supported, like maybe he wouldn't have to do it all on his own.

A soft chuckle rumbled in his chest, "Certain purebloods, who can get around the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department, have been seen visiting Gringotts and coming out with bright shiny muggle technology that works quite well with magic."

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow; his whole back tingled with the vibrations from Draco's chuckle, making him warm from the inside out. "I'd love to see a stuffy old pureblood, in robes and pointed hat with a cell phone glued to his ear." Harry chuckled at the thought.

Draco smiled, "Or more amusing yet, my father."

Harry's chuckles turned into a full bodied laughter at that. "Oh yes, much more amusing."

He liked hearing that laugh come out of Harry. "You should do that more often," his hands rubbed Harry's arms slowly.

"Huh? Do what?" Harry twisted in Draco's hold so he could look up at the blond, his hair brushing Draco's jaw.

"Laugh," gray eyes looked down into green, "you should laugh more. You've a good laugh."

"Oh...I...Thank you...I guess." Harry stuttered and tore his eyes away from Draco's to look back out over the ocean.

"You're welcome, I guess," he squeezed Harry's shoulders, "Tell me something, about yourself. Something not common knowledge. It doesn't have to be something serious, just something not many know."

"Hmm." Harry thought about it, he wasn't used to sharing things about himself so he wasn't sure what to say. Most people didn't care to get to know that much about him. His name and his scar was usually enough. "Well, I'm addicted to Twizzlers, it's a muggle candy. My favorite color is blue and don't tell Ron this but I don't believe the Chudley Cannons will ever win a Cup, the entire team flies like one winged bumblebees." He turned his head again. "Your turn."

"Hmm, I collect figures of dolphins. My own favorite color, though I will deny it under torture, is red, and I can knit. You're right about the Cannons, at least with the way their team selection is now." He shook his head, "Pathetic."

"I like dolphins too but I've never seen one in real life. Molly would love you, she's been trying to teach all of us to knit but so far the only one with any talent for it is Mione...And this does not need to be shared but she's not very good at it. The hats she knitted for the house elves were...Well they were in a class of their own." Harry smiled fondly.

Draco's mouth turned up in a sardonic smile, "Why did she ever got on that tangent about freeing house elves? Most love working and having a master. They can't stand being at loose ends."

"I believe your father's treatment of Dobby is what started her on this crusade." Harry replied.

"Ah, right." Draco sighed, "I don't know what his problem with Dobby was, not completely. The other elves in the house are ignored by him for the most part and even when he does deign to notice one, it's just a bored remark."

"I've met several house elves by now and to me it seems that they all have different personalities just as people have. Maybe it's as simple as that their personalities clashed." Harry shrugged. "Dobby is...Special. Even I admit that."

"Special...yes I do believe we'll go with that." He followed an impulse and nuzzled at Harry's hair.

"He means well though, and he's done his best to help me on several occasions. He almost killed me but that's beside the point." Harry smiled and felt himself relax even more in Draco's hold. "How was he when he was with you?"

"Hyper, always breaking things, had an unhealthy fascination for the dark artifacts in the house, to the point he'd take them out to clean them. Elf magic is almost exclusively light magic so I think he was curious about the magic so opposite his, it caused problems however. I think he blew up the gazebo once but I was very young so I don't remember well."

"That sounds very much like him. I hope he's happy at Hogwarts now, he seems happy." Harry grinned.

"Very likely the best place for him yes. He's still young in house elf terms so the more experienced elves at Hogwarts will likely provide him the stability needed to know when and when not to experiment with his magic." He chuckled, "He turned my mother's hair pink by accident the summer before my first year. I think my father was taking the brunt of her displeasure with it for three months after."

"I'm trying...And failing to scrounge up sympathy for your father." Harry said with a smile. "I can't picture your mother as anything but perfect, granted I've only seen her a few times but she always seem perfectly put together. Not a hair out of place. Like you before, with that horrible slicked back hair do."

"It was not horrible; it was classic! And better than the bowl cut of doom you were sporting I'll have you know."

"It was sooooo horrible, made you look like one of Trelawney's crystal balls. My bowl cut was an actual bowl cut you know...My aunt placed a bowl on my head and cut along the edge of the bowl. She tried to shave my head once but my magic, though I didn't know I had magic at the time made it grow back over night." Harry pulled on his wild hair. "Now I've given up, Hermione was the last one to cut it when it grew too long. I don't care about my hair, it's just there."

He tsked and moved his hands up to ruffle through the soft fluffy strands of dark hair, "You and Granger just don't know how to appropriately handle unruly hair. It's a talent that few possess."

"If it involves the slickback from hell then I doubt you have that talent as well." Harry teased and almost purred as Draco played with his hair.

"No it does not involve a slick back," he leaned to speak into Harry's hear, "more like a judicious trim and scrunching to give you the fresh shagged look rather than the 'I don't know what a brush is' look."

"Mhhhm." Harry hummed as goose-bumps erupted over his skin from feeling Draco's breath against the shell of his ear. "Brushes are overrated anyway." He tried for flippant instead of lingering on the mental images of what else he could do to get the freshly shagged look...Like actually shag.

"How many have died trying to tame your wildness hm? I-"

"Harry! Draco! Dinner's ready!" Hermione was waving at them from the dunes just beside the cottage, "Come eat!"

For a split second Harry wanted to turn and yell at Hermione to just go away and leave them alone. He slipped out of Draco's arms with a sigh. "Come on then veela boy...Food's waiting."

"I'll be right there. I want to check on something," Draco nudged Harry towards the cottage.

Harry frowned but did as Draco said and walked to the cottage, leaving Draco alone on the beach behind him. "Be sure to come soon." He called over his shoulder.

Draco gave a wave even as he muttered softly, "I wish I was coming soon." Then he trotted off into the forest to get something he'd found, started modifying, and left there earlier that day. He slipped it into his pocket and headed back to the cottage for dinner.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and we would love to hear your thoughts. See you all next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:**Drama, Creature fic, the boys growing closer still. Bill saying something stupid and some blood and drama.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so for your wonderful comments and feedback, they mean a lot to us and keep us motivated._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Nine.**_

A few days later, while Harry was showering, Draco snuck in and placed the little figure he'd carved on the stack of clothes his mate had waiting to dress in then he slipped out. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake carving that particular figure but he thought that it would matter the most to Harry. He'd found the rare, bleached chunk of Aspen in the woods and had used his claws and very light touches of fire for the speckles to meticulously carve out a snowy owl with wings spread wide in a guarding position. He slipped out and outside to help Bill gather the evening's firewood.

Harry stepped out of the shower, grabbed his towel and tried off vigorously, leaving his skin warm and rosy. He put on his glasses first and then reached for his clothes. That was when he saw it. He picked up the carving of the owl tenderly and his knees almost gave out on him. It was Hedwig, right down to the slightly crooked tail feather. This was incredible, the details were amazing but it was the feeling of the little carving that touched Harry the most. He still missed Hedwig every single day but with this...It was as if he had gotten a part of her back. It was the greatest gift he had ever gotten. Harry finished dressing and then went into the bedroom he shared with Draco and placed the owl by his bed before he walked downstairs to see if he could find Draco and thank him.

Fleur looked up from where she was fiddling with a cake and lifted a brow when he entered the kitchen, "Petit? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm just fine." Harry had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Fleur at first. "Absolutely fine. Where are the others?"

"Ron and 'Ermione went for a walk, Bill ez gathering firewood, and I zink Draco went to 'elp 'im. Are you certain you are well? You look," she fluttered her hand expressively, "odd."

"Odd...Well thank you for that but yes, I'm quite sure I'm well." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'll just slip out for a moment and see if I can find Draco, I'll be right back."

Fleur watched him go, frowning in curiosity. She wondered what Draco had done to put that look on Harry's face.

Draco rolled his eyes at Bill, "You do realize that if you cut several cords once a week and stacked them you'd be doing much less work over all yes?"

"I do realize that but you have to think ahead when you're married. If I'd do that then Fleur would find some other work for me to do...Chores much worse than chopping some wood. Hence I do it this way and we're both happy." Bill lifted the axe over his shoulder and brought it down on the wood again.

Harry walked over to them but stayed silent, not really knowing what to say. He reached for Draco's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Draco turned to him, squeezing back gently and tilted his head, searching Harry's expression in case he'd caused him pain, "Harry?"

"Thank you, thank you so much for Hedwig." He let all the emotions he felt show in his eyes before he dropped Draco's hand and started back towards the cottage. He wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable but he wanted Draco to know how much he appreciated the gift.

He was following after Harry in an instant and wrapped his arms around him gently from behind, his wings coming out instinctively to shelter them both from prying eyes, guarding his mate in this vulnerable moment. "I wanted to give you something that held more meaning."

"It means more than you know." Harry's hands came up to grip the arms holding him and he bowed his head as tears filled his eyes. "She was my friend, my steady companion for so long...This...It's like having a little piece of her back. A shard of her that will never go away."

He gently turned Harry around in his arms and coaxed his face against his shoulder, "Let go Harry. You haven't been able to grieve for her just yet have you? Too much happening. You have the time for it now so let go. I'll catch you."

Harry let out a choked sob and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's waist, burying his face in the other's shoulder. He decided to put his trust in Draco, trusted that he would do as he said and catch him as he fell. Harry felt his tears soak through Draco's shirt as he let out all the sadness, grief and anger at the loss of a very dear friend.

Draco kept an arm banded around Harry and let his other hand stroke over his hair comfortingly. He swayed gently as Harry cried and when his mate began hiccuping he started to sing softly, a song by some muggle singer named Sarah McLachlan that Pansy had been enamored of and sneakily listened to in the Slytherin dorms as much as she could. He put as much comfort into the song as he could, holding Harry to him.

Harry held on until he was all cried out. The low sound of Draco singing and the warmth of his wings wrapped around him made Harry feel safer than he ever had felt before. It made him feel that he could really be himself with Draco, no pretending and no putting on strength he didn't have. "Thank you." He whispered into Draco's shirt.

"You're welcome," it was a low, soft rumble. He'd like to be able to slip back into the past and change things so Harry didn't have quite as many losses and burdens resting on his shoulders but, as no time turner was quite that far reaching, he'd simply have to be there for him when all those burdens and losses got to be too much.

Taking a step back, Harry took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes, aware that they were red-rimmed and swollen. It didn't matter though, Harry felt clensed somehow. Draco was right, he hadn't had the time to really grieve and say goodbye to Hedwig, or Dumbledore for that matter. There was always something happening and something that needed to be done. He really was grateful to Draco for giving him this, a moment where he could cry and grieve and have closure. "You have a very nice singing voice." Harry's smile was somewhat sheepish but he didn't care.

Draco fished a handkerchief from a pocket and handed it to Harry, "It comes with the feathers actually. If I wanted to I could enchant someone into a stupor, of course I've never seen much reason for that. If I were going to enchant someone it would be so they would cater to my every whim, not just sit there and drool."

Harry snorted and his eyes filled with amusement instead of sadness as he accepted the handkerchief to wipe both his eyes and his glasses. "Yeah, somehow I can really see that yes. I really don't think a Malfoy would like a drooling package."

"We'll not unless it's someone I want drooling over my physique and even then it's debatable." His eyes caught on a wicked glint, "Why drool when one can nibble and suck?"

"Why indeed?" Harry replied and ignored the tightening of his stomach at those words. "Why choose drool when you can touch, taste, caress and feel?"

"Yes, just drooling is pointless. One must be proactive if one is to get what one desires," even Draco had to snort at his own pretension, "Merlin that was awful, I sounded like Slughorn or worse, _Lockhart_." He shuddered a bit.

Harry chuckled at that even as a shudder went down his own spine. "Lockhart really was a piece of work. It's a really bad thing to say but I think he improved after losing his memory. Not at all as touchy, feely as he was before." Even Ron had wanted to wear padding in his pants to Lockhart's classes because of the man's wandering hands.

"Ugh don't remind me. I was safe, fortunately, as was Blaise due to the fact that even Lockhart won't risk the wrath of Lucius Malfoy or, in Blaise's case, a royally torqued off cambrion but poor Theo had too many close encounters with that man." Draco grit his teeth. Theo was one of the shyer Slytherins, one of the ones who preferred to stay in the shadows and it had made him very angry to see the more vulnerable boy being cornered and practically assaulted by Lockhart.

"I still wonder what Dumbledore was thinking...Hiring a man like that to be around and teach children." Harry shook his head sadly. He still missed Dumbledore but he was starting to see that the man had had plenty of faults as well. He was as human as anyone else.

"Desperation? The DADA post is one many refuse to take, 'cursed' and all that rot, and you saw what happened when the Ministry picked out the professor."

"Yeah...Yeah I saw." Harry answered bitterly and clenched his hand where the scar Umbridge had afflicted on him still sat. "Remus should never have been made to leave, he knew what he was doing and he didn't have any strange affection for the children he taught."

Draco took Harry's clenched hand, tracing his fingers over the words. He didn't have anything he could say about Lupin because he didn't believe that he should have been hired at Hogwarts in the first place. He just didn't think the risk of possible accidental attacks outweighed the benefit he'd provided. He didn't agree with those who thought all werewolves should be put down or exiled, that was quite frankly stupid and created bastards like Greyback, but he didn't think they should be given posts that required them to live in a school filled with young and adventurous children who could sneak away and come across them during their 'monthlies' either. "Has he ever considered writing textbooks?"

"I don't know, it's not as if he's ever had a chance to settle down and write on peace and quiet is it? One needs money to survive and writing when no one is willing to give you a chance doesn't make you money." Harry doubted that Draco really understood. He had never been poor or had to struggle for anything in his life. Harry felt a kinship with Remus Lupin, always had.

"You might consider backing him once the war is over, or I could. Either way, if he's as good at explaining in writing as he is in person, it would be a good investment."

"I would back him in a second if he let me." Harry said with feeling. "Hopefully when this bloody war is over he and Snuffles won't need it." If anyone could convince Remus to take it easy and actually try writing a textbook it would be Sirius. That would only happen if Sirius was cleared of all charges though; if not then Remus would spend his life on the run with his mate.

Draco tilted his head and frowned in confusion, "Er...Snuffles? Who or what is that?"

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know. Snuffles is Sirius Black, my godfather and Remus' mate."

Blond brows shot up, "And you call him Snuffles...do I want to know why?"

"We needed a codename so we could talk about him in school and such." Harry shrugged. "Snuffles was Sirius own idea. He's an animagus, turns into a dog." Harry decided to put his trust in Draco; nothing would ever work between them if Harry had to keep his secrets. Besides since Wormtail lived in the manor Draco had to know that Sirius was innocent.

"And he chose Snuffles for his nom de guerre," Draco's lips twitched and he snickered, "That brings up the image of a fluffy little lap dog."

Harry laughed out loud at that. "He's a grim."

"A grim and he chooses bloody Snuffles," he shook his head and tsked, "A cutesy name takes being the white sheep of the family a bit too far. He's ridiculous isn't he? The sort to put a red sock in his roommate's white wash."

"Oh absolutely, he's ridiculous and absolutely glorious." Harry grinned. "I think Snuffles is a perfect name a true contradiction to what he really is. You can't really have thought he was a lap dog right? He's the mate of a werewolf; Moony would gobble him up in a single bite during the full moon."

"I have seen stranger pairings Harry. _Much_stranger." Seeing that grin, he slowly opened his wings from the shielding position around Harry, noticing that they were alone, Bill probably having gone inside.

"What kind of strange pairings have you seen then? Or do I really want to know?" He smiled and looked around, it felt sort of strange to face the world again after having been cocooned and protected within Draco's wings. Not bad strange, only strange.

"A stoat and a rabbit, a bird romancing a cat, oh and there was the tiger and roe deer as well," he retracted his wings, shifting his shoulders before brushing Harry's hand with his, "at least a lap dog would still have been a canine."

"True, true. Back on Privet Drive the Dursleys neighbor's champion German Shepard got puppies with a Chihuahua...Freaky looking puppies but puppies all the same." Harry continued to smile, every day he grew closer and closer to Draco and for some reason it didn't seem so scary anymore. "I'd heard that it wasn't possible for dogs of such different size to conceive but apparently these could."

A brief silence stretched, "Thank you so much for that exercising mental image." He nudged Harry onto the path back to the cottage, "their temperaments must have been just as hideous as their appearance."

"Oh yeah, somehow though they managed to load the puppies off on unsuspecting coworkers and such." Harry cringed when he remembered those puppies. Honestly they had been sort of cute at first but as they got older and grew, it showed that maybe dogs of such different sizes should not breed. The cottage came into view and laughter was heard from inside. It sounded as if Hermione and Ron had made it back as well.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand, "Well then, shall we see what the resident otter and weasel are laughing over?"

"I'm pleasantly surprised that you don't call her water weasel." Harry grinned and squeezed back before they moved inside to see what was so funny.

"Oh don't tempt me. I'm playing nice remember?" He followed Harry into the living room where Bill was standing, a scowl on his face, his hair a flaming neon green.

"Oh my...What happened here?" Harry bit his lip not to burst out laughing, more at Bill's very disgruntled expression than at the hair color even though it was hilarious.

"You wouldn't believe it mate." Ron was doubled over laughing, holding on to Hermione so that he wouldn't fall over.

Draco eyed Bill's hair, "What wouldn't we believe?"

"Uh uh...I'm not being next in line for a hair color makeover." Ron shook his head vehemently, still laughing.

Draco lifted a brow, "What precisely did you do to get someone to turn your hair the color of electrocuted vomit?"

Fleur's voice came raging from upstairs, "'E ez an OGRE zat ez what!" Something slammed hard against the wall of whatever room she was in.

"Baby, don't be like that...I didn't mean it in a bad way. I promise!" Bill looked miserable but he didn't try to brave the stairs. He knew that the hair was tame compared to what she could do to him if he pushed her.

"Seriously Bill, even I know better than to tell a girl that their bum is too big for the pants they're wearing." Ron shook his head.

Bill cringed. "I didn't mean it like that. Fleur is gorgeous; she's perfect in every way. I was just happy that our baby is growing...That it's starting to show now."

Draco choked, "You didn't!"

Hermione shook her head, "Oh he did. He said, and I quote, 'Getting a bit too big for your breeches there love.' Fleur turned three shade of red and hexed his hair."

"She's right, you're an ogre," Draco went up the stairs, knocking on the door to Fleur and Bill's bedroom, "Fleur?"

The door swung wide open to reveal Fleur packing Bill's things into a trunk furiously, "Oui?" It was bitten out.

"Green hair? You should have made his skin hot pink instead, then he'd clash with himself."

"I should go down and do zat! 'E called me fat!" Her shriek could have been heard in Ulster.

"I do have a question though."

"And what ez zat?" She tossed Bill's second pair of boots into the trunk.

"Does he love you any less with the baby bump?" Draco leaned on the door jamb.

Fleur froze in place, her hand going to the small rise of her lower belly, right where Bill had taken to putting his own hand whenever they snuggle, the same spot he'd kiss goodnight after telling their growing baby a story for the night, and she sniffled. "Non."

"Then the green hair is deserved but don't you think kicking him out is a bit extreme?"

She made a squeak and dashed downstairs to throw her arms around Bill, apologizing for starting to pack but still scolding him for calling her fat even as she told him she loved him.

Bill held her against him tightly, kissing her where ever he could reack and proclaiming that he was so sorry, he was a moron, a tosser, a horse arse that didn't deserve such a beautiful and wonderful woman in his life but he loved her more than anything. She looked perfect and dear Merlin how she turned him on. Bill held her tighter and the two of them disappeared up the stairs, Bill's green hair still in place.

"Eh right..." Ron scratched at his red hair, happy that the crisis had been averted. Unfortunately he'd been witness to some of Fleur and Bill's fights before and they were never pretty, some of them had lasted for weeks. To defuse a fight this early on really was something else. Taking a deep breath and swallowing harshly Ron pulled on his Gryffindor courage and walked over to Draco.

"Almost seven years ago a stupid thing I did stopped Harry from taking your hand in friendship. That's not something I can change or do differently but..." Ron held out a long fingered, freckled hand. "I know it's not the same and I hope it's not too late but I would be happy and proud to be able to call you my friend."

And just like that Harry remembered just why Ron was his best friend all over again.

Draco blinked, looking down at Ron's hand in bemusement. That was certainly the very last thing he'd expected. Ronald Weasley asking to be his friend? Was that chill hell freezing over? He cautiously took Ron's hand and spoke plainly, "It was my own actions made Harry refuse my hand, I could have just snapped at you that you wouldn't much like it if someone snickered at your name instead of insulting your entire family. Let's give credit for being an arse where credit is due."

Why yes indeed Merlin, there went several demons tossing snowballs at each other. Hell had frozen over if a Weasley and a Malfoy were not only being civil but making peace and knitting together the start of a friendship.

"I'm not going to turn this into a competition about who was the greatest idiot. Let's look to the future instead and hope that we haven't brought forward world's end...Imagine a Malfoy and a Weasley on friendly terms...It's a little unnatural." Ron grinned and released Draco's hand.

"Oh truer words," Draco moved to sit in a cushy arm chair, "I'm surprised my father hasn't felt a disturbance in the force." He lifted a brow at Hermione's choke. "Yes, another bit that was shared in Muggle Studies was Star Wars, don't act so surprised."

"I'm only surprised that it stuck with you is all," she went to tug Ron to sit down with her on the sofa, "I'd have thought you, or your pratty self, would have purged it from memory after the final test."

He lifted his shoulders, "It's a good story and I've always enjoyed good stories."

Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "We're wizards Mione, stories are in our blood. I think it's in our DNA to treasure them no matter the source."

Harry sunk down in the other arm chair available and looked around carefully before he toed his shoes off and placed his feet up on the coffee table. Fleur would whack him over the ears if she caught him doing that but Harry hoped she would be busy with Bill for a while. He wiggled his toes and just based in the presence of his friends, it was nice to be able to call of them that...Friends.

Draco nodded, "That's very true. Besides, muggles come up with the best ones. It's as though they make up for the lack of magic by weaving tales that are just as magical as the spells we cast."

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "You're a surprising person Draco Malfoy. Tell me are you like himself here and refuse to countenance romantic tales," she poked Ron's knee.

"Depends on what the 'romantic' tale is. That Titanic movie gave me hives but that's merely because of what they did about the gem. Historical inaccuracy at its finest."

Ron couldn't really say anything about that movie, he'd fallen asleep twenty minutes in when Hermione had suggested that they'd watch it and not even the allure of being able to hold Hermione throughout the movie had been enough to keep him awake. Flutes, violins, long skirts and big hats. If he wanted to experience that then he could spend an evening at the Leaky Cauldron, he didn't need any muggle movie.

Harry looked at Draco and leaned forward a bit in curiosity. "Historical inaccuracy? What do you mean by that?"

"The Heart of the Ocean was never on the Titanic; in fact it's never left France. It's buried in some distant cousin's vault in Cannes I do believe."

Hermione stared at him, "You mean it actually exists, and a Malfoy has it?"

"A Malfoi," the French pronunciation rolled smoothly over his tongue, "we came from France originally and just anglocized the name so yes, essentially."

"Of course it's real and of course it's owned by a...Malfoi." Harry's French was bad and that was putting it very nicely. "I'm not even surprised anymore. Your family probably owns Cleopatra's crown and Exalibur as well."

"The crown is possible; I know we have Nefertiti's staff, but not Excalibur. The Lady of the Lake holds it for Arthur's return." Draco stretched in the chair, arching his back.

Harry just snorted out a laugh and went back to relaxing in the chair. "Nefertiti was the first and greatest female pharaoh, even though Cleo is more famous." He stated lowly. When he was ten he had been obsessed with Egypt and mummies. Dudders old school books had been read vigorously.

Hermione's incredulous stare was fixed on him now, "That...Harry I'm impressed! I never knew you knew anything about ancient Egypt."

"Hidden depths Mione...I have them." He winked at her with a smile. "Nah, I just liked mummies when I was a kid. Used to hope they would come to Little Whinging and eat the Dursleys...Granted I had them confused a bit with zombies but I still found them awesome."

Draco chuckled, "An enchanted mummy can suck the life out of someone however. That's one of the reasons the man upstairs got paid so much working for Gringotts in Egypt."

"I believe he misses it a bit." Ron pursed his lips. "He was treated as a rockstar in Egypt, the wizards there love redheads, did you know that? Think we carry the fire of the sun within." He grinned broadly, especially at Draco who had made fun of the gingers more than once.

"Well you've temper enough," he smiled back at Ron, "but he spent several years making friends and colleagues there and etching out his niche. Of course he misses it but I doubt he'd trade to have it back."

"Definitely not!" A voice was heard from the bottom of the stairs and Harry's feet were off the table so fast that Ron burst out laughing. Bill walked into them. "It was great being a curse breaker there but being here with the woman I love, about to have a child. So, so much better. Wouldn't trade it for all the Galleons and all the excitement in the world." His hair was back to red except a green stripe over his left eyebrow to remind him of his stupidity.

Fleur came around from behind him and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, "Well said," she eyed Harry and lifted a brow knowingly, "what ez eet wiz you men and propping your feet on ze table! Eet ez not a footstool and-" she broke off frowning, "what ez zat?"

"What is what rosebud of my heart?" Bill asked with a frown. He'd learned long ago not to dismiss her when she heard, saw or felt something. Her intuition was usually spot on.

"You don't 'ear zat?" Fleur looked towards the direction of the path outside the cottage.

Draco twitched and sat up straighter, "I hear it. It sounds like dragging."

Hermione tensed and got to her feet, her hand going to her wand, noticing that Draco and the others did the same, and surreptitiously positioned themselves so that Fleur was protected on all sides.

Harry's magic crackled and swirled all around him as he got ready for whatever was on the other side of the door. He didn't feel the usual buzzing resonance in his head that was usually connected with Voldemort but just because Curly himself wasn't out there didn't mean that it was safe. It could be anything or anyone. Not liking to wait for danger to come to him Harry walked forward slowly and ripped the door open.

Draco cursed and leaped after him, either to pull him away from possible danger or smack his arse for recklessness, but paused when a whine then bark came from outside. He blinked over Harry's shoulder at the exceptionally large Grim standing over the prone and bleeding body of Remus Lupin, the back of a natty brown jacket clenched in strong white teeth. "Sweet Circe, what the hell happened to them?"

"Remus, Sirius!" Harry was on his knees next to the bleeding and unconscious man and large dog in a second. This was his family, he couldn't lose them. "Help me! We need to get them inside and have Remus looked at, he's bleeding so much. Sirius, what's happened?"

The Grim transformed before Draco's eyes into Sirius Black, looking very much the worse for wear with a nasty cut high along a cheekbone, an arm hanging at an unnatural angle, and a deep gash on his leg that was fortunately not bleeding anymore. He rasped, "Ambush, back near Elan Valley."

Draco reached Harry's side and crouched to pick Remus up, "Harry, help Black inside. I don't think he's in much shape to be walking on his own in human form." He stood and carried Remus to the door, sending Bill a questioning gaze, knowing that Remus' presence might not be welcomed by Bill's wolf right now.

Bill answered the silent question by holding the door open wider. Remus was another wolf that was true but he was a wolf that was firmly mated to a love of his own and he was the wolf who had taught Bill how to deal with his own changes. "He's pack." He said shortly. "Bring them to the room Luna stayed in. I'll get water, bandages and medicine."

Harry had cast a featherlight charm on his godfather and carried him up the stairs behind Draco and Remus. His stomach was knotted with worry for his loved ones and he felt the urge to hunt down and hurt whoever had hurt his Sirius and his Remus. "Mione, you're good at healing charms, will you come and help us please?" He called down the stairs.

Hermione called back. "Be right there, let me get my Dittany!"

Draco laid Remus down on the sole bed in the room then transfigured a fluffy comforter into another for Harry to help Sirius sit down on. Then he looked over his shoulder at Ron, who was dithering in the doorway, "Weasley get my potions case, I've blood replenishing potions as well as others that will be needed." He turned back to Lupin, extending his claws to slice the shirt and trousers off of him, leaving him in his pants, and cursed at the severity of wounds.

Sirius had jumped and made to lunge when Malfoy had revealed those claws but he'd been restrained by Harry, "What is he doing? And why the bloody fuck is Malfoy's brat here?"

Harry pushed Sirius down on the transfigured bed and kept his hand on the other's chest so he wouldn't get up again. "It's okay Siri, I promise. He's only helping. He's a veela...I'm his mate. He wouldn't hurt me and he wouldn't hurt Remus. Just lie back and concentrate on your own wounds." He looked down at his godfather pleadingly. Sirius was hurt but he was almost sure they would be able to patch him up. Remus was another matter. There was so much blood; the mattress of the bed was already soaked with it.

Ron came rushing back and held out Draco's potions case and he was closely followed by Hermione.

Hermione moved beside Draco and dripped the Dittany on the worst of the wounds, stopping the bleeding as Draco pulled three different potions out of the case, both of them ignoring Sirius' sputtering.

"Malfoy's spawn is a _what_? And you're his _WHAT_?!"

Fleur bustled in to help Harry with Sirius, "Veela and oui 'Arry ez 'is mate now be'ave unless you want me to stupefy you."

Draco's lips twitched as he opened one potion bottle and fed it to Remus, watching critically as he turned from the sickly pale of someone losing too much blood to a healthier peach. He carefully prodded at the areas of heavy bruising, the severe gashes, and the one nasty wound that looked like someone had clawed their way through his lower left side just below the ribs, checking for any broken bones, grimacing at the ribs he had to set. "Hermione, start healing the gashes, Ronald feed him the potion in the green bottle, it's a bone-knit potion, I'll work on the worst of it."

Sirius squirmed and wriggled and whined, wanting to be left alone until he saw his Moony set to rights. "Bloody hell they're just flesh wounds, I'm fine."

"Be still or I _will_let Fleur stupefy you." Harry growled and looked at Sirius with piercing green eyes. "Both Mione and Draco are working on Remus, he's in the best hands and he will be fine. You know he will kick your ass if he wakes up and you have been too stubborn to let us heal you."

Ron tilted Remus' head backwards carefully and tipped the green, glass bottle into his mouth. Rubbing his Adams apple until he swallowed it down.

Draco had the final potion in hand, a semi-topical potion that was made to regrow missing muscle and organ tissue. He carefully poured it drop by drop into the large gaping wound, waiting for each layer of regrowth to finish before adding more. Remus would have to stay bedridden for days while the regrowth settled and his other wounds healed completely. It would also let his body replenish the blood he'd lost naturally.

Sirius yelped as Fleur set his arm, "Fuck it that hurt!"

Hermione clamped a hand on Remus' arm that she was working on as it twitched and tried to raise at the sound of Sirius' yelp. She spoke soothingly as she worked on getting the gashes closed, "He's fine Professor Lupin. Harry and Fleur are fixing his injuries; you know he's just a big baby when it comes to medical attention."

"Oi! Ow." He frowned as Fleur dribbled some of Hermione's dittany on his leg wound.

"She's right Siri and you know it." Harry said and held onto Sirius unhurt hand. "Besides we don't want Remus to get up and hurt himself even more trying to protect you now do we? He needs to be still right now. Look at him, he's already looking better thanks to Draco and Mione...He'll be alright Siri, I promise."

Remus' twitching stilled at Hermione's words, he was still out of it and not awake but he recognized that voice. It was a safe voice that would keep his mate safe as well.

Hermione relaxed and finished knitting the gashes closed and began bandaging them. Magic only went so far when healing wounds this severe, time would have to do the rest. She moved back and leaned against Ron, watching as Draco finished treating the worst of the lot.

Draco carefully lifted Remus up, careful not to break open any of the fresh knit wounds, to bandage the wound, placing a gauze soaked with dittany over it to speed healing before wrapping his torso and laying him down.

Sirius watched Draco like a hawk during the entire process, "Harry how in Merlin's name did that," he waved his hand at Draco, "come about."

"Be nice, right now Draco is saving your mate." Harry scolded softly. He understood that Sirius was baffled and curious; last he heard all Malfoys were spawn of the devil in Harry's eyes. "It's a long story and I promise to tell you everything once you've rested and are feeling better. Once we're done we can push the beds together so that you can be close to Remus, so that you can touch him." Harry knew how strong the bond between Sirius and Remus was, he was amazed that Sirius had stayed as sane as he had all those years in Azkaban, locked away from his mate.

Draco pulled a sheet up over Remus and went to his potions case, pulling out a second bone-knit potion for Sirius, handing it to Harry to administer. "It'll have your arm healed by morning."

Harry placed his arm behind Sirius' head and helped him down the potion. "It taste like shite I know but it does help. Now I hope you will behave and rest, I will not hesitate to drug you if you don't." Harry handed the empty phial to Draco and moved the beds close together with a gesture of his hand. "I love you Snuffles, I need both you and Remus healthy and safe." Harry's voice was filled with emotion.

Sirius gave Harry a hard hug with his good arm, eyeing Draco suspiciously, "You know me Bambi, I've laughed in the face of death and dementors a thousand times before. I'll be fine. But will you be?" Gray eyes narrowed on Malfoy.

"Yes, I'm fine. Better than in a long time actually. I'll be just fine." Harry answered with a small smile. "No need for glares...Tonks has given him her approval if that helps."

"Considering her taste in men, not really," Sirius scooted onto the bed and as close to Remus as he could manage without bumping into his injuries. He gave Malfoy another look, "I'm watching you. Now the lot of you shove off til morning," he turned back to Harry, "at which point I expect a long explanation."

"You'll have it along with your breakfast tea. Now sleep Siri." They all pulled out of the room and Harry closed the door behind him before walking straight into Draco's arms. "Thank you, for helping, for healing my family."

Draco held him close, "You don't have to thank me for that Harry."

"Yes I really do." Harry muttered against his shoulder. "Kindness is something that should never be taken for granted." He held on to Draco for a little bit longer before stepping away and walking to the bathroom to wash Sirius' blood off of his hands.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and we would love to hear your thoughts. Of course we couldn't go the canon route and kill off Sirius, we love the crazy bugger far too much for that. See you all next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic, Disgruntled Harry, snuggly wolfstar and some comments about pegging that can induce trauma.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so for your wonderful comments and feedback, they mean a lot to us and keep us motivated. _

_Oh and ShellyB1, yes my pen name come from the glorious, masterful Dark Hunter book-series by the incredible Sherrilyn Kenyon. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Ten.**_

Bill and Ron were outside to check the wards and to make sure that no one; neither man nor creature had followed the wounded men to Shell Cottage.

Draco went outside to join the two, "I'll take to the air and look around. I can cover more ground but Black said it was an ambush in Elan Valley right?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, that's what he said. We just need to make sure this place is still safe. We don't have many safe-houses left to turn to." Ron continued to check and strengthen the wards.

"Wait until tomorrow to check the air Draco." Bill said. "You're not an owl; you shouldn't fly in the dark. Harry would gut us if something happened to you."

Draco drew himself up, "I am perfectly capable o-"

"Le petit Malfoy do not dare to finish zat sentence," Fleur clipped over to them and put her hands on her hips, "you will wait until morning or I will strap you to your bed comprenez vous?"

Draco could swear lightning was flickering around Fleur at the moment and nodded, knowing better than to argue, "Yes."

"Good, go inside, wash up, and 'elp 'Arry and 'Ermione wiz ze wards on ze cottage itself." She shooed him off then brought Bill down for a short kiss, "Be careful out 'ere until we know eet ez safe again mon amour."

"Always Blossom." Bill ran his knuckles over her soft cheek and begged her to go back inside where the wards were stronger. He took his little brother by the arm and disappeared among the trees.

The wards of the cottage were as strong as ever both Harry and Hermione had infused their own power into the wards as well to make them even stronger.

Draco finished cleaning the blood from his hands and followed in their footsteps, using the pure veela magic rather than his human magical core that still remained. The veela magic was closer to the spirit of magic herself and, as veela often acted as guardians of forests or land, would add extra punch to the protection.

Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw him adding his own magic to the wards. He was literally glowing with white power. "My god."

"You took the words out of my mouth." Harry whispered and stared at Draco. He really looked like an archangel where he stood, glowing with power. How could someone like that, someone so beautiful and oozing of ancient power want someone like him? It didn't make any sense at all.

Draco slowly slacked off the power he was feeding the wards until it was all contained within him again and turned. He frowned at the two of them gawping like that, "What?"

Harry knew he was still staring slack jawed at the blond, he just didn't know how to stop. "You glowed...Literally glowed from within. It's not exactly something you see every day."

"I glowed?"

Hermione nodded, "Lit up like a candle."

His brows knit, "I didn't know I could do that."

Fleur came in from the kitchen, "Do what petit?"

"Glow." Harry said again, starting to feel a tiny bit silly now, repeating himself with that awestruck tone of voice. Draco Malfoy was so out of his league that it wasn't even funny.

She chuckled, "Ah. Zat 'appens when someone connects to Magic directly. Eet ez easier for ze veela to do so because zey are a purely magical species wiz no mundane forebears such as werewolves or vampires 'ave. You and 'Ermione could connect to Magic herself too if you went deep enough eento your cores."

"I doubt it." Harry bit his lip; he didn't think he had the skill, patience or willpower to tap into his core like that. His magic was more like a living thing swirling around him. Harry knew it was anchored and connected to him but it really felt like a separate entity most of the time.

Draco hummed, "You could. If you wanted or needed to. You've done the impossible a few...dozen times at least. I think you could do anything if you wanted to badly enough."

Hermione chuckled, "Feathers is right Harry. I know you have the patience of a terrier but when it's important enough you've got the most intense focus of anyone I know. You certainly don't lack in power."

Harry shrugged. Even after all this time and in the company of family he didn't feel comfortable having the attention focused on him. In his own mind he was nothing special at all, he never had been and it felt as if he was tricking the people who thought he was. He knew what he had to do regarding the war but he still didn't think he was special. "Hmm, well hopefully I'll never be in a position where I have to find out."

Fleur and Hermione both frowned, neither liking the precise tone in Harry's voice.

Draco didn't either but he didn't think there was anything he could do about it, yet. "We can hope you don't ever need that strong a connection yes. Come on, let's go sit and wait for the redheads." He turned to Hermione, "And just what do you mean 'Feathers'?"

That Harry could smile about as they all followed Draco to the living room to sit down and wait. "Well it is rather fitting really...And better than ferret face don't you think?" Since Fleur was with them Harry left the table alone and curled up in the armchair instead, drawing his knees up towards his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

Draco decided to perch on the arm of Harry's chair. "Why do I need a nickname anyway?"

"Awww don't you want us to be your friends?" Hermione fluttered her lashes.

"Excuse me but I don't hear you answering to a nickname aside from a shortening of yours."

Harry tilted his head upwards and grinned at Draco impishly. "Oh I don't know, she responded very well to slugger for quite some time. Champ, the girl with the iron fist. Granted the last one is a bit of a mouthful for a nickname."

"My nose still remembers that," he raised a hand to it and rubbed, "Oh don't look so pleased with yourself Granger," he narrowed his eyes and smirked, "or should I call you River?"

Harry chuckled at the added color on Hermione's cheeks.

The door opened and Ron and Bill stepped inside, hanging up their jackets and toeing off their shoes so they wouldn't drag dirt and mud into Fleur's clean house. Bill walked straight to Fleur and sat down next to her and Ron did the same with Hermione, pulling her onto his lap.

"There's no sign of anyone having followed Sirius and Wolfie." Bill said. "The wards are in place and undisturbed. I will go out and look closer in the morning but for now I think we're as safe as we can be."

"Bon," Fleur snuggled into her mate's side.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at Draco, "I am not an otter you feather duster. The patronus represents what makes someone feel the safest."

Draco lifted a brow, "How does an otter make you feel safe then?"

Fleur smiled knowingly, "Ottery St. Catchpole."

Ron smiled and held his girlfriend tighter, intertwining their fingers and bringing them up so he could kiss her fingertips. "What's your patronus Molty?" Ron asked him.

A brow lifted, "Last I cast it was a dragon. And do not call me that unless you want me to come up with an equally offensive name for you."

"Your safest thing is yourself?" Ron blinked. "Well whatever works I suppose." He went back to kissing Hermione but he did drop the Molty name, knowing Draco would make good on his threat.

Harry yawned and leaned back in the chair, resting his head against the backrest. It had been an eventful, emotional day.

Draco reached over and carded his fingers through Harry's mop of unruly hair absently, "I love my parents but my mother defers to my father out of love for him and you've seen exactly where Father's ambition has landed him and me. My friendships in Slytherin have never been tested before so I've no true idea who to trust there. I have always had to depend on myself to protect myself so yes. The last time I cast the safest thing was myself."

Hermione studied him. It sounded like a dreadfully lonely existence. "When was the last time you cast then Feathers?"

He sighed, accepting that she was going to persist with that, "A year ago, give or take."

"What difference does it make what form your patronus take as long as it works?" Bill asked with his arm around Fleur. When he grew up his patronus had been a magpie but after meeting and falling in love with Fleur it had changed into a swan, elegant, graceful and with one heck of a temper.

"I'm with you Bill." Harry murmured. "As long as they dispel dementors and darkness then what does it matter?"

Draco tsked, "It tells you so much about someone however. Who they love, or at least who they trust most. Really we're just nosy creatures Harry. So, why a stag I must ask to give in to my curiosity."

"It was my father's animagus form. He Sirius and Wormtail all transformed so that Remus wouldn't have to be alone during the full moons." Harry picked at a hole in his jeans. "So I'm guessing my trust then lies with those already dead and gone."

Draco tilted Harry's chin up, "With those who gave everything for you. There is no greater gift of love than that and even gone they still look after you and guide you. You remember their love and honor it in your own actions."

Harry looked at him closely before tilting the corners of his mouth up in a smile that was just for Draco. It felt good to know that Draco actually understood, his words were precisely how Harry felt.

Ron squirmed and buried his nose in Hermione's hair. Even though Harry and his blond were barely touching it felt as if they were spying on a very intimate moment. It was enough to make his ears go red.

Hermione turned towards her boyfriend and kissed the tip of his nose with a warm smile. His bashfulness at moments like this just managed to endear him even more to her. "Let's head upstairs? It's been a busy day and tomorrow looks to be much the same."

Nodding Ron released Hermione so she could get off his lap before clambering to his feet and taking her hand again. "Sounds like a brilliant idea to me. G'night everyone." He waved lightly to them and headed towards the stairs, Hermione's hand still in a firm grip.

"Keep it down; we've got sick people in the house...Bite the pillow if you have to little brother." Bill teased and got a two fingered salute in reply as Ron climbed the stairs.

Draco shuddered, "Granger pegging your little brother is a mental image I could have done without Bill."

Fleur choked, "Mere de Dieu I could 'ave done wizout it as well!"

"I think it's an image we've all would have been better and less traumatized not having scorched into our minds." Harry said with a grimace, not wanting to picture his best friends like that.

Bill snickered. "Oh come on, look at their relationship...We all know who tops there."

Draco narrowed his eyes and sent Fleur a look asking for permission to fire back at her husband and received a nod, "So I'm guessing Fleur cracks the whip too then?"

Fleur hid her amused grin behind one hand.

Bill sputtered and turned red with outrage before he deflated and grinned sheepishly. "You got me there. It's definitely Fleur who cracks the whip and I have the striped arse to prove it."

Harry groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose underneath his glasses. "Another image I could have done without."

Draco tugged on a lock of dark hair, "Sorry, I know Bill's arse is a horrible thing for the mind to ponder," he ignored Bill's yelp of outrage. "You look tired, why don't you follow the romantic duo's example and go get some sleep?"

"Mmm yeah I think I'll do that." Harry stretched and placed his feet on the floor. He knew that Sirius would want to hear everything when morning come and Harry had promised to tell him. Still it would be intense and some sleep was very much needed. "I say my goodnights before Bill say something too scarring for me to handle."

"Aw, you're breaking my heart here." Bill lamented. "Go sleep and have sweet dreams." He waved Harry off.

Harry nodded, ran his fingers through Draco's hair lightly and disappeared upstairs to get ready for bed and look in on Sirius and Remus to make sure everything was alright there.

Sirius' head jerked up when the door opened, his eyes touching on Harry and hand stopping in mid-reach for his wand. He brought it back to the center of Remus' chest, feeling his mate's heartbeat, "Harry? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong; I'm sorry if I woke you up and startled you." Harry stayed in the doorway. "I'm going to bed and wanted to look in on you first. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head, "No, thanks though. Go to be Bambi, we'll talk in the morning."

"Okay, rest well Snuffles." Harry closed the door gently and walked to his own room and snuggled down in bed. His gaze fell upon the small carved owl and stayed there until his lids fell shut and he was asleep.

It wasn't long before Draco was creeping into the room in silence. He studied Harry for a little bit, assuring himself that he was having a peaceful sleep, before slipping into a pair of sleep pants and then laying down on his own bed. Tomorrow was going to be exhausting as he would be scouting in falcon form and going quite a bit farther than what Bill had assumed. Not to mention 'meeting the godparents' after he returned. He was going to need his sleep.

~oOo~

The next morning at dawn, Draco was up and set two sets of potions on the dresser along with a note for Harry, telling him that he was going to scout farther than they'd been able to last night and not to worry. The note also explained the potions and which ones to give to Sirius and which to Remus. He looked at Harry's slumbering form and whispered, "Be back soon cariad," before slipping out the window and transforming to take flight as the falcon.

Harry woke about an hour after sunrise; he looked around the room and noticed it was empty. It usually was when he woke up since mornings were Draco's favored time to practice. He got out of bed and found the note and the potions. After reading the note Harry's jaw set grimly. Oh he and a certain blond would be having words when Draco returned. It was time for Draco to really realize that a bond went two ways. Feeling highly irritated and more than a little worried he washed and dressed quickly and went down to the kitchen to get some tea before talking to Sirius and hopefully a conscious Remus.

Sirius, arm healed and out of its sling, was cuddled up and clinging to a weary looking Remus when the door opened. He turned his head towards the door but kept it snugged on his mate's shoulder. "Hey, look who's awake here Bambi."

"Hi Remus, it's really good to see those eyes open and aware." Harry walked into the room, placing his heavy loaded tray on a small square table near the window.

"Hi Harry." Remus' voice was hoarse and scratchy and he looked pale and tired. His arm was firmly around Sirius though and his amber eyes were alert. He'd had a bout of panic when he woke up in an unknown room, aching all over but thankfully Sirius had been there to hold him until he calmed down and he'd explained things.

Sirius wiggled up and around behind Remus so they could both sit up but he could still have his clingy death grip on him. "Okay Bambi, sit and spill the beans. Malfoy. What, when, where, why, how?"

Harry grabbed the potions Draco had left and made sure both Sirius and Remus drank them before he gave them tea and plain buttered toast. He began to tell them everything he knew and everything that had happened so far, he didn't even bother trying to leave anything out since his godfather could smell a lie from kilometers away. "When he gets back though he'll be lucky if I don't rip those bloody gorgeous feathers off." He grumbled when he had finished his explanations.

Sirius was reeling a bit from just knowing that their Bambi was a veela's mate and cocked his head, "Why? What'd he do to torque you off?"

"What do you think he would do if I left a note saying that I've gone off on some scouting trip, going further than planned and not knowing when I'd be back?" Harry's eyes shot green fire. "I'm to be wrapped in cotton, not allowed to anything dangerous but he, oh he's allowed to just what he wants while leaving me behind."

Sirius rubbed his chin on Remus' shoulder, "Er, I know I'm not supposed to be the logical one but, who else would be going far afield scouting this morning? He's the only one with wings right? And what dangers have you faced since coming here aside from the heron twat?"

"Fuck logic sideways! You don't get it." Harry hissed. He was not going to be swayed out of his bad mood. He could understand why Draco did it but it didn't matter, he still felt betrayed, like their relationship, whatever it was, wasn't equal. "Like yesterday when you came, I just went to open the door and he practically jumped in front of me. I get that...I would do the same for him. The thing is, he worries and wants to protect me...Fine! He just has to realize that I want the same for him."

Remus looked at the fired up youth, it was clear that Harry had stronger feelings for the little Malfoy than he even knew himself. He did get it. He still knotted up inside when Sirius was out of sight.

"Ooooooh I get it," Sirius wiggled his fingers on Remus' stomach and waggled his brows, "you've got the incomplete mate-bond PMSing. No worries it happens to the best of us." He chuckled at Harry's 'I will kill you dead' expression before sobering. "To be serious though, and no I'm not punning, you should probably try talking calmly before you jump down his throat. If he's like Moony was then he probably doesn't even know he's doing it. Plus kiddo, you're kinda reckless."

"Really _you're_ pulling the reckless card on _me_." Harry stared at Sirius, his anger still simmering below the surface. He was quite honestly sick and tired of being calm. It felt as if he had a storm inside him just aching to be let out.

"Well it takes one to know one. You and me Harry, we jump in without thinking. If it hadn't been me and Moony on the other side of the door last night, did you have any plan aside from toss the first spell that comes to mind? That would have been my plan, which Moony would probably bitten my ass for. I'm not getting all sappy and fluffy over Malfoy," he pulled a disgusted face, "he's not thinking and roundly deserves a kick in the arse to get him thinking but you'll want to pull the punch is all I'm saying."

"Damn you for being all reasonable when I'm in kickass mode." Harry grumbled with a sigh. "I'm still pissed but I'll try to not jump down his throat the first thing I do...Not promising anything though."

Remus raised his arm with a low grunt of pain and ran his fingers through Sirius' long hair. "It's not easy Harry; a mate bond is probably even more intense and difficult than a usual relationship. It takes time and a lot of work from both parties. It is so worth it though, when you get it right."

Sirius nodded, "It is. I'm surprised Malfoy hasn't really fought against it honestly. On some level his human mind probably liked you before the veela was added to the mix." He lifted a hand to help support Remus' arm, taking the brunt of the weight from him, "and even once you get the bond right you'll still have fights. Remus and I snip and snarl plenty when one of us," cough, "me," cough, "is being stupid."

"We both still make mistakes, that's just how it is." Remus nodded and sent Sirius a grateful smile. "The love is stronger though and I wouldn't want to spend a single day without my mate. He's my heart and it wouldn't beat without him."

Harry got what they were saying and he could only hope that he and Draco would have that kind of bond eventually. It was also scary as hell though, to share that much of oneself with someone else.

Sirius nuzzled the side of Remus' neck, "Likewise. So Harry! When's breakfast?"

"Don't push it fleabag. The tea and toast was your breakfast. Get better quickly and you'll get your bacon...If Bill hasn't eaten it all." Harry glared gently at the pair on the bed.

"Harry! Surely you wouldn't be so cruel as to deny two recovering men of sustenance? C'mon Bambi, I'll play duel buddy for you." Sirius pouted and fluttered his lashes at his godson.

"Save that for your mate Snuffles." Harry fought against the grin that wanted to appear. "Be good and maybe..._maybe_there will be steak for lunch."

A soft knock came on the door and Fleur came in carrying a tray with two bowls of bacon porridge on it, "Bonjour mes enfants!" She bustled over and settled the tray beside them.

Sirius grinned, "Fleur you are a goddess among women."

"Lucky dog." Harry growled but he smiled when he did it.

Remus thanked Fleur politely and looked closely at her with amber eyes. "I believe congratulations are in order as well." He smiled gently.

She beamed at him and patted her stomach, "Oui. Bill ez over ze moon as am I."

"Woo go Billy boy!" Sirius picked up a bowl of porridge and spooned some up for Remus, "Congratulations Fleur. Let's hope the baby takes after you and not Bill's ugly mug."

"Behave." Remus chided and ate the porridge with obvious delight. It was so much better than weak tea and plain toast. "Thank you kindly for everything Fleur and we're sorry to intrude like this, we had nowhere else to go."

"What really happened anyway?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, they knew we were coming." Remus blinked and remembered the claws and teeth tearing into him and Sirius.

Sirius' arms tightened around his mate, "There were a few regular Death Eaters there so I'm thinking they set up a false were encampment to lure us there and that sadistic _fuck_Greyback was there too." Gray eyes heated and spat fire, "He's the one who put the hole in Moony's gut," he placed a hand over the spot, "I managed to get him off of Remus and apparated in three wild jumps before coming here. I misjudged the landing spot to appear outside the wards so I had to shift to Padfoot and drag Remus here that way because my arm and leg wouldn't let me carry him as a human. They shouldn't have been able to follow us, it's over four hundred kilometers from here and the other apparation spots weren't in a straight line."

"You did the right thing coming here." Harry said, his throat tightening at the thought of just how close he had come to losing his godfathers. "Don't worry about anything except getting better right now."

Remus held on to Sirius' hand tightly. He was just happy that Sirius and he were still together and still breathing.

Fleur fluffed the pillows, "I will be back later to get ze dishes but for now you two eat and rest," she nudged Harry towards the door.

"Listen to Fleur." Harry nodded and followed Fleur out of the room, leaving Sirius and Remus to their food and to each other.

Sirius kissed a shallow scratch on the edge of Remus' jaw as the door closed, "This one was too close Moony, way too close."

"Way too close." Remus agreed and turned his head so he could kiss Sirius almost desperately. "I only got you back a little while ago, I can't lose you now or ever for that matter."

He deepened the kiss for a moment before burying his forehead against Remus' shoulder, "I barely had flesh wounds but you...he almost tore your stomach out. If Harry's Malfoy hadn't been here with whatever that potion he used was I _would_have lost you. It was tearing my heart to pieces seeing you bleeding all over and going so pale."

Remus held Sirius as tightly as he could with his wounds and aches, knowing that his mate spoke the truth. When Greyback had buried his clawed fist inside his gut he knew it was over. His only wish then had been for Sirius to get away to run for safety. Of course his mate hadn't listened but Remus couldn't fault him for that since it meant that they were both here, still breathing and still together. "I love you Pads."

"I love you too. So much more than I have words for." Sirius clung to his mate, his everything, for long moments while they both collected themselves. When he pulled back a bit to brush a light kiss over Remus' lips, he plastered a 'Padfoot grin' on, trying to get his humor balance back, "We're letting the porridge get cold and then Fleur will roast us both for not eating."

He smiled back, knowing exactly what Sirius was trying to do. "We can't let good bacon go to waste now can we? That would truly be a crime." He picked up his bowl with slightly shaking hands and proceeded to eat.

"And then once we're snuggled down for a nap we can speculate about how many bruises Harry'll give Malfoy when he gets back." Sirius started spooning up his own porridge, intending to remain glommed onto Remus for the rest of the day and probably tomorrow as well.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and we would love to hear your thoughts. So you think Draco will come through his scouting mission unscathed? And escape Harry's worried wrath?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic, more disgruntled Harry and feels, plenty of feels.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so for your wonderful comments and feedback, they mean a lot to us and keep us motivated. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Eleven.**_

Draco flapped his wings a few more times as he made his landing and then shifted back into a human. Ugh he was tired but he'd scouted and laid warning wards in several spots along the way to Shell Cottage to alert them to any Death Eaters or Snatchers or werewolves who somehow managed to follow Black and Lupin. He walked into the kitchen where Fleur was preparing lunch.

"Oh, welcome back petit. Did..." she trailed off and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"No signs of them up to one hundred kilometers in every direction. I couldn't go further or I'd have been gone all day."

"Welcome back Feathers." Bill walked over and clapped him on the back, having adopted Hermione's nickname for the blond. "You didn't have to go that far...Bloody hell you probably shouldn't have gone that far but I thank you for it." His hand tightened on Draco's shoulder minutely before pulling away. "Sit down, have some tea while we're waiting for lunch."

Draco gave a tired sigh but sank onto a kitchen chair without complaint, thanking Fleur for the tea she handed him. "Black and Lupin, how are they?"

Fleur seared the steak she was cooking, "Sirius ez 'ealed if tired and Remus woke zis morning. 'Arry spoke wiz zem earlier and now I zink 'e went for a walk alone on ze beach."

"Lightning boy seemed a bit moody today didn't he?" Bill asked his wife and pushed the honey as well as a few biscuits Draco's way. Lunch was coming up but after flying so far Draco would need the sugar. "Even knucklehead and Hermione are keeping their distance."

He frowned as he drizzled honey over a biscuit, "Did something happen when he was talking to Black and Lupin?"

"I don't think so, I was here downstairs when he spoke to them but he seemed happy to have seen them and talked to them and Remus and Sirius haven't mentioned anything happening." Bill pulled on his ponytail absentmindedly.

Hermione chose that moment to bustle through the kitchen and paused, blinking at Draco, she wagged the newspaper she held in his direction, "You I think, are in serious trouble."

"What?"

"I don't know why but something has Harry's tail in a knot and since he's not blown up at any of us that leaves you as the culprit."

"Even the sand gnomes are running from him." Ron said with a swallow. It had been a while since Harry had been in a mood quite like this and Ron hadn't missed it. "Did you say something to him last night or this morning?"

"No, I wasn't even here when he'd have woken up. I left him a note explaining that I was going to scout from the sky and that, since I was going further that originally planned, he shouldn't worry if it took longer than expected." He nibbled on the biscuit, frowning in thought.

"Oh Feathers...Big, big mistake." Bill said with feeling. "You just left a note...Left your _mate_behind with only a note? Imagine the roles being reversed, how happy would you be with that?"

Hermione nodded when the blond winced, "And you even told him not to worry. Harry always worries, it's part of his personal make-up."

"Well what else was I supposed to do? It's not like I can carry him with me when I'm flying as a falcon, I had to leave as soon as it was light enough so I could get back before the day was mostly gone, and if I'd just left without leaving any word and not come back until noon he'd have been even more pissed."

"You could have woken him up." Hermione stole a biscuit.

Fleur shook her head, "Non, 'Arry needs 'is sleep when 'e can get it. Oui le petit?" She looked at Draco.

"That was the logic behind it yes. Not to mention he does the zombie thing when he first wakes."

"Hmm true he is related to the undead first thing in the morning but and it's a big but...You do realize that what you did today, just leaving a note will make him scared to fall asleep at all don't you? He was like that on the hunt and this will push him right back into that habit." Ron glared at Draco as he sat down at the table. "You knew you were going last night and you don't have the excuse of zombie Harry then."

"I forgot to tell him before he went to bed. I'm not perfect Weasley." Draco got up from the table, his crest rising though not in anger but in distress at the thought that he'd hurt Harry.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Harry," he stalked out of the cottage to make his way down the beach.

"For once I actually really pity Malfoy." Ron shook his head and snagged the remaining biscuit.

"Hopefully they'll work it out quickly; it's really just a misunderstanding due to miscommunication." Bill looked out the window but Draco had already disappeared behind the dunes.

Hermione pursed her lips, "Quickly, yes. But something's going to explode."

Draco picked his way down the beach, feeling the wind push against the feathers on his head and near to knock him over. Perhaps he should have just drunk the honey before stalking out. His energy was so low he felt droopy. He spotted Harry's back meandering along the sand and picked up his pace until he was within hexing distance, "Harry."

Harry looked up, the pale sun glinting off the lenses of his glasses before he turned away to look out over the ocean again. "Back I see." He said shortly, tightening his fist around the pretty, pink shell in his hand until he could feel it cutting into his palm. He tried to be calm, to not tear into Draco but it was so difficult. His magic lifted the sand around him in agitation before it fell back to the ground with a low hissing sound.

Oh yes. Harry was royally torqued off. He really wasn't certain how to handle this situation. He knew if Harry had done what he had he'd have been...well not angry so much as frantic. With his human thought process coming into line with the veela's wants he was less apt to get angry about Harry putting himself in danger and more scared to shite. He shifted his weight, "Would you like to clock me then?"

"Would it help? Make a difference?" Harry asked in reply even though he really, really itched to plant his fist in Draco's face...Or his gut or anywhere else he could reach. "It was a really shitty thing to do Malfoy." Harry didn't even notice that he slipped back to using last names. The knot inside him caused by worry had loosened but the knot of anger only tightened.

Draco flinched at the use of his last name. "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you last night I was going to scout from the air and I didn't want to leave you wondering where I was when it came time for breakfast and i wasn't there."

Harry snorted. "Of course, poor fragile Harry shouldn't be woken up to be told face to face." He dropped the now broken shell and wiped the blood off on his trousers. "It doesn't matter, you don't get it anyway. You say you're sorry but would you be if I wasn't pissed? I don't think so."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to." Draco could feel the veela scrambling inside him, distressed at the blood and the sarcastic tone in Harry's voice. "I didn't know what else to do. I don't like waking you up when you get so little sleep."

"Yeah well, there are plenty of things I don't like either but I do them anyway." Harry sunk down on the sand, letting the cold waves brush up against his sneakers. "I'm not angry you left, I don't want to chain you down, box you in or make you into something less than you are. I do feel that I have a right to know though. If this mate bond or partnership or whatever the hell it is only goes one way then I'm not interested." He looked at Draco again. "I'm not a bloody doll to be wrapped in cotton and protected, not when I have to read about you going on a fucking note."

"I forgot to tell you last night! And trying to tell you after waking you up would be useless, you wouldn't even remember! I don't..." he reached up and gripped his hair in his hands, confusion ripe in his expression and body language, "you're right I don't get it. How is leaving you a note letting you know why I'm not there wrapping you in cotton?! I was trying to be considerate!"

"Thank you very much for your consideration." Harry got up again, his energy and magic were crackling around him, he couldn't keep still. "It's good to know where we stand. I can take my cloak at night and slip out to find the remaining Horcruxes and Curly as long as I leave a note...Fine." He ran his hand through his hair, leaving a bloody stripe on his cheekbone. "Let's just go back to you worrying about you and me taking care of myself."

"Like hell!" It was a growl. "There's a big fucking difference between scouting for death nibblers from high in the air and confronting the evilest cunt this country has ever produced face to face! And I don't _want_things to go back to the way they were!"

"What difference? You think you're safe because you're in the air? Moody was in the air when he died. Hedwig was flying free when the curse hit her. George lost an ear...So tell me how you were so much safer if there were Death Eaters there." Harry didn't want things to go back to how they were before either but he wasn't sure he could do this. He wanted someone he could lean on yes, but it was worth nothing if the other didn't lean on him right back.

"Because I don't present any threat as a falcon! If they were traveling on broomsticks all I'd be would be another gyrfalcon out for a fly, looking for mice. I'd be beneath their notice. Hedwig, Moody, and George were in the middle of a planned attack!" Draco's crest was high on his head now in agitation.

"Do what you want then Malfoy." Harry looked straight at him. "I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore, you're right and I'm wrong...All I know is that when I read that fucking note if felt as if you'd kicked me in the gut. I thought we'd become more than that. It's fine though...I learn not to worry and not to care." He bowed his head. "We should go back, it's lunchtime."

"I'm not saying either of us is right or wrong I'm trying to understand this whole mess so damn it would you answer the earlier question and stop saying things like that! How is leaving you a note letting you know why I'm not there wrapping you in bloody fucking cotton?!"

"The cotton wrapping and the note are two different issues, not that it matters." Harry's magic flared again, making sand swirl and a wall of water rise. "I can't handle this, I really can't. Why? Why do you care when no one else does? I'm here to fight, to find danger and meet Vo...Curly. That's my purpose. Why do you make me believe there could be something more when you don't trust me back? Why are you allowed to worry and care and I'm not? Damn it Draco...Why me?" His eyes watered and Harry blinked furiously so the tears wouldn't fall. He was such a fucking mess; he didn't even know what was up and down anymore.

"Don't trust you? Don't trust you! I sleep in the same room as you! I can't even sleep in the same room as my parents much less anyone else but I can with you! I did _not_mean for you to not worry at all but not freak out and think I'd been captured during my morning fly when I didn't come back on time. And I care because you're Harry! Dorky glasses and big baggy clothes wearing, scrawny and in need of regular feeding, borderline insomniac, mussy haired, hot-tempered, too quiet, forgiving, caring, stubborn, reckless, Gryffindor, more powerful than you realize, stronger than Spanish steel, vivid green eyed, who's a right pain in my arse that I just can't stay away from and have always been way too obsessed with Harry!" Draco was breathing hard, his wings coming out unconsciously to flap in agitation, his hair and crest standing on end as he stared with eyes gone silver at Harry.

The sand dropped again and the water whooshed back to the sea. There was no sign of any magic at all around Harry as he met silver eyes. He felt completely hollow, not knowing what to do. He firmly believed Draco did deserve better than him, it was just proven by his outburst right now. He still didn't know if Draco understood where he was coming from and he was so, so scared they didn't want the same things. "W-we really should get back."

Draco's wings fluttered then folded, "You go on ahead if you're hungry. I'm going to walk around a bit." He knew that this wasn't resolved but he didn't understand how he could resolve it. He wasn't used to fighting with anyone, not in the way of arguing to resolve an issue, and he really didn't know how to handle it. He knew he hated the defeated slump to Harry's posture but he didn't know how to make it better or even if Harry _wanted_him to make it better. Some veela or Malfoy he was, he'd hurt his mate and his mate didn't even want him to fix it.

Oh god this wasn't what he wanted at all. His heart was aching and all he really wanted to do was to run into Draco's arms, have those incredible wings wrap around him and shut out the rest of the world. He couldn't do that though, partly because he'd pushed Draco away and partly because he really needed Draco to understand that he wanted them to be absolutely equal and truthful with each other. With slumped shoulders and his eyes burning with hot tears Harry gave a small nod and started to trod back towards the cottage...Leaving his soul behind him on the shore with Draco.

Draco turned and watched him go, wrapping his arms around himself and waiting until Harry was inside to start walking along the wave line. He really didn't understand what he'd done that was so wrong. Okay the note was a bad move but it shouldn't have turned into this big of a clusterfuck. He couldn't think, there was a buzzing in the back of his head that felt slightly familiar but it wasn't until his knees buckled and his vision blanked out that he recognized it as how he'd felt last year when he'd passed out from stress and lack of food. His last thought as he hit the sand was a resounding, _'Oh fuck.'_

Hermione looked up as Harry came back in and frowned, "Harry?" She went over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "What happened? Do I have to pluck a feathered git?"

"No, leave him alone. It's not his fault." Harry didn't look up. "I'm passing on lunch and going to bed for a nap. See you later." Harry did his best to press out a smile before running up the stairs, into his room and closing the door behind himself. He felt awful, his heart raced, it felt as if he would sick up. He just wanted Draco right here next to him. With a groan he crawled under the blankets and tried to shut out the world.

Fleur's brows knit in concern, "I don't zink I like zis."

"What's not being liked?" Sirius clambered down the stairs.

"Sirius what are you doing out of ze bed?"

"Moony kicked me out to get lunch. So what's not being liked?"

Hermione went over to poke and prod and check Sirius over to make sure he was hale and hearty, "Harry and Draco."

"What didn't the little blond git apologize?" He brushed her off with an amused pat on the head.

Fleur set a stack of steak sandwiches on the table, "We do not know. 'Arry just went upstairs to nap wizout telling us." She frowned out the window, "And Draco 'as not followed."

Sirius frowned as well, "That's...really bad. Moony's never able to get off my tail when we argue, it's just not part of the wolf's nature and I can't imagine veela are any better unless..."

Bill's wife nodded, "Unless zey are rejected oui."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, "But Harry likes Draco, now anyway. Even if he's angry he wouldn't reject him without good cause."

Sirius sat down, "Yeah but this is Bambi, what's a good cause to him might be what we lesser mortals consider not too bright. I mean he dumped Ron's sister to 'protect' her right?"

Fleur fidgeted. She didn't like that Draco hadn't come back immediately after Harry, especially after the long morning flight. Using a primal form for that long ate away at energy reserves and he hadn't eaten more than a nibbled edge of a biscuit. "Bill will you go find Draco sil vous plait? 'E needs fuel after zis morning."

"Absolutely Blossom." He leaned down to kiss her cheek before slipping outside. He didn't like this at all. He was only a part wolf and he had found Fleur before the wolf took place in him but he understood the importance of mates. Whatever had happened between Harry and Draco it was really bad for the both of them. Bill walked down the beach but started to run when he noticed the fallen figure close to the water. He was ashamed of it but his first thought was that Harry had snapped and killed him. He regretted it the moment he thought it, that such a thought could even enter his brain...He knew Harry for fucks sake.

Bill went down on his knees next to Draco, happy when he felt a pulse under pale skin. "Come on now feather duster, don't be like this. Wake up and open those death beam eyes." When he couldn't wake Draco up, he slid the long, lean body over his shoulder to carry him back to the cottage. Fleur would know what to do.

Fleur was moving a ceramic plate filled with rice from the counter to the table when Bill came in with Draco draped over his shoulder, the large white wings dragging on the ground and the plate slipped out of her hands, and a short shriek escaped her before she could contain it. "Bill ez 'e..."

"Out cold." Bill answered quickly and carried Draco into the small living room where he propped him up on the couch in a way that wouldn't hurt the wings. "Won't wake up and his heart is racing, I don't know what's wrong with him. I hoped that you would know." He turned his head and spoke with his wife.

She breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the counter, "Eet is just as eef a 'uman spent weeks not eating and barely sleeping ez all thank goodness. 'E exerted 'imself too much zis morning and 'asn't eaten. It 'its veela 'arder zan 'umans."

Hermione had risen from her chair as soon as Bill had come in with Draco, "What do we do then?"

"Sirius take 'im from Bill and put 'im in 'is bed upstairs, Bill I need you to go 'unt a large animal, a deer or somezing because 'e needs ze protein but won't be able to down anyzing solid until tomorrow, 'Ermione I want you to 'help me make a special nectar to force down 'im for quick energy."

Sirius moved to take Draco from Bill carefully as the others jumped to Fleur's commands. He carried the veela up the stairs, knocked on the bedroom door briefly to warn Harry that someone was coming in and then grimaced before entering. Harry was not going to react well to Draco's condition.

Harry had been lying on his stomach, breathing into the pillow in hopes of passing out when there was a knock on the door before it banged open and hit the wall. He shot up ready to tear whoever it was a new one but as soon as he saw the white feathers all blood drained from his face, leaving him just as white as those feathers. "What's happened? What's wrong with him?" He was out of the bed in seconds and almost pulled Draco straight from Sirius with both worry and possessiveness.

Sirius carefully laid Draco on the other bed in the room, gently arranging the wings so they'd be out of the way and in the most comfortable position for the veela as they could get while out and lying down. "Fleur said he expended too much energy without eating. So, in medical terms, I'd say his blood pressure probably bottomed out."

"Stupid, stubborn bird." Harry grumbled and sat down on the floor next to Draco's bed, carding his fingers through soft feathers. "I bollocksed up Snuffles, I bollocksed up so bad." He looked up at his godfather with wide, hurt eyes.

Sirius gave Harry a pat on the shoulder, "How so Bambi?"

"I tried to be calm, I really did, to not jump on him and kick his ass but then it all spiraled out of control." Harry buried his face against his updrawn knees. "I'm too fucked up to be in any sort of relationship no matter how I try. I _know_that I'm not good enough, not smart enough or skilled enough. Why would anyone be with me? I pushed him away before he'll come to his senses and leave me; it hurts so much when they leave."

"Harry..." Sirius thumped his finger on the back of Harry's head, "that's wrong thinking Bambi. You're more than good enough, too good for any Malfoy in my opinion. You're a little messed up, maybe, thanks to the bastard muggles who raised you, speaking of are you _sure_I can't go make their lives hell? Pretty please?"

"No, leave them alone." Harry wiped at his eyes under his glasses. "A little messed up...Talk about understatement. I'm a wreck Siri, plain and simple and Draco deserves more. Look at him, look at those wings...He's a bloody angel. I-I don't know what to do...How to lean on someone and have them do the same, what if I drop him?"

"Harry, you can't put him on a pedestal. He's not an angel, he's a veela and he's _Draco Malfoy_. He's far from perfect kid. Your main problem is believing that you're not worth it Harry." He gave his godson a one armed hug, "You are worth it and you do deserve to be happy, to find your happiness with someone, even if that someone is a Malfoy."

"Oh I know he has faults, I do...Really." Harry didn't know if he was trying to convince Sirius or himself. "And I hear what you're saying, I hear it but I don't know how to believe it. Besides, it doesn't matter now. I said some horrid things to him and then I walked away...Even I know what that does to a veela. How do you do it Siri, how can you and Remus make it look so easy?"

"Oh it might look easy from the outside but trust me, it's not. It's a lot of hard work and sometimes it can be out and out painful when I think about all the ways I've hurt him before but when it comes down to it, I don't want anyone else. Remus is it for me just like I'm it for him." He ruffled Harry's hair, "And I doubt you bollocksed up as badly as you think."

Harry inched forward on the floor until he could wrap his arms around Sirius in a hug. He wasn't really very touchy feely but he needed to hug his godfather, to feel him there. "Merlin I hope you're right. Thank you for being here Siri and for being alive. I forbid both you and Remus to go back into the woods now. Curly and his merry men in tights obviously know what you're up to and I can't lose you, either of you."

Sirius returned the hug, "No plans to go back and I'll kick Moony's arse if he tries. And erm...Curly?"

"Big bad bald bloke, likes snakes and a certain green colored curse." Harry replied, still holding on to Sirius. "I'm sort of destined to meet him and bring him down."

"And you're calling him...Curly," Sirius snickered, "okay I gotta ask who's Larry and Moe then."

"Bellatrix is Larry and Snape is Moe." Harry smiled, happy that Sirius got it.

A loud barking laugh came from his godfather as he gave Harry a squeeze, "Oh that's too classic! I can't wait to tell Moony." He looked up as Fleur came in, carrying a tall glass full of an amber liquid.

"Move le grand chien," she nudged Sirius with her foot, "and 'Arry I need you to get be'ind Draco and 'elp support 'im while we get zis down 'is gullet."

Harry nodded and lifted Draco gently so he could ease in behind him without bending or ruffling his feathers too much. He lifted Draco up against him so that he was almost half sitting. "Is that okay?" He asked softly, avoiding her eyes.

She nodded, "Oui, just right," she balanced one knee on the side of the bed and opened Draco's mouth, setting the glass against it then slowly fed him the nectar, all the while muttering French invectives that made Sirius chuckle.

"I've never heard someone called a thrice-damned idiot in French before I don't think."

Fleur hrumphed, "Well 'e ez one. Marching out of ze kitchen before eating to replenish 'is energy."

"Will this make him better?" Harry asked while he slowly carded through white blond hair with one hand. He could see Ron and Hermione hovering in the doorway but didn't look their way. He couldn't help but think that this whole thing was his fault. If he hadn't been upset then Draco wouldn't have left the kitchen without finishing his meal.

"Eet will 'elp oui. 'E needs more zan ze sugars after such a long time flying in 'is primal form but Bill ez getting ze protein now. Zis ez to jump start 'is system and wake 'im so 'e can drink ze regualar nectar and ze protein on 'is own. Le fou."

Harry didn't know any French except for some dirty words and love declarations but the tone of Fleur's voice made it clear that she wasn't showering Draco with praise. "So he will wake up from this?" Harry just wanted to be clear; he hated seeing Draco so defenseless.

"Oh oui, 'e will zough 'e may wish 'e 'adn't when I am done talking wiz 'im." The glass empty she stood and gently pet Harry's head, "'E should wake in a fifteen minutes. I will be back zen wiz ze ozzer liquid meals." She moved away, grabbing Sirius' ear and pulling him out of the room with it.

"Ow! Hey! What are you yanking me around by the ear for?" Sirius continued to protest as she shut the door his indignant whining fading as they moved further away.

"Er...You okay there mate?" Ron sounded a bit unsure as he still stood in the door way, his hand on the small of Hermione's back.

"Yeah." Harry replied, his eyes still fixed on the top of Draco's head.

Hermione nibbled her bottom lip, "Are you sure Harry? I know seeing Sirius carry Feathers in here must have been upsetting."

"Upsetting, that's one way of putting it yes." Harry continued to stroke Draco's hair and then he sighed. "To be honest...No I'm not sure I'm okay but I really hope I will be."

Ron shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. He wasn't good with these types of things. It wasn't that he didn't care; he just had a tendency to say the absolutely wrong thing.

"You will be Harry. Things will turn out right in the end, you'll see." Hermione gave him a smile, "Now we'd better go back downstairs before Fleur comes and drags us away by the ears. We'll be back though."

Ron shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. He wasn't good with these types of things. It wasn't that he didn't care; he just had a tendency to say the absolutely wrong thing.

"You will be Harry. Things will turn out right in the end, you'll see." Hermione gave him a smile, "Now we'd better go back downstairs before Fleur comes and drags us away by the ears. We'll be back though."

Ron's hand almost went up to cup his ears with a whine, knowing the firm grip his sister in law had. "Yeah mate, we'll definitely be back and things will be alright, believe it."

Harry nodded at his friends, hoping they were right. "Thanks you guys."

Hermione blew him a kiss, "See you later today Harry," she pulled Ron out with her, leaving Harry alone with Draco.

Minutes ticked by and a little before the fifteen mark, Draco's brows twitched and a slight groan came from him before he opened bleary eyes, looking up at Harry in confusion. "Harry? Why do my wings feel squished?"

"Probably because they are, they're trapped between me and the bed. How do you feel?" Harry's heart was pounding at lightning speed, afraid Draco would push him away when he got his bearings straight.

"Mmm lightheaded. Bed? I was on the beach last I remember and then...I passed out didn't I?" His cheeks turned a light pink from embarrassment.

Harry nodded. "You did. Sirius carried you in here and placed you on the bed. Fleur gave you some super nectar to wake you up, she's downstairs making more regular nectar and Bill is out hunting so you'll have protein." Harry bit his lip in nervousness before raising a shaking hand and ran it through silky hair again. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Draco reached up and feathered the tips of his fingers over Harry's cheekbone, "Why?"

"I didn't mean to push you away like that, I was being a prick." Harry closed his eyes at Draco's touch just to savor the fact that it was real. "I was upset but I handed it so badly, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Draco continued to trace his fingers over Harry's face, "I really didn't mean to upset you. I was trying to do the opposite."

"I know...I have..._issues_with being left behind." Harry bit at his lip as he tried to think of how to word things. "In fact I have lots of issues, plenty of baggage. I will probably blow up at you again, I can almost guarantee it but please, please believe when I say I don't mean to push you away, I want this to work and I want to be with you."

Draco spoke softly, "Harry, unless you tell me straight out that you never want to see me again, I'm not going anywhere. I've my own issues, mostly to do with trusting others, so we'll work on our issues together, alright?"

"Alright." Harry agreed and bent his head to press a barely there kiss to Draco's temple. "But you," Harry's voice grew sterner. "No more exhausting yourself without eating and resting properly...Promise!"

"Believe me I've no desire to repeat the sensations I'm currently experiencing, twice in one lifetime is enough. I promise, no more over-exertion without food and rest."

"Good." Harry was blushing deep read and he cursed himself for it. It was just a kiss for Godric's sake, and not even on the mouth. He was very happy that Draco was facing away from him at the moment. "Just to prepare you, Fleur is not happy; there were a lot of French curse words."

"Oh, joy." He shifted, "Help me sit up so I can retract the wings? It's a little uncomfortable lying on them."

"Oh sure." It was comfortable having Draco's weight leaning against him but he didn't want Draco to be in pain so he gently helped him sit up straighter so he could retract his wings. "Does it feel weird? Releasing and retracting them?"

Draco pulled his wings in with a soft sigh then quite happily leaned back against Harry again. He liked this position and had no problems remaining in it. "It did at first, just because they're extra appendages, and the first few times releasing them _hurt_. It doesn't anymore though, now it's just like stretching your legs out after having knelt for hours on end."

"Oh yeah because that's not painful at all." Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulder. It was really nice, having Draco cradled against him, both his arms and legs sort of wrapped around the blond. "I'm glad it's gotten easier for you though."

"Mmm. Do River and her lion still feel like hexing me?" Draco let his fingers play over Harry's arm in nonsense patterns.

"Doubtful, it's more likely their wands will point towards me for being such an arsefart." Harry replied softly.

"Now that I refuse to believe. I doubt they'd seriously hex you even if someone put them under the Imperious. They love you too deeply."

"I love them too but I need them to yank me straight when I get out of line, a hex can do that." Harry smiled. "It's just another version of Mione's pointy elbows."

Draco chuckled, "I still don't buy a hex. A jinx possibly, turning your hair a nasty color absolutely, but not a hex." He jolted a bit when the door opened and Fleur clipped in carrying two large ceramic cups.

"You're awake, bon. You speak French oui?" She barely waited for his tentative nod before practically exploding into invectives and a long, scolding rant all in French that had him actually cringing back against Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Draco as if to protect him as he looked between the two rapid speaking blondes. Well one rapid speaking, the other not getting a word in edgewise.

After a good five minutes Fleur finally wound down and set the two cups on the table before wagging her finger at Draco, "You will drink every last drop from both ze cups or I will take you over my knee comprenez vous?"

"Oui." Draco watched her give a sharp nod then clip out of the room, blond hair flipping behind her. "And I thought my mother was frightening in a temper."

Harry chuckled. "I suddenly feel very, very sorry for Bill." He nodded towards the cups. "Now start drinking before she comes back."

"Hm," Draco reached over and picked one up, sniffing it and wrinkling his nose at the sharp, zinc and copper smell of blood. Rather than dwell on it he tilted the cup back and drank it down as quickly as he possibly could, pretending he didn't know exactly what it was he was drinking.

"Good boy." Harry pressed another kiss to Draco's temple. "Now the other one as well." Harry could feel the shivers going through Draco's body as he drank but he knew Fleur wouldn't have given him anything he didn't need. He'd seen Draco unconscious and weak and he didn't want to experience it again.

"Bite me," it was a bad tempered mutter as he finished the salty, coppery liquid then grabbed for the second cup, giving a short heavenward thanks at the fruity smell of this one. He sipped more gradually at the nectar, enjoying the taste. "Oh that's better. I much prefer my protein in solid form rather than liquid."

"Better you than me I say." Harry said with a smile, a bit of a wicked gleam entered his eyes and he leaned down to bite Draco's ear gently. "There, good and well bitten."

Heat unfurled in his belly at the little nip and he knew his face would be burning red should anyone care to check. He half wanted to turn and return the bite with a gentle nibble of his own at Harry's lips but restrained himself to finish the nectar. He set the cup on the side table again and snuggled more firmly back against harry as he felt his eyes growing heavy. His body, now that it had been fed, demanding solid rest. "Did you have anything to eat?"

"I'm fine, not hungry. I'll make it up at dinner, don't worry about it. You should get some rest of the not unconscious kind." Harry rubbed his jawline against Draco's hair, fully content to stay where he was and hold Draco as he rested.

Draco's hand moved up to rest over Harry's arm again, "You'll stay?"

"Not going anywhere, promise." Harry shifted into a little more comfortable position and kept his arms around Draco.

Content to believe him, Draco closed his eyes and let sleep sweep him away.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and we would love to hear your thoughts. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic, this chapter features Hogwarts and those who are fighting the war on that end.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Again thank you so for your wonderful comments and feedback, it makes us very happy and keeps us inspired. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Twelve.**_

Severus Snape paced in the Headmaster's office, the numerous portraits watching him sympathetically as he tried to ponder out more ways of making things safer for the students and ways of helping them without revealing his true loyalties. He'd done his best, couching the rules prohibiting everything to do with what Hogwarts used to stand for in terms that, if you thought about it hard enough, were permissive. From the start he'd made it clear that anyone being 'caught' would be punished severely but he didn't say it wasn't allowed at all. Just so long as no one was caught doing anything against the rules they had free reign. The portraits all answered to him as did the elves, including Dobby, and no one else. He knew well about the portrait passageway in the room of requirements and the gathering of the students there. He did his best to help them however he could but his best efforts were only to let them do it and prevent the Carrows from discovering them.

He kept the castle wards up and stronger than they were even under Dumbledore by using ancient druidic magics and rituals on the Sabbats, kept the castle from treating the Carrows as true instructors, spoke with Filch and ensured he would only report to him or Minerva, and did everything he could to allow the students time to sneak around the rules. He wanted to do more, wanted to arrange for healing potions and salves to be delivered to the students but even he was closely watched and was unable to do so. He remained mostly in his office to avoid the Carrow's eyes on him for as long as he was in his office they were out in the castle doing what they did best, that he'd give his heartbeat to stop. He was trapped and didn't know quite what to do.

Tonks watched the last of the thirteen year olds trot out of the Divination classroom with a lump in her throat. It wasn't right, it wasn't right at all that _children_moved and looked like that. Like the robots her dad loved so much. Children should laugh and talk back, run in the halls and get caught snogging behind the suits of armor. This was Hogwarts for the founder's sake; it was supposed to be a safe and fun place for children to learn about the magic running in their blood.

Blood, that was a whole other issue. Tonks was _not_popular with the Carrows. They hated the fact that she was there and that they couldn't do very much about it. Kingsley had made it very convincing that she'd been fired from the Auror corps and the Carrow siblings wasn't above letting her know that she was there on their mercy. She was a filthy halfblood, her father the mudblood and Tonks was not much better. The only reason they didn't dispose of her completely was that she was Bellatrix Lestrange's niece. A thought that made Tonks laugh, dear old Bella would be the first to fling the killing curse her way if they met face to face.

Still not all children were robots, there were a lot of them who fought back any way they could and Tonks did all she could to make it easier for the rebellion. She'd been watching the Headmaster closely too and listening to what he said. He knew the school better than anyone...Well besides her cousin and the Weasley twins anyway, and he could have put a stop to the rebellion and their headquarters anytime he'd wanted to but he hadn't. To Tonks it was clear where Snape's loyalty lay even though no one believed her. She wasn't sure it lay on the light side but it definitely lay with the school and with the children within.

She sighed as she made it down the tower stairs and moved towards the statue guarding the Headmaster office entrance. She hoped Snape would let her in. There was this tiny third year Hufflepuff boy who had been hit with a very nasty flaying hex in his buttocks and lower back and she needed to beg Snape for a pain potion, the poor boy was in agony. Tonks straightened her black teaching robes over her sparkly purple t-shirt with the text _Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?_and her plaid short skirt, knee high striped socks and heavy combat boots. Just because she was teaching at the moment didn't mean she wouldn't be who she was. Her bangles jingled as she raised her wand in the knocking spell that would let Snape know someone wanted to see him.

Severus glanced at the mirror he kept to spy on who might be approaching the office and his brow twitched at the sight of Nymphadora Tonks. There was another reason he remained in the office. Tonks saw too much, watched too closely and he had the distinct feeling she saw exactly who he was underneath his mantle of cold, ruthless Death Eater Headmaster. She'd always had that talent to see beyond a person's facade and it had nothing to do with metaphysical sight and everything to do with who she was. Her outfits didn't precisely keep his mind at ease either, short skirts, tight jeans, tight t-shirts that accentuated every slender curve. He was human and he was a man, he'd have to have been dead a dozen years for that not to affect him from time to time. Her bright, resilient attitude drew him as well, no matter that he tried to tell himself he was a solid thirteen years older than she and was still nursing the cracks in his heart from the last woman he was drawn to. He waved a hand to allow her in and went to sit behind his desk, a more solid and darker wood than Albus' was.

As she walked up the spiraling staircase to the office she shook her hair and changed it to blatant Gryffindor red with golden streaks just because she enjoyed that twitch he tried to hide. "Top of the morning." She called out in a truly horrible Irish accent as she walked in and towards the desk. "How goes it at the center of Power?"

He lifted a brow, ignoring the twitch of his eye. He was certain she wore her hair like that simply to irritate him and he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of reacting overly to it. "I somehow sincerely doubt you came here to chit-chat Professor Tonks. Is there something you needed?"

"Can't get anything passed you, can I?" She sat down on the edge of the desk. "I need a Pain potion Headmaster, a strong one." Her expression turned serious. "And maybe a disinfectant as well."

His fingers twitched slightly, "And why would you ask me and not Professor Slughorn for such a thing?"

"Well first of all because I still have hand shaped bruises on my bum from the last time I tried speaking with him but more importantly his potions don't compare to yours. It's like comparing piss with firewhiskey." She wiggled her behind on the wood of the desk as she spoke, still feeling Horace's sausage fingers groping her.

He twitched again at the mention of her bum and made a mental note to speak to Horace about proper decorum and being a gentleman. "Flattering. What do you need it for?"

She considered lying and saying it was for herself at first but she couldn't. First of all Snape would see through the lie instantly and for some reason she wanted to be honest with him. "It's for Paulie Stilton. He got hit with a flaying hex. Basically the skin on his lower back and buttocks are gone. Every step he takes is pure pain, and sitting down is even worse. He won't even let me clean it and I don't blame him, he's a thirteen year old boy, I wouldn't want to moon my old professor either if I were him."

Severus studied her quietly and tapped one finger on the desk. She wouldn't be asking if there wasn't a safe way to get the boy the potion, the question was, could she do the same for others? "And is he the only one needing such medical attention?"

Tonks met his eye seriously with unblinking gray ones. Her hair faded to her natural dark brown for an instant before turning her usual pink. "No Headmaster, he's not the only one."

It would be a risk, for the both of them, if he gave voice to the idea in the back of his mind now but it was the only option available. "Do you have a moleskin bag?"

"What fashion knowing girl doesn't have a moleskin bag? That's a yes by the way." She gave him a small smile and shifted a little bit closer to him on the smooth, un-cluttered desk.

"How much can it carry and is it concealable?" He exerted a valiant effort to keep his thoughts clean.

"Hmm, it can carry about ten medium sized bottles and it's very concealable. I used it to smuggle booze from Hogsmeade when I was a student." Her grin turned naughty.

"I find myself entirely unsurprised." He stood up and motioned for her to follow him to the apartments that came with the office. "What other potions are needed at the moment?"

"Well Pain potions are always needed, regular Dittany, blood replenishing potion and even a bone knitting potion. Those are the most urgent ones I think." Tonks followed him and looked around the apartment curiously, marveling at how well they suited the man who lived in them.

"Hm," Severus went to the large cabinet and began pulling out single serving potion bottles filled with pain potion, a bone knitting potion, several blood replenishers, and one large bottle of Dittany. He then pulled a small pocket portrait of Phineas N. Black from a drawer and handed it to her. "When others are needed tell him, it will be relayed to me and I will arrange for the potions to be hidden in a different passworded room each time."

She looked at the potions and the portrait before jumping on the tall man squeezing him tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much! This will help immensely." Tonks continued to hug him with all her might.

He staggered back a step and turned a solid red. He was far from used to being hugged or from someone even wanting to so he stood quiescent in her hold, completely baffled about how to respond. "Professor Tonks I understand that you are excited but perhaps you should get the potions to those who need them."

"There is always time for an honestly given hug." She replied but released him and gathered both the potions and the portrait, making them disappear in countless pockets on her outfit. She would make sure to always carry the moleskin bag from here on out. "Come by my quarters sometime Headmaster, no one should be alone and me and my kitty would appreciate the company." She gave him a blinding smile. "Thank you again." Tonks curtsied wobbly and stomped out to get the potions to Neville and his rebels. Grace had sadly never been on her side, something she lamented when she felt Snape's gaze on her back as she left.

There was something oddly endearing to her clumsiness that had him castigating himself for finding her...cute. He'd lost his mind. Attracted to a woman who'd been one of his students and finding even her lack of grace pleasant to the point he found himself actually considering her offer of company. He sneered at the thought then turned his attention to the lab he'd set up for himself in the Headmaster's office. He'd best get a head start on any possible potions that may be needed in the following days.

Tonks waited until Luna had gotten the diversion going, all the toilets flooding and flinging their contents at the Carrows and their cohorts before she headed to the Room of Requirement and slipped inside to meet with Neville and dispense the potions.

Neville ushered her in with a relieved smile that widened when he saw the potions, "Wotcher Tonks. How'd you get all of those? Do we have to arrange some exploding cauldrons for Slughorn again?"

"Nope, this time it's the real, quality deal. Brewed by the high master himself." She grinned but grew serious and ran her fingertips along the cut he had in his cheek. "Remember to use some Dittany Neville, don't forget yourself or I shall be very cross with you."

He frowned and rubbed his cheek. It wasn't a bad cut, it barely stung and there were people who needed the Dittany far more than he did. "But how'd you manage to get them? I can't see the great bastard king of the castle just giving them over."

"You're wrong about him Neville; I feel it in my gut, in my bones and in my soul." She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Think about it, who knows more about this castle than him? All the nooks and crannies? He could find this place and you in a second if he wanted to, and even the punishments. They are bad, I won't sugarcoat it but it could be much worse. I firmly believe that there's more to the Headmaster than meets the eye and I am putting my faith with him."

The Gryffindor started helping distribute potions, his face cloudy, "I'll believe it when I see it myself and no offense to you Tonks but I don't see it. He's a bastard and always has been." He crouched beside one of the students who'd been on the end of a charmed whip and started dribbling the Dittany on the raw, bleeding gashes. He'd never liked Snape, not since the first class the potion's master had decided to be as much of an ass to him as he could be and now his fear of the man was overwhelmed by the anger he felt that he allowed the Carrows to ply their sick trade in the school.

Tonks crouched next to Neville and helped him distribute the different potions to the ones who needed them. "I won't argue with you Nev and I won't try and persuade you, you are more than entitled to your opinions and feelings. Let's just be grateful for the potions and use them for our cause, no matter who has brewed them." She still thought Snape was on their side, the conversation she'd had with him just now all but confirmed it but she wouldn't push her beliefs on someone else. "Your lady moonlight is on her way, with more food from the Hog's Head." She chuckled at the scattered moans heard from around the room at that. "One quick question, have you ever asked the house elves to deliver food here? Doesn't Harry have a special house elf friend? Have you asked him to help you?"

Neville shook his head, "No. We can't risk it. If the Carrows questioned the elves we'd be ruined. Dobby would help and since he's paid and not bound to service he could tell them off but the other elves could spill the beans about him helping us."

Ginny piped up from where she was helping Seamus with the radio equipment, "Plus Dobby has a tendency towards erm...letting things slip by accident."

"Ah, understood." Tonks nodded, she understood the things could be said, even in the most well meaning of ways. "I'll try to get you some food but the elves will only believe my urges to pig out for so long. Is there anything else you need before I leave? The Carrows have a tendency to keep tabs on me so I can't stay long."

"No," Neville gave her one of his boyish smiles, "thanks Tonks, we really appreciate your help and whatever magic you worked to get us the potions."

"Magic is my middle name...Well not really, it's Theodora...My parents have a cruel sense of humor." She smiled and leaned in to hug the strong, brave man beside her. No one could call Neville a boy any longer; he was all man and a good man at that. "Let me know when you need more potions, I'll make sure you get them."

"We will," he pat her on the back. "You'd better get going before the twin twats come looking."

"Take care, be careful...No unnecessary risks." She rose and slipped out just as Luna came in, carrying today's stew.

Neville beamed at his girlfriend even as the others made loud, groaning complaints about the stew. He stepped up and took it from her, setting the pot on a table where everyone could line up and get a bowl when they were ready then he went over with her to a, slightly private, corner, "You never did tell me if you found out what you needed to from the Gray Lady."

Luna nodded slowly and rose to her tippy toes to kiss the wounded cheek. "She told me everything. Curly deceived her, told her he would destroy the diadem and instead he did this horrid thing to it. She's very bitter about it, blaming herself for her mother's treasure being defiled. From what she told me it is somewhere in here." She spread her arms out and motioned around them. "The room of lost things."

"Here?" He looked around, frowning, "but, if it's here, in another required room, how do we get at it. We can't just shoo everyone out." He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

Luna looked around thoughtfully, pale blue eyes narrowed in thought. "Well this room can do anything right? Why don't we ask it?"

"Okay, should we pace or just...try and connect to the room with our thoughts or something?" He looked adorably baffled, "You're better at things like that."

She smiled at him and brought his wrist where the bracelet she'd made him rested and kissed it. "Have I told you today that I love you?" She released him and walked over to the wall, placing both her palms against it and tried to convey her wishes to find the diadem. She felt a rush of energy go through her and smiled when a small door appeared underneath her palms.

He kissed the edge of her jaw as she opened the door, "Yeah and did I tell you that you're amazing?" He looked at all the things stacked six deep in the room beyond and hummed, "You know we might find some stuff we can put to good use in there too."

Nodding she took hold of his hand and pulled him further inside the new room. "Absolutely, there's a lot of treasures here I would think. It will take some time to find the diadem I think, we don't have Harry's...What's it called? Radar? When it comes to the Horcruxes."

He nodded, "Yeah. I don't suppose a point me spell would work either." The corner of his mouth kicked up.

"Well there's no harm in trying." Luna pulled her wand and tried both a pointing spell and accio with no results. "Ah well, it looks as if we have to do this the old fashioned way. Should we ask Ginny to help us? I trust her."

He nodded, "Yeah. Besides she'd hang herself before she did something that would make Harry angry or disappointed in her."

"I know, I feel so bad for her. I think she always believed it would be her and Harry in the end. After seeing him and Draco together though I can firmly say that that will never happen. Strangely enough Harry and Draco are made for one and other. There's a reason the veela chooses the mate they do." Still Luna's heart ached for Ginny, the fiery girl had truly loved Harry, she didn't know if she still did but it must hurt all the same.

He kissed her cheek, "I'm going to go drag her in here." He poked his head out of the door and waved to catch Ginny's attention, "Hey Gin! Wanna help us out?"

The redhead grinned and hopped off the stool she was on, "Sure Nev," she clambered and bustled over, stepping in and letting out a low whistle, "Wow, that's a lotta stuff. So what'd you guys need me for?"

"Somewhere in here lies Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem." Luna slung an arm across Ginny's slender shoulders. "Harry thinks it's another Horcrux, since big, bald and bad has gone after the founders' relics before. Besides, the Gray Lady all but confirmed it. Are you willing to help us look for it?"

Ginny felt the uncomfortable twinge in her heart at the mention of Harry. She'd like to be able to be mad at him but it wasn't his fault, wasn't even Malfoy's fault and in a way she was a little...jealous that Harry had been chosen as a mate for a creature blood. It could be insane and hard for a creature blood and their mate to settle together right but the mates of a creature blood were so lucky. No one would ever be as devoted to them as the creature blood would be. Still it stung like a slap in the face even though she and Harry had been broken up for almost a year now and the jealousy made her feel petty and mean. She still cared about Harry though and was all for getting rid of Voldemort and his Horcruxes though. "Course I am. So how are we doing this? I mean this place is...a maze."

Luna brought up the end of her braid and stroked it across her face as she tried to figure out how to organize things. "I don't really have a clue, there are millions of things in here but I feel lucky, I think the diadem wants to be found and destroyed. It's the only chance for it to be cleansed now. How about you take the left side, I'll go down the middle and Neville takes the right?"

"Alright. Let's do this then," Ginny scampered off to the right to start looking, waving acknowledgement at Neville when he shouted for her to mark anything she thought might be of use to them all in the camp so they could find and get it after they found the diadem.

Neville chuckled and shook his head, "And there goes a wild one." He squeezed Luna's hand; "Meet you back in the middle Moonflower."

"Don't get lost love." She blew him a kiss before disappearing among the clutter, crawling and climbing, lifting and shifting. A small head piece could be literally anywhere here. She had her wand drawn to mark the things they could use with a golden glow so they would be easily found later on.

Neville sifted through the detritus, marking things here and there, chuckling at a few pranks that had apparently been stashed here then forgotten. Several hours and halfway through he found himself staring at a humongous plant the likes of which he'd never seen before. "Sweet Niniane." He circled the plant, peering at the withered pods. The plant itself was healthy but the pods looked like they weren't getting enough nutrients. He cupped one in his hands then gasped at the sudden, desperate pull on his magic. He'd have pulled away except for a vine that wrapped lovingly around his waist and a warm surge of almost motherly affection directed at him. Beneath that was something that felt like a plea for help and he couldn't help but respond, giving his loose magic to the plant and watching in amazement as the pods grew a little less withered and the plant gained a healthy, bright flushing green color.

Luna looked up from digging through a huge trunk filled with what looked like huge, lacy lady knickers to see her beloved being petted by a large plant. Only Neville, oh how she loved that man, there was no one like him. She would do absolutely anything for him. After a while she shook herself out of her Neville induced daydream and went back to searching for the diadem. She pulled at some sort of wooden contraption and laughed when suddenly her hair turned dark green with purple polka dots and long curved horns sprout from her forehead. It was either something left behind from the twins or the marauders, either way it was amusing. Luna poked her horns happily, not worried at all that they would be permanent as she continued her search. It was so much fun to look through all things that she almost forgot what she was about to look for.

Ginny, on top of a hideously large stack of furniture and other things, tossed an old stocking over her shoulder and glanced out to see Luna with her horns and Neville in a plant's embrace and chuckled. The moon and the earth, they made a perfect couple in her opinion. She slid down from the stack and wandered a little further into the mess. She was about to start rummaging through a cabinet when a familiar shiver went down her spine. Her mouth went dry and she turned around to see a table with a few boxes and whatnots on top of it behind her. She approached slowly, that shiver growing stronger. She remembered this feeling; she'd spent most of her first year in a deeper mire of it, drowning in darkness so intense that it hurt. This didn't hurt but it was disturbing and reminded her of that horrible year. She moved boxes down and out of the way until she came to the bottom and opened a brown case and found herself blinking down at Ravenclaw's diadem.

She reached out and ran a finger along the words inscribed there, feeling sick as a wave of the rotten darkness that was Voldemort came from the jewelry yet at the same time, she felt something buried beneath, a quiet anger and desperate struggle and she rather thought that she was feeling the magic Rowena Ravenclaw had imbued her diadem with trying to fight against the evil infecting it. She shut the case with a snap and whispered, "Don't worry. We'll end it for you." She picked up the case and called out, "Luna! Neville! I found it!"

Luna's horned head shot up and she clambered down from the pile of old Quidditch material she had climbed and hurried over to Ginny. "Wonderful." She glomped the redhead and kissed her freckled cheek. "Well that actually went smoother and faster than I thought it would. You're like our lucky charm, touched by the stars...Or at least the dust speckles of this room."

Ginny smiled wanly as Neville extricated himself from the plant and came over, "Or by another Horcrux. The feel of that thing is like a lesser version of writing in the diary from my first year." She shuddered.

Luna hugged her and rubbed her hand up and down Ginny's back. "I didn't know you still could feel the slime his evilness left behind; in this instance I'm glad you did." She looked at the plain, brown box. "I wish there was a way we could let Harry know, some way safe." She reached for Neville's hand and squeezed it as she continued to hug Ginny with the other.

He squeezed back, almost thrumming with excitement but knowing not to share what he'd found about the plant just yet. "Maybe Aberforth migth know of a way? We can ask him."

Ginny smiled and leaned into Luna for a moment, giving her a one-armed hug back, "I retained more than I've let on from that time and I bet Aberforth _would_know of a way. He's like a grumpier Dumbledore."

"Not much of a surprise since he's Dumbledore's brother." Luna said softly. The grumpy old man had told her that when she was there gathering food and blathering in her typical Luna way. She suspected he'd said it mostly to shut her up. "Will you come with and speak with him, ask him if he have a way? After all you're the one who found the diadem, I think you should be the one to hold on to it for now...Unless it makes you uncomfortable."

She shook her head, "It's creepy, no doubt about that, but I was actually possessed by that slimy soul. I can more than handle keeping an eye on it for a while until we can kill it. Now," she looked at Neville, "what's got you so...well you're nearly vibrating. What is it?"

He grinned, "That plant over there, it's connected to the castle. It actually feeds the castle magic. Its roots go down into a ley line and the vines," he pointed at several vines that wound up through the ceiling into the stone, "go all through the castle, spreading the magic, making it so Hogwarts actually lives."

"That's amazing." Luna eyed the large plant with new interest. "What were you doing with it? It looked almost like a dance, very pretty."

He looked back at the plant, "It needed magic. It gets magic for the castle from the ley lines but for itself to reinforce the wards around the castle it has to be given magic. The headmaster is supposed to feed it his little by little though a flower in the office but I bet Snape didn't know about that since he wasn't the deputy headmaster. So I gave it some of my loose magic."

Ginny peered at the plant, "Does it still need magic?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's been starved of the extra to support the wards for too long. Just one person's loose magic isn't enough to fill it up."

"Come on then seedling of mine. Show us the way, I've got magic to spare." Luna leaned close to Neville, feeling such admiration for him. Not many would even take the time to look twice at the plant, much less communicate with it in a way and find out what it needed.

Ginny grinned, "I'll go stash the diadem and get a few more volunteers. I mean we've got magic to spare among all of us." She trotted off as Neville lead Luna to the plant.

Neville looked at his girlfriend besottedly and kissed her cheek, "I've said it before and I'll be saying it until the end of time, you are amazing Luna Lovegood and I'm a very lucky man to have you with me."

"I'm the lucky one and I know it. If I'm amazing in any way it's because you make me so." She turned so she could kiss his lips. "I can't wait to introduce you to Papa...And mama too." She called on her lose magic and followed Neville's instructions to feed it to the plant, smiling when the pods looked a bit healthier and the horns fell off her head and she got her blonde locks back.

"Well now that's not somethin ya see every day. Ginny told us about this, so what do we do Nev?" Seamus Finnigan grinned at the herbology prodigy.

Neville grinned back at Seamus and the group that was behind him, "Just cup a seed pod in your hands and feed your loose magic into it."

Ginny smiled widely at the way the pods plumped and turned a pretty, vivid red and flowers sprouted all over the plant before she joined the feeding line. Neville was in his element and it felt like they were finally able to _do_something productive. She wondered if the teachers could feel the wards on the castle strengthening and if so she hoped the Carrows were getting a kick in the arse.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and we would love to hear your thoughts. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic, this chapter features more Hogwarts, the castle taking things into its own hands and a conversation with Shell Cottage.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Again thank you so for your wonderful comments and feedback, it makes us very happy and keeps us inspired. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Thirteen.**_

Severus looked at Amycus and Alecto, who were somehow stuck to the ceiling of their 'punishment' chamber then over at Argus Filch, "And precisely what happened again?"

Filch who had scooped up Mrs. Norris to the safety of his arms the moment the Carrows went skyward petted her between the ears and shook his head so violently his greasy, stringy hair flew all over the place. "I dun know Headmaster. One moment they were about to dish out punishment on the two runts over there," He nodded towards two small second year Ravenclaws. "and then...Whoooosh, some sort of energy went through the room and they got stuck up there, like horse flies in a bowl of syrup." Filch's beedy little eyes shone with amusement. Sure he was all for a stern hand when it came to running Hogwarts but these...Bastards took it way too far. Not to mention how they looked down on him for being a squib.

"I see."

"Damn it Severus get us down!" Alecto tried to thrash but she was firmly stuck to the ceiling.

He slid a look over at Filch, "Argus if you would please take the two students up to my office? I will deal with them myself once I have determined how Professors Carrow came to be on the ceiling and how best to get them down."

Filch grunted in reply and with one last look to the two Death Eaters caught on the ceiling he herded the scared students out of the room and towards the Headmaster's office.

"Who in the bloody fuck cares _how_we got here." Amycus growled. "Just figure out a way to get us down...NOW!"

Snape lifted a brow, "Amycus do recall precisely whom you are addressing. I do _not_take orders from you. Perhaps you would like to spend the rest of the month up there? I am certain Professor Flitwick can arrange some sort of apparatus to effectively provide food and other necessities."

The male Carrow hissed but silenced. Snape was the Dark Lord's favored one after all and this was a cushy assignment compared to what some of his comrades had to do, like traipsing around in muddy forests with dirty creatures like werewolves and giants to take out the ill fated ones that had gotten on the Dark Lord's bad side. "I...Apologize Sir." The words were like pulling teeth, they didn't want to come out. Amycus dark eyes narrowed hatefully when he heard a smothered chuckle from the doorway and he caught sight of a flash of pink. He hated that bloody half-blood. Of course she was on the side of the precious _Boy Who Lived_. What he wouldn't do to get to teach her a lesson. Her traipsing around the castle with her long legs, short skirts, round arse, perky tits and...Dirty blood. He hated her even more because he wanted her. An insult was on the tip of his tongue but he clenched his teeth around it. Right now he wasn't in a position to do much of she chose to draw her wand on him but oh just wait...He would get his hands on her sooner or later and teach her the delights of this particular chamber and its toys.

Tonks stepped into the room fully, wrinkling her nose at the chains and different kind of _equipment._Things like these had nothing to do in a school. She walked over to Snape and looked up at the ceiling, failing miserable to hide her grin at the sight of the Carrow twins stuck there like flies in a spider's web. "I ran into Argus in the hallway and he told me you might need some assistance Headmaster."

Severus kept his lips from twitching but just barely, "I'm not entirely certain that will be necessary but do stay in case it is." He looked up at the calmer twin, "Alecto what did the energy that swept you up there feel like?"

She twitched in quiet fury at the presence of the vile half-blood but had wisdom enough to hold her tongue and focus on answering the Dark Lord's favorite. "It felt like the castle."

He hummed and nodded, "Ah well then," he raised his voice a bit so it echoed through the room, "Hogwarts would you let them down please?"

After a brief hesitation the Carrows dropped suddenly, Alecto shrieking and reaching for her wand to cushion the fall.

"Aresto Momentum," Snape's own wand gave a flick and had the brother and sister's fall halting a few centimeters from impact with the floor. He dropped the spell and they flumped into the floor.

Tonks hummed as her lips curved into a true smile and not the wicked, amused grin at the Carrow's situation. "A true Headmaster then," She said in a tone low enough for only Snape to hear her. "She wouldn't listen to you otherwise." She bounced on the balls of her feet for a moment and said louder. "Okay then, it looks as if you have the situation well under control Headmaster. I'll return to my duties then." Tonks gave him another smile and turned on her heel. Now that the twins were down this wasn't a room she wanted to linger in for longer than necessary.

Amycus seethed with rage and hatred; there he was lying face down, almost groveling before the half-blood when it should be the other way around. She should be the one on her knees. "...Thank you..._Sir_, for your assistance." He managed to press out eventually through tightly clenched teeth.

Severus inclined his head, "I will deal with the two students and investigate the cause behind this, the two of you should return to your quarters for the evening."

Alecto's temple throbbed in anger but she inclined her head and grabbed her brother's arm when he would have said something foolish. "Very well."

Snape watched them go and gave the objects in the room a brief sneer before following and marching up to his office. It had been a very long time since he'd even heard of the castle actively intervening in the going ons within it and he wondered if that had to do with the odd red flower now sprouting out of his wall in the headmaster's quarters and the subtle surge of magic that had swept through the castle not long ago. He entered and nodded at Filch, "You may go Argus."

Filch bowed lowly, his cat still in his arms. "As you say Headmaster." He walked out the door, feeling almost a little bit sad. There was no fun trying to find students misbehaving any longer, knowing how they would get punished. He rubbed Mrs. Norris' ear, maybe he should just go to his cupboard of an office and take a nap...Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

The two Ravenclaws stood in front of Snape's desk trembling, wondering if they'd gone from bad to worse.

Snape made his way around to his desk and settled in the chair before waving a hand, "Sit. What, may I ask, put you under the purview of Professors Carrow?"

One of the boys looked at the other nervously before looking down at the floor, not daring to meet Snape's eyes. "Um...We were late for Dark Arts Headmaster." His voice was a whisper. "I couldn't find my notebook and Archie helped me look for it Sir."

"Late? Is that all?" Snape studied the second years, boys who he knew would have come to dislike and likely fear him during the previous year.

"Well," Archie, the other boy piped up. "They were going to punish Steven alone and I might have said that they could...sit on...my fist...and spin." His voice was weak but he still took a step closer to his best friend, standing over him protectively.

Severus had a hard time keeping a straight face at that. True it was disrespectful and crude but he couldn't imagine this boy saying anything close to that in front of Minerva or any of the other professors. "I see. Were points taken from Ravenclaw?"

Both boys shook their heads vigorously. "No, we were to be made an example of instead."

"Hm, in that case. Five points from Ravenclaw for the tardiness and ten for the disrespect," he pulled a drawer out and removed two small marbles then handed one each to the boys. "Put them in a shoe so it appears you are limping in pain and you are not to speak to anyone about what happened here, am I clear?"

One pair of blue eyes and one pair of brown flashed up to meet his in surprise before they nodded eagerly and toed off their shoes to place the marble in one. "Understood Headmaster...Thank you." It was Archie who replied being the leader of their little duo.

He nodded and waved a hand, "Shoo and don't be late again."

They bowed and hobbled out of the office, whispering to each other before adopting expressions of Pain and moaning pitifully.

He waited until they were gone to chuckle. It was a wonder that Archie hadn't landed in Gryffindor with that boldness and dramatic flair. He stood and went to the window looking out over the dreary grounds. He missed the old Hogwarts, no matter how irritating the students could be he had enjoyed watching them, so long as he didn't have to deal directly with the dunderheads who made cauldrons explode or simply didn't listen to clear instructions. Now the children fled to their dorms as soon as they could and never lingered in the halls. It made the school feel cold and lonely. He looked down at the flower that had sprouted through the bricks of granite and ran a finger over it. "Where did you come from I wonder?"

~oOo~

Luna, Neville and Ginny were making their way down the passage way that lead to the Hog's Head to ask Aberforth if he knew of a way to contact Harry that couldn't be intercepted or traced. The last thing either of them wanted was to place Harry in danger or lead Death Eaters to Shell Cottage. Luna could admit that she missed the group at the Cottage, they'd sort of become a family but she would choose Neville any day. Being with him was being home.

Neville tapped lightly on the back of the portrait to let Aberforth know someone was about to come through then swung it open cautiously, "Aberforth? Are you here?"

"Where else would I be brat?" A gruff voice replied and Aberforth's bearded face looked out from another room. "Back already? Was the stew that good?"

Ginny managed to keep from pulling a face as the three of them clambered out of the portrait hole, "Actually we're here because we need to get a message out. One that won't be intercepted."

"Hmm, well step inside then. A whole house full of brats, can't remember that I ever signed up for this." The old wizard grumbled as the three teenagers followed him into the other room. Luna couldn't help but smile, personally she believed it was exactly what he had signed up for. He could bark and grumble with the best of them but so far Aberforth had never hesitated to help when it was needed.

"What sort of message are we talking about then?" Aberforth asked.

Neville moved to a defensive position, directly opposite the door, something that had become habit in the quiet war zone their school had turned into. "We need to tell a certain Boy Who Lived that we found one of the things he's been looking for."

Ginny nodded, "Without giving us away or letting Curly's minions know where he's at."

Aberforth's beard moved as he nodded slowly, a sardonic smirk on his face. "Curly...Still find that priceless." He chuckled to himself, a rusty, gravelly sound. "I might be able to help you with that, as long as the boy you're talking about is paying attention."

Luna beamed at him. "Thank you Aberforth."

"Don't you thank me yet girlie, let's see if it will work first." He pointed to a cracked mirror on the wall. "That's a magical two way mirror used for communication. The boy has a part of it. You should be able to reach him trough that as long as he still has his shard. If you put your wand to the mirror the boy's shard should chime, alerting him."

Ginny looked at Luna, "So should you or I give it a try?" She wasn't entirely certain she was ready to see Harry's face just yet but at the same time she desperately wanted to see with her own eyes that he was okay.

Luna watched her closely, seeing her inner conflict and wishing she could ease it somehow but she knew this was something Ginny had to work through on her own. "You found it Ginny, you should be the one to tell him."

She nodded and took out her wand, holding it to the mirror with a finely trembling hand. "You'd better hear this you stubborn berk."

All of them waited restlessly after Ginny had touched the mirror with her wand, Luna even held her breath as she waited. After what seemed as an unbearably long wait there was a glimmer in the mirror and bespectacled green eyes and messy black hair showed in the reflective glass.

"See I told you it was making a racket." Ron's voice was heard.

"Quiet! There's something there." Harry hissed back.

"Harry!" Ginny beamed in relief, "and I think I heard my idiot brother too. Harry can you hear me?"

"Ginny?" Harry's voice sounded surprised as well as both worried and happy at the same time to hear from her. "Ginny yes, I can hear you. Ron too, he's waving." The image shifted to a waving freckled hand and concerned blue eyes before going back to showing Harry's face. "How are you? Where are you? How could you reach me?"

She smiled and gave a watery laugh, "Oh it's good to hear you, to see you too. I'm okay, as well as can be with everything here. I'm in the Hog's Head with Luna and Neville and Aberforth. There's a mirror here, a communication mirror, you've got a piece of it. How are you? Are you okay? Ron? And Mione?"

Harry's eyes had narrowed at the mentioning of the mirror, wondering how the owner of the seediest pub in Hogsmeade had gotten a hold of the mirror. He decided to let it go for now though this was Ginny calling him on it and he trusted her with his very being. "We're fine, all of us. Sirius and Remus are here too. How are things at Hogwarts? Are they bad?"

"Pretty awful. The Carrows are just horrible but we've got a base set up away from the main areas in the school where we can treat the other students' injuries and relax a bit. Tonks has been getting healing potions for us and does what she can without the Carrows getting on her bum. Amycus Carrow is a creep. I think he's got the hots for Tonks but he's definitely not happy about it. Harry even Filch hasn't been reporting us because he knows what we'll end up facing. Filch! Mr. 'I finally got the permission to flog' even thinks it's sick." She brushed her fingers over the little bit of him she could see in the mirror's surface. "We've got some...sort of good news though, which is why I'm calling."

Harry's jaw had clenched as he heard about the situation at the school, he hated it, hated that such bastards had free reign over Hogwarts. He could only imagine what Dumbledore would think about the way things were now at his school. In the background he could hear Sirius growl at the mentioning of the Carrow having a thing for Tonks. His godfather was very protective of family. "It's great to hear from you no matter what Ginny but any good news would be more than welcome."

"Well, we found Ravenclaw's diadem. It's definitely one of the you know whats. Don't really have any ready means to destroy it though."

There was a long silence before Harry finally replied. "I'm coming there! I'll be there as soon as I can...Be careful, don't let you know what affect you."

"Harry!"

Ginny jumped at the familiar sounding voice. "Is that Malfoy?"

"It's Draco yes." There was a sound of shuffling as Harry turned away from the mirror. "Put away the feathers, you know we have to go. Well I have to anyway."

"Not without a bleeding plan you don't! Hogsmeade has alarms set for your presence, as soon as you appear they'll go off. Plan first and then we'll go."

Ginny nodded, "He's right Harry. I know the plans don't usually go well," she grimaced, "but you still should have one. Make that two, a back-up. Have Ron come up with a few actually. He's good at that surprisingly enough. So erm...how's Malfoy?"

Harry pouted; there was no other word for it. His instincts to jump right in were squished under all the protests. He really hated to wait and plan when things needed to be done. "Draco? He's well I believe. Fleur has him under close watch after he was careless with himself." Harry's voice became filled with fond amusement.

Ginny's lips twitched as she heard Draco's voice grumbling and though it hurt just a little bit the sound of Harry's voice that filled with affection and the look of it in the familiar green eyes made it easier to start letting go. She'd never heard that depth of emotion towards her, not in the romantic sense, "He was careless with himself?" she noticed Luna narrowing her eyes and pressed her lips together in amusement.

Luna couldn't be quiet. "You tell veela boy that he and I will have words when we see each other next Harry." Her voice was stern.

"You heard her Feathers." Harry chuckled.

Ginny had to bite her tongue at the groan on the other end, who knew Malfoy could be so...human? "What did he do? You know, so Luna can tailor her words when she sees him."

"Your sister is a cruel woman Weasley." Draco's voice held a bit of sulking tone.

"Don't I know it." Ron replied but strangely his voice was filled with pride.

"He exhausted himself and didn't eat or rest afterwards. Passed out on the beach, Bill had to carry him inside like a sack of feathered potatoes." Harry grinned; he could joke about it now when he was sure Draco was recovered and safe.

"Well why'd he do a fool thing like that?" Ginny's voice was incredulous.

"Hey! For Merlin's sake I've already got a nesting quarter veela female, Harry, and River on me about it, I don't need the Lion's sister at it too!"

Ginny lifted a brow, "River? Lion?"

"Hermione and Ron." Harry explained. "We're all very nickname-y here...Moved on from ferret face, scarhead and weasel though...Progress." There were chattering of voices in the background, making Luna smile. She could just imagine the homely chaos at the cottage.

Ginny giggled, "It's like another set of Marauders then." She kicked the floor a bit, "We miss you Harry so come up with those plans soon huh? And then we can kick the Death eaters out of the bloody school. If Hogwarts doesn't do it for us first that is."

"I don't really know what you mean by that but I know Hogwarts can do anything she sets her mind to." Harry grew serious. "I miss you too Gin, I miss all of you. We'll sit down and plan and then we'll be there before you know it. Take care in the meantime and be safe."

"We will and we'll keep the Hogwarts fires burning for you. Give your veela a kiss and make him blush." She chuckled at her brother's protestations of gross and Draco's indignant 'I don't blush!' at her comment.

Harry on the other hand _did_blush. The peck on Draco's temple and the nibble to his ear was as far as they had gotten. "Be nice." He scolded gently, still burning red.

"I am being nice. I want you to be happy and if snogging doesn't make someone happy I don't know what does." She gave him a grin and a wink.

He smiled back. "You go find a fit bloke to snog as well Gin, but make him worthy or else he'll have to answer to me." It was a bit strange talking to Ginny like this; she was the first person he'd had serious feelings for though he could see now that he loved her like a sister, not a lover. "We'll see you soon." He smiled again and the mirror flickered and went blank, only reflecting its surroundings again.

Ginny whispered, "I'll try but you're a tough act to follow."

Neville smiled, "Well at least we know they're all okay and they know how we are."

Luna nodded, it was really nice to hear from the noisy brood. "They'll make their plans and we can make ours, to make it easier for them when they come."

"You should get out of here, I have a proper business to run you know, can't spend the day babysitting." Aberforth grumbled. "The mirror is here if you need it again."

Ginny turned and gave the grizzly old man a hug, "Thank you. For everything you're doing for us."

The old wizard stiffened, not knowing what to do as the young girl hugged him. "Yeah, yeah, now get out of my beard."

Luna smiled and took Neville's hand as they left the dingy little house.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and we would love to hear your thoughts. Next time we will be back at the cottage and our boys...Also some smexy times will finally happen. See you all then._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. This chapter…Sex, sex between two males.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Again thank you for your wonderful comments and feedback. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Fourteen.**_

Draco folded his arms and stared at Ron after they had finished the mirror call, "Your sister..."

"My sister what?" Ron replied, sitting sprawled out in one of the armchairs.

"Reminds me of Pansy just less...predatory."

Ron suppressed a shudder, since he was still a bit scared of the queen of Slytherin. "Please don't say that."

Bill laughed out loud. "I don't know your Pansy but baby sis probably has the biggest balls in the entire family. It's best to stay on her good side."

Hermione pat Ron's shoulder, her nose still buried in a book, "She had to grow them bigger just to stand up and be heard by all you lot."

Sirius grinned from his position on the floor, sitting between Remus' legs while his mate sat in the chair behind him. "I like little Miss Ginny. Say Harry, you gonna do as she told you or what?"

"Perv," Harry said with a flush. "If I do it won't be in front of you, you'd enjoy it too much."

"He knows you too well Pads." Remus grinned and ran his fingers through Sirius' long hair. He still ached a bit but he was almost completely healed now.

Sirius tilted his head back to look up at Remus, "Well yeah. I mean they keep pussyfooting around each other. We need action here!"

Draco examined his nails, "Harry you put up with him why again?"

"Because there's no dog shelter out there who would take him." Harry answered with a mock glare at his godfather.

"If you want action, go read a book or something." Ron piped up. "I really don't want to see my best mate snogging Feathers." He gave an exaggerated shudder.

"Watching you and River play tonsil Quidditch isn't my idea of fun either I'll have you know," Draco sniffed disdainfully.

"Oh we're scorching hot and you know it. You only wish you could kiss like we do." Ron would defend his snogging with Hermione to his dying breath; it was a marvelous and wonderful thing after all.

Remus rolled his eyes, and stroked Sirius skin on his neck underneath his hair. He was happy not to be a teenager any longer.

Sirius closed his eyes and made a happy noise, "Actually big red I think Feathers probably wishes he was kissing period."

"Oh for, Harry are you sure I can't neuter him?" Draco grumbled.

"Well you can try but I think the werewolf sitting behind him would take offense to that." Harry replied with a grin, honestly he wished he was kissing too.

"I do rather like his equipment the way it is yes." Remus said calmly, amber eyes fixed on Draco.

Draco met Remus' eyes, "Well can't _you_do something about him then?"

"What do you say Pads? Should I _do_something about you?" He leaned forward so he could look at his mate in an upside down position.

Sirius grinned up at his mate, tilting his head a little further back, "Wel~l, you could always give me something to occupy my mouth with."

"I suppose I could do that." Remus replied with a put upon sigh as he stroked his thumb over Sirius' well shaped bottom lip before he leaned in closed and flicked his tongue over it and then deepened their upside down kiss. The familiar taste of his mate almost floored him just as always. It was something Remus would never tire of or get enough of.

Sirius made a content moaning noise and lifted a hand to thread through graying brown hair, meeting Remus' tongue with his then sucking on the invading muscle.

Draco surged to his feet, "By bloody buggering hell they're both just as bad as the other," he stalked to the door.

Fleur frowned, "Draco you shouldn't-"

He spun and spoke slowly, "I respect you Fleur and I appreciate that you're worried but I am completely recovered and have been for days. I've eaten this morning and am perfectly fine. Now excuse me," he flung the door open, stepped out, then spread his wings and took flight.

Fleur grimaced, "Oh dear."

"Okay mate, I can't believe I'm saying this but you need to grab Feathers and snog the breath out of him. Talk about sexual frustration...And a grumpy, horny veela boy is a pebble in the shoe for all of us."

"Thank you very much for your insight and advice." Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Fleur fiddled with her nails, "Eet ez not just sexual frustration but we, I, 'ave kept 'im grounded for too long. Veela need to fly."

Hermione glanced up from her book, "Harry go after him. Snogging or not, you just being there will make him feel better and you two!" She barked in the direction of Sirius and Remus, "Stop teasing him before I make you _both_impotent for the foreseeable future!"

"Sorry Hermione." Remus pulled away from Sirius with one last nip to his bottom lip. It had started as teasing but become much more. He and Sirius hadn't been intimate since before the attack and Remus missed his mate even though he was right there. He couldn't be close to Sirius without wanting him. Even if he lived to be over a hundred he would still want Sirius.

Harry rose and went outside to see if he could spot his veela in the air, it was always a pleasure watching Draco fly.

Draco was higher than he'd ever tried to fly before, performing aerial tricks and just letting his instincts take over in the flight. It felt good to stretch his wings again. the only way it could possibly be better would be if Harry was up here with him. He badly wished there was a broom nearby that Harry could use so he could join him. Harry. That was fast becoming everything his thoughts centered on. He'd wanted to smack Sirius for his teasing. He wanted so desperately to have Harry kiss him, to have Harry _want_to kiss him, but sometimes it felt like it might be an impossible dream.

Looking up at the impossibly blue, early spring sky Harry finally spotted Draco high, high up there. Draco was pure grace in the air and Harry envied him a little. There was little he loved as much as flying and the thought of being able to just take flight without any aid was a tempting one. It was almost as nice watching Draco though; he could spend hours watching him. Harry sat down on a driftwood log and kept his gaze on Draco.

In the middle of a roll Draco looked down and saw a familiar speck that he recognized as Harry. He tucked his wings in close to his body and went into a dive, fanning his wings out before he hit the water so he could fly over it toward the other man. He touched down in front of Harry with his brows knit, "Did I upset Fleur?"

Harry's eyes smoldered as he watched the dive and the graceful landing. Heat coiled deep in his stomach and instead of answering Draco's question Harry rose, grabbed Draco by the wings and covered the other's mouth with his own, finally giving in to what he'd wanted to do for days.

Draco felt his crest rise in startlement but then his brain caught up and his arms came around Harry, his eyes closing as he sank into the kiss. He purred in the back of his throat as he sampled the texture of Harry's lips against his, the slight chapping making it better than silky smooth lips in his opinion.

Draco's lips were firm and soft and they tasted bloody fantastic. His body was hard and angular and so different from what Harry was used to but at the same time so much better. Harry could honestly say that he had never had a kiss like this before and he could already tell he would become addicted to Draco's kisses. He let go of the wings and curled his hands around Draco's shoulders instead as he moved his lips against Draco's with a soft sigh, letting his tongue come out to play.

The veela made a soft sound and opened his mouth just a bit to flick the tip of his tongue against Harry's. One of his hands went up to bury fingers in the soft flyaway mop of black hair and the other came to rest in the small of Harry's back, bringing them closer together. It felt utterly fantastic having Harry against him, having Harry kissing him. Fantastic, intoxicating, and utterly addicting.

Harry pressed even closer, almost wanting to become one with Draco as he kissed him as deeply as he could, mapping out Draco's mouth, teasing and tasting. He clutched Draco's shoulders almost to the point of pain as he gave in to the wonderful sensations of kissing Draco. Why hadn't he done it before? It was more than brilliant and Harry never wanted to stop. He caught Draco's tongue and sucked on it greedily as one of his hands moved up into Draco's hair, remembering that Draco had liked it when he touched his hair before.

Draco moaned just a little, letting Harry draw his tongue inside and suck on it, the seeker's fingers that captured snitches so easily felt amazing carding through his hair. He just gave himself up to the kiss, letting it ensnare his senses and make his head swim. This was exactly where he wanted and needed to be, caught in an intoxicating kiss with his mate.

It inflamed his senses, making him forget everything except Draco's lips against his, Draco's tongue in his mouth and Draco's hard, lean body pressed tightly against him. Harry knew that as close as they stood Draco had to feel Harry's arousal against his thigh but for some reason Harry couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered was to continue touching, continue kissing and just be close.

He actually whimpered feeling the proof that Harry's body wanted him and his wings closed around them both, wanting to hold the moment as tightly as possible. It was heady, knowing that Harry was aroused by him, heady and it made him want to lay back and encourage Harry to take what he wanted.

This was dangerous, desire roared inside Harry and he was so very close to simply push Draco down on the sand and take what he wants. He sucked Draco's bottom lip into his mouth, running his teeth over the swollen flesh before releasing it and panting harshly. "Gods you're gorgeous, you taste and feel so good and I want you so bloody much." Harry's voice was thick with want as he whispered the words in Draco's ear.

He shuddered, his head falling back to expose his throat to his mate, "You can have me, whenever and however you want me."

"I want you here and I want you now...I don't think I'll ever stop wanting you." He nipped his way down that exposed neck, marking it as his soul was marked by the veela and the man in his arms. "But not outside, I want you in a bed, where I can take my time to learn every secret your body has, where you're ticklish where touching you would make you moan, writhe and arch." Harry licked a broad stripe up the neck again, biting down on a soft earlobe. "I want to learn what makes you scream."

A slight gasp and whine escaped him, "By the gods yes but, house, family in the living room. How do we...ah...get upstairs? They have anti-apparation wards up."

Harry's lust muddled mind didn't want to work properly, all he knew was that he wanted to get Draco to bed. "Fuck the wards." He growled and held Draco tight as he called on his magic and apparated them straight to their bedroom. To pass through the wards felt a little like holding on to an electrical fence, his hair seemed to stand on end and his teeth buzzed but it was worth it, they were inside. He would apologize to Bill and Fleur later. Harry threw up his hand and put both locking and silencing charms around the room before slowly backing Draco toward one of the beds. "You're wearing too many clothes." Harry's eyes were still burning as he watched his soon to be lover intently.

Draco's hands went to the too large shirt Harry was wearing and gripped it, "I'm not the only one." He leaned in and nipped gently at Harry's jaw. "Now, what are you going to do about that?"

He looked down, almost looking as if he'd never seen clothes before but Draco was right, they definitely had to go. Anything that was keeping him from Draco's bare, silky skin was an abomination. Harry leaned forward and nipped at Draco's pointed chin before he vanished their clothes. "I hope you weren't overly fond of that shirt because I have no idea where I just sent it."  
He made a purr and slipped his arms low around Harry's waist, pressing close and savoring the skin to skin contact. "Don't care; I have a few dozen more." His hands traveled up Harry's back, playing the fingers over the lean muscle.

"Mmm, good." Everywhere their skin touched and came together tingled. Every brush of skin against skin was more wonderful than anything he had ever felt before. Harry brought his fingertips up to Draco's shoulders and ran them down his chest and stomach, so lightly he was barely touching the other. He circled a shallow bellybutton and sharp hipbones before running his fingers up Draco's back around, the large, white wings again. Feeling the smooth feathers brush against him until he could fist, fine, blond hair in his hands and pull.

Draco hissed, not really disliking the twinge of his hair being pulled, certainly not enough to bring down the arousal that was pressing against Harry's hip. He let his head fall back again, letting Harry at his throat. His own hands went down to the firm globes of Harry's arse and squeezed, pulling him closer as one leg lifted to run a foot up Harry's calf.

"Fuck you are so hot, so beautiful." Harry groaned as he licked and bit his way around Draco's throat, leaving dark, purple bruises in his wake. "This skin...I just want to mark it, show the world you're mine." One hand came down to run along Draco's hip and cup it as Draco's foot rubbing against his calf sent sparks of pleasure through his body and made his erection swell even more. "On the bed love, I should start to work on making you scream shouldn't I?"

"Yes, fuck yes." Draco took three steps back and tumbled backwards onto the bed, leaning up on his elbows so he wasn't directly on his wings. He looked Harry up and down, licking his lips at the naked man before him. He eyed the erection with a slow sensual smile, "Oh I think you're definitely more than average there love, not that I'll be telling anyone. I want to keep all that to myself."

It was amazing that Harry could still blush but he did. His own eyes raked over Draco's body and looked on the red, flushed erection between Draco's thighs and he practically licked his lips. "Well you're well above average yourself but don't worry, I know how to keep this treat all for me." He put his knee on the mattress and crouched over Draco, not wanting to press down on him and hurt his wings as he kissed Draco again, moaning at the sweet taste as his hands rubbed over Draco's defined chest and flicked over pale, pink and perfect nipples.

Draco twined his tongue with Harry's, groaning softly in the back of his throat and arching into his mate's touch. He reached up with one hand and used it to explore Harry's torso, avoiding the nipples deliberately and carefully scraping his nails up the taunt, toned stomach.

Harry's muscled jumped under Draco's touch and a low, grumbling groan left him. He pulled his mouth away from Draco's and nipped on the other's collarbone before soothing the bite with the flat of his tongue. He had no idea what he was doing really. This was absolutely unknown territory but he still felt calm and did what he believed would feel good. Draco's body was hard and lean and absolutely, gloriously male, Harry didn't feel the panic he'd felt the few times he'd touched Ginny, being so afraid to hurt her. With Draco he grabbed and stroked and bit and it felt fucking amazing.

The veela smirked and purred, liking the reaction his touch had gotten and the nip and lick. He wrapped a leg up around Harry's hip, coaxing him to press against him and moaning as their pricks nudged each other. He lifted up against Harry for more, shivering at the little shocks of pleasure that went through him.

Another groaned left him and Harry's hips jerked as he strived for more contact and friction from Draco's hot prick sliding against his own. It almost felt too good and Harry had to pull away a little so that he wouldn't embarrass himself. It would be a terrible, horrible thing if this ended too quickly and he still hadn't made Draco scream. He licked down Draco's chest where his hands had stroked before, biting gently before sealing his mouth over a nipple.

"Ah!" Draco jolted up against Harry's mouth. "Oh sweet Circe, Harry that feels..." he moaned and shivered. He obviously hadn't had any intimate contact since his transformation but he couldn't remember ever being this sensitive before. Everywhere Harry touched tingled and the mouth on his nipple seem to go right to his cock, making it even harder.

"Feels good?" Harry looked up at at him with smiling, swollen lips. Having Draco jolt underneath him, being able to give him pleasure was exhilarating. He pulled off his glasses and dropped them off the side of the bed impatiently before turning his attention on the other nipple while his hands traveled lower, brushing the inside of Draco's thighs and the back of his knees.

A soft whine came from the blond, "Yes, so good." He moved his thighs farther apart to better accommodate Harry's hands. "I want you so bad Harry, your hands, your mouth and by the stars do I want you inside me, filling me up." Just the thought of it made him shiver in excitement and anticipation.

Harry shivered, his cock jerking at the thought of being inside of Draco. "Gods I want that too. To feel you squeeze around me, as I slide deeper and deeper still." His hands brushed lightly over Draco's soft balls so alike but yet so different from his own. Satisfied with his work on Draco's nipples Harry licked lower and lower until he was thrusting his tongue in and out of Draco's navel, nibbling at the soft skin of Draco's stomach.

He squirmed, chuckling a bit, "That tickles!"

Harry chuckled against Draco's stomach, finding his squirming strangely adorable. "One ticklish spot found then." He gave a lick to hard, trembling abs and rubbed his chin over whispy curls of pubic hair, wanting to hear the chuckles turn into moans and pleas.

Draco made a frustrated growl, "Tease. Do you know what I think about in the evenings while you're in the shower?" He reached down to run his fingers over Harry's lips, "I imagine sneaking into the shower with you and going down on my knees. I think about taking you into my mouth and sucking you off then drinking your cum down."

The moan Harry let out this time had a note of desperation in it and he could feel precum beading at the head of his prick. "Funny that, when I shower I have the same fantasy. Stroking myself and imagining it's your mouth around me, those gorgeous lips stretched taut as you lick and suck." He dipped lower still and let his breath was over Draco's erection. "You think I should do that to you? Lick and suck and swallow you down?"

He gasped, the warm wash of breath teasing his cock. "Fuck please."

"Well since you said please so nicely." He licked a swipe from root to tip of Draco's erection, feeling it twitch and pulse underneath his tongue. He would never have imagined feeling eager to suck cock, to long for the taste but he did. His hands curled around Draco's hipbones as he slowly opened his mouth more and slipped the prick inside.

A long, low moan escaped Draco as the hot mouth closed around him. "Fu~uck! Harry, oh gods, Harry you've got such a hot mouth. So good." His hands fell to the sheets and clenched in them, his claws coming out and ripping the fabric, not that he cared. He couldn't give a damn about the sheets with Harry's mouth taking him. The heat and pleasure made his head swim and his body tremble as he tried to control himself, tried to keep from arching up into that hot mouth further and choking Harry.

It wasn't quite a scream but that low, broken moan did things to Harry's insides. It made him put more effort into it, taking Draco deeper, sucking harder. One of his hands left Draco's hips to squeeze and stroke at what he couldn't fit inside his mouth. Harry was practically humping the mattress as his eyes slid shut and he concentrated on giving Draco as much pleasure as he could.

Draco threw his head back, moans and mewls slipping out of him and heat spreading though his entire body. He panted and bit into his bottom lip, "H-Harry, start stretching me, please. I can't last long and-" he moaned loudly, "I want you inside me when I cum."

Harry groaned throatily around Draco's prick and tried to pull his mind together enough to to call on his magic again and slick his fingers in the lubrication spell that was probably a young healthy wizard's best friend and the first spell they learned out of free will. He tongued Draco's slit as his slick fingers moved over Draco's balls and lower to stroke over the wrinkled skin over his entrance. He circled and pressed gently at the hole for a while before he eased a finger inside, moaning at the hot tightness gripping his finger. He wanted to be inside there so badly.

The veela made a soft whine and squirmed at the intrusion. It felt a bit odd as it had been a very, very long time since he'd bottomed but oh he wanted it so much. He whimpered as harry thrust that finger in and out of him, it just wasn't enough even when a second finger slid into him. "More, oh gods more Harry."

"Easy love, I don't want to hurt you." As much as Harry _ached_to push Draco's knees towards his chest and just push inside he couldn't bear to hurt him. He slipped in a third finger and scissored and curled them, trying to stretch Draco open for his cock. "You're so hot inside, so soft and so tight. I have never felt anything like it, want you so much."

The third finger was a little uncomfortable and he could only imagine what it would feel like to have Harry's cock inside him but he was so hot and hungry he really didn't care. He pushed back against those maddening fingers and made a soft yelp when they touched his prostate and had him seeing stars. "Ahhhhn Harry need you, fuck I need you so badly," he panted and whimpered in need, "please."

How could Harry refuse an offer like that when it was the only thing he wanted right now. "I can't wait anymore, I'm so sorry if I hurt you but I need to be inside you now." He spelled forward more lube and slicked his cock, hissing when his own touch almost brought him over the edge. As sad as it was this would not last long, Harry was almost already ready to blow; Draco was just too hot for his own good. He slipped into the cradle of Draco's hips and lined the head of his cock up with that tiny entrance. He leaned down and kissed Draco as he pushed inside, sliding into the most delicious heat and tightness he had ever felt. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as he slowly and carefully eased his way inside until he was balls deep.

The stretch and burn had him gasping into Harry's mouth but he lifted his hands to his mate's shoulders, gripping carefully so as not to dig his claws into Harry's skin, and wrapped his legs around Harry's hips. He ate from Harry's mouth as he adjusted to the fullness inside him, scraping his teeth over Harry's bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. He knew he was squishing his wings but it didn't register as the sensations swept through him.

Sweat pooled in the small of Harry's back and he trembled with the effort not to pound with all his might. Harry was in heaven having only had his own hand around his cock before this was an indescribable sensation. He moaned into Draco's mouth and slowly started to move, rocking back and forward gently and moaning more at the friction and the way their bodies fit together. "You feel so amazing Draco, so fucking good."

Draco arched, the burn fading as Harry moved, his wings flaring and pushing him up against his mate. "Gods, you're so full inside me. Harry," he turned his head and licked, nibbled and sucked along Harry's jaw, his legs tightening to move with each slow rocking impalement, meeting them eagerly.

"And you're so tight, so gorgeous." Harry increased the speed of his thrusts, bracing one hand on the bed to get leverage and the other snaking between their bodies to rub and stroke Draco's erection. He buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck and shoulder, nibbling at the skin as he continued to rock in and out of his lover.

He angled his head to allow Harry free access to his neck and keened softly, almost musically, his veela magic rising along with the pleasure. The hand stroking his cock was almost too much added to the shaft moving in and out of him. "That's it, fuck, that's it Harry. Oh gods good, so good, more." His hands tightened, the claws just barely pricking Harry's skin as he urged him to move faster. A lightning storm was crackling through him, searing his senses with pleasure and building higher.

The tiny pin pricks of pain on his shoulders from Draco's claws only spurred Harry on, his pleasure rising. The thought that this beautiful, magical and powerful man trusted him, wanted him sent Harry's mind reeling. Draco was underneath him, around him until all he could think, feel and experience were the man he was making love to. He shifted a little and was rewarded with a moan and the delicious feeling of Draco tightening around him. He tried to angle for the same spot as his thrusts grew erratic. "I-I'm going to come."

Sparks flew before his eyes and he whimpered, "Yes, fuck yes. So close." He started making sharp cries with each inward thrust as they hit his prostate, each one bringing him closer to his own climax. He let go of Harry's shoulders, his hands going up to the headboard, the claws leaving long scores in the wood. The extra leverage was used to meet the wild thrusts more firmly, driving them both higher and higher. He threw his head back and released a short, sharp scream of Harry's name as ecstasy swamped him and he came.

Harry panted as Draco tightened and convulsed around him and he felt the wetness of Draco's come between them. It was more than enough to push Harry over the edge...Far over it and Harry couldn't help himself, he bit down hard on Draco's neck as he came deep inside Draco. He felt the skin break and his mouth fill with Draco's blood as he thrust lazily, riding out his orgasm.

Draco's eyes shot open as magic flooded him along with Harry's seed, his allure snapping out, completely out of his control as something else snapped into place and seemed to make the pleasure from his orgasm double. Every last mental and emotional barrier he had was swept away in the sudden tornado of magic and pleasure and he couldn't do anything but gasp and toss his head as he felt his core fusing itself to Harry's.

White ribbons of light seemed to wrap around them both, binding them together, fusing their very souls together. Harry gasped as magic and something else swirled inside him, for a moment it felt as if his head was about explode before something...Something foul was forced out of it and suddenly it felt as if Harry was free of this huge weight he'd never even been aware that he'd been carrying. His eyes locked on Draco's wide open gray ones as they bonded together as one being.

Draco didn't know how long it lasted, it felt like eternity yet also barely a second, but he inhaled sharply as the white magic sank into their bodies and the surge of power lessened until it was just a warm thrum under that skin. He stared into the bright emerald of Harry's eyes as realization of what had just happened dawned on him. They'd bonded. His hands trembled and he fisted them to hide it. Without planning or discussing if Harry wanted it, they'd bonded. By bloody, fucking accident. If he'd been out from under Harry he'd have drawn his wings in around himself protectively. His heart and mind were completely open, his very soul exposed and he had no idea how Harry was going to react to this. He didn't like feeling so vulnerable, especially when Harry might be angry about this.

Harry's mind was racing to catch up as the almost euphoria sunk away. He could feel Draco's distress and wondered how he could soothe it. He'd managed to bond himself irrevocably to Draco Malfoy; it was a staggering baffling thought. True, if he had been able to choose Harry might have waited a little until they knew each other better and maybe had smoothed out some edges between them. He still couldn't feel angry, frustrated or sad about it. Harry had never felt as close to or as accepted by someone as he did now. He and Draco were one. For better or worse they would never be alone again. Harry leaned down and brushed his lips over Draco's again, trying to convey that he was okay with this; they would make the best out of it. His hand came up to cup Draco's face as he continued to kiss him softly.

The tension and fear fled, relief rushing through him and replacing it. His hands relaxed and he brought them up to sink into his mate's hair as he returned the kiss languidly.

Slipping out of Draco Harry's lips curled up in a smile against Draco's mouth. "Wow." That word did not really cover anything but Harry didn't know what to say that would really explain what had just happened so wow would have to do.

Draco released a soft, breathy laugh and shook his head, not ready to say anything. He unwrapped his legs from around Harry's waist and shifted uncomfortably, his wings making a statement about being lain on.

Seeing the wings twitch, Harry rolled off Draco and collapsed next to him instead, he wondered briefly if he should call on his bed, pushing them together but his magic felt a bit wobbly at the moment. Not to mention that Harry was drained in more ways than one. The narrow expanse of Draco's bed would have to be enough since Harry really didn't want to move.

He sat up and moved to drape himself over Harry's side, nuzzling his face into the crook of his mate's shoulder, one arm slung over his waist a wing covering both of them. The other wing hanging comfortably over the edge of the bed. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, it sort of feels like I've been turned inside out and wrung out like a rag but in sort of a good way." Harry's hand came up to play with the hair at the nape of Draco's neck. "How are you?" He asked gently, a sliver of nervousness creeping into his voice.

A soft pleased murmur escaped him and he nuzzled closer, "I also seem to be experiencing the wet rag syndrome. I feel good, a little...exposed to the rest of the world though."

"Exposed how?" Harry asked and continued to run his fingers through Draco's hair in a soft, slow movement.

His eyes drifted shut, "Everything's just...open. Heart and mind without any shields. I don't like it. I don't like feeling like, if I step out of this room or someone comes in, I'll be completely vulnerable."

Harry nuzzled the top of Draco's head and stroked his hands over a wing. "I know, I feel the same. Maybe we should try and raise some walls again...It sounds possessive but I don't like the thought of anyone knowing you that intimately but me."

He nodded, "Walls are a good idea, a very good idea. Won't be too hard, I'm a decent Occlumens and I can help you, if you'd like."

Remembering the classes he'd had with Snape in that particular subject Harry cringed. "Merlin, I could use any help you can give me."

Draco placed a kiss on his collarbone, "It's not hard really. You just need to have a calm mind while you're constructing your barriers."

"Um...I know we haven't been this close for a long time but in the years we've gone to school together, have you have seen me having a calm mind?" Harry's eyes widened as he looked down at Draco.

"As a matter of fact, yes. On a broom."

Blinking Harry had to give Draco a point. "Well it's easy to be calm when you're in the air. Then it's just you, the broom and the air around you, nothing else matters."

"I know. Everything falls into the right place when you're in the air, nerves and worries don't exist and you can take on the world. That's the feeling you want to duplicate when building shields."

Harry had no idea how to do that, but he was willing to give it a try, he didn't the thought of Draco feeling vulnerable and would do what it took to prevent it. "If you know how then I'm all game."

"Think about how you cast a patronus Harry. It's not the memory that creates it, it's the _feelings_ that memory creates in you. You can create a calm mind for yourself in much the same manner." He lifted a hand to trace over Harry's temple, "Close your eyes, recall how you feel when you're flying, make yourself _believe_you're flying."

Just the touch of Draco soothed him enough to actually close his eyes and try to recall how it felt to be there in the air. Simply flying as high as he could go, the sky seemingly endless around him, no one to have demands or expectations on him. Just him and the clouds and the ground far, far beneath him. Up here no one could touch him.

Draco made his voice a soothing purr so it would harmonize with the peace Harry felt and not stir him up, "There you go. Now think on what makes you feel sheltered, like nothing can get to you when it is between you and the rest of the world. Imagine that surrounding your mind, protecting it, forming your shield."

Harry thought about his friends, about Hedwig and now most recently about Draco as he slowly, brick by brick started to build a wall around his core, around the things he wanted to keep safe and treasured the most. The part of him that he didn't want anyone to get to without explicit permisson. "Like this?"

Carefully, gently so as not to disturb the erection of Harry's shields, Draco slipped his consciousness into Harry's via their bond and observed. Everyone shaped their shields differently, it wasn't the shape that was important but the function. He pushed testingly at the wall Harry was making and nodded, "That's it pet. You'll need to enclose your mind except for where the bond comes in and then work with me to build a shield around the bond so no one can use it to intrude."

"Pet?" Harry paused in his shield raising, his voice filled with amusement, strangely he didn't mind the nickname, not when it came from Draco, he was just curious where it came from. He altered his walls to let the bond he had with Draco in and out without restriction. They were already one and Harry honestly believed he wouldn't be able to keep Draco out even if he wanted to. He stretched his mind out to touch Draco's, so that they could build and become strong and untouchable together.

Draco's mind welcomed him in and let him see how he constructed his own shields. Where Harry used the thoughts and feelings of being sheltered to build a brick wall, Draco used his to forge a seamless steel sphere around his mind. A classic metal shield that kept the world out, except for Harry. He drew Harry to the tether of their bond so he could build his bricks around it and Draco could shape smooth steel over the brick, dually protecting their bond from any who'd try to intrude.

Reaching down, Harry gripped Draco's hand. Tangled their fingers together as they fused their beings together of their own free will and protected a bond that was theirs and their alone.

He squeezed Harry's hand as he finished his part of the shield for their bond and anchored it in place. He sighed, relaxing completely now that he was shielded again. "Mmm that's better."

Harry finished his own wall, the physical contact with Draco making it easier until the wall was pure and strong and impenetrable. "Agreed, my mind and feelings are no one's business but mine...And yours as it is."

Draco nuzzled at Harry's jaw, "I won't go peeking without invitation though. Strong emotions will bleed over between us but I won't poke at your thoughts if you don't want me to." He smirked and nipped the skin beneath his mouth, "I'll annoy the living end out of you with questions instead."

Chuckling Harry turned his head down until he could kiss Draco properly, tasting his lips lazily. "It's the same for me, your thoughts and feelings are your own. I won't spy on them without permission. Instead of asking I will probably sulk and brood and hope you'll tell me of your own free will how you feel."

"Mmm, sounds good." Draco nudged Harry's nose with his and smiled. "We'll pick our way through and work it all out."

"There's not a doubt in my mind that we will." Harry grinned and got serious when it came to kissing Draco, it was time very well spent after all.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and we would love to hear your thoughts. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. Some aftermath of allure bomb. Some plotting and planning on where to go next.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Every comment is read and treasured._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Fifteen.**_

Several hours later Draco and Harry came downstairs for dinner and Draco pulled up short at the sight of four very exhausted looking men slumped in their seats in the living room, "What in Merlin's name?"

Ron and Bill just groaned and almost curled in on themselves much to Harry's amusement. "Oh Draco, I think you may lost have control of your allure sometime during...You know."

A watered out glare met Harry's green eyes and Ron squirmed in his seat. "Gee, you think?"

Draco pursed his lips, "Huh, oops?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes on the blond, "Harry, your mate is an evil little twat."

"I beg your pardon but it's not as if I did it on purpose," Draco folded his arms across his chest and tried to control the smirk that tried to bloom at the ragged appearance of both Sirius and Remus. Vengeance might be best served cold but unplanned, unintentional, and unexpected was rather tasty too.

Remus managed to pull his glare off better than Ron but he was too tired and too worn out to do much else. Merlin, he hadn't even shagged like that when he was young, fit and hormonal.

"You need to work on the remorseful look Feathers, even if it's fake." Bill said and hissed as he shifted in his seat.

Draco hummed, "You I feel badly for, and your brother to a lesser extent, but them?" he pointed at Sirius and Remus, "I am calling it a well deserved kick in the arse." He pulled his wand and summoned two healing/energy potions from his case, tossing one each at Bill and then Ron. "Single serving, finish the whole or it won't work."

"Cheers mate." Ron didn't hesitate to uncork and down the potion in one go, anything to make the soreness and fatigue go away.

Bill wasn't late to follow his little brother's example, with Fleur's hormones and Draco's allure flying wild he needed all the energy and healing he could get.

Harry couldn't stop smiling, it was ridiculous but true, right now he felt on top of the world. "Where are the ladies by the way?" He asked the sprawled out men.

Sirius pouted at Harry's unconcern for him and Remus and flicked thumb in the direction of the kitchen, "Making dinner, they're positively...bouncy." He made it sound like a hanging offense.

"Mmm, dinner. I could eat a whole hippogriff." Harry turned and walked toward the kitchen happily.

"Speaking of bouncy, what on earth did you do to the poor sod?" Amber eyes locked on Draco.

A blond brow raised, "Excuse me? Precisely what makes you think _I_ did something to _him_?"

The same amber eyes widened and Remus looked at where Harry had disappeared. "Really? Well good on him."

Ron just looked mildly green in the face and he stayed stubbornly quiet.

Sirius smirked, "Oh-ho so Lucy's little spawn takes it up the-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll release my allure on purpose Black." Draco's voice was sharp and dead serious.

"Shut it Snuffles." Harry's voice was just as serious as he came up behind Draco after having been chased out of the kitchen by two very energetic women. "You're not exactly one to talk are you?"

"Ugh please don't answer that. I've no desire to learn which one of you's the snitch and which one's the seeker." Draco gave an exaggerated shudder.

"No please...Keep it to yourselves. I beg you." Ron looked at them pleadingly, already feeling the potion starting to work its way through him, making him feel lots better.

Sirius huffed, "Well what else am I supposed to do? I'm too weak to chase my tail."

"There are approximately five thousand ways to take that sentence wrong."

"Ah-ah! Hyperbole! It's no more than a dozen," Sirius wiggled and flopped so his head was in Remus' lap.

Remus petted his mate. "Poor, poor Pads, so misunderstood." A soft grin lighting up the scarred features. "What you say? Should we haul ourselves up the stairs and take a nap?"

"And miss dinner?" Ron sounded honestly shocked. Something had to be very, very wrong for him to miss a meal, it just wasn't done.

Draco perched his bum on the arm of an empty armchair and drawled, "Oh the travesty. Actually you could put those supposedly sneaky braincells of yours to use Black, and your less sneaky but much more logical ones Lupin, and help us formulate a plan to get into Hogwarts."

Sirius frowned, "Moony, I think that some sort of compliment was hidden there."

"Why I believe you're right, terribly shocking and somewhat as upsetting as it is." Remus replied with a shake of his head, eyes shining with both amusement and grudging respect. The littlest Malfoy wasn't like Remus had thought he was and it was clear he was good for their pup. Anyone that Harry looked at like he did Malfoy had to have some worth to them. "Okay jokes aside, I believe the wards around Hogsmeade are only set to Harry, we need to find away around that." Remus looked at Draco speculatively. "Those wings of yours, they're shields against both magic and weapons right? Could Harry get in undetected if he were wrapped firmly in them? In theory your wings should be able to hide his magical signature."

Draco lifted his shoulders in a casual shrug, "I know they shield against active offensive magic but wards and detection charms are passive magic. It's possible they would but not something I'd like to pin everything on."

Sirius jiggled a foot, "We'll need to test veela boy's wings to make sure if they'll work against the passive magic but we'll plan as if they don't." He grinned innocently up at Remus, "Moony you remember that prank we played on Filch in sixth year? The one where I decided we should try the eastern method of wards out on you?"

"Mmm, a bit hard to forget since you used irremovable magic ink and I was covered in tags." Remus' voice was dry as paper.

"Okay I used the wrong ink but it worked. We could do something similar with Harry."

"You've got a point. Curly is so self centered I doubt he has studied foreign wards much. And at this point anything is worth trying." Remus looked at Harry.

"Do I get any say in what you try on me?" Harry asked.

"Not really no." Remus smiled. "In our defense our pranks almost always worked."

Draco raised a brow, "Are you talking about Buddhist sutra wards?"

"Why yes, does little Lucy actually have books on such things?" Sirius blinked in surprise.

"My father has never been one to leave any stones unturned you giant sack of fleas," Draco bit out the words between clenched teeth, "nor has my mother. I know a great deal about several foreign magics."

"Be nice Pads. After all you got the idea for that prank from a book in the Black library, Narcissa is a Black also, it makes sense she would be just as curious as you. Intelligence has never been something you Blacks have lacked, morals and human kindness...Well that's a different matter." Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek as he spoke; he loved this particular Black just the way he was.

Sirius made a happy hum, "True, Rommy's the only one of those three who turned out right probably. Bellatrix is completely fucking nuts and Narcissa's so cold and ruthless she'd probably sell out little Lucy and the veela here if it got her higher up."

Draco twitched, his claws coming out and sinking into his sides where his hands were hidden by his folded arms, and his words were coated in icy control, "Do you mind if we get back to the issue at hand Black? Discussing my parents is not it in case that's escaped your miniscule attention span."

"Let it go Sirius, whatever issues you have with Draco's parents." Harry could feel both irritation and hurt come over their bond and he didn't like it. "You really don't know anything about what kind of mother Narcissa is or even how Lucius is as a parent. We don't know what they've done to survive with Curly being a very present and very real feature in their lives. Not everything people believe about you is true, the same might be true for others. Draco is right though; let's concentrate on productive ideas that will get us into Hogwarts."

Sirius blinked then shrugged, "Whatever you say Bambi. Okay so, we can paint sutra wards on Harry that will conceal his magical signature, so long as he doesn't use his magic while we're in Hogsmeade in any case. Then what? Get to the Hog's Head?"

Draco retracted his claws and experimentally sent Harry a gentle rush of gratitude along their bond, "Since that's where Ginevra was calling from it's likely that's the safest way in and out of Hogwarts so yes I'd say we should aim to get into the Hog's Head. It will have to wait at least two weeks however."

Sirius frowned, "And why the hell should we wait so long? Moony's only what," he paused and did a few mental calculations, "five days from full recovery."

Hermione poked her head in, having listened to the conversation, "And by that time rolls round it will be the day before the full moon remember Snuffles?"

Remus sagged a little in his seat, wondering how it was possible to fear and hate the moon as much as he did. Having to plan everything by it. After Snape's betrayal it was almost impossible getting the Wolfsbane potion as well since it still wasn't an approved potion by the Ministry and after just having been healed it was plenty scary to having to face the wolf again. "It's okay; if you need to get to Hogwarts you can leave. I refuse to be a block around anyone's feet, holding you back."

Sirius sat up and turned, eyes flashing silver, "We are _not_going to leave you behind!"

Hermione moved into the room and nodded as she went to lean over the back of Ron's chair, draping her arms around his neck, "No we won't. Getting to Hogwarts isn't urgent. Yes we need to destroy the diadem and yes we need to figure out a way to eject the Carrows but you're a part of this team, of this family, and we need you with us."

"Thank you." Remus reached out and pulled Sirius back against himself, running his hands up and down Sirius' arms to show his mate they were together. It had been a stupid suggestion even though he meant it. He and Sirius were fused together so tightly that where one went the other did as well. They had been forced to be apart for so long that every moment together mattered.

"Nothing is more important than family and loved ones. The moment we lose sight of that then we're in danger, starting to think like Curly and his crew, that people are expendable." Harry walked further into the room, standing close to Draco. "Besides, I think we'll need these two weeks to get our plans sorted either way."

"Yes," Draco's lips twitched, "It'll take a full day just to paint the wards on you. Also tomorrow we should test my wings, see if they block passive magic as well. We'll need plans for once we're inside Hogwarts as well." His crest did an odd raise then lower, "And please do leave Alecto Carrow to me." He had a bone to pick with that bitch.

Harry's brow furrowed but he only nodded slowly, hoping Draco would tell him the reason for his avid dislike for the female Carrow eventually. "We need to get around Snape as well. I still don't trust him." Harry knew that both Draco and for some reason Tonks believed in the former potions professor but he couldn't see why.

"Won't work," Draco held his tongue, understanding that his mate was still angry about Dumbledore's death but what else could Severus have done? He'd been bound by an Unbreakable Oath. He also understood that Harry had a long standing grudge against Severus, which was very justified. He just wished that both his godfather and Harry could bury the hatchet eventually and not in each other's backs. "As soon as we step onto Hogwarts' grounds the castle will tell him we're there. So we can't get around him if he chooses to find us."

"Well, not if we get to the castle first somehow. She's always been kind to me, whispering where I should go and what I should do." Harry nibbled on his bottom lip as he thought about it. It would be a longshot of course but everything was worth a try.

"If he chooses to find us yes." Ron piped up. "We just have to create a diversion then, keep Snape too busy to go after us."

Hermione studied Draco and thought about his words. If Snape _chose_to find them they couldn't get around him but he'd have to choose to find them himself, not send people after them. "Draco..."

He tilted his head, "What is it?"

"Up in the Astronomy Tower, why did Snape take over and kill Dumbledore? It was you who was ordered to do so." Her words dropped into dead silence.

Ron leaned forward, curious what Draco would answer, he had to admit that he'd wondered the same. Especially since Harry wasn't really eager to talk about that night, when he'd left with Dumbledore to find the false Horcrux. Of course Harry had told them about it but he was very shady on the details.

Sirius studied Draco as the veela seemed to droop. It would seem that that night was not a pleasant memory for him.

"Earlier in the year, before school began, he made an Unbreakable Oath to protect me and complete my mission should I fail to carry it out."

"He's your godfather, of course he'd do what he could to protect you and keep you as safe as he could. Pads would do the same for Harry, as would I." Remus looked at Draco with an oddly soft expression. A very long time ago, before [i]the prank[/i] he'd once hoped that maybe he and Snape could have been friends. That turned out to be an impossibility but he still thought he could understand somewhat how Snape thought.

Harry was strangely quiet, he didn't like to think about that evening, knowing that Dumbledore's true killer was him.

Draco shook his head even as he felt the twinge of guilt from Harry, he'd have to prod at him later, "Without the vow there would have been other ways of protecting me but with it, he had to see my mission through. I'd never have been able to kill Dumbledore."

Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, even as his own guilt magnified. "Maybe he couldn't say no when asked to make the vow."

Draco snorted bitterly, "No he couldn't have, not considering the other participants." He leaned into Harry's comforting touch and knocked gently on the bond, a questioning knock asking why Harry felt so guilty.

"Who were the other participants then?" Harry asked as he tried to answer Draco with a promise to tell him later, when they were alone. He wondered if Draco would hate him when he found out, when he found out that his entire mission had been useless because it was Harry who'd murdered the old Headmaster.

Draco sighed and moved, pulling Harry down so he could whisper in his ear. He trusted Hermione and Ronald and Bill but not Sirius and Remus. Those two were Harry's family but not his, not with how Sirius took potshots at his parents. "My mother asked him to look after me and Bellatrix was there, forcing the issue of it becoming an Unbreakable Oath."

"Your mother wanted to protect you, probably feared what Curly would do if you failed." Harry whispered back, cupping Draco's neck gently. "Bellatrix is crazy and who knows what reasons she had."

"Oh I know the answer to that." He nuzzled Harry's cheek before pulling back to face the others. "There's your answer River."

Hermione nodded, "You know, Snape walked and may still walk a fine line. If he's loyal to the cause of the light he has to hide it even from us so that he's not exposed and killed by Curly."

Ron made a skeptic sound but nodded all the same, Hermione made sense and it would explain some things. Still Snape was a bastard and had always been so who knew with him. "We don't know where Snape stands and I don't think we should count on him being on our side. If we're wrong it could be disastrous."

"I'm not saying we should count on him," she kissed the top of his head, "we treat him as a threat of course because no matter who's side he's on, he'll attack to keep his cover if he's not really on Curly's side and he'll attack to please Curly if he's not on our side. Like I said, fine line to walk."

"Very fine, poor bastard if he really is on the light side." Bill said before getting up from his seat to go and see if he could help his wife. It wasn't fair that Fleur was in the kitchen alone even if she probably didn't mind it. "Makes you wonder if he even knows who he is anymore."

Sirius snorted, "He's the same as he's always been. Dark, foul natured little git with a big nose."

Hermione huffed, "Sirius, we all know you hate Snape and he hates you, deservedly so."

He grimaced at her pointed tone.

"But could we please can the disparaging remarks on people Draco cares about?"

Harry nodded. "I already asked you to let it go Snuffles. You don't have to like them but keep the slurs to a minimum please." Even he tried to keep his thoughts on Snape and Lucius to himself since he knew they were precious to Draco.

"You told me to leave off his parents, not Sniv-"

"Ah-hem!" Hermione cleared her throat.

"Not Snape but fine, I'll keep the insults to myself. Besides back to plans," he leaned back against Remus, "Ron, you're the chess-master. Best ways to avoid Snape?"

"I still think a diversion would be best, something big that he can't ignore. We've got an advantage now in that we can speak to Ginny, Luna and Neville through Harry's mirror and we can plan something with them when it's time to get inside the castle. I'm sure Tonks would help as well." Ron ran his fingers up and down the length of his long nose as he planned, just the way he did when he was playing chess.

Draco tilted his head and thought it over. "Best distraction would be Black Lake flooding into the Slytherin common room and dorms. Barring distraction there's also direct confrontation."

"I like the flooding idea." Ron's grin was bordering on maniacal. "I've always thought your common room was more than depressing. We would have to make sure the Slytherins were out though; maybe it could be done when everyone was in class. The direct confrontation is also good. Let's see if the flooding is possible first before we decide on anything."

"Just because it doesn't look like something died and bled all over the walls doesn't make our common room depressing." Draco sniffed, a teasing tone coming into his voice, "The flooding is possible, all it needs is one tiny little crack in the glass in the common room, perhaps a missed spell from a practice duel."

"The difficult thing is that we don't know any Slytherins to help us." Ron argued. "To make the crack someone needs to be inside the common room or in the lake. I hardly think moving through other houses common room has gotten easier with the Carrows. Also no, your common room looks moldy and dark...Like something you've forgotten in the back of the ice box for a month or two."

Harry had to smile, in a way Ron and Draco were actually very similar though both would deny it to their dying breath.

"Common rooms no, but there are still shared classes. A note dropped just right could be given to Blaise or Pansy." He swung a foot, "it would need to be worded just right too. Make the benefit outweigh the risk."

Harry leaned in and nuzzled Draco's neck. "We'll leave the wording to you; I don't have doubt that you'll be able to find the right words to entice your friends."

It was weird seeing Harry so relaxed and affectionate with Malfoy, still Ron was happy for his best friend. He knew what he had with Hermione and he wished that for Harry as well, even if it had to be with Feathers...Who wasn't all bad when it came down to it.

Draco leaned into the nuzzle, "Well of course I will. You or River probably could too, after thinking on it a while longer and overcoming the Gryffindor charge in like a lion syndrome. I'd hold Weasley hopeless though, he's just too Gryffindor to entice a snake."

"Thank Godric for that!" Ron burst out. "I know you didn't mean it as a compliment but I'm taking it as one. Next to spiders, snakes are the creepiest creatures ever, all slithery and what not...No offense Harry."

"Um...Non taken?" Harry looked somewhat confused but he was used to Ron and his antics by now.

Draco chuckled, "I think he's apologizing because you can speak to snakes."

"Ah, okay. Actually all snakes I've spoken to aside from Curly's pet Nagini have been perfectly polite and considerate...At least the scaly, non human kind, Slytherins are an entirely different breed." He grinned at Draco.

"We are a rare and special species." He smirked back at him.

Fleur bustled into the room, "Dinner ez ready," she waved a hand toward the kitchen, "so vien, let us eat!"

Draco got smoothly to his feet and walked in at the back of the line, pausing by Fleur, "I'm sorry."

"For what petit?"

"Snapping earlier and er," he cleared his throat, "the loss of control."

She laughed and prodded him in, "No need to apologize. Zat always 'appens during ze bonding. Eet will not 'appen again unless you choose to release ze allure."

"I'm sorry too." Harry flushed and looked down at his feet as a scolded little boy. "For...The, you know...Wards. I'll fix them after dinner."

Ron had rushed to the kitchen at the first mentioning of dinner being ready and was now bickering with his older brother about the perfect way to butter rolls.

Fleur pat Harry's cheek, "Eet ez alright 'Arry. I do understand. Now! Let us eat oui?" She prodded them into the kitchen and sat them down before taking her own seat to preside over the insanity.

~oOo~

Later that night Draco slipped into the room he shared with Harry on quiet feet, some herbs clutched in his hands for a potion he was about to start brewing. He'd given the excuse of a brief night fly while Harry showered for going to get them. He didn't want anyone but Harry to know what he was 'cooking' so to speak.

Harry was wearing his sleeping pants and nothing else, his hair still damp from the shower and curling around his neck and ears. It was a beautiful starry night and he could understand Draco's want for a flight. "Did you have a nice time? No flying into trees or boulders I hope."

"Of course not, it technically wasn't a flight for leisure in any case," he indicated the herbs and set up silencing wards on the room that even a werewolf couldn't hear through, "I was missing some fresh ingredients."

Green eyes lit up with understanding and he got up from the bed where he'd sat and wrapped his arms tightly around his mate. "Thank you Draco, you are actually rather amazing you know." He slipped behind Draco and rested his chin on Draco's shoulder. "He hasn't said anything aloud but I know he's been dreading and worrying about the full moon."

"Hmm," Draco pulled out his potions case and expanded the miniature lab he carried with him as he leaned back against Harry. "I am not doing this for him, well technically not because of him. I'm doing it because of you. I'm not altruistic enough to make the Wolfsbane for him because of him right now, but for you? Yes, because you can't stand him being in pain or worrying himself sick." Neither he nor Lupin particularly liked each other at this point though a great deal of his own dislike stemmed from the anemic 'reprimands' Lupin gave Black when the bloody fleabag started in on his parents.

"Well _I'm_grateful." Harry paused and released Draco so he would be free to work. "I know it hasn't been easy for you with Sirius and Remus here and I know Sirius can be...Well a berk but I appreciate you trying. They're the closest thing to parents I have, well except for Molly who mothers everyone." Harry sat back down on the bed and pulled his knees up toward his chest. "When...After Cedric...The cemetery...After it happened even though on the run Sirius didn't hesitate to come, he was there for me in a way no one else was back then. I knew he was on my side, that he believed me and cared for me without wanting something from me."

Draco turned around and looked at his mate, "You don't have to explain pet, I understand. They're your family. I can put up with them for you. Lupin's easier to get along with and I'd probably like him very well if it wasn't for the anemic response to Black going too far on my parents. My father more than deserves his enmity but his presumptions in regards to my mother are what get my blood boiling." He turned back to the cauldron and put in some distilled water and the base rowan oil before he started preparing the fresh ingredients. "I can see Black's perspective though. Aunt Walburga was...warped, very warped and adored my mother though Bellatrix was her favorite, which really says it all doesn't it?"

"Mmm, yes. Dear old Walburga, refuses to keep her mouth shut even after death." Harry made a face thinking about the horrible portrait at Grimmauld Place. "I can only imagine what she was like in the flesh." He rested his chin on his updrawn knees. "I know Remus indulges Sirius too much, that he let him get away with almost anything. I can sort of sympathize though. He was forced to be away from his _mate_for twelve years. He'll live through anything now just as along as Sirius is with him. Also and I don't know if it matters or not but Remus is not an alpha wolf, he's strong but he's not alpha. I think his personality is too gentle for him to be."

Well that explained the difference in scent between Greyback and Lupin. "I do understand but understanding the why and accepting the action are often two different things. By the way," he tossed something over his shoulder in Harry's direction, "Found that while gathering herbs. Thought you might like it."

Harry's hand shot out to capture the object without thought. Almost two years without Quidditch but it seemed he still had his reflexes, Harry was happy about that. He opened his hand to see what Draco had tossed at him and had to smile. "It's cute." It was a small piece of silvery gray driftwood, smoothed out and shaped by the waves so that it looked like a perfect miniature snake, small twig holes for eyes and everything. It was wood but it almost looked like stone and its texture were smooth as velvet. It was amazing what time and water could do, all without magic.

Draco smiled as he worked; glad to hear that note in his mate's voice, "Will you do me a favor, when we go to Hogwarts?"

"If it's in my power then of course." Harry answered without hesitation. "What do you want me to do?"

"The amethyst geode, I want you to wear it when we go." He carefully added an ingredient to the bubbling brew. It wasn't a potion that took long to make, rather it was the delicate touch and complicated timing that made it difficult to make for most potioneers. "I can fashion a pendant cage for it so you can wear it round your neck."

"Sure, I'd like that." Harry didn't mind wearing the geode, it was beautiful and something he'd gotten from Draco and after what Hermione had said about its abilities it certainly wouldn't hurt to wear it. "I only wish that you had one too."

"I might go rummaging if I could remember where my primal form had gotten that one." He shook his head, "I still can't believe I offered you a rat."

Harry snickered. "Well it was certainly unforgettable, especially since I almost stepped on it. Your heart was in the right place though and that's all that matters." Harry ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the driftwood, chuckling to himself at the thought of petting the snake. "I don't know if you remember what I said when you were in bird form but it's true, I really can't stand rats after Wormtail, I actually cringe when I see them as familiars and pets at Hogwarts."

Draco rippled a wave of comfort down their bond, the closest he could get to a hug while in the early stages of brewing the potion. "I'd like to stick that sniveling coward in a pit with a nundu. It's one thing to be forced into Curly's service to keep your loved ones safe; it's another thing entirely to betray the trust of people who have had your back since childhood."

"I don't understand it and believe me I've tried. He was family..._Family_. He was at my parents wedding, he was there when I was born, when Sirius and Remus bonded and he could just sell them out, knowing they would die, thinking I would die too. He sat back after pretending to be the victim and let Sirius go to Azkaban and let Remus be chased out of society. I just don't understand it." Harry stared out at nothing as he thought about it.

"He's a weak little amoeba who gives his loyalty to whomever he thinks will keep his head above water. How he was sorted into Gryffindor is a mystery." He sprinkled the butterfly scales into the potion stirred it exactingly, and set the rod aside then stepped away to let the potion steep for two hours as prescribed. He went over to Harry and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing the back of his knuckles against his cheek, "He'll pay for what he did. At Black's hands, at Lupin's, or at yours, he'll pay."

"Yeah." Harry hummed and smiled at Draco's touch. "Somehow I hope that somewhere, deep, deep down his greatest punishment is knowing what he's done and knowing the life he could have had. A life standing tall with loved ones instead of a life crawling at the feet of a madman. It may be just wishful thinking on my part but I still wish it."

Draco brushed a kiss over Harry's brow, "Betrayers always feel their crimes and the sharp prick and prod of them deep in their hearts. It's what keeps them sniveling around as they do. It's not wishful thinking at all. Wishful thinking is what I've got in regards to my father. He's become so much less than he was because he's allowed Curly to put his boot on the back of his neck. I keep hoping he'll throw the boot off and stand tall again but I don't even know if that's possible any longer."

Harry hooked his arm behind Draco's neck and pulled him close for a kiss. "If he's anything at all like you, even a smidgeon then I really believe he'll land on his feet and stand tall again. I've only seen your father's bad sides, I won't even pretend to like him but he's had a hand in raising you so he can't be all bad."

He pressed his lips more firmly against Harry's for a moment, "Thank you." He pulled back and brushed hair out of his mate's eyes, "Now, if you feel okay talking about it, what had you feeling so...guilty earlier?"

A shadow crept into his eyes and Harry paled. He knew he had to tell Draco though; he had to let his mate know what sort of man he really was underneath it all. "It wasn't really necessary for you to pull your wand on Dumbledore on top of that tower and it certainly wasn't necessary for Snape to throw the killing curse at him...I had already killed him earlier that evening."

Blond brows knit in confusion and he cupped Harry's face in his hands, "What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I'm saying. Dumbledore was dying, he had maybe hours left. I had fed him poison, forced mouthful after mouthful down his throat, knowing it would kill him, doing it even though he begged me to stop. He cried at the end and I kept on giving him more to drink." Harry drew in on himself, in his mind he was back in that cursed cave.

"Don't," Draco made Harry look up at him, "look at me and tell me the whole of it. How did you come to be feeding Dumbledore poison and why would he not _make_you stop if he truly wished you to?"

"He couldn't make me stop, he was too far gone by then." Harry sighed and did his best not to meet Draco's eyes. "I had just learned about the Horcruxes back then, what Curly had done. Dumbledore told me he knew where one was and we traveled there. It was an island inside a cave, we rode over in a boat and the water was filled with infiri. In the middle of the island stood a stone pillar and some sort of bowl like thing on it. The bowl was filled with water, or rather poison and the locket, the Horcrux was at the bottom of it. You couldn't pour the poison out, you had to drink it, drink it down to the very last drop." Harry clenched his hands, his nails digging in to his palms. "He made me promise to feed him all of it, that I couldn't stop even when he begged me to so I did it. I poisoned him and watched him crumble, cry and go weak and when it came down to it the Horcrux was a fake...it was all for nothing."

"Harry, look at me pet," Draco's voice was gentle, soothing as he coaxed his mate to meet his eyes, "You didn't kill him, no don't argue. A bezoar could have easily saved him, even if it hadn't been enough at the very least it would have bought enough time to create a complete antidote. He would have known this, so he made you promise to feed him the whole of the poison. If Dumbledore was even half of the man he always appeared to be then he'd have been very, very ashamed of himself for trying to make you go back on your promise, a promise he forced out of you. It wasn't your fault Harry."

Harry crumbled and clung to Draco as a child, his tears wetting Draco's shirt by his shoulder where he had buried his face. "But it was, it was my fault. I could have stopped, I could have drunken it myself...I should have done _something_. Then I just stood there, on the tower...I was there you know and I just stood there and watched him fall...Killed him all over again."

Draco ran his hand over Harry's hair in a soothing pet, "Harry you could no more go back on your word once given than you could jump off the tower yourself without any means of flight and survive the fall. It is simply not in your nature. If you were there as well, I know you, something had to be keeping you from interfering. What was it?"

"He hexed me," Harry mumbled into Draco's skin. "Petrificus totalus, I couldn't move. He threw the invisibility cloak over me so you wouldn't see me and I could just stand there and watch it happen."

"Then you have no blame Harry. None of it was your fault," he kissed Harry's temple, "none of it. Without my and Severus' interference he'd have lived and apologized for making you go through that and if not for his hex you'd have stepped in front of Severus's curse yourself. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault."

Harry couldn't really believe him, not deep down but it felt like a release just to have told someone. He'd carried it alone for such a long time and Draco didn't hate him. Harry clung to him and cried until he was out of tears and his eyes were red and stinging and his head was pounding.

"Shh," Draco rocked his mate and hummed a soothing tune, using his veela magic to comfort him. He'd like to yank Dumbledore out of the afterlife for five minutes and give him the screeching scolding of his eternity for putting Harry through this. Hadn't Harry already been through enough by the end of last year? Dumbledore had had to add something to the pile. "It's okay love. I'm here, it's okay."

The soothing that came over the bond and the soft humming was like ice when you're burning. That was the closest thing Harry came to describe it as his eyes grew heavy even though he fought it and he found himself drifting off, still holding Draco's shirt in a tight grip.

Draco continued to hold him for as long as he could until the alarm he'd set for the potion chimed softly, letting him know the two hours for steeping were up. He carefully laid Harry down and drew a blanket up over him, kissing his cheek before going back to the potion. It would take the number of days from now 'til the full moon to brew and he'd have to keep a close watch on it, catching catnaps during the brewing and making 'emergency' runs for food but it would be worth it to know that harry wouldn't have to worry about Lupin worrying.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading, just like always we would absolutely love to hear your thoughts._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. Back to Hogwarts for some plotting and some flirting.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so much for your feedback._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Sixteen.**_

Ginny gaped at the mirror, "You want us to do what?"

Harry blinked. "You just have to write down what Draco tells you to and make sure to get the note to Zabini or Parkinson. Admit it Gin, it's a good plan." He grinned. "And imagine the sight of the dungeon's flooding, just washing away."

Her lips twitched, "Headmaster Snape would have a fit."

"I heard that," Draco's voice chimed in from over Harry's shoulder, "and I even heard the Headmaster part. Is someone not quite so torqued at my godfather anymore then?"

"Oh I'm still torqued at him Malfoy but I've been thinking. He's never said that if we disobey a rule we'll be punished like he did when he was just a professor; he's said that if we get _caught_we'll be punished. He's started taking students over from the Carrows for 'punishment' but even though they leave limping, they never come to us for refuge while they heal or potions for pain and they know that they can come to us. And the castle keeps sealing any rooms the Carrows try to store their 'disciplinary' equipment in and sticking the Carrows up on the ceiling. When Snape comes though and asks the castle lets them down and opens the rooms only to have the equipment disappeared. The Carrows keep having to buy or transfigure new equipment. Something's not adding up for him being the pure evil most people think."

Draco smirked, "Rule number three of Slytherin house, you may do as you please so long as you are not caught."

"Why doesn't that rule surprise me?" Ron asked from where he sat crouched behind Harry and Draco, trying to peer into the mirror. "You can't have been much of a Slytherin then Feathers...Since your dastardly plans always got figured out, at least the ones having to do with Harry here."

Harry was biting his lip, it rather hurt to admit that maybe, just maybe he had been wrong about Snape, at least to a degree. He still didn't trust the man and he didn't think he'd ever get a long with him but if he was playing a double game then Harry respected him. It had to be a dangerous and oh so lonely life. "How's everyone? How's Tonks? Still keeping up appearances?"

She laughed, "Tonks is having a blast really. Every time the Carrows get stuck to the ceiling she seems to find them first and goes for Snape and the same for when they're shut out of the rooms. The Carrows can't even really take their temper out on the students during classes over it either because if they try they end up on the ceiling. We've got less injuries over the student body now than we have the entire year thanks to Neville's discovery of the plant I told you about. Last time Tonks visited she fed the plant too so the castle might just be giving her hints on how to find the Carrows before Filch. So this note, what do you want it to say and which Slytherin is preferable to drop it for?"

"Drop it for Pansy; she'll be more curious than Blaise. As for its content, 'Duel and crack the glass of the village picture at the old signal and," he twitched, he couldn't believe he was about to let these Gryffindors hear this, "Chub-wub will compensate you richly.' That'll get either of them to do as we need."

"Chub-wub?" Both Harry and Ron said at the same time, staring at Draco with very large eyes. The blue pair already watering with repressed laughter. "Really Feathers, were you perhaps a little butterball as an ankle biter?" Ron prodded, imagining a chubby Draco playing dress up with Pansy...It was all sorts of disturbing and amusing at the same time.

Draco's hand shot out and grabbed one big freckled ear, "I will turn you into a toad if you tell _anyone_about that name Ronald Weasley or if your sister does."

Ginny coughed, "Er, no worries. I'll keep it to myself I understand about having an embarrassing nickname. And so does Ron if he knows what's good for him."

"Er...Yes Gin, I know what's good for me." Ron grumbled and rubbed his now bright red ear. "Fuck Feathers, I was only joking, no need to get abusive like this. Look at what he did Harry, keep your veela on a leash."

"You called him a butterball, what did you expect? And I'm not his keeper; he has his own free will to do what he wants." Harry had no sympathy for Ron in this instant.

Ginny giggled, "Harry you are my favorite brother, just so you know, and Draco's shaping up to be a wonderful brother-in-law."

Harry smiled at Ginny through the mirror, happy and relieved that it the pinch in his heart was gone when he spoke with her. All that was left was honest love and affection of the platonic kind. "You're my favorite sister so that works out brilliantly."

"Oooh don't let Hermione hear you say that," she grinned back at him.

Draco chuckled, "You'd end up with green hair for a month pet. So you've got that message down Miss Weasley?"

She nodded, "Duel and crack the glass of the village picture at the old signal and Chub-wub will compensate you richly. Got it."

"Good, now then, if you'll excuse me I have something to take care of upstairs. Keep yourself safe little Filly."

Ginny blinked and tilted her head, "Did he just call me a horse?"

"I guess he did. A spirited Filly though, take it as a compliment. Believe me he could call you worse." Harry smiled again. He wasn't worried about Hermione hearing him calling Ginny his favorite sister. Mione was in a case all her own, she was closer than even a sister could be and she knew it. What she and Harry had couldn't be explained. "He's right though Gin, make sure you're safe. You and the others. If you don't think it's safe to drop the note then don't, we'll think of something else."

"Oh don't worry. I can come up with a way to get it to Parkinson with little trouble. And I know he meant it as a compliment. He did call me a filly after all and not a mare, if he'd called me a mare I'd have been saving a Bat Boegy for him," she winked at the mirror. "I'll watch my back don't worry."

"But I do, of course I worry when I can't be there and make sure you're all safe. I know you can handle yourself but it doesn't matter, savior syndrome remember?" Harry wished he could reach through the tiny mirror and hug her. "Be safe and let us know if Parkinson seems to be onboard so we'll know what to expect. Tell the others hello and that we're thinking about you all, you're doing a fantastic job at the school, remember that."

"You got it Hare-Bear," she winked at his groan, "see you soon." She deactivated the mirror, thanked Aberforth and started back through the portrait passageway. She hopped down into the Room of Requirement and grinned at the sight of a visiting Tonks, "Delivering more potions?"

"You got it." Tonks grinned and unloaded her moleskin bag. "That and I felt the need to see and speak to someone I know. When he's not stuck on a ceiling somewhere Carrow is following me like a bloody shadow. He's driving me bonkers. Soon I'll do something stupid as rip his bollocks off and get us all in all kinds of trouble."

"You could complain to the castle," Ginny settled on her bunk, "I'm sure Hogwarts would make it harder for him to follow you if you asked."

Tonks looked up from where she sat cross legged on the floor. "You know what...I think you're on to something there. Brains and beauty, I'm so jealous." She wiped away mock tears from her eyes even as she was planning to ask the castle to help her get rid of her very creepy shadow. As much bravado as she put on, Carrow really did make her skin crawl with the way he was watching her.

"Why? You're stunning and plenty smart. I bet you could snag any guy you want." Ginny's legs swung from her bunk cheerfully. "Not to mention you're nice and you're strong enough to give someone a swift kick in the bum should you need to."

"I've always just been one of the guys, not someone to date." Tonks ran her fingers through her hair, leaving it a very dark green. "You are a sweetheart Ginny and so very good for my ego but I promise you that the one guy I've got my eyes on doesn't even see me. It's okay though, I'm tenacious."

"Who is it?" Ginny leaned down and over, tugging on a lock of green hair, "C'mon you can tell me. I mean it's not like you're after Slughorn," she shuddered, "please tell me it's not him."

"Ew, no, no of course it's not Slughorn." Tonks grimaced. "That man is almost as creepy as Carrow...I guess you're not too far off though."

"Not far off? How am I n-" she stopped, blinked, and stared hard at Tonks, "Seriously?"

Tonks nodded, both her cheeks and her hair blushing red. "Seriously yes. Come on, he oozes sex appeal, I really believe he's a good man and as corny and princess-y as it sounds, he makes me feel safe."

Ginny pursed her lips and pondered for a moment, "Okay, if he were younger, and his nose wasn't so...crooked banana-y, I'd have to concede the point. Put the voice on someone who's between fifteen and twenty-something and knickers would be dropping all over the school. But he's so much _older_than the girls here now that it...kinda kills the impact."

"He's not too old for me, not at all. And I sort of like his nose, crooked and all." She flopped down so she was lying fully on the floor, looking up at the high ceiling. "It's a good thing you young ones don't see him as I do, this is hard enough without the competition. He's not exactly an easy man to be in love with and as I said he doesn't even see me." Tonks couldn't blame him either, this wasn't really the time for romance and she knew how busy Snape was, what a fine line he walked each day bit it didn't matter, she wanted him.

"How do you know?" Ginny leaned her head over Tonks' with a smirk, "I mean he's an accomplished Occlumens right? Doesn't iron control and Occlumency go hand in hand. He could have the ever loving hots for you and you'd never, ever know."

"I wish." Tonks puffed her cheeks out as she looked up at Ginny's pretty, elvish face. "Nah I only seem to attract slime bugs like Carrow and Slughorn. Not tall, dark bastards with voices that makes my knees wobbly."

Ginny's eyes lit up mischievously, "Wanna bet then? I bet you seven Galleons he's got the hots for you."

"You're on. I've always been lucky when gambling though this is a bet I wouldn't mind losing." She held up her hand for Ginny to shake. "Oh and no telling cousin Sirius, the last thing I need his for him to stick his snout in things and ruin them."

"I don't talk to Snuffles really. I talk to Harry but I'll keep it to myself, besides I want to win," she took Tonks' hand, "Snuffles would destroy that chance."

Tonks shook Ginny's hand and released it. "May the best woman win, and I really hope that's you by the way." She looked up at the ceiling again. "Dear, wonderful Hogwarts, please, please help me keep Carrow and his sticky eyes out of my way...I don't mind if you'd bring Snape across my path more often though."

Ginny giggled and stroked a stone on the floor, "Yeah please, Hogwarts, keep our a_dora_ble Tonks safe from the Carrows and look to her happiness like you've always done for us all?" She looked over at Tonks, "Oh hey I was wondering, have you told Snape about the plant and feeding it?"

"Not yet. I've been planning to but each time something has come up. It's difficult to get him alone, I don't even get the potions directly from him anymore, he always leave them different places for me to pick up." She stroked her fingertips over the stone floor, wanting the castle to feel her love and gratitude.

"You should head up to his office to tell him. Though how you can do that without making Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum suspicious..." Ginny hummed and jiggled her foot then grinned widely, "Oh! I know! I've gotta get something to Pansy without raising suspicion too so next Divination lesson I can trip and bump into her and break a bunch of the crystal balls so you'll have to get a requisition form for more to Snape! It'll solve both issues at once!"

"Such a deviant little mind, I love it!" Tonks grinned. "Let's do it, those crystal balls are useless either way, I won't feel guilty for breaking them. Good luck with Pansy Parkinson, whatever business you have you have with her."

Ginny beamed, "Thanks. With luck we'll get the Carrows out and soon Curly will be gone for good!" She looked up as Neville came in, a little roughed up. "Nev?"

He smiled, "Oh good, Tonks you're here McGonagall needs to see you about chaperoning next Hogsmeade weekend, if you don't it's Alecto," he grimaced.

"You okay Neville? Should I revisit my ball ripping plan?" Tonks looked worried as she got up off the floor and dusted off her impossibly wrinkled teaching robes. "I will find Minerva and volunteer, no Alecto chaperoning if I have anything to say about it, at least not alone."

He shook his head, "I'm fine. Had to provide a distraction but they ended up on the ceiling again. Have I mentioned lately just how much I love this castle?"

"We all do and we adore you for finding the plant and learning how to feed it and the castle." She gave him a loud smooching kiss on the cheek. "Well I should find Minerva and get everything sorted. Take care and let me know if you need anything."

He blushed, "I will, you take care too." He went to sit down on his own bunk as she exited. "So Gin anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

She grinned and started to tell him Harry's plan to distract Snape once they got here and her plan to get the message to Parkinson, she'd leave out the Chub-wub part though or Draco would kill her.

~oOo~

Pansy twitched in extreme irritation as her shoulder throbbed from an earlier 'discussion' with Alecto Carrow where the bloody bitch decided to impress on her how disappointed the Dark Lord would be if she didn't join his cause after graduation. Personally she didn't give a rat's arse about that twisted bastard's opinion. As soon as she graduated she was going to the Americas and getting away from this madness. She was just glad, surprisingly, that Tonks had replaced Trelawney as the Divination teacher. It made this class one of the few respites from the Carrows influence.

Tonks found herself almost giddy as she tought the six and seventh years today, it was probably because she knew what would happen at the end of the lesson and that she would have an excuse to go see Snape. They were looking at the stars right now, she was nowhere near as talented as Firenze when it came to reading the stars but the centaur had left the minute Hogwarts fell as he called it. Tonks disagreed with him, Hogwarts hadn't fallen at all, both castle, professors and students were fighting the brave fight. She snickered at finding her family splattered all across the night sky as the castle helped her by displaying an image of the night sky in the ceiling, giving the students something to practice on.

Ginny grinned up at the stars. She enjoyed divination though she wasn't at all a seer. She understood that non-seers could perceive a sign or two if they knew what they were looking at, such as Mars or Venus being certain colors or positions, but anyone but those like Luna would be lost for the complete understanding. As the class drew near a close, she saw Parkinson starting to stand up from her seat near the crystal balls and stood herself, to take advantage of the perfect opportunity. She headed over as if she was going to put her own crystal ball up then tripped over a convenient wrinkle and crashed right into Parkinson, sending them both colliding into the shelf holding the crystal balls.

Pansy's eyes went wide as the tumble of red haired Gryffindor crashed into her then she oofed as they both fell into the shelf and a short shriek escaped her as they kept falling and the sound of crystal balls breaking registered.

"Oh dear, what a mess." Tonks looked at the mountain of glittering glass shards and ushered the rest of the students out, keeping Ginny and Pansy behind a bit under the pretence of making sure they were alright and hadn't cut themselves. She looked the two girls over to make sure they really were unharmed before waving her wand over the broken crystal balls, gathering the shards together and dumping them in a metal bucket. She caught sight of one crystal ball that had made it and poked at it until it fell and shattered. "Ooops."

Pansy dusted herself off, "Weasley you are a disaster. Ugh, I've got whatever that odd dust inside those things is all over me! If this stains you're paying for the cleaning bill!"

Ginny hrumphed, "It's not like I did it on _purpose_Parkinson, you act like that's thousand count silk and not regulation cotton." She had to hide her smirk even as she winked at Tonks. She'd slipped the note into Pansy's robe pocket as they'd fallen under pretense of trying to catch herself.

"Alright girls, accidents happen to the best of us. Nothing to be grumpy about." Tonks walked over and ran her wand over them as well, banishing the odd, smoky dust from inside the crystal balls. "If it stains then you can send _me_the bill, my classroom, my responsibility. Now run along like good little children, I have to see the Headmaster about this." She skipped along the floor at the thought of it.

Pansy walked down the ladder, looking back over her shoulder with an odd look at Tonks. That woman was demented to actually enjoy the prospect of seeing Professor Snape. Only Slytherins really enjoyed his company from what she'd seen so far. She huffed and rushed off to the Slytherin dorms to change. There were a few tears in her robes and she had one more class for today.

"Good work Ginny, perfect score on your performance." Tonks and Ginny both climbed down as well, Tonks sealing the classroom behind them so there wouldn't be any unpleasant surprises when she came back. "Would be nice to be a fly on the wall when she finds the note. Well wish me luck, here's where I leave you." She looked down the hallway that led to the Headmaster office entrance.

Ginny waved, "Good luck! Sorry again about the accident!" She took off running for her next class.

Snape looked up at the soft chime of his warning mirror and lifted a brow at the form of Tonks walking to the gargoyle. He sighed and settled himself for a solid evening of sexual frustration. The more he saw he the more he wanted her and it was a very, very _bad_time to want anyone, much less someone who was so solidly good.

Tonks bounced up the stairs as the gargoyle moved aside and she smiled when she saw Snape behind his desk. Unbidden all sorts of images of what could be done on that desk entered her mind and she got a bit hot under her collar. Damn her dirty imagination...and praise it too during the lonely nights. "Hello Headmaster, there has been a teeny, tiny little accident in my classroom. A student bumped into the crystal balls and they broke...Every single one of them."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "So you're here to requisition more I presume?"

"Mmhmm, that's the plan." She looked around the office, beaming when she was the flower. "Also you need to feed your flower, it needs magic. You feel it don't you? That it's part of the castle itself?"

He jerked and narrowed his eyes, "How do you know that Professor Tonks?"

She leaned forward and placed her finger over her lips. "Shhh, it's a secret. You just need to trust me and if not me then know that it was a specialist in herbology who let me know. I've fed the plant, it's very grateful."

He pursed his lips, "Would this happen to have something to do with the fact that the castle now has the energy to adhere the Carrows to the ceiling among other things?"

"There's a possibility that the events could be related yes. It seems that when the castle got fed the magic she needs she takes her own actions against uninvited individuals." Tonks sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk from Snape and crossed her denim clad legs.

He hummed and tapped a finger on the desk, "And the other Professors aside from the Carrows, have they been informed of this?"

She shook her head. "Not yet no. I believe the Headmaster of the castle should be the first to know...Well the first of the staff...Besides me...You get the point."

Amusement glimmered in the dark depths of his eyes, "I do yes." He stood and went over to the flower, running his finger along the edge of a petal and feeling a slight pull on his loose magic. He cupped the blossom in his hand and slowly began feeding the loose magic into the flower only to suck in a startled breath when he received a rush of images in return.

Tonks watched Snape taking in the small intake of breath, something that wasn't under iron control. It only lasted for a moment but it was a very nice thing to see. She wondered what the castle was showing him or making him feel since he'd dropped his mask for a second there.

Everything that happened in the castle since his appointment as Headmaster, from the largest to the smallest thing, was flashing before his mind's eye. He couldn't possibly absorb it all but it was all _there_. Stories told to him so he could best guide the students and the staff, including the note passing crystal ball destruction. He could vaguely understand how Albus could be so...blasted manipulative if he had this much knowledge at his fingertips about the goings on within the school. But also, having guided scores of Slytherins already, he understood that unless they endangered themselves or others excessively it was best to ignore what the students did if you were not present for the action. Once the flower was done sipping on his loose magic he moved back to his chair and looked at Tonks. Something in the rush of images had been skipped over in regards to her but he assumed it was a private thing that even the castle felt would be wrong to share. "So the crystal balls breaking was an accident?" His brow winged up, "I don't suppose you know what Miss Weasley slipped to Miss Parkinson."

Oh sneaky, sneaky castle, letting Snape see things like that. Tonks was almost impressed as she adopted her most innocent expression. "Not a clue, sorry." She made her nose stretch as Pinocchio's before pushing it back in with a fingertip. "Nothing I can tell you about anyway, I take the matter of trust very seriously."

"So long as it doesn't attract Alecto or Amycus' attention nor endanger any students then that is fine. Speaking of Amycus," he met her eyes seriously, "would you like for me to speak with him about his sudden obsession with tracking you around the castle?"

She shifted in her seat, surprised he'd even noticed that with every other responsibility resting on his shoulders. "No, you don't have to do that. So far I can handle it, I've asked the castle to help me keep him out of my hair." Tonks met his eyes. "If it gets worse then I promise to tell you, then you can speak with him." She fidgeted with her robe sleeve. "And just to make it clear, I wouldn't be involved in anything that would harm or be a danger to the students. You have my word on that."

"I don't need your word," he got up again and moved around the desk, "I already know you'd never be party in anything that would endanger the students."

"Thank you Headmaster." She kept her eyes on him as he moved, nibbling on her lip as she debated on if she should say what was in her mind. She decided to do it. "Um...you know a certain flyboy cousin of mine? You should know he's safe and well...If you wondered. If his mother wondered."

That succeeded in breaking his mask for the second time and his hands clenched in his robes as he searched her expression intently, not looking for the lie so much as the depth of knowledge she might have. "And his veela abilities?"

"Showing and growing by leaps and bounds, you know him, practice and practice more until you have perfection." Tonks didn't think Draco would mind her telling Snape, the man deserved to know. "He's had a veela blooded to help him and I'm sure his mate helps to steady him as well, in mind if nothing else."

He twitched hard, "So his...mate is...accepting?" He'd heard the entire story of Draco's 'betrayal' from Bellatrix and confirmed it with Narcissa so he knew who Draco's chosen was. Didn't mean he had to like it, especially if Potter harmed his godson in any way.

"He is accepting yes. That boy wouldn't know normal if it bit him on the arse so maybe it wasn't such a stretch for him." She fiddled with her earring. "I've seen them together, a while ago now but still, as odd and strange as it seems they are perfect for each other."

"I would dearly like to argue that point but veela choice doesn't lie," he rubbed his temple, "by Merlin's pants I'll have to make nice with the fleabag if I survive the end of all this."

"Says who?" Tonks couldn't help it; she loved seeing Snape so...Human. "I mean it would be nice if you weren't trying to actively torture or murder each other but other than that, no one and nothing says that you have to like him or play nice. I love him dearly but even I take my Sirius in small doses." She huffed. "It's hard for him...I think he still sees me as the little girl I was when he went to Azkaban and it's hard for me. In case you haven't noticed I don't really like to be told what to do."

He smirked, "I'd never have guessed that." It was absolutely deadpan. "And if I don't play nice believe me I will hear about how it distresses the mate, loudly and in sharp whining tones. Regardless, I appreciate you telling me N-," he cleared his throat, "Professor Tonks."

"You're welcome Severus, there's enough crap going on without having the burden of worrying about loved ones." She smiled at him, his name feeling foreign and right on her tongue at the same time. "I know you won't but you're more than welcome to call me Dora." She got up from her seat, not wanting to leave but having no reason to linger.

He inclined his head, "Watch your back in regards to Amycus and if he does continue come see me."

"I will, I'll even try to come to you before I do anything stupid...No promises though." She grinned. "Also I need at least fourteen new crystal balls, just a reminder." She waved and walked down the spiral staircase, it had been a good meeting. She'd gotten to see a new side to Severus and she treasured it.

He shook his head and watched her leave, scolding himself when his gaze dropped below her waist. She already had one dark bastard leering after her; she certainly didn't need the likes of him doing the same no matter how much he felt warm in her presence.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading, just like always we would absolutely love to hear your thoughts._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. A little Hogwarts, Pansy and Blaise and a chapter of the fluffy kind.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so much for your feedback._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Seventeen.**_

Pansy was nearly vibrating as she waited for Blaise to return from his last class of the day. She'd found the note that she'd bet a thousand Galleons Weasley slipped into her pocket and had nearly had a heart attack after reading it. Now she needed to get to Blaise about this. There was only one person who could have sent that message and he was one she'd actually attack Alecto Carrow to help.

"What in the name of Salazar is wrong with you? You're as wound up as a Hufflepuff at dessert time." Blaise walked into the common room and dropped his book bag with a suffering sigh before tumbling down into one of the plush, green leather sofas.

She grabbed him by the lapels, dragged him up and over to a concealed corner before sealing it from any prying eyes or ears, "Read this!" She shoved the note into his hands.

Dark eyes widened as he read the note and he looked up at Pansy. "Where did you get this?" Blaise looked around as if expecting to see his blond friend step out of the shadows.

"I can't be sure but I think the Weaslette slipped it to me earlier when she 'tripped' into me after Divination. But only _he_would know to say it like that and the name! He's okay Blaise and coming here." She was nearly jumping out of her skin with excitement.

He pulled on her sleek, black hair. "It certainly looks like it. Of course we need to help him then, we can't let him crawl along with weasels and white knights alone now can we? Besides I don't know about you but I'm far, far too pretty to be marred by some ugly tattoo and I don't appreciate the thought of being under anyone's thumb. Mamma would strangle me with my own entrails if I caved to a Death Eater."

"This is very true. We'll have to unearth those bracelets he gave us, the hideous braided yarn ones so we don't miss the glow." She smirked, "I can't wait to see him take on that bint Alecto."

Blaise flashed very white teeth and a rare honest smile. "It'll be a show I don't want to miss. Maybe even make worth to wear those fashion crimes of bracelets. I still don't see why he couldn't go for nice platinum ones, or even classic gold." It was an old complaint but that didn't make it any less important.

"You know what he'd say, 'But I wanted to make them myself! And I couldn't get any precious metals! D-don't you like them?' Then he'd do the pleading eyes and the trembling bottom lip and we'd cave. In all fairness we were only five at the time." She smiled softly at the memory.

"I know, I know. Still young age is no excuse to let go of taste and class." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Damn his puppydog looks, he still has them the git." Blaise hated to admit it but he missed Draco, it just wasn't the same without him there.

She sighed, "I can't wait to see him again. I heard about the erm, transformation do you think it's true or just rumors?"

"I think it's the truth. Professor Snape would have scoffed and squashed the rumors if they weren't true and he hasn't. I know he's the Headmaster now and busy but still. I think it's true but does it really matter? He'll still be Draco; I'm not exactly free from creature blood either, not with mamma's blood inside my veins."

"Oh I know that I'm just wondering. I mean you've had it from birth, but Dray...if it's true I hope he's adjusting well. Not to mention he's completely...whatever it is that he is now, the rumor about what exactly he's been turned into are all different. But he's all it and you're, three quarters if your Mamma's right about your sire. I mean your Papa never out and out told her before he was erm...well you know."

"He was no Papa of mine, a sperm donor perhaps." Blaise grimaced. "Still I get your point, I have faith in Draco though, he's like a kneazle, always lands on his feet. He won't let anything defeat him, I'm sure he's taken charge and control of his transformation to whatever he is now instead of letting it control him."

She fussed with his hair a bit, "Likely but still I worry. He was always the gentlest of us."

"He was yes." Blaise nodded, deep down he and Pansy had always looked out for Draco in their own weird way. Kept him safe without letting on what they were doing of course. "If the note is right then he'll be here soon, we can see for ourselves if he's alright and what he needs."

She nodded, "So let's ready our most damaging spells Blaise m'boy and find those bracelets to await our signal. We have a dragon to prepare for." She lowered the concealment charms and bustled off to her dorm to uncover the bracelet, wondering what Draco was up to right now.

~oOo~

Draco ladled up a serving of the Wolfsbane potion, tested it on one of the potions strips, then crept silently out of his and Harry's room to the two Marauders' room to set the potion on the bedside table inside for Remus to discover when he and Sirius came up to lock themselves in for the night. Right now they were downstairs getting a few steaks and other necessities from Fleur for the full moon. He dashed back into the room he shared with Harry and began bottling the rest of the Wolfsbane before cleaning up his equipment and putting it away. He downed the bottle of 'super' nectar he'd conned Fleur out of making for him then went to flop face first onto the bed. No wonder his godfather had been so bed tempered in third year. Wolfsbane, when brewed alone, was an exhausting potion to make. The timing so precise you couldn't take any real time for food, play, or a good rest. He just hoped Lupin would take the potion at face value and down it otherwise his hard work of the past five days would be for nothing.

Remus was pale and drawn as he and Sirius went up the stairs to their room to barricade it, put the locking and silencing spells in place and dig out the hated chains from the bottom of their pack. He hadn't wanted to stay in the cottage during his transformation, what if something went wrong? What if Sirius couldn't keep him calm and locked in? Fleur was pregnant for goodness sake. If something went sour it would do so epically and Remus wasn't sure he could bare it.

The shadows grew longer outside and Remus knew his respite would soon be over. He plucked at his shirt as he removed it from his body and folded it carefully. The same happened to his trousers. Remus was down to underwear and socks when his nose caught the familiar scent and his eyes fell on the bottle on the bedside table. He approached it as if he was afraid it would disappear from him the moment he reached out to touch it but amazingly enough it was really there. Not even thinking about hesitating he unplugged the small bottle and downed its content swiftly.

He would find and thank the littlest Malfoy tomorrow; he knew who he owed this to. The transformation wouldn't be painless, it never was but Remus couldn't care less. With the potion in his system the residents of the cottage would be safe; he would still have his mind.

Sirius had seen the bottle and had watched like a hawk as Remus had sniffed it and when he'd swallowed down the concoction he took a step forward, "Moony? It really was..."

Remus nodded, his shoulders that had been coiled tense for days with dread, now sagged in relief. A little whine of pain escaping Remus at the muscles cramping. It was nothing though, nothing compared to how it would have been. "It was." He confirmed. "He's doing it, did it for Harry, I understand that but I can't tell you Pads, how grateful I am. How much easier it just got."

Sirius stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his mate, a small twinge of shame flashing through him. Yes Feathers had brewed the potion for Harry's peace of mind but the fact was he'd still done it and he'd just left the bottle here. No angling for anything or extortion. He'd just left it for Remus to choose whether or not to use it. It made Sirius feel badly. Harry's mate was doing his best to get along with them, to bury the hatchet, and here he was still taking potshots at Lucius, Narcissa, and Snape. "We'll have to thank him somehow I suppose." A step forward there would be for him to cease poking at Draco's family.

"Mmm, we really have to yes." Remus hummed and turned in Sirius hold, hugging the other close, breathing in his mate's scent and knowing he wouldn't lash out at Sirius when the wolf panicked at being locked up. "Deep down, you're not so different you and him. Loyal to your loved ones and not wanting anyone calling you out on it. It's a trait I love in you Pads and it's something I see in the littlest Malfoy as well."

"We'll call it a basic Black trait, one of the rare good ones." He kissed the top of Remus' head, "I've been a bit of a twat to Harry's Feathers over his parents. I'll start doing better though." He held Remus tighter to him as moonlight streamed in through the window and shined on them and his mate's form contorted, swelled and reshaped into that of the wolf. He wished he could do something to make it better for his mate but the only thing to be done had been provided by Draco Malfoy. All he could do now was be with Moony and keep him calm.

Moony gave a low whine, licked at Sirius' hands before lying down on the floor to adjust to reshaped bones, muscles and skin.

Harry opened the door slowly to his and Draco's room, not wanting to wake Draco up if the other had finally managed to fall asleep. Draco had worked himself ragged with the wolfsbane potion and Harry could only imagine how knackered he must be.

"If you happen to have any grapes I'll kiss your feet," Draco's voice was muffled by the pillow before he turned his head to look at his mate, "or fruit of any other kind. I'd summon some but, not quite up to it."

"Hold on a sec then." Harry chuckled and hurried back downstairs bringing out a plate and filling it with plump green grapes, slices of water melon and a few cut up nectarines. If Draco craved fruit then this was the least he could do. Just as he was leaving the kitchen he grabbed the syrup bottle too as an afterthought, just be sure.

"Here you are and best of all, no foot kissing necessary, I wouldn't subject you to that." Harry placed the plate on the bed next to Draco, looked down at his ratty, hole-y sneakers and shuddered at the thought of having to kiss those feet.

Draco flipped over onto his back and moved the plate to his flat stomach, ignoring the syrup as he'd already had the big sugar punch from the nectar and popping a chunk of watermelon in his mouth making a soft, almost moan as the fruit touched his tongue.

Harry swallowed hard at the sound of that not quite moan. It shot straight through him and it took thinking about Dudley in a thong to get some kind of control back over his body. "I know I've said it before, several times but it's worth saying again. Thank you for doing this for Remus...And me. Thank you so much."

He looked over at Harry, "Not his fault he has to go furry, no need for it to be more unpleasant than it has to be. Oh right," he waggled a finger at a blue and a yellow bottle on the dresser, "morning after potions, one's a pepper-up specifically for werewolves and the other is a pain potion."

Harry's smile softened. "And the amazingness continues. You're setting the bar awfully high here...I'm certain Remus will be grateful, Sirius too maybe even more so. As hard as it is to be in pain it's even harder for the one who can only watch, unable to do anything."

Draco crooked a lazy finger at him, "C'mere," once Harry was sitting on the bed he shifted so that his head was in his mate's lap, "Listen you hate my father, with fairly good reason, but if he needed help for something beyond his control, something not his fault, you'd jump to his aid right?" It was spoken with quiet confidence, "and you'd do it both because it's right and for me." He reached up, running fingers sticky with fruit juice along Harry's lips, "So no praising me for this hmm? And believe me I do know exactly how hard it is to watch while someone you care about is in pain and you can't do anything about it."

Opening his mouth Harry licked the sweet fruit juices off Draco's long fingers. "Fine, I'll stop with the thanking, still a great thing though and I just want you to know that I see it...I see how great you are, not just because of this...Because of everything really." Harry's hand went up to run through Draco's hair in soothing strokes.

Gray eyes shuttered half closed in pleasure. "You're biased. Not that I'm complaining about you thinking I'm incredible." He popped some more fruit in his mouth, wanting to finish his mini meal so he could fall asleep.

"I said great you big pillock." Harry chuckled but didn't waver in his petting of Draco's hair. "You have a bit left to incredible and that's good. I can think of anything more boring that being bound to someone perfect."

"Good, perfection is overrated and dreadfully dull you know. Well perfection within a single person anyway." He smiled up at Harry.

"You won't hear any argument about that from me, shocking, we actually agree on something and the sky hasn't fallen." He gave the soft as silk, pale hair a few more scratching strokes before easing Draco's head off his lap and on to his pillow. "Eat that and then go to sleep, you deserve it."

Draco made a soft whine, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Just to brush my teeth and wash up, I do not fancy sleeping in my clothes when I don't have to." Harry pointedly did _not_think that Draco was terribly cute when he looked like that and made that little whine in the back of his throat...Oh Merlin, Harry was already so whipped. "I'll be right back."

"You'd better be," it was a pouting murmur as Harry slipped out the door. He finished his fruit, fumbled for his wand and transfigured his clothes into pajama trousers before nestling down under the covers to wait for Harry. It was getting to be where he couldn't sleep, no matter how exhausted he was, if Harry wasn't there.

Harry was true to his word and was quick about his business in the bathroom. It was still early but it had been a trying week and he longed to slip into bed next to Draco and know that his mate could actually sleep untroubled for a whole night without having to check on the wolfsbane potion. He walked back to their bedroom and placed his folded clothes on a chair by the door, removed his glasses and crawled into bed in only his pants. Harry spooned up close to Draco, wrapped his arms around the slender body and placed a soft goodnight kiss on his ear before burrowing the tip of his nose in clean smelling blond hair and closed his eyes.

Draco's eyes slid shut and in a fraction of a second he was asleep the week's work catching up to him now that he was warm, comfortable, and in Harry's arms.

Down the hall Ron was trying to convince Hermione to go outside with him for a moonlit walk on the beach. Yes he sympathized with Remus but he was starting to go crazy. He hadn't been alone with Hermione other than in this room for a long, _long_time. It was beginning to feel as if he'd never even left the burrow in the first place. "Just a little walk Mione, a bit of fresh air." Blue eyes turned pleading.

She looked up from her book, "Ron what if Remus...you know, escapes? We can enchant the door here to keep him out but outside we can't outrun a werewolf."

"I don't think he will escape but _if_he does then we're seven grown witches and wizards here who can stun him. We can stay in sight of the cottage all the time if that makes you feel more comfortable." He paced the floor. "I just...I just feel like I'm suffocating here."

She studied him and closed her book before getting up to slip her arms around him. Sometimes she forgot that Ron couldn't really hunker down with peace and quiet and a good book for too long. He was so good at settling into her quiet that it slipped her mind that he wasn't the still quiet type, that he preferred to be moving. "Alright."

"Thank you." He let out a soft breath of gratitude and walked over to the dresser to grab their jackets. He didn't mind staying with Hermione, it wasn't that. He would never get sick of her company but sometimes he needed to get out, move and breathe fresh air. "Let's go love."

She slid her jacket on and looped her arm in his as they quietly made their way downstairs and out of the cottage onto the beach. It was a bit chilly but not really cold. "It's almost spring isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ron wrapped his fingers around Hermione's. "I've seen that the leaves are already budding, soon the trees will be green again. It was the middle of summer when we left and now it's just about spring again, where did the months go?" The full moon reflected in the sea and the sand crunched under their feet as they walked. Ron pulled deep breaths of sea scented air into his lungs with relish.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "We've all been so busy training and looking for horcruxes that it's just slipped by us. I feel a little badly. I can't imagine that time is just slipping by for everyone in Hogwarts."

"No, I don't imagine that it is." Ron squeezed her hand as they walked along the beach slowly, keeping the cottage in sight just in case. "I miss them, as weird as it sounds I miss all of them, even the Slytherin gits and the normalcy of going to class and pranks and Quidditch. It feels like it's all lost, even if we do win this things will never really be that way again, not for us. I miss my family too, Fred and George...Do you think their shop is open still or have they been forced closed? I miss Dad's tinkering with his muggle junk and I miss Mum's pie...Sometimes that world just seem so far away."

"I know. I miss Hogwarts too and I miss getting letters from Mum and Dad, asking if I'm brushing my teeth, what I've learned, Dad chattering on and on about the owl post-" her voice broke and she turned her head away and held the back of her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh Mione," Ron stopped and pulled her into his arms stroking up and down her back as he pressed kisses to her hair. "We'll find them, even if I have to travel to Australia myself and tap everyone who lives there on the shoulder I promise you that I will bring them back to you."

She buried her face against his shoulder, "I miss them so much! I don't even know if they got to Australia safely or not, I couldn't risk looking in on them."

"I know, I know you miss them but we _will_find them. I make that promise to you Hermione Jean Granger, no matter how long it takes or if I'll have to scour the world, brave spiders and creepy crawlies I will find your parents." He kissed her again. "You did the right thing, the only thing you could do. They were defenseless and Curly would have gone after them in an instant to get to you because he knows how brilliant you are, how much of a threat you are to him."

She held him tightly and sniffled, "Ron, have I told you that I love you?"

Growing deep red Ron squeezed her tighter to his long body. "A time or two perhaps but it something I'll never tire of hearing. I love you too Mione, with every piece of my being."

From her bedroom window in the cottage Fleur smiled out at the sight of Ron and Hermione wrapped in each other's arms. She was a little nervous about Remus being here and transforming without Wolfsbane potion but it was good to see her brother in law and her friend out enjoying the moonlight.

Bill was more than nervous; every nerve ending in his body felt as if a tiny little monster was gnawing at it with sharp, wicked teeth. He didn't transform but it was the full moon and the wolf inside him was roaring, making his blood bubble and his temper snap. To know that a full werewolf was in the same house...His burrow, where his pregnant mate was. It was incredibly difficult. It was so easy to forget that Remus was pack, that he was mated and that he would never touch Fleur. The wolf wasn't reasonable, everything went by instinct and Bill's instincts were screaming at him that this was wrong, unsafe. Blue eyes flickered to amber and back again as he sat on the floor, his back against their bedroom door, watching Fleur intently.

She turned and smiled at her mate before walking over to sit on his lap, her arms around his neck. "Je t'aime Bill." She knew just how hard this was for him, how hard it was to allow Remus near at this time. It became harder because she knew that if Bill had been fully infected with lycanthropy he'd be a true alpha. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

He held on to her almost desperately, letting her presence soothe the chaos boiling inside him. "I love you Blossom, you're my salvation, my everything. You and the babe in here." He cupped his large hand over her small babybump.

She kissed the tip of his nose, "Ze feeling ez mutual mon amour. You are ze best man. Of course I would not settle for less zan ze best." Her eyes twinkled in affectionate teasing. "Eet will be fine come morning," she nuzzled his jaw and started to sing softly. She'd inherited the veela song and it soothed her mate on full moons better than anything else they'd yet to find.

Still holding on to her Bill pulled his wife down in his lap and closed his eyes as she sang the worst of the war inside him away. When she sang the wolf grumbled but retreated and Bill could concentrate on just her sweet, clear voice.

Fleur knew that soon she'd have to stop and go to bed and lay down and that Bill would keep his position at the door until morning but for now she'd sing for her mate and create a little pocket of peace for them.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading, we'd love to hear your thoughts. See you next chapter._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. A fluffy chapter, aftercare after the full moon, Harry and Draco getting even closer and coitus interuptus.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so much for your feedback._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Eighteen.**_

Sirius rocked his mate after the morning's painful transformation back into a human. He always hated seeing it, hated seeing the agony Remus went through with each shift, and knowing that he couldn't do anything about it. It tore at him knowing that it was something his mate had to go through every month. He'd give every last knut he owned if it could cure Remus of the lycanthropy, his clothes, his houses, everything. Hell he'd even get on his knees in front of Snape and beg if there was a potion to cure it but there was no cure yet.

Everything hurt inside and out but at least this time there were no bloody bites or scratches and Remus knew that he hadn't hurt Sirius, not even in too rough play. He felt Sirius rock him and even though every little touch on his skin burned like fire it was a touch he never wanted to be without. Remus reached out a shaking hand, trying to uncurl fingers that had gotten stuck in a clenched position and pet his mate's stubbled cheek, trying to offer comfort to him.  
He turned his head and brushed his lips over the center of Remus' hand, "I love you Remus."

"I love you too Sirius, always, always have and always will." Remus' voice was hoarse but filled with honest emotion.

Sirius rose to his feet and carried Remus over to the bed, laying him down and nuzzling his neck, "I'm going to get you some tea and maybe toast if you can stomach it love."

"Mmm, just tea please, I don't think I can handle anything solid just yet." Remus buried into the soft pillow, hiding from the daylight seeping into the room, his head was absolutely pounding. "Thank you." He added, always the polite one.

"Hey, you're my Moony. It's my job to keep you healthy." Sirius cast an obscuring charm on the window to lessen the light and make it easier for Remus. He knew the morning after a shift felt like the worst hangover possible. "Be right back." He slipped out and crept downstairs to make up a small tea tray as he brewed a morning tea for his mate. He wondered if Malfoy might, just might have any headache potions he could request, steal, or bribe from him.

Harry came into the kitchen, yawning widely and scratching his stomach underneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Draco was still sleeping and Harry hoped he could sleep for at least a few more hours, Draco needed it. "G'morning Snuffles, just the one I was looking for actually." Harry yawned again and pulled out the two potion bottles Draco had showed him from the deep pockets from his sweatpants. "From Draco, it's for Remus, pepper up for werewolves and a special pain potion to make it easier."

Sirius stared at the bottles before reaching out to take them, his hand shaking just a bit. He hadn't even needed to ask, just like they'd not had to ask for the Wolfsbane. The potions were just there, given simply without expectation of return. "I'll have to thank him later. Where is your feathered fellow?"

"Sleeping, at least I hope he's sleeping. He's been up all hours for days brewing the wolfsbane, he needs the rest now." Harry snagged a cup and poured some hot water over his tea leaves. "How's Remus? I hope the potion helped."

"It did," Sirius' voice was soft, "more than I can say." He swallowed, "I'm probably not going to repeat this Bambi, but you've got a good mate. I need to get these and the tea to Moony." He gathered the tray and set the potions on them, "Go laze about with your veela kiddo."

"You do the same Snuffles, spoil him today and I'll do the same with mine and yes...I know I got a good one, glad you see it too." Harry smiled at his retreated godfather and plucked out his own tray filling it with tea, nectar, toast and fruit and placing everything under a stasis charm to keep hot things hot and fresh things fresh before he hurried back to his bedroom. He had a gorgeous blond in his bed and couldn't wait to rejoin him.

Sirius slipped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed with the tray, "Hey love, got a couple of things you have to have before you get your tea."

There was a soft grumble and some hissing as Remus shifted so he could lock amber eyes on his mate from where he was lying on his stomach with his face in the pillows. "Things?"

Sirius dangled the bottles in front of crabby amber eyes, "Pain potion and pepper-up made especially for lycanthropy sufferers."

"Really?" Interest lit up the eyes and with more hisses and smothered curses Remus managed to twist around and sit up, leaning against the headboard. "I'm thinking maybe we should keep him." It sounded as if he was speaking about a puppy or something as he reached for the potions greedily.

Sirius handed them over and watched Remus down them and both relax and perk up at the same time, "Well he's Harry's so technically we'd be keeping him no matter what," he passed Remus a cup of hot tea.

Remus blew on his hot tea before taking a sip, already feeling better, better then he could remember feeling so early on after a transformation. "I know that," He replied. "But now we might be happy about it and by we I mean you. Be nice from now on Pads, not because of this but because Harry loves him...Even if he doesn't know it yet." He looked up at his mate over the rim of his teacup. "No come here and let me cuddle you."

Sirius snuggled up to his mate, "I was already planning on playing nice from now on Moony, promise."

"Mmm." Remus leaned into Sirius and pulled the blankets over them. "Okay then...Good, I love you no matter what but you were on your way to get your ass kicked there, by Harry if no one else."

"Yes, yes. I'm a berk, we've established this. I can't help that I hate Lucius' and Snape's guts. Narcissa...well family issues." He kissed the side of Remus' neck, "I'll be good in front of Harry's feathered fellow."

"I know you will and I know your history with the older Malfoy and Snape. I understand it love, you never have to pretend with me." Remus burrowed even closer, putting the half drunken tea cup away so he could slide his arms around Sirius. "I love you just the way you are, I just want Harry to be happy too, to have the love I found in you."

"He will be if we can all get out of this war in one piece. I suppose it's just too much to hope that there's a spell that will bring down Curly and all his death munchers at once, you know connect to the Dark Marks and zap!" He chuckled, "That'd be good. Bye bye baldy and all his minions."

"My bloodthirsty Pads." Remus chuckled too, "it would be nice but sadly I think we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way and pluck them one by one. We will because the other option is just bollocks. We've fought the same war for going on twenty years now. We deserve to live in peace don't you think? I have to have faith in that, that this war has already taken enough from us."

"I think our peace has been a long time coming. I'd like to slap Slughorn for giving Curly what he needed to create the Horcruxes. It could have been over years ago if he hadn't. But yes, we'll pluck the Death Eater ranks bald."

Remus started to snicker, it wasn't really that funny but something about Sirius wording had him cracking up. "Bald..."

"Just as bald as their leader," he placed a line of kisses along Remus' neck and jaw, happy to hear him laugh.

"That would be wonderful, imagine Mulciber loosing those locks he's so proud of, the man goes through more hair product than the entire female teenage population in Hogwarts." Remus continued to laugh and tilted his head to the side to give his mate more room.

"I know I'm being nice now but forget Mulciber, think about Lucius losing his hair," he snickered evilly and nipped playfully at Moony's skin, "Can't you just imagine his reaction?"

Remus stilled before laughing so hard tears leaked from his eyes. "Oh Merlin, he would go off the bend completely. Malfoy the human crystal ball."

Sirius practically roared with laughter, throwing his head back and forgetting that he'd lowered the silencing wards after the sun had come up.

In a room a few doors down Draco rolled over and groaned, refusing to open his eyes, "Harry can I hex him for being loud?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't." Harry smiled and added another layer to their own silencing ward, keeping sounds out. "There you go, sweet silence again."

"Nnngh," Draco buried his head under the pillow, "too late. I'm already awake. But thank you for the thought."

Harry leaned over Draco in their pushed together beds and placed a soft kiss over his clothed heart. "It's still rather early, a bit after nine. Go back to sleep if you want to."

"Can't," he tossed the pillow off, "I try and it never works. But that's alright, I'll get even."

"Aww but he's happy, happy because you made life easier for the one he loves. Don't begrudge him some laughter." Harry gave Draco his best puppy eyes and stretched to get the tray from the bedside table. "I have breakfast." He said in a tempting tone.

"I don't begrudge him laughter, I begrudge being woken up so I'm still going to get even. It's not like I'm going to hurt him or anything. I'll just wake him up when he'd rather be sleeping, that's all." He grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him down for a short, heated kiss, "So other than that, what's for breakfast?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked dazed eyes at him before his cheeks reddened. "Um, there's tea and toast with strawberry jam. Nectar and fresh fruit. I didn't have the energy to fry bacon or sausages so I'm sorry but no meat."

Draco sat up and tweaked Harry's nose, "I can't eat meat cooked very much in any case. It doesn't agree with veela for some ungodly reason."

"Ron wouldn't last a week as a veela then; he'd starve to death while drooling over steaks, bacon and Molly's meat pie." Harry smiled and leaned in to nip Draco's ear in revenge for the nose tweaking before moving to put the tray between them so Draco could get what he wanted from it.

"I can eat steak; it just has to be very rare." He drizzled syrup over fruit and started munching on it. "I do miss bacon though. I'm just happy I can eat any kind of dessert."

"Dessert is what makes the world go round." Harry agreed with a smile as he bit into a piece of toast. "I don't really like bacon though, never have. Often it's too...Fat, dripping with oil or cooking fat and it makes my stomach churn. Besides they're a bitch to cook, I always burned myself frying bacon at the Dursleys and since I couldn't reach the stove when I started to cook for them, it spattered on my neck and face, hurt like a bitch." Harry grew silent when he realized just what he was saying. "Never mind, tea?"

Draco reached up and cupped Harry's face, "Hey, don't do that please?"

"Do what?" Harry didn't really meet Draco's eyes but he leaned into the touch, nuzzling his cheek against Draco's palm.

"Don't hide from me or brush off things from your past like that," he rubbed his thumb along Harry's cheekbone, "I want to know everything about you that you're willing to share and I give you my word that nothing, absolutely nothing, will make me turn away from you."

"You can't promise that." Harry murmured. "I promise I will tell you everything, I-I just need a little more time. I'll try not to hide but," Harry made a face. "everytime I go there it feels as if they still have a hold of me somehow. It's a place I don't want to go back to, physically or mentally, it's just hard." This time he did meet the gray eyes of his mate. "I didn't mean to hide from you, really I didn't."

"I _can_promise that Harry but I understand if you're not sure you can believe it. Take all the time you need pet, I won't push. Anything you want to tell me, even just a passing mention, I'll accept and won't ask for more." He nuzzled Harry's nose.

"Thank you, I'm sorry if I'm being difficult, I'm not doing it to be secretive or keep things from you." Harry nuzzled back, placing small pecks at the corners of Draco's mouth, tasting the syrup and tart fruit juice. "Not even Ron or Hermione knows everything. I can't talk about it but I will tell you when I can."

"You don't have to apologize. You're not being difficult. It hurts you," he laid a hand over Harry's heart, "I can tell that. I can see it in the way your face clouds over when your relatives are mentioned. I understand it's hard to talk about painful things. Just know that I'll be right here to hold you when you feel ready."

"I'll remember that and again thank you." Harry placed his own hand over Draco's on his chest. "Now enjoy your breakfast without anymore drama. Do you think Gin has slipped Pansy the note yet?" Harry finished his toast but he wasn't really hungry anymore. He hated this, hated that his aunt and her wretched family could still do this to him, even when he was miles and miles away from them and knowing he would never have to go back. "Oh and I have to ask...Filly?"

"Athletic, spirited, a little wild, perfectly capable of kicking the shite out of you if necessary, family orientated, and, not a word of me ever, ever admitting this, sweet-natured at the same time." He nibbled on a orange slice, "she's like a little Abraxan filly. As for the note, I'm sure she has, she's fairly quick on the draw from what I've seen."

"My lips are sealed but just for the record, you have her down spot on." Harry smiled and pushed the tray toward Draco. "Eat more; you've been working so hard." He looked out the window, noticing that the clear weather from last night was gone and that the sky was now a dark, steely gray and raindrops dotted the glass of the window. Harry was in no rush to leave the bed. "I know we're not going back to Hogwarts for pleasure or to socialize but I'm glad you will get to see your friends."

"Mmm, I look forward to seeing Pants and Firestorm myself." He chuckled, "Blaise was the only one who got the good nickname. Pansy ended up with Pants and I got," he wrinkled his nose, "Chub-wub. Ugh."

"Chub-wub...Dare I ask?" Harry smiled at Draco's disgruntled expression and leaned in to kiss his nose. "Or maybe I should adopt that nickname. Oh Chub-wub, faster, harder, _deeper_." Harry's voice grew lower and huskier with each word until he burst out chuckling. "I'm sorry, just teasing. You know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Draco picked up a pillow and shoved it into Harry's face, "Unless you never want sex again don't ever use that name like that." He dropped the pillow, "It's not a bad story really. Ron was close to the explanation. I wasn't chubby in body as a little prat, very skinny actually, but my face was round and puffy. Blaise's mother said that it gave me just enough chubby to love and of course, children, pronunciation," he waved his hand in a circle, "Pansy had just lost her two front teeth and when she tried to say chubby love it came out..."

"That's frikkin' adorable." Harry crooned and placed the pillow Draco had shoved at him under his head. "I bet you were as cute as a button, when did you go from round to...Pointy then? By the way, you've always been gorgeous so no worries there."

"I am _not_pointy." It was a grumble before he draped himself over Harry's middle, "I fined down the summer of my tenth year much to the relief of both my father and myself. Can you imagine the whole of Slytherin house calling me Chub wub? I'd be the laughing stock and struck from the family tree."

"I still find it cute but it would perhaps have toned down a bit of the respect and intimidation swirling around you." Harry rubbed the nape of Draco's neck gently as the blond was sprawled over his middle. "It could have been worse though, it could have been moon-pie, plate-face...Hey that planet has a body attached to it."

"That would have been what my house would have happily said had my face not shrunk. Hence my relief that it did." He murmured in soft pleasure at Harry's touch, "Of course it would have been said only in Slytherin house. Our house motto is Unitas Contra Omnes Alii, Unity Against All Others, and we hold close to it."

"Admirable trait I suppose, you're only cruel gits to other houses and amongst yourselves then." Harry was teasing but deep down it he really thought it was a good trait, if only that unity stretched a little further it would be perfect. "Did you know that the sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin? Said it could help me to greatness."

A blond brow rose, "Did it? Hm, so that explains those sneaky little Slytherin traits I've noticed. Why didn't it?"

"Because I _begged_it not to. It was my first day among other wizards not counting that day in Diagon Alley and I'd just spent some time hearing that all evil wizards had been Slytherins." Harry looked down at Draco. "Sometimes I wonder how things would have been if I'd been placed in Slytherin but I'm happy I wasn't. I'm too much Gryffindor when it comes down to it, you guys would have eaten me alive."

"We would not! Honestly this image of Slytherin as a nundu pit where we all turn against each other has got to go. You recall first year? When everyone was so firmly opposed to Granger being well, Granger? Before Halloween? Well if she'd been in Slytherin she'd have been guaranteed a group of friends. There is not a single odd snake out in our house, not one. Everyone has at least two close friends, everyone. Do the little groups fight and bicker? Yes, absolutely, but no one is left alone. We're not all lined up like savage animals waiting to pick off the weakest of the herd in our house."

"That wasn't what I meant, I promise it wasn't. Still I don't think I would have made a good Slytherin, I'm way too brash, you've told me so yourself and besides...Snape would have killed me the first week, cut me up in itty bitty pieces and used me for potions ingredients." Harry shifted a bit, the weight of Draco was comfortable on top of him but his hip pushed into the mattress and he just shifted to remove the pressure. "I'm glad no one has to be alone in your house, it sounds like something all the other houses could learn from. I think maybe you're misunderstood _because_you're all so closely knitted together. People are too afraid to approach you."

"Well, strength in numbers, a bundle of sticks is harder to break than one, etcetera, etcetera, ad infinitum. Other Slytherins usually approach people in other houses to talk, study, become friends. I couldn't due to Crabbe and Goyle hulking on either side of me." He sighed and traced a pattern on Harry's chest.

"Why? Why be their little leader if you didn't want to?" Harry was curious; there was so much about Draco that only now added up. It was very clear that he had never known the real Draco at all in school. Still Draco had been a git back then, at least to him. He was very happy that wasn't the case now.

"I had to. I was Lucius Malfoy's heir. See every Death Eater knew Curly wasn't gone, not really. The Dark Mark would have disappeared completely if he'd truly died because the Slytherin magic that binds the marks would have gone with him. So it was a watch and wait and play your cards very carefully game. Vince and Greg's parents set them to watch me, to make sure I was following in my father and grandfather's footsteps. If I'd gotten shunt of them it would have been assumed I'd gone off on a tangent and my parents and myself would have been in danger." He nuzzled Harry's skin, "Still, even though I knew it was a job for them, they were friends of a low degree." He'd let himself believe that they might have grown fond of him, fond enough to at least not drop him like a hot rock after sixth year. Talk about foolish hopes.

"It all comes back to Curly one way or another doesn't it?" Harry's voice sounded suddenly very tired. "His poison has affected everyone, I'm sorry Draco, sorry for all the pretence and politics you've had to go through." He picked up the petting of Draco's hair again. "I'm glad you had Blaise and Pansy at least, they sound like true friends."

"They've certainly appeared to be. The real test will be when we get to Hogwarts and need that distraction. You'll note, trust is not my forte," his voice was amused as he shifted and stretched up to brush a gentle kiss over Harry's lips, "and yet you've got it. Barely three months, almost four, and you've got my trust."

"It's the same for me; I don't let people in easily. I have my close group of family and friends but otherwise I'm too used to people wanting something from me that I can't give." Harry pulled Draco down for another kiss. "You slipped behind all the walls so easily and now that you're there I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Mutual. I like you right where you are." He slung a leg over to straddle Harry's hips and leaned down to nip and nibble at his lips, flicking his tongue over them.

"Well, I must say I like you right where you are a whole lot at the moment as well." Harry whispered against Draco's lips before opening his own, flicking his tongue against Draco's and bucking his hips upward toward the delicious weight seated on them.

Draco made a soft moan and ground down against his mate. One hand went to explore Harry's chest, the fingers stroking over and playing with the flat nipples. Touching Harry could become an addiction but he had no complaint and he'd never go into rehab for it.

Harry twirled his tongue with Draco's as his hands raked over a long, pale back, leaving red stripes in their wake before slipping inside Draco's sleeping pants and cupping that firm, utterly delicious arse. Draco's skin was so soft, softer than silk and hot. Harry could spend an eternity just running his fingers and mouth over it.

He made a pleased murmur and sucked Harry's tongue into his mouth. Draco slipped his hand lower to start tugging Harry's sweats down when the door opened suddenly, making him jerk his head up.

"Hey Harry we've been knocking and calling for five- oh...oops." Hermione flushed a bright pink and turned her back to them, "Um Bill, lessons, downstairs."

Harry made a mortified, strangled noise low in his throat and his hands flew out of Draco's trousers. "Reversed silencing charms...bad, bad, bad idea." He was flushed and hard and aching and right now he would gladly have hexed Hermione green for interrupting.

Draco made a displeased growl and rolled off Harry, "At least without a locking charm to go along with it it's a bad idea."

"Sorry. Really I am," Hermione shifted from foot to foot, "um anyway; Bill wants you two downstairs in five minutes. I'm _really_sorry." She fled, closing the door behind her.

Making another frustrated sound Harry shifted to sit on the bed. This time he doubted even thoughts of a thong clad Dudders would help dispel his erection so instead he cast a charm on it, hissing pitifully when it felt as if a bucket of ice had been dumped on his genitalia. "Bill will find himself with warts in a very painful place I believe." He got up from the bed and reached for his clothing.

"I fully support that idea." Draco stripped off his transfigured pajama trousers and rummaged for a simple white shirt and a pair of black trousers. He dressed in irritable silence; slipping simple boots on at the last then looked over his shoulder at Harry, who was trying to get his hair to behave. His lips curved upwards. His mate was simply too adorable like that. Was it any wonder he was in love? The smile dropped off as that thought registered and shock slammed into him. Love? Was he really...fuck he was. He was arse over tits for Harry.

Harry finished pulling on his hair with his comb leaving it just as chaotic as it was when he began and his brows furrowed when he noticed Draco's expression. "Hey, are you okay? You're really pale, are you still tired?" He stepped closer. "You can stay here and rest if you want, I'll handle Bill's wrath." As incredibly corny as it sounded, Harry was willing to slay dragons for Draco's sake. He'd never asked for the role he'd been placed in but for Draco he wanted to be a hero, he wanted to do anything and everything to keep his mate happy and content.

Draco shook his head and stood up, getting a grip on himself. He could have a minor panic attack later. ""No, I'm fine," off of Harry's skeptical look he smirked, "really Harry I'm fine. No need for you to handle Bill's wrath."

"But I could, if you wanted me to." And okay...apparently Harry's tongue needed some sort of padlock on it so it wouldn't go off on its own and sprout nonsense like that. "Er...Are you ready then? We'll brave him together." Harry mentally slapped himself as he slipped into his usual sneakers and opened the door to their room, ready to go downstairs.

"He's just a big bald wolf." Draco walked out of the room and started to descend the stairs, glancing back to be sure he wasn't leaving Harry behind. "Besides it's Bill, he's more likely to embarrass us than anything else."

"Bald? I think he'd actually cry if he ended up bald. Bill is very proud of his hair." Harry chuckled and hurried after Draco, bouncing down the stairs after the blond.

"I'm very proud of what?" Bill poked his head out of the living room. He was pale after the nightwatch he'd hand and dark circles were under his eyes but he still felt better now that the moon night was over and the wolf had retreated some.

"Your ability to annoy." Harry answered easily.

"Ah, it is a skill, I admit that." Bill lowered his eyes demurely while a smirt played around his lips. "Now get your horndog arses in here, you've already kept us waiting for too long."

Draco lifted a brow, "Just remember Fuzzy Wuzzy, Slytherins don't get angry, they get even."

Sirius, who was standing with Remus the two of them having offered to help with the lessons, snickered, "Fuzzy Wuzzy? That's new."

"Careful Pads, you are of the furry variety too and Draco does seem to be in the best mood, I'd watch my steps if I were you." Remus watched the newly arrived pups carefully, something had shifted between them but he couldn't tell what it was.

Draco hitched his shirt into straighter lines, "It's called coitus interuptus which was preceded by sleep being rudely interrupted by a very _loud_barking laugh. But no, in this case Fuzzy Wuzzy means Bill as he's not fuzzy, technically."

Sirius coughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Er, sorry for waking you up?"

"What's done is done." Harry said in a bit of a tight voice, ignoring Ron's chuckle. "Maybe we should just get down to what was so important that we had to be interrupted in the first place."

"Harry my boy, so tense and grumpy...Relax." Bill thought he was hilarious and laughed loudly at himself, as Harry's expression clouded over even more.

Hermione flicked her wand subtly and had Bill's hair returning to the noxious green Fleur had hexed it into when he'd called her fat.

Sirius snickered then started cackling, "Oh too good that."

"It is rather wonderful how he clashes with himself." Remus said as he tilted his head to the side and his lips twitched as he tried to hold his laughter in.

"Wha-...Hey!" Bill's voice grew outraged when he caught sight of the end of his long, green ponytail. "Now this is just cruel and petty."

Draco held up his hands, "Don't look at me. I did not turn your hair green. I'm more likely to hex it all off."

"Horrible!" Bill held his close to vomit colored ponytail close in a protective grip, making Harry burst out laughing, a bit of the tension in his shoulders finally easing.

"Oh I'm not going to hex your hair off...yet." Draco leaned on the wall, "So what's today's lesson?"

Bill shrugged, still looking a bit miffed. "It may sound simple but it can save your life. I thought we should go out, spread out and pair up, practicing reflecting spells. Of course they can't reflect or bounce back every curse but it's a useful spell."

Draco hooked a finger in the loop of Harry's jeans, "Dibs."

Ron snorted but couldn't help but smile at the grin Harry gave Draco in response. He reached out and took Hermione's hand possessively. She would kick his ass in this but there was still no one else he wanted to pair up with.

"Fine, fine...All you lovebirds can pair up. I will walk across the grounds and taking note of your forms and no, not in any kind of dirty way." Bill sighed and went to find his jacket.

Sirius snickered, "Well it's not like there's anyone who'll be close to the form you prefer to ogle except Hermione. There's only two hens in this chicken coop."

Hermione turned towards him and smiled sweetly, "Did you just call me a hen, Sirius?"

"You are most definitely on your own here Pads, I know much better than to get into this." Remus patted him on the shoulder and took a step away from his mate. "I told you to watch your step, it wasn't only regarding the littlest Malfoy you know."

"Gee thanks Moony," Sirius held up his hands, "Now Hermione it was just a metaphor, really. I mean what else could I effectively use as a metaphor?"

She tapped her wand against her hand and lifted an eyebrow.

Draco leaned against Harry, "He's dead."

"Oh yes." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him close. "Mione can and will do things to my dear godfather that will leave good men shaking in their boots. Watch and learn Feathers, watch and learn."

"Oh come on Hermione I promise I wasn't insulting you. I mean I basically called myself a rooster."

"Accurate considering the synonyms," it was a soft drawl.

Draco had to think for a moment then snickered, "I think River just called your godfather a dick."

"Rather fitting since it seems he can't stop acting like one." Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on Snuffles, you _know_better than this and if you don't then I'm sorely disappointed in my father figure."

"Hey I'm not supposed to be the mature one. That's his job," he pointed at Remus. "I'm the crazy, reckless, fun before anything else one."

"More idiotic than fun if this is how you behave." Harry grumbled and turned to Remus. "This is what you live with every day?"

"Pretty much yes." Remus replied and put on a very sad expression. "That talk about teaching old dogs new tricks...Pure and utter crap."

Sirius pouted and folded his arms across his chest, "I can learn. I just don't want to."

Hermione shook her head and just transfigured his hair into cat ears and gave him a cat tail. With Harry and Remus ganging up on him it was rather pointless to be nasty.

Remus twitched in interest, it was strictly instinct. It was the day after the full moon and Moony was still hot blooded and close to the surface. "Why Hermione, are you giving me my very own toy to chase?" His eyes turned a lighter shade of amber and they followed the twitch of a cat ear avidly.

Sirius' eyes widened and he reached up to touch a cat ear, "Oh you didn't."

Hermione smiled, "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. I'd start running if I were you Sirius."

He took the advice and was out the door like a streak of lightening, running for the woods, "Damn it!"

Draco's lips were twitching and he bowed at Hermione, "Many thanks for the wonderful entertainment."

"See you later." Remus was hot on Sirius' heels and a loud howl was heard from outside.

Bill put a restraint on his own need to give chase and sighed deeply instead. "Well I guess they're out of today's lesson and as I rather not come across a cat and a wolf going at it in the woods we'll stay in the garden to practice."

Draco chuckled and tugged on Harry's belt loop, "Come on, let's see of we can turn each other purple."

"Mmm, I carry off purple very well, makes me look royal." Harry straightened his back haughtily and followed Draco patiently.

"Why not just buy a collar and a leash and be done with it?" Ron whispered to Hermione as they too headed outside.

She kissed his cheek, "Not unless you want one to wear too," she nodded at Harry and Draco and lowered her voice very low, "Can't you see it? They already love each other."

"I do see it." Ron nodded. "I'm happy for them but honestly, it scares me as well. It's so easy to get hurt when love is involved." Ron thought about how he had been a berk to Hermione before he'd finally gotten it together. Hurt and misunderstandings happened so easily. "And I don't think I'd mind a collar as long as you were my keeper."

She squeezed his hand, "They'll be alright. Harry's got you and me to straighten him out and Draco's got Luna."

"You're right and it is nice to see isn't it? Harry deserves to be loved like that." Ron squeezed her hand back. "And I'll never admit to saying something so incredibly mushy even at the threat of spiders."

"Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me." She jumped and threw up a shield then glared at Bill who was giving them a 'break it up and get to work' look.

"Work now, neck later." Bill said simply and glared back, his hair still disgustingly green. He showed them the incantation and wand movements for the reflective spell and sat back on his haunches to watch.

Hermione settled down to work and made a concentrated effort to not only let some of Ron's spells through but to see that they ended up hitting Bill instead of her.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. See you next chapter._


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. Love confessions, drama, fluff and innuendos.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so much for your feedback._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Nineteen.**_

Fleur hummed cheerily and turned around as the door to the kitchen opened then found herself staring at her husband. Green hair, purple skin with pink polka dots, and was that a tail?

"Don't ask; by all that is holy please don't ask." Bill looked miserable. "Just please fix it if you can." His baby brother's chosen one was a shrew, an evil, sneaky Slytherin in lion disguise.

She blinked and cleared her throat before returning him to his proper color but the tail...it was cute. All red and furry and wagging.

Bill looked over his shoulder and sighed at the sight of the monstrosity attached to his behind. "Thank you. I suppose I should be grateful for everything that went away. Hermione is evil...like the real kind of evil." The last words were whispered as Bill looked around twitchily as if afraid Hermione would jump out from nowhere.

She bit her cheek, "Why would she do zis?"

"I told you..._eeeevil_." The fluffy tail drooped. "Remind me never to take up teaching professionally after this...I suddenly understand Snape's disposition perfectly."

Draco came in and headed for the icebox, pulling out the bottle of nectar and pouring himself a glass. "Next time don't interrupt her with 'Work now, neck later.' when she and your brother are making googly eyes at each other."

"Oh Bill you didn't," Fleur looked at her mate incredulously.

"I did..." Bill curled in on himself. "But it was lesson time and we had already lost so much time due to Feathers and Harry and then Remus chasing Kitty-Sirius. I just wanted them to learn."

She tsked and started gently straightening his hair, "You should know better silly man." She kissed the tip of his nose, "For what eet ez worth, ze tail is very cute."

"I'm not supposed to be cute...I'm supposed to be dashing and dangerous." Bill's expression came very, very close to a pout. "I'm going to take a quick shower, maybe I'm lucky and it falls off in water."

Draco hummed and studied his nails, "I might be able to remove it."

Bill was torn between hope and suspicion. "Really? I remember something about Malfoy's getting even earlier on...This wouldn't be such a time now would it?"

"Oh really, I fit the punishment to the crime. It's not as though I'm going to be interrupting you and Fleur whilst you're _busy_right now am I?" Draco buffed his nails, "And I said that Slytherins get even, we also know when to capitalize on a situation. I can remove the tail," he smiled, "for a price."

"And that price would be...What exactly?" Bill narrowed his eyes even as he moved closer to the blond. He really, _really_wanted the tail gone...It looked as if it belonged on one of those small dogs muggle women carried around in handbags.

"Go pound on Sirius and Remus' door tomorrow, just after the sun rises and wake them up. See, simple."

"That's not a payment on my part." Bill looked baffled. "That's a bloody reward, done! I'll do it!" He turned his back to Draco. "Now, tail removal please."

"It'll sting a bit since it's a counter to a hex, just fair warning." Draco flicked his wand, murmuring the counter and a little blue light zapped the tail out of existence.

Bill yelped and rubbed the skin just above his bum gingerly. "Thank you." He hissed out between gritted teeth, it had more than stung. "I think I'll go for that shower anyway, after having all this hexes flung at me, I feel unclean. I'll be down shortly to help you Blossom." He leaned in to kiss his wife.

"Take your time mon amour," she met the kiss and then swatted at his bum to shoo him upstairs. Once she heard the water starting she looked at Draco knowingly, "Ze sting was unnecessary oui?"

Draco smirked and murmured lowly, "Well perhaps."

She laughed and pat him on the cheek, "Wicked enfant. 'Elp me wiz ze vegetables until my 'usband returns."

"Of course," he moved to start chopping, dicing and preparing the vegetables for dinner. As he worked he glanced over at her, "Fleur?"

"Hm? Oui petit?" She looked up from the pie she was making.

"Did you tell Bill you loved him first or did he say it before you did?" He looked down at the vegetables he was cutting as if they held the answers to the universe.

Fleur set her rolling pin aside and turned fully towards him, "I told 'im. Quoi?"

"Did...was it hard? Telling him I mean?"

"Mais oui, eet ez never easy to bare one's 'eart petite and I was worried zat 'e would zink eet was just ze veela part of me zat felt for 'im and not ze 'ole of me."

He blew out a breath, "Oh lovely, another thing to add to the pile." One hand was pushed through blond hair, scratching at the feathers buried under it all. "I am so screwed. Fleur I'm in love with Harry and I have no idea when it was I fell."

"Oh cher," she pat him gentle on the shoulder, "but zis ez good. Eet ez not just ze mating anymore."

"No but, he'll probably think it is and then there's how big of a prat I was at Hogwarts, there's no way he'd feel the same, not so soon and he might even _pity_me because I am I," he put both hands over his face, "Just kill me now, a knife to the heart would be easier because I see before me months of mooning over him, going mad with love for him until I can't keep it inside anymore and blurt it out and he'll pity me, or think I'm lying and act accordingly and then, well just imagine my heart being tossed into a stampede."

Heart pounding so hard and so fast it felt as if Harry would pass out he slowly backed out of the hallway and out the door again before either of the two blondes in the kitchen noticed him. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop; he'd just finished moving the garden furniture back into place after Ron's crazy and unintentional levitation spree after one of Hermione's hexes. Harry had only gone in because he wanted a glass of water; he couldn't believe he'd heard what he'd heard. Draco Malfoy loved him...Draco Malfoy loved _him_, weird, spazzy, speccy, short, skinny and completely un-special Harry Potter. It didn't make any sense.

Harry made his way down to the beach where he walked along the water's edge until he was far enough from the cottage to feel comfortable, then he sat down, hid behind a tall dune of sand and tall, dry grass weaving back and forth in the breeze from the ocean.

Draco thought Harry would pity him..._Pity_him, when somewhere down the line Draco had stolen both his heart and his soul completely. He loved Draco back, he loved him absolutely and unlimitedly and in a way he had never loved anyone before. It was too soon but Harry already knew it was the kind of love that would last a lifetime. It was still scary as fuck though. Harry had spent over a decade being told he wasn't worth loving, that he couldn't be loved and that no one ever would, not really. As much as he tried to tell himself that he knew that was bullshit a part of him still believed it...a rather big part to be honest.

What if Draco stopped loving him? What if he woke up one morning and realized just who Harry was and how unworthy he was to be loved by someone like Draco? _That_would make sense.

Still Harry wanted to grasp this chance, this miracle he'd been given and hold it tightly for as long as he was allowed to, before it blew up in his face as it most likely would.

How did he tell Draco that he loved him without letting him know that he had overheard Draco's confession? If Draco thought it was too soon, how could he convince him that what Harry felt was real and true? Why did everything have to be so fucking complicated and why did Harry have to analyze everything to pieces? With a groan and a silent cursing of his weird and dysfunctional mind he flopped down in the sand and looked up at the sky.

Back at the cottage Ron walked in calling for his best friend, holding Harry's jacket over his arm. He poked his head in the kitchen. "Have you guys seen Harry? He forgot his jacket when he went inside."

Draco's eyes went wide as he lowered his hands from his face, a face that had turned the color of snow and whispered, "What?"

"He went inside after we finished with the furniture." Ron repeated, not understanding why Malfoy looked so upset. "I thought I'd give him his jacket since it's the only one he has...The slob always forgets it everywhere."

"He came in?!" Draco made to say something else but like a few months previous all that came out was a chirp, he glowed and then poof, a gyrfalcon lay in the middle of a pile of clothes, chirping and squawking as it struggled and flapped frantically trying to free itself from the tangle of clothes. There was no way Harry hadn't heard his admission, no possible way, He knew how he felt now and the next time he saw his mate he'd see those green eyes clouded over with pity or worse scorn. He had to get out of here.

Fleur made a distressed sound and moved to scoop up the struggling falcon, "Draco. Draco! Shhh," she pinned his wings gently and held him to her chest, petting his head trying to soothe him, "calmez-vous cher. Eet will be fine, shhh." She bit her lip as the falcon still struggled despite his wings being pinned. She could feel his heart beating frantically and knew that he could easily have a heart attack in this form if he continued to panic so she pulled her wand and cast a stunning spell on him, petting his feathers as he went slack in her arms.

"What's wrong with him? What in the name of Salazar's bloody earlobes is going on?" Ron was pale and his blue eyes filled with concern. "Harry!" He called out; wanting his best mate to come in and fix whatever it was going on but he didn't get any reply. "Huh, I could have sworn he went inside."

"I zink eet ez best zat you not fetch 'Arry right now," she walked into the living area and settled the falcon into a chair and tucked a throw around him gently; "Draco was telling me somezing and 'Arry most likely over'eard eet, before Draco was ready to tell 'im."

"Oh bollocks, I knew these two would find a way to muck up love." Ron wasn't as stupid as people believed him to be and he understood perfectly what had happened. "I'll go find him, keep Feathers from doing anything stupid in the mean time okay?" He was out the door even before he'd finished the sentence.

Harry was actually on his way back to the cottage, his heart still pounding uncomfortably. There had been sort of a shock running through his and Draco's bond, a flash of panic and after that nothing. Harry was worried and felt a need to see his mate and make sure he was well.

Hermione looked up from where she was transfiguring some rabbits back into furniture, "Harry?" She bustled over, "Are you okay?! You've gone sheet white!" She placed her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine...I think. I need to see Draco." He pushed her hand away at the same time as he tried to give her a reassuring smile and failing miserably.

Ron came running all long, gangly limbs and bright red hair that contrasted sharply with his pallor. "Mate you need to get inside, Feathers is...I think he's in trouble. Fleur had to stun him to keep him from panicking."

Harry paled more and hurried toward Ron and the cottage. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I came in and asked if they'd seen you since you went inside and Draco freaked." Ron knew more than that but it wasn't really his place to say now was it.

"Oh fuck!" Harry cursed and in a blink he'd apparated inside once again breaking through the wards of the cottage.

He found himself facing the wand of a less than please Fleur, "Stop doing zat!" She tapped her foot in irritation, "What ez 'Ermione's favorite dessert?"

"What?" Harry frowned, he'd just heard that his mate, the man he loved was in trouble and he was supposed to remember what kind of after dinner sweet Hermione liked...Not bloody likely. He tried to peer around Fleur to see if he could see Draco somewhere. "Please Fleur, can we just to this later, I am me...I hurt...here." Harry pointed at his heart and continued to look around for Draco.

She shook her head, even though her eyes softened, "Non cherie. 'E needs time alone, unless you know what to say to 'im? Do you? Do you know 'ow to convince 'im you do not feel pity or scorn? And I am asking what 'Ermione's favorite dessert ez because I do not know and I will need to apologize later."

"I don't feel pity or scorn toward him, how could I? He's wonderful and I bloody well love him back." Harry looked miserable. "I don't know the name of Hermione's favorite dessert but it's French and chocolat-y and sort of fancy." He paused. "Please Fleur...I don't know if I'll say the right thing but I _need_him."

"Do not wake 'im, and step carefully 'Arry. 'E ez more vulnerable now zan 'e has ever been before. 'E ez in ze living room, on on of ze chairs. Do _not_let 'im flee eef 'e panics. Stun 'im eef 'e tries." She turned around and headed outside. She was going to hex Ronald silly for ignoring her warning about not fetching Harry, hence the need to apologize to Hermione.

Harry walked over to the chair and looked at the sleeping, white falcon. Harry would never hurt him on purpose and what Fleur didn't seem to understand was that Harry was just as vulnerable as Draco. He didn't transform that was true but his heart bled just as easily. He picked the bird up as gently as he could and settled in the chair with Draco resting against his chest. "You silly, silly pillock...How could you possibly think that I could _not_love you?" He whispered against the white feathers.

Outside Ron felt a shudder go through him as Fleur approached. "Um...I love you Hermione, remember that if they never find my body." After that he did the only sensible thing...He ran.

Fleur actually made a bird-like screech before tossing an impeding hex at him that had him pitching forward, "Did I NOT say not to fetch 'Arry?! Were you not listening?!" She marched over, aware of Hermione gaping at her, "Do you 'ave any idea 'ow bad an idea eet ez to mismanage such a situation as a veela en love?"

Sirius, having finally managed to reverse the transfiguration of his hair into cat ears, though he still had the tail, which had a werewolf attached to it and playing with the appendage, froze at the sight of Fleur scolding Ron while hexing him several different colors as well as other nasty jinxes, hexes, and spells including one normally used for children, a paddling hex. "Er Moony I think we missed something important."

Remus tore his gaze away from the twitching tail and looked over at the mayhem going on in front of them. "It certainly looks like it Pads, though from the way Ron is screaming maybe it's better that we weren't in the thick of things for once." He ran the sleek, black tail between his fingers.

"Stop it you devil woman!" Ron yelled and glared up at the single, glittery pink horn sticking out of his forehead as he danced around in place to avoid any more hexes. "I understand but Harry was already on his way...Not everything is about Draco and his veela-ness. My best friend matters too!"

"And 'ow would 'Arry feel eef Draco died eh?"

Hermione froze from where she'd started walking forward to try and talk Fleur down, "W-what do you mean Fleur?"

"Eef a veela falls in love wiz someone not zeir mate eet ez not as bad but perceived rejection can drive a veela mad. Eef zey perceive a rejection from zeir mate eet can kill zem and a bonded mate, 'uman or not, will follow." She looked down at Ron, "Veela physical well being is linked much more strongly to zeir emotional well being zan 'uman. Our 'earts, when zey 'urt it can manifest as physical wounds because we are so close to our emotions. I was trying to protect both 'Arry and Draco because eef somzing 'appens to Draco, 'Arry will self-destruct."

Sirius sucked in a breath and walked forward, "But, Harry would never reject Draco, even if he didn't already love the feathery menace."

She shook her head, "Eet does not 'ave to be a real rejection Sirius, only perceived. 'Arry will 'ave to be very careful of 'ow 'e handles zis now for both zeir sakes. And Draco ez in 'is primal form now which makes eet even more difficult." She looked back down at Ron, "Ze next time I tell you not to do somezing when eet comes to any of Draco's veela nature you. Will. Listen, do you understand? I love 'Arry like a brozzer and I am trying to protect and 'elp zem _both_."

"I'm really sorry Fleur, as usual I didn't think beyond the length of my nose." Ron looked absolutely distraught. He never wanted either of Harry or Draco in danger and hearing that Draco could die and Harry follow, it broke his heart. He only wanted Harry to be happy and he knew that Draco was the only one who could make him truly happy. "I don't know if it helps at all but Harry really does love Draco." Ron was feeling wretched, he deserved every hex he'd gotten and even more. If something bad happened now it would be all his fault. He was a lousy friend and it appeared he never learned, never did anything but hurt Harry. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and felt the bile rise in his throat.

Hermione went over to him and wrapped her own arms around her boyfriend, "It'll be okay, remember Harry always lands on his feet. Besides like you said, he does love Draco so he can't reject him, right Fleur?" Her chocolate brown eyes were pleading for reassurance.

Sirius' hand had found Remus' and latched on tight, his stomach clenching and roiling at the thought of something happening to their Bambi.

Fleur sighed, "Zat depends on 'ow much 'Arry ez willing to open 'imself up along ze bond. Eef Draco does not believe 'is words zen 'e must _show_'im, must let 'im feel 'is emotions through ze bond."

"If that is what it takes then Harry will do it, I have faith in the pup and you should too." Remus squeezed Sirius' hand reassuringly. "Remember all the times he has done things deemed impossible, why would he be different now when it's something that really matters to him? Let's just leave him and the littlest Malfoy alone to work this out."

Sirius nodded and leaned hard against his own mate. "Right, like Hermione says, 'Harry always lands on his feet.' He'll do so this time too."

Hermione nodded, though she was chewing the inside of her cheek hard. Harry found it difficult to open up, even to them. She still didn't know much about the Dursleys aside from the fact that they were horrid. It might not occur to Harry to let Draco in that far automatically. "W-what if Harry doesn't open up fast enough Fleur? Is there something that..."

"So long as Draco doesn't flee, oui. Zere ez a veela spell zat will put 'im ento a dreamstate zat 'Arry can enter and try to convince 'im of ze 'onesty of 'is feelings but I 'ope eet does not come down to zat."

Remus wrapped his arm tightly around Sirius' waist and nodded. "Let's hope he can convince Draco without that spell, dreamscape states are very draining and right now that's the last thing both Harry and Draco need." Remus had tried every dreamscape spell known to humanity in an attempt to be able to be with Sirius in dreams at least when Sirius was locked away and he knew how draining and fickle they are.

Ron stayed silent, not even Hermione's closeness provided any comfort now. Times like now he felt that the terrible voice inside the locket was right, he was of no use.

Fleur waved her wand and had the horn and other effects of her hexing disappearing, "You are one of ze most intelligent men I know Ronald but outside of chess you make a move before you zink. Sometimes eet ez good, ozzers not so good. You must learn to discern ze difference between zose times. I am sorry for 'exing you so much 'owever. Eet ez a...touchy subject por moi."

"It's fine, no need to apologize." Ron replied softly. "I'm just...I'm just going to see that all of the furniture is where it should be." He squeezed Hermione's hand and left for the other side of the cottage. Sometimes being around people was too much. He couldn't handle it.

Remus sighed and leaned his chin on Sirius shoulder, whispering at his mate. "They're so young, filled to the brim with emotions...Do you remember being that young, feeling everything so much?"

"Remember being that young, not really. But I still feel everything so much Moony, hence the reason I'm never gonna grow up." He turned to nuzzle at his mate's cheek. "Come on, let's go back into the forest, Fleur will screech if we're needed," he ignored her glare, "C'mon, I'll let you play with the tail some more."

"How can I refuse an offer like that?" He swooped in to kiss Sirius before walking with him back amongst the trees. "We'll be sure to be within screeching distance." He called over his shoulder.

Hermione stayed where she was, sitting on the ground, and wrapped her arms around her knees, "Well, my boyfriend feels guilty and awful now, my best friend is walking on a tightrope made of razorwire, and you look like you're about to collapse Fleur. Isn't today just lovely?"

Fleur hugged herself, "I am sorry for, losing my temper I should not 'ave said anyzing." She turned to go back into the cottage and finish with Dinner and start on dessert, instead of pie she would make chocolate _millefeuilles_.

Bill was waiting for his wife in the kitchen, he had heard the conversation from the upstairs bedroom window but he hadn't gone outside because there was nothing he could do there that would make a difference. Right now though he opened his arms and pulled Fleur close, holding her and kissing the top of her head. "I love you Blossom, don't be sad and don't take this burden on yourself, it's not your fault. None of this is." He kept on holding her and tried to give her some amount of love and comfort like she'd given him the night before.

She burrowed into his arms, "I know but I am scared Bill. I do not want to lose Draco and 'Arry like I lost my Grandmuzzer. 'Arry 'as been family sence ze tournament and Draco 'as become like a little brozzer."

"We won't lose them Rosebud; those two are meant for each other. Anyone with eyes see it and they are strong. If they waver I will personally beat the sense back into them." He rubbed the small of her back with a large hand and nuzzled her hair.

She just nestled closer to him and let herself soak up the comfort he offered. A bird's screech from the living room had her jolting and gripping Bill's shirt tightly. Draco was awake and now they'd see how things would fall out.

"Don't you screech and flap at me Draco Malfoy." Harry held the bird close and did his best to look into the falcon version of familiar gray eyes. He could feel Draco's heart racing and his own raced along with it. "We are going to talk about this, beak and claws or not."

Draco's opinion of that was made rather obvious as he redoubled his efforts to get away from Harry and preferably fly out the nearest open window, and they were talons damn it, not claws. He was not sticking around to get his heart torn up, thank you very much. His panic beat loudly in his own head and heart and he had a nasty feeling Harry could feel it too.

"Stop, please love stop it. You're hurting yourself." Harry's voice were soft and he struggled to hold on to Draco without hurting him and without getting hurt. "Look at me! Do you see any rejection, pity or scorn? Think back to the years we've known each other...We haven't always gotten along but have I ever lied to you? I love you, you knob. I love you too so why are you running from that?"

Finding his efforts to get away futile, Draco stilled and went slack in Harry's hold, a chirrup of suspicion escaping him. Harry didn't lie well or as a rule but he'd lie like a Persian rug on his father's floor if it made a friend feel better. Logic wouldn't do anything for him while he was in primal form; he was all emotion and instinct.

"So stubborn, even in featherduster form." Harry blinked at the bird in his arms behind his round lenses. "I _do_love you...Look I don't know if it's possible in this form but you're a good legilimens...Look for yourself. I give you free reign of my mind, please don't abuse it." Harry's heart was in his throat now. This was the hardest thing he'd ever done, opening up like this, revealing all there was to him, the good and the oh so bad. It was worth it though if it could make Draco trust him and his feelings.

The falcon went from a dejected slump to picking his head up with a curious chirp and carefully, cautiously picking his way along the bond. Using the bond would keep him from seeing anything Harry wasn't ready to share, feeling only the emotions connected to people. He riffled through the staff of Hogwarts, the Weasleys, Granger, all of that was love, aside from Snape which held a special kind of loathing, a brief brush over Harry's relatives that strengthened his resolve not to push his mate on that subject, then he found the image of himself in Harry's mind. He twitched at the positively angelic image his mate had built up of him, flattering but very inaccurate, then delved into the emotions associated with him. He tasted frustration, exasperation, amusement, a little fear, but then a love so deep and strong it staggered him. That love washed over him like summer sunlight and he felt like he could bask in it all day. He probably would have if it hadn't been for that little bit of fear he'd sensed in his mate.

He understood that fear and opened himself up to Harry and beckoned him to look as well, to allay his own fears.

Harry followed Draco's invitation tentatively, concentrating on their bond and the feelings relating to it. This wasn't really necessary, he didn't doubt Draco's feelings, not how they were now but he appreciated that Draco did this, put them as equals. He did feel Draco's love for him and it was enough to bring him to his knees, figuratively speaking. Still entwined in each other's minds Harry reached out, he didn't know if he said it loud or not but but the sentiment was there. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

On the outside Draco's body released the primal form and Harry soon had a naked Malfoy in his lap, arms twined around his mate's neck. He heard Harry both in his mind and outside it and moved closer to return the words along with an apology for being such a pillock.

Green eyes widened but Harry wasn't complaining, running his hands up and down the silky skin of Draco's back. Having the man he loved, naked and pliant in his lap was like as if all Christmases and Birthdays had come at the same time. "No more doubts okay, for either of us...I love you and fuck you're hot."

Draco nosed and scented at Harry's throat, "Gutter mind. I love you too. Scary shite."

"Well you're right there, on my lap...All pretty and naked and pale and..._Naked_. You try and keep your mind out of the gutter then." Harry pouted but kept his arms around Draco. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping and starting all of this. I didn't mean to and I didn't mean to upset you...I think we'll both have to work on staying and listening instead of fleeing when we get scared."

"I wouldn't have even known you'd heard if Ron hadn't come looking for you so don't apologize for that and I just managed to upset myself but yes we do need to learn not to run away from each other."

Harry stabbed his fingers into Draco's hair and pulled the other down for a very heated kiss, made so much better because of the love they shared and now Harry wasn't afraid to show it. "Well we have the time now to figure things out...You are _mine_now Draco Malfoy and I'm not planning on letting you go. Although we should probably find you some clothes, regrettable as it is before we have a repeat performance from this morning."

Draco nipped at Harry's bottom lip, "Tonight then? And you're mine too Harry Potter, no others need apply unless they want a veela fireball going up their-"

"Eep! Gah!" Hermione turned around from where she'd started walking through the living room and headed right back outside, "Why me? That's what I'd like to know. Why me? Why do I have to be the one subjected to Malfoy's naked arse and-" her voice grew quieter until all that was left was silence and two men staring after her.

"Yeah...Clothes, good idea." Harry blinked and blinked again before bursting out in laughter. "If she didn't sound honestly upset I would be rather cross that she keeps ogling your arse, thinking that maybe she planned it. She's certainly smart enough." He unwrapped his arms from around Draco. "Come on gorgeous; let's get you covered before the next interruption. Tonight you'll be on locking charm detail."

"My arse is a gift to humanity I'll have you know," he slid out of Harry's lap, "she's just disappointed that she's stuck with Weasley's. Mind putting a glamour on me so I don't embarrass Fleur as she's in the kitchen, with full view of the stairs?"

"I certainly feel gifted by your arse so you won't hear any arguments from me." Harry chuckled and shrouded Draco in a glamour so that they wouldn't disturb any senses by parading a naked Draco upstairs. "There you go though I'm very sad to miss out on the view." He tilted his head to the side. "The Gryffindor shirt makes up for it a bit though."

"The what?!" He looked down at himself and growled at the red and gold Gryffindor crest on the fake shirt, "Oh you are dead."

Harry snickered. "You'll have to catch me first, won't you?" He darted up from the chair and tore out of the room. He thought Draco looked very cute in Gryffindor colors.

"Oh I'll catch you alright! Just you wait!" First though he needed real clothes and his wand.

Fleur smiled and leaned back against Bill in relief at the scene, "Thank goodness."

"See, no losing them. All is well Blossom...Now we just have to hope and pray that they remember their silencing charms. I have a feeling those two will spend a lot of time in their room from now on." Bill leaned down to kiss her neck. "Remember when we were newly in love?"

She chuckled and continued to make the dessert, "We christened every piece of furniture and every room in ze 'ouse."

"I know." Bill said almost wistfully. "The only awkward thing about that was that we still lived in the Burrow back then. I think that was why Mum gave us this table; she could never bring herself to eat from it again."

She giggled, "We were awful." She turned her head and brushed her lips over his chin, "go get your brother and tell 'im all ez well."

"Mmm, I'll try." Bill sobered as he kissed the tip of his wife's nose. "Ron carries a rather large darkness inside him, not evil or anything like that but...Dark. I don't know how to explain it. I'll kick it out of him though."

"Take 'Ermione wiz you, I zink she will manage well eef you cannot." She shooed him out of the room.

"Hermione, are you done moon gazing for the moment? If you are let's go fetch pickles." Bill called out after his sister in law.

"Bill do you want the tail back?!" Hermione came back into view scowling at him, hands on her hips.

"Not really no...But come on, it's funny. You've seen Malfoy's bum more than Harry I think." He grinned at her. "Now unwrinkle that pretty forehead and let's get little Timmy out of the well."

"You are not funny." She stalked past him and unerringly found Ron hidden in the treeline near the garden, "Ron?"

"Yeah?" He turned so he could look at his girlfriend, sitting on a boulder just beneath a large evergreen. "Is everything alright?"

She walked over and stood in front of him, cupping his face in her hands, "Everything's fine, aside from a little mental scarring on my part."

"Good, not your mental scarring but the other part...It's good." He rested his hands on her hips.

"So very well spoken, politics have lost a true talent in you little brother." Bill caught up with them. "Dinner is almost ready; it's time to come inside."

Her posture went from gentle and affectionate to shielding. She knew exactly how much Ron felt inferior to his brothers and how much it hurt him to be the object of hard teasing when he was already wounded and she was not about to let Bill get away with hurting her boyfriend. Ron already felt guilty from when he'd left them earlier in the year and she knew he still felt the guilt from fourth year when he'd abandoned Harry out of jealousy and now this. Harry was like a little brother to Ron and he was hurting knowing that he could have messed things up in a deadly way. Hermione actually growled at Bill in irritation, "I am going to make that tail a permanent fixture Bill Weasley. If you can't be a nice, supportive big brother then bugger the bloody fucking hell _off_!"

Bill's jaw practically hit the ground and he looked between Hermione and Ron. He felt a twinge of regret when he saw the actual hurt in his brother's eyes. He didn't mean to make things worse, he had only tried to defuse a tense situation and apparently he had failed epically. "Okay, okay...Take your time and come in when you're ready. Things really are good though, just so you know." He gave the two of them a last look and walked back towards the cottage. Maybe he and Ron needed to sit down and really talk sometime soon.

"He was just being Bill, he didn't mean anything bad by it." Ron kept his hands on Hermione leaning his face against her.

She ran her hands through his hair, "Maybe but I think it's time they stop treating you like the little brother to pick on. You respect them too much to snarl back love so I'll do the snarling. You've done more fighting in this war than all of them. Bill may have been scarred by Greyback but you've got the scar up here," she touched a thin white scar near his hairline from first year when he'd sacrificed himself so she and Harry could go on, "the one down on your leg from third year when Sirius grabbed you, these," she traced her fingers over the scars on his arms that he'd gotten in the Department of Mysteries, "you got splinched earlier this year, sorry about that again, you've been poisoned, faced Death eaters without flinching, seen horrors that most would never survive, and you took on that locket more often to spare me and Harry from it. You're a warrior and you deserve the respect that you've bled for. Harry, you and I tease each other but we know when to stop and be serious, Bill doesn't yet but it's time he learned."

"You make it sound special, like I'm sort of hero which we both know that I'm not. All those things you mention, they're only circumstances, things that just happened." Ron tilted his head, rested his chin on her midriff and looked up at her. "Thank you though, for seeing things no one else sees and for being you. I love you Hermione, I don't think I tell you that enough but I really, really do. I'm not the person you speak of here...Not really but you...You make me want to be better, do better, to be the kind of man you deserve."

She shook her head, "But you _are_a hero Ron. You've saved my life and Harry's life more than once and if we'd let you you'd stand in front of us and take on Curly himself. But it's not great deeds that make a hero. You'd call the Aurors heroes right? But they'd tell you they're just doing their jobs. What makes a hero is what's in their heart and even when you've completely shown your arse," she leaned down to brush a kiss over his forehead to take the sting of that out, "you've always had a good heart with loads of courage and love. You have flaws but they make you perfectly human and I love you all the more for them, even when you drive me demented."

A small smile crept over his features at that. "Well I have to keep you on my toes don't I? What fun is perfection after all?" He appreciated everything she said and he understood where she came from with it and for Hermione's sake Ron would try even harder. He just wouldn't let her know that. She was such an incredible woman and she deserved the very best. For some reason though she had settled with him and Ron would do his very, very best to make sure she never had to regret it. "I'm sorry for having been a git...Again. I promise I wasn't out here sulking, I just needed to breathe."

"I know love." She smiled down at him, "Sometimes we all need a little space. If I'd have thought you were sulking I'd have been here ringing a peal over your head about it. Harry and Draco really are alright. Though I really, really wish I wasn't the one who keeps walking in on them. Why can't Bill be subjected to the sight of that pasty pale, uninspiring arse instead?"

Ron made a horrified sound just a bit tinged with amusement. "Poor darling, you must be scarred for life. Tell me...Is he feathered there too?"

Her brows rose and her lips twitched before she laughed and kissed him. Only her Ron. "I didn't take the time to notice and I don't particularly want to examine the memory." She hugged him, "Come on, I believe Fleur has meat pie for us and I smelled chocolate."

"I can't say no to meat pie, especially when it's made after Mum's recipe." He got up from the boulder and wrapped a long arm around her shoulders. "Let's go then, with Bill and Sirius at the table we have to be quick to be fed at all."

She slipped her arm round his waist and tucked her hand into his back pocket as they walked back to the cottage.

Draco glanced out of the window and saw them, "Ah here they are." He opened the back door, "Better hurry, the bottomless pits are barely leashed."

"We're coming, stab them with a fork if they get unruly." Ron shouted back, smiling when he saw that Draco really was fine and just as haughty as usual. He led Hermione to the table, nodded an apology to Fleur and sat down between Harry and his girlfriend for a nice meal.

Hermione smiled and brushed her fingers over Ron's thigh before setting to her food with gusto.

Sirius snickered, "I think you're rubbing off on our girl here Ron."

"Not yet today but there's still time." Ron replied cheekily and practically attacked his meat pie. Being depressed and inferior really made you work up an appetite.

"Ron..." Harry sighed.

"What? I'm not the one getting caught in the buff all the time, you my friend cannot complain about this." Ron spoke around the food in his mouth before shoveling more in.

Draco gave the redhead a glare, "Technically Harry's not the one getting caught naked either. It's my arse that keeps getting spied on and I would like to point out that the first time was _not_my fault."

"Ugh don't remind me," Hermione wrinkled her nose, "in my defense I did knock."

Sirius snickered, "Poor Hermione, getting stuck viewing Feathers' hideous bum."

"Oi! My arse is a work of art, stop laughing!" Draco scowled and pouted at the table that had exploded in laughter.

"Don't worry, I am _very_fond of your bum." Harry reached over and petted Draco's hand before returning his attention to his meal, a slight smirk on his lips.

"That's information I really don't need Harry." Bill complained bitterly. "It was bad enough when you were with Gin, I always got an incest vibe from that...Malfoy here is practically my stepson now with the way my Blossom coos and cuddles him. Hands above the blankets from now on."

Draco's eyes gleamed in a way that had those better acquainted with his evil ways exchanging looks, "Really? Well I suppose if I can't be subtle, there's this thing Harry does with his tongue that makes my eyes roll back in my head especially when he uses it on my-"

"Okay and stop." It was Remus who interrupted, noticing how his mate had started to twitch. "Either you will drive Pads into a seizure or you will spur him into comparing and competing with skills best not talked about in good company...I don't fancy either of those options so let's just change the subject...Please."

A redfaced Harry nodded gratefully.

Draco sipped his nectar and studied Bill's very red face, "That's fine; I've made my point in any case."

Sirius got over his horror and snickered, "You are definitely an evil little git."

"As evil as they come, I am very happy you're on our side Feathers, I must admit that much." Ron stared in almost awe at his best friend's...boyfriend? Partner? Lover? Oh who cared what the label was anyway. "If you are Bill's stepson though...You do realize that that makes you a Weasley don't you? Ickle Feather's Weasley...Mum will be overjoyed, her first grandson. Expect knitted hats and booties."

Draco smiled at him, "You do realize that also means you're related to my parents yes?"

"Um...I had kind of repressed that little fact. Mostly because your parents scare the living shite out of me and I still want to kick your father in the nads for what he did to Ginny." Ron flushed. "Other than that I think our family gatherings would be a hoot and a half."

Harry pictured a Weasley family party complete with chaos, Weasley sweaters, the twins pranks and a whole lot of Dung bitter brew...Then he tried to imagine the regal Malfoy's there as well...He couldn't do it. The two families seemed to truly come from two different worlds. They'd never discussed it but Harry couldn't help but wonder how Lucius and Narcissa would take to get Harry halfblood Potter in the family. Harry would try his best with them because he knew how much Draco loved them but he had his doubts that they would truly feel at ease in each other's company. He just hoped they wouldn't make things difficult for Draco because of his choice.

Draco pondered it for a moment. His mother bent more easily than his father and truth be told he had this strange feeling that she'd get on famously with Molly Weasley. Lucius on the other hand, "Hm, perhaps when that happens we should make our fathers check their wands at the door."

Sirius snorted, "Arthur would still clock Lucy if he pissed him off enough though."

"_Why_do you call my father that?"

"Because it pisses him off," Sirius drank from his water cup, "and I do so revel in pissing Lucius off."

"Check your wand at the door too then."

"Probably needed." Remus nodded. "It goes both ways though. All through us growing up Lucius called Pads for Siri-wuss, they just haven't grown out of that stage yet." He leaned in and tugged on Sirius' hair. "One thing Sirius has never been though is a wuss, he's always had too much balls for his own good."

"Oh now that's just not fair," Draco groused, "you're practically setting him up and I can't take the bait."

Hermione smiled, "I can, Sirius has more balls than brains."

"Oi!" Sirius stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hmmm." Remus made a considering sound in the back of his throat. "When you say that Miss. Granger, you have to remember that Sirius here graduated from Hogwarts with grades that well matches the ones you have. Worst of all the bastard never had to study, he got it anyway. This happened even though Sirius was sorted into the house he least expected to end up in, while he was working hard to become an animagi simply to keep me company, while moving out of the only home he'd ever known to start over again and while a war no one wanted to talk about happened right beneath our noses." Remus looked over at his mate, eyes shining with love and pride. "No matter the size of his balls the word I would use to describe him is brilliant."

Sirius turned red even while Hermione lifted a brow.

"Remus this is me you're talking to, I looked up his grades and records in third year. I stand by the fact that he's got more balls than brains."

Draco quirked a brow, "In other words, one hell of a pair Granger?"

She smirked, "Mmmhmm that get in the way of the brains now and again." She couldn't help being just a teeny, tiny bit mean. If Sirius had used his brains and not his temper the night Harry's parents had died then Harry would never have been given to the Dursleys. He'd have grown up loved and probably a little bit spoiled like all children should be.

Sirius squeezed Remus' leg under the table affectionately, "I hate to admit it, but she's right."

"She most often is." Remus nodded. "Doesn't matter though, I'm rather fond of the shape and size of your balls." He smiled and went back to his food, as always famished after the moon. It seemed strange that the full moon was yesterday; so much had happened since he'd found those potions by his bedside last night.

"Likewise Moony."

Fleur shook her head, "You are all awful. None of you know proper dinner conversation."

Draco coughed, "My apologies Fleur. Collective male mentality and all. Poor River was just going with the flow."

"She's spent the last seven years between those two." Bill pointed toward Harry and Ron. "Of course she's become depraved and I just realized how wrong the first sentence sounded."

Harry chuckled as Bill colored. "I think Mione has heard pretty much every sad joke about being friends with two guys, I'm suspecting it's the same with your Pants." He nodded to Draco.

Fleur reached over at pat her husband on the shoulder and slid an extra serving of meat pie onto his plate. "Zat ez ze price for growing up in a boarding school environment. Girls lose zeir right to modesty."

Draco snorted, "I'm not sure Pansy ever had that. She was the one coming up with the jokes. Got some sort of prurient thrill out of making the breakfast table uncomfortable."

Bill beamed at his wife and dug into his second helping of pie, then his face fell. "Wait, what? Did someone make you lose your modesty? Do I need to go to France and break some bones?"

Harry snorted, deep down Bill and Ron were so alike it was scary.

Fleur lifted a brow, "Mon amour I was a quarter veela in a school of 'ormonal teenagers, ze jokes wrote zemselves," she leaned over to kiss his cheek, "I made myself better by not responding or joining in on ze ribald 'umor. Plus I was Madame's favorite as a creature blood, she protected me from ze ozzers."

Hermione smiled, "She practically glowed when your name came out of the Goblet. I think she sees you as a baby sister or niece."

Ron nodded. "It was clear to anyone how proud she was of you. Now I guess she's taken your baby sister under her wing. How is Gabrielle by the way?"

"Charming 'alf ze school. Gabrielle was always warmer zan I," her entire being lit with pride, "she could make friends wiz anyone. She will 'ave an easier time of eet."

Bill kissed his wife's cheek. "She's a charmer but you are plenty warm Blossom, I wouldn't want you any other way."

Fleur waved him off, "I am surrounded by charmers eet seems," she got up and fetched the dessert, "_millefeuilles_made wiz chocolate creme and milk chocolate."

Hermione sat up straighter and actually made a happy squeal that had Draco staring at her.

"Harry," he looked over at his mate, "did Hermione actually squeal?"

Grinning Harry nodded. "It's a rare occurrence but it does indeed happen, mostly when she has this dessert. Tempt her with this and she'll even write your potions essay for you...Believe me it's the truth."

Ron only looked at Hermione, looking absolutely besotted.

Remus was looking almost as happy as Hermione as he eyed the dessert. Chocolate in any form was wonderful but this; oh it was a dream of decadence in your mouth as you tasted it.

Draco slipped a piece onto his plate and one for Harry before the wolves could fall upon the rest, "I will file that away for future reference."

Hermione gave him a look, "Malfoy if it supplies me with chocolate _millefeuilles_you can etch it into stone for all I care," she scooped up a bite and made a soft moan.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Remus did the same. Sex moans at the dinner table, he was fairly certain that silence and locking charms would be used in every room tonight. Certainly it would be used in his and Remus' room.

Fleur chuckled at the reactions and relaxed completely, pleased that things were falling back into pattern. At least there would peace until they headed to Hogwarts.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. See you next chapter._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. Back to Hogwarts, some naughtiness between a certain pink haired girl and a Headmaster.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so much for your feedback._

_Please enjoy this chapter, it's a little on the short side but necessary all the same._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Twenty.**_

Tonks chuckled as Amycus got stuck in the swamp that the Weasley twins had left behind when they left Hogwarts, the castle had listened to her plea and the male Carrow found it much harder to perform his creepy stalking act these days. She whispered a silent thanks to the castle before hurrying her steps to gather the latest batch of potions in one of the secret hallways. Snape had gotten a message through yesterday that they were there. All of Hogwarts was thrumming with a silent energy now, especially after Ginny had succeeded in delivering the note to Pansy Parkinson. Something was in the air and Tonks wondered just when it would all blow up.

Snape was, for once out of his office and patrolling the halls. He felt the castle's energy and the images that flashed through his mind now assured him that Potter would be coming soon. Hogwarts felt extremely pleased by that. Since he, and he suspected the rest of the staff excepting the Carrows, had been feeding the flowers found in their offices or quarters the castle had become even more energetic in her defense of the students. He wondered how long it had been since Albus had fed the plant before his death. He came upon the swamp corridor and lifted a brow, "Amycus how in Salazar's name did you get yourself stuck in the Weasley swamp?"

"This bloody pile of rocks is cursed." Amycus cursed and struggled to get out of the swamp only to get stuck even worse. "It wasn't here when she walked across the floor, then it was." His eyes glowed with hatred and obsession. This assignment was getting less cushy by the day. It was hard when the building you were in seemed to work against you. When the Lord and Master came though it would all change. Amycus would be patient until then.

"She?" Severus concealed his irritation, he knew which she the other man referred to and he did _not_like it. "Were you trying to catch up to a student?"

"No, I was shadowing the halfblood masking as a professor." He sneered. "She disappears at times and I _will_find out where she goes. That woman is up to something and I am not going to let her do anything to try and alter the Dark Lord's plans."

Snape reached down with one hand, grabbing the front of Amycus' robes and pulling sharply, yanking him out of the muck and 'accidentally' dropping him on the floor in an ignominious heap. "Amycus I have seen you watching her," his voice was low, almost pleasant in tone, a warning if ever there was one, "and, as she was an Auror and you are not being subtle about your...interest, so has she. Has it possibly occurred to you that she disappears to deliberately avoid you and you alone?"

Amycus scrambled to get up from the floor, pulling his wand out to banish the mud and muck from his dark robes. "No it hasn't occurred to me." His face twisted into a sneer. "You're right about a few things though. Yes I watch her because a halfblood bitch like her should learn her place. And yes she used to be an Auror, doesn't that concern you? One doesn't just stop being a warrior for their precious light side. She is here for a purpose, planning something and I will not stop until I know what it is."

"Why would it concern me Amycus?" He lifted a brow, "I know exactly where Professor Tonks goes when she disappears." He took two steps forward, "And if I am not concerned about it then neither should you be or rather," he fiddled with his wand, "I am telling you to move your interest elsewhere."

Dark eyes narrowed and slid to Snape's wand as he gripped his own tighter. "You may not be concerned but I'm betting the Dark Lord would still be interested. You can tell me to do a lot Snape but you're really not the master of me and I do not have to obey. I have been given my own mission from the Dark Lord's own lips and I will continue to carry it out as I see fit. Take it up with the Lord if you have a problem with it."

Snape slid closer, "Oh I will if I deem it necessary. You are missing my point Amycus, Nymphadora Tonks is _mine_and I dislike others attempting to trespass on what belongs to me. Why do you think she came here instead of, oh going to America to launch a counter-offensive as most of her former colleagues have done. You may watch whomever else you please but you will leave Nymphadora to me."

Amycus gritted his teeth. What Snape said made perfect sense but he didn't want to hear it. He _wanted_ Tonks, the witch had become a poison in his blood, he couldn't close his eyes without seeing her, the way her skirts rode up and how her tight shirts stretched over her breasts. Oh he wanted her and he would have her, Snape's woman or not. He would just have to be smarter about it. Tonks couldn't watch her back every second and even Snape had to look away some time. He would bide his time but he _would_ taste her before he broke her. He gave Snape a short bow, his knuckles white around his wand. "As you say..._Sir_."

Severus stepped back and let him leave, eyes narrowed on the retreating form. If Tonks had heard him say that to Amycus she'd likely hex him into oblivion but it had been the most effective way to give her space. Of course there was also the part of him that wanted it to be true. He rested one hand on the castle wall. He wanted to be able to call Tonks his, to have her call him hers, to be able to hold her and to love her, as impossible as that was. He was falling for her, painfully so as he knew the odds of such a thing turning out well were quite low and all he could really do was try to protect her without crushing her wings.

"Aww you helped him up, I was hoping for more taunting." Tonks shrunk her moleskin bag and hid it under the teacher's robes as she came back around the corner of the hallway. "Is everything alright...Severus?" The man looked almost pained and it worried Tonks more than what was probably good for her. The more time she spent with him the more her feelings grew; it was much more than a simple crush and respect now. She wanted him, wanted to be the one he could lean on when he had to take care of everyone else. She knew it was a fantasy but she couldn't help how she felt.

He straightened and turned, hitching his robes into straight lines once more. "Yes of course Professor Tonks. As for him, I assumed you'd rather not like to have him leering at you as you traversed past the swamp." Nor risk him hexing her when her back was turned.

"You've got a point there, wrong day to wear this skirt with him stuck shoulders deep in the swamp, he would have gotten a free peep show of the pattern of my knickers...It's kittens today." Oh why couldn't she ever keep her mouth shut and not say something completely inane every time she saw Snape. She wanted to beat her head against the wall in embarrassment.

He had to actually bite his tongue to keep from saying something untoward about that, instead he cleared his throat and looked at the wall, "Yes well, all the better I got him out of the swamp then."

"Yes...So thank you for that then." She looked down at her feet, covered in heavy leather boots. "And for the other thing, the ones I went to pick up...Thank you for that too."

"You're welcome. It-" he broke off when a rumble echoed through the hall and stones started shifting all of a sudden, the corridor seeming to get pinched off at either end.

"What the?" Gray eyes grew large and for once her movements weren't awkward and clumsy as she drew her wand and her Auror training kicked in. Tonks looked around for any sort of threat but she couldn't see one. They just seemed to be locked inside, the corridor having turned into a small square room, the swamp having disappeared as well. "What's this?"

Severus frowned, "I don't know. Hogwarts?" Not even a magical tingle answered him and he went to a wall, wand drawn to start tapping and see if he could coax the stones to move. The second he touched the wall with magic he was slapped with a sting that made him drop his wand. "Apparently the castle wants us to stay here."

"Okay..." Tonks took a deep breath. "I suppose this might be a bad time to tell you that I get a little bit agitated in close quarters with no windows then." She looked around the small room nervously, stepping closer to Snape unconsciously, not even trying to use magic of her own. If Snape couldn't move Hogwarts then she knew she wouldn't be able to either.

"You're claustrophobic?" He turned towards her and stepped closer as well to offer comfort of another person's presence.

"A teensy, tiny bit yes." She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him. "I managed to lock myself into Mum's linen chest when I was four and it took hours for my parents to find me, they thought I was outside with a friend and her Mum. I thought I would die among towels and sheets and since then...We'll close spaces are not my favorite thing."  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "I can't imagine Hogwarts will keep us in here for long. She doesn't feel angry and even if she was she'd let us out when we were needed."

"I know you're right, Hogwarts is not malicious, there must be a reason for this too, I just can't figure out what it is." She relaxed into his touch and stepped even closer, until she could rest her head on his shoulder. "It's nice of her to leave the lights on at least. I would freak if it was dark as well."

He hesitantly slipped his arm around her and indulged himself by running his hand over her hair. Pink and spiked it might be but it was also surprisingly soft. "I'm at quite a loss myself but I suppose whatever it is we'll figure it out eventually."

"Yeah...okay, eventually." She shivered pleasantly at the feelings of his fingers brushing across the skin of her neck every now and then. "So anything new you could tell me?"

"Such as?"

"Anything really, just distract me please." Tonks rubbed her cheek against the surprisingly soft fabric of his robes. "The plant certainly seems to be thriving don't you think? There's even a tiny sapling that's sprouted in my quarters though I have to guard Fillion from eating it all the time."

"Fillion is your cat I take it?" He pulled her to sit with him, backs against a wall, still keeping his arm around her and his hand stroking her hair. "Yes the plant is thriving and so are the wards as a result. Hogwarts is getting closer to completely ejecting the Carrows as well though I don't think she will before Potter arrives."

She looked at him sideways before nuzzling even closer. If this was the only chance she would have to be this close to him than she would take it and do her best to treasure it. "I don't think we'll have to wait all that long for that to happen. Though I wouldn't weep if Hogwarts decided to get rid of the Carrows earlier still."

He savored her closeness, the press of the slender body next to his in a secret closeted part of himself. He was an old hand at living on small moments and memories and this was likely to become one of those. "Things are coming to a head for all of us." He looked up at the ceiling, "Have you heard of whether Potter has bonded to my godson or not?"

"They have, quite recently." She let out a sigh of contentment and captured his free hand in both of hers, drawing patterns on the pale skin with her fingertips. "The Order's grapevine was quite a buzz with that news. Apparently Sirius' words were that the cub and the bird had boinked and bonded."

Years of tension seemed to melt from him and a rare smile curved his lips. "Good," he chuckled. He'd like to have seen Albus' face in the afterlife when Potter and Draco had bonded. All those fine manipulations and his death for naught.

"You should do that more often." Tonks reached up with one hand and traced a finger along the corner of his mouth, as light as a feather. "Smile I mean."

"Should I happen to survive this mess you might very well see more of such an expression." His eyes glimmered just a bit with unholy amusement knowing that the Dark Lord had to have had a splitting headache after Draco and Potter's bonding. It was petty but anything that made him uncomfortable made Snape a pleased man.

"You shall survive...I command it. I will have it no other way." Tonks gnawed on her bottom lip as her mind whirred with thoughts. She shouldn't push things, she knew that. At least now she had Snape's friendship and it was such a huge risk that doing what she thought about would ruin everything. However she wasn't a Black for nothing, going after what you wanted was part of their DNA and being this close to the one she loved and not being able to do anything about it was killing her. Her skin thrummed and her entire being reached out for the man beside her. Making her decision she shifted and slid into his lap, straddling him. Tonks took Snape's face between her hands and looked into his eyes. "I haven't found you just to lose you to this bloody war. So you _will_survive."

Severus couldn't have been more caught off guard had Minerva walked up to him and started dancing the futterwacken but never let it be said that he wasn't the type to grab at an opportunity when it came. His hands fell to her hips and he looked into the soft gray irises, "Does that mean what I'm hoping it does?"

"It means I've been crazy about you since the summer after the Great Git's return three years ago." She held his gaze and shifted her hips as she leaned down and let her breath was over his mouth. "And it means I'm hoping you could learn to feel the same." She closed the last distance and sealed their lips together.

He returned and took control of the kiss as soon as her lips on his registered, sliding his mouth against hers and drawing her bottom lip in and sucking gently before tugging on it with his teeth. He pulled back and murmured, "I don't have to learn, I already do feel the same." He kissed the corner of her mouth, "You're an insidious lady, sneaking up on me like that, brightening everything up and making me half mad with longing Dora."

"Sneaky, that's my middle name." She smiled brightly at him, her fingers caressing his jaw and neck as she kissed him again. "I long for you too Severus, so much. Don't go mad though; let's do something about it instead." He tasted of saffron and cloves, spicy, sharp and contrasting; much like the man himself and Tonks liked his taste. His hands were so warm on her hips, even through the fabric of her clothes and she couldn't wait to feel them against her bare skin. She took one of his hands and placed it under the hem of her skirt on her thigh as she went back to kissing him enthusiastically.

He made a soft growling sort of sound and stroked the skin under his hands as he ran his tongue over her lips in teasing flicks. It was a flavor of sunshine and citrus, lively and warm just as she was and positively addicting to a man who'd been locked in a dank, cold dungeon for far too long. He slid one hand up her back to press her chest against his, her slender curves and pert breasts feeling far too good even through the layers of his robes.

It was insane, she was already shaking and her breasts had drawn into puckered peaks just by being pressed against him. They were both fully clothed but she had never felt like this before. Her skin seemed to be a living entity of its own, just waiting and longing for Severus' touch. Tonks opened her mouth with a sighing moan and let her tongue press against the one teasing her until they slid and twirled together as she tasted more of him. Tonks couldn't keep her hands still, they were in his hair, gripping his shoulders, plucking at the tiny buttons of his robes as she pressed tighter against him, moving her hips in a tiny rocking movement.

He explored her mouth with his tongue, running it over the ridges on the roof of her mouth and his hand started sliding up from her thigh to cup her bum.

"Eep!" The sound of what was most definitely a student crashed over him like a bucket of cold water and his eyes snapped open from where they'd fallen closed to see the back of Ginny Weasley shifting uncomfortably in the restored corridor.

Tonks groaned and buried her face in the crook of Severus' neck. "I hate you so much right now Ginny...Go away!" Still the moment was ruined and their privacy gone. As much as she wanted to they couldn't continue this on the floor of a public corridor. They would continue it though, first chance they had, Tonks would make sure of that.

"I'd like to, I really, really would and I'm sorry but we need Dittany and badly." Ginny ran a hand through her hair, "Brian Slane's in a bad way."

"Bloody, horrible Carrows." Tonks growled and clambered off Severus and got back on her feet. She reached inside her robes and unshrunk her bag, handing it to Ginny. "Here, go to him, I'll be right there." She returned her gaze to Severus, wanting to talk to him before they had to part, wanting to make sure that he didn't see what happened as a one off or a mistake.  
He was rebuttoning his robes, the sound of Miss Weasley fleeing footsteps echoing down the corridor, and looked at her, "You realize this is going to complicate both our lives immeasurably."

"I do...But I want this, want you, want us." She looked up at him. "Please don't tell me that's impossible, I love you." Her heart ached uncomfortably as she waited for his reply. "I think it could be something worth fighting for."

He cupped her face in his hands and brushed a soft, gentle kiss over her lips, "So long as you're certain you want this Dora, we'll fight for it."

"Good, because there's nothing I'm more sure of than this." Tonks gave him a relieved smile and wrapped her arms tightly around him for a short hug. "I have to go now but can I come see you later?"

"Yes, so long as you watch your back. Amycus has not given up." He ran one hand down then back up her back.

"I'll be careful, be sure you are too." She pressed another kiss against his lips and whispered a short goodbye before running down the corridor, robes fluttering and the heavy soles of her boots echoing through out the castle, all sense of grace gone as usual.

He watched her go a fond kick to his lips then turned in a billow of robes to return to his office and arrange a meeting with Minerva. Now that Potter had bonded with Draco and things were finally lightening he'd need her assistance in keeping Hogwarts safe when the war came knocking on her doorstep.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. See you next chapter._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. Harry and the gang finally make it to Hogwarts.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so much for your feedback and lovely comments. We read each and every one of them and they warm us like hot chocolate on a cold and snowy day._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Twenty-One.**_

Harry closed his rucksack and looked around the room that had been his and Draco's for the last few months. He was actually sad to leave it, it was where he had made love to, bonded and fallen in love with his veela boy. Not to mention that it had been nice living in the cottage with Fleur, Bill, Sirius, Remus and of course Ron and Hermione. They'd been a family. He knew that they still were but once again things were about to change. Even if they were lucky enough to come through the other side of the war they couldn't return to this, life would move on and change. Harry supposed he was just feeling nostalgic, that and nervous. This was it, it was time to get the ball rolling. "Do you have everything?" He looked across the room at Draco.

He nodded, looking around once more himself. They were getting ready to walk into a battle and though the veela nature of him protested Harry being put into that kind of danger he knew they had to go. He'd miss the idyllic time here but they'd come back now and again because they'd both survive this. He wouldn't stand for anything else. He held a hand out to his mate, "Come on. Let's get downstairs with the others," he smiled at the curling wards painted over Harry's cheeks.

"Hmm, I look like I've been attacked by a deranged toddler armed with a quill and ink bottle. Not in too much hurry to go downstairs and be laughed at." He plucked at the amethyst geode around his neck, the owl carving and driftwood snake already wrapped carefully in cloth and packed in an unbreakable box. He treasured everything Draco had given him, except for the rat. "But you're right, it's time to go."

Draco twined his fingers with Harry's and walked out of the room and down the stairs to see the others all geared up and ready to fight. It was interesting to see them all in dragonhide leathers with extra scaled layers over the more vulnerable spots and wands in holsters. "Ah, I almost forgot," he turned to Harry and handed him a wand, "I asked Bill to contact Ollivander to get this made for you. I know you don't _need_it technically but you use less of your magic when you use a focus and it will make others underestimate you."

Harry accepted the wand, feeling a thrum of energy traveling from it and into him, connecting with his magic. He gave it a trying wave, smiling when it responded just as well as his own old phoenix feather, holly had. "Thank you so much, what's it made of?" He ran his fingers over the gleaming wood.

He smiled and brought Harry's hand to his mouth to kiss the knuckles, "I'll tell you after Curly is rotting in the ground. The wood is holly though."

Sirius grinned, he had a feeling he knew what that wand held inside it. "Awww aren't they cute Moony?"

"Adorable." Remus agreed with a chuckle and tried to keep his eyes away from Sirius bum, which looked very, very good encased in dragonhide, leather trousers. It was always like this, every time a battle was on the horizon the wolf inside him acted out, becoming almost...Giddy.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." Harry ignored his godparents and holstered his new wand. "Are we ready to leave?"

Fleur shook her head and tucked a bit of white inside Bill's battle jacket then zipped it up and kissed his cheek, "You come back mon amour. I will be 'ere waiting, pregnant and lonely."

He cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a proper kiss, his other hand coming to rest on her stomach. "Of course I'm coming back Blossom, as soon as I can and when I do this will be over and our babe will grow up in a free world. No shadow of Curly's darkness resting over it." Bill tucked a blonde lock of hair behind her ear. "Be careful love, keep the wards up at all times and have your wand with you where ever you go."

"D'accord." She ran her fingers over his scars, "And you take down zat furry sadistic bastard once and for all."

Sirius cleared his throat, "Er is it bad that I really want dibs on that," he squeezed Remus' waist, "I'm sick of him trying to come after my Moony." Greyback was insistent on getting Remus into his pack and Sirius had the sneaky and very unpleasant feeling that it had to do with the fact that Remus was a carrier.

Remus leaned in and nuzzled Sirius' neck. "I really don't care who kills and skins him, just as long as someone does." Remus would gladly kill Greyback himself but he knew he couldn't. Even in a war there was protocol to consider among werewolves. Remus would have to challenge Greyback in order to fight him and as much as it stung Remus knew he wouldn't win such a fight. He wasn't an alpha wolf and he wasn't strong enough. He would do his part by taking down Death Eaters, as many as he could.

Sirius squeezed his mate close, "I care. You're my mate and he's a skeevy threat. I really wanna use his nuts for target practice."

Hermione coughed, "Better to just make them fall off, there's a spell for that you know."

Sirius perked up, "Really? Do share Hermione, I'll supply you with dessert for life."

"The cantation is Exceco and uses the same slashing motion as sectumsempra, just put the intent behind it and off they come."

Ron grimaced and barely fought off the urge to stick his hand inside his trousers and cup his own bollocks protectively. "Really Mione, where do you learn these spells? Why is there even a spell like this? It's barbaric is what it is."

In this case Harry was prone to agree with Ron, even though there were some creatures that truly deserved to have their nads drop off. "Scary woman you are Hermione Jean Granger."

She chuckled, "Ron said that first. 'You're a little scary, you know that? Brilliant, but scary.' and it was created by Rowena Ravenclaw. I'll give you the full tale later."

"I stand by that statement." Ron said. "And you haven't exactly become less scary, or brilliant since I first said it." She looked so different with her hair gathered up and away from her face so that no one would be able to grab it. "Love you though and sincerely hope you'll never use that spell on me."

"You'd never deserve it," she gave his cheek a smacking kiss, "besides I like your bollocks exactly where they are. So, are we all ready now?"

Sirius nodded, "Moony and I are. Fleur?"

She stepped back from her mate and went to give Draco a gentle hug, kissed Harry on the cheek and nodded, "Go. And kick zem in ze couilles."

"We will, thank you so much for everything Fleur. For letting us into your home and your family." Harry reached for Draco's hand and squeezed it. "I'd say we're ready. Let's do it before something else turns up and craps all over our plan." As far as motivational speeches went it was rather shitty but it was pure Harry.

Draco released his wings and drew Harry close, shielding him with the wings. The wards were back-up in case his wings didn't work and there was no guarantee the wards would work either. They were apparating directly into the alley behind the Hog's Head and they were expected so, if luck was with them, they'd be fine.

Sirius nodded, "Alright, on the count of three. One. Two. Three."

"Oh bollocks, I'd forgotten how bloody cold it is up here." Ron hissed miserably as soon as they appeared in the darkened alleyway behind the dingy pub. At least there were no warning bells or blaring sirens so it seemed as if Draco's wings and the wards painted on Harry were holding up, at least this far.

A rough wooden door slammed open and an arm waved them inside. "Get in here you brats instead of standing out there chattering like witches at sewing party." Aberforth sounded just as gruff and unpleasant as usual. The moment they had all managed to pile inside the small backrooms of the pub there was a blonde blur flying at them and attaching itself to Draco. Luna smiled up at him and eyed the power radiating from him, he had truly become one with his veela since she had left. "My, my little one, how much you've grown." She hugged him, and Harry since he was still wrapped in Draco's wings, again before saying hello to the rest of them. Ginny and Neville was also in the room waiting for them and being ready to take them back to Hogwarts through the portrait passage way.

"It's good to see you again Luna." Draco smiled, "Believe me your presence has been sorely missed."

Neville eyed Draco just a little bit, "I'd be jealous if my Moonflower hadn't spent hours talking about what a cute hatchling you made."

Ginny coughed and, once Draco had pulled his wings back from Harry, copied Luna by flying at Harry and hugging him tight. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She sniffled a bit and hid her face in his shoulder.

Harry hugged her back, running one hand over her long, smooth dark red hair. "I'm fine Ginny and I'm so very glad to see that you are too, so glad to see you." He hugged her for a little longer before stepping back.

Bill and Ron watched in amusement as their baby sister went straight for Harry first. "If you're done with savior boy over there I wouldn't mind a hug either." Bill held his arms open.

She smirked and gave Ron a hug first, "Sorry I hug my brothers in order of cuteness Bill. Harry always gets the first hug."

"I take such offense to that but it's okay...I'll teach my baby to always throw up on her aunty Ginny." Bill grinned as he watched his siblings hug. Ginny had always had a tongue as sharp as a razor on her, Bill couldn't be prouder.

Ron hugged Ginny tightly, swept her off her feet and twirled her around. He'd missed his meddlesome little sister so much more than he thought he would. "It's so good to see you Gin...Don't listen to old grumpy over there. Any niece or nephew will adore you."

"Well of course, I'm the cute one." She gave him another squeeze then gave Bill his hug before tackling Hermione in a hug, "I missed you, like mad. Luna's great and all but I missed my Gryffindor sister."

Hermione squeezed back, "I've missed you too. I've been stuck around mostly boys for too long. I love them but really the testosterone kills my brain cells sometimes."

"Well luckily then, you have brain cells to spare." Ron said as he looked around the dark, murky backroom. The two Dumbledore brothers certainly didn't seem to have the same taste in decorating, that was for sure.

Luna was busy looking at Harry, looking at him so closely that it almost made him feel uncomfortable. "Eh, is something wrong Luna?"

"Oh no, no. I just really like the squigglies drawn on you. It would look better with some flowers too though, maybe a star map...Draco could draw his sign...You know, mark you." She beamed at him.

Draco coughed and deigned not to mention the vivid purple hickie that Harry was likely still sporting on his inner thigh. "I imagine the ink is coming off as soon as we're within Hogwarts Luna. I don't think Harry's one for a tattoo."

"No, not the tattoo type sorry Luna. The scars I have are more than enough of permanent memories." He gave her a smile through his blush, he thought of the hickie too and just how it had gotten there.

"Aw, no fun but to all their own I suppose. I wouldn't mind a tattoo...Maybe an oak tree on my back." She looked over her shoulder at Neville.

Neville turned a charming blush but before he could say anything Sirius cleared his throat.

"Okay, we've said hello to each other and hugged. We need to get into the castle now please, before Harry's wards wear off."

"Yes please, go, be on your way. I never signed up to have my home and business brat infested." Aberforth shooed them off toward the portrait, his eyes softening minutely at the sight of his baby sister.

"Thank you for all your help." Harry bowed to the old wizard and grabbed Draco's hand as the portrait swung open and they followed Neville, Ginny and Luna down the dusty pathway.

"This is weird don't you think?" Remus whispered at Sirius in the darkness. "Going into Hogwarts through a hidden path we didn't discover."

Sirius chuckled, "A bit but nothing stays exactly the same does it Moony? Some things just change and some things," he ghosted a touch over the back of Remus' neck, "get better."

"Very true love, so very true." Remus agreed as his skin prickled pleasantly as Sirius' touch. The bond they had now, the trust and love. It was stronger than it ever had been and despite everything that had gone down over the years, Remus wouldn't want to trade that for anything.

The walk down the pathway wasn't exactly silent, there were hissed out conversations and whispers the whole way between dear ones who hadn't seen one and other for a long time before the portrait swung open on the other side, revealing the room of requirements, looking like Harry had never seen it before.

Draco looked around, shifting to just behind Harry as every eye turned to them all. It looked like a refugee camp and he supposed it was one in a way.

Bill, Ron, Remus and Sirius instantly looked around as well and started to chat with the students in the room. Faded bruises could be seen on plenty of them and it made Harry's stomach knot. Still he knew it could have been much worse without Snape's potions and Hogwarts herself actively doing what she could to help.

Harry unconsciously stepped back, closer to Draco, to the point where he if it was possible he might actually meld with the other man. He could see it, in the eyes of all the heads who had turned to look at him when he walked through the portrait hole. These were people Harry knew, people who cared about him but he could still see it, the thought that now Harry was finally here. The Carrows would concentrate on him from now on and Harry would beat the big bad for them. It was what he was born to do, his destiny to be the sacrificial lamb. Harry knew that the thoughts he had were unfair and he really wanted to be here and he really wanted to beat Curly in a way that would keep him from ever coming back but all the same the expectations weighed so much...Enough to almost beat him to the ground.

Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders and stroked down his arms comfortingly. He murmured into his mate's ear, "It's okay love. You're not doing this alone remember?"

Sirius was joking with Seamus, ruffling his hair and asking about the explosions the Irishman had become famous for and Hermione was over with Ginny, speaking to and comforting several first year girls. Neville moved a bit closer to Harry and Draco as everyone noticed the two men's closeness.

"Alright you lot! Short explanation, Draco got turned into a veela by You-Know-Who, also known as Curly," several snickers filled the room at that, "and Harry's his mate." The room exploded, everyone yelling, a few girls crying, and several people looking furious until Neville gave a sharp whistle. "Enough! I'm no Draco fan but he's been changed from one species to another, mated to a guy he spent six years trying to hate, and he's been working with us ever since he saved Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna from his own family. Leave off, if he makes Harry happy then that should be enough for us all."

Most of the faces showed acceptance and even happiness for Harry and Draco but there were quite a few who only looked disbelieving and frankly disgusted. Harry wouldn't stand for that.

"It's true. Draco and I have bonded but more than that I love him. I'm completely head over heels in love with him and any slur spoken against him is spoken about me too. I've come here to clean house and I have no problem starting here if that what it'll take."

Hermione shifted, "And he won't be alone. I've spent the last three months getting to know Draco, the _real_Draco beneath the mask of what's expected of him, while he and Harry were busy falling in love with each other and I'm proud to call him a friend. Even if he's a pain in the bum."

Sirius laughed, "All true. He's a prat but he's a good prat."

"The feeling is mutual Black," Draco's smooth drawl only got another laugh out of the other pureblood.

The people in the room looked around at each other uncertainly until Cho Chang stepped forward and held out her hand, "Harry and Hermione's word is good enough for me. Welcome to the Hogwarts Resistance."

His lips parted in surprise. He'd never have expected Chang to offer her hand to him, not when he knew she still felt Diggory's death keenly. He cleared his expression and accepted her hand, "Thank you."

Harry reached out his too and shook her small slender hand. After the disastrous kiss back in fifth year, Harry had always felt somewhat uncomfortable around the tiny Ravenclaw seeker. That she reached out her hand in acceptance meant a lot. "Thank you Cho." He looked back around the room. "I'm sure there will be plenty of time for gossip later, what do you all say to kicking the filth out of this castle and making it free again?"

A loud cheer went around. Neville cleared his throat, "Before that though, would you all like to give the Hogwarts plant any magic you won't need for cleaning house?"

"Of course." Harry nodded and moved closer to Neville. "The plant has done so much to make the castle alive and active again. Such a strong ally should be thanked and revered. And I for one have magic to spare."

"Well said mate, I should be able to squeeze a little magic out too." Ron rubbed his hands together.

"Merlin little brother, when you talk like that it sounds as if there something else you're planning to squeeze out." Bill rolled his eyes and put Ron's head in a headlock making the younger Weasley squawk.

Draco nodded, "I've plenty."

"Same here, I think we'll all give her a little extra juice, eh Moony?" Sirius draped his arm over his mate's shoulders, "So Neville, you like to show us the way to the Hogwarts plant?"

Neville motioned for them to follow him and lead them to the door to the room of lost things. They'd kept the door to it there for easy access to the plant and everyone enjoyed riffling around in the room and claiming different things that no one really owned any more.

Hermione helped her boyfriend escape from Bill and looked around the cluttered room, "Good gracious, you could furnish a mansion with everything in here."

"Several mansions I think." Ron nodded and combed his hair back into place as best he could with his fingers. "Don't know how stylish they would be though." Ron pointed towards a seven legged table and some kind of brass lamp with what looked as eyes following you on the swirling brass.

"Wow Neville, it's huge." Harry sounded very impressed and Bill broke down cackling like a madman. Harry was seriously beginning to doubt the asset he would be in battle.

Bill wiped the tears from his eyes and leaned closer to Sirius and Remus. "I bet that's what Luna said the first time she and Neville..."

The normally calm and genial Gryffindor froze in mid-step and turned sharply, eyes glaring hard at the redhead, his hand on his wand, "Don't. Even. _Think_about finishing that sentence."

Sirius' brows rose and he edged away from Bill, nudging Remus with him in case Neville exploded at Bill. It was almost scary to see.

"Eh...silence is really my thing so no worries here, not another word out of me." Bill actually cringed back, apparently something's were not to be joked about. Bill knew it was a bad joke when he started it but he had a strange urge to make fun of everything just to take the seriousness out of the situation. If it didn't seem so bad then maybe he could forget that Fleur was back at the cottage all alone, pregnant and alone. It was tearing Bill apart that he wasn't by his mate's side but he knew he had to be here. "Sorry Neville, it was crude and disrespectful and it won't happen again."

Neville nodded and relaxed again, "Apology accepted. Make jokes about Curly, or Snape, just erm...make the Snape jokes out of Tonks' hearing." He rubbed his ear, she'd yanked it hard the last time he'd said something about Snape.

"Why can't I joke about Snape if front of Tonks?" Bill said curiously as he waited for his turn feeding the plant. Right now Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron were busy holding a pod each and feeding the plant their magic.

"She'd kick your bum for it. She and Snape are sort of...well you know. Kind of dating? They can't really go out on actual dates so if you're not a Carrow then you'll come up on them being cozy in different places. And not I don't mean _that_kind of cozy though it's been seen once or twice, both times by Ginny, poor soul."

Ginny shuddered, "I did not need to see Snape's hand anywhere near Tonk's kitten knickers."

"Oh wow...Charlie's class mate and the dungeon bat, I did not see that one coming." Bill looked over at his baby sister. "Don't you fake shudder at me though little girl. You live for moments like that, it gives you a hook on them. I remember me and Fleur when we were at the Burrow...You were _everywhere_." He glanced over at Sirius, wondering how he took the news of his relative and Snape.

"Nym? Our little Nym and _SNIVELLUS_?! When? How? What the bloody hell?!"

Ginny reached out quickly and whacked him on the back of the head, "She's had the hots for Snape for a few years now, they got together about a week ago, the usual way, and if you don't want her turning you inside out you'll not call him that in her earshot." She then gave Bill a disgusted look, "You I can blackmail. Tonks...girl code prevents it. Snape? Not a chance in bloody hell. He'd kick my bum before I got the first word out."

"When did all my siblings get so bossy and grown up?" Bill shook his head but gave Ginny a proud smile.

Remus was holding Sirius' hand. "It will be okay Pads, you'd already committed yourself to play nice for Feathers' sake, this is just one more reason. Besides you know Tonks, if she sets her sights on something then she won't let anything stand in her way, not even her own relatives. Let's just be happy for them and make sure she'll have a bat to snuggle when this is all over."

"AH!" Sirius put his fingers in his ears, after squeezing Remus' hand that was, and went, "Lalalalalala I can't he~ear you!"

Draco came up, having finished his round of feeding the plant, and rolled his eyes, "What is he not hearing about?"

"Your godfather and your cousin finding each other in the romatic sense of the word." Remus shook his head at his bouncing and blithering mate with his fingers in his ears. "You can see how your other relative took the news."

"Oh that, I've known about that since she was at Shell Cottage, well her interest in Severus that is." It was on the higher end of amusing to see Sirius suddenly stop and turn round pointing a finger at him.

"You knew?!"

"Yes," Draco smirked at his mate's godfather as he spluttered, lost for words.

"Come on Siri, let's go feed the plant. You can angst and obsess over this later." Remus hooked a long arm around his mate's leather clad waist and pulled him over to the plant where two pods were left open now.

"But Moony~y!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "For Merlin's sake grow up. If I can accept Weasleys as family then you, supposedly one of the 'good' ones who keep touting tolerance and all that, can accept that Tonks and Severus are together."

Remus bit down on his urge to turn around and give Draco a piece of his mind. Sirius could seem theatrical and over the top but Remus knew it wasn't that he didn't accept Snape and Tonks together though he probably would never jump in joy at Tonks' choice. Sirius had missed out on 12 years of life and change was difficult for him, any kind of change, even the good kind. It wasn't his place to scold the littlest Malfoy though and they would have enough of a fight on their hands soon enough without turning on each other. "Let it go love, for now just let it go." He placed his hands on a pod and looked until Sirius did the same, his love for his mate stretching out over their bond.

Harry opened his eyes with a smile and slowly released the pod. The castle had welcomed him and it felt as it had been happy he was there.

Hermione stepped back and let Bill take her spot, a happy smile on her face. It was good to be home and to feel the castle's approval of their presence.

Ron held on a little bit longer than his friends, letting his excess magic flow into the pod he was holding. It was a nice feeling, that the castle recognized him too and sent its greetings and strength coursing through his body. It made Ron want to give back everything he could.

Harry walked over to Draco and leaned against him, his spirits lifted by Hogwarts own brand of welcome.

Draco slipped his arm around Harry's waist, "Feels good to be home doesn't it?"

"Mmm, it does. Better than I thought it would." Harry continued to lean against his mate.

"She's happy to have us back as well, did you feel that? The warm...hug I guess it was?"

"I felt it, it filled me up and gave me a...Boost I think is the best word for it. Hogwarts will do whatever she can to help us with this. That's not a bad ally to have at your back." Harry looked up at Draco. "So, am I still covered in doodles?"

"Yes, hold still," Draco chuckled and used his wand to clean the ink off of his mate, "there. Gone."

"Thank you, as much as they might have helped in Hogsmeade I do deserve to be ward free." Harry smiled and ran his fingers through his hair in a motion of habit.

"You're cuter without them anyway." He fiddled with the geode round Harry's neck, "Soon as the plant's fed we'll be destroying the Horcruxes right?"

"Yes, though we should go somewhere more private. The backlash when the previous Horcruxes were destroyed were pretty large. I don't want anyone here getting hurt." Harry looked down at his amethyst. "We never did find one for you, I wish we had."

Draco lifted the geode to his lip and kissed it, putting just a little of his magic into it, "Don't worry about it love. Really. As for a more private location to destroy the Horcruxes, I might have an idea for that."

"Oh please, to tell me to stop worrying about you is about as effective as trying to stop the tide." Harry wrapped both their hands around the geode. "And yes please for the private location."

Draco rubbed his thumb over Harry's knuckles, "Salazar's Chamber. No one can get in unless they speak Parseltongue."

Ginny heard him and shivered before nodding and putting her two knuts in, "It's the most secure place in the castle. I'll be coming though, I want a crack at one of those bloody things."

"You want to go back down there?" Harry sounded surprised. He didn't have any fond memories of that place. Draco was right that it was the best and most logic place to deal with the Horcruxes, if it weren't for that Harry would gladly have spent the rest of his life without stepping foot in that chamber again.

"Want to, not really but...I need to." She met his eyes, "I have to face it and I need to get some of my own back. I know everyone in the family is really torqued at Lucius Malfoy for slipping the diary into my things but just because something is there doesn't mean it has to be used. I made the decision to use the diary and even more, after I tried to get rid of it and you got hold of it, I took it back _knowing_that it was evil. I made the mistake and you nearly died because of it. I need to go down and face it and get my honor back, even if it's only in here," she tapped her heart, "that I feel it's been lost."

Harry walked over and kissed her tenderly on her forehead. "I understand perfectly Gin, you don't have to explain yourself to me." He pushed her hair behind her ears. "Why don't you destroy the diadem, you found it and you've looked after it since. It's only right you destroy it like a big up yours for Curly."

She gave him a squeeze, "Thanks Harry."

Draco studied her closely. He'd never, never have thought that any of the Weasleys would hold that opinion, well anyone really. He didn't doubt that she probably cursed his father regularly for slipping the diary into her things but she blamed herself more. "You're one hell of a lady Ginevra."

"That you are and always have been." Harry agreed with a fond smile. He was happy that all conflicting feelings were gone now and that he didn't feel uncomfortable around Ginny at all. She was his little sister and she'd always be.

She grinned, "You're not too bad a bloke yourself Feathers, Harry of course is flawless."

Sirius bounded over, having fed the plant, "Okay enough bonding people, we have soul pieces to destroy, two sick Death Eaters to evict, the Big Bald Bastard to kill, and a war to win," he clapped his hands, "chop chop! Oh and Feathers?"

Draco eyed him warily, "Yes?"

"I said before I don't want to grow up remember? It's no fun, but since Nym hexing me blue would be less fun, I can take it. It's just...Snape, romance, ew."

"You're a good man Snuffles. And if there's any comfort it's not like you're the one being romantically involved with Snape...Just so you know though, I completely agree with the ew." Harry could not understand Tonks attraction with Snape of all people but it wasn't any of his business. If it made Tonks happy then he was all for it.

"Of course I'm a good man, I've got Moony to keep me on the narrow, if not straight." He grinned back at Harry.

Harry just shook his head, eyes filled with laughter and love for his impossible, childish and utterly wonderful godfather. "You are also full of it Snuffles but it's okay, I love you either way."

"That's cause I'm so lovable, right Moony?" Sirius looked over his shoulder at his mate.

"Extremely loveable and persistent, like a rash. No matter how many times you ignore it, it just keeps itching until you give in and scratch." Remus' tone was dry but his smile spoke volumes. It was true that Sirius was very loveable. He'd captured Remus' heart long before puberty and he'd never given it back. There was no other Remus would ever love, even the thought of it was unimaginable.

"Awww that's so sweet Moony, makes my heart flutter," he bat his eyelashes at Remus.

Neville shook his head, "These are our saviors. We really _are_desperate."

"Desperate we may all be but remember that Sirius and I have already made it through one war, we have every intention on making that two. Besides a bit of desperation is a good thing, it'll keep us on our toes." Remus eyes were sharp and glowing amber as he smiled at Neville.

"Honestly I'd like to get off of my toes, I've been on them all year."

"You've done more than anyone could possibly have asked of you Nev." Harry replied. "Hopefully this will be the end and we can all finally kick up our feet and relax."

"No Harry, I've just kept things burnin here is all. You, you've done far more for us all and ever since you came to Hogwarts at that. You, Ron, and Hermione, you've fought and sacrificed for us from day one, the least I could do was try to make sure it wasn't wasted effort."

Harry smiled and patted Neville's shoulder. He wanted to protest as usual because really he hadn't done that much, not in the big scheme of things but there wasn't time for that now. "We've all done our part and we shall continue to do so. Will you come with us now? To get rid of the Horcruxes?"

"Of course Harry."

Hermione smiled, tucking her arm through Ron's, "Yes, let's get this part over with."

Draco reached out and snagged Harry's hand, "As soon as the two we've got are destroyed, Curly will be coming here so we'll have to eject or incarcerate the Carrows immediately so they don't bring down any of the wards."

Harry curled his fingers around Draco's. "Yes and I don't think being stuck to the ceiling or shoulder deep in swamps will do it this time as great as those things have been. They need to be pushed out, completely out of Hogwarts grounds or knocked out in a way that will keep them knocked out until it's all done." Harry looked around as they stepped out of the Room of Requirements and started down the corridors that would take them to the closed off girl's bathroom.

"Again, just reminding you, I'll handle Alecto."

Neville looked over in surprise at the venom in Draco's voice. He'd never heard that tone, not even when Draco had been threatening Harry after Lucius' incarceration in Azkaban. "You really hate her."

"Loathe, Longbottom, hate is too weak a word."

"Just you remember to be careful Draco." Harry's eyes narrowed. "I won't stand in the way of you going after her but I will pull your feathers out one by one if you get hurt in some sort of quest for revenge."

"Yes dear."

Ginny giggled, "Truth be told they aren't all that strong, I mean we faced off against Bellatrix, her husband, Dolohov, the Death Eaters at the wedding, and er, your Dad Draco and compared to them the Carrows are weak. It's more that they've had Snape's backing, sort of, that's given them all the power here. That and their sadistic punishments."

Neville nodded, "If Tonks is right about Snape being...well on the side of Hogwarts if not the Light, then he's had to back them up so he could keep the top seat and not have a worse Headmaster come in."

"They may not seem very strong but the Carrows have Curly's trust and he placed them here for a reason. I don't think we should underestimate them." Bill put in. He knew that the ones who had been at Hogwarts may have a clearer picture of the Carrows than he did but he also knew how dangerous it could be to think something would be easy or someone weak.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand and leaned in to whisper softly. "Because of that Dear comment you have now forfitted your right to say anything at all once I go to battle...Just so you know." He gave his mate a too sugary sweet smile and let go of his hand.

"I won't say a word, so long as you actually fight," Draco held Harry's gaze, "No just standing there to sacrifice yourself." He leaned in as well and murmured, "Remember that if you die I'll follow soon after."

"Cheating bugger." Harry muttered. With those words Draco had efficiently and instantly put a lock on all such tendencies that he might have. No matter what he did he would try his best and fight to his last breath to keep Draco alive.

"Slytherin remember? I want a long, _long_life with you Harry Potter and you're not cheating me out of that."

"Oh~h."

Ginny breathed in a steadying breath as they stepped into the bathroom, "Hello Myrtle."

"Oh! Have you come to visit me? It's dreadfully lonely here these days." Moaning Myrtle peered at the redheaded girl then spotted Harry with Draco, "Ohhh you've made up. Rats."

"Aw but Myrtle, with us together it means you'll always be our favorite girl." Harry smiled at the always pouting ghost, having learned with age just how to handle her the best.

A silvery blush dusted over her cheeks, "Well you're forgiven then. But I know you're not here just to visit me, no one ever comes just to visit."

Ginny shifted, "We're going down to the Chamber Myrtle. We have some things that need destroying," she held up the diadem, "and we need to do it down there."

"Oh will you be opening it or will Harry then? I like your Parseltongue a bit better than his, yours is softer and sweeter."

Harry's eyes were huge and green as he looked at Ginny, from the corner of his eye he saw Ron drop his jaw and Bill take a step closer as well. "Your Parseltongue Ginny? Keeping secrets now have you?" When he thought about it, it did make sense that she would remember some of the Parseltonge after having been possessed by Curly's spirit and in a way it made Harry feel better that she knew it too, made him feel not so alone.

She frowned, "No, not that I, Myrtle I don't speak Parseltongue. That was Riddle possessing me."

The ghost giggled, "Silly don't you know that some things, once known, used, or given, always remain? For almost a whole year you could speak a whole other language, that knowledge doesn't just go away because Tom's out of your head."

"So, you think I..."

"You won't know until you try, Filly." Draco's voice was calm and soothing, understanding that she probably didn't want anything left of Riddle in her mind.

Harry stepped closer, "Even if you can speak it the gift is all yours. It has nothing to do with Curly anymore, it's all yours just like my ability to speak Parseltongue is mine now." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Give it a try Gin, and use one of Curly's greatest prides against him."

Sirius grinned, "Yeah just think of how he'd react to hear a Weasley cursing at him in Parseltongue. Oh I hope you can speak it just for that priceless moment."

She gave him a little smile in return, "Okay so...how do I, what do I...I don't really remember ever speaking it and just hearing Harry do it so..."

Hermione spoke up, "Well you can try staring at the snake on the tap or there's a spell to recover hidden knowledge but it isn't selective. Anything you've buried or deliberately forgotten will be remembered. It could give you information overload though."

Ginny nibbled on her bottom lip in thought then closed her eyes before saying, "I think I'll go with the second option, hurry before the Carrows find us."

Hermione swished her wand in the air and intoned an incantation, "Datgelu gwybodaeth cudd."

Ginny staggered as the influx of old memories swamped her. She felt two different hands take each arm and help steady her as she assimilated everything that was rushing through her head clear as daylight. Before long she opened her eyes and blinked at Draco on one side of her and Bill on the other, Bill eyeing the veela with amusement. She cleared her throat, "Um okay, you can let me go now."

Bill winked at Draco, pleasantly surprised at Feathers' actions regarding his sister and kissed Ginny's freckled cheek. "Okay Gins, as long as you're sure you're okay to stand on your own two feet. You became paler than veela boy there for a second." He slowly let go of his little sister and watched as Draco did the same.

"Do you remember Parseltongue now Ginny?" Luna asked curiously as she held Neville's hand, fiddling with the bracelet she'd made that Neville still wore.

Ginny tilted her head and gave it a try, "_Haa sseyaaa ssssehshhh_."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Luna continued to beam at Ginny, happy for her friend and that she was taking power of what had happened to her during her first year.

Harry was smiling too. "Oh just think of the conversations we'll be able to have." He looked around the wide eyed group. "She just said 'you tell me', just to be clear." He translated.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Ginny shifted in place.

Hermione smiled at her, "Myrtle's right, your Parseltongue is softer than Harry's. Harry always sounds aggressive when he speaks Parseltongue."

Draco coughed. He'd been privileged to hear Harry speaking Parseltongue quite often. Apparently Harry liked to hiss his dirty talk and he wouldn't call it aggressive, seductive as hell and a little dominating were the labels he'd put on it.

Harry's gaze shifted to Draco and he turned a little red on his neck and ears. He really did love to hiss out all the dirty things he wanted to do to Draco when they were intimate. It made him feel passionate and powerful without any embarrassment. "Hmm, yeah well...Maybe it's a gender issue. Go on Gin, try and open the door now."

Ginny went to the tap and hissed at it to open, wrapping her arms around herself as the passage to the chamber was revealed. She took a deep breath and jumped down the pipe slide.

"She's not one to dawdle or hesitate now is she?" Remus smiled, admiring Ginny's bravery to face the unknown first of them all.

"She's a Weasley, of course she's amazing." Bill replied and jumped down the slide after his sister and one by one the rest of them followed.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. See you next chapter._


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. The Chamber of Secrets, destruction of horcruxes.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so much for your lovely feedback and comments. _

_We also want to wish all of you a Happy Holiday, may it be wonderful no matter how you spend it._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Twenty-Two.**_

Once the group had all landed in the small cave like room leading to the Chamber of Secrets, Ron looked around. "I really hope the pathway is cleared from Lockhart's stupid move or this will be an extremely short and embarrassing excursion."

Ginny looked over her shoulder at him, "Ron is your brain cramping? We have magic, Hermione, and three well seasoned wizards. A caved in passageway is less than nothing to worry about."

Draco smirked, "Well said."

Ron flushed. "Well these are exciting times; you can't expect me to remember everything."

Harry laughed. "No it would be too much to ask of a wizard, to remember that he has magic, completely understandable."

"Hardy har har." Ron gave his friend a two fingered salute and started to walk down the dark pathway after having cast a strong lumos on his wand.

Hermione shook her head and grimaced at the bones under her feet before following after them. She glanced back at Sirius and Remus bringing up the rear and Neville and Luna in front of them before going up to walk beside Ron and Ginny. She glanced over at her boyfriend's sister, "You alright Ginny?"

She nodded and rubbed her arms, "I'm just...remembering the last time I was down here." She glanced around at Harry holding Draco's hand and her eyes went to the arm she knew bore the scar from the basilisk fang.

It was silly and quite impossible since it was five years ago since they'd been down here last but it almost felt as if the scar on his arm throbbed, Harry resisted reaching up and rubbing it though. Instead he held Draco's hand tighter and cursed himself for once again being weak enough to let things from the past affect him like this. He felt Ginny's gaze on him and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. What went down here had never been her fault, just as Harry she had been nothing but a pawn in a bigger game.

Hermione reached over and pat Ginny on the shoulder, "Well you're here under your own power this time at least and there's no deadly magical serpent around the corner."

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny gave her a weak smile just as they came to the blockage.

Sirius whistled low, "That's a lot of rock."

"It certainly seemed like it when it was raining down on my head." Ron nodded, having forgiven and forgotten the latest slurs against his memory. "And actually Mione, there probably is a magical serpent around the corner but instead of being deadly it's just dead thanks to Harry here."

Harry snorted. Ron had his sides, plenty of them but there was no one who could lighten tension as Ron could either, whether it was intentional or not.

Remus and Bill begun to shift rocks out of the way with their wands and the rest of them soon followed and it wasn't very long at all until they had cleared the pathway.

Sirius applied a permanent sticking charm to the shifted rock so it wouldn't collapse again. "So Ron didn't get to see the creepy chamber eh? You excited to see what Salazar's ego built?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "If he's not you can bet I bloody well am. There isn't a single Slytherin about who wouldn't jump off a cliff if they could see the Chamber of Secrets."

"Still not sure why someone would build a giant statue of themselves in their own secret chamber. Seems a bit excessive to me." Harry shrugged as he remembered the stone head he'd clambered all over in his fight with the basilisk. "Still he was Slytherin so I suppose it's not that much of a stretch." He eyed Draco playfully but grew quieter the closer to the actual grand chamber they got.

"I wonder what secrets are hidden there; I mean there can't just be statues and a large snake now can it? What kind of secrets are those?" Luna looked around with wide pale blue eyes.

Draco rubbed his thumb over Harry's inner wrist, "According to the stories he kept a library and a spellcraft lab. Traditionally the head of Slytherin House is a potion master because Slytherin himself was uncommonly talented at potions but his greatest gift was spellcrafting."

"Do they feed you these stories when they hand you your house robes?" Ron asked as the looming, round door came closer. "I mean who knows these things? It's like we would sit around the common room discussing Godric's favorite snacks and the fact that he actually liked to wear lacy knickers under his armor."

Draco twitched, "It'd be hard to do that in those times as medieval dress didn't have lacy knickers. Furthermore, Godric Gryffindor was excellent at transfiguration, again the reason the traditional post of head of house is the Transfiguration teacher, but his true talents lay in what people called 'taming' of magical creatures then, Helga Hufflepuff was known for her herbology talents but the was aces at potions, and Rowena Ravenclaw was known for her wit and runes but her best talent was Divination. It is not just Slytherin I know about."

Ron stared at Draco, disbelief written all over his face. "Merlin, Tweety...You know I wasn't being literal right and does it look as if I give a shi...smack about this?" He shook his head and hurried forward to his girlfriend.

Bill looked at the door, wondering just what kind of metal it was made of. It was clearly not stone even though it looked a little like it, there were no traces of rust so no steel or iron either. Even with magical preservation wards, metal didn't usually stand the test of time very well. "Want to handle this one as well baby sis?"

Ginny wrapped her arms tighter around herself and nodded, speaking the password in the sibilant tones as Draco scowled at Ron.

"No wonder you fall asleep in Binn's class. You have no interest in history at all do you?"

"Not really no. I recognize its importance and that you have to know the past to go forward and not repeat mistakes but other than that it really bores me to tears. There's so much going on in the now that deserves my attention more than the founders skill." Ron wasn't ashamed of his disinterest; he wondered what Draco would say when he found out that Harry was exactly the same and spent those lessons sleeping right next to him.

The large round door swung open without as much as a creak and their attention were focused forward again.

Draco shook his head, "Out of curiosity am I the only one here who knows that the Peverell brothers descended from Godric Gryffindor and that the Potters descended from Ignotus Peverell?"

Hermione froze in mid-step and swung around the gape at the veela.

"Um...I knew..." Luna raised her hand. "Papa read me that story from Beetle the Bard every night, only he added the true facts to it."

The rest of them looked as gobsmacked as Hermione did although Bill couldn't help but find it humorous to see that expression on Hermione's face and to see that there were things she actually didn't know.

Harry was too stunned to say anything at all.

Sirius coughed, "Well I knew about it too but, it's never been important. It was something James always just brushed off believe it or not. I mean he was proud to be descended from Gryffindor and Ignotus but he was more of a 'live in the now' sort...oh Merlin, Moony! I just realized, Harry's best friend acts more like James than Harry ever has!"

"A little slow on the uptake are you?" Remus leaned in and kissed a stubbly cheek. "Doesn't matter, I know you get there eventually."

"Well I love you too."

Draco shook his head again and pulled Harry towards the door, "No culture you lot, barring Luna," he slid a look over at his mate, "You have an excuse. The rest of them? It's just sad that I know more about the founders than their own descendants."

Hermione scrambled after them, "Wait, that was plural! Who else is a founder's descendant?"

He flicked a thumb over his shoulder at Neville, "Hufflepuff."

Neville's eyes nearly bugged out, "W-what? Gran never told me anything about...huh?"

"You must know you're practically as far up as wizard nobility can come Nev?" Even Luna sounded surprised. "You're even higher than Feathers here; at least in the UK since the Malfoys are immigrant upstarts...Frenchies you know." She put on the haughtiest most upper class British she could muster at that statement.

Draco laughed at her tone and comment as Neville shook his head and stuttered a bit.

"N-no. I mean I've always been just the talentless, disappointing son of Frank. Gran never figured I'd outdo Cousin Liam for the seat as head of the family so she's never...told me anything."

"It sounds as if you and your Grandmother will have to have a talk after this; you are the head of the family regardless of what she thinks fit. Lady or not it's not something she can decide." For once Luna sounded very stern and focused. "You became the heir to your family seat the moment you were born."

Draco nodded, "She's right Longbottom. Unless your Grandmother magically disinherits you before you graduate, so long as you have enough magic to cast basic spells, you are heir to the top seat in your family."

Neville felt an uncomfortable chill shiver through him. Because he was needed in Hogwarts, he'd not gone home for Christmas this year, something his grandmother was normally thrilled about, but this year she'd pitched a fit. For a magical disinheritance spell he'd have to be present and either willing or not a graduate. He loved his Gran and he knew she loved him but he wouldn't put it past her to disinherit him so Liam could take over. "I think I don't want to talk to Gran until I graduate."

Harry placed a hand on Neville's shoulder. "I completely understand that, but don't worry. We won't let you face her alone until you've graduated and I don't have a clue what will happen after this but you know you're always welcome to stay with Draco and I."

"Hands off my man Potter." Luna placed her hands on her hips. "If he's staying with anyone it will be me." She looked at her boyfriend. "Us Lovegoods are considered as loony as they come but there's a reason no one can really touch us or take Papa's magazine away from him. We're old magic, old family and we still have pull when it counts. I really don't think your Grandmother will be keen to go against that."

Neville smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thanks love. If I can pass my N.E.W.T.S. though I'll be able to graduate and I know I can, if I get a little tutoring in Care of Magical Creatures and DADA. We've just been going on what we've been taught in previous years since we're not taught defense against dark arts under the Carrows."

"You're not alone in needing tutoring and catching up if we want to graduate." Ron sounded forlorn. "We can't all have superbrains like Mione and Feathers, the rest of us will have to make do with what mediocrity we can scrounge up."

"Oh boohoo, worry about that later." Bill climbed through the round opening. "Enough chattering for Merlin's sake, you're like Mum times a hundred; we're on a mission here."

Ginny clambered in after him then made a squeak as she ran right into his back. "Bill, why on earth did you just stop there after that sort of scold?"

"Because Charlie wrangles dragons half the size of..._That_." Bill pointed to the mostly preserved, feathered and scaly giant serpent corpse lying stretched across the stone floor. "For fucks sake Harry, you were _twelve_." Sure Bill had heard the stories and he'd read about basilisks both in school and in the pyramids where he'd worked in Egypt but he really couldn't have imagined something like this.

Draco's claws popped out and his crest rose at the sight of the just beginning to decompose basilisk and he pulled Harry close. Pointless he knew but still, his mate had been in such danger and the scent of the battle for life was still hanging in the chamber. Old and stale but still there.

Sirius stiffened as he moved to get a look at the snake, "Dear Merlin."

Hermione didn't say anything, just moved close to Ron and clung.

Remus swallowed hard, thinking about Jamie's little cub battling for his life all alone here when he was a child. Harry had been through so much that he shouldn't have been. Remus wished he could have been there to give Harry a real childhood.

Harry just turned in Draco's hold and ran his fingers through Draco's hair soothingly, brushing against the feathers of his crest. "It's okay love, it was a long time ago and I'm still here...Tough as an old birch root, that's me."

Draco nuzzled against his hand, "I know. I still don't like it. I like even less that I was still being a prat to you at the time."

Ginny stepped around Bill and stared at the basilisk corpse, aware of Neville's gasping shock a few paces back, then she started shaking, a tear escaping along with a choked sniffle.

Bill turned and wrapped his arms around his sister, tucking her head against his chest. "It's okay Ginger-snap." He did his best to comfort his sister as best he could.

"I'm so sorry!" She hiccuped against Bill's shirt. "Harry could have died; Hermione could have died if she wasn't so clever! And Penny and Justin and Colin...I'm so, so sorry!"

Harry stepped out of Draco's arms and walked over pulling Ginny into his own embrace, cupping her neck gently and making her look at him. "Oh Gin, nothing of this is your fault, _nothing_. You were eleven and you got a book you could talk to, confide in...I fell for it too you know. It could have happened to anyone Ginny, anyone at all. And Curly is seductive...He wasn't always snake man, he had charm and charisma once and he knew how to use it. Oh and let's not forget that the one closest to dying back then...Was you. I'm just so happy you're still here, that you're alive and strong and wonderful because you _are_."

"B-but you never had your dad telling you not to trust anything that talks unless you can see where it keeps its brain." Her arms went up around Harry's neck and she clung hard. "I should have known better!"

"Yes you should," Draco ignored the evil glares sent his way and continued talking in a no-nonsense tone, "you should have known better than to trust a book with a boy in it that says all the right things but you were eleven. Eleven years old, away from home and parents for the first time, sheltered baby of the family, a Gryffindor, and a girl getting teased for an obvious crush. You needed an ear, someone non-judgmental and the book offered that. Just because someone should know better doesn't make temptation any easier to resist and you more than paid the price for slipping into the book."

"He's right and at least you have your age to fall back on." Harry continued to hold her. "I was fifteen when I fell for his lies and rushed to the Ministry. Ron got really hurt and Sirius almost died. It was so close...That was all me, my fault because Curly tricked me, tempted me and made me think I could outsmart him." Harry was serious. "I should have been punished for that, I acted rashly and like an idiot but for some insane reason you all forgave me for it. Do you really think we haven't forgiven you? We love you."

"Oh and let's not forget me hm?" Draco lifted an eyebrow, "what excuses aside from being a petty, foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach do I have?"

Ginny gave a watery laugh. Ron had spent hours regaling Gryffindor tower of the tale of Hermione clocking Draco.

"You see, none of us are perfect here." Harry gave his mate a fond look, loving him even more for managing to make Ginny laugh at a time when she was so upset. "The only thing we can do is pick ourselves up and move forward, and beat Curly into the ground until he's gone forever. The book is gone, the basilisk dead and you and I are still here, still strong and he couldn't beat us or kill our spirit so hah to him. We won that one Ginny...We won."

She sniffled and rubbed her face against his shoulder.

"Come on Ginny," Hermione walked over to rub her friend's back, "it's okay. Really you're more than forgiven and very much loved."

"Hell even Malfoy likes you, and he's letting you hang all over Harry even knowing you used to date him," Sirius grinned, "if that's not an endorsement of good character what is?"

Both Harry and Ginny colored a bit at that but they both also knew there were no more romantic feelings between them. Harry was Draco's, always would be. It was as simple as that. Now that he thought back on it he had never really felt truly complete until Draco crashed into his life...Or he into Draco's, no matter how it had started. "Snuffles is right believe it or not so no more tears or sadness. Take your frustration out on the one who deserve it and kill his Horcrux...Make him hurt Gin."

"Yes please, we've got a Gryffindor sword and a diadem all ready to be smashed to pieces. Bring him a little closer to permanent death for all of us." Draco smirked, "Channel Boudiccia if you need to. You've got the hair and all."

She burbled another laugh and moved back from Harry. A square of white linen was dangled in front of her face and she took the handkerchief from Draco, dabbing at her eyes and wet cheeks. "Thanks. A warrior queen hm? I like that image."

"Morrigan would work too." Harry released her and watched as Ron pulled Gryffindor's sword out of Hermione's exceptional beaded bag. "Oi Mione, wanna handle the cup? Make it complete, we do a Horcrux each?" Hermione had fought so hard, helped so much through all the years and she should be given the opportunity to kick Curly in his souley nads.

"Yes, oh yes I would. Ginny gets to go first though and I hope Curly knows it's her while the head splitting pain hits him and that snake of his too."

"I hope so too, I think he does and I think it kills him to know that someone he thought would be a victim and a mudblood kills off his soul piece by piece." Harry actually sounded bloodthirsty.

The diadem was placed on the floor and Ron handed his sister the sword, handle first. "Go for it sis, be careful for the backlash though, it's not fun." He warned, lowering his eyes. Sometimes he still had nightmares about what he'd been shown as he destroyed the locket, of images of Harry and Hermione together.

She took the sword from him and felt warmer for it and gave him a hug with the hand not holding the weapon, "Don't worry. This is about facing down my demons after all." She turned to the diadem, sitting all pretty and quiescent on the floor and gripped the sword tighter in both hands, "Alright you scabby excuse for a living being. I hope you feel this, I hope you know it's me, and I hope, that when all of your Horcruxes are destroyed and we finally, _finally _kill you, that you'll go straight to hell!" She raised the sword and sent it clanging down onto the diadem, releasing a heavy cloud of dark smoke, darker than black with the feel of evil permeating it.

Harry blinked, satisfaction that another Horcrux was destroyed warred with surprise that he wasn't down on his knees in agony...In fact he didn't feel any pain at all. It was enough to momentarily stun him as the others raised their wands and as one banished the dark, evil smoke.

"Great job Ginny, one firm blow and it was done." Luna cheered and danced around her friend.

Ginny laughed, relief making her a bit giddy, and caught Luna into a firm hug, "Okay, Hermione's turn." She held out the sword to the brunette.

Hermione took it and set the cup down, wasting no time in plunging the sword into the soft gold cup and pulling her wand as soon as the dark smoke boiled out, banishing it with everyone's help. "Well, let's hope he's writing in agony, it'll give us time to get ready for the fight."

"My beautiful, wrathful sword queen." Ron picked her up and twirled her around, after she'd dropped the sword. As happy and as proud as he was he didn't fancy having his bits cut off by mistake.

"It didn't hurt." Harry stood next to Draco. "Before it really hurt when a Horcrux was destroyed...Hurt like utter agony, your skull is about to explode and your brain will run out your eyeballs hurt but this time I didn't feel anything."

Draco felt a slick, slimy sick feeling in his stomach at those words and turned towards his mate, his hand going up to the scar on his forehead. He needed to talk to his godfather about that before the battle began.

Harry met his eyes and placed his own hand over Draco's before he pulled them both away before anyone else took notice. He really wasn't an idiot and he did realize what this probably meant. Now he only wondered what it would mean going forward, was he alone in his head now or was Voldemort still lurking in there somewhere? If he was then how would Harry be able to keep Draco safe? He didn't want the others to know though, Sirius would freak, Hermione lecture and Ron would get weird, he always did when he got scared.

"We should go," Draco's voice was soft as he brought Harry's hand to his lips. He looked over at the others and barked, "Alright enough celebrating. Curly's not dead yet. When he is I'll host the party."

"As long as you don't host it at your mansion I'm all for that." Luna said and looked around the chamber again. "I hope when this is done we can come back here, I'm still curious and there has to be more than this hall."

Remus nodded, he had to admit he wouldn't mind finding the library and going through the treasures bound to be there as well. Right now there were other things to concentrate on though. "Draco is right, Curly is not dead and after this he will be desperate to end this before he runs out of Horcruxes. He will be coming here and we need to get ready."

Everyone nodded and Draco pulled out a braided yarn bracelet, "Let's get the distraction working, if it meets with Hogwarts' approval?" In response to that question a tendril appeared from the floor in front of him and a little sparkling blue flower sprouted.

Ginny beamed, "I think that's Hogwarts' way of saying go for it."

He smiled and brought the bracelet up, kissing it and making it glow. "One flooded dungeon coming up."

Harry hoped and prayed that Draco's faith in his friends would be proved right and he thought it incredibly cute that Draco kissed his bracelet to make it glow. He could see the tinier version of his lover to the same as he planned mischief with his friends.

"I don't know if it's just me but if the dungeons are going to flood I really think it's a good idea to get out of here...A chamber placed _beneath_the dungeons." Bill dry voice sounded through the stone chamber.

Sirius nodded, "Let's haul arse." The group bolted towards the exit and made their way back to the girls lavatory to the sound of Myrtle screeching.

Ginny froze as the passageway closed behind them and they saw Alecto Carrow leaning against the doorway, wand out.

"Well well look what we have here. Rule breakers and blood traitors and mudbloods oh my."

Draco growled and his wings came out as she tossed a spell at them. It bounced off his wing and flew back at Alecto. "Harry you and the others go, evict Amycus. I'll catch up."

Harry didn't want to leave Draco, not when everything inside him screamed at him to stay but this was Draco's fight. His mate wanted to fight Alecto alone, he could feel it through their bond and he had promised to respect Draco's choices and not stop him from being who he was, even with intent to protect him. "You better catch up and soon too or I will come back to drag you with us." Harry flashed him a weak smile and herded the others out of the bathroom.

Draco moved to block Alecto from following and his claws slid out as he gave her a feral smirk, "You think you can try to attack my mate and his family, my family after I'm already pissed with you? You really think that you can hold a candle to my mother in beauty, brains, or power? You _dared_," white hot fire coated his hands, "to slap her in Malfoy Manor's main hall when you knew she wasn't allowed to seek retaliation?"

Alecto's hand clenched on her wand even as she felt her stomach know at the display of power coming from Lucius' whelp. She cast a sectumsempra and watched it get absorbed into the flames.

"Oh bad idea you little bint." Pansy's voice sounded through the room, sounding positively gleeful at the thought of Alecto finally getting what was coming to her.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. Once again, Happy Holidays to each and every one of you. See you next chapter._


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. Preparations for battle.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so much for your lovely feedback and comments. _

_Now we're on 2013 and we hope you'll have a wonderful new year, filled with only the best._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Twenty-Three.**_

Pansy slogged along the corridor beside Blaise at the head of all the other Slytherins, her socks and shoes soaked from Black Lake's invasion into the dungeon, and trying to stifle the pleased smirk that wanted to stretch over her lips. She badly wanted to skip along the corridor knowing that Draco was back. When they made it to the second floor she found herself leaping back into Blaise as Alecto Carrow was blown out of the girls lavatory by what looked to be a fire ball.

"Ooopmpf, really Pants, for a tiny slip of a girl you sure weigh a lot." Blaise staggered as he tried to catch Pansy and look out for Alecto Carrow at the same time. The female Death Eater seemed to be knocked out but one could never be too sure. Blaise cautiously moved forward and poked the downed woman in the side with the toe of his now ruined, hand sown, Italian leather shoes. Draco owed him a very nice birthday present after all of this. "She's out cold so you can let go of my neck now Pants, before I'm out cold as well, you're suffocating me."

Blaise wondered if he dared to peer into the bathroom, he didn't want to be face to face with one of those fireballs though so he decided to wait it out instead.

"Bad form commenting on a lady's weight there Blaise."

Pansy perked up at that voice and actually squealed as Draco came into view, "Dray!" She lunged at him and started shaking him by the shoulders, "You little prat do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?!"

"I don't see any ladies around here so I should be alright." Blaise grinned his devilish smirk, feeling almost as happy as Pansy to see the long lost member of their little trio. He refrained from going as far as to glomp him and shake him by the shoulders though. "Pants is right though, where on earth have you been and what's all this working for the light thing?"

Draco caught Pansy's wrists gently, "Missed you too. And really Blaise have you gotten your eyes checked recently?" He flared his wings a bit and chuckled at Pansy's gasp.

"You're really a veela now?" She reached hesitantly toward a wing, brushing her fingertips over the feathers.

"Full blooded veela and mated."

"Mated?" Of course Blaise caught on what was really important. "Mated like stuck with the same person for the rest of your life, can never have dirty alley sex with a stranger again mated?" His voice was filled with sympathy. He lived for sex...Of course that could have something to do with his own creature blood but still to only have it with one person...It was enough to make him shudder in fear. "So who did you get stuck with then? Please tell me that your mate is hot at least, if you are to be stuck you should at least have something pretty to look at."

Draco smirked, this was too easy, "Oh you know well of my mate. A certain Gryffindor Golden Boy. Harry Potter."

Pansy's jaw dropped, "Potter? You're mated to _Potter_?!"

"A full mate bond yes."

Blaise managed to catch his jaw before it hit the ground but then he made a considering hum in the back of his throat. He tilted his head and looked his friend over, only mildly surprised that the addition of wings and claws didn't detract anything from Draco's beauty. "Harry Potter huh, grand hope and all around hero of the wizarding world? I suppose it's not too strange in the grand scheme of things, you've spent the last years performing the strangest kind of foreplay I've ever seen...And he _is_hot, in the scruffy I don't know I'm attractive kind of way. All those long sinewy muscles, the lips and of course those eyes...Yeah you could have done worse."

A blond brow lifted, "My Gryffindor, go find one of your own to ogle."

Pansy gurgled, "So, Potter, reason why we just flooded the dungeon?"

"At bare bones, yes. There is also the fact that the world needs to get shed of the insanity that is Curly."

"Er...Curly?"

"You-Know-Who."

"The darkest lord of all time called Curly...I like it!" Blaise flashed his grin again and chuckled lowly. "Mamma will enjoy that, she's always said no man is made for such a position of power since they all think with the wrong head." He looked around the empty hallway except for the unconscious Carrow. "You are right though, Curly needs to be gone. Slytherins aren't made to follow anyone."

Pansy smirked, "This is true. But we can assist you Dray."

He gave her a one armed hug, "Thanks Pants."

She screeched, "You fiend! You're not supposed to use that name in public!"

"Who else is here at the moment, all the other Slytherins fled as soon as Carrow crashed into the wall." His crest rose as he glared venomously at the unconscious bitch. "Speaking of I have to get her out of Hogwarts. Pansy, Blaise, can the two of you look after the rest of the snakes? Keep them safe and or restrained in the case of Crabbe and Goyle and the like?"

Blaise nodded. "We'll keep an eye on them and keep them clustered, our little baby chicks." He grew serious again. "Watch out for Crabbe and Goyle by the way, they were never pleasant but now they are not even like humans anymore. No will of their own and blindly following anything decree Curly gives them, that makes them dangerous."

Draco nodded, "I will. Be careful, I'd rather like to properly introduce my mate and my best friends." He went to pick Carrow up with one hand, "I'd better see the two of you after this ends."

Pansy saluted him, "That goes double for you," she snagged Blaise's arm, "come my charming libertine, let us guard our house."

"As you wish lady Pants." He bowed with flourish and took her hand again. "Keep your wings on Chub Wub and we'll see you on the other side." Blaise followed Pansy to make sure their house mates were gathered and as safe as they could be at the moment.

Draco slung Alecto over his shoulder after tying her up and tugged at the mate bond, knocking and asking Harry where he was.

Harry 'answered' that they were in the great hall, snagging the different professors as they ran toward the dungeons to find out what had happened and stem the water still gushing in from the Black lake. So far they had gotten a hold of McGonnagall, Sinistra and of course Tonks.

Draco shifted his hold and half ran to the Great Hall, pausing in the entryway to see Madam Pomfrey join the assemblage and start fussing over Harry. His lips twitched and he dropped Alecto hard on the ground next to Professor Sinistra, "Professor would you mind too terribly making sure she doesn't escape if she regains consciousness?"

"Of course not Mr. Malfoy." A slender dark brow, regarded her previous favorite student. Draco Malfoy had a true understanding of the stars and saw her lessons as something more than to be allowed to stay up past midnight. A whispered spell and tight, rough ropes shot out of her wand to bind Alecto Carrow as well as gag her. "Ah, I've wanted to do that since that woman and her brother arrived here."

Harry sent his mate a pleading look as Poppy poked and prodded at him, wondering if he ate properly and what not.

"What have you been eating? Did you get proper exercise and not just running for your life? Why on earth do you have a bruise there on your neck? Did someone try to choke you?"

Draco blushed and came over. "It's not a bruise Madam Pomfrey."

She turned and gave him a baleful stare. "And how would you know Mr. Malfoy?"

He pulled Harry back into his arms and pressed a kiss to the hickie, "Because I put it there."

"We're bonded Madam Pomfrey, truly bonded." Harry leaned into Draco's embrace, taking as much comfort as he could from the touch before they would have to let go. "I promise I've been eating, Bill Weasley's wife has fed me brilliant food each day, yes I've been exercising and I'm not hurt in any way...Actually I think I'm the healthiest I've ever been so please don't worry about me."

"Don't ask for the impossible Mr. Potter. I've been mending your injuries for years now; it is my job and my privilege to worry about you. You're a good lad who I've seen in a cot far too many times."

Draco squeezed Harry gently, "Don't worry as _much_. I'll look after him, he'll look after me and we'll both come out safe, sound and healthy." His head snapped up and hand went to his wand as a hex came flying toward Sinistra. Fortunately the astronomy professor blocked it and others rushed to face off against Amycus Carrow.

Minerva stood glaring at the weedy little parasite that had been wreaking havoc in _her_school for the past year. "It's time you left Amycus."

Amycus hissed, watching the wands pointed his way before looking at his bound sister. He didn't want to give in to these blood traitors and mudbloods, he wanted to see them crawl and burn and beg for mercy they wouldn't get. "I don't think that's your decision witch." He growled at McGonnagall as his eyes sought out Tonks, of course the half blood would be here. He'd known she was conspiring against his Lord and he still hadn't gotten a chance to taste her. "You're not the Headmaster though you wish you were." Amycus wouldn't back down, a Carrow never backed down.

"No but I _am_staff, accepted by Hogwarts herself. How many times now have you been on the ceiling? You can take your sister and leave under your own power or we can evict you." She found herself raising a wordless shield against the vicious bludgeoning curse he sent at her. "Have it your way." She block another spell, ducked under a third and conjured a set of knives to fly at him, following that up with a blasting curse, all wordless spells so as not to give him warning enough to properly block them.

A knife embedded itself in his shoulder and one of the blasting curses had him sprawled on his ass. He wasn't given time to cast any shield spells or counter curses, damn it! Who know the old witch was so quick with her wand. Finally with a howl of fury he grabbed his sister and hauled arse out of there. He couldn't die there. At least if he was alive he could come back and have his revenge when the Dark Lord got there. They hadn't seen the last of him, Amycus swore it.

"Woohoo professor." Ron cheered. "Some moves you got there."

Her lips were twitching at that. "I've been wanting to do that for months now and good riddance to bad rubbish say I."

Sirius turned towards the entryway when a step of footsteps echoed purposefully and Snape came into view, pausing and studying the so far small gathering there.

Tonks smiled brightly and hurried over to Snape taking one of his hands in hers and dragging him further inside the room. He belonged on the inside with them and as far as she was concerned he always had.

Harry watched the man that had been an utter arse to him all of his schooling closely, trying to see what Draco saw. He would behave since he knew this man was one of his mate's precious ones. "Go say hello, show him you're well." He whispered to Draco while already missing the warmth of Draco's arms even though he was still in them.

Severus murmured something lowly to Tonks, squeezing her hand then releasing it and barking out, "Potter! You and my godson come with me. There is a discussion that needs to be had," he turned to McGonagall and handed the small badge talisman that proclaimed the headmaster or mistress over, "It's yours as it should have been Minerva."

Harry gave Ron a reassuring look as his friend was about to protest that he and Draco would leave with Snape. Harry trusted that Snape wouldn't hurt Draco, not after going through the danger of switching out his potions during summer to save him. "Congratulations Headmistress, we'll be back shortly. Perhaps you should start strengthening the wards now that the Carrows are gone." He and Draco walked to Snape and followed the man's billowing robes out of the Great Hall.

Draco followed his godfather, hand holding Harry's as they were lead to an empty classroom that was soon sealed off from intrusion and eavesdropping.

Snape turned in a swirl of robes and eyed Harry with concealed dislike, "We do not have much time, first of all Potter, you are not to have a panic attack, we simply do not have time for it."

Harry watched Snape with the exact same expression. "I'm a Horcrux, is that your big news? I've sort of figured that out on my own, since it's not like anyone thought it fit to let me know earlier."

"You do not wish to know the full machinations of the old man Potter so do not whine at me about being kept out of the _were_a Horcrux, past tense."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand, "Uncle Severus, be nice, or your version of nice before I'm honor bound to set your hair alight."

"We can all save our precious brand of sweetness until this is over." Harry squeezed Draco's hand back and backed off a little as he turned to Snape again. "Please explain..Sir."

"As you did not choose to have a piece of the Dark Lord's soul embedded in your forehead it was, in magical terms, a false bond. When you bonded with Draco the veela magic ejected the piece of soul and destroyed the false bond so a true bond could cement between the two of you."

Harry remembered the strange feeling and the sense of peace that had followed when he had bonded with Draco. He turned and kissed his mate lovingly, the fact that Snape was watching was only a bonus. "My savior." It was whispered against Draco's lips. "At least now it makes sense that it didn't hurt now when the Horcruxes were destroyed."

Draco purred against Harry's mouth, "One extra benefit after another." A clearing throat had him looking at his godfather and raising a brow in question.

"There's more, in regard to you Draco. The Mastery of the Elder Wand goes to the person to defeat the former master."

"Hell, you're saying that I'm..."

"It will obey you, not Curly." Harry said softly. "If that's the case then at least something good had come out of that night on top of the tower." He kissed Draco again and turned to Snape, there was a thought that had been stuck in his head for a while now and he just wanted confirmation, even though it really didn't matter, not anymore. "Professor...He planned on me dying didn't he? Dumbledore?"

"Do you want the truth or a comforting lie?"

"You just gave me the truth." Harry said simply. "It's okay; I just wanted to know for sure."

Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's arms, "Why? Why would he act the kindly grandfather_ knowing _what he was leading Harry to?"

"Because you can influence more easily from a position of trust. Slytherin infiltrations tactic-"

"Twenty four, I know." His voice sounded tired.

"He did it for the greater good, his best weapon to win the war. As you say, it was a great tactical move. Keep your weapon close and dependant on you." Harry's voice was flat and unemotional, he couldn't even find it amusing that Slytherin actually had numbered tactics. "It's done and over now, another Horcrux is gone which leaves the snake. Any ideas how to get close enough to it to kill it?"

"You are not a bloody fucking weapon and never have been. We talked about this before remember? And about the snake from hell too. The bubble only repels magical attacks that aren't Unforgivables. The sword or avada kedavra will work."

"I know what we talked about Draco." Harry snapped back. "But even with the killing curse you have to get close enough to aim straight and that was what I was asking about, how to get close." He heard what Draco said, really he did but he couldn't believe it properly. Not when it was very, very clear that he was indeed intended as a weapon, a disposable one at that.

Draco squeezed Harry and murmured intently in his ear, "No matter what you were to Dumbledore you have never been a weapon to me, or your real friends and family. One demented old man does not a world make."

"I know that and believe me love, I intend to live." Harry kissed Draco's neck and his hand went up to scratch at the base of the feathers in Draco's hair, it had become something that relaxed him. "If I am to be a weapon then I will be a weapon for myself and the ones I love, a weapon, not a sacrifice."

The veela muttered something unintelligible, leaning into the scratching, "As for Nagini, piss her off and she'll follow you into the bowels of hell."

"Unfortunately true." Snape buffed his nails on his robes and studied them, "she will slip away from the Dark Lord's side to take personal revenge."

"Then piss her off I shall, I'm sure I can think of something...After all it's worked quite well on you over the years Professor." Harry gave Snape a look and continued to scratch at the feathers in Draco's hair, finding it adorable how Draco leaned into his touch and his eyes slid closed.

"You look far too much like your father." That was all Snape said before opening the door and waving them out, "Save the cuddling until after the Dark Lord is dead." He stalked out and down the hall.

"I know my dad was a royal arse to Snape but there has to be more to it than that to hate that much and for so long." Harry removed his hand from Draco's hair after another quick kiss. "But he's right, fight for our lives now, cuddle later and cuddle we will."

"I'll hold you to that." He walked with Harry back down to the Great Hall that was being set up as a base of operations. "I do believe I spot the twin terrors."

"Mmhmm, I do believe you're right." Harry grinned as he saw Fred and George along with Molly and Arthur and most surprisingly Percy. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there along with a few other Aurors that Harry didn't know. The other professors had made their way down to the Great Hall as well. The place was absolutely bustling.

"Harry!" The twins spotted him and bounced over. Fred grinned at them, "So it really is-"

"-true. You and Malfoy-"

"-are playing mump the cuddie for-"

"-the rest of your lives. Now why'd you go and-"

"-choose him Harry when you could have had two fine specimens-"

"Like us?" They finished the question together as usual.

"You two are too much for a simple boy like me to handle, I've told you that before and sadly...I've found myself with a fetish for feathers and you lack them." Harry grinned broadly and hugged both twins tightly, so very happy to see them and see that they were okay. "It's good to see you two terrors." He looked over their shoulders at Molly who had caught Ron and Hermione in a firm grip, petting their hair, kissing cheeks and moaning about how dreadfully skinny they both were.

"You too mate," Fred caught Harry in a headlock, "we've missed that messy mop of yours." He pinched a bicep, "Why Gred I do believe our little Harry has filled out and muscled up a bit."

"Hmm," George poked at Harry's other bicep, "I think you're right Forge. I suppose we can accept the feathered menace if he takes this good care of you but remember," he turned to Draco, "you step one toe out of line."

"Or ever do anything to hurt Harry."

"Or treat him as anything less than the treasure he is."

"And we'll be leading the pack of the redheaded army coming you pluck you bald."

"Enough with the threats now as charming as they are. He won't hurt me and I won't hurt him either." Harry squirmed his way out of their hold. "Now meet my mate Draco Malfoy officially." He motioned Draco closer. Harry thought that out of all the Weasleys besides from Ron, Fred and George were probably the ones Draco would feel most comfortable being around. The twins were really insanely intelligent, accepting and easy going. With Draco's skills with potions and spellcrafting it wouldn't take long before they'd rope him into their experiments.

There was a loud screech and Molly came motoring over, almost tackling Harry as she hugged him close, cried a little and kissed his cheeks while running her hands all over him making sure he was whole and unharmed. "Oh Harry, we've been so worried about you. The news has been scarce and when they came they were almost unbelievable." She eyed Draco as she said that. "Are you okay, happy? You are terribly thin, you need to come over when this is over, I'll put some meat on those bones." Molly looked at Draco again. "Of course you are welcome too; after all you are family now." Her voice wasn't as warm as when she spoke to Harry but it was pleasant and she really was trying. Molly had always thought Harry would marry her little girl and give her plenty of plump, freckled grandchildren; it just took a little time to readjust. After more tears and kisses she let go of Harry and held her hand out to Draco. "Welcome to the family Mr. Malfoy, thank you for taking such good care of our Harry here."

He took her hand cautiously. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, for the offer of dinner and the welcome." He glanced over his shoulder at the Twins, "For the record you two don't scare me. Your mother however, and I hope she won't be offended, scares me almost as much as my own does."

"Not offended at all Mr. Malfoy, believe me it's taken as a compliment. A mother is supposed to be scary, how else are we supposed to keep teenaged spawn in line?" Molly gave the twins a look as she said it. "Sadly on some even that don't work, defective since birth I suspect." As if guilty by her own words she hurried to the Fred and George, smoothing their hair down and standing on her tippy toes to kiss their cheeks. She was proud of all her children, whether they feared her motherly wrath or not.

"Augh Mum you're destroying our-"

"-manly image."

"What manly image," Ginny came over, grinning at her brothers, "Mum Professor McGonagall needs you out with her and a few others to set the shield spell."

"Oh of course. Can't forget what we're here for now can we?" Molly smoothed her hands over Fred's broad shoulders, really when had they grown into such men? And hugged Ginny again before bustling over to to help Minerva with anything that she could. "Be careful!" She called over her shoulder. "If anyone dares to get injured I will take it out on your hides later."

"Yes Mum!" Ginny waved then turned to the twins, "you've been assigned the west tower, third floor, the walkway. And Luna says not to split up whatever you do."

Fred saluted her, "Aye-aye lovely little sister."

George draped an arm over his twin's shoulders, "We shall stick together like Walburga sticks to the wall."

She shook her head as they walked off then looked over at Harry and Draco, "McGonagall said that of the teenagers she only wants you two, Neville, Hermione, and Ronald on the front lines, just behind the professors and old folks," she paused at Sirius' shouted protest followed by Tonks' yelling that she'd better not be one of those old folks, "You're our powerhouses and you're needed out there. Just be careful okay?"

"You too, Gin. Be careful. Stick close to Luna, the two of you together will be a force to reckon with." Harry looked around the room, at the severe faces and battle ready stances. Of course he'd known it before but now it was really hitting him what was about to happen. That it was war and it would be a miracle if they all made it back. There was a reason Curly and his minions were as feared, they didn't do mercy. "Please, all of you be careful."

Draco chuckled softly as they saluted Harry, "And if anyone happens to see Crabbe or Goyle, hex them with extreme prejudice."

The entire room laughed at that and Neville came over with Hermione and Ron, "Alright then, let's go. Harry, do you mind if I take the sword? I can't use the killing curse but I can use a sword well enough to kill a snake."

"Of course, take it Neville." When Ron handed Neville the sword it flashed briefly as if pleased with the new hand wielding it. Harry noticed it and turned fully to Neville. "See, I think that is proof you asked the right thing. You are the one supposed to have the sword now Nev, don't be afraid to use it."

Ron fiddled with his wand, despite everything he really didn't think he could cast the forbidden curses but he would do his best with what he could. "No unnecessary risks, okay Mione...Please?"

She cupped his cheek, "That goes double for you Ron."

"Believe me, I think I'm done with being reckless and thickheaded...At least for now, I'll probably never grow out of it." If he were to go out in a battle for life then it was best to be honest with himself. Ron pulled Hermione close for a quick kiss before they started to move out of the Great Hall and towards what was coming.

She gripped her wand tightly for a moment then relaxed and centered herself. She ran the fingers of her free hand over the back of her boyfriend's hand and moved into the position McGonagall ordered her to.

Minerva nodded at Filius' comment about the simple shield not being able to keep You-Know-Who out indefinitely, "That doesn't mean we can't delay him, giving us more time to get into position and for allies to come. And his name is _Voldemort_Filius. You might as well use it, he's going to try to kill you either way."

Hermione's jaw dropped as McGonagall turned and called out an incantation that had the stone statues of knights clanging down from their positions. "Oh that does it. I'm becoming Professor McGonagall when I finish growing up."

At first Ron looked startled by that but then he looked from his girlfriend to his Head of House. "No Mione I don't think you will...You'll be even more brilliant, as difficult as that is to believe."

They followed McGonnagall's lead out into the stone paved court yard, seeing the hundreds upon hundreds of tiny light flecks in the distance that showed that the Death Eaters were on their way as well.

"Are you ready for this? Ready for the fact that your parents are most likely up there?" Harry wished, he wished so much that he could spirit the Malfoys away to safety for Draco's sake. Even if their group tried to be careful it was no guarantee that no one would go after the Malfoys in the heat of battle.

Draco's wings flapped a bit but he nodded, "I know. I hope they'll make the right decision and either help us, or just stay out of the fight altogether but..." he shrugged. "I can face them if they choose to fight against us, it will hurt but I can do it."

"You said that they helped you right? To practice flying and such, even if they would have fought us I don't think they'll fight you. They love you; I want them safe for you." Harry looked at the flickering lights, showing all the wands coming their way. "If we get separated, don't do anything stupid...I'll try to reign in my hero nerves as well."

"You'd better," he trailed a finger down the back of Harry's neck; "keep this intact." Harry's sentiment about his family warmed him and made him love his crazy hero all the more. "Whoever you face, don't hesitate to take them down hard, with whatever spell you can think of."

"The same goes for you. I don't care what you have to do as long as you come back to me safe and sound." Harry knew this was their last chance to really talk before the battle, when the fighting got started there wouldn't be much time for words except for spells cast. "I love you."

Draco brushed a brief kiss over Harry's lips, "I love you Harry Potter." He looked up as the assault on the shield began and took a deep breath. "And so it begins."

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. And belatedly we wish you a very Happy New Year. See you next chapter._


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. WAR! Hurt, death, angst.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you so much for your lovely feedback and comments. _

_This is a huge chapter; we couldn't bear to split it up…afraid of pitchforks and angry dragons coming after us. This is not a very happy chapter, please head the warnings._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Twenty-Four.**_

The shield over their heads crackled and trembled as it was blasted again and again with heavy curses. Harry gripped the wand Draco had given him, marveling at just how right it felt in his hand as they all stood waiting for their last line of defense to crumble.

Minerva pulled back her own wand just as the shields collapsed and a group of giants ran down towards them. She jumped in surprise when the giants were speared through and tied down with strong thorny vines that sprouted out of the ground as soon as they crossed the ward boundaries. Hogwarts was protecting her own as best she could but even as giants fell death Eaters found their way around the vines and stone soldiers and began pouring into the courtyard.

Hermione ducked and shot a reducto at a low-ranked Death Eater as he managed to get around the teachers. She followed it up with the spell Harry had once used on Draco and felt not a wit of remorse for the bastard's loss of an arm.

Snape quirked a brow and sent nastier hexes and curses at the idiots who tried to attack him, standing back to back with Tonks, covering her as she did him. "You would think they would know better, little cockroaches."

"Hive mentality." Tonks replied and threw a curse at the man approaching quickly, watching dispassionately as he burst into white hot flames. "Voldemort is like the queen, dictating their every move, not caring who gets hurt or killed as long as it gets him closer."

There was a deep howl sounding and Remus unconsciously looked up at the sky, thanking the fates that the moon wasn't full. Fenrir Greyback didn't care about things like that though, he'd embraced his beast, turned it into a monster that he wore every day of the year and he wore his monster proudly, with glee.

Sirius' eyes narrowed at that howl and he bared his teeth. If Bill didn't fry Greyback, he would. He spun and cursed a Death Eater trying to get past them, "I don't think so arsehole." He didn't even flinch as the flesh melted away from bone and cast another spell at the next fool who tried to get past him.

Draco tossed a fireball at the hulking form of Marcus Flint. It figured he'd have joined the ranks of the Death Eaters, no other talent except for cruelty. He caught sight of his parents, avoiding hexes and sneaking off to the side and prayed, for their sakes, that they were trying to escape.

Ron mostly used the bone breaking curse Bill had taught them against the Death Eaters approaching, aiming for knee caps and hip joints, places that would take them down and keep them in too much pain to do anymore damage. The air over his head and around him almost looked like one of his brothers fireworks only this time it was the darkest curses and defense spells that lit up the air around them.

Bill was tracking the howling. He knew that Sirius had called dibs on the werewolf but Bill couldn't help it, as soon as he heard that howl hatred boiled inside him and he wouldn't hold back if Greyback walked into his path.

Neville was ducking under hexes and wielding the sword in one hand while throwing spells with his other. It was like the sword was directing him in wielding it, so much so that he'd taken down three Death Eaters already with it. He spotted the elite Death Eaters moving in, Voldemort leading them, and gave Hermione a yell, "Hey Hermione! Curly's brought Larry!"

Hermione glanced over and grinned, "Oh so nice of them to join us!" She mimicked McGonagall's earlier spell and had conjured knives flying towards Bellatrix.

The knives bounced off the invisible shield Voldemort had cast around himself and apparently those closest to him and Bellatrix grinned triumphantly.

"Looks like she still wears the gift Feathers gave her." Ron called out and rolled away from a curse Mulciber sent his way, the stone where it hit boiling. Bellatrix face had four sharp, red and ugly scars running down her face and Ron couldn't imagine she was happy about that.

Hermione smirked, "Hey Bella! You like your souvenirs? Draco was kind enough to provide Dittany so I've not got any but yours are just lovely, they really show well!"

Bellatrix gave a venomous hiss and gripped her replacement wand hard, "My lord please, may I go kill the mudblood?"

"You may...Oh and Bella, make it hurt." Voldemort watched his most loyal Death Eater beam at him before disappearing to take care of the dirty, too smart mudblood. That was good, the mudblood was a threat, she needed to be gone and the sooner it happened the better. He spotted round glasses and messy hair in the middle of the fighting and hissed at Nagini to stay close as he made his way towards the boy fated to die.

Neville drew his foot back and kicked a rock over; it went through the shield and hit the humongous snake in the snout. When the reptile turned toward him he did something incredibly childish and stuck his tongue out at the evil serpent.

Hissing angrily Nagini broke off from Voldemort's side to chase the puny human, hurting and mocking her. She would enjoy sinking her fangs into his flesh before devouring him.

Voldemort had just caught sight of Snape fighting his brethren and his eyes glowed red. He'd taken that halfblood in, given him a place by his side, given him the school he seemed to be so attached to and this was how Snape repaid him? Oh he would have to die. Voldemort raised the wand he'd dug out of Dumbledore's tomb and sent the killing curse toward his former trusted man.

A different curse came from out of nowhere and knocked Snape's feet from under him and a third knocked Tonks aside, letting the killing curse pass by them both and hitting Rabastan Lestrange instead. Severus flipped back onto his feet and caught the telltale white blond hair of Lucius Malfoy just disappearing in time before Voldemort saw him. He smirked, knowing that his old friend was watching out for them and threw a severing curse at another Death Eater while keeping an eye on the Dark Lord in case he tried another killing curse.

Voldemort bared his teeth in anger at his curse hit Rabastan instead of his intended victim. Now Snape and the whore beside him were warned and prepared. The Black bastard was close too. Voldemort narrowed his eyes, maybe he couldn't get them right now but he knew how to get _to_them, softhearted idiots. Voldemort shifted slightly and cast two quick Avada Kedavra's one hitting a dark haired Asian looking girl and one hitting the bloated potions professor that first told him about Horcruxes. It wasn't who he wanted dead but it made him feel better anyway.

Hidden behind a pillar, Neville watched Cho fall lifeless to the ground and clenched his jaw in quiet fury. His hand gripped the Gryffindor Sword tighter as he heard the rasp of scale against stone and he tensed in preparation to strike.

Hermione ducked under a wild curse Bellatrix sent her way, "You know I've a bone to pick with you. Not so much for what you did to me," she fired a curse that was blocked and shielded herself from one as well, "but what you did to the Burrow."

Bellatrix smirked, "Awww does the widdle bitty mudblood not like her blood traitor lover's shabby home being burnt down? Was she hoping to step up in the world?" She caught sight of a redhead out of the corner of her eye and cast the killing curse at him, whether it was the mudblood's lover or one of his horde of family it would work to make the girl lose her temper and then she'd strike the filthy little bint down.

Hermione gasped as she saw Percy hit the ground and she knew it would nearly kill Ron and the other Weasleys, losing Percy just as he'd come back to them. Her jaw clenched and she growled. She was done playing around. She ducked under another curse, rushing forward, grabbed Bellatrix's wrist with her free hand and pointed her wand directly over her heart before intoning an ancient spell she'd found during a research trip with her parents, "Tria opera tua tibi!" She stepped back as bands of magic surged from within Bellatrix and caught her up in binds, "Enjoy karma bitch!"

An unholy shriek pierced through the air as Bellatrix screamed, every nerve on fire, her skin splitting open in a thousand different places, blood pouring from the wounds as her magic turned on her and killed her slowly.

Harry stopped in his own fight as he heard the scream and watched Bellatrix die. He felt a grim sense of satisfaction even as he agreed with Ron all over again. Hermione really was scary when she wanted to be and they were all bloody lucky that she was on their side. If she'd gone dark they would all been screwed. He saw the red hair on a dead man and his breath hitched and he hated it, hated the relief he felt when he saw the curly hair and glint of spectacles. Harry knew it would crush Arthur and Molly but all he felt at the moment was blinding relief that it wasn't Ron.

He finished the Death Eater he was fighting off by making his blood boil in his veins and then moved towards Voldemort, the root of the evil spreading. Everything that happened here was his fault and Harry would make him pay for it.

Sirius spun at the sound of a scream that ended in a gurgle and was followed by a feral growl. Fenrir Greyback was crouched over the body of a young blond girl, teeth ripping at her throat. He ran over, not thinking twice before blasting him away from her then using one of the darker spells he knew to disembowel Greyback where he stood. Sirius crouched beside the girl, feeling for a pulse and hung his head when no flutter of life beat beneath his fingers. He didn't have time yet to mourn for being too late but when the battle was over, he would.

Nagini tasted the air with her tongue as she slithered after the boy she'd doomed to death. It didn't matter that her Master had fed her well before this, two young supple human children whose parents had wronged her Master. She would eat this one anyway, feel him spasm and die inside her.

Remus was fighting three Death Eaters at once, knowing that Sirius had killed Greyback but unable to get to his mate's side at the moment. He had faith that Sirius would continue to do well on his own, the man was born for brilliance after all.

Inside the school Seamus was fighting off Rodolophus Lestrange, smirking at the Hogwarts vines that slashed out where and when they could and took out hapless Death Eaters, when a chill went through him and he saw Dean, standing over the dead body of sweet little Hannah Abbot, his face complete shock before he collapsed to the ground, a knife dead center of his chest. "No."

Rodolphus chuckled, "Aw what's the matter? The mudblood your best friend?"

Seamus' fist reared back and drove hard into Lestrange's face, "He's my promised!" A black bubbling cauldron of anger and hate exploded inside him and he cast a fire spell that had Lestrange exploding in an instant, too quick to even scream. Then he just went over to Dean, kneeling beside him and frantically looking for some way to save him. "Dean, hold on, we'll get Madam Pomfrey to save you."

Luna came to kneel next to him, a bleeding scratch on her cheek but otherwise unharmed. She placed her hands over Seamus' gently. "He's gone Seamus, I'm so, so sorry but his spirit is not here anymore." Not only had the knife pierced Dean's heart but from the sickly sweet smell it was most likely dipped in poison as well. Dean hadn't stood a chance.

"NO!" Seamus looked up at her, "He, he can't be gone! He promised me we'd marry after the war. He promised! So he can't be gone, right Luna? He just...can't." He looked down that the slack features and unseeing eyes and his voice broke, "He promised...Dean come back!"

Ginny's heart broke seeing Seamus like that, clutching Dean's body and desperately begging him to come back and keep his promise. She whirled at an evil sounding laugh and saw Alecto Carrow about to cast a curse at Michael Corner and before the bitch could do it Ginny had a reducto flying followed by an incarcerous and stupefy.

Luna got off the floor and walked over to the captured Death Eater, crouching before her. "Did you actually dare to come back here when we allowed you to go? And no brother in sight to protect you." She looked away from Alecto, to Ginny, a desperately pleading and crying Seamus and then to Michael who looked shocked that he had almost died. Luna couldn't believe what she was about to do but even worse was that she knew she wouldn't regret it. She whispered an ancient spell her Papa had taught her and watched as Alecto's airways closed up and she slowly suffocated.

"Ginny, will you help me get Dean and Seamus to the infirmary set up in the Great Hall." They both knew there was no hope for Dean but they needed to get Seamus there before he did something to hurt himself in his grief.

Ginny nodded and went over to the Irishman, taking his arm gently, "Seamus, Seamus come on, we need to get you and Dean to the Great Hall."

He jumped at her touch but looked up and nodded, picking Dean up as he rose to his feet, wobbling a little but steadied by her hand on his arm.

Ginny looked over at Luna and pat the blond girl's shoulder encouragingly as they made their way through the battle filled corridors to the Great Hall. She prayed this would end soon.

Narcissa Malfoy watched the Longbottom boy hide from Nagini, sword clenched in his hand, and knew that unless something distracted the snake she'd smell him and it would be over for him. She and Lucius had agreed to stay out of the way, hide, and only come out to help those they cared for but she felt this boy was owed some assistance for the loss of his parents to insanity at her sister's wand. So she stepped out and sent a spell at Nagini to distract the snake.

Neville was shocked at Narcissa's appearance but wasn't about to let the opportunity of the snake starting to hiss and slither toward the woman to slip by him. He lunged out from behind the pillar and in one clean move, sliced Nagini's head off. "That it! Take him down Harry!"

"I will Nev!" Harry answered as he fought his way closer to Voldemort. "You get inside, help Luna and Ginny and the rest of them, tell Ginny to get to Molly, she'll need all of her children around her when this is over."

"Got it!" Neville gave a respectful nod to Narcissa Malfoy then took off running to deliver the message and help out where he could.

Severus ducked under a red curse and smirked at the sight of Amycus Carrow, "Dora, do you want to take out the trash or shall I?"

"Oh please let me handle this one." Tonks really did want to curse Amycus for all his halfblood comments and his creepy looks.

"A halfblood and traitor's whore take me on; I'd like to see you try." Amycus crept closer, licking his lips. He could practically feel Tonks underneath him already, begging for mercy. He would like to hear her scream for him before he shut her up for good.

"Talk, talk, talk. All you do is yabber on, I got bored eons ago." Tonks yawned and flicked her wand lazily sending a cutting curse his way. "Let's see how easy you watch me after this."

Amycus screamed as the curse hit his eyes and he felt warm blood run down his face. He couldn't see a thing, blindly throwing curses left and right before he took a step forward, tripped on a thorned vine and fell off the stone edge he was on, landing with a sickening splat on the ground beneath it.

"Well, that was anti-climactic. I was somewhat hoping to see you hex his bollocks off but this works too, duck!" He shot a curse at the Death Eater who'd tried hexing Tonks in the back over her head. A sudden, infuriated screech had him and most everyone in the courtyard freezing and turning to see Draco, literally flying in between Harry and a killing curse.

Harry screamed, his heart stopping when Draco appeared between him and the curse and it only slowed down minutely when the curse rebounded off Draco and made Voldemort duck not to get fried by his own killing curse. Harry suddenly remembered about the elder wand and he wondered if Draco had remembered that as he intervened. Regardless Harry and his beloved would have a stern talk after this. Rushing forward Harry ducked under Draco's wings and threw an Avada Kedavra towards Voldemort, almost as shocked as the Dark Lord himself when it actually struck Voldemort straight in the chest and he slowly went down, his eyes locked with Harry's as they turned glassy and dead. Voldemort's body seemed to curl in on itself before exploding outwards in a blaze of black dust blown away by the wind.

Draco watched the dust blow away, a bit disbelieving that the evil that had ruled his life for the last few years was really gone. "It's really...over?"

"I...I think it is." Harry was still shocked, still couldn't believe it. Honestly he'd always thought he wouldn't survive the meeting with Voldemort and here he was and Voldemort...Well wasn't.

Shocked whispers already spread throughout the battlefield and the remaining Death Eaters laid down their wands, already planning there defense that they'd been under the imperious curse.

Gregory Goyle though seethed with hatred. His lord and master was gone and it was all Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's fault. He'd served Draco, followed him around like a bloody dog only to have him turn out a traitor and worse still a fucking freak, not even human. He fished out one of the poison dipped daggers Rudolphus Lestrange had given him and threw it straight for Draco Malfoy's back, right in between those damned wings of his.

"No!"

Draco turned quickly at the familiar voice shouting, just in time to see his father, jaw stubbled and face still haggard from how far he'd fallen, jump between him and Goyle, while casting a killing curse Goyle's way. "Father!"

"Lucius!"

The two other Malfoy's voices echoed in the air as Draco caught his father just as Lucius' legs gave way. He hit the ground on his knees and saw the dagger, the scent of basilisk venom on the blade strong in the air, embedded in what was no doubt a lung as Lucius was coughing up blood as copiously as he was losing it.

"F-father wh...why didn't you just warn me?"

Lucius coughed and smirked, "Didn't quite cross my mind. You're still my little boy you know." His gaze slid to the side as Narcissa fell to her knees next to him. He reached out a hand to her, "Cissy, I'm sorry."

"You always were a fool Lucius," her cold haughty words were show to be lies by the tears already slipping down her cheeks as she took his hand. "Always a fool, but always my fool."

He smiled, "I love you Narcissa, my beauty and my flower." He looked back to Draco, "I'm so...proud of you...son."

Draco felt his heart tearing, breaking in two, "I was supposed to confiscate your wand when we were invited to a Weasley dinner damn it."

A burbling, bloody laugh came from Lucius, "Well...Arthur is...saved my odious...presence." He looked over his son's shoulder into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter, "You...take care...of my son...or...I'll...come back...to...haunt...you."

"I love him Mr. Malfoy; I'll take care of him forever." Harry was crying too, more for his mate's pain and sorrow then for the man dying but he was sad to see Lucius Malfoy die. He regretted he would never have a chance to get to know the man as Draco did. "I promise." He added even as the light had gone out of the eyes that looked so much like Draco's. In a second Harry was on his knees next to his mate, holding him close as he cried.

Narcissa trembled for a second before she released a loud, heart-rending scream that seemed to go on forever, one that blended with the mournful keen coming from her son. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth.

Draco turned his head into Harry's chest, not letting go of his father yet even as he sobbed against his mate's shirt.

Harry continued to hold Draco, offering any comfort he could and shuddering as another sorrow filled scream filled the air and he heard Molly's desperate sobs as she held her son, stroking his hair and straightening his glasses on a freckled nose. It was over, Voldemort was gone but the price was steep.

Hermione knelt with Ron, arms wrapped around him as the Weasleys all cried for their loss. She rocked her boyfriend gently and felt guilty that she hadn't taken Bellatrix out sooner. Her eyes met Harry's across the courtyard and understanding passed between them as they each held their own grieving lovers.

Severus walked calmly over and crouched down, putting one hand on Narcissa's shoulder and the other on one of Draco's wings, "I'm sorry."

Tonks followed close behind Severus wanting to be close to him. She placed a tentative hand on her aunt's arm. "I'm so sorry for your loss, for what it means."

Harry didn't let go of Draco, he knew he should go and grieve with the Weasleys too but right now his love needed him more. Arthur and Molly would understand.

Narcissa blinked at Tonks; shuddering as she longed to throw herself into someone's arms but the only ones she'd ever shown that much weakness to were now dead or likely hated her. "Y-you're Rommy's little girl, Nymphadora?"

Tonks nodded, not even cringing at the mentioning of her full name. "I am. Mother has spoken so much about you Mrs. Malfoy, she misses you dearly." This was a time for forgiveness and mending in wake of all the loss and she spoke the truth after all. Andromeda really did miss her sister and grieved for the way things had turned out between them.

"She...does?" Narcissa was afraid to believe it, afraid that it would be just a cruel joke. There was one way to be sure. "The locket?"

"She's never without it, always wears it. On one side there's a picture of you and her in the garden of your family home and on the other there's a baby picture of me." Tonks petted her arm soothingly.

Narcissa reached one hand up to grip Tonks' holding on to the only other family aside from her son that was present, searching for the strength to even rise.

Minerva came over and put a hand on top of Draco's head, "Draco," her usually stern voice was soft and gentle, "you have to let him go now lad. He has to be taken care of, as befits a man of his status."

Draco shook his head and gripped tighter not even looking up.

Snape spoke firmly, "Draco Malfoy you will let him go. Now."

The blond jolted at the no-nonsense tone and little by little his grip eased and released Lucius into Severus' care. Snape picked up Lucius' body and looked down at Tonks, flicking his gaze to Narcissa and mouthing the words stay and please.

She nodded and wrapped her arm around her aunt's slender, shaking shoulders hugging her as Severus carried Lucius away. "As soon as we can get an owl out I promise you that Mum will be here. I can guarantee that her stubborness hasn't mellowed out over the years." Tonks continued to talk about everything and nothing, supporting the aunt she'd never known as best as she could. She looked over to see Harry holding on to Draco, whispering soothingly in his ear. She felt so sorry for her cousin; she could only imagine the pain she would feel if it had been her father dying.

Narcissa let herself fold and cry into Tonks' shoulder. She could feel a fool later but now she had comfort and family, though she'd never known her niece, offering it.

Sirius inspected the courtyard briefly, noticing that everyone else quickly found elsewhere to be so as to not disturb the grieving, looking for his mate. If Remus got injured or something like that he was going to kick his arse.

"Looking for something?" Remus limped slightly from having been thrown into the wall by a giant but other than that he was none worse for the wear. His voice was quiet and he stepped around rubble and worse things as he slowly made his way to his mate.

Sirius covered the space between them in three long strides and snatched Remus close, "Not anymore, found him and what in the hell have you done to yourself?"

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and buried his face in his mate's neck. "I have done nothing to myself thank you very much, a giant thought it amusing to try the sport, toss with small werewolf but I showed him." He ran his hands over Sirius, looking for any hidden injuries. "And you, are you whole? No hidden aches or pains?"

"Just a little cut on my back, barely a flesh wound. There're more important injuries about." He stroked his fingers through his mate's hair. "Neville's got his hands full trying to calm down Seamus Finnegan. They're going to have to knock him out I think. He lost his fiancé." He held his mate tighter. The battle was over the war won but the cost was painful to hear and witness.

"Oh no, poor Seamus, he and Dean have always been almost attached at the hip...Rather like you and I were at school." Remus' heart ached for all those who had lost someone, the war might finally be over but it would take a long, long time for the wizarding world to heal, the wound was too deep for that. "Now turn around, shirt up...I know you and these barely flesh wounds are usually much worse than that. Not going to trust you until I see it with my own eyes." He yanked his mate around and pulled up the dragonhide jacket, wincing when he saw the long, jagged cut coming down Sirius' lower back; it was deep and still bleeding in places. "Alright you mutt, off to Poppy we go. Little cut my monthly furry arse."

Blaise and Pansy came out of the castle, having deposited their fellow Slytherins in the Great Hall under McGonnagall and madam Pomfrey's watchful eyes. They'd seen professor Snape come in with Lucius and immediately went in search of Draco, wanting to offer their support to their best friend. Blaise was stunned and sad. Lucius Malfoy had been the closest thing to a father figure that he'd ever had, his mother not exactly champion on relationships. She had men falling at her feet everywhere she turned but keeping them around after she was done with them was an entire matter completely. Blaise held on to Pansy's hand as they made their way to Draco carefully, sitting down on the cold stone next to him.

He eyed Harry Potter who held their friend in his arms shortly before placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "We're so sorry Dray and we just want you to know that we're here for you."

Pansy laid a hand on Draco's lower back and rubbed gently. She hurt for Draco and Narcissa, the Malfoys had always offered her sanctuary from her own family when the expectations placed on her had threatened to drive her insane. Those times she'd been able to actually be a child with Draco and Blaise when he was visiting and Narcissa had become as close as a real mother to her and Lucius, well he'd been the fun one, the one to always sneak them extra cookies or take them out for a fly. She'd grown up in awe of Narcissa and half in love with Lucius. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Draco from behind and rested her forehead in between his wing joints, silent tears slipping out.

Draco felt the waves of sorrow for his loss, love, and comfort coming from Harry across the mate bond and it soothed the raw wound on his heart, as did the warm hand of Blaise on his shoulder, but what made him lift his head was the trickle of wet he felt sliding down his back where he was aware of Pansy's brow against his skin. He turned, dislodging her, catching sight of the soundless tears before he brought his arms around his sister in spirit and hugged her. He retracted his wings and leaned back against Harry, still soaking up his mate's comfort as he offered his own. His eyes landed on his mother being held and comforted by his cousin, "Tonks," it was a rough whisper, "take my mother inside please." He knew that Severus would be caught up in helping the wounded after depositing his father's body and his mother needed a calming draught or a sleeping spell right now.

Across the courtyard Arthur had his arms around his wife and fallen son, rocking them both. He felt numb as twenty one years of memories of Percy flashed through his mind. He didn't know how to behave, how to act. It was like he was trapped behind a wall of ice. He only knew that a father shouldn't have to outlive his child.

Ginny saw her father's expression and left Ron to Hermione and the twins to themselves and went to kneel in front of him, her eyes wet. Her hands went to his hand on her mother's shoulder, "Daddy."

He looked at his little girl, so much like a more delicate version of her mother except with his eyes, the same eyes his third child had, and the ice cracked. He bowed his head and choked out a single sob as his tears fell.

Ginny slipped her arms around her father, holding him, trying to give him strength. She knew they'd get through this, though it would always hurt, so long as they held fast to each other. She saw Bill leaning on Charlie and swallowed, her thoughts going first to the need for Fleur here and then to Percy's Penny. Penelope wasn't here, she didn't quite know why, but she did know that Percy's fiancée would be devastated. She lifted her voice gently so Ron would hear. He and Hermione would be best suited to this, "Someone needs to tell Penelope."

Ron looked up at her with red rimmed, empty eyes. "I suppose it's safe to send a Patronus again, I'll send one telling her to come here...I-It's something she should hear in person." Ron hadn't had a proper conversation with Percy in years, hadn't been around when Percy stopped being the king of gits and made peace with the rest of the family and now he never would have the chance to. To tell his stuck up, besserwisser older brother that he loved him and he didn't care how invested he was in the thickness of cauldron bottoms as long as he was there with them.

He pulled his wand and cast Expecto Patronum and a small, silver dog emerged from the tip of his wand. Ron whispered the message for Penelope Clearwater and watched the dog bound away. He would wait until she got here so that he could tell his brother's fiancée in person.

Ron shuddered as he heard his mother's cries again as Bill and Charlie picked up Percy's body to carry it inside, Bill quietly explaining to Molly that Percy shouldn't lie outside on the cold stone any longer just to be able to make her let go of her third born son and his heart broke all over again.

Tonks carefully guided Narcissa inside, glaring death at anyone who might have opened their mouths to question what a Malfoy was doing there, why she hadn't been arrested with the rest of the Death Eaters. She knew Severus would be extra busy since she'd seen Slughorn go down but she was worried by the way Narcissa was shaking and her empty eyes. Tonks had seen people go into shock before and she thought Narcissa was well on her way there.

Her beloved wasn't hard to spot in his still billowing black robes and Tonks hurried over. "Severus, we need a Calming Potion or in worst case a Dreamless Sleep Draught here...Please."

From his spot working on the internal bleeding of a third year, his eyes went to Narcissa and he remembered how he'd been sixteen years ago when he'd lost Lily and thought about how much worse he would be now if he lost Nymphadora and his harried look softened under sympathy. He nodded at his potions case sitting a few meters away, "The opaque green bottle, three drops." He knew she'd understand that it was a sleeping potion and not calming draught.

"Thank you." Tonks knew better than to continue to disturb Severus, he was needed with the hurt ones she took the green bottle and dripped three drops into a small cup, filled it up with water and brought it to Narcissa after having found a free bed for her. "Here Narcissa, drink this please." She handed her aunt the cup and pulled off her teaching robes, transforming them into a soft blanket. Tonks sat with Narcissa until she'd fallen asleep, made sure she was comfortable and safe before she got up to help where ever she was needed.

Hermione stroked Ron's hair and murmured softly, "Ron, come off the ground. We need to get your Mum and Dad inside," she looked around the courtyard, eyeing the vines that were clearing rubble and bodies and the stone that was mending itself before their eyes, "They don't need to be here." She wanted to get her boyfriend's parents inside and settled in a room before night fell and it grew cold. The last thing they needed was anyone taking ill now.

Ron really should wait for Penelope but maybe he could go back outside when his Mum and Dad was safely inside. Hermione was right that they shouldn't be out here getting cold. "Okay Mione." It was almost as if his mind and body were moving separately from each other as he clambered off the ground and walked over to his parents. "Come on Dad, Mum...Let's go inside where the rest of the family is. Where...Where Percy is. There is no reason to be out here any longer." Ron helped his father pull Molly off the ground and helped support her as they made their way inside. Ron had never seen his mother like this and seeing her so, so defeated was more scary than anything else right now even though it was understandable.

Ginny swallowed and tapped Hermione on the shoulder as she passed, "You and Ron stay with them, I'll wait for Penny."

Hermione reached up and squeezed her friend's hand, "You sure?"

She nodded and gave her a quick hug, "Thank you, for being brilliant and wonderful." She nudged Hermione towards the castle and went over to Harry's group. She ran a hand over Harry's head then tugged on a lock of Draco's hair, "Follow the redheads you lot, go inside."

Draco looked up at her, seeing the weary grief and steel spine that was helping her stand, and nodded, "Ginevra I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thanks. I'm so sorry about your Dad Feathers, I'll spit on Goyle's body for you if you like?"

Blaise looked up, meeting the fiery redhead's gaze. "Your spit is too good to be wasted on that piece of filth...But we all thank you for the offer. I am sorry for your loss." He leaned down and quite simply lifted Pansy up in his arms, carrying her like a princess despite her protests. "I know you can walk on your own Pants, please just give me the comfort of carrying you."

"Ready to go inside love?" Harry nuzzled Draco's neck and kept his arms around him as they both got into a standing position. Harry held one arm out and pulled Ginny in for a somewhat awkward three way hug. "I'm so sorry Gin, so, so sorry."

She hugged them both tightly, "I know Harry. He was an utter prat to you from your fourth year on but you're still sorry," she kissed his cheek, "that helps. Get inside with your veela, he might not be affected by the cold but you are. I have to wait for Penny."

It was on the tip of Harry's tongue to offer to wait with her but then he remembered the man in his arms and that no matter how much he still loved and cared for Ginny and all of her family his loyalty and responsibilities lied with the blond in his embrace now. "Okay, take care and don't stay out too long, you're affected by the cold too you know." Harry shrugged out of his jacket and hung it over Ginny's shoulders. "Let's go inside Draco, see how your mother is doing."

"Asleep hopefully." He leaned into Harry as they walked back to the castle. "I hope Tonks' Mum is willing to come for her and set aside the years for a little while because Mother will need that, will need her."

"Well she raised Tonks, if she's anything at all like a daughter she will let go of the past and be there for your mother. We'll be there too." Harry leaned his head against Draco's fair one as they walked inside.

Draco laced his fingers with Harry's, "If Mother is asleep we'll go find the Weasleys. They need you too." He knew Molly Weasley cared for Harry like a son and was certain she'd need to assure herself he was hale and whole.

"I love you." Harry couldn't say that enough, he needed Draco to know that. He knew that there were so many more families who had lost someone today and Harry felt that he should be able to do something, say something to all of them but he had no idea what to do or say. For now he would be there for his family, the rest of the world had to wait.

Narcissa was sleeping soundly, Harry watched as Draco straightened the blanket around her and kissed her brow and then they both went over to the Weasleys. Harry hugged Molly before he wrapped his arms around Arthur, holding the thin, balding redhead close, offering any comfort he could.

Arthur shuddered in Harry's hold. He needed to remain strong for his family even as he wept but it was hard when all he wanted was to break down. He was aware of just how young Harry was right at that moment, more aware than ever of everything they'd placed on his shoulders, things they'd never have had to have done had everyone banded together against Voldemort the first time round. He pat the brunette's arm gently and croaked out a thank you.

Draco saw Bill engaged in quiet conversation with the dragon handler, Charlie, Hermione and Ron curled together in a corner, and the twins leaning against the wall wearily and chose to go over to Ron and Hermione. He settled on the bench next to them and spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

"So am I, for your loss I mean." Ron looked up at Draco, having calmed down some having spoken to his brothers and having Hermione next to him. Ron had no warm and fuzzy feelings for Lucius Malfoy but having lost a brother he could only imagine the pain of losing a parent. Listening to the wireless they could hear the celebrations start all over the country but though he was relieved Ron didn't feel in a particularly celebratory mood. "I thought you were a goner when you jumped in front of that curse...Then I thought Harry would do you in instead for scaring him like that."

"Hush, don't remind him of that you little prat. I'd rather my bum not be kicked from here to Hadrian's Wall thank you very much."

Hermione chuckled wearily at the look Harry tossed their way, "I don't think he forgot Feathers so you might want to invest in some padding."

"No, he'll just hex it off. I-" he broke off as Penelope Clearwater rushed frantically in, followed by Ginny, and went straight for the Weasleys. As she rushed past him on her way to Molly and Arthur, he caught scent of a slight difference that he'd come to recognize in Fleur and blew out a long, slow breath, "think things are about to get worse before they get better."

Ron was about to ask him what he meant when Penelope's sorrowful cry cut through him. He saw his mother gather the brown haired woman in her arms and hold her tight as they both cried over his brother's covered body. He reached for Hermione's hand again. "So much pain, it's like it'll never stop."

Harry made his way over to them after having exchanged a few brief words with Charlie, Bill and the twins. "Well now we know why she wasn't here then...Gods it's so unfair, so bloody unfair."

Hermione frowned and took Ron's hand between both of hers, "What do you mean? Why wasn't she here?"

Draco held his hand out to his mate, eyes sympathetically on Penelope, "She's pregnant Hermione."

She gasped, gaze jerking to the hysterically sobbing woman, "Oh, oh no."

Ron crumbled a little bit at that news, a child growing up without ever knowing their father. No matter how many stories they would all tell it about Percy it would never be the same.

Harry understood that completely, not remembering his parents at all. He walked into Draco's arms and grieved for everyone who'd experienced loss here, he hid his face in the crook of Draco's neck, so bloody tired of being strong.

Draco drew him close and started humming instinctively. Trying to comfort not only Harry but himself and the others in the room as well. The humming changed into mournful song, an old French tune his Father had taught him when he was a child.

Ginny leaned against the wall and let the song wash over and through her; it was heartbreaking in sound but also soothing. She recognized the veela magic used to ease emotional wounds through song, Fleur had sung for her after Harry had broken up with her for her own safety. She wanted to go give Draco a hug but she was just too tired to move from her spot.

The whole Hall stilled as they listened to the song, each one finding a different sort of comfort in it its beauty. The sorrow was still there, of course it was but for a moment it got a little bit easier to bear.

Harry clung to his mate, feeling awful that he was the one craving comfort and strength when it was Draco who had lost his father.

Minerva paused in the doorway to the Hall listening to the song for a moment before going over to where Draco was and tapping him on the shoulder, ending the song. That quickly she had everyone's attention and she stood straight and firm to address everyone, "The Aurors have rounded up all the accused Death Eaters who survived. The War is officially over however it comes with a heavy cost. Lovers, children, sisters, brothers, and friends have been lost. There will be children who grow up without a father or a mother, grandchildren who will never know their grandparents. However, we remain. We are here, hurting, bloody and a bit battered but here. Time will heal the wounds though the scars will remain and it is important to remember to continue living for those we've lost. They may not be here in body but they will always be here," she pat her chest, "in our hearts and minds. Thank you all, who fought today and in days before, for all you've sacrificed and lost. Neither I, nor Hogwarts will forget it."

There was a moment of silence before thunderous applause broke out despite everything.

"Well spoken Headmistress, you prove just why you are fit to hold this position." Tonks said, standing close to McGonnagall. "You were among those fighting bravest today and I don't think anyone will ever forget that."

"How long until the press will get here do you think?" Harry asked Draco, still holding on to him. Whenever they did get there Harry wanted to be gone, he didn't think he could deal with them not now.

"Not long I don't think." His hand smoothed down Harry's back. "And Rita Skeeter will probably be leading the pack."

"Eughh." It was a sound of wariness and disgust. "That woman is a bloodsucker of the worst kind, I know I have to face everyone and everything eventually, you will too, hero as you are but I don't want to talk to her. I will say something we'll all regret later on."

Draco looked over at the eldest Weasley son, "Bill would it be alright for us to bring my mother to the cottage? I don't want to leave her behind."

Bill looked at the pale sleeping woman who had just lost her husband, her lifemate. "Of course it's alright; she should be where you are right now. I'm going back now, I have to check on Fleur so if any other of you wants to come as well now is the time." He looked over at his youngest brother and his girlfriend as he said that.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand, "What do you want to do Ron? Here or the cottage?" She'd stay with her boyfriend wherever he felt he should be. She knew Harry would likely need them but that Ron's parents needed him badly too.

Ron looked over at his parents and siblings, part of him really wanted to go with Bill, Draco and Harry back to the cottage and the life they'd lead there but then he saw the droop of his strong father's shoulders and the choice was easy. "I think we're needed more at the Burrow right now love, if you agree to that."

She kissed his cheek gently, "Of course." She looked over at Harry and Draco, "If you two need us we're just a floo away."

Harry released Draco to go over and hug both of his closest friends, his closest family. "The same goes for you, anything you need just tell me and I'll be there in an instant. I love you guys."

Bill had hugged his parents again and told them he'd be over to see them shortly before walking out of the Hall, followed by Draco who carried Narcissa and Harry to where they could apparate to outside the cottage wards.

Fleur peeked out the window and, seeing her husband, ran out in a flurry of blond hair to launch herself at him and hold tight, "You're back. Are you injured? What 'appened?" She dissolved into a spate of questions in French as she ran her hands over him searching for any possible injuries.

Bill caught her hands and pulled her close, breathing in her floral clean scent and felt like crying all over again. "I'm fine, not hurt at all...Promise." He hugged her close. "It's over, Voldemort's gone. Harry and Feathers got rid of him." There was a pause. "We lost Percy, Penelope's pregnant and Feathers lost his dad. He's brought his mother with him, she's sedated from the grief, I said it was alright." Bill hugged her again, one hand cupping her belly, feeling their unborn child underneath his palm. "It's over Blossom..."

"Oh mon amour," she wrapped her arms around him, her hand stroking down his hair and caught Draco's gaze over Bill's shoulder. "Draco settle 'er in ze room we gave Ollivander before and eat somezing."

He nodded, "Thank you," then moved inside to carry his mother up to the room overlooking the ocean. He set her in the bed, transfigured her robes into a simple, elegant nightgown, and drew a blanket up over her, brushing a kiss over her brow. It felt so strange to 'tuck' his mother in, strange just to have her so vulnerable. She'd always been strong as steel to him.

Harry waited for him just outside the room, he felt like an intruder and didn't step foot inside. He didn't know Narcissa Malfoy after all. "What do you want to eat? Fruit or meat or both? I can get it out for you if you want to sit with your mother for a while." Harry wrapped his arms around himself, feeling cold. He didn't know where his rucksack was, probably back in the Room of Requirement and he'd given his jacket to Ginny.

Draco nodded, "Both please. You'll sit with me when you get back up here right?" He looked over at Harry. He needed his mate's presence. Whether holding him or being held it gave him strength.

"Anything you want love." Harry brushed a kiss over his mate's cheek and went down to the kitchen to make Draco a plate of rare steak and assorted fruits. He noticed Bill and Fleur sitting together in the sofa in the living room but he didn't want to disturb them, they had enough with each other at the moment. He fixed the meal quickly, made himself a simple cheese sandwich and carried a tray upstairs, handing Draco his plate. "Eat up." He sat down on the empty chair next to Draco and munched on his sandwich.

Draco hooked his foot around Harry's ankle even as he tore into the meal with gusto. He hadn't known how hungry he felt until he'd smelled the meat but apparently he was starved.

Harry finished his sandwich and then placed his hand on Draco's neck, rubbing it tenderly while his mate finished his meal. "Do you need anything else?" Harry wanted to take care of Draco, make sure he was as comfortable as he could be.

"Just you here with me," he leaned into the touch. "Are you okay Harry?"

"I don't really know, I think so but right now it's like my mind isn't even my own. It just goes round and round and round." Harry leaned his head against Draco's, continuing to rub his neck soothingly. "It's better when I'm with you. How are you Draco?"

"Hurting," he tapped his chest, "for Maman, for myself, for others, tired, grateful to be alive, to have you alive, sad, a host of other emotions that I can't quite define." He closed his eyes and soaked in Harry's presence. "I already miss him so much."

Harry wanted so much to be able to say the right thing, something profound and insightful but he knew he wouldn't be able to. Truth be told he had no idea how Draco felt so if he said something about understanding or loss it would only come out flat and empty. Harry had never known his parents, never listened to them tell stories and played with them and learned from them, at least not that he remembered. What did he understand about that kind of loss? That way of missing someone?

More to it Draco felt all sort of things now when Harry most of all just felt empty and lost. He felt like one of those helium balloons people bought at fairs. Dudley had gotten one once, shaped like some Disney character or other. Right now the only thing keeping Harry grounded was that Draco held the string to the balloon, if he let go Harry would just soar higher and higher into the sky until he just popped, was no more. He couldn't tell Draco any of this, not when his mate was hurting so badly. Harry would take care of him, do his best.

"I really am sorry Draco, I so wish there was something I could do for you...And for her." He nodded to Narcissa in the bed, even in slip she had lines around her mouth and a worried frown marred her pretty face.

Draco nuzzled Harry's cheek, "You're here, that's all I need, just for you to be here. I know you're feeling confused," it would be impossible not to know with it echoing over their bond. "It's strange right? Suddenly not having a goal to work toward."

"Very strange." Harry agreed. '_What will come next? Will I even be needed anymore or was this all I was good for?_' Harry didn't voice any of those thoughts out loud; he knew there was no reason to. "I'll always be here for you Draco, that's the only thing I'm still completely sure of."

"Good and remember, we'll discuss where we'll both go with our lives, careers and such, after the clean up and NEWT testing and I absolutely _demand_that you procure a broom soon and come flying with me." He was babbling, trying to distract his mind from the fact that his father was gone and his mother's sanity could completely collapse under the weight of the grief. She was the one he got the veela genetics from after all.

"Things will be okay Draco, I don't know how just yet but they will be." Harry shifted his arms around his mate and pulled him into his own lap, where he could embrace him properly. They both needed the physical reassurance that the other was right there with them at the moment. Harry couldn't sing to save his life but he hummed softly against Draco's neck as they sat there guarding Draco's sleeping mother.

Even Harry's humming was tuneless but it was the thought that counted and Draco buried his face against Harry's neck and relaxed into him. He'd have to be strong in front of the world, they both would, soon enough but for now they could both be weak.

Downstairs Fleur continued stroking her husband's hair as he related the battle to her, and the losses suffered. She kissed the crown of his head when he spoke about Percy's fiancée, "Penelope will rally mon amour, for 'er child."

"I hope so, not everyone is as strong as you are though Blossom. And I hope she'll let Mum and Dad be a part of the child's life, that she doesn't close herself off to them." Bill was lying with his head in his wife's lap and he reached up to toy with the end of her long braid. "I love you so much, all I could think of was you."

"De quoi? What do you mean by zat, not zat I am ever displeased to 'ave your thought on me."

Bill knew he wasn't making sense but his thoughts were still stumbling all over themselves and adrenaline was still running high. "Back at the battleground, I was fighting Death Eaters, spells and curses flying all around us. I heard my brother fall and all I could think of was you. Your smile, the way your hair looks all sprawled out on the pillow when you first wake up in the morning and the way you almost glow as the sunlight touches you. Simply images of you, all sort of pictures, like a slideshow in my mind."

She smiled and ran her fingers over his lips. "I see. Je t'aime Bill. You are my world too."

"I thought I was living and happy before I met you but only now do I realize what true happiness is. There is so much grief right now but there will be happiness too because we're free, it hasn't really sunken in yet but we're free. Our child will not have to live hidden away or in fear." Bill could her hand in his and kissed every fingertip gently.

"Oui, eet is a beautiful future awaiting us past the sorrow. I worry about 'Arry a bit zough."

"Worry about Harry, why?" Bill twisted his head so he could catch his wife's eyes. "He's finally free too, now he can be and do whatever he wants to. He has Draco and he has his freedom."

"Zat is exactly why. Zink mon amour, all 'is life 'e 'as been given zis one great goal, to defeat Voldemort, and no ozzer. No one 'as ever given 'im anozzer concrete zing to work toward." She ran a long lock of red hair through her fingers, "I worry zat 'e will grow depressed now zat 'e 'as no goal."

Bill thought about she was saying, as terrible as it was that might just be the truth. Harry had worked and lived relentlessly for the day he would rid the world of Voldemort. "You're right, poor boy. I know it's not as easy as that we all have to band together and show him all he has to live for, all the possibilities open for him."

"Mais oui. So put zat lovely mind of yours to work amour and start coming up wiz zings to suggest to 'Arry for after 'e passes 'is NEWTs."

"As you will it my lovely Blossom, so shall it be." Bill pulled on Fleur's braid gently and guided her face down toward his for a kiss.

She happily gave it to him, still so relieved he'd made it back to her, especially knowing that others were not so lucky tonight.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. Hopefully you were able to get through this giant of a chapter. See you all next one._


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. Aftermath from the battle, grieving and being happy for those who are still alive and together. Sisterly reunion.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. We really do appreciate all the comments and feedback._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Twenty-Five.**_

Hermione pulled the blanket up over Penelope, who'd finally cried herself out, and slipped from the room, going downstairs to the kitchen where the rest of the family were sitting and talking quietly. She paused in the doorway as George mentioned closing the joke shop down for a couple weeks.

Molly was paler than a sheet except for her red rimmed eyes as she sat sandwiched between Arthur and Charlie, holding her husband's hand tightly. "Don't do that George, not if you and Fred can bear to keep it open." She looked across the table at her precious baby boy. "You kept the shop open even when things were at their worst, kept it as a shining beacon that free will and hope still existed. Don't close it now; keep it open as a way for people to find their smiles again. And think about the boxing around the ears you would have gotten from P-Percy at the loss of two weeks profit."

Arthur nodded, "There will still be people who need the smiles and laughter boys, especially now. V-Voldemort and the Death Eaters might have been defeated but the entire country is scarred from this in some way."

Hermione walked in to stand behind where Ron was sitting, putting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing at the tension there, "Do as Harry told you once and give people laughter to get them through the hard times. You might find it helps you as well."

Fred gave her a weak smile, "That's true, plus we can't let our partner suffer the losses right George?"

"Right you are Freddy, Harry'll need some distractions himself and us pestering him about the shop is just the thing don't you think Ronnikins?"

"Actually Georgie-boy, I think that's exactly what he'll need, from all of us. Not pestering maybe but reminders that we still need him, he still matters and he still have a purpose for being." Ron leaned his head back and gave Hermione a soft smile, before pushing his chair out and pulling her into his lap. "I know Harry and this will be so hard for him, he didn't think he'd survive the battle, in fact before he met Draco I almost believe he counted on it."

Ginny gaped at him, "W-what?"

Hermione nodded, "He did count on it. After all his entire life has revolved around Voldemort's end and now, that's over."

"It isn't easy being regarded as a hero, as someone everyone puts their hopes and expectations to instead of actually getting out there and doing something to help him. It took me much longer than I want to admit to really see that. To see Harry bend and bend and bend until he almost broke from the strain of it." Ron tightened his arms around Hermione. "No one ever really talked to him about life after Voldemort, what his dreams were or if he even had any. Therefore it's up to us now to help Harry find his dreams, to help him get to know Harry, not Harry bloody Potter, the boy who lived to conquer but just Harry."

Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder, "That's what he's always wanted to be just Harry, to be loved and needed as just Harry but he doesn't even see who he is. He's never been allowed to be just Harry; the rest of the world has always wanted a hero."

"That's not going to change now." Charlie opened his mouth. "Now he will be more than a hero, he will be a savior, bigger than life. People will make up such unrealistic personas about him that there's no way he'll be able to live up to. The saddest thing of all though that there is nothing the public loves as much as watch a hero fall, at least when they don't need him anymore."

Ron bowed his head, his forehead resting between Hermione's shoulder blades. "He is our just Harry and we'll be there for him all the ways we can be."

"That and make sure he has plenty of time with the feathered menace. I think Draco will do more for Harry's image of himself than anything else. Nothing's better than being seen through the eyes of love."

"A year ago I would never have believed it but Draco Malfoy is good for Harry, possibly the best thing to happen to him. They are total opposites but they balance each other out." Ron sighed. "I wish we could just send them off on a trip around the world or something, like a long honeymoon until the dust settles some."

Arthur hummed, "Actually that is a rather good idea Ron."

Ginny looked over at her father, "Dad?"

"Harry needs time away from this all, needs time to adjust to everything. I've a friend in the testing division of the school board, we can arrange for Harry and Draco to take their NEWTs early. Then we get them out of England."

"Let's do it Dad." Ron perked up some. "You are so right, I think both Harry and Draco needs to get away and have some time on their own. I'm sure Headmistress McGonagall would help to arrange so they can take their NEWTs early as well." He would miss Harry so much but this was about doing what was best for his friends. "What do you think Mione?"

"I think they'd pass with flying colors and McGonagall would be happy to help. It's a brilliant idea. So long as they don't go near the veela commune," she turned her head and lifted a brow at him, sharing the private joke.

"Ah yes, let's keep Norway out of the travel plans...Maybe all of Scandinavia just to be safe." Ron grinned and kissed Hermione's cheek. He knew the others around the large pine table looked confused but he didn't have the energy to explain right now. "I was thinking more like the tropics anyway, white beaches and no people around."

"If memory serves," Arthur sipped a bit of cold tea, "Sirius owns an island in the Caribbean just an hour long boat ride away from Puerto Rico. That would be the best I do believe. And it's set up with a floo so we can visit or just give them a call."

"That sounds perfect and damn that Sirius sure has some gems hidden away." Ron rubbed his cheek against the fabric of Hermione's sweater. "Let's do this for them, send them away there with food, lube and enough sun block for an army since Feathers pale arse will burn in seconds."

"Ron!" There was no bite to Molly's scolding though and it actually pulled a small smile from her. "Nobody wants to think about Draco Malfoy's bottom at the kitchen table."

"Especially as I've had more than enough of Draco's bum thank you very much love," Hermione's voice was dry as desert.

Ron chuckled at the twins speculative glances and his mother's slightly disturbed expression. "Poor sweetie, we'll have to cleanse that image from your mind, replace it with nicer bums."

"Ron!" This time Charlie was to call out to his brother.

Ginny giggled, "You're so wrong Ron. And Hermione, how many times have you caught Harry and Draco in the act by now?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste, "Five, and let me tell you, once was more than enough."

"So Mione, any chance we can get you to put those memories into a pensive? Freddy and I've been working on this kind of rememberall that shows moving memories, like a small movie if you will." George's grin was absolutely wicked. "Do you have any idea how much a rememberall featuring Harry and Malfoy mid boink would sell for?"

This time the entire table minus Fred shouted, scandalized, "GEORGE!"

"What?" Big blue eyes looked around the table. "We'd blur out the goodie packs of course, no one would actually see anything but just the knowledge of what was going on would make people part ways with their Galleons like you wouldn't believe." He looked at his brother. "Remember the test one we did that we showed Angelina? She passed out, that's the best kind of reviews you can get."

Ron hid his smile against Hermione's back, his brothers would never change and he had never been more grateful for it.

Hermione shook her head, "You two are incorrigible. I won't give you any of those memories but I might be persuaded to donate others."

"What kind of other memories are we talking about?" George leaned forward in interest. "If they are of Ron then no thanks, we want to pull customers in, not send them screaming for the hills."

"Oi!" Ron screeched in outrage.

"I was thinking more of things like the adventures I've had. A troll in the bathroom, Devil's Snare, a giant chess game and that's just from first year."

"Could work, could definitely work." George made a considering hum as his mind spun. "Wished you were a part of the Golden Trio? Well now you can, gather all rememberalls and experience the true adventure straight from the mind of the heroes themselves. What do you think Freddie?"

"My brothers are freaks." Ron muttered still put out about George's earlier comment.

Fred gave him a two fingered salute even as he put his head together with George on the idea.

Arthur shook his head at his boys and kissed Molly's temple. Life went on even when you were hurting.

The hurt was still there, it would never go away completely but Molly was reminded of the beautiful, amazing children she still had and how precious they were, each one in their own rights. She leaned her head against her husband. "Come on my king, it's late we should go to bed."

He nodded, "Kids make sure not to stay up too late. Your mother and I are going to get some rest and you should too. Tomorrow is going to be busy."

"Dad, all of us are adults and of age, I think we can handle going to bed in time." Ron smiled fondly at his father. "You and Mum sleep well, or as well as you can, we'll see you tomorrow."

"You may be adults but you're always going to be my children." He gave Ron a gentle, weary smile.

Charlie got up as well. He walked over to his parents and hugged them tightly in turn. "Love you Mum and Dad, thank you both for always having been the best parents a child could ask for. I'm going to turn in too; it's an hour later in Romania."

Arthur pat his second son on the back, "Have good dreams son."

"You too." Charlie waved goodnight to his siblings and disappeared with his parents up the stairs.

Ron was to wired to go to bed yet, he knew he would probably suffer for it when morning came but he also knew there was no way he'd be able to fall asleep.

Ginny got up as well, "I'm going to bed too, I'm knackered. Behave you lot."

Fred grinned at her, "Yes mother." As she left he turned to Hermione to start serious discussion on what memories was fair game. It would keep them all distracted until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. He didn't want to face his dreams after Percy's loss just yet.

George leaned close to his brother and got involved in the discussion, prodding at Ron to see what memories he could wheedle out of his ickle brother.

~oOo~

It was close to midday the next day when the wards at Seashell Cottage chimed for a tall regal looking woman that looked very much like a mixture between Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fleur stood at the door, eyeing the woman cautiously, "Oui? Can I 'elp you?"

Sharp gray eyes locked on Fleur. "I was told by my daughter that my sister is here. I would like to see her if it's not too much of an imposition, my name is Andromeda Tonks."

Blond brows rose and Fleur opened the door wider, "Of course," she moved aside to allow Andromeda into the cottage, "I will show you to ze room Madame Malfoy eez in." She turned to lead Tonks' mother up the stairs to Narcissa's room. Draco had been pulled out by Harry for a walk when Narcissa just wouldn't respond to her son; perhaps she would respond to her sister.

"Thank you." Andromeda nodded her head to Fleur and swept inside the room in a flourish of robes that would have made Snape jealous. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, looking at her sister lying curled on her side away from the door. "Oh baby sister; this was not what I had in mind for our reunion."

Blue eyes snapped open and Narcissa stiffened to look over her shoulder at Andromeda, "Rommy?"

"Yes Cissy it's me, old and worn and long, long overdue." Andromeda swept a lock of bright blonde hair away from Narcissa's face. "But you still look as lovely as you did when you were seventeen."

A trembling smile curved Narcissa's lips, "That's what Lucius always says...Rommy, my Lucius," her eyes filled for what felt like the thousandth time.

"He spoke the truth then." Andromeda said gently and opened her arms, pulling her little sister close. "It's okay to be sad, to scream and rage and curse the fates. You have every right Cissy but as you do, remember what you still have as well. Even though it feels like it, like you're trying to breathe, to live without a heart you still have something to live for."

Narcissa clung to her sister, she'd missed the comfort of her big sister, missed Andromeda's calming presence, "And what's that?" Her voice came out choked.

"Your son for one, I saw him on the beach when I came, your boy has grown up beautiful. His mate, two young strapping boys in love, do you really think there won't be grandbabies from that? Andromeda held her close, let her cry on her robes. "It's been so long but I'd really like for you to have me as well, my family is yours too. I don't want to lose you Cissy."

A sob broke from her, "You're right, I know you are but it still feels like the world is about to fold in on me and Draco, he looks so much like his father." It hurt to look at her son and she hated herself for it, hated herself for wanting Draco far away so she didn't have to see the reminder that when she returned to Malfoy Manor, it would be without Lucius.

"He's the best blend of both of you. I know it hurts Cissy, how could it not but you have to remember that he's not Lucius; he's your little boy. A boy who's just lost his father, don't make him an orphan in one go." She ran a hand over Narcissa's hair and back soothingly. "At least explain things to him, tell him you hurt right now and need time, don't let him feel rejected. Nymphadora told me what happened, if you push your son away now, you're going to make him think you blame him." Andromeda didn't want to make things harder on Cissy but these were things she needed to hear before there was a rift between mother and son that couldn't be breached later on.

Her head jerked up, "Never! I'd never blame my baby. It's not his fault; it's that little hulking imitation of a gorilla's fault and Lucius' for making the choice. None of it is Draco's."

"I know that and you know that but are you sure Draco knows it?" Another small push to make her sister face her son.

Grief-stricken and in emotional agony she might be but Narcissa still knew her son, knew how he thought and reacted and he would absolutely take the blame for this. "Oh, oh dear."

"It will be okay Cissy, just speak to him. Then you can hide from the world, I'll even go hide with you." Andromeda knew her sister loved her son and she knew she had the strength to talk things out with him even this heartbroken and sad. Narcissa was a Black and their spines were steel.

"Merlin I've missed you Rommy," she rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "I'd like that. I just can't...I can't go back to the Manor."

"I've missed you too Cissy, so very much." Andromeda continued to pet her sister gently. "You don't have to go back to the Manor, you're more than welcome to stay with me and Ted or we could go to the summerhouse in Ireland, the one I inherited. Do you remember it? We used to spend the summers there when you were very young."

"I remember yes. I think that would be lovely. I always did love all the green and the gardens there."

"Then we'll go there, it's quiet and restful and I would love to spend some time one on one with you. We have much to catch up on little sister."

"A lifetime to catch up on. We'll exchange stories about unruly children and what we hope our grandchildren will look like." Narcissa gripped that thought tightly, using it to anchor herself. Without Lucius it would be the only thing making life worth living.

"That we will Cissy, that we will." Andromeda knew that sadly her sister would never be completely whole again, she loved to strongly for that. When she'd given her heart away to Lucius Malfoy she'd done so completely and irrevocably. She could be happy again though in time, with grandchildren on her lap and loved ones close by. Andromeda would do everything she could to make things easier for her baby sister, to show her that life was still there and still worth something.

Out on the beach Draco shook out his wings a little to stretch them but he didn't take to the air, he just didn't have the heart for it today. Not with the way his mother refused to even look at him. It hurt even worse than yesterday had and the suspicion that his mother blamed him for his father's death weighed him down as surely as an anchor tied to his feet.

Harry walked next to Draco feeling utterly useless. He knew Draco was in pain but he had no idea what to say or do to make it better. He could scream until he turned blue in the face that it wasn't Draco's fault at all but he wasn't the one Draco needed to hear that from. He reached out to stroke his fingers down the length of Draco's hand, not knowing what else to do.

He turned his hand to capture Harry's, squeezing affectionately. He moved a wing to bring Harry in closer and nuzzled his mate's throat. "Love you."

"I love you too baby." Harry squeezed back. "I've always watched you Draco, been fascinated. I think I wanted you long before I knew it and even without this bond, which I treasure by the way, but even without it, I would still love you for the wonderful, clever and insanely sexy man that you are."

"You realize that goes both ways right pet?" He drew in Harry's scent "We've both stalked each other for what seems like forever. We belong together you and I, it was only a matter of time until one of us pulled our head out."

"We _do_belong together. No one can drive me as crazy as you, I can get so mad I'm steaming but even so you push me too, force me to do better, be better and I love you for it." Harry leaned as close as he could with both of them still walking. "Of course I couldn't make a relationship work, my mind was filled with you, they weren't you."

"For someone who claims to be awkward you have a wonderful way with words. I'm glad that none of the others worked out, means I got you for myself."

Harry flushed, he really wasn't good with words, he just spoke from the heart. "You've would have gotten me either way sooner or later. Someday I would have cracked, tackled you after a Quidditch game and shagged you right there in the field."

"And we'd have all heard Granger's screams of horror, talk about ruining the mood," he kissed the corner of Harry's mouth, "I still can't believe she hasn't learned to knock yet."

"She's the most clever witch of our time, if she wanted to knock she would." Harry smiled. "I think she secretly gets a thrill out of interrupting us." Harry slowly turned them around and started them back along the beach towards the cottage.

"Evil woman, interrupting our playtime." He halfway wanted to just spread his wings, scoop Harry up, and fly far, far away from the cottage that was slowly growing closer that held his listless mother.

"Very evil, we should get back on her sometime, see how she likes it but the idea of seeing Ron's bits in an...Amorous state is quite frankly traumatizing." Harry did his best to keep the conversation going since he felt Draco's emotions through their bond.

"_Very_traumatizing. We'll get even another way, a way that won't involve needing an obliviation."

Harry chuckled but it came out half hearted at best since he could tell Draco's heart wasn't in their conversation anymore.

Bill was sitting out in the garden, peeling the carrots Fleur wanted to use for her stew. "We have a visitor," He called out to them. "It seems as if your aunt is here Feathers. I didn't meet her myself but Fleur says that she definitely have more manners than your other aunt had."

And just that quick Draco was rushing in through the door and up the stairs. No matter that his mother might blame him for his father's death, nor that Tonks had spoken only good about her mother there was still an unknown woman who might be holding a grudge against Narcissa alone with his currently vulnerable mother. He yanked the door open and froze in the entrance at the sight of his mother leaning against the woman seated beside her, the classic Black features making her identity crystal clear.

Andromeda startled a bit when the door was pulled open but it only showed as a slight widening of gray eyes as both hers and Narcissa's heads turned towards the doorway. Raising Nymphadora and her...Less than graceful persona had made it almost impossible for something to truly shock her.

Footsteps thundered up the stairs and a second young man stumbled to a close next to the first one, green eyes worried as they looked over the blond.

"My nephews I presume, it's a pleasure to meet you." One eyebrow was raised and Andromeda's tone of voice dryly amused.

Draco studied the other woman, nodding cautiously, "Mrs. Tonks," then turning his gaze to Narcissa, "Maman?" His tone held a wealth of questions, chief among them asking if she was alright, if Andromeda was safe, and if his presence was welcome.

It hurt to see the hesitance in her baby's eyes when he'd never before hesitated to come straight to her. She let go of her sister and got to her shaky feet, taking the few steps to her son to wrap him in her arms, "Oh my baby. I'm so sorry."

Harry exhaled in relief as Narcissa hugged her son. He'd been so worried about her reluctance to even look at him, he felt Draco's hurt, guilt and confusion through their bond and now he hoped that Narcissa might be able to expel it.

Andromeda was nodding in contentment too, glad that she had gotten through to her sister in this matter. Draco was the most important thing in Narcissa's life and if something had gone wrong in their relationship now Andromeda knew that her sister would never have forgiven herself.

Draco's arms went carefully around his mother, "Maman?"

"I'm sorry baby, I'm not mad and you or any other such thing I just...you look so much like your father that I-" her breath hitched and she stroked her son's hair unable to continue.

Not that she needed to. He tightened his arms and rocked his mother understanding now. "Shhh it's okay Maman, I understand." He looked at his aunt over his mother's head and relaxed at the gentle look she had when looking at Narcissa. This woman wouldn't hurt his mother.

Andromeda exchanged a look with her nephew and gave him a small smile. "I've just suggested that Narcissa should go with me to our summer home in Ireland, it would be her and me and we could both relax a little and get to know each other once again." She hoped Draco would understand the unsaid, that she would take care of Narcissa, give her some time before she had to face the Manor and the British Wizarding world again.

His first impulse was to protest but then that was selfish, a selfish desire to keep his surviving parent with him. He couldn't do that to his mother. She needed to heal and he knew, down to his toes, that she couldn't do so faced with daily reminders of his father, which he was one of. "Is that what you want to do Maman?"

She nodded, "More than that, I need to."

"Then you should do so. Spend time with your sister, walk the hills, talk with a faerie do what pleases you." '_Heal_.'

Harry felt such pride for his mate, for being able to be strong enough to do what was best for Narcissa. He sent as much love as he could through their bond, love and strength and admiration.

"We will only be a simple floo call away." Andromeda added. "The floo connection will never be locked when it comes to family."

Draco wrapped himself in the love Harry gave him, returning it equally as his mother moved back to sit on the bed next to Andromeda. "Is there anything you'll want me to get for you Maman?"

"No, I should still have some clothes and necessities that fit at the summer home and anything else I can purchase for myself." She looked over at her sister, "Is the floo still registered as Dubh Baile?"

"Yes, it's not my place to rename it. Us Blacks have always gotten along well with the Fair Folk, I don't want to be the one that changes that." Andromeda nodded with a half smile. "And I will take you shopping before we go Cissy, maybe in Dublin. You haven't been to the summer home in more than twenty years...You look lovely but the robes you may have there will be terribly out of fashion, if they still are in one piece." She cleared her throat and looked down at the floor for a second. "You see, if Nymphadora has gotten her hands on them then I doubt they are whole."

Harry couldn't help but grin at that, Snape would have to get permanent sticking charms on all cauldrons and potion bottles if he planned to keep Tonks around.

Draco chuckled, "Tonks, never shall I call her by her first name for fear of being plucked bald, probably did get her hands on them. She seems like the sort to find even the most hidden treasures."

Andromeda's features softened at the thoughts of her daughter. "Yes, yes she is. Always have been too curious and adventurous for her own good. My heart almost stopped when she got it in her head to join the Auror corp. She is good at what she does though. We couldn't be prouder."

Draco exchanged a look with Harry, wondering if Andromeda knew about her daughter's closeness with Snape. If she didn't he would not want to be the one to inform her.

Harry met his gaze, knowing exactly what Draco thought and he felt the same way. He'd seen the Black temper in action and he did not want to be the one breaking that news to Andromeda Tonks. He wondered what would happened if Tonks and Snape stayed together. Did that mean that Draco's godfather would become his cousin? Or did his cousin become his step godmother? Harry shook his head, it all made his head ache.

Narcissa hummed, "Your daughter is a very good person from what I saw during and after the battle. And she and Severus look quite striking together."

Harry held his breath and his eyes darted to Andromeda.

"You mean she finally managed to catch him?" A slender dark brow rose again. "All she's spoken of the last _years_is Severus Snape. Well she is stubborn I shouldn't have doubted her...I do owe Ted twenty Galleons though. I thought Mr. Snape would hold out a little longer."

Draco relaxed, his shoulder brushing Harry's, "It would take a much harder, colder man than Uncle Severus to hold out against that much love when offered."

Harry coughed but didn't say anything. In his mind Snape was as hard and cold as they came but even he deserved love and Tonks did love him. "I don't think any sane person turn their back on love when it's offered to them."

Narcissa nodded, "Only a fool would," she leaned her head on her sister's shoulder, feeling drained and tired, "and Severus has never been a fool. Bitter, caustic, and occasionally hateful but never a fool."

Andromeda wrapped her arm around her baby sister. "Dora will wash the hate out of him quickly enough." She petted Narcissa more. "Why don't you rest now Cissy, I'll Floo home and tell Ted that we'll travel to Ireland and pack a few things. Let the house elves at the summer home know we're coming."

Draco watched his mother nod and lay down, his aunt pull a sheet up over Narcissa and kiss her forehead. He murmured softly, "Rest well Maman, I love you."

Her blue eyes met his silver briefly, "I love you too my baby." Then she closed her eyes and dropped off into an exhausted sleep, leaving Draco to back out of the room silently.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. See you all next chapter._


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. More aftermath, fluff and the emergence of M-preg, if that is not to your taste, you know where the back button is.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. We really do appreciate all the comments and feedback._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Twenty-Six.**_

Harry and Andromeda had already left Narcissa's room and stood in the hallway as Draco closed the door gently behind him.

"She's so proud of you Draco, even now when she's hurting like this she told me how much she loves you and how proud she is." Andromeda smiled at her grown nephew, feeling a sting of regret and sadness of not having been there to see him grow into the man he was. "I promise you that I will take care of her, you don't have to worry about that."

"I believe you and not just because you raised an amazing daughter." He felt another bit of himself settle a smooth over knowing that his mother was proud of him, "Because of the trust I saw my mother give you and the way you treated her."

"She's my little sister, I love her. Always have no matter what's happened between us." Andromeda leaned in and brushed her lips over Draco's cheek. "Now I really have to go home and tell my Ted what's what. I'll see you both soon again." She smiled. "As my sister said about Mr. Snape and my daugther. You also make a very striking pair. Congratulations on your bonding. Have you thought about marriage?"

Draco blinked, it might have crossed his mind, vaguely, once or twice but, "I haven't had the opportunity to give it much thought."

"Ah of course, you've both been busy. Didn't mean to be nosy." Andromeda smiled again, said her goodbyes and went to use the Floo to get home.

Harry looked at his mate somewhat shyly. Until recently he hadn't believed he would make it out of the war alive...Marriage...It had only brushed his mind during his deepest dreams.

He caught Harry's look and opened his mouth to speak but then a familiar voice broke into the moment.

"Harry? Draco?" Hermione peered up from the bottom of the staircase, "Could you come down for a bit?"

Harry's eyes widened as he heard his friend's voice and he looked down to meet her eyes. He hadn't heard her coming to the Cottage but then again they had been with Narcissa behind closed doors. "Hi Mione." She looked well but tired, some small cuts and bruises but more beautiful than Harry could remember seeing her. Harry understood perfectly why she and Ron had gone to the Burrow but he had still missed them. "We'll be right down." He looked back and held out his hand to Draco.

He took his hand and squeezed as they made their way down the stairs and wound up staring at the two surviving Marauders as well as Ron and Hermione, "Please don't tell me something's blown up."

The newly arrived ones exchanged looks and Harry looked worried. "Something has blown up hasn't it?"

"No you clot-pole, why would you think that?" Ron rolled his bright blue eyes at his best friend. "Don't teach him such rubbish Feathers and you are a Slytherin to boot, you should know better than to jump to conclusions."

"Oh well I beg your pardon Weasley but things have a habit of blowing up just as Harry starts to relax don't they?"

"Ooooh birdy's testy today innit he Moony," Sirius rubbed his chin on his mate's shoulder, "He's got a point though so let's hurry this along before something does decide to blow up and ruin Harry's day."

"Mmm, maybe we should put him in a bubble; only let him out when we know things to be safe and un-ruinable." Remus smiled and his fingers found their way to Sirius' hair, stroking through the silky strands.

"Could someone just please tell us what's going on before I have time to paint the worst case scenarios in my brain." Harry begged.

"Patience Harry." Ron only flinched a little as Harry glared at him. "Okay first of all...I hope the two of you are prepared because you're having your NEWTs next week."

"What?!" Draco actually screeched and thanked heaven that his mother's room was sound proofed. "What do you mean we're having our NEWTs next week?"

"Just that," Hermione rubbed her ears, "Professor McGonagall and a restored Ministry representative have arranged for the two of you to take your NEWTs early."

Harry blinked. "Just why are we having our NEWTs early? Why only the two of us?" Harry was slowly working himself into a panic, he wasn't ready for exams, he would fail every subject.

"You will take your NEWTs early because you will be busy when we take them. Tell them why Snuffles, since you're the one who owns it." Ron was practically bouncing in place excitedly.

Draco moved to slip his arms around Harry from behind and sent calming emotions and confidence in Harry's abilities across their bond as Sirius took the floor.

"I own an island, off of Puerto Rico, it's private, an hour boat ride within the main island, has muggle repelling charms and concealment charms on it, and it's going to be your vacation spot." Sirius dropped his teasing, "Before you start to argue Harry, listen. You've given your entire life to this war, to the people here who've never given you anything back except invasion of your privacy, scorn, and ridicule. Now, so soon after Voldemort's death, it will be a thousand times worse and we don't want you to have to go through that anymore. You're newly bonded and need time and space to decide what you'd like to do with your life, time and space away from everyone who'll be pushing you one way or another. You deserve a break Harry and it's long past time you got it."

Ron jumped in before Harry could get a word out because he could see Harry was still going to argue and protest. "Remember fourth year Harry the media coverage then, remember fifth year and their stint to make you seem insane. As Sirius says it will be a thousand times worse now, everyone's going to want a piece of you Harry. Just think about the drama around your relationship with Draco will provoke. You are both going to be torn apart. There will be talk about love spells and Feathers only being with you to escape consequences...I don't believe it you know that but people will talk." He looked at his best friend. "Go, relax, swim in the ocean be together and figure out where you want to go and what you want to do in peace and quiet as a couple."

"I-I...What do you think?" Harry turned his head and looked at Draco. He had to admit it sounded more than tempting. Harry had never been off the British Isles and the thought of escaping the backlash sounded good...but a little bit cowardly too.

Draco considered. He didn't fancy dealing with Malfoy Manor any more than his mother did and on top of that he knew that if anyone pushed at Harry right now he'd lose his temper and be the one exploding. He knew there was a wizarding community on Puerto Rico if they needed anything from the magical world and that the muggles there would be so used to tourists they wouldn't turn a hair at them if they decided to go exploring the main island. They'd have enough stimulation along with the break and relaxation to make it a perfect paradise. "What about contact with you lot?"

Sirius fiddled absently with the short tail Remus had his sandy brown and gray hair pulled back into, "It's fully equipped with floo of you want to call or come for a visit or vise versa. You won't be cut off."

"A huge fireplace it is, in the middle of the tropics." Remus smiled and his skin prickled pleasantly from Sirius' ministrations.

"We'll all be in touch, maybe Mione will come through the Floo too, just to see Malfoy's bum again." Ron dodged his girlfriend's sharp elbow.

"I wouldn't mind going away with you, being alone." Harry spoke lowly, his eyes on Draco. It still felt a little bit like a coward's way out but it could perhaps save his sanity. Harry didn't think he could handle being the center of attention right now.

Draco bent his head to murmur into Harry's ear, "I think it's what we both need pet. We both need a break from wizarding Britain, we both need time and space to completely heal," his hand laid over Harry's heart, "this has been battered enough with no chance of time to recover. It's time you took that time, time you got to be a little selfish after seven years of being selfless. I say we take the offer."

Harry turned his head more and placed kisses along Draco's defined jawline. "Then let's do it, since it's private and warded you can fly all you want to...I'll bring a broom." He turned to his family. "We graciously accept your offer, thank you for thinking about us." Green eyes slid over to Hermione. "Now Mione...Please help me study."

She chuckled, "You're not as far behind as you think Harry but of course I'll help. Draco will have to handle tutoring you in the potions portion though."

"That's no problem," Draco rubbed his cheek against Harry's.

"We're all willing to help." Remus smiled at the two young men who were so obviously in love, it was heartwarming. "Sirius is rather clever after all and I am an ex professor. We'll have you getting top marks in a jiffy."

Harry could feel excitement start to bubble low in his stomach even as relief coursed through him at the thought of escaping Britain and most importantly the Ministry.

Draco spoke quietly, "I have a favor to ask however. While we're gone, B..Sirius," it was the first time he'd used Lord Black's given name, "I would appreciate it if you would work with Severus to clear Malfoy Manor. You as well if you have the time Remus...please."

"You are family Draco, the mate of our Harry...You don't even have to ask. Of course we'll do it. We'll clear it and keep the Ministry from _confiscating_half your heirlooms as well." Remus smiled, deciding to worry about working with Snape later. "The Ministry are quite busy groveling for the newly freed and reinstated Lord Black here so they have no choice but to listen to him."

Harry beamed at his godfather and moved to hug him tightly. He had always wished Sirius would be cleared from the charges brought against him and now he finally was.

"Congratulations," Draco still wasn't what you'd call fond of Sirius but he meant that congratulations both for Harry's sake and because he understood being caged and hunted.

Sirius ruffled his godson's hair, "Thanks Feathers. Oh you'll be pleased to know that with Neville, Minerva, and my testimony on her behalf your mother won't even be charged. Sni-er Snape was charged and cleared pretty damn swiftly thanks to something Dumbledore left behind, pensieve memories, and Minerva's word. I'll even play nice with him...and no of course that has nothing to do with the hexes I was threatened with by Nymphie and Ginny."

"Well some of those threats were because you keep calling Tonks for Nymphie...I can actually sympathize with her there." Remus gave his mate a look. "But yes, we'll both play nice with Snape as well. He's important to you Feathers and he's very important to Tonks, like it or not he's also family now."

Sirius gave a mock shudder, "Yes, he's the creepy uncle or cousin that er..." he trailed off at Harry's look.

Draco shook his head, "It's fine Harry. Severus is creepy to most people, well to almost everyone really."

Ron did try to keep his composure, he really did but the ernest expression Draco wore as he said that about Snape did him in and he had to grab Hermione's shoulder to keep himself upright as he broke down in mirth. "He really is creepy but I suppose he'll grow on us, family usually does...Like mold."

Remus had to chuckle too at that. He'd never thought he'd be so lucky as to have an extended family like this one, never thought he'd actually be lucky enough to have his Sirius and be able to go out with him in public. Stand tall beside him and let everyone know that this wonderful, beautiful, brilliant man was all _his_.

Sirius caught the look on Remus' face and had to lean harder against him and nip the edge of his jaw. It had taken a long, long time for him to convince Remus that he did indeed want him, all of him and wanted to be with him. His Moony just didn't see how amazing he was and just how unworthy Sirius was to have him. He didn't like that Remus got so down on himself but he was not complaining in the slightest that Remus didn't see just how little Sirius was worth. He'd go bananas if Remus ever saw just how lowly he really was and left him for someone better.

A thrilling shiver went through Remus, just as it always did when Sirius touched him and he couldn't help himself. Without a thought to the young people around them he grabbed Sirius chin and hold him still for a kiss. A kiss where he tried to pour in all his love, want and absolute adoration of the man that could have anyone he wanted and that had, against all odds settled with Remus. Remus knew how incredibly lucky he was and he would do anything in his power to make sure that Sirius would never regret settling.

Sirius made a happy growl into Remus' mouth and returned the kiss with every iota of emotion he felt for his mate. His hands went into the coarse graying brown hair, knocking the tie out as he carded his fingers through.

"Eep!" Hermione turned a bright tomato red and hid her eyes. Really wasn't it enough she'd been subjected to Draco and Harry?

Groaning about obliviation Ron buried his face in his sweet smelling girlfriend's neck. No one smelled as good as Hermione did, her scent made him dizzy, whatever he was doing.

Harry was torn, on one hand it was like watching his parents make out in front of him, which was highly disturbing. On the other hand though he watched Sirius and Remus with...Awe and maybe a tiny bit of jealousy. He wanted what they had and he wanted it with Draco. Sirius and Remus had had it rough, impossible almost and they'd made it through it, found their way to the other side and still being together. Harry admired that.

Draco shook his head as Remus' hand found its way to Sirius' arse, "Oookay you are in mixed company!" He wasn't disturbed by the two's extreme display of affection, mainly because he'd grown up seeing his parents exchanging kisses and cuddles in the privacy of their home and once or twice it had gone to groping before they'd snapped out of it. It was normal and, to him anyway, a sign of a healthy, good relationship. He slid a look over at Harry and hoped that he'd have a similar relationship with his own mate even after years had gone by.

Remus groaned but removed his hand from Sirius' very tempting and grabworthy bum. "Oh youth these days, aren't you meant to be adventurous and open minded? Still here you are acting like grannies." He gave Sirius' bottom lip another nibble before he moved away from him reluctantly, holding his mate's hand to keep some physical contact between them.

"You are more than allowed to do anything you want but maybe not right in front of us." Harry smiled. "How would you feel if I jumped Draco here and now?"

Sirius shuddered, "Ewwwwwww. We didn't mean to get to groping though, it just happened. I'm pretty happy about it though."

Draco snorted then buried his face in the back of Harry's shoulder as his own started to shake with laughter, the sound of hilarity muffled by Harry's shirt. It was so similar to what his mother had said when he'd sought reassurance after an older cousin had told him that his parents had never wanted him, that he'd been a 'mistake'. So similar that it brought the image of the two Marauders explaining that they were expecting to mind and just the image of either scruffy, wild haired Sirius or steady, scarred, occasionally ragged Remus pregnant was hilarious to his mind.

"He's cracked, I knew it would happen eventually but I would have bet on a bit later." Ron watched the giggling, _giggling_Malfoy with wide blue eyes.

"Hmmm." Remus wondered what it was that was so amusing but it was still refreshing to see that the littlest Malfoy felt comfortable enough to show mirth in front of them, even if it was at his and Sirius' expense.

Harry reached back and rubbed Draco's side, waiting for his amusement to subside.

Draco sent the mental images and the memory of his mother explaining that while her pregnancy with Draco hadn't been planned, that it had 'just happened' she'd been more than happy to have her baby boy to Harry as an explanation for his laughter.

Seeing the images and the thought of one of his godparents expecting was enough to send Harry into a fit of laughter as well. Wondering what their cravings would be and seeing them waddle in his mind's eye.

"Oh Merlin...It's contagious. Maybe they've caught the brain bigglers Luna was on about." Ron took a step backwards and looked around wildly, as if expecting to see the mythical creatures.

"Nargles and Ron, whatever has Draco laughing has been shared with Harry over their bond and personally I'm just glad to see them both happy." Hermione poked her boyfriend gently in the side, right in his most ticklish spot.

Giving out a sharp giggle shout Ron almost folded in on himself in an attempt to protect his sensitive spots. "Well of course I'm glad that they're happy too, still think they're a bit cracked though."

"Normalcy is overrated." Harry said and wiped away the tears of laughter welling up in his eyes.

Sirius tilted his head, "Care to share the joke so we can all laugh then Harry?"

"Remember that you asked for it Snuffles dear." Harry's eyes sparkled. "I was imagining one of you preggers, cravings, waddlings and hormones all rolled into one."

Remus coughed into his fist and looked down at his feet.

Hermione eyed Remus even as Sirius turned a fetching red and Ron choked as Harry's words registered, "Hm a pregnant werewolf, good lord Sirius should invest in extra house insurance if that happens."

Sirius turned redder even as he couldn't stifle the surge of longing. He'd love to see Moony full with their child, to have a child with his mate.

Harry looked at his blushing godfather and the still fidgeting Remus and almost dropped his jaw. "Oh my god, it's not just an amusing brain image is it?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably and leaned closer to Sirius, whispering in his ear. "This was not how I wanted to let you know."

Sirius spun and _stared_at Remus, vaguely aware that Draco's laughter had ceased abruptly. "Moony? You...really?"

Remus nodded carefully. "Poppy told me when she checked my hip after the battle. I thought it was just after effects from the attack..."

Sirius' arms closed around Remus tightly, bringing him close as the thought of the giant throwing his mate during the battle played hell with his mind. "Is...it's alright?" His eyes searched his mate's.

Smiling calmingly Remus took one of Sirius' hands in both of his and placed it on his still very flat belly. "It's perfectly alright, safe and healthy as could be. Poppy's run every test and diagnostic and everything is as it should be."

Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him along as he nudged Hermione and Ron out of the room. This should be a private moment between the two men.

Sirius smoothed his hand over the flat spot beneath his hand before falling to his knees and speaking to the life that was probably barely started inside his mate, "Hello there little one. Oh you're going to be so spoiled rotten and so very, very loved."

Remus looked down at the man he loved more than life itself, not even aware of the tears spilling over and running down his cheeks. This was a life he had never even dared to hope for. His hands buried themselves in Sirius' hair and he sunk down on his own knees, leaning into his mate. "You're happy then?" Remus needed to hear it since this was nothing that they had planned or even talked casually about.

"Gods yes," he licked at a tear on Remus' face, "Just having you as my mate was more than I ever thought I could hope for, now we'll have a child? It's everything I've ever wanted, you and Junior here are everything I've ever wanted." He nuzzled Remus' throat, "My mate and my child. Are _you_happy about this?"

"I wanted you since before I knew what love and want even was. Having you as mine was more than I ever hoped for and now this," He looked down at his stomach before looking up again, meeting Sirius' eyes. "It's my wildest hopes and dreams come true. Something I never ever thought I would be blessed with...Yes Pads; to answer your question I'm so happy. Deliriously happy and terrified at the same time."

He rubbed his nose against Remus' his heart in his eyes, "We'll be scared out of our minds together then won't we?"

Remus nodded and pressed his lips against his mate's once again. "Scared but together we can do it right? You and me and our pup." He wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius, soaking up Sirius' strength and love. "I need to talk to Feathers though, I don't know how the Wolfsbane will react with the baby." From now on forward their child came first no matter what, Remus wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the life inside him.

Sirius nodded, "We'll talk to him later then. For now, come sit with me on Bill and Fleur's couch and we'll be all snuggly and mushy."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that love." Remus smiled and got up off his knees, pulling Sirius along with him toward the couch. He pushed his mate down on the plush pillows, sat down next to him and cuddled close, never being one to say no to closeness with his beloved one.

Outside Draco bent to pick up and study an interesting rock, his mind going to Remus' condition. He knew that there were adjustments you made to Wolfsbane to make it safe for an unborn babe with the mother ingested it but he'd not yet learned those variations and he'd never risk Remus' baby by trying to brew one without ever having done so before. He'd have to whine Severus into making it.

Harry trailed after Draco, looking at different sea shells before dropping them on the sand again. He was so happy for Sirius and Remus' sake but still, it was a little of a strange feeling. The thought of his godparents becoming parents of their own. No one deserved a bit of family bliss more than they did though. "What are you thinking about?" He hurried to catch up with his veela.

"Hm?" Draco slowed to let Harry draw even with him, "The Wolfsbane. Remus will have to get it from my godfather now. I don't know the alterations necessary to make it safe to drink for the baby. Which means I'm also pondering avenues to see to it my godfather is civil."

"Ask Tonks to ask him. If he cares about her even a smidgeon like I love you then he won't be able to say no and be anything but civil about it...At least to their faces." Harry put one smooth, sea shell in his pocket, wanting one more reminder of their time at the Cottage.

Draco chuckled, "I do so enjoy that sneaky Slytherin hidden beneath the Gryffindor. That's just what I'll do then."

"You rub off on me I suppose." Harry grinned and pushed his glasses into place. "In more than one way."

"It's rapidly becoming my favorite thing to do." He gave his mate a smile then angled his head in the direction of Ron and Hermione, where the redhead had tripped and fallen face first into the surf and was now soaked with Hermione trying to help him up while consumed with giggles, "Should we go help or leave them?"

"As amusing as it is to watch the hero in me says to go and help before Hermione falls over too, from laughter." Harry and Draco moved to where Ron was lying like some sort of ginger seal in the surf, his hair and clothes plastered against his skin.

"Slippery bugger of rocks." He cursed as he once again tried and failed to get up from the shallow water.

Hermione giggled some more, "I-I'm sorry Ron it's just you look so..."

"Like a drowned lion in a rainstorm," Draco tread carefully over the rocks and reached down to grip Ron's forearm to help him to his feet.

"Watch it Feathers, I'm not above drenching your feathery arse as well." Ron glared at him as he made his way to his feet before glaring daggers at the small rock that had dared to trip him.

Harry hid his grin and sent both drying and warming charms Ron's way.

"And here I was being nice, helping you to your feet when I could have just left you to flounder like some sort of sea life washed ashore." Draco tsked, "Really no need to take your foul mood out on me."

"Sorry..." Ron grumbled. "I'm just sick and tired of tripping over my own feet all the time." How could he ever even dream of becoming an Auror when he couldn't even stand on his own two feet without falling over.

Hermione managed to get a hold of herself and started plucking seaweed from her boyfriend's shoulders, "You've still got to get used to your growth spurt is all. Besides there are clumsier people."

Draco moved back to Harry's side and slipped an arm around his mate's waist, "Like my cousin. Trips over air though she manages to make it look cute."

"Ah, well I rather not look cute or trip at all." Ron shrugged and leaned down to kiss Hermione's cheek before removing some more seaweed out of his hair. "Thank you for helping me upright and the drying and warming charms." He nodded at both Draco and Harry.

"Of course mate, you'd do the same for us." Harry fought down his amusement, knowing that it wasn't what Ron needed at the moment. "Comfort yourself with the fact that your growth spurt hasn't affected you in the air. Any team would be lucky to have you as a keeper."

"Yeah?" Ron perked up a little.

"Yeah." Harry confirmed.

"Much as I loathe to admit it, yes. You would make a decent professional Keeper." Draco looked as if he'd just been made to eat worms.

"Aw Feathers, coming from you that makes my heart all a flutter." Ron blinked his lashes at Draco and placed his hands over his heart.

Harry snorted and looked at his friends fondly.

Hermione shook her head, "All three of you are so damaged." She kissed Ron's cheek. "I think you and I need to head back to the Burrow for the evening though, you've probably got sand washed into your clothes. I'll come over tomorrow to help you study Harry, and Draco too if he feels he needs it."

"Mm, I have sand in places sand should never touch." Ron squirmed uncomfortably. "You're right though, we should get back, Mum's expecting us for dinner."

"We'll see you tomorrow then?" Harry stepped forward and gave both his best friends a hug.

"Don't ask me to repeat this but I'll probably join the studying too, no harm in getting a head start for exams." Ron looked somewhat sheepish and eager at the same time.

Hermione heard him and beamed, "I'll bring you with me then if Molly doesn't need you tomorrow." She gave them a wave, "See you tomorrow Feathers."

Draco lifted a lazy hand in farewell before Hermione and Ron disapparated with a soft pop. "She's getting better at that, losing more sound with each apparation."

Harry nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me if she'll become the first one to achieve completely soundless apparation." When Hermione put her mind to something there wasn't much that she couldn't do. Harry admired her greatly and was once again reminded of how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"So do you think Siri and Remus have had enough time to themselves?" Harry still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that they were going to have a baby. "I will spoil that child absolutely rotten you know?" He smiled over at Draco.

"Oh they're likely still snuggled together but yes, I think they've had their time to talk and get settled." Draco flicked a leaf off Harry's shoulder wondering how in the world it had wound up there, "I think their sprog will be spoiled rotten by several people, you included pet."

Grinning Harry leaned against Draco as they walked toward the cottage at a leisurely pace. "I firmly believe you will spoil him or her right along with me, no matter the child's parentage you will melt...I'm starting to know you by now. Under all your prickles you have a huge, warm heart and gods, I love you for it." He reached up and ran his fingers through Draco's hair, it had grown longer during the months since Draco had come to him and brushed against Draco's cheeks and neck like silver silk. "I like your hair like this, not so controlled."

"Hmm," he let his eyes droop, "Much longer and I'll have to start tying it back." His mouth turned down a bit in worry that hair that long would remind his mother _far_too much of his father.

"Pigtails maybe, or a braid...Yeah a braid would look very good." Harry could feel Draco's worry and wanted to make it go away again. "Still, I like it just like this, long but not too long. It's actually kind of perfect. Also no matter how you'll choose to have your hair in the future you'll always be you, no one else. Remember that."

"A braid will work," he brought Harry's hand to his face and nuzzled it before murmuring, "It's not safe for me to cut my hair. If someone malicious got hold of even one hair or feather they could work a spell and force me to obey them in all things," he shuddered, "needless to say I'm not particularly keen on that happening, so, braid."

"No cutting it then." Harry cupped Draco's cheek, rubbing his thumb along a sharp cheekbone. "No one is ever allowed to tell you what to do except for me." He gave Draco a small grin but felt a small coil of worry at the thought of someone trying to control his mate in that way. "You'll luck stunning in a braid though and I can unbraid it at night, wrap your hair around the both of us until we come from the sensation." Harry's eyes grew dark and longing at the thought of it. Apparently he had a hair fetish as well as a feather fetish...Maybe it was as simple as a Draco fetish. That he could definitely live with.

Draco hummed, "I like the thought of that. I do love it when you play with my hair."

"I know." Harry husked with a smile that was brimful with promises. Harry couldn't help it. With the knowledge that Draco and he were going to go away, he wasn't going to have to play the posterboy hero. No speeches, interviews or Ministry offers, it was like a huge weight had fallen off his shoulders. Leaving him almost giddy.

"Watch it pet, and don't start something you can't finish," Draco's voice was a soft purr, "We'll save that thought for later hm? Otherwise Bill and Fleur might neuter us."

"Sadly you're right and being neutered would put a permanent end to our fun so we'd better wait." Harry heaved a put upon sigh as they climbed the few steps to the cottage.

"And just think, in a week we'll be able to have that fun whenever and wherever we'd like. On the bed, on the floor, against the door, the list goes on and on." He actually swished through the door, a smirk fixed firmly on his lips. He was a veela and in love but he was _still_Draco Malfoy after all, being wicked was just part of who he was.

"Evil bloody tease." Harry grumbled and sent a glare toward his traitorous groin before shuffling in after Draco, thinking all sort of disgusting things to get rid of the problem Draco'd left him with. "You just wait; I'll get back on you sooner or later."

Draco looked back over his shoulder with sultry eyes, "Oh I'm counting on it. For now we'll make chit-chat with your dogfather and Remus."

"Hmm." Harry was still looking put out but a smile tugged on his lips as they walked into the sitting room and saw Remus and Sirius snuggled up together, they were absolutely adorable. He padded over the floor and sat down in an armchair opposite the couch. "Congratulations again, have you given any thought to where you're going to live?" Harry couldn't see anyone raising a baby at the darkness of Grimmauld Place.

Sirius beamed and nuzzled Remus' neck, "Hmm well there's always Black Manor but you know, I've got more money than Merlin, no reason we couldn't get a place all our own."

Draco perched himself on the arm of Harry's chair, "I'd enlist Hermione's help with that, as the two of you will be busy enough with the babe coming and all that."

"Hermione would love to help you, it's the kind of thing she lives for. Get ready for pamphlets and magical showings galore though." Harry grinned. "Seriously though, I absolutely think you should find a home of your own, something that's only yours and just how you like it."

Remus nodded already dreaming about the perfect home. He didn't have a fortune like Sirius but he wasn't dirt poor anymore either. He'd pull his weight.

Sirius smiled, that was it then, "Somewhere on the moors what do you think Remus? A place for Moony and Padfoot to run and for a little sprog to practice flying without muggle eyes poking in."

"You know me like no other. It's like you're in my mind." Remus kissed behind Sirius' ear and down his throat. "A house on the moors sounds perfect to me, it's the house of my dreams."

Remus was always kind but it was unusual to see him this unguarded and relaxed. Harry thought it was nice and like this he could definitely see the appeal.

"Well of course I know you, I'm yours Moony."

"That you are just as I'm yours. We belong to each other Pads." More kisses followed.

Draco shook his head and pondered the vague change in the two men. He didn't think it was just because they were having a baby. Both of them seemed...easier, less stressed. Then again they no longer had to worry about Sirius being shunted back to Azkaban nor fear they'd lose each other in a war so it made sense.

Harry leaned back in his chair and smiled, looking at his godparents, seeing their happiness and the way they finally could relax he knew that something good had come from the end of the war. That no matter the loss and his sense of not having a purpose it was worth it when his loved ones finally could be free. His hand went up and stroked at the sliver of pale skin showing between Draco's trousers and shirt as he listen to his family's conversation.

Draco leaned subtly into the touch, enjoying the goose pimples it brought up.

Sirius snickered softly at the sight of the feathers on Draco's head raising then lowering happily at Harry's attention. The beds in the beach house on the island would get quite a work out starting next week. He had no doubts that Harry would pass his NEWTs with flying colors.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. See you all next chapter._


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. Attempted suicide, if this is a trigger for you, please read with caution. Back to Hogwarts for some aftermath and rebuilding.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you greatly for all the feedback. We appreciate so much. This chapter can be difficult and trigger for some so please look at the warnings and read carefully._

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Twenty-Seven.**_

Tonks looked around as she unhurriedly was making her way toward the dungeons and the offices Severus had reclaimed after Slughorn's passing. There weren't that many students left in school but those who were still there needed a potions professor and Severus had stepped up.

It was amazing really, there weren't that many traces left that a huge battle had taken place at the castle. Hogwarts herself had been mending and cleaning as best as she could and all of the faculty had banded together to do the rest. Hogwarts would soon be whole again. Even though the physical signs were disappearing the emotional ones would take longer to clean up and heal. It would take time, a long time before everything was as it used to be. Most likely it would take a new generation of students, one who hadn't known war.

Now when the threat was gone both Sibyl and Firenze was returning next school year. Tonks would never have guessed it but she would actually miss teaching. It had grown on her and she had come to appreciate and care for all of her students. She didn't know how she'd feel going back to the Auror corps.

She skipped down the stairs and walked into Severus' office after a gentle knock.

Severus looked up from where he was writing down a potion equation, Fillion draped over his shoulders like a stole. The stubborn feline had leaped up there and refused to stay off unless he was brewing a potion. His face softened from stern lines at the sight of Tonks walking in. Even though the damage to Hogwarts hadn't been too severe the damage to the students remaining was. Most students had gone to be with their families but others, like Dennis Creevey and Seamus Finnegan refused to leave. Most of those who'd chosen to remain had lost someone, Creevey his brother and Finnegan his fiancé, and were trying to keep their minds occupied so as not to face the reality of their loss. It was straining, especially when Finnegan would look to his right in the small potions class and see no one there when Thomas had always before been there. Something always exploded, a cauldron, a jar of ingredients, or even a chair after that. Having Nymphadora here with him made the strain easier though. "Dora, how was your day so far?"

"It's been okay, better now that I'm here with you." She walked further into the room, kissing Severus gently and scratching Fillion between the ears. Her cat had taken one look at Severus and claimed him completely, sometimes she wondered if she should be jealous, she couldn't bring herself to be though since she absolutely understood the cat. Severus was wonderful, who wouldn't want to spend time with him?

"Dennis spent the whole class looking into a seer bowl, crying when he couldn't see his brother in it. It's hard...For everyone." She leaned against Severus but made sure she wasn't a hindrance to what he was doing. "Oh but I got an owl from my cousin, that was a brightspot. How has your day been?"

"Tiring, a great many of the students left behind couldn't take crushing their ladybirds for the potion brewed today and we're still drying out the Slytherin rooms, the carpets refuse to cease squishing." He bit the wand, "And does your cousin have good news then?"

Tonks kissed him again, smoothing out the tired lines around her beloved's mouth. Severus had been working around the clock lately with reparations, lessons, potions...Just to make things better. No one could care as much as Severus did and although she kept it to herself she really thought he would have been an excellent Headmaster for Hogwarts in the future as well.

"Yes I thought so, surprising but good." She inched her way into his lap, rolling her eyes when green feline eyes opened to glare at her for disturbing. "Mother is bringing Aunt Narcissa to Ireland, to our summer home there. I think that's a good thing. Harry and Draco are coming here next week to take their NEWTs before traveling to their island. Oh and Sirius and Remus are going to have a baby, I'm not really sure what I'll be to the babe but I'm going to go with cousin."

His hands went to her waist, his brows drawing together in thought, "Which one is the carrier?" He had his suspicions but they were just that.

With a content sigh Tonks relaxed against Severus. "Remus is the carrier."

His brows drew further together, "Wonderful," it was a snarky drawl, "I knew I should have taught Draco those adjustments to the Wolfsbane potion." He hadn't so that meant he'd have to be the one providing Lupin with the potion over the course of his pregnancy and the adjustments made it even more complicated to brew though still only a five day process.

"Oh come on now, no snark. You'll help him right?" Tonks turned at looked at him with soft gray eyes. "I imagine it must be such a worry for poor Remus and you are the best potions master in the world, not even Draco comes close to you." She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I think they'll be brilliant parents and imagine their offspring...I think both Siri and Remus will have their work cut out for them."

He shook his head, "There's no need to try to butter me up, I fully intend to make the potion. Draco is young and still learning, in time he'll come to surpass me and I refuse to be teaching when Black's spawn comes to Hogwarts. I am not going to deal with that much irritation in my instructing lifetime. The Weasley twins were quite enough."

"But Fred and George are darlings." She chuckled at his expression before sobering. "But I hope you're not teaching when that time comes...I hope you'll be busy with our family then...Our offspring."

The corners of his lips turned up as he thought about that, about a tiny little brat with dark hair, clumsy feet and hopefully Nymphadora's nose. "That will be infinitely preferable." He ran his hand up her spine, "More than preferable actually, greatly desired."

She smiled, relieved and happy and nuzzled impossibly closer. "Good because I'm not letting you go, you're stuck with me now Severus Tobias Snape. I love you." Even her hair blushed red at her comment.

He lifted a hand to fiddle with a soft spike of brilliant red hair, "I love you too Nymphadora Theadora Tonks, ridiculous name and all." He kissed the top of her head, chuckling at the pinch he received after speaking her full name.

"Mmm, you better." She fiddled with the buttons in his robes, not trying to unbutton them but needing to keep her fingers busy, sitting completely still was not possible. "Will you come with me and have dinner with my Dad when Mum leaves? He'll be all alone then."

"And face the paternal beady eye?" He ran his fingers through her hair, "Of course I will Dora. Your family is important to you." As it should be. He'd not had a particularly good home life growing up and he was relieved that Nymphadora had been loved and likely spoiled. He'd be happy to meet the man who'd helped to raise the impishly wonderful woman in his lap.

"Thank you love." She leaned into his touch, much like a cat would. "And don't worry; Dad's the sweetest man on the planet, too kind and sweet for his own good. My family is important to me and so are _you_. Of course I want my family to meet the wonderful, amazing man I'm madly in love with. I want them to see just how lucky I've been, finding you."

"You give me too much credit for virtues Dora." He kissed her brow, "Thank you."

"You're welcome but believe me; I don't give you too much credit. I know you, see you for who you are, snark, bitterness and everything. I just love all of it...All of you." Tonks tilted her head up until she could capture his mouth, making Fillion give an irritated meow and hop down from his favorite perch. She refused to feel guilty about that.

Severus chuckled against her mouth before returning the kiss deeply, nipping softly at her bottom lip and laving the slight sting with his tongue before slipping it into her mouth to explore and savor.

Humming softly in the back of her throat at the exquisite blend of slight pain and pleasure, Tonks surrendered to the kiss completely. She wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and moved her tongue against his, savoring the tingles that moved through her at his every touch, lick and nip.

His hands were not idle, stroking over her curves and one working up under her tank top to trace patterns over the skin of her abdomen.

Her humming grew in volume as her skin prickled in pleasure at the skin to skin contact. Tonks' hands made their way into Severus' hair and she pulled on it slightly until he tilted it back so she could nip at his jaw line and down that tempting neck of his.

He made a soft growl and slid his hand up further to cup one perfect breast over her bra, rubbing over the covered nipple with his thumb. His other hand slipped beneath her waistband scratching the nails gently over the small of her back.

Her hum slid into a pleased moan and her teeth nipped a little harder at his neck before running her tongue soothingly over the bite. She arched into his touch, pushing her chest into his hand, feeling her nipples pucker to taut peaks. The hand on the small of her back felt amazing too and she wanted more of it, wanted it lower still. Tonks wiggled in his lap as she began to hurriedly pull each button through its buttonhole so she could free Severus from his robes and feel, taste and touch more of his skin.

A loud knock had them both jolting and Severus giving the office door an evil glare before Pomona burst in looking frantic, "Severus! Hurry! Finnegan tried to kill himself, drank some sort of poison and the bezoar isn't doing anything more than slowing it down!"

Tonks fought down her own frustration and clambered off Severus' lap. They would never have any babies of their own since they never actually got to have sex. She was instantly feeling guilty of her own selfish thoughts when she thought about poor Seamus. "Go, save him if you can." She bit down on her bottom lip in worry and leaned in to straighten his ruffled hair before stepping back again.

He nodded sharply, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to the center before whispering a spell that had his clothes back in order and then he grabbed his portable kit and was clipping at a run towards the hospital wing. "Poppy, what were his symptoms upon arrival?" He immediately went to Seamus and began casting diagnostic spells and examining him for himself.

"Unresponsive pupils, shortness of breath and paralysis, he could barely move." Poppy stood close to Severus, her heart breaking at the young man's pain and desperation. "He was conscious when his friends brought him here but he refused to tell me what he's taken. I had to force the bezoar down but he's still slipping away." She took Seamus' hand. "Oh and look here Severus, his nails. They're almost purple."

Severus turned Seamus onto his side and hissed as blood trickled out of his mouth. He swiped some of the blood into a vial and took out a shimmering blue potion from his kit, putting three drops of it into the vial and cursing roughly as it turned first a vile green then an ominous crimson. He pulled a syringe out of his kit followed by a small potion bottle with a rubber stopper. He drew some of the opalescent potion into the syringe, tapped and squirted to remove air bubbles, then injected it into the major vein in Seamus' thigh, knowing it would circulate the potion through his body faster that way and time was of the essence. "He drank a potion that induces an ulcer so that poisons that would normally break down in the stomach without causing anything more than indigestion would enter his bloodstream. He's swallowed cobra venom Poppy."

"Oh no, oh stupid, stupid boy." Poppy was still holding Seamus' hand and now she squeezed it tightly. Cobra venom usually lead to death and she didn't want that for this broken man that she had watched grow up from a carefree jokester of a boy. "Can you do anything Severus? Is there hope?" She looked down at the pale face and the thin trail of blood from his mouth, across his cheek. "Where in Merlin's name did he get a hold if the venom to begin with?"

"We'll ask him when he wakes," Severus' tone was steel as he took another potion from his kit and proceeded it spell it directly into Seamus' stomach. It would heal the ulcers and with the stomach acid would neutralize any lingering cobra venom. "Go get Dora, I need her help so the fool boy will live to see graduation."

Poppy nodded and hurried out of the infirmary quickly. Thankfully she didn't have to go far, Tonks was outside in the hallway waiting and pacing restlessly. "Come with me Tonks dear, Severus says he needs your help."

Both women walked back quickly and Tonks placed herself next to Severus. "What do you need me to do?"

"You're the only one here comfortable enough with the muggle world and strong enough magically to handle the distance for apparation that I'd trust to go to Western General in Edinburgh," he started channeling magic to his hands and placed them on Seamus' chest, using them to keep him breathing, "I need you to contact a resident there, Michael Croups, take the blue card from my kit there and request three vials of antivenin for king cobra venom from him. Tell him I'll arrange payment later." He met her eyes, "If he gives you problems remind him that I can always stop sending him the salve. He'll know what it means."

She turned and rummaged through his kit for the blue card. "Western General, Michael Croups, three vials of king cobra antivenin...Got it!" Tonks leaned in and kissed Severus' cheek before summoning her cloak. "I'll be as quick as I can." She promised and ran out of the room, through the castle and over the grounds until she was outside the gate and able to apparate to Edinburgh. She could do this; she wouldn't let Severus or Seamus down. Not caring about her long cloak or pink hair she hurried into the hospital to find the resident Severus had mentioned to her.

Outside the infirmary Neville sat on the floor, knees up, head resting on them. He'd remained to help with the clean up and because he didn't trust his Grandmother not to force a disinheritance ritual on him and he'd been the one to see Seamus starting to convulse and gotten him here. He should have watched his friend more carefully, knowing just how destroyed he'd been by the loss of Dean but things had gotten so busy with the reconstruction and aside from the occasional explosions of temper Seamus had seemed to be coping. Now this. "Help him Hogwarts, please."

Luna had just heard and had made her way from the Ravenclaw tower as quickly as she could in search of Neville. She had been torn between going home and staying but after a long, healing talk with her Papa she had decided to stay, finish her year and be there for the man she loved. After she'd been to the Gryffindor common room and, as Neville wasn't there, the infirmary was the next logical choice and there she found him. Luna walked over on silent feet and sunk down on the floor next to him, taking his hand and holding it in both of hers. She didn't offer any assurances that everything would be okay because she didn't know that they would be. With all her seer blood she hadn't seen this coming, hadn't seen Dean's death beforehand either and despite feeling helpless now she was glad for it. If she had to witness her friend's suffering before it happened she would surely go insane. She leaned against Neville, and held his hand, just wanting him to know that she was there for him, any way that she could be.

Normally Neville would have observed propriety and just squeezed her hand back but at the moment he couldn't care less about propriety, it could kiss his mudgrubber, herbologically talented bum. He scooped Luna up in his arms and deposited her in his lap and held on for dear life. He understood Seamus all too well. That time after Luna had been taken, when he hadn't known where she was, if she was okay, or even if she was alive, it had been hell. He'd slogged through, done his part in making sure the rest of the student body kept their hopes up and kept fighting, but when things had gone still he'd been attacked by visions of his girlfriend under torture or even being killed. In the quiet moments his terrors of what was happening to his moonflower had nearly driven him spare.

"I wish I had someone alive to blame, someone to hate for this," he spoke against her shoulder, "but there's nothing, no one. Rodolophus Lestrange is already dead."

"I know, it's not fair and it's not right but it is what it is." Luna held on to Neville just as tightly as he held her. "As hard as it is and believe me, I know it's hard but maybe we need to let go of the hate or at least turn it into something else. If we continue hating then even though they are gone they have still won. I hope that Seamus will make it and I hope he'll get better and when he is I will kick his bottom all the way back to Ireland for putting more pain on you." Luna knew Seamus was hurting she knew that but she still found him selfish, he knew Neville was the only one left in their dorm, knew Neville would be the one to find him and he should have thought beyond his own hurt and considered what pain he would inflict.

He kissed her neck, "How did I know you were going to say that?" He played with the ends of her hair. "When you were taken I had a lot of time to think about what I'd do if you were...killed," his arms tightened briefly around her before relaxing, "so I halfway understand where Seamus is right now but even then I thought, 'If I did lose her and was stupid enough to try to kill myself her spirit would come back just to kick my bum.' You'd never have wanted that for me, just as I'm sure Dean wouldn't have wanted this for Seamus."

"Of course he wouldn't and you're right about me, my spirit every nargle and wrackspurt in Britain would have made your life and afterlife miserable for eternity if you'd tried something like that." She hugged him even tighter, running her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "I understand Seamus, I really do but I'm still going to pummel him when he's better."

"I'll hold him down for you." He looked up as a blur of color that was Tonks rushed past them into the infirmary.

Inside Severus was carefully guiding his magic to keep Seamus' life functions going. The venom, despite the potion used, still raging through the Irishman's body. "You listen to me Mr. Finnegan, I realize you and most every other Gryffindor think I'm a heartless bastard but I do know exactly what you're going through. The sheer agony it is just to wake up from dreams of you and your loved one together and realize that they were just that, dreams. The effort it takes just to walk in the same places you once stood side by side without screaming or breaking down into screams and sobs. I know you just want to die if only to be together again but you cannot give in to it. Mr. Thomas would not want that and you may think that the pain is unending but it is not. It will always hurt at least a little and you will always miss him but one day you'll find someone else you can love. Not a replacement for Mr. Thomas but someone you love for different reasons. You'll love them just as much as you do Mr. Thomas and that is what he would want you to do. He would want you to be strong, to move past the debilitating grief and be happy, to find someone who makes you happy, someone you can love and who loves you in return. So you'd better fight you little dunderhead."

Tonks slammed the door open and ran into the infirmary, skidding to a halt next to the sickbed where Seamus lay. She'd heard bits and pieces of what Snape had told Seamus and though she wondered who he had loved and lost she was mostly grateful that he'd found the strength to keep going so that she could love him now. Tonks reached into her cloak and pulled out a small, very carefully wrapped package and handed it to Severus. "Here you go." After handing the package over she had to place her hands on her knees and try to get some air back into her burning lungs. She had never run as fast in her life and her muscles and internal organs were screaming now. Tonks only hoped that she'd made it in time.

He looked at Poppy, "Keep his heart beating and lungs going while I administer the antivenin."

Nodding the mediwitch used her wand to direct her magic into the pale, still boy and kept his organs functioning while Severus worked on the antivenin. She hoped and prayed that this would work, that Seamus Finnigan would make it. It was always tough losing a student but after the battle they'd just been through it seemed like such a waste, such a terrible waste.

Severus injected the antivenin and then spelled another potion to speed the spread of the antivenin into Seamus' system. For the next fifteen minutes he and Poppy worked together to keep heart and lungs functioning until Seamus' body started fighting them, throwing the artificial rhythm off to beat and breathe in its own pattern. Snape spelled one last potion into the Irishman, one for nerve repair, then took a step back, pulling Poppy with him, "We've done all we can at this point. Now it's up to him."

"Mmm, thank you for your help Severus, I couldn't do any more for him and it would have taken too long to get him to St. Mungos." Poppy walked forward again and pulled a blanket up over the sleeping boy, it might be her imagination but she thought he didn't look as deadly pale as he had a few moments ago. Poppy was aware that Seamus wasn't out of the woods yet, he had a lot of fighting to do and he would have to want to live to manage to get better. "I will sit with him for the night; he won't be alone if he wakes up."

Tonks was still panting but at least it didn't feel as if she would cough up her lungs anymore. She walked the few steps to Severus and reached for his hand. "You were brilliant here, as you always are."

He pulled her into his arms, not caring that it might ruin his fearsome reputation to show the weariness and concern and need for support, "Perhaps, perhaps not. I did my best and now, it's up to fate. The little fool did his research well. It's much more difficult to treat an envenomation that's been ingested and entered into the bloodstream from an organ than a bite. If he survives it will be a miracle if he doesn't have permanent damage to his nervous system."

Tonks wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "That's something he'll have to deal with if it happens. As you say you did your best and I couldn't be prouder of you. If you hadn't been here then he wouldn't have had any chance at all. You did good love."

"Yes Severus. Not even St. Mungos would have been able to save him." McGonagall stepped further into the infirmary. "You and I both know that."

He inclined his head to her, "Minerva." He studied her, noting that she looked even more worn than the rest of the staff.

She didn't pull away from Severus but Tonks turned and looked at the Headmistress, noting the new lines and shadows under her eyes. Tonks couldn't help but wish that Minerva had someone too, someone who'd take care of her the way she took care of everyone else at Hogwarts.

Poppy had levitated a chair next to Seamus' bed and sat down with a stack of charts she could go through as she watched over him. "I'll keep watch Minerva, there's nothing anyone can do right now, it's all up to young Mr. Finnigan right now. You should go rest." She gave her old friend a stern look.

"I will Poppy, all the students have been badgering me about it as well, even Miss Parkinson. First I'd like to speak with Nymphadora however."

Blinking Tonks stepped forward, leaving the warm comfort of Severus' arms. She wondered what the Headmistress could want to speak to her about; she didn't think she had destroyed anything lately. "Of course Headmistress, what can I do for you."

Minerva used a gentle hand to urge Tonks out of earshot of Severus and Poppy before slipping behind the curtain of an empty cubicle. "There is not much of this school year left but many of our current seventh year students will be repeating next year due to the less than educational environment of this year. For them and for the younger students I would like to avoid as many staff changes as possible. Of course Sybil and Firenze will be teaching Divination and I understand that you are free to return to the Auror Corps but I was hoping I could convince you to take the position of the post that is replacing Defense Against The Dark Arts."

Tonks stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. "You would trust me in a room with students...and spells and curses and a lot of things and children that could break?" To herself she could admit that she wanted the position, she wanted it so bad she could taste it but she had to make sure that Minerva knew what she was talking about, that she remembered who Tonks was.

"Nymphadora you might be a bit clumsy but I have more than noticed that when you buckle down to business, especially when that business involves Magical Offense, Tactics, and Defense, you handle yourself with grace and competence. The past year you have shown that you are an excellent teacher and I can think of no one better for this post."

Flushing at the praise her hair once again turned bright red, all the way out to the tips, Tonks beamed at the older witch. "It that case I'd be honored and happy to accept the post here at Hogwarts. I've grown to love the castle and all students in it. Being an Auror...It's all politics, I understand that the Ministry will change but it will take time and I would much rather be here where I can feel like I actually make a change. Thank you Headmistress, for believing in me."

Minerva pat her on the shoulder, "Thank you for taking the post. Now I've only a Transfiguration professor to worry about."

"I'm sure you'll find someone excellent for that position as well, although anyone will have it hard, yours are very, very big shoes to fill." Tonks smiled happily even as she leafed through her brain thinking about anyone who could fit as a Transfiguration professor. "I would have suggested Fleur Weasley but with the baby on the way and everything I have no idea what her and Bill's plans are."

Minerva shook her head, "No, not Fleur Weasley. I considered Sirius but he is settling with his mate as well and I would prefer not to upset any plans the two of them have made."

"Ah no, there's a baby coming there as well and from a letter I got just today it sounds as if they're planning to buy a house." Tonks tapped her chin with a glittery blue nail. "My aunt would be perfect but I honestly don't know if she will be up for it mentally when September comes."

"Narcissa?" Minerva narrowed her eyes and thought about it. "Possible. She might welcome the busywork but I'm not certain how well she'd take being at Hogwarts. Not after losing Lucius in the courtyard."

"I don't know either but I can poke Mum to slip it into conversations, just to see what she'd think if you'd like." Her embarrassment had settled some and her hair paled until it was the usual pink again.

"Please do. I'll keep her in mind but also consider other possibilities." She pat Tonks' shoulder again, "I'd best go follow Poppy's orders now, before she bespells me into behaving."

"She'd do it too." Tonks grinned. "Thank you again Headmistress and yes, go rest before I ask Hogwarts to bind you to your bed." She shooed Minerva away playfully before practically skipping back to where Severus was.

He lifted a brow as Minerva left and reached up to brush fine pink strands of hair out of Nymphadora's eyes, "Dare I ask?"

Tonks grinned broadly. "I would tell you even if you didn't ask." She grabbed his shoulders and jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind him. "I got offered a job here, I won't have to leave, won't have to go back to the Auror corp like I was afraid I would have to."

He'd gotten used to her sudden leaps and so didn't stagger at all. His lips curved up minutely, "Really and what post would that be?"

"The subject that will replace DADA." She tilted her head and bit her bottom lip. "I don't really know what it will be called yet but it will be brilliant!"

"Congratulations. I'm glad you won't be disappearing back to London any time soon."

"Nope, as I told you before you are utterly and completely stuck with me." She tightened her legs around him and swooped in to place kisses all over Severus' face. "You wouldn't have gotten rid of me even if I'd had to go back to London but this is so much better...Oooh I need to hand in my formal resignation, remind me of that later."

"You may rest assure that I shall do so."

"Good, now let's go back to your quarters, we did leave Fillion alone there and I can only imagine what sort of havoc he's wrecked." She tried to look apologetic but failed rather spectacularly at it.

"You don't intend to jump down do you?" Amusement lit his dark eyes as he started walking out, after getting the beady eye from Poppy.

"Not really no." Tonks wiggled her toes inside her shoes and waved to Poppy over Severus' shoulder. "I'm quite happy and comfortable where I am."

Poppy snorted softly and turned her attention back to Seamus. She was happy for Severus, he needed someone to liven him up and remind him that he was still a young man. Once Severus and Tonks had left, she dimmed the lighting in the infirmary and settled more comfortably in her chair to keep watch.

Snape paused outside the infirmary to look down at Neville and Luna, "Longbottom, Lovegood, go. I realize you wish to be there for Mr. Finnegan however you both need to rest to be any use to him or others and others all across the school look to the two of you as leaders and guides."

"Seamus is as good as he can be at the moment, Severus did everything he could to save him and Poppy is watching over him now." Tonks was serious even though she still clung to Severus like some sort of monkey. "Go rest, we even promise to turn a blind eye if one of you should sleep in a dorm not your own," She looked at Neville when she said that, if she were him she wouldn't want to sleep alone in the room where he'd found Seamus. "Rest so you are fit for another day tomorrow." She smiled softly at them as Severus started to walk again.

Neville watched them go, "You know in the back of my mind I can hear Ron whining about being scarred for life over that sight there."

"Oh yes, he'd probably complain very loudly and beg Hermione to obliviate him." Luna's lips curved upward. "I find it cute and not even Snape can look very scary with a pink haired witch clinging to him."

"You know, I imagine he could if it was necessary." Neville rose to his feet somehow with Luna still scooped in his arms, "But then again I speak from former terror."

"Regardless of that you're probably right." Luna wrapped her arms tighter around Neville's shoulder. "I can walk on my own you know. So...Do you want to come with me to Ravenclaw tower? I'm alone in my dorm too after...Cho the other girls parents took them home. The nargles are loud but they're not very good company, mostly talk only about themselves. Or we could go the Room of Requirement, that way we don't have to face either of our empty dorms."

He kissed her cheek, "I know you can walk on your own, I just like having you in my arms. I vote for the Room of Requirement, it'll feel closer to home."

"I agree, you know sometimes I wake up in bed and actually miss the hanging cots, we spent so much time there and the nights were always easier when you were close by." She leaned her head on his shoulder and relaxed completely as Neville carried her toward the Room of Requirement.

"I know exactly what you mean Moonflower." He paced back and forth in front of the wall and smiled at the door that opened for them into a room done in pretty pale greens, blues, and yellows.

The room wasn't large and looming but just the right size to be comfortable and cozy without being cramped. The bed looked soft and inviting and there was even a light meal ready on a small table. "Have I told you lately how much I adore Hogwarts for having this room?" Luna looked around with a happy sigh. This room felt like home and Neville was there with her, it couldn't get much better in her opinion.

"I think you might have." He sat on the edge of the bed close to the meal in case she was hungry. He really couldn't feel much of an appetite.

Food wasn't the first thing on Luna's mind either; she was more concerned about her strong, brave oak tree. Enough cuts and broken branches and even a grand tree could begin to wilt. She didn't want that to happen to Neville. Luna stayed on his lap and kept her head on his shoulder. "I love you Neville Longbottom, if I could I would take all your burdens away and carry them for you."

"You help me shoulder them just by being you Luna and by standing with me. I don't have that many heavy ones you know," he rested his chin on top of her head, "A lot of little ones that work themselves out and only a few large heavy ones. After I pass my NEWTs I'll have one less." The worry about his Gran disinheriting him would be past and he'd be able to confront her.

"I will always be there the shoulder them with you, to stand with you Neville. I don't have a lot of Veela blood in me but I have enough to know that you're it, the one for me, my perfect Neville." She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder.

"And you're my perfect match in every way." He kissed her temple, "I love you Luna."

"I love you too Neville." She pulled his head down so that she could kiss him properly. "Let's get some sleep if we can shall we, I have a feeling the next few days will be long ones."

"Agreed," he shifted so that they were lying on their sides on the bed, his arms wrapped securely around her, holding her close. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Nev." Luna pulled the covers over them and snuggled into his touch as the lights dimmed. Sleep wouldn't come easy but it was easier when she could feel Neville's breath and hear his heartbeat.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. See you all next chapter._


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. Island vacation, house hunting and sweaty, dirty smexxing times.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you greatly for all the feedback. We appreciate so much. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Twenty-Eight.**_

Sirius looked up and up at the castle manor Hermione had managed to locate for them on an isolated Scottish moor. "Why in the name of Merlin is this place not already sold to someone?"

Hermione shuffled the papers she was holding, "Because the previous owner specified that no one could purchase it if they weren't 'proven soldiers of high societal ranking in magical society' meaning that only a Lord with a seat on the wizengamot who's gone to war and been decorated for service can buy it. How many bright shiny medals did the Ministry pin on you again?"

Remus grinned at his mate who certainly had several of medals both from this war and the previous one where he'd been innocently sent to Azkaban. "I think the Order of Merlin both second and first class should do it, the rest can be icing on the cake." He turned his head and looked up at the castle manor again, it was absolutely beautiful and despite the size of it, it still managed to look both homey and a part of the surrounding nature. Remus had fallen in love with it at first sight and the thought of raising their family here almost made him ache with longing.

Sirius turned to grin at Hermione, "I think you were pinned with more than me. I mean seven orders of Merlin, two orders of Morgana, something that hasn't been awarded for half a century, various commendations and accolades for your part in Voldemort's defeat and Bellatrix's execution, yeah I think you've got more than me." He chuckled at the vivid red on her cheeks.

"Don't embarrass her Pads; Mione more than deserved all the medals and awards she got." Remus smiled at her but his eyes kept drifting back to the house and the land surrounding it. Now in summer the moor was an explosion of colors and though the full moon was over a week away Remus could almost feel what it would be like to stretch out and run across the land without worry, run and explore just for the fun of it.

"I know she does Moony. And it's a little petty of me but when all the NEWTs scores were revealed at the medal ceremony and she had the highest scores in a century, even higher than Voldemort's, even though she spent her last year mostly on the run, the looks on the faces of the little boogers who were hoping to see her fail at something, ah it did my heart good. Just proof of how bloody brilliant our little River is."

Hermione turned even redder at the compliment and cleared her throat, "Can we get back to the point? Is this the place you want or no?"

Sirius hummed, "What do you think Moony? Does this feel like home?"

Remus found it hard to tear his gaze away from the blushing young witch next to them. It was true that Hermione was brilliant, she really was the smartest witch of modern times, maybe even all times but the most endearing thing about her was that she was still so humble. Her heart was big enough to match that intelligence of hers and it made her infinitely precious in Remus' eyes.

Finally able to concentrate on the question his mate had asked him, Remus smiled. "Well we haven't been inside yet, it can be a bloody nightmare in there but yeah...From here it feels like home." He placed his hand on his abdomen, when he wore clothes you couldn't see anything but when he lay on the bed, flat on his back without his shirt then you could notice a small bump there. Their pup was growing.

Hermione looked down at the papers she held again, "According to the files the inside has been maintained, each of the rooms are in varying colors though a large theme is from the original owner's family crest," she riffled through, "Light blue and yellow with walnut trim and moldings. And-" she produced a key, "We can go in to look around."

Sirius laughed delightedly as he tugged his mate over to him, his own hand going to rest over Remus'. "Hermione I just adore you. Can we adopt you?"

"Oh Pads." Remus laughed, he didn't disagree though, they really did love Hermione and anyone would be happy to have her as a child. He eyed her speculatively. "If you'd agree and if we do end up getting this house it would be yours too you know...teeeeempting." He sing songed with a smile.

She rolled her eyes at them, "I have parents already, who Ron and I will be going to find in a week. Besides we don't need legalities to be family."

"We know that Hermione, we'll always be family and proud of it." Remus knew how much she missed her parents and he didn't want her to feel bad. "You and Ron are going to find your parents and bring them back before you know it."

"I certainly hope so," she folded some of the papers back up.

"Of course you will, after all you lot found the horcruxes. Your parents will be loads easier to find and so much more pleasant." Sirius smiled at the soft laugh it got out of her, "Now, what say we examine this castle hm?"

"Yes, let's go see if the inside is as inviting as the outside, free of old clan ghosts flashing us what's beneath their kilts." Remus pulled on Sirius' hands as he walked toward the entrance, he was really much too excited about this but he couldn't help himself.

Hermione chuckled and unlocked the door, opening it into a large entryway with a dual staircase all done in welcoming yellow and warm red with creamy marble tile with roaring lion heads at the base of the stair banisters. "If this didn't predate the founding of Hogwarts by a good fifty years I'd say that a Gryffindor decorated this entryway."

"It's perfect." Remus' eyes were wide as they took in everything about the entryway, the soft colors, warm, gleaming wood and the stained glass windows above each stairway. "It's _home_," Remus felt more comfortable and at home here than he had since he stepped into Hogwarts and made his very first friends a lifetime ago.

Sirius looked at the banisters and imagined a little boy or girl sliding down them wildly or dressing up the lions. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, nodding. Remus was right. This was home; it felt like the castle itself was welcoming them. "I don't think we need to see any further, do you Moony?"

"No I don't." Remus walked across the gleaming marble floor and imagined the castle filled with life, joy and children's laughter. He walked to Sirius and wrapped his arms tightly around his mate. "This is the place for us, I can't explain it but it's like we already belong together, this castle and our family. Imagine Yuletide here, twinkly lights and burning logs. It's a wonderful place and it deserves to be lived in, not to sit here alone, empty and waiting."

He nodded, "You don't have to explain, I feel it too. Hermione," he turned towards the witch, "contact the real estate agent and tell him we'll take it, whatever the asking price."

She smiled, "I already set up a meeting at Gringotts for tomorrow at noon."

"You sure about the adoption thing?" Remus smile threatened to split his face. "I mean what's the harm in having double sets of parents? Twice the gifts and twice the loving."

"I love you two but no, you're more like uncles to me. Adopt Harry," she waggled her hand at them.

Sirius grinned, "Why Mione I do believe you read my mind."

"I would love it if we were to adopt Harry in an instant, even with the knowledge that he and Feathers are off having an obscene amount of sex at the moment." Remus grinned and hugged his mate again. "Are you and Ron stopping by the island on your travels to find your parents?"

"We plan to yes, and afterwards as well. It's not the same talking over floo. It's been wonderful to see Harry so relaxed and...free though." Slowly she'd noticed a bright sparkle edging into his eyes, one that she'd not seen since that first meeting on the train over seven years ago. It was wonderful to see.

Remus nodded. "I know what you mean, the tension and the shadows that had always been there with Harry are not there anymore. At least not right now. Feathers are looking relaxed and well too, like he doesn't have to pretend or be a certain way, alone with Harry he can just be himself."

Sirius grinned, "The sun, surf and sex doesn't hurt either," he dodged the swat Remus aimed at him, "to be serious though, it's a good thing. They're settling into each other without the rest of the world bitching about it. When they do decide to come back that means they'll be strong enough to tell the twats to shove off."

Hermione nodded, "And the little gnats are already having their nasty moments so it's best they don't have to witness that as of yet."

"Oh yes, both the Ministry and the Prophet seemed to take it as a personal insult that their golden hero pulled a disappearance act before they could think their teeth into him. Of course they are supporting the rumors about Harry having gone off the deep end and the even more insane ones that says that Draco has kidnapped and brainwashed him. They don't need to be in the middle of all that crap. Hopefully by the time they get back the vilest ones will have gotten it out of their systems and we'll have found a way to gag the others." Remus' eyes flashed amber with irritation. He was all about freedom of speech but he hated the way some abused that privilege to spread nothing but lies.

Hermione hummed, "I have something that will put a sock in Rita Skeeter at least and where she goes the horrid mass of media vultures follow. I'll take care of that before Ron and I leave." Her eyes flashed in temper at the thought of Skeeter's vile quill. She was going to make it clear to the bloody bint that if she wrote about Harry in anything less than glowing terms ever again the Ministry would receive an anonymous tip about her animagus form. That would shut her up.

Sirius nodded, "And since Neville passed his NEWTs and is of age he's taken on the mantle of Lord Longbottom and the Hufflepuff seat on the Wizengamot. With him and the other Lords such as myself who realize the time for good and honest change is past due and Amelia Bones as Grand Warlock we'll get the Ministry settled soon enough. Arthur will do more than his fair share and every Auror has already made a firm supportive stance in Harry's favor. We'll get the worst of it gone by Yuletide."

"I know things are changing for the better, sometimes I just get impatient and wish it happened quicker. They are changing though and once we manage to get Kingsley to agree to become Minister it will all be good. As good as it can be anyway." Remus reached for Sirius' hand again as he did his best to calm down, he tried not to give in to his moodswings since they could be a little more volatile than the usual pregnant person's. His wolf seemed close to the surface all the time now and the hormones weren't helping.

Sirius squeezed his mate's hand and drew him close into an embrace. He somewhat understood why Remus was so unsettled. The wolf needed to den down now and they didn't yet have their den, their safe place, and it made the wolf anxious and brought it close to the surface which in turn made Remus nervous. "Kingsley will take the job as soon as he sees that the only others capable of it are just as bad as Crouch and Scrimgeour were."

Hermione nodded, "It won't take much longer for that. Now why don't we all head back to the Burrow? It's almost lunch time." Her lips twitched at the growl Remus' stomach made.

Scarred cheeks flushed pink. "Well it's been a long time since breakfast. The expression hungry like a wolf is rather accurate you know and Molly's cooking isn't helping." He snuggled close to Sirius as they started to move out of the castle, Remus bit down on his tongue when he almost wanted to say goodbye to the house and that they would see each other soon.

Hermione locked the door once they were out, "Plus you're eating for two. Come on and let's get back in the carriage so we can get to the floo and feed you and...what are you calling the baby until he or she is born again?"

"Eh," Remus hand went to his stomach again. "Sirius tries a different ridiculous name every day but most of the time we just call him/her sproggie." They piled into the carriage since the talk about food could make Remus agree to most things these days.

"Sproggie then." She shook her head, "When will you find out the gender or are you wanting to be surprised?"

Sirius grinned, "My vote is for surprised but Moony-"

"I don't handle surprises well; in my experience most of them have been bad. I like to know in advance, knowing what to plan for and what to expect." He gave Sirius a fond look. "We're trying to find some sort of middle road that will be acceptable for both of us."

"You mean you'll know and he won't?"

"That's about the size of it. We're going gender neutral colors for the nursery and picking out names for both a boy and a girl." Sirius played with Remus' fingers.

"It will be a bit awkward but it will work for us, I get the calmness of knowing and Siri will get his surprise. I'm quite good at keeping secrets." Remus smiled. "Go on Pads, tell Hermione some of the name ideas you've had so far." Every night as they went to bed Sirius came up with a new name each one more ridiculous and complicated than the last one.

"Antigone Artemis Alistronia Agatha."

"Good God no!" Hermione looked horrified.

"Awww it's my favorite for a little lady, well what about, Icarus Ieolus Illarion Izydorak?"

She choked, "Oh for the love of...can't you take even naming your child seriously? You make that pun and I'll make you mute for a week."

His mouth snapped shut.

"Thank you." Remus' said with feeling as he looked at Hermione and then at Sirius. "You are brilliant Pads and we both know there's absolutely nothing wrong with your imagination. Please find some names that will not make our pup want to gut us when he or she reaches school age."

"I already have I just wanted to have some fun first," he pouted.

"Hmm, no pouting, you know what happens when you pout and we don't want to scar dear Hermione anymore that repeated sightings of Feather's bum already have now do we?" Remus' voice grew huskier and he kept his eyes firmly on Sirius' lips.

"Oh by Morgana please no. What names have you really thought of Sirius before I splash water on the both of you."

"Shannon for a girl and Leander for a boy. Moony can pick middle names."

"For a girl Beatrice after my mother and for a boy Regulus, for obvious reasons." Remus answered and willed his libido under control with some difficulty, along with massive moodswings the hormones also made him very amorous. He'd only have to look at Sirius to want to drag him away to the nearest private, dark corner.

Hermione nodded, "Those work beautifully. So what's the reasoning behind your choices Sirius?"

He grinned widely, "It's a seeeeeeeecret."

"You'll find out in time." Remus nodded with almost as wide a grin as Sirius. "Oh look here we are...Food!" Remus beamed as the carriage rolled to a stop so that they could take the Floo to the Burrow.

Sirius chuckled as they all scrambled out of the carriage to the floo of the little pub in the middle of nowhere. He'd enjoy seeing Hermione's face when she realized the reasoning behind the names he'd chosen.

~oOo~

Draco waved Hermione and Ron off alongside Harry and watched them step through the floo to one in Australia then he snickered.

"What's so funny love?" Harry wrapped an arm around his mate's silky, sun warmed skin, happy that the sunblock potions Draco brewed himself kept his skin as pale and lovely as always. Harry's skin on the other hand had turned a dark golden color all over. It had been nice to see Hermione and Ron even though it had forced them to actually dig out some shorts and shirts out of their mostly untouched luggage.

"She hasn't figured out where the names Sirius chose came from she's so distracted." He leaned happily against Harry. "It's just a bit amusing to imagine her face when she's not so busy and she realizes Shannon is the name of a well known river."

"But she will be surprised and happy when she does figure it out and when she figures out why he chose Leander as well." Harry's fingers teased the tips of Draco's hair that had grown even longer and was teasing the edges of his shoulder blades now. "Lion's man, fitting yes?"

"Mmhmm," his eyelids fell half shut, "it was good to see them in person again." He chuckled, "Even last year had someone told me I'd miss Granger and Weasley's faces I'd have recommended a good mind healer. How things change."

Harry grinned. "They do yes, sometimes even for the better." Harry still loved Draco's reactions to having his hair played with; he didn't think he would ever tire of it. "And it was very nice to see them again. Was it just me or has Ron grown even taller? Like a bloody beanstalk he is."

"I think he's just stopped slouching is all," he tugged Harry to lay with him on the large chaise facing the humongous picture window of the beach, "the honors ceremony and the acceptance into the Auror training program boosted his confidence quite a bit."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Harry pulled Draco close and continued to run soft strands of blond hair between his fingers as they watched the waves roll in toward a white beach. "I'm glad he got honored and that he made it into the Auror program when I wasn't there. Ron needs to feel that he can accomplish it all on his own...And he can, he's the only one who hasn't seen it before."

"Too many brothers I should think. Which reminds me, we are not, when the time comes, going to have more than five."

Harry sputtered and pulled on Draco's hair a fair bit harder than he'd intended to. "_Five_! You want five children?"

"Ow," he reached up and pulled Harry's hand out of his hair, "first of all I said no _more_than five. Second why are you stammering, it's not like you'll be the one carrying them."

"Err, sorry." Harry was still wearing a gobsmacked expression. "I hadn't thought anything about who would carry them to be honest...I just thought...I would count myself blessed if we had maybe...One."

Draco snorted, "Should I not mention that veela are extremely fertile then? I don't drink that blue potion every day for the taste you know."

"Ah...okay." Harry relaxed some but was still wild eyed. "I do want to have babies with you Draco, of course I do. I can't think of anything that would make me happier but when we decide that the time is right, perhaps we can start with one and see how it goes from there? I might be a shite parent you know."

Draco kissed the hollow of Harry's throat, "You won't be a shite parent plus you'll have plenty of practice by the time we do reproduce what with the two little Weasleys coming and the itty bitty Blacks that Lupin will be having."

"Mmm." It was difficult to think at all when Draco kissed him there, Harry tilted his head backwards to give his mate more room to do as he pleased. "Practice, yessss, practice. Practice is good, very good."

Draco shivered, "Oh you're evil. You know how hot and bothered I get when you hiss like that," he nipped at Harry's skin, his fingers going to the buttons of the bright orange Hawaiian shirt his mate wore.

"Would I do that?" Harry's eyes gleamed as he slipped into Parselmouth and told Draco exactly what he wanted Draco to do with him. His own fingers went to the thin white shirt his mate wore and pulled it over Draco's head, dropping the shirt on the floor next to them before raking his nail down the expanse of Draco's beautiful, slender back.

He growled and lifted his head to capture Harry's mouth, tangling their tongues together as he yanked on Harry's shirt, popping off the remaining buttons and giving him access to the tanned and leanly muscled chest. His hands stroked over the skin, fingers tracing teasingly little patterns around the nipples without actually touching the little nubs.

Instantly the small nubs tightened and puckered, as if craving Draco's touch and Harry found himself arching up against his mate in an attempt to persuade him to touch him more, to stop teasing. He ran his tongue over the roof of Draco's mouth, licking his teeth and the inside of his cheeks, wanting to taste all he could. Harry's hands went under the loose board shorts Draco was wearing, squeezing that gorgeous arse as he continued to arch against Draco, throwing one long leg over the other to keep him in place.

Draco didn't intend to go anywhere. He ground down, groaning at the delicious friction of his clothed erection rubbing against Harry's. He sucked on Harry's tongue and barely ghosted his fingers over his mate's nipples. Already a firestorm of need was building in his blood and he just couldn't get close enough to Harry.

Harry bucked up against Draco as he squeezed his mate's arse harder; the friction of their cocks rubbing together was delicious even through their clothing. Draco was so hot and Harry couldn't keep his hands off him, or his tongue or his dick. Harry Potter was made for Draco, to love him, care for him, kiss him, touch him and be inside him. The barely there touches to his nipples were driving Harry crazy, he needed more and he tried to tell Draco that wordlessly by arching and bucking and moaning into his mouth but Draco could be the biggest tease on the planet. "Nnnghhh, Draco, I _need_your mouth on me."

"Do you," he stroked down Harry's sides to play with the waistband of his mate's shorts, "and just where do you need my mouth on you at?"

"You are such a bloody tease." Harry bucked up against Draco, trying to get his erection within reach of Draco's hands. "I want it everywhere, all over, devouring me."

"I am a tease yes but," he nosed at Harry's neck, "I always eventually deliver on my teasing." His tongue flicked out and licked a stripe up his mate's throat, ending it with a nip to his chin. He placed scattering kisses down that throat and scraped his bottom teeth over Harry's adam's apple before sucking on the skin at the hollow of Harry's throat. He let his claws come out and very carefully used them to scratch painless patterns over Harry's belly.

"Oh God." Harry was trembling, every nerve ending on fire where ever Draco touched him. His body was tight as a bowstring and his hands pulled out of Draco's shorts to rake up and down his back before firmly burying themselves in Draco's hair, scratching his feathers. He always fell apart beneath Draco's mouth, when Draco slept Harry could spend hours just looking at his lips. A damp spot was growing at the front of his shorts and they were getting uncomfortably tight as he squirmed beneath his mate.

"No, Draco remember. Though I do understand that I'm good enough to make you forget names," before Harry could respond he covered a nipple with his teeth and his claws were slicing through Harry's shorts, shredding them and tossing them away. The scent of his mate so hot and bothered for him almost made him shake as he curled his hand around Harry's cock. He couldn't wait to have it inside him, to straddle his lover and lower onto the shaft until he was stretched wide and filled up so deliciously.

Harry's sharp intake of breath and widened eyes proved more than well that those thoughts and images had traveled over their bond and Harry could honestly say that there was nothing he wanted more than that either. A simple wordless spell vanished Draco's shorts and another had his fingers slick and ready as he brought them down between firm cheeks to circle that tight, pink entrance.

Draco made a hungry sound and threw his leg over Harry's hips as he plied his mouth on his mate's chest and pushed back invitingly against those fingers. He sent a heated image of himself riding those fingers then riding Harry's cock over the bond. He was hard and leaking already and he wanted his mate inside him.

"Fuck you're driving me crazy love." It came out as a half smothered growl and Harry eased two fingers inside Draco, curling and stretching them. He wasn't terribly worried about hurting Draco since it wasn't exactly a long time since the last time they had been doing this. That didn't matter though; Harry would never ever get enough of Draco, never stop wanting and craving him. As he continued to prepare his mate with one hand he used the other to pull Draco down toward him so that he could kiss and bite that long, white neck, marking it in red, purplish bruises. "Come on baby, ride me."

A moan came from Draco as he pushed back and rode Harry's fingers, letting the heat and pleasure shimmy up his spine and through him. It wasn't enough, not really but it still felt so, so good. He'd never get tired of the way Harry touched him and brought his body to life. He arched his head back, giving his mate better access and flicking one of Harry's nipples, rolling it in his fingers and playing with it in a counter rhythm to the fingers pushing in and out of him.

Harry's nipples had a direct connection to his cock, every time Draco flicked or rolled one between those claw tipped fingers his cock jerked and leaked more precum. His balls were already tight and pulled close to his body and Harry knew he wouldn't be able to deal with more of this, he needed to be inside Draco. To be able to push up inside that exquisite tight heat. He slipped another finger inside Draco, stretching him more as he bit down even harder on Draco's neck, laving the bite with his tongue afterward to soothe the sting.

Draco whined the slight sting to his neck and the slightly bigger but not big enough stretch sending shocking shivers through him. He raked his claws lightly down Harry's chest, riding the fingers for a few moments more until it became too much and not enough all at the same time. He shifted, making Harry's fingers pull out of him, and whispered a spell to slick up Harry's cock. He reached back, his body arching as he positioned the hard erection at his hole, then sank down with a long, pleased moan.

Harry tossed his head back and his muscles tensed when he was suddenly enveloped in silkytight hotness. It was so good; there could be nothing better than this, for the two of them to be one. His hands found their way to Draco's hips, gripping them tightly and leaving a smear of lube on Draco's left hip. He pushed up at the same time as he pulled Draco down on him, groaning at the slick slide of their bodies. "You feel so good Draco, love you so much."

His hands flew back, gripping at Harry's thighs, a sharp cry breaking from him and he panted, "Love you too and by Merlin the way you feel, the way you fill me up and stretch me out, so fucking good." He braced his knees on either side of Harry's hips and rose up then lowered again, Harry's hands helping him move and guiding the direction. He set a steady, quick pace, bouncing on Harry's cock and grunting softly each time he took his mate back inside his body.

"And I love being inside you." Harry was panting his eyes firmly fixed on the gorgeous man riding his cock. Draco was pure beauty and Harry still found it hard to believe that he was his. "The way you grip me and pull me deeper inside, the way you milk me; it's the best feeling ever." He let Draco's hips go to run his hands up Draco's sides, thumbing his nipples and stroking up Draco's neck and jawline, his own hips still flexing and pushing upward at every down stroke. "Merlin you're beautiful, you take my breath away."

Draco used the bond to communicate that the feeling was reciprocated as he really couldn't gather enough breath to do more than moan, mewl, whine, and pant. Harry's hands on him were like live wires sending electricity through his entire body, pleasure mounted and built, his balls growing tighter with each slick glide of Harry into him.

Harry was teetering on the edge, so close to losing himself in Draco but he wanted to feel his mate come first, to feel that delicious squeeze around him as Draco fell apart. He brought one hand down to grip Draco's straining cock, stroking it roughly with that twist at the end just as Draco liked it. Harry loved feeling Draco's cock in his hand, it fit there. "Come for me baby."

A sharp high whine escaped from Draco as he did just that, cum spurting out of his cock over Harry's hand and stomach, every muscle in his body clenching as the shockwave of ecstasy slammed through him. He shared the orgasm with Harry through their bond knowing that it would send his mate over, it always did, and let his allure lick at Harry's senses.

The double sensation of both his and Draco's pleasure sent Harry soaring over the edge, coming so hard that his vision turned bright white and he was afraid he almost blacked out for a moment. His body became limp, even his bones turned into jelly form as he released himself inside his beloved one. He pulled Draco down until the other was resting on top of him, they were sticky, sweaty and exhausted and Harry had never felt better.

Draco made a content sound somewhere between a purr and a soft moan and nuzzled against Harry's chest. By the gods he love making love with Harry. Everything felt more real and more alive during and afterwards and the pleasure was like nothing he'd ever thought he'd have. "I think I'll just start calling you my own personal sex god."

Despite being a limp noodle of sated pleasure Harry burst out laughing, his eyes sparkling as he smoothed his palms up and down his mate's back. "That is one title I might actually get used to and wear with pride." He pressed a kiss to Draco's temple as he continued to chuckle. "What should we call you then? Sex kitten?"

"Don't you dare. I do not in any way resemble a...Harry Potter why are you laughing?" His tone was wearily insulted.

"Because you are wonderful, because I'm happy, happier than I ever dared to believe I would ever be and because I love you." Harry continued to smile like a loon, he couldn't turn it off.

Well insulted outrage just couldn't remain after Harry said that and Draco relaxed, "Clever bastard. I love you too you berk."

Harry just wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him again, still smiling. He loved his veela and he was starting to learn how to handle his mate and defuse his volatile temper but he wasn't quite as big of an idiot as to let on to that little fact. One thing was for sure though; life with Draco Malfoy would never ever get boring.

Draco sighed, content in Harry's arms but a chime followed by a familiar voice made him groan in irritation.

"Draco are you and your mussy head there?"

Groaning Harry snapped his eyes open and summoned a soft blanked for them to wrap themselves in. At least they had learned not to succumb to their urges in view of the fire place after that time Ron had called on them and screamed for a good half an hour afterwards about needing a mind healer. "You better answer her; she's not going to give up." Another thing Harry had learned. Pansy Parkinson was as tenacious as they came and her voice only got louder the longer she had to wait.

Draco growled and hitched the blanket around his waist and went to glare into the flames, "Pants this had better be good. I just got shagged and you're ruining the afterglow."

"Don't growl at me little Chub-wub. You need to get back here, post haste."

"And just _why_do I have to do that?"

"The old bastards on the Wizengamot are circumventing Bones and trying to seize the Malfoy Lordship and properties citing your father's crimes as reason. They're calling it retroactive payment."

"What?" It was an angry growl and a very naked Harry Potter came into view. "They can't do that, everything regarding the Manor and the Malfoy fortune was settled before we left to come here and Lucius was pardoned for his actions regarding Draco during the battle."

"They're using his actions from the first war as grounds and claiming that you're being controlled by veela allure so yes Potter, they're doing it." He gaze tracked up and down his body a feline smile lighting behind her eyes. Draco was a lucky bastard from what she could see. "Your godfather and Longbottom are doing what they can to stall them but your presence is needed Potter, before they go and try to grab Narcissa from Ireland." Her own eyes matched the temper now blazing in Draco's. If those bastards tried to hurt Narcissa right now she'd take them apart, piece by tiny bleeding piece.

Harry's own eyes were blazing and he was filled with a white hot rage. Oh those bastards didn't know who they were messing with, they wanted Harry to throw his weight around? Fine, he'd show them exactly who he was and what he could do. No one messed with his family! "We'll pack and close up the house; we'll be in London before supper time."

She nodded, "Good. Draco," she met his eyes steadily, "I've already got list and file. See you at...well where will you two be staying?"

Draco half turned and lifted a brow at Harry, "Where _are_we going to stay?"

"I honestly don't know but I'm certain Sirius will let us stay at Grimmauld Place until we find something...Wait, no." Harry steeled himself. "We are going to prove a point, let's stay at the Manor. It's not theirs yet and it never will be."

Draco reached out and took his mate's hand, squeezing and letting a rush of affection sweep across their bond. It would hurt a bit, for both of them, going back to the Manor, but the others had long since cleared out the Manor of curses and dark objects so it wasn't dangerous. The only things laying in wait there would be memories.

Pansy nodded and smirked, "Good call Potter. We'll make a Slytherin out of you yet. Blaise and I will see you at Malfoy Manor then, possibly Blaise's mother too, she is _livid_."

"See you in a few hours Pants."

"Thank you for letting us know." Harry nodded as they closed the Floo call. Looking down he suddenly became aware of his state of undress. "Oh bloody fuck, why didn't you tell me I was putting my dangly bits on display for your honestly very scary friend?" The shorts he'd been wearing were shredded beyond hope so for now Harry just tied his discarded shirt around his hips. He looked around the house and the rolling sea outside the window, he would hate to leave here but Harry knew that they could only hide from real life for so long. "Well time to pack up then, it looks as if we're going home."

Draco nodded. He'd miss the time here and the peace but they'd had their vacation from the rest of the world and now, now it was time to give that world the kick in the arse it was asking for.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. See you all next chapter._


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. Return to Malfoy Manor, some planning some angsting and some fluffy cuddling.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you greatly for all the feedback. We appreciate so much. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Twenty-Nine.**_

Pansy tapped her foot as they waited in the Manor foyer for Harry and Draco to arrive. She wasn't doing it out of impatience or irritation, well maybe a little irritation but that wasn't directed at Harry or Draco, but because she was thinking. Her agile, cunning mind was shifting through plans and plot and ways to work this to their greatest advantage as well as how best to make the greedy, power-hungry bastards making this play pay for even _thinking_they could do this.

Blaise looked around the foyer, his mother stone still next to him. The Manor looked normal, no more traces of the Dark Lord's touch but it was so empty, Blaise remembered playing hide and seek and sliding down the banister. The large house filled with..._life_. Now it was just empty, Blaise hoped that Draco and Harry would settle here, bring the Manor back to life.

There was a loud pop and Harry and Draco appeared in the Foyer, the wards still attuned to Draco and whomever he might bring.

Draco looked around, felt the cold chill of emptiness then saw Blaise and Pansy and Mrs. Zabini. Pansy clipped right over to him and gave him a quick hug, "I'd say welcome home but...well. Come on, we convinced the elves to set up a small dinner in the library. I've got law books and whatnots already spread out and the list and files for later." She looked over at Draco's mate, "Potter you're about to learn exactly what we Slytherins do to a threat we can't kill."

"I'm all about learning new things." Harry's lips were set in a grim line. He nodded to Blaise and a gorgeous older woman that he guessed was Mrs. Zabini. "If it's possible I would like to keep our return a secret until the hearing, having the upper hand and being able to take your enemy by surprise is always a plus."

Blaise nodded in approval, it seemed there was more to Harry Potter than the meek little do good hero. Good.

Blaise's mother nodded, "Yes. That is best Mr. Potter; they will be scrambling to readjust when you arrive." Her voice held a musical Italian flavor, "Shall we?"

"Of course, after you Mrs. Zabini." Harry nodded again, took Draco's hand and followed the rest of them into the library where a light meal was set up. It was almost touching to see happy the house elves became at the sight of Draco.

One of the elves actually bounded over to throw spindly arms around Draco's waist, "You is home! Master Draco you is home! Slippery missd'ed his Master Draco! we elves been protecting the house for Master Draco and his mate from old wizzies!"

Harry couldn't hide his smile; it was heartwarming to see as was the pale pink blush spreading over Draco's cheeks as the tiny little elf continued to hug him.

"Slippery and his friends has done well, I'm sure both Draco and his mate appreciate it very, very much." Blaise did his best to suppress the laughter in his voice. "It would be good if you could let go of your Master though, we are going to make it so that old wizzies can never try to touch the house again."

Draco pat the elf on the head, "Yes, you've all done very well. Thank you for keeping the old wizzies out and away and for looking after my friends while they've been here."

Slippery bounced back, "Thank yous sir! Should Slippery and the others go back to our duties now?"

"Yes, we'll handle the rest now." Draco watched the contingent of elves disappear to their various duties and went to sit next to Pansy, "So the main argument is lack of punishment for my father's involvement in the first war?"

She nodded, "They claim that, as it was proven he was a Death Eater at that time, restitution is in order to repay the families and property damage incurred as there is no one to arrest anymore. They've generated a pumped up number that equals the gross sum of what the Malfoys are now worth."

"Even if they did have a leg to stand on they could only petition to claim Lucius Malfoy's private fortune. The Malfoy family money and properties should be untouchable. Neither any Lucius father or Narcissa has been proven to be true Death Eaters or even support that cause, that means only Lucius private fortune could be under scrutiny." Harry looked around as he felt their eyes on him. "What? I have a brain, besides they tried to do the same to the Potter fortune and properties while I was living it up with dear old Auntie in the muggle world."

Pansy gawked at him, "What? But the Potters were very obviously on the Light side. What were their grounds?"

"That since I had vanquished Voldemort with my super baby powers and would lead a life basking in the love of a whole world and since I had found a home with my loving family the Potter fortune should be used to build up the wizarding world. Their excuse with the properties were that I would probably not be interested in ruins of homes where so much horror had happened anyway. They were practically doing it as a favor to me." Harry sighed.

Pansy choked, "You're ki...never mind. Obviously they didn't succeed."

Draco sneered, "I think it's high time we take them down and out permanently from the Wizengamot if they've done this twice they've done it more often." He got up and went to a bookshelf, pulling a thick tome out and setting it on the table. He opened it to reveal it was hollow and held receipts in an almost obsessive order. "Currently we're worth eighteen million Galleons, not including stocks and properties, if I recall correctly. Livia you were Papa's account manager yes?"

She nodded, "Eighteen million, four hundred thirty two thousand, nine hundred twenty eight Galleons, four Sickles, and two Knuts at last accounting. The properties and stocks double that."

Draco pulled out the receipts, riffling through and doing swift math in his head, "Over the previous seventeen years before his death my father donated monthly to various charities and Ministry supported programs to ease the strain left by the first war." Off Harry's surprised look he shook his head, "Not out of the goodness of his heart pet. He did it to cover his arse in case of just such a situation as now. The grand cumulative total, if I'm not wrong comes up to thirty six million, eight hundred sixty five thousand, eight hundred fifty six Galleons, eight Sickles, and five Knuts."

Pansy smirked, "Clever bastard managed it so he 'overpaid' by a Knut."

A slow smile spread over Harry's features. "Well you have to admire him really...Oh Merlin I can't wait to see their faces." Harry still wanted to tear them apart; he made no excuses for feeling bloodthirsty. People like this had nothing to do in a place where lives literally hung in the balance.

Blaise chuckled. "I want to be just like uncle Lucius when I finish growing up, his mind was too devious and brilliant to even fully map out."

"They can't even contradict this even if they want to; we have Sirius and Neville at our back. You are Lord Malfoy and I'm Lord Potter and their precious chosen one. We are fully bonded and can prove it, their allure bullshit won't hold up a second if they push it. I look forward to see them crash and burn." Harry nabbed a sandwich of the delicate silver tray on the table, feeling how hungry he really was.

Pansy smiled slowly and held up a file, "And I have just the thing to put the icing on the cake right here," she tapped the file on the table, "every last skeleton in the closet for each of the members pressing for this. Over half accepted bribes, that can be proven, from Mulciber, McNair, the Goyles, the Crabbes, bloody buggering Umbridge, and the chief instigator accepted a bribe from the Dark Lord himself a week after his resurrection."

Draco choked on the tea he'd started to take a sip from, "He accepted a bribe from Curly and has the bollocks to try and steal from my family?!"

"Pants, you are one scary lady. Remind me to never ever get on your bad side." Despite his words Blaise's eyes were practically sparkling. There was little he liked or admired as much as a truly devious, scheming mind. "I don't even want to know how you got your dainty little hands on that information."

Harry patted Draco on the back to clear any remaining tea from his airways. "I can't believe it, how corrupted has the Wizengamot gotten? To think they could actually get away with something like this? I'm going to enjoy taking them apart and watch as they are left with nothing but their shame."

Pansy tapped the file again, "The thing is, it's not the entire Wizengamot doing it. It's what remains of Fudge's cronies. They're just too vocal to ignore. So we'll bring them down and make a point and statement that things are going to change in the internal politics to the rest in the process."

"I understand that, I can't imagine Amelia Bones being on something like this. She seems to be a witch of integrity and I think she believes in what she's doing." Harry nodded. "I am no expert on wizarding politics, all of you know that but usually I can spot a creep when I see one. And I'm still looking forward to cleaning house."

Draco's eyes glittered, "Oh yes definitely. So my dear friend, what are your plans for revealing that," he nodded at the file."

She smiled slowly and evilly, "Since you've got the 'payment' covered, we're going to counter accuse them of trying to financially attack the defeaters of the Dark Lord as revenge for ending their meal ticket. It will be all much more fancy talk as you know but that will be the gist."

"Pants, you're the best."

"Of course I am."

"Gloating like that is not an attractive quality Pants." Blaise grinned and leaned back in his chair. "I am impressed though, highly impressed and I will never tell you that again so bask in it now while you can."

Harry marveled at how alike Ron and Hermione those two sounded and he couldn't help but wonder if they were secretly in love as well, just as his best friends had been. He had pondered calling Hermione for this but they could handle it, especially with Pansy on their side and Harry didn't want to pull her away from finding her parents, he knew how much that meant to her.

Pansy beamed, "Oh I'm basking, happily."

Draco smirked. He always did love to witness Pansy and Blaise's banter, "It sounds as if it's all sewn up so maybe Harry and I should inspect the Manor and grounds."

"Ah-ah before you go, you're now the majority holder of every Malfoy business interest and I have a further suggestion for ruining the slippery old wizzies," she showed her teeth at that, "their own businesses, convince the scattered masses to sell you their shares or pull a takeover."

"You're evil," he kissed her on the cheek as he got up, "and we all love it."

Harry flashed her a grin as he got up as well, happy to be clothed in her presence this time. "I'm just happy I'm on your side...You I don't know if I'd been able to beat."

She grinned back, "To quote Harry Belafonte, Man Smart, Woman Smarter." She waggled her hand, "Now go, shoo, inspect the Manor and canoodle."

"Yes Mylady." Harry bowed and followed Draco out of the library, he felt lighter now that he knew they would win this. There was no way the geezers would get away with stealing anything from his mate. "So, how does it feel being back here?" He reached for Draco's hand as he looked around at the huge rooms and light marble.

Draco laced his fingers with Harry's and paused, poking at himself, "It's good but bitter too," he ran a finger along the pattern of the dark green wallpaper, "I can bring to mind a thousand different images of my father in each room and it stings like salt on a paper cut."

Harry squeezed Draco's hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it. "I wish I could take all your pain away." He really did too, Harry had so much power, magic buzzed under his skin even as he moved and it was a constant ache that he hadn't managed to protect his mate from loss and pain. "Do you want to settle here? You know I'll do it if it's your wish."

"The part that stings says no but...I grew up here." He smoothed his hand over the polished wood of a door, "it stings because I have so many good memories and I know that I won't be able to make anymore with my father. I won't see him carry our children on his shoulders or read to them or teach them the exact way to look down their nose at someone taller, he won't be there when I finish my apprenticeship with Severus or when you and I have a marriage ceremony, I'll never get to see him struggle to bite his tongue while in the same room as Arthur and Sirius or see him and my mother teasing each other like mad through a boring dinner. That's all be stolen. If Father's last curse hadn't taken Goyle out I'd have cheerfully torn him to shreds for stealing that from me."

Abandoning Draco's hand, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his mate, pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw. "I'm so sorry love, I really am. Still I'm glad you have those memories of your father, that this house is filled with happy memories. Sometime down the line you'll tell our brood about their grandfather as you teach them to look down their noses at [/i]everyone[/i]. When you teach them all the things your father taught you. I know it's empty and meaningless right now but at least you have those memories to fall back on. You know your father and you know how much he loved you and your mother."

"I know love, I just...they'll never know him as I did, a warm and living person." He leaned into Harry. "If we stay here, make our home here, I want to redecorate from top to bottom. For my mother's sake as well as mine."

"Oh yes please!" Harry blurted out and then blushed. "I mean...It's lovely as it is of course, splendid even but I don't belong here." He looked around again and suppressed a shudder. "You know I'll do anything to make you happy and I'll live here if you want it but I need to know there's a place here for me as well...A home."

Draco's lips twitched a moment then he broke into laughter, "Y-your reaction you berk. I love you."

"I love you too, you tosser." Harry hugged Draco tighter, happy that he hadn't put his foot in it completely.

He kissed the corner of Harry's mouth, "We'll make plans for colors and different furniture after dealing with the old wizzies." He pulled Harry along the hallway to his old suite, "I know that most wouldn't wish to remain in their old room once inheriting the title but the master suite is Mother's as long as she's alive and I prefer my quarters in any case." He opened the door to reveal a large room with a lake sized bed, walls painted with a mural of a magical forest, and a glass dome for a ceiling.

Harry snorted and burst into laughter. He couldn't help but compare this suite of rooms to his old cupboard or Dudley's second bedroom with the cat flap. "I'm sorry, so sorry...This, this is wonderful. Look at it, you grew up in your very own fairy tail. Did you look up through the window at night and make up stories? And are you sure that bed isn't a bit on the small side?" Harry's brows rose as his lips twitched again...The bed was almost ridiculously large and Harry couldn't wait to throw himself on it to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"Why you..." Draco launched himself forward and tackled Harry onto the bed, fingers searching out his mate's most ticklish spots.

Giggling madly Harry did his best to defend himself before he simply wrapped every limb around Draco and pulled him down for a heated kiss. "It really is a wonderful room." Harry sobered and shifted beneath Draco. "Before we do this, clean house there are things you should know. I don't know how much the Wizengamot knows about how I grew up but I don't want them to be able to surprise you if they do know something." He closed his eyes. "I don't think I can talk about it or if I'll ever be able to but I want you to know...No secrets. So...My mind is yours...You should look."

He searched Harry's eyes and cupped his face, giving him another kiss, this one soft and gentle and loving, before slipping into his mate's mind. He walked the path Harry held open for him and looked at Harry's past, at the loveless, cold 'family', the cupboard, the emotional neglect and mental abuse, the actual physical neglect with the near starvation, the bloody cat flap, the bars on the window, every damaging, damning detail. He looked until he shook, with fury, with sorrow. Viewed his mate's childhood, though one could hardly call it that, until it was over. Harry had the courage to face him with this so he would have the fortitude to see it all.

Harry was hugging him tightly; his face now buried tightly in Draco's neck. He didn't know what to say, scared that Draco would view him differently now, think he was weak for having put up with it for years and years without doing anything.

The last moment, when the Dursleys left and Harry's cousin essentially apologized, offered a hand, helped keep his temper from exploding but he still hissed, "How dare they? How _dare_ they do that to you?! Out of what? Petty jealousy? You were a _child_put in their care. You should have been cared for, bloody well fucking spoiled, and treated equally with your cousin yet they..."

"Shhh, it's okay. It's not all their fault. They never wanted someone else's child pushed on them, they already were the perfect family and I was forced on them. They kept me even though they didn't want to and I was never beaten or hurt physically. It could have been worse." Harry kept his face hidden.

"The _hell_ it isn't their fault!" Draco's wings came out and wrapped around Harry as he moved to sit up even as his arms tightened protectively. "Just because you were left with them doesn't mean a bloody damn thing. They _chose_ to treat you like you were less than human, they could have simply given you a room and provided _properly_ for you, they didn't have to care about you though it _infuriates_ me that they didn't but if they didn't give you to an orphanage or adopt you out then they bloody well _should_ have treated you like a human being. Instead they treated you worse than my father did Dobby! They nearly _starved_you and chose to do it! And to nurture hatred for everything you are in their son. They aren't worth the fucking air they breathe!"

"It's okay Draco, calm down." Harry clung tighter to his mate, he felt worn out and wide open but it felt good that Draco knew now and that he was still on Harry's side. He hadn't even known how scared he'd been that Draco would somehow agree with the Dursleys. "It's over and I don't plan to ever see them again. No need to be upset about something that's over and done with. I just wanted you to know...I'm not...Whole. I'm sorry."

"Harry no," he kissed his mate's brow, "you're a little battered and bruised but you are perfect. Not in any ridiculous world over view, but perfectly Harry, perfect just as you are. They hurt you, maybe not physically but they did hurt you and I'd like nothing more than to ruin your 'aunt' and 'uncle's lives for it but I know that would make you feel bad so I won't. Your cousin...well he might actually turn out alright so I might just find him and see if he's up for a well-paying job."

"I suppose I can't say no to that but other than Dudley, please just leave them alone to live their own lives. I'm out of it and I have no longing to return. I want to close the door to that part of my life and start a new one with you, no revenge or resentment, just a fresh start." Harry breathed out and kissed the corner of Draco's mouth. "Thank you, for still wanting me."

He held his mate closer, "By Merlin Harry how could I not still want you? You made it through that and became so much stronger and twenty times better than the both of those slags put together. You, Harry Potter, are worth your weight in gold; let no one tell you otherwise."

"Slags?" Harry pulled back and looked at Draco before his mouth twitched violently. "They may be many things but I don't think slag is among them." He chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. "Merlin Draco Malfoy, I love you so much, so, so much."

"They're awful and horrible and I'll call them slags if I want to no matter how inaccurate it is." He gave Harry his kiss, using the bond to let Harry feel just how much he loved him and how precious Harry was to him.

"Yes dear." Tense muscles relaxed and Harry just leaned against his mate, letting his own love wash over Draco through their bond. He was glad Draco knew, that he didn't have to hide anymore and Harry looked forward to be able to move forward, to finally put the past firmly behind him. "Now, fancy showing me just what this bed can handle?"

Draco grinned and, after drawing his wings back in, tackled Harry to the bed once more, mouth firmly clamped on his.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. See you all next chapter._


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. Trial at the Wizengamot, Harry being BAMF.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you greatly for all the feedback. We appreciate so much. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Thirty.**_

Pansy double checked her appearance, making sure it was neat and she looked like a formidable woman in her solicitors robes, and picked up the briefcase with the files and proofs and the receipts of Lucius' donations. They were all in the waiting area of the Ministry, Harry and Draco wearing cloaks, allowed to obscure their features after they'd shown themselves, privately, to the Aurors on duty, all of whom were solidly on Harry's side.

"Give them hell Pants." Blaise reached out to pull on a sleek, black lock of hair before making sure it was in perfect place again. He didn't want to face Pansy's wrath, he knew how much time she'd spent to make sure she was perfectly put together.

"Oh I intend to."

Harry poked at his tailor made navy blue robes underneath the cloak he wore. "Are you sure I'm not looking as a clown?" He turned and hissed in Draco's ear.

Draco turned to murmur back, "Harry would I let you look like a clown in public when so much is on the line?" He was in white robes beneath the cloak. His would make a less than subtle point about innocence and goodness, making the most of the 'angelic' looks his mate swore he possessed, but he'd chosen Harry's to project authority, trustworthiness, and strength. Pansy's were a severe and serious black, projecting an image of no nonsense and sobriety. As his mother often said, image could be everything and together they projected an image that would have the members of the Wizengamot who weren't rotting with corruption viewing them as honest.

"Clown in public yes...With this much on the line, no." Harry stopped pulling at his robes before they would wrinkle or be less than perfect. Draco had planned all this in miniscule detail and Harry was not going to be the one to cause a single flaw. He really, really hated waiting, he knew it was necessary but that didn't mean he hated it any less. Harry wanted to do this, wanted to see the faces of the corrupt old wizards when they realized they were about to lose everything. It might be petty and even a bit on the cruel side but that didn't change the fact that he wanted it.

Draco laced his fingers with Harry's, "You're such a Gryffindor pet. Let the Slytherin out to play."

"If I go any more Slytherin than I have after these few days I'll go scaly. The lion needs to roar as well." None the less his mate's touch calmed him down and Harry gave Draco's finger a squeeze."

An Auror came out of the Wizengamot chamber, "They're ready for you."

Pansy inclined her head politely, "Thank you."

As they passed the Auror, he gave Harry a smile, "Give them hell Sir."

"I'll do my best; I'll certainly do my best." Harry grinned a crooked smile at the Auror and pulled his hood further down his face.

The chamber where the Wizengamot held court looked a lot like it had the last time Harry had been here, at fifteen and scared out of his mind that he would be permanently banned from the only place he truly called home. It didn't seem as scary this time around, Harry could see the smug looks on the old wizards that were behind this and the frustration on a few of the others, including Amelia Bones herself. Harry and Draco kept their faces hidden, waiting for Pansy's signal.

Draco listened with half an ear as Pansy masterfully summed up the unfair persecution of the Malfoy family and pulled out the proofs and receipts to the charities to pass them over to Madam Bones.

"By the Wizengamots accusations and demands that Lucius Malfoy pay an amount equal to the entire Malfoy gross worth posthumously for damages, these receipts show that he has done exactly that over the past seventeen years, has in fact, paid [i]over[/i] the suggested amount of restitution to various charities directly dealing with reconstruction and the care and housing of orphans from the first war."

There was a dissatisfied grumble throughout the room and a tiny smirk appearing on Amelia Bones' features. One of the wizards rose, straightening his robes and hat before clearing his throat. "Even with these receipts as you so conventionally have provided how will we be sure that the money really made it to the victims of the war? Lucius Malfoy was notorious for finding ways to white wash his dealings and line his pockets even whilst claiming to do it for charity. I for one think that the accusations and demands stand."

There was a murmur of agreement and several of the wizards and a few witches sat up straighter.

Pansy lifted a brow, "I can also provide statements from the reconstructions workers and orphanages and social workers about the _direct_deposit into their accounts from Lucius Malfoy's personal one as well as statements on how it provided them the monies needed to continue to do their jobs after their funding was actually cut by a Wizengamot vote headed by the main accuser against the late Lord Malfoy, you Member Heacox."

The rotund wizard sputtered and almost fell back down in his seat before composing himself again. "I...Well, the Ministry didn't have any more funds to spare on the horrors caused by Death Eaters and their even viler Lord. Especially not since the Death Eaters, which Lucius Malfoy was a known member of continued to wreck havoc and horror on our poor lands."

Harry smothered a snort, that sounded completely hollow even in his grantedly un-knowing about these matters' ears.

"The Ministry had no funds Member Heacox? Even with such wealthy men as yourself available to donate to the reconstruction or was it," her voice hardened, "that you were more concerned with your own gain than you were with assisting those harmed by the men and women you accepted bribes from." She pulled every last bit of proof against the members who'd taken bribes out of her briefcase and handed them directly to Amelia Bones as she signaled Harry and Draco to shed the cloaks. "As legal representation of the newly instated Lord Malfoy and his bonded mate Lord Potter, I am counter accusing Members Lennox, Dorning, Trevalyan, McGinty, Jenkins, Perkins, Wilshire, and most especially Heacox of taking bribes from known Death Eaters. Member Heacox even took a bribe from Voldemort himself." The name rang in the silently shocked chamber, holding even more punch as people had once more slipped into calling him You-Know-Who.

This time Heacox did fall backwards in his seat, gaping and scrambling frantically for something, anything to say that would make this nightmare go away and turn suspicions away from him. "I-I only did that as a way of trying to find out his plans...With risk to my own life I might add."

"Really?" Harry tilted his head. "And did you tell anyone of what you may have learned then? After accepting Voldemort's money and buying that new mansion of yours I mean?" He stood up and walked forward in the chamber. "Also I find it very strange that you waited until I and my bonded mate were out of the country before making these accusations. Especially since the entire Malfoy family were cleared of any crimes of war in this very court even. I would be very happy if you could clear these issues up for me Member Heacox...As curtisy to one who's also faced Voldemort at risk to my very life as a matter of fact...As one who _killed_him."

Heacox couldn't get a word out; he suddenly found it hard to even get air into his lungs. He hadn't counted on this. Potter and Malfoy were supposed to be away, everything was going wrong.

Normally Pansy would have been put out by Harry stepping on her oratory toes if she'd not been counting on just this.

Draco moved to stand half a step behind Harry, showing that he supported his mate without taking over, "I myself would like answers to the question of why, when this accusation first entered the court, I as the new Lord Malfoy, was not immediately owled a summons. I was quite capable of receiving owls, as a veritable laundry list of people who fought at the battle of Hogwarts can attest."

An old, wrinkled lady who looked as if a strong wind would blow her over rose to her shaky feet, "It is Wizengamot policy to send out owls upon the instant of accusation Lord Malfoy, however I do believe it is Member Lennox's job to do so." The frail old with turned bright, clever, and stern eyes onto a middle aged wizard who'd been turning the color of paste. "Care to explain Member Lennox?"

Draco concealed a smile. He knew well who the old witch was, Hesper MacIntosh. Older than Dumbledore and almost never made a vote or stirred herself to do more than attend Wizengamot hearings. Her word was practically law among the Wizengamot as she was utterly incorruptible and more respected than any other member.

"Ah, well you see your Grace...There has been a lot of summons and a lot of trials lately. I'm afraid it may have slipped my mind." Lennox turned even paler with a tint of green as if he was about to throw up.

Harry fought the urge to smirk, if only because their stern looks made a greater impact than a smirk would. It was actually rather delicious to watch them squirm.

"Don't you lie to me young man. In the summer of 1996 there were twice as many summons as there are now and yet you missed not a single one, including the ridiculous railroaded 'trial' of Lord Potter, which I do believe you took a great amount of glee in." Her eyes narrowed, "Miss Parkinson, who precisely did Lennox allegedly accept bribes from?"

"Walden McNair, Bellatrix Lestrange, and, though she was not a marked Death Eater, Dolores Umbridge." She wanted to preen at the disgusted looks given Lennox in that moment. Umbridge's name was hated, everywhere. Almost as much as the Lestrange name.

All of the wizards and witched who had expected to get a nice new sum of galleons into their accounts were squirming and shrinking back in their seats, hoping and praying that the attention wouldn't be turned on them. They were more than happy to sell out Lennox and Heacox if it would spare their own hides.

"This _farce_of a trial makes me wonder how many other descendents of Death Eaters and war criminals have been trialed and lost their fortunes. It also makes me wonder where that money has ended up, which causes they have been donated to and how many people it has helped." Harry's eyes were a very cold green. "As Lord Potter I hereby place a petition that these records will be made public and accounted for."

Hesper nodded, "I second that."

Amelia Bones banged the gavel, "Moved and seconded. The Wizengamot will open discussion on that directly after this trial. As the receipts prove, the late Lord Malfoy did indeed pay the exact amount Members Heacox, Lennox, Dorning, Trevalyan, McGinty, Jenkins, Perkins, and Wilshire have previously demanded be paid plus one knut. Also, as Lucius Malfoy is no longer able to be held accountable for his past actions and his son and widow are in no way responsible for those actions during the first war the Malfoy title shall _stand_. The asinine accusations against the current Lord Malfoy regarding his veela blood and possible manipulation of Lord Potter, due to previous discussion, vote and experts opinion and fact are proven false and should they ever come up in this court again I shall personally see to the investigation of the accuser. Member MacIntosh, do you hold that the sum for restitution in the Malfoy name has been paid?"

The old witch nodded, "I do Madam Bones."

"And does the Wizengamot at large, barring the accusers, also agree?"

"Aye." It was a unanimous reply from all sides of the nearly round chamber except of course for the accusers who had somehow turned paler than snow.

In a strange way Harry was happy that they had been stupid enough to try and go after Draco. If they hadn't who knows how many other life they could have continued to destroy and how many fortunes they could have stolen.

"The Wizengamot rules in favor of the Malfoys," the gavel banged once more, "and will immediately move to deliberate upon both the publication and investigation of previous trial records and the accusations against Members Heacox, Lennox, Dorning, Trevalyan, McGinty, Jenkins, Perkins, and Wilshire. Lord Potter your presence as accuser shall be required should it come to trial. I will _personally_write and send the summons. You, Lord Malfoy, and your solicitor are free to go today."

Harry bowed deeply. "Thank you your Grace. Of course I will appear if and when I am summoned. I thank the court for their time and their justice." Harry's voice warmed when he spoke to the head of the Wizengamot and as they filed out of the court chamber he reached for Draco's hand and kissed his knuckles in front of every witch and wizard there. Harry wanted to make it perfectly clear where his loyalties lay, where they always would lie.

Draco smiled softly, forgetting for a moment that they were in public, happy for the affection.

Pansy however remembered and noted the looks on every Wizengamot members' face and nearly did a dance out of the chamber to where Blaise and his mother waited for them. "Oh that was too brilliant. Potter I am impressed."

"Thank you, coming from the queen of Slytherin that's quite a compliment. Not that there's ever a hardship to kiss my mate. That's something I'll do gladly and anytime." He pulled Draco close and proved just that, kissing him eagerly. "Congratulations to your win Lord Malfoy."

Pansy chuckled as Draco melted against Harry, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck and murmured in an aside to Blaise, "Well I wasn't talking about the kiss, though that was wonderful icing on the cake. Blaise you should have seen him, he got right in their faces and demanded an accounting. A little seasoning and Potter could very well be better in politics than Lucius was."

"Isn't that a scary thought? The savior of the wizarding world going into politics...He'd be able to do anything." Blaise shuddered, imagining a world of outspoken bravery and Gryffindor red. "Still I imagine that Potter wasn't the only brilliant one. I believe you shone Pants, like the star you are."

She pat him on the head, watching his mother charming an Auror nearby, "Charming man. Too charming. you're dangerous. It's a good thing you've got me and Draco to keep you humble. I mean without us you'd never know about that wart on your-"

A slender long fingered hand placed itself firmly over Pansy's mouth, smothering the rest of those words. "Yes well, that was something we agreed to never ever speak of again. Don't go there Pants, I have secrets of yours too, remember that." Blaise gave a long suffering sigh. "See what happens when I try to compliment you...You make a crap lady Pants, don't let anyone fool you into thinking otherwise." He looked over at his mother. "How much do you bet that, that poor sod will end up daddy dearest number nine?"

Her eyes twinkled over his hand and she held up four fingers then made a percent sign with her hands to indicate forty percent chance. She did so enjoy twitting him. He made it so fun. She nudged his hand off her mouth, "Not much, you'll note that your Mum is only being flirty, not using the succubus allure." She tapped him on the nose, "Oh why can't there be someone mostly like you out there except a little less needful of sexual partner variety, a little more paternal and a lot more physically active." Blaise preferred to lounge on the beach while she ran up and down it, swam, or climbed the cliffs.

"Oh you flatterer you, you make all warm and giddy inside with talk like that." Blaise blinked almost impossibly long lashes at her. "It is probably like I lament the fact that I can't find a woman almost exactly like you but a little less outspoken about every little thing. Someone who can actually sit still for a whole hour without having to be restrained. You make the best friend possible though and I would be completely lost without you."

"Right back at you, you sexy bastard." She looked at Draco and Harry, "Alright you two break it up! Not in the middle of the Ministry for Merlin's sake."

Harry pulled kiss swollen lips away from Draco's with a sheepish look and removed his hand from Draco's behind. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Just like the two of you haven't been able to help yourselves all over the Manor...Without any silencing charms...The Manor is large there is an echo you know." One of Blaise's brows rose in a move he'd learned from his head of house and then practiced diligently in front of a mirror until he was sure he had it down.

Draco set about straightening himself up, "You are just jealous that I'm getting plenty. Feeling a little frustrated there Firestorm?"

"Oh stuff it Chub wub...You think I couldn't get some if I applied myself?" Blaise huffed and decided to go interrupt his mother and save the poor Auror before he was devoured whole.

Harry's cheek were a little pink but he inched closer to Draco again. "It hasn't been _all_over the Manor yet. We still have the grand ballroom and the observatory left. Not to mention all the out buildings."

Pansy chuckled, "Don't forget the stables."

"Why Pants have you been spying?" Draco lifted his brows.

"I don't have to. My imagination and the sounds are more than enough," she grinned at him.

"No modesty. Merlin help the poor man you ever set your sights on."

"Well behaved women seldom make history and I intend to make history."

"I don't doubt that you will Pansy." Harry smiled brightly at her, happy that he was beginning to be able to call her a friend, not only of Draco but of himself as well. "Just remember us plebians when you're up there at the top." He turned back to Draco. "Oooh we still have your Quidditch pitch left too...I still can't believe you have your own Quidditch pitch on your grounds...And you still could never beat me." He flashed his mate a grin.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Potter is that a challenge?"

Harry blinked at him innocently from behind his glasses. "Perhaps."

Pansy whistled lowly, "Oh Potter you've done it now. I do believe I'm going to take Blaise and his mother out to dinner while you two...settle up."

Draco stepped closer to his mate and grabbed his lapels, "You, me, on the pitch, _now_."

"Oh lead the way Malfoy, because on the pitch all you will see is the back end of my broom." Harry's grin was wide and dirty and he only gave a quick nod to Pansy as the two of them hurried so they could exit the Ministry and apparate home to the Manor.

Pansy watched them go with a shake of her head, "You could not _pay_me to witness what's going down on the Malfoy Quidditch pitch tonight. So," she hooked her arms through both Blaise's and his mother's, "Shall we go indulge ourselves at The Golden Mermaid?"

"Why Pants, I think that would be an excellent idea. Say goodbye to the nice Auror now Mummy dear and let's go have a brilliant dinner at Pants expense." Blaise flashed white teeth in a very charming smile that almost had the receptionist witch swooning.

Livia trailed a finger down the red faced Auror's chest, "Goodbye and thank you, for keeping me company." She walked out with her son and Pansy while the Auror was busy getting himself back under control.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. See you all next chapter._


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. Christmas time at the Lupin Black household, family reunions, bonding over grief and…Babybirth.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you greatly for all the feedback. We appreciate so much. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Thirty-One.**_

Narcissa stared up at the facade of the castle Sirius had purchased with his mate, aware of Andromeda and Ted hugging and chattering with their daughter a few paces away while Severus stood like a silent gargoyle beside Nymphadora. She knew her son would be in there with his mate and though she'd exchanged owls with Draco she'd not actually seen him since leaving for Ireland. She wasn't certain she was ready but it was Yuletide and it was a time for family.

Tonks hugged her parents tightly and flashed the ring on her left ring finger while beaming up at the man beside her before pulling them along to get inside. "It's a beautiful house, even you have to admit that Severus."

The entrance was decorated with Christmas trees and garlands, blinking with fairy lights and lights shone invitingly from every window.

The large double doors opened and a very, very waddling Remus poked his nose outside. "Come in, come in. It's cold outside and we have mulled wine, gingerbread cookies and good company in here." The last statement was followed by a barking laugh from Sirius from somewhere inside.

"In the interest of 'goodwill toward man' I won't take that bait." Severus eyed Lupin critically, "You've been taking the nutrition potions daily?"

Narcissa's lips twitched. Severus might be a gargoyle but once he took a vested interest in something, he sank his teeth in and didn't let go.

"Yes," Remus smiled and chased a wayward lock of brown and gray hair that had escaped his ponytail behind his ear. "I've been a good boy and taken all of my medicine." He placed a hand on the curve of his large stomach. "The others are waiting in the southern parlor; it has a great view of the lake. Remus waddled in front of them, showing them the way.

Narcissa paused while the others went in ahead of her and watched her son, laughing and joking with Blaise and Pansy, his hair pulled back in a short braid that was being played with by his mate. Vaguely she recalled that veela hair grew twice as quickly as human and felt relief that her son wore it back. Loose it would have struck her hard with memories of Lucius. She studied Draco. He looked happy, freer than he'd ever been and more, freer than she or Lucius had ever been. Warmth shone in silver eyes, none of the infamous Malfoy ice clinging to him.

Harry noticed Narcissa and his hand left his mate's braid to poke him gently in the side to make him aware of his mother. His stomach knotted slightly and he hoped that the meeting would go well. Draco didn't mention it very often but Harry knew how much he missed his mother, it was clear on his face every time an owl came from Ireland.

Pansy caught sight of Narcissa as well, stilling as Draco turned to question harry about the poke, and held her breath.

Draco saw his mother before he could say anything to Harry and swallowed as he went over to where she stood. Nerves rioted around inside him like a thousand snitches loosed at once and he felt a pang go through him at the slight lost and uncertain look in his mother's ice blue eyes. He paused in front of her, "Mother."

She looked at her son, so like his father yet so not. Her baby had always been a gentler soul than her Lucius and it showed. Even now, grown into the same frame as his father had with the bulk of Lucius' features aside from the nose and chin, it showed. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. "You look so good Draco, so happy. I'm glad."

Harry exchanged a look with Pansy and drew a breath of relief as Draco wrapped his arms around his mother in turn, lifting her almost clean of the floor.

Andromeda was happy too and she hugged her husband's side. It had been wonderful spending time with her little sister, getting to know the woman she'd become but she had missed her family terribly. She knew Ted could manage himself and that Nymphadora was deliriously happy with Mr. Snape but she still missed them every day. Sleeping in a bed without Ted next to her never got any easier.

Remus wanting to give the newly reunited families some time walked over to his mate, plucking a cookie from Sirius' grasp and biting into it. "It's nice to have them all here don't you think?"

Sirius nodded and just claimed a second cookie for himself, looking around at everyone. The Weasleys, the Grangers, the Lovegoods, Neville, and Seamus, who was in a wheelchair, his nerves still undergoing repair for the damage the cobra venom had done. "It is and you know. I think that Seamus and Cissy may help each other more than anyone else." He laced his fingers with his mate's, "They're both carrying the same kind of wounds."

Remus nodded and snatched the second cookie as well, biting the head of a laughing gingerbread man happily. "I believe you are right, I'll make sure to put them next to each other at dinner." He shifted in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure on his back, it hadn't stopped aching all day.

"You alright Moony?" Sirius's hand went to his mate's back and rubbed gently.

"Mmm, yes. Just a little achy. Could be nerves...I've never hosted a Christmas party before. Not counting the one in our dorm room where the lot of you got pissed and you forced Frank Longbottom into a bra and knickers and made him run straight through Hogwarts wearing it." Remus leaned into Sirius gentle rubbing, it didn't really ease the aching but it felt nice none the less.

Sirius grinned, "Ah good times. Why don't you sit down Moony? It's not like everyone expects you to waddle all over playing the good host, not when you're about to pop. Believe me they," he nodded at Fleur and Penelope who both held new babies in their arms, "will understand."

"I don't know...If I sit down at the moment I'm not sure I'll ever get up again." He gave a slight groan when a flash of sharper pain went through him and went to sit down anyway. So stupid, getting a back ache on the day they had invited everyone over to celebrate the holidays. Remus was not happy.

"Again, everyone will understand love. Besides the great big bat would probably tie you down to a chair if he suspected you were overdoing." He shook his head. Never would he have ever thought he and Snape could be in the same room and not be trying to rip each other apart but they'd been managing it for Nym and Remus' sakes. He settled onto the chair at Remus' feet and started rubbing his mate's ankles. "You'll probably whack me but, are you sure everything's okay in there?" He nodded at Remus' belly, "You're so much huger than Fleur or even Penelope, who squeezed out a four point five kilo sprog. Yeesh poor girl."

Remus' eyes flashed amber irritably. "The size of my _hugeness_is probably needed if the babe will be born with your big head." He shifted in his seat, trying his best to get comfortable and escape the stabs of pain running through him. He turned his eyes away from his more annoying than usual mate and watched Arthur Weasley hold and coo over Penelope's child and Bill stand like a proud rooster behind Fleur and their baby. At least their little one would have playmates the same age growing up. "Oh bugger." Remus tensed as the pain grew worse before he relaxed again. Oh no, this was not fun at all.

"Moony," it was a slow drawl, "I think we need to let Snape take a look at you."

"No." It wasn't quite a growl but very, very close to it. Usually Remus would have indulged his mate just because he loved him but he had waited so long for everyone to come visit them at the same time, spend time together without any drama around and see the beautiful home they'd created. A little...Okay a lot of pain wouldn't stop that from happening. Remus went through pain every month, he could do this. Just as he thought that a violent wave of pain had him almost arching out of his chair. "Buggery, fucking cunt!" He hissed between clenched teeth and for a man who didn't curse that was saying something.

"Remus!"

Sirius' distressed yelp drew everyone's attention and suddenly Snape was just there casting a diagnostic spell and shaking his head in exasperation, "Stubborn idiot. Black carry him to the nearest bed, Dora," he looked a few steps behind him to see his lady looking worried, "Floo Hogwarts and get Poppy please."

"Of course." Tonks hurried to kneel in front of the massive fireplace, a fistful of Floo powder in her hand while she threw glances over her shoulder at Remus who was slapping away Sirius' hands whenever he tried to lift Remus up.

"You can't carry me; your twiggy back will break. Besides I'm fine." Remus glared at both Sirius and Severus and actually went as far as to grab a hold of the chair's armrests, holding himself in place.

Severus raised a brow, "You are in labor you flea-bitten moron and so far in that you won't get three steps before another contraction hits and then you'll hit the floor. If you had _listened_to your body then Black wouldn't be needing to carry you. Stop arguing."

"Moony don't make me do something that will hurt us both," Sirius' eyes were pleading but resolute. If Remus wouldn't listen and let them get him to a bed, he'd use the 'alpha' position he held in their mate dynamics to make him and it would hurt the both of them immeasurably but with Remus in pain and their cub coming this was one situation where he'd have to stab his own heart.

There was a flash of pure hurt in Remus' eyes when he looked at his mate but he unclenched his hands and held his arms out for him so he would be able to carry him to a bed. The baby was coming early, not alarmingly so but still early and Remus was scared.

It almost ripped his heart out to see that hurt in Remus' eyes but Sirius knew he'd had to say it, had to warn his mate before he went so far as to actually pull alpha rank on Remus. He lifted Remus up in his arms, holding him close, and started walking out of the room, "Our bedroom or just the closest Remus?" It was a quiet question meant to show that Remus' desires and wishes were still important, more important than his and certainly more important than Snape's. It was only Remus and their cub's health that was more important to Sirius.

"If you have the strength I want our bed, our room." Remus' voice was quiet too but he leaned his head against Sirius' shoulder and placed both his hands on his swollen stomach, trying to will the pain away so he didn't jerk on Sirius' hold and make his mate drop him.

There was a silence hanging over the room and Harry walked to take Draco's hand, he couldn't help it. The closest thing he had to real parents were going to have a baby of their own...Now.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand in understanding and murmured, "Well since the hosts of the party have been called away," he brought Harry's hand to his lips and kissed it, "why don't you take on that role while they're busy? You _are_their oldest cub you know."

Harry flashed Draco a smile at that and fought down his nerves, it was not like he was the one giving birth. He watched his godfather carry Remus upstairs closely followed by Snape and after a whoosh of green flames Madam Pomfrey. "Well this was unexpected wasn't it?" He called out to the room. "Say what you will but Sirius and Remus sure know how to throw a party...I know for a fact that the food and lodgings are all ready so I think we should just go on as planned. Enjoying good food and even better company."

Ginny laughed, "And toasting the new star as soon as he or she makes their appearance yes?"

Narcissa had moved to sit near Seamus Finnegan and spoke calmly, "Indeed, it's quite a blessing for a child to be born during the Yuletide."

Molly gave both Narcissa and Seamus a very understanding glance before slipping firmly into mother mode to help Harry keep the brood under control. She was used to chaotic Christmases and for once she was happy not to spend one at the burrow. The hollow space where Percy's sock had hung on the fireplace mantle still stung like a knife. Tonight though, a new life would be born and that was something worth celebrating.

"A blessing?" Ron ran a hand through his hair. "I would feel cheated; you know this poor kid will get the combined Christmas and birthday gift of doom from everyone."

Hermione chuckled, "From family and friends yes but Magic herself specially blesses those born on any of the old holidays when Magic peaks. At least that's what I've heard."

Draco nodded, "You've heard correctly."

"Ah, well that's a perk then." Ron nodded and smiled but privately he still think the baby would curse having to share it's birthday with a holiday. Being in Auror training had forced Ron to calm down a little, to at least try to stop and think before rushing headfirst into things but he was still Ron and that would never change. A day without him putting his foot in it some way or other was not a normal day.

"This baby will be blessed and loved regardless of the day it arrives. He or she is already so wanted and so loved." Harry added.

Penelope nuzzled her son's cap of red hair, "As every child is or at least should be."

Narcissa inclined her head and looked out the window watching snow swirl down in light eddies. She looked next to her at the young man staring sullenly out the window as well and spoke quietly, so as not to be heard by any of the others, "How did you get your hands on cobra venom in Hogwarts, if I may ask?"

Seamus shrugged, fiddling with his fingers nervously. It had become a habit, since his nerves were itching as they regrew and healed. "It wasn't hard, not really. It's surprising how easy it is when you're desperate and have nothing left to lose. A few owls sent to Knockturn Alley, a whole lot of Galleons and then I was set."

She nodded, "Do you intend to try again?" There was no censure in her voice, only quiet understanding and curiosity.

"I don't know." It came without hesitation. "Some days I'm only waiting for the opportune moment to try again and do it right this time. Other days it doesn't feel that bad and I think that I can at least hang on another day. The pain is always there though, it never goes away."

"No. No it doesn't. The only thing keeping me here stands beside Mr. Potter there," she nodded at Draco standing with Harry, "I had twenty-eight years with my husband and if I didn't know that it would devastate my son I'd go join him."

Seamus nodded, understanding exactly how the older woman felt except for the fact that he had nothing at all to keep him here, no real reason to stay.

Just then Neville turned and gave Seamus an awkward smile, holding up a glass and pointing at it, asking if he wanted something to drink.

Narcissa studied the Longbottom Lord, "I have my son, you have your friends. Both are reasons to struggle onward I suppose."

"Maybe." Seamus gave Neville a just as awkward smile back and shook his head in the negative. "I do regret hurting Neville with what I did, he didn't deserve that but that's the only thing I do regret, despite ending up here." He motioned to the wheelchair. "They say it's just temporary but it doesn't really matter to me. My friends matter though, the few I have left."

She nodded, "As my son matters to me, and grandchildren in the future. Lucius had a plan for our grandchildren, a silly, ridiculous, little playground planned out down to the smallest detail. Now it's my job to make that reality when the time comes. My fool left tasks behind for me to complete on his behalf, stubborn man."

A tiny smile appeared on Seamus features. "Of course he did, he had to keep you busy and keep you from doing something stupid...Like this." He pointed to himself. "Dean had plans too, grand plans that I'm scared to even think about because if I were to attempt to achieve them I fear I could never do them justice."

"Why don't you tell me about them?" She smoothed her skirt and settled to listen to the young man who's heart was bearing a similar wound to hers as he spoke about the dreams and plans of the one he'd lost.

Neville gripped Luna's hand as he watched Seamus talking to Narcissa Malfoy looking more animated than he'd seen in a long, long time.

"Those two will do each other good." Luna held Neville's hand tightly and leaned against him. She'd missed her lovely, strong oak and she would do the most of this holiday break. It was strange being in Hogwarts when Neville wasn't, it was only six months left though and then she'd graduate too. Then she could be with him again.

He wrapped his other arm around her, he'd missed her too. Without Luna it felt as if he was constantly slogging through just a great big swamp that bogged him down. "They will yes. I haven't seen that smile since the battle and Narcissa looks like...an indulgent mother almost."

"It's good, I've worried about both of them." Though she had worried about Narcissa mostly for Draco's sake. Luna needed her little chick to be happy and safe and he wouldn't be without his mother in his life. "I wonder what she will think about the changes Draco and Harry had made to the Manor. I think she'll approve." Without taking her eyes off of Neville she reached out and plucked the new glass of firewhiskey her father had gotten from his hand, her Papa had a tendency to grow over sentimental when he got tipsy and that wasn't needed here and now. There were plenty of emotions flowing without adding on to them.

Neville's lips twitched at her action, "Yes I think she will, if only because it will be different from what she remembers walking through with her husband."

"I highly approve of the changes and the removal of the dungeons in the basement most of all. Seriously though it was needed, now both Draco and Harry show in furniture and colors. It's as it should be and I think Narcissa will see that." Still without looking she handed her pouting father a jar of Christmas sweets and stroked him over the arm gently before snuggling up close to Neville."

He nodded, "I know they've left the master suite alone and made a second room for Narcissa should she choose to come to Malfoy Manor and visit or just come back. I don't think Draco wants to touch the master suite without his mother's approval and opinion on changes."

"The master suite is his mother's, touching that would be like you throwing Augusta out of her suite at Longbottom house when you got the lordship. Some things you just don't do." Luna nodded. "Besides, I don't think Harry would agree to sleep with Draco in any sense of the word in the room where Lucius lived and _slept_." Her gaze slid to Harry, noticing his easy smile and relaxed posture. "How long do you think it will take for Ron to truly forgive Harry for choosing the Falmouth Falcons instead of the Chudley Cannons when he signed on as a professional seeker?"

"Until the first game he plays against the Cannons and Ron hears them insult Harry," he kissed her cheek, "you know how Ron is, sulks until his friends are slandered."

"True, I expect a large decline on orange once the season really starts. Ron can sulk but he's completely loyal to his friends, especially to Harry."

In Neville's mind that made perfect sense. Ron likely still felt a bit guilty for the times he'd wronged Harry and he _knew_Ron still felt horrible for what he'd said to Harry when he'd left during the Horcrux hunt. The redhead had spewed the whole sorry tale out to him while out of his mind on pain potion after a brutal training session that had left him with a broken leg.

Over by the fireplace, Hermione sat in her boyfriend's lap, laughing at his description of his latest training gaffe. "My future Auror, racking up enough training injuries to break the record."

"Williamson says that if it doesn't hurt when training is done then you haven't done it right." Ron had both his arms firmly wrapped around Hermione's waist and he leaned in to kiss her cheek noisily. There was a lot of 'Williamson says' these days. Ron revered the weathered Auror in charge of training his group, the man had seen and done it all and Ron wanted to become just like him.

She shook her head, "I'm just glad he's not like Mad-Eye, may he rest in peace. I'd go spare if you were always jumping at shadows. I think Harry would probably hit you over the head with one of Malarkey's bats too."

"Mad-Eye was a brilliant Auror but the man wasn't all there, now was he? If I ever show any tendency to become like him I want you to help Harry hit me over the head with Malarkey's bats, hell you can use O'Connel's too." Ron kissed Hermione again. He loved Auror training, loved his group of fellow trainee's and the work they were doing. He missed having Harry around every day, he really did but if he was completely honest with himself he thought it was for the best. Ron knew it was all in his head but it felt nice not having to compete with his friend, to know that his successes and failures were his and his alone with no one else to blame or latch on to.

"Ron, love, you know me better than that," she kissed him back, "I'd hex you back into sanity not hit you with a bat."

"Ah yes, hex me and stab me with those pointy lovely elbows of yours. Important thing here is that you keep me sane, make me want to improve and you know that's not an easy feat." Ron would have liked to kiss her fully but he was still a bit shy touching her in front of her parents. Mr. Granger might look gentle but Hermione was his little girl after all and he had those tiny drill things...Who knew what he could do with those?

She played with his fingers, "Oh I know, trust me I know. So any bets on what Remus is having right now? Girl or boy do you think?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking boy but honestly I'm hoping for a girl. Can you imagine Sirius and Remus raising a girl, especially once she reaches puberty and the boys start sniffing around?" Ron grinned wickedly.

"Oh mercy they'll be a nightmare! Wicked man," she kissed his cheek again, "They'll be just as bad as Bill is already being." She gave the scarred redhead a teasing grin.

Bill raised a red brow and return the grin before going back to preen over the treasures in his life. There had never been a more beautiful baby girl than their Victoire; he ran a long finger down the baby's cheek before leaning down and placing a kiss on top of his wife's head.

Fleur looked up at him with a smile and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "I like you being ze protective Papa amour. And so shall Victoire until she ez a teenager."

"Oh I have no doubt she'll loathe me then, even more so since I was a bad boy myself...I know all the tricks in the book." Bill looked both protective and gleeful at the thought of thwarting a teenaged Victoire's moves towards dating and freedom. "She'll always know we love her and want the best for her though."

Fleur nodded, "Oui, she will," she nuzzled her daughter's fine baby hair.

Bill kissed his wife again. He knew their little girl would have it rough with both wolf blood and veela blood running through her veins. It would make her blood run hotter and make her feel things much more than friends around her but he and Fleur would always be there and ease the burden as much as they possibly could.

Upstairs Sirius looked up from where he sat on the edge of the bed, holding Remus' hand as Tonks came in with Poppy, "Hey, welcome to our home Poppy. Sorry we can't give you the tour."

"That's fine, it looks as if you are a little busy here." Poppy already had her wand out and was running diagnostics on both Remus and the baby, making sure all was well. "Oh dear, this will be quick I think. Did you feel anything earlier Remus?"

Remus had the sense to look guilty. He reached for Sirius hand. "I'm sorry for being difficult Pads, I just wanted everything to perfect."

Sirius sighed and brought Remus' hand to his mouth, "Perfectionist," it was said with exasperated affection, "It's fine."

"I love you." Remus had his heart in his eyes. Now that their family was about to become reality Remus had never been so scared.

Snape flicked an invisible piece of lint from his robes, "Do you need me to remain Poppy? Or should I go as I doubt 'Mummy' wishes me to become that familiar with any part of his anatomy."

"I think you should stay Severus, we are going to get our hands full." Poppy smiled at Remus' sigh. "I will need help afterwards more than during so I think I can spare all of you the trauma of Severus seeing any private parts."

"Thank Merlin for that!" Sirius wrinkled his nose, "I don't care that he's a registered medi-wizard or that he's very much into women, my Moony, I don't want Snape seeing his bits."

"Believe me Black; I've no more desire to see them than you do to have me see them."

"And I would very much like it if you all would stop talking about my bits. I'm about to give birth here, can we focus please?" Remus glared at all of them just as another contraction hit and his entire world turned black at the edges with unspeakable pain. It felt as if he was about to be ripped apart which wasn't that far from the truth when you thought about it.

And just that fast Sirius forgot about Snape's presence and was there, letting Remus crush the bones in his hand and sliding an arm around his mate's shoulders and murmuring apologizes and affectionate nothings into Remus' ear.

Remus tried to hold back, he didn't want to hurt Sirius and having werewolf strength when in labor was a hazardous thing. He wanted the comfort Sirius' touch gave at the same time as he wanted to kick his mate for being so fucking fertile in the first place. "Maybe...Ah buggering shit...Maybe you should let go of my hand before I crush it...You'll...Gaaaaaah...You'll need it to hold the baby." Sweat prickled his skin and dampened his hair as Remus held Sirius' gaze.

"Poppy can heal it in a trice if you break anything Moony," he pressed a kiss to Remus' temple, "or even the gargoyle over there."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." It came out as a hiss as Remus arched almost clear off the bed with the next contraction and Poppy hurried to get him ready, setting up a small screen around Remus waist and arranging his legs so she would have free access.

"You can't push yet Remus, concentrate on breathing, you're doing very well." She pat a knobby knee and ignored the menacing growl coming from her patient.

Sirius nuzzled his mate's ear and ignored the fact that his hand was going numb as he murmured, "Wanna visit Hogwarts after our sprog arrives and torment Poppy and the gargoyle?"

Remus snorted, amusement shining through the pain. Gods he loved Sirius who could make him smile even when he wanted to rip his bollocks off. "Yeah I do, I'm sure we can find lots of stories to entertain them both with." He brought Sirius' abused hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles as he got a slight pause between contractions, then he turned towards Snape.

"Can't you be useful and give me some potion that makes me see pink hippogriffs until this is all over and our babe is here?"

Snape quirked a brow, "No. Male labor is too delicate to do so. It could harm you and the babe. You shall simply have to ride it out unfortunately."

Sirius growled, "How is it that muggles have childbirth down better than we do?"

"They only have to worry about the women getting pregnant. There are potions for women, none for men in labor."

"That bloody well sucks now doesn't it? You're a buggering genius in potions...Invent one." Remus' grip on Sirius' hand tightened until he could actually hear the bones protesting as pain hit again. The contractions were coming almost continuously now and all he wanted to do was push and get it over with but Poppy kept telling him to wait.

Sirius was going absolutely insane inside. He hated seeing his mate, his best friend, and if he had anything to say about it his future spouse in such pain. It was worse than the full moon because there was no potion to ease it and he knew that he had a hand in causing it. "Damn it Poppy how much longer?! He's hurting!"

"Giving birth does indeed hurt Mr. Black." Poppy's voice was deadpan as she continued her prepping. "The only thing that will come from Remus starting to push early is that he will tire himself out before the actual labor work begins and that will be a very bad thing for both baby and mother."

"Isn't there _something_you can do? Pressure points or something?! I don't care if it's supposed to hurt or not Remus hurts enough on the full moon!"

Severus softened a bit at the frantic, distress in Black's voice and moved over to him, "Poppy doesn't know about acupuncture, shift a bit," when Sirius moved just enough, Severus to positioned the animagus' his free hand and fingers in a formation on Remus' lower back, "Gentle but firm pressure when a contraction hits."

Sirius pressed, committing the points to memory when Remus' tension eased.

Remus breathed a breath of relief as Sirius fingers did their magic. The pain didn't go away completely but it turned more manageable, it felt as if he could breathe again.

The animagus leaned his head against his mate's and looked over at Snape where the man stood still and silent, "Thank you. I'm never going to like you I don't think, but thank you."

Severus inclined his head and settled against the wall.

Sirius sat with his mate, stroking and nuzzling in affection when Remus needed it, backing off when the threats got too vicious, and all the while letting Remus clutch his hand without complaint. "Love I think we'll be investing heavily in contraception potions from now on. I didn't know this would hurt you so bad."

Blinking the sweat out of his eyes Remus looked at his mate. "It's really not that bad love, we both knew it would be hard but I'm more worried that it's hurting you more than me." He reached out and placed his hand against Sirius' cheek. "Everything will be okay, we've got both Poppy and Severus here and they're not going to let anything go wrong. Just concentrate on the fact that we'll be a full family soon. I can handle any pain to welcome our baby to us."

He turned his head and kissed the center of Remus' palm, "I just hate seeing you in pain Moony and this one's kinda mostly my fault. This sprog better take after you cause after all this, you deserve the most credit."

Remus let out a very undignified snort. "That is probably the most ridiculous thing you've ever said and you've said some ridiculous things in your life." He shifted so he could raise his head and look at his mate properly. "How exactly is this mostly your fault? I might take it up the arse and you might be my alpha but the last time I checked it took two people to have sex. Is it your fault that we got carried away and forgot protection? Do you have super sperm so you need to apologize for that?"

Poppy hid her smile as Remus' words were becoming more and more like growls as she looked up at the expecting parents. "Okay Sirius, help Remus to shift firmly onto his back, slide behind him so he has you to lean against because with the next contraction we are ready to push."

"Yes ma'am," Sirius had a sheepish smile on his face and he did as ordered then murmured into Remus' ear, "can we just claim temporary insanity for the asinine things I might say? I still say the sprog should take after you, you're the smart one."

"Says the one claimed as a genius, do I need to bring up your grades again?" Remus rested his head against Sirius shoulder, feeling very exposed as Poppy arranged his knees apart and upwards. "The thing I find most amazing is that our offspring will be a part of both of us, a hopefully perfect blend who will grow up to be their own person...and we'll get to witness it, guide them and help them."

"Okay, okay, let him or her have my smarts but your patience, responsibility, and focus. I never could focus and Merlin knows I'm reckless. If it's a boy though, so totally want him to have your gorgeous face. Mine's too girly, I have to always have stubble to prove that I'm a man." His tone was half-joking.

"You're beautiful, you always have been and you still take my breath away. I'm a brown mouse and you shine like the star you're named after." He could feel the telltale signs of a contraction coming and tensed up.

"Okay Remus, here it comes. Push now." Poppy's voice sounded from somewhere down by the foot of the bed and Remus' obeyed pushing with all his might, actually screaming as he did it to get more power behind it.

Sirius grimaced a bit but said nothing as he supported Remus during the pushing. He'd deal quite contently with blown eardrums if it helped Remus feel better.

Against the wall, fortunately angled so as not to see any 'bits', Severus twitched in vague sympathy. He would never like these two, there was far, far too much old animosity and bitterness to ever like them, but he could admit to feeling a measure of empathy for them, especially Remus. It could not be at all comfortable to squeeze something the size of a melon out of an opening in your body that was the size of a kiwi. He blinked in vague surprise at the decibels Lupin's voice reached as Poppy announced that the baby was crowning, he hadn't known the male voice could _get_that high.

Sweat was pouring off him and Remus was mildly aware that his nails had turned into claws despite the absence of a full moon. He screamed and growled as he pushed with everything he had and not one thought of dignity passed through his mind. If anyone complained he'd be happy to show them what it felt like to press out a baby through such a tiny little hole...In fact he would gladly push their own heads inside said hole and laugh with glee as they slowly suffocated.

"Alright Remus, here comes the shoulders. Give a strong push as strong as you can." Poppy cradled the head of the baby who had already begun to scream its lungs out.

Grabbing both of Sirius' hands Remus arched off the bed with the strength of his push, feeling as if his body split apart and then a really strange feeling of something warm and slippery sliding out of him.

"Congratulations you two...You have a beautiful baby girl." Poppy smiled and called for Severus to come help her. "Now try to breathe Remus before the next one comes."

Sirius watched Snape take the tiny body and start weighing and cleaning her with wide startled eyes, "A girl, Merlin's pants we've a girl? We'd best keep Molly on retainer for advice." He pressed a kiss to Remus' temple.

Remus smiled and turned his head so he could press a sloppy kiss to Sirius' neck. "A daughter...Shannon Beatrice Black. I love you but if you excuse me her sibling is getting impatient." Remus tensed again and began to push anew.

"W-what?!" Sirius' mouth dropped open, much to the amusement of Snape, "Two?!"

"Yes, Mr. Black." Poppy couldn't keep her own amusement out of her voice. "You are having twins."

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep that from you." Remus panted in between pushes. "But you were the one who wanted to be surprised."

"Bloody hell Moony I meant about gender not...damn." Sirius released a wild, happy laugh, "Anyone else know or am I going to have the fun of seeing everyone's gobsmacked faces?"

"No one else knows, except for Batty over there of course and maybe Draco...I'm not sure about his veela powers but he has been eyeing me strangely." Remus smiled before another scream tore through him and he pushed again as Poppy ordered.

"Now, stop and let the contraction do the work." Poppy adviced and stood ready to catch the second baby. After about another half hour of pushing Poppy smiled brightly. "And now your son is here, healthy and perfect and with lungs just as strong as his sister. You are now parents to a pair of healthy twins."

Sirius stared as the babes were both cleaned, cut the cords in a daze, and saw them swaddled as Poppy helped Remus expel the afterbirth, then the held two perfect little angels in his arms as he sat beside his mate, "By the Lady, look at them Moony."

"They are beautiful." Remus looked at the tiny, pink faced, wrinkly creatures in Sirius' arms and he had never seen anything more perfect. His eyes shone with love and adoration. He was so tired and it felt as if he'd literally been turned inside out but he was so incredibly happy. "Our children...Shannon and Leander."

"So beautiful and so precious, just like 'Mummy' is." He leaned in and kissed the center of his mate's brow, "Thank you Remus."

"No thank you Sirius, thank you for seeing me and for loving me when you're worth so much more." Remus tilted his head up and brushed a feather light kiss against Sirius' lips. "Now go, show off the most beautiful children in the world. Happy Christmas Pads." Remus was pale and he really was tired, struggling to even keep his eyes open and he ached...Gods how he ached. "Any useful potion now then Batty?"

Severus' lips twitched in amusement and he produced a pain potion seemingly out of nowhere, "No pepper-up this time. Your body needs real rest."

Sirius nipped his mates jaw softly before standing and heading for the door, giving Remus a look over his shoulder, "One day Remus John Lupin, I am going to make you see just what a beautiful, amazing, incredible person and soul you are even though I'm half terrified that when I do you'll realize just how much better you could do than me." And with that he slipped out and headed to where the party was.

"Silly, silly man. As if there is anyone better than you." Remus whispered even though he knew Sirius couldn't hear him before he downed the pain potion. "Thank you Severus, for staying and helping."

The potion master straightened his sleeves, "You're welcome. Listen to Poppy and get rest." That said he left Lupin to Poppy's medical mercies.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. See you all next chapter._


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. Christmas time at the Lupin Black household, fluff, really, so, so much fluff. Dancing, flirting and public foreplay of the bickering kind.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you greatly for all the feedback. We appreciate so much. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Thirty-Two.**_

Draco snickered at the bright pink tiara that Ron had ended up wearing from a Christmas cracker just as movement at the doorway caught his attention and he nudged Harry's hip, "Look who's here."

Harry turned around and his jaw almost dropped when he saw the tiny bundles in his godfather's arms. "Two? Wow...No wonder Remus was so huge, I was actually a little concerned about that." He walked closer to peer down at the babies. "You don't do anything half way do you Snuffles?"

"Hey as my mate so loudly proclaimed, it takes two to procreate!" Sirius chuckled, "Now meet your little brother, Leander Regulus," he carefully transferred the blue bundle into Harry's arms while leaning in closer to show off his daughter, "and sister Shannon Beatrice."

Draco peered over his mate's shoulder at the infants, "Cute."

"Very cute." Harry agreed and held his baby brother carefully; scared to death he would drop him. He looked at Hermione, wondering if she would finally figure out the meaning behind his new baby sister's name. "It's a pleasure to meet the newest Blacks; you've done good Snuffles, you and Remus both."

Draco noticed that Hermione's expression didn't shift at the name and had to murmur softly, "I think her lion is rubbing off on Hermione a bit too much. Still blank there, shocking isn't it?"

Sirius chuckled, "Well she doesn't live in Ireland Feathers."

Just then Ted Tonks called out, "Shannon? Would that be after the river?"

Harry smirked when he saw a light of recognition finally light up Hermione's soft brown eyes. "I would imagine so Ted, isn't that right Sirius." He brought Leander up so he could sniff his sweet baby smell but he didn't take his eyes off Hermione.

"Very right!" Sirius' grin was wide as he watched Hermione turn bright red with an expression between honor and flusteration.

"A river and a lion's man. Very fitting names indeed. Though I will laugh and laugh if they grow up to become snakes." Tonks beamed at Sirius and her new baby cousins.

Hermione turned an even brighter red, "Sirius I you know that namesaking means..."

His grin softened, "Yeah and you and Ron are the best godparents our two little ones could have."

Ron was bright red and sputtering, he was both horrified and almost bursting with pride. "Mate...I couldn't agree more when it comes to Hermione but me...I can't keep a houseplant alive and have you met Pig?"

Sirius chuckled and reclaimed Leander from Harry to go over and hand off his son and daughter to their respective namesakes, "Pig was weird long before you got him Ron and he's thrived in your care. Wormtail was a sack of worthless piss but when he was Scabbers you took excellent care of what you thought was a normal rat and don't think I haven't seen the way you act around anything cute and fuzzy. You're far more equipped to be a godfather than I was."

Ron held Leander as if he was made of glass, still blushing so red that his freckles didn't even show. "I'm not sure you're right about that but I will do my best and I have Mione to help me." He smiled at his girlfriend who was nuzzling Shannon. "We're honored...You make beautiful babies." Ron ran a finger over the dark fuzz on top of Leander's head. It looked as if he would have his daddy's hair color.

Luna was smiling happily and clutching Neville's hand. "What a perfect Christmas gift. This is a blessed Yule, just as Mrs. Malfoy said."

Hermione cuddled Shannon, smiling at the pretty tuft of brown hair inherited from her Mama, "Very blessed and very honored. They're so darling."

Draco leaned his chin on Harry's shoulder, "Yes, so angelic and innocent looking. I feel very, very sorry for whoever winds up teaching them in Hogwarts. Very sorry indeed."

"Oh yeah, two Marauders as parents, a Weasley and the biggest know-it-all for godparents and me for an older brother as well as you by extension." Harry grinned broadly. "They will turn Hogwarts upside down and charm everyone as they do it."

Fred and George exchanged glances before speaking at the same time, "And we'll happily teach them all our own best tricks!"

Neville nearly choked, "That's it I am _not_taking Professor Sprout up on her offer to apprenticeship!"

"Of course you're taking it." Luna squeezed his hand with a smile. "You have eleven years to learn all the counter tricks Neville, besides they will adore you just as I do."

Hermione chuckled and handed Shannon to a cooing Molly, "Besides Neville, you've got the Hogwarts' plant on your side. She absolutely adores you."

"Well...maybe. I'll be begging McGonagall for extra training though, just to save my sanity."

"You do as you wish but you won't need it." Luna leaned forward and kissed him before snuggling close again.

Molly was cooing even more with the baby in her arms as she rocked back and forward. "How is Remus doing then? I think I slept for three days straight after I had George and Fred and when I finally woke up they were already beyond help...turned out like that." She pointed to her sons with an exasperated sigh but her eyes glittered with humor.

"Utterly knackered," the soul-deep love rang in his voice, "By Merlin Molly it nearly killed me to see him hurting that much."

Arthur chuckled, his arm around his wife's waist, "Worth it though. Molly always said that the years of wonder more than made up for the hours of agony."

"It's strange but you forget the pain as soon as it's gone. Otherwise there's not a chance I'd have gone through it seven times, eight if you count the twins." Molly smiled softly. "And it really is worth it, a million times over. You will have sleepless nights, and times when you want to tear your hair out but it's all worth it more than anything else." She handed Shannon to her husband and reached for Leander to sniff and coo over him as well. "But Sirius, make sure you spoil Remus plenty...Oh and when are you finally going to make an honest man out of him?"

"No puns about that, he's the most honest man in the world Molly. As for when we'll tie the knot...it's stupid I know but I'm half worried he'll say no when I ask."

"Oh Sweetie...You're right that is stupid. Remus Lupin thinks you hung both the stars and the moon in the sky there is no way he'll say no. He's waited for you to ask for twenty years now." She shifted the babe in her arms with practiced ease and kissed Sirius' stubbly cheek.

Narcissa remained seated beside Seamus and watched everyone cooing over the new babies with an odd quirk to her lips until Sirius came over to her, babies in arms.

"You and I have a lot of old, bad blood between us Cissy but," he carefully transferred his children to her arms, "there are plenty of new beginnings to be had."

Despite the everlasting searing pain inside him Seamus found a strange sort of comfort in the sight of the two babies. A proof that life did go on. He hoped they would only meet happiness in their lives.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him toward his chest as they watched Narcissa hold the twins.

Draco watched his mother's fingers and chin tremble and a single tear escape down her cheek and clenched his hands on Harry's arms to keep control of himself. The familiar pale blue eyes that had guided him his entire life lifted and met his and there, underneath the still tangible agony of his father's loss, was that spark, that steel spine and determination that had seen his mother through the worst. His knees went out and he leaned heavily against Harry in relief as her gaze returned to the newborns. He swallowed thickly, "She's going to be alright."

"I know, I'm happy. You've got her spirit, the same fire in your soul." Harry held his mate close. "She's going to be there to hold and teach our children when they come...All five of them." He hid her grin in Draco's soft hair.

"Oh so you're feeling up to five in the future now then are you?" He hands smoothed over the back's of Harry's and fingers laced with his mate's.

"Well I still think we should start with one and see but suddenly five doesn't seem all that bad." Harry rubbed his thumb over the back of Draco's hands as their fingers were entwined. "A hord of children with your pointy nose and chin...Adorable."

"Aristocratic damn it Harry! My nose and chin are aristocratic! They can have your hair color and eyes but for Merlin's sake if the Fates are kind _not_your hair style."

"You can call it aristocratic all you want but the truth is you're pointy...gorgeous and sexy but still pointy. And what's wrong with my hair?" He let go of one of Draco's hands to pull at a lock of disarrayed black hair, it was just as unruly as ever, not even Draco's strongest taming and grooming spells had worked on it.

"Nothing, if you want a couple of mice nesting in it."

Pansy shook her head over by where she and Blaise were lounged and watched the playful bickering match take place between Draco and Harry, "Those two..."

"Mmm," Blaise rested his head in Pansy's lap and looked over at his friends. "They need to stop with this form of public foreplay, it's bordering on embarrassing really. Though I doubt they're ever going to change." He shifted and gave Ginny a flirtatious smile before turning back to Pansy. "So any itching for ankle biters of your own seeing this family bliss? Please say no or might just lose all respect I have for you."

She chuckled at the light blush followed by a fierce scowl Ginny tossed Blaise, "Oh I've always wanted ankle biters eventually but not just yet. I have far too much to do first. Not to mention it requires a biological donation of certain quality and I've yet to locate that quality in any one man."

"You've got time, you've got a few years before you're completely over the hill." Blaise pat her knee in a mockingly comforting manner. "I don't think I'll ever have kids, I would be a crap father like the donor that created me...I'll settle for being the stunningly gorgeous and fun uncle instead."

She poked the tip of his nose, "Yes, yes you hide your warts well. Still, any yen for a permanent lover in that twitchy libido of yours?"

"Perhaps...Very, very deep down." Blaise admitted. Of course he wanted something like that, someone to lean on, to love and trust completely. He just wasn't sure it was in the cards for him.

"Ah we're a rare pair you and I my friend. Too weird to live, too rare to die." She fiddled with his collar.

"Rare and spectacular...And while we're here lets have as much fun as we can, with no worries about what'll happen tomorrow." He stretched like a cat and pulled Pansy down so he could kiss her brow.

She smiled, "Indeed," then jumped a bit as two redheads appeared on either side of her.

"Hey what are our two-"

"-favorite snakes doing here-"

"-in a corner by their lonesome. Come on and-"

"-join the party!"

Fred and George gestured to the small dance floor that had been improvised, Sirius having gone back to Remus with the babies, and the people dancing on it.

"By Circe is that Professor Snape doing...what bloody dance _is_that?"

"I don't think that dance has a name...Funny to watch though." Blaise got up from Pansy's lap and grabbed Fred by his shirt. "Let's go and show them how it's done then."

Fred just laughed and let Zabini pull him onto the dance floor, "Hey Georgie I'm being abducted! Dance with a snake!"

"Do your best brother, make him slither." George called back before grinning at Pansy. "How about you Lady Snake, fancy a spin around the floor with a lion? I've got the moves you know."

She chuckled and looped her arm through his, "Alright, let's see if those paws of yours can keep up." She had to admit, she enjoyed the Weasley twins, had even from her first year in Hogwarts. There was just a special something about that devil may care attitude that his a razor sharp intelligence and witty tongues.

"Oh I'll keep up alright; we'll set the floor on fire, dance the pants out of everyone else...Though if I have to see Snape's bits I might just have to stab my own eyes." He twirled her around before dipping her low, grinning madly all the while. "Oi Fred! Bet you we'll out dance you and your snake."

Fred grinned back, "I'll take that bet! Twenty Galleons and the name of the next product!" They often locked horns on product names and little bets settled the tiny arguments. He gave Zabini a wink, "Okay mister, you'd best dance your scales off; I'm not wanting the new product named Bouncy Bum Burps."

"Bouncy Bum Burps? I don't think I even want to know what that does." Blaise smiled and wrapped his arms around Fred's neck. "Luckily for you I was made for dancing so all you have to do is keep up."

"This is one bet I don't want to lose so bright out that Slytherin stubbornness." George whispered to Pansy. "The tripple B is an awesome name and it will be a hit."

"Oh my dear man, you'd best be wearing fireproof shoes," she gave him a wink, "because you'll be winning this bet."

Severus stopped the dance Nymphadora had pulled him into to stare at the two Slytherins dancing with a Weasley twin each. "I do believe I am impressed."

Tonks laughed and pulled Severus' arms over her shoulders. "Impressed by your snakes or by the twins? Regardless it's going to be entertaining." She noticed that the four of them really could move and that Fred and George didn't have any of Ron's clumsy, awkward moves. She didn't really want to think of how she herself looked on the dance floor...Thankfully Severus hadn't chosen her because of her grace.

"Both," a dark brow rose when Pansy was picked up and spun in a complicated lift, "interestingly enough, they look well together."

"That they do, all four of them interestingly enough." She smiled when Blaise shook his head vividly and squirmed away when Fred tried to lift the slightly smaller man, performing a series of dance moves on the ground instead.

Severus saw the light of challenge in Pansy's eyes and smirked, "Oh this could get ugly." He tugged his fiancée further back from the dance floor as many others did the same, all the while calling encouragement to the dancing couples, picking a favorite and making bets of their own.

Draco eyed Pansy and Blaise dancing with a twin each and smirked, "Hmm, Harry are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Other than that they look good together and would make the scariest quartet in the universe you mean? I really don't know, I think the babies temporarily suppressed my Slytherin tendencies with their power of cute." Harry stood close to his mate, having made sure that the whole upstairs were under a silence charm so that Remus, Sirius and the babies could rest peacefully. Poppy had just gone back to Hogwarts, wanting to be there for the students who had stayed at school over the holidays, leaving the new family on their own.

"You're hitting roughly the right notes. Fred and Angelina broke up right? Something about twin obsession?" He recalled Harry having been called up by George during that and spending a good hour talking to Fred through the floo.

Harry nodded. "They thought that Angelina understood the bond between them but apparently she found it to be too much. Whoever ends up with one of them has to accept what they mean to each other." He looked back out to the dance floor. "If anyone could handle that, it would be your Pants and Firestorm."

Draco smiled slowly, "Pansy was dating Nott for a short time until her closeness with Blaise got in the way, yes oh yes they'd absolutely be able to handle that." His brows rose and he half grimaced as George did a split while Pansy made a leap over him and spun to 'help' him up before they both started to Charleston. "Dear gods I didn't think anyone but Blaise could even _do_that move with Pants."

"George has always prided himself to have the '_moves'_." Harry grinned as Fred and Blaise rose to the challenge and made what could only be described as some acrobatic back flips before going into the twist. He turned and looked at his mate. "You've got that match making gleam in your eyes love, you got a plan?"

"I'm not entirely sure I need one aside from seeing to it they're in close proximity as much as possible. I mean just look at that," he waved a hand towards the dancing couples, "you can nearly see the chemistry."

Harry nodded. "Oh yes the chemistry is definitely there and they fit well together. It wouldn't surprise me at all if one or two room will be un-occupied tonight, not if things continue like that." He nodded his head toward the floor and Pansy and George who were now so entwined in each other that it was difficult to see where one began and the other ended.

"And we're not the only ones seeing it. So is Molly." He inclined his head at the Weasley matriarch's expression, "should I go over and vouch for Pansy and Blaise do you think?"

Following Draco's gaze Harry noticed Molly's scrutiny of her boys and their partners. "Nah, not yet anyway. If it looks like it has potential to become something serious or permanent then you can vouch. I know Molly and for now she's just watching. Look Bill has noticed too and is about to provide a distraction." Harry smiled as Bill walked to his mother and placed his daughter in her arms, making it so that all her attention was on her grandchild.

"Thank Merlin for Bill," Draco's lips twitched and he grabbed Harry by the collar, "well as everyone is occupied watching the four terrors there, would you like to find a secluded corner with me?"

A slow smile lit up Harry's features. "Why that sounds like an excellent idea Mr. Malfoy, an old castle like this is about to have plenty of secluded corners I would think. We might have to try and try again before we find the perfect one." He allowed himself be pulled forward by Draco's grip on his collar.

"You are a man after my own heart Potter," he pulled his mate out of the room and went in search of the first secluded corner.

Ron shook his head sadly. "Look at him Mione," He hugged his girlfriend close to his chest. "Feathers have turned Harry absolutely morally corrupt."

"Personally I rather think that Harry was always a little kinky, Draco just brings it out." She tilted her head back to look up at him, glad her parents had gone over to speak with the Tonks, "and just what are you then, Mr. 'Let's try something new Mione'?"

Ron flushed lightly but grinned all the same. "Well it's different with me...Practically expected and it's not like you're adverse to humor me when it comes to new adventures." He gave his girlfriend a look. "And what do you mean you always thought Harry was a little kinky? Do you have any idea how creepy that sounds?"

"Ron, my adventurous man, just look at Harry's life. One wild ride after another, it has to extend to other parts of his life." She kissed his cheek, "and of course I'm not adverse to 'humoring' you. I enjoy it too you know."

"Oh I know you do." Ron smiled and nuzzled Hermione's neck, deciding quite firmly to put all thoughts of his best friend and his kinkyness out of his mind. Thinking about Hermione was so much more pleasant after all.

She sighed happily, "I'm still a little angry at Dumbledore for putting Harry through everything he did but I'm grateful he gave you the deluminator so you could find your way back."

"Me too but even if I hadn't had it I would have kept looking until I found you, wards and everything. I should have never left in the first place, it's _one_of the biggest mistakes of my life and I have quite a few round up." Ron grew serious, he still had nightmares about never being able to find his way back to Hermione that had him waking up in a cold sweat.

She turned to hug him tight, "You'd been wearing the Locket all day Ron. I've forgiven you and Harry's forgiven you."

"I'll never be able to forgive myself though. I've learned to live with it...Mostly but there's no excuse, not the locket not anything. I _left_. Left my best friend and the person I loved more than anything and still I thought only about myself." Ron hugged back just as tightly.

"But you came back," she lifted a hand to run through his hair, "you kept looking for us and you came back. That's the important thing."

"And I promise I will never do anything like that again, I will never ever leave no matter how scared I get." He leaned his forehead against Hermione's. "I love you."

"I love you too Ron, even when I'm mad at you I love you more than anything." Her arms looped around his neck, holding him close in the moment.

"I'm the luckiest bugger in the whole world to have you Mione and believe me I know it." Kissing her temple softly Ron couldn't help but smile when he thought about the days events. "Can you believe that we're godparents? To twins? When did we become all adult and responsible?"

She chuckled, "Halloween night, eight years ago."

"Ah yes...I owe a lot to that troll." He squeezed her tighter.

She laughed and leaned her head on his chest, content to just be. "So do you think Remus is passed out or is he sitting awake staring at his miracles?"

"Remus is as stubborn as they come so I'm sure he's awake marveling even though he should be sleeping...I know I would be awake staring if I were in his shoes. New lives, something that comes from you, relies on you. Wonderful and completely terrifying at the same time. I would be a complete wreck." Ron rested his chin on top of Hermione's head.

She chuckled. She could see a few years from now in her mind's eye, Ron passing out at the announcement he'll be a daddy. She looked forward to that, looked forward to everything that was going to happen. "But you'd be my wreck."

"Absolutely, all yours. Forever and always." He pressed his lips against her hair. "And thankfully you'll be there strong and brave as always while I am freaking out."

"Always. Now, those four idiots on the dance floor, do you know how they'll determine the winner of their little competition?"

Ron shook his head. "When it comes to my brothers they usually keep going until one of them drops...Or one of them makes the other one loose. I have no idea how the snakes does things."

Hermione eyed the dance floor again, "In that case it'll be a while I think, let's find some mistletoe."

"Intriguing...I will follow your lead my brilliant lady of love and luster." Ron shifted so he could set Hermione on her feet and get up from his seat. "There was a sprig of mistletoe in the foyer right? Just as you enter the house, I think I saw that because I remember clearly trying to maneuver you underneath it."

"Yes indeed you did, and Dad interrupted so now, while Mr. Tonks has him distracted, let's go," she pulled Ron out of the room to find that mistletoe, winking at her mother when the woman smiled indulgently. It was a wonderful Christmas.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. See you all next chapter._


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. This chapter has even more Wolfstar fluff and then some Weasley twin, Slytherin action.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you greatly for all the feedback. We appreciate so much. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Thirty-Three.**_

Sirius finished dressing the twins in their itty bitty jumpers he'd begged Molly to knit specially for this and the woman had come through like a champion. It was only a month since their birth and they were still tiny but growing every day. Remus was in bed recuperating from the full moon and though the twins had fussed a bit they hadn't turned furry or seemed in any pain so it seemed as though they'd either not gotten the bulk of wolf genes or that they'd not show any signs of being affected by lycanthropy until a certain age. Either way he loved his children and their Mama and he hoped Remus wouldn't kill him for this. He tied the ring onto Leander's bootie and picked the twins up to bring them in to Remus.

As usual Remus felt achy and almost hung over but even the moon seemed easier to handle now that he had his family to concentrate on. Even Moony was giddy about the twins and seemed gentler or maybe that was just Snape's new Wolfsbane potion. He perked up as the door to the bedroom opened and Sirius came in carrying their children. It was almost silly but Remus missed them the moment they were out of sight. They had only been with them for a month and Remus couldn't imagine how life had been without them here.

"Hi." He reached out his arms ready to hold his babies. Sirius handed him Shannon first and Remus furrowed his brow as he saw the text on Shannon's tiny jumper. _'Mama will you-_' He looked up at his mate questioningly as Sirius handed him Leander. Remus trembled slightly as he read the other jumper. _'marry our daddy_?'

"A-are you serious?" Remus shook so bad he was afraid to drop the twins as he kept his gaze locked on Sirius.

Sirius sat next to him on the bed, looking nervous as a mouse in a room full of hungry cats, "Of course I am. If you don't want to it's fine really I mean it's not that I'm not happy with you now I just want you to be my spouse as well as my mate but if you don't want to I understand completely and-" he blinked at the finger cutting off his nervous babbling one of the twins settled in Remus' lap to free a hand.

"Hush you." Remus said softly, the pad of his finger feeling rough against the warm fullness of Sirius' lips. "You are everything I have ever wanted, the only one I have ever really loved. You've given me a mate and beautiful children. You Sirius Orion Black are my reason for living and you think I wouldn't want to marry you...Are you a complete idiot? I love you and of course I want to marry you, more than anything."

A beaming smile slowly crept across Sirius' face until he practically lit up from within, "So you gonna leave the ring dangling off of Leander's sock or are you wanting me to put it on for you?"

Remus wiggled his hand in front of Sirius, smiling like a loon but unable to stop himself and not really wanting to either. He was happy, why not be allowed to smile? "I'm waiting, there's a finger here that looks awfully naked."

Sirius laughed softly and pulled the loop that held the ring to the bootie, catching the simple band inscribed with runic symbols and slipping it onto his mate's finger, "We can't have that now can we?" He leaned in to brush his lips over Remus' briefly.

"Absolutely not." Remus whispered against Sirius' lips as he looked at the ring, it was perfect. Beautiful and perfect without being flashy or gaudy. "Thank you Siri...You have no idea how much I love you."

"If it's even half as much as I love you then we've got enough love to cover the moon." He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Remus' hair. "There really are no words to describe the depth of my love for you Remus, none at all."

"You have all of my dreams come true, given me more than I could even fantasize about. This...You and our babies, what he have right now has made everything else worth it. All the hardships and hurt because it lead us here, to this." Remus nuzzled Shannon's baby hair and stroked his fingertips over Leander's chubby cheek.

Sirius shifted so that he was close to his mate, arms around his little family, "Yeah. as much as I'd have wished things not go as badly as they did, I wouldn't change anything because then I wouldn't have this perfection right here and now."

Remus leaned back against Sirius, smiling as both their children looked up at them, Leander with Sirius' beautiful gray eyes and Shannon with amber colored ones, their small hands and legs flailing until they could grab on to each other, Shannon suckling loudly on Leander's fist. "I feel exactly the same of course I have regrets and wishes that some things could have turned out differently but I wouldn't trade this for anything." He nosed at Sirius' neck. "So~o, when do you fancy our wedding to be?"

"Well I thought I'd discuss that with you. It's January now and personally I vote for a warm weather outdoor reception so..."

"April, let's get married in April when the wild flowers have just started to bloom and the leaves are new." Remus knew he sounded like a girl but he didn't care, he loved spring, everything coming back to life after a long winter. Everything fresh and filled with promise of things to come. He couldn't imagine a more perfect time. "It will be warm enough to have the reception outside but not too hot for the cubs."

"Sounds perfect. Now do we want to plan it ourselves or bring Molly in?" He rubbed his cheek on Remus' shoulder.

"I'm sure I'll regret this more than once over the coming months but let's bring Molly in. She could use the distraction of planning a wedding and I think we're going to have our hands full with these two." He nuzzled both babies, smiling in utter adoration as their lids grew heavy and they fell asleep in his arms, Shannon still with her brother's fist in her mouth. "Every moment with them is precious; I don't want to miss a thing."

"I'll floo her tomorrow then. I vote we just be lazy for the rest of today then. Just us and the babies and me changing nappies, making bottles, and cleaning up spit and other infant messes." Sirius' tone was amused. He didn't mind the lack of sleep, he'd had worse, or the diaper changes or making the bottles, none of it bothered him because he'd done worse and because it was for his little ones.

"Mmm, see still as brilliant as always. I absolutely second that vote. I love you." Remus snuggled into Sirius, making himself as comfortable as he could get while he kept sneaking glances as the ring on his fingers, still finding it hard to believe even after all these years that Sirius Black was with him. That soon he would be able to call Sirius husband. "I'm sorry I'm not up to helping that much today, I'll be better tomorrow."

"Moony, I don't care about that. I'm happy to let you get some rest after a full moon. Taking care of the nitty gritty part of our babies is far from taxing."

"I'm still sorry, you know me, I hate feeling useless or like a burden. Right now though, with you here next to me and our children in our arms...It's all perfect."

"You couldn't be a burden if you tried." Sirius kissed his mate's temple, "but I do know how you hate to be idle. Look though, our sprogs are napping, we should join them don't you think?"

"Good idea, we'd better savor any chance for sleep when we can get it." Remus shifted so that he and Sirius were lying on either side of the twins, making sure they couldn't roll out of the bed or any horror like that. "Sweet dreams love...It will be strange to fall asleep when this seems like a dream, a perfect one."

"Not a dream Remus. It's a perfect reality for us." Sirius snagged Remus' hand and kissed the ring. "I love you. Dream of me," he winked.

"Always Pads." A small tired smile lit up Remus' face as he fluffed the pillow underneath his head, his ring clad hand still stretched toward Sirius. "I love you too." The sound of the twins soft, sweet breathing mixed with Sirius' breath lulled Remus to sleep, feeling completely relaxed and completely safe.

Though he was tempted to stay awake and watch his mate sleep, Sirius knew better. If he didn't catch a nap now he'd be strung out later so he placed his hand in Remus' and closed his eyes, letting contentment sweep him under into sleep.

~oOo~

Pansy was panicking, completely utterly panicking, to the point of losing her mind and actually destroying a pretty lavender dress she'd spent hundreds of Galleons on. She'd intended to wear it to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's wedding but her panic induced anger ruined that, now she flung herself face first onto her bed in a storm of temper tears. She was screwed. So very, very screwed.

Hearing sounds of actual distress from Pansy's side of the flat had Blaise hurrying over. He'd known her long enough to know when the upset was real and when it was fake and this was very much real. They'd been lucky to find this flat to share in London. It was close to where Blaise was studying to become an Unmentionable as well as close to Pansy's law school, sharing had made sense both in terms of saving money and because neither of them really liked being alone.

He knocked on the door softly but didn't wait for a reply before turning the knob and entering Pansy's bedroom. "What in the world is the matter Pants? What's wrong?" Blaise cautiously moved closer and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm an idiot," her voice was muffled into her pillow, doleful and utterly miserable. She rolled over and looked up at him, "Just thought I'd have a little fun with a wicked lion, one with a brain and spine and a sneaky streak a mile wide. Mess up the sheets and maybe have dinner every now and again and if dancing happened to be a part of the package all the better since I enjoy it as well as the occasional gift. Just fun, you know what I mean." She ran a hand down her face, "But now, by Merlin's doxie infested knickers, it's gone far beyond just fun on my part damn it."

Blaise hummed softly under his breath and reached out to smooth a wayward strand of silky dark hair behind her ear. "I know exactly what you mean since I'm sort of in the same boat." Flashes of bright red hair, laughing eyes and wickedly skilled hands ran through his mind. It was pathetic really...manslag Blaise Zabini falling hard for a Gryffindor, to the point of wanting no one else. "What do you want to do about it Pants? Crying in your bedroom over a boy...No, we can't have that darling."

"Circe I don't know. I'm turned inside out Blaise. You know me I don't do jealousy and neither I nor George have said _anything_ about exclusivity but today I was walking past the shop and saw that bint Alicia Spinnet practically throwing herself at him, Blaise it took every ounce of control I have not to charge in there and turn her into a newt and he didn't even look interested in her! Well no more than any man does at a nice pair of tits anyway. Then I got to asking myself why I was so..." she waved a hand knowing he'd understand, "and I'm in bloody love with bloody George Weasley! My stomach is in knots just thinking about it. Ugh love sucks! How can Chub-wub like it so much?!"

"Well for one thing he's already got his man...Bonded soulmates and all that trite." Blaise made his way further up Pansy's bed, leaning against the headboard and gathering his friend into his arms. "Also Alicia Spinnet has nothing on you darling...Her tits aren't even that nice, the left one is much smaller than her right and she stuffs her bra." He traced one of Pansy's wing shaped brows with a long finger. "If George doesn't want you then he's a moron and from what I've gathered both he and his brother are fairly intelligent. Instead of being little Miss Mopey you need to man...or in your case woman up, pour yourself into that dress you have...the one that's like liquid death of sexiness and go get your man." Just because Blaise was too much of a coward to after the one he wanted didn't mean that he would let Pansy be miserable. There was no doubt in his mind that George was as stuck on her as she was on him. How could he not be?

"Uh-huh, and what about you then? Are you going to bury yourself or grab at what you want?" She bent her knees up and crossed her legs, one foot jiggling in the air. "Because the Firestorm I know wouldn't be sitting on his very fine arse while the chance for a permanent lover passed him by."

"How did this become about me?" Blaise tried to sound flippant but even in his own ears it rang hollow. Sighing he rested his head against the headboard and closed his eyes. "I'm fucking scared. No one has ever mattered before, not like this...What if he doesn't want me?"

"Then he's a moron," she used his own words, "I vote we tag team them, that way we can be scared together. You can wear those dragon hide pants that are almost illegally tight and the screaming red silk shirt that most people want to rip off, the one that plays peekaboo with that pretty mocha skin. I'll woman up and wear the dead sexy dress and man-killer heels if you'll man up and we give each other back up."

Well there it was, a chance to make a grab for what he wanted. Blaise didn't want to be a coward and as much as he loved his Mamma he didn't want to end up like her so he slowly nodded his head. "What the hell, let's do it. Let's go all out and bag ourselves a couple of lions. And if all else fails at least we'll have each other. I love you, you harpy."

She sat up and gave him a squeeze, "I love you too you great libidinous lump. And hey when we succeed at least we won't have to worry about our men looking askance about how close we are." She got off the bed and poked him in the arm, "I'm going to start getting ready, beginning with lotions and potions and other things to make me smell especially delicious and feel it too."

"Fine, fine go scrub and rub and do whatever it is you do to become irresistible. I just need a shower and a change and I'm done...Just gorgeous that way you know." He gave Pansy a cheeky wink and rolled off her bed to let her get started. Blaise walked across the large flat to his own bedroom and bathroom, showering quickly and then digging through his closet until he found the dragon hide trousers and the fire engine red shirt that Pansy had talked about. When it came to fashion he trusted her completely. He slid on the leather trousers without wearing anything underneath and buttoned two buttons in the middle of the shirt, leaving the rest of them open. Blaise was aware that he had a very nice body, there was no harm in showing it off...Hopefully Fred would like it too, both body and the rest of him.

Damp hair curled around his neck and tickled the edge of his shoulders as he walked to the living room to wait for Pansy to get ready. Blaise agreed that it was fortunous that Fred and George would understand the closeness he and Pansy shared because no matter the lover he didn't think he would be able to live without her, she was too great a part of his life. He understood that about Fred and George as well, how much the two of them needed each other.

Pansy took her time, lathering, slathering, spritzing, pinching, applying make up, styling her hair, putting on lacy knickers and high stockings and then slipping into her killer dress. Like the shirt she'd told Blaise it was red, a blazing scarlet with a halter neck, plunging back, indecently short skirt, and it hugged her in all the right places, concealing just enough to drive a man's imagination wild. She slipped her feet into her four inch, ice pick red high heels then sauntered out, her wand in a tiny clutch that had an extension charm on it. She smiled at Blaise and nodded, "Looking good my friend, now let's go knock them dead."

~oOo~

Fred finished arranging the stock for tomorrow and stepped back to eye it critically. Technically they were closed for the day but even after hours there was work to be done. He shook his head at the display of Bouncing Bum Burps with a sigh. He'd wound up losing after tripping during that wild dance and twisting his ankle and so George got to name the new product, which was doing brisk business despite horrified mothers everywhere. "You about done there Georgie?"

"Yeah, just a sec Freddie." George carried the new boxes of supplies they'd gotten and put them away in the back at their proper places. He might be a slob when it came to his home but their business was another matter entirely. Everything needed to be in its rightful place so both he and Freddie knew exactly where to find it when needed. After finishing he wiped his hands on his trousers and walked out to his brother, eyeing their store with immense pride. "It was a good day don't you think? Business is picking up again."

Fred leaned on a counter that held their more expensive products, rings and such that had unique effects. "Yeah. Things are starting to fall into rhythm again. It's a good thing." He was talking about more than just the business. Things were finally hurting less when Percy came up in thought or words, the sting finally easing for him. He actually had a gorgeous sneaky snake to thank for that. Blaise Zabini had listened to him talk through how he'd felt, one of the rare things he'd not been able to do with George because it hurt his brother too. But Blaise had listened and given his quiet understanding and soft advice that helped him come to terms with Percy's loss.

George nodded and tapped his fingers on the glass. Their family was slowly healing and they had a beautiful niece and an adorable nephew to spoil. George quietly wondered if it would be okay to call on Pansy later. They hadn't made any plans for the evening but it had gotten so far that if he didn't see her for a day he missed her like crazy. George couldn't stop thinking about her. She was brilliant, funny and beyond beautiful, she never hesitated to tell him off when he acted like a fool and stand by him when he needed it. She was almost too good to be true and he couldn't help but fear when the bubble would burst, when she would move on to someone better or more powerful than him. "It's a very good thing." He finally agreed with his brother after a long pause. "So dinner tonight, fish and chips or Mum's left over Shepard's pie?"

"Mmm actually I was thinking to give Blaise a call. You could give Pansy a goose and we could make it a double date if you like?" Fred gave his brother a crooked smile, "I've got it bad Georgie. That kind of bottom drops out of your stomach when you think about them leaving bad."

"You too huh?" George matched his brother's grin. "I was just wondering how pathetic it would make me if I called Pansy today when we were together yesterday. Merlin Freddie, we sure know how to pick 'em don't we?"

"Yeah I guess we do. You at least are arse over tits for someone who wants monogamy with her chosen. Me? I fall for the three quarters incubus. I keep waiting for him to decide I'm not enough. It's never wracking and I haven't dared bringing up making us permanent yet. I'd rather have him for a little while than not at all so I'm not keen to ruin it but I'm losing my mind here. I'm gonna have to ask him if he's up to making more of what we are."

George cupped his brother's neck and brought their foreheads together for a moment before letting go. "Oh Freddie, he's a complete tit if he doesn't realize what he has in you. I don't know if it makes a difference but Pansy mentioned in passing that Blaise has spent his nights home at their flat lately." He ran a hand through his hair. "I need to speak with Pans as well. I saw Michael Corner flirting with her a few days ago and I really, really wanted to go there and plow my fist into his stupid, grinning face. Pansy wasn't even flirting back."

"I feel you. I practically want to go on a rampage when people leer at Blaise. Think maybe we should go by their f-" he stopped when the bell over the door rang and started to lean past George, "I'm sorry we're cl-" he ground to a halt with a squeak and lost his balance, sprawling onto the floor as he stared at the sight of the sexy bastard he'd gone mad for in sinfully tight leather trousers and a gaping bright red shirt that exposed a wealth of mocha skin that he just wanted to lick every last centimeter of.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and walked inside after holding the door open for Pansy. "Already falling at my feet? The night haven't even begun yet but I can't say that I mind." He flashed Fred a grin to hide his nerves and held out his hand to help the redhead up.

Fred took the hand, savoring the contact, and got to his feet, "Well they do say gods should be worshiped."

George couldn't even breathe after catching sight of all his wet dreams come true. His eyes were wide open and his face was redder than his hair as he kept _staring_ at the image Pansy made, all clad in red and with miles and miles of smooth pale skin showing.

Her lips, painted the same siren red as her dress, curved up as she walked over to him, heels clacking on the floor, "Well hello there handsome. Feel like taking a lonely lady out for dinner."

"Oh I'd take you anywhere you want, all you have to do is ask." George's voice was gravelly as he looked at Pansy, taking in her beauty. "Bloody hell you're gorgeous." The words slipped out before he could stop them or even try to be more refined in his compliments. "I'd love to take you out, as long as you can stand being seen with something like this." He ran his hands over his own work clad appearance.

"Hmmm," she slipped her wand out and in a trice banished the dust from his clothes but left them as they were, "I am more than content to be seen with you." She sidled up closer and hooked her arm with his.

"Then I'll happily take you out and I hope the lovely lady won't be lonely any longer." George smiled and basked in her closeness. She might be out of his league but damn it if he wouldn't fight to his last breath for a chance to keep her.

"How about you Fred, fancy a night out with me?" Blaise had yet to let go of Fred's hand after pulling him up off the floor.

Fred's thumb traced absently over the skin of the inside of Blaise's wrist and he smiled, "I can't think of a better way to spend the evening."

Blaise's smile warmed and he relaxed a little. "Good, then should we go? Some good food, good wine and perhaps some dancing?"

Oh the chance of holding Pansy close on a dance floor, it was a tempting, tempting thought and George wouldn't mind at all making it reality. "Let's start with dinner shall we?" He leaned down and sniffer her, unable to stop himself. "You smell so good I could eat you up."

She ran a finger over his bottom lip, "We'll save that for dessert." She looked over at Blaise, "Shall we all four start off together then split off for the dancing?" She looked back at George, "Or would you prefer having me all to yourself for the entire evening?"

George exchanged a look with his brother and nodded his head. They both needed to talk with their sexy as hell snakes and though there were strength in numbers this was something they had to do on their own. "I want you all to myself all the time but I can take tonight to start with."

Her heart skipped a beat at that simple statement, "Well then, you can take me to dinner and Fred," she gave the George's brother a smiled before winking at Blaise, "can follow Blaise home where he can introduce him to the wonders of _real_ Italian cooking."

Fred's brows lifted, "Oh-ho you cook do you Blaise?"

"I do, I promise you that you haven't lived until you've tried my sauce." The words came out like a purr as Blaise stretched. "Come on and I promise to feed you."

Oh Fred would follow that voice and that arse into hell. "Lead the way then. I can't wait to have some of your sauce on my tongue."

Blaise only chuckled as the doorbell rang and they exited the shop.

George shook his head and wished his brother the best of luck in his mind. "Shall we? How do you feel about the Golden Goblet for dinner?" He waved his wand to dim the lights before locking up and setting the charms so no one could break in.

"Sounds divine." She fell into perfect step beside him, "I was running errands earlier today and saw that the Wheezes looked very busy. Are things picking up?"

"They are." He nodded and looked sideways at Pansy before wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders as they walked. "It seems people finally dare to laugh again, to see the humor in things without feeling bad or guilty for it. It's nice and not only for the profit."

She nodded in understanding, "It is nice. You were talking to one of your old teammates as I went by, Spinnet I think it was," she didn't think she knew but she was trying for casual, "did she make it through the war well?"

"Yeah, Lizzie and her family made it through well, I'm glad for that. She was in the store looking for a birthday present for her little brother Alphonse. We talked old memories while her boyfriend chose the gift." George smiled, it had been nice catching up with Lizzie again. "Her boyfriend is French so she's moving across the canal to be with him."

Had she not wanted to give herself away she'd have pumped her fist in the air in victory. Spinnet had a man and wouldn't be after hers. "That sounds lovely. I do hope he treats her well, for his sake if nothing else. If he doesn't then he'll have you and Fred coming after him, and Harry too when you think about it. By Merlin the three of you...well four if you include Draco as where Harry goes so does he, together in a scheme, the world's foundations would be shaken."

"I'm sure that will happen sooner or later but not for Alicia Spinnet's sake. She will always be a close friend but I think we'll leave her protecting to her family and concentrate on the ones dear to us." He gave her a look and a smile as they got close to the chosen restaurant. He didn't add that he would move heaven and earth at a single crook of Pansy's finger, for her he would do anything. "Lizzie is still best friends with Katie and Angelina and well...Angelina hurt Freddie, I don't forgive easily even if he does."

Pansy waited until they were seated with their orders given to the waiter, "I didn't quite understand that one. I mean she saw, all through Hogwarts she saw how close you and your brother are, did she really think that would change with her added to the mix or your adult responsibilities?"

George shrugged. "I don't know, maybe seeing it from a distance and living in the middle of it are two different things." He ran his finger up and down the elegant stem of his wine glass as he spoke. "Fred and I have a bond I can't even begin to explain, it will always be there. It doesn't mean we love our chosen ones less, we just _need_ each other. She didn't understand, couldn't handle that. She wanted to be the only one Fred leaned on, confided in and that will never be. _You_ understand don't you? You and Blaise have the same sort of bond."

She reached across the table and took one of his hands into both of hers, "Yes. Neither of us have ever really understood how that bond was formed because really, a hot blooded Italian three quarters incubus and the icy cold daughter of two purebloods who procreated only to create a tool they could use to bring themselves higher up the ranks, two more different children had never met but the instant we locked eyes, there it was. Like it had just been waiting for us to meet to spring into existence and fit the puzzle together. If anyone ever tried to sever that bond I'd skin them alive myself and then I'd get nasty."

"The beauty of a bond like the ones we have is that you don't have to explain or understand it, it just _is_ and I think we're all better people because of it." George smiled and stroked his thumb over her soft skin. "I understand perfectly because I would do the same to anyone trying to sever the bond Fred and I share. I would happily have destroyed Angelina if Freddie had let me, the only thing that makes it better is that Fred didn't really love her, not completely." George grew silent for a while. "I will always protect my brother...Is...Is it a usual occurrence for Blaise to bring his dates home and cook for them?" This was a thin thread to balance on but George had to ask.

She squeezed his hand gently, not taking offense. Blaise's very nature made it a perfectly logical question. "Never. He's never brought his dates into his home and I doubt any of them even knew he could cook, he's very stingy with that talent. To date only his mother, myself, and Draco have eaten his food."

"Good...I mean that's nice...Oh to hell with it, I'm glad. Freddie is crazy about Blaise, hopelessly and helplessly smitten." He squeezed her hand back, gathering his courage. "Much as I am with Blaise's flatmate, this gorgeous, wonderful creature that I can't stop thinking about."

Every ounce of tension melted from her, "Well thank goodness because let me tell you, unrequited feelings are very bad for Blaise's flatmate's complexion...and her wardrobe." She traced a pattern of freckles on the back of his hand, "Joking aside George, it's reciprocated. Earlier I was screaming into my pillow until Blaise gave me a kick in the pants. You see I've never let myself be vulnerable to getting bayonet in the heart before and it had me acting very Un-Pansy."

"I promise I will take the very best care of your heart Pansy and give you mine in return." He reached out with his free hand and traced his knuckles over her soft cheek. "I've been going insane lately, longing for you even when I was with you. I saw Michael Corner smile at you and wanted to rip his head off. I want to stand next to you, support you in everything you do and call out for everyone to hear that you're mine."

She leaned into the touch, "I likely shouldn't tell you but I was madly jealous over how close Spinnet was leaning towards you in the Wheezes. I almost charged in and hexed her hair off." She lifted one hand to tuck a wild lock of red hair out of his eyes, "I'll keep your heart safe George and stand beside you and make it absolutely clear to everyone that you belong to me and vise versa and they ignore that at their own risk."

George Weasley being the person he was gave a loud whoop of joy, not giving a damn that they were in a fancy restaurant as he launched across the table and caught Pansy's lips with his, kissing her long and hot before finally pulling away. "I love you lady snake, I really, truly do."

She blinked past the daze the kiss had put her in, blushing prettily, and smiled, "And I love you my sneaky, sneaky lion. You just crept right past my walls and pounced."

"Like any lion worth his name would." He nodded happily so full of joy that he could burst. He had never felt like this for anyone before and now that he knew his feelings were answered he would hold on to it with everything he had. "We should eat but I vote we skip the dancing so I can get right to the dessert, licking and tasting every single inch of you."

She smiled in a very smug, feline manner, "Sounds good to me. Would you like whipped cream on top?"

"Oh bloody hell..." George groaned and shifted in his seat. "Where is that waiter with our dinner? I'm suddenly only in the mood for dessert."

A low husky chuckle escaped her, "Wait until you see the flimsy excuse for knickers I'm wearing, one good tug and they'll probably fall apart."

The moan escaping George was low and tortured as he had no problems imagining what was beneath Pansy's slip of a dress. "You're a wicked woman Pansy and Circe help me but I love it."

She just chuckled, "You'd better." She hoped Blaise's evening was going as well as hers.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN**_**:**__ Not much left now, one teeny tiny little chapter and this story is over and done with. Thank you so much for reading and as usual we would adore hearing what you think. See you all next chapter._


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**WARNING:** Drama, Creature fic. This is the end of this story, more fluff and a bit of tying up loose ends.

**AN:** _Collaboration between Trulywicked and Acherona. Thank you for having followed us through the journey that has been this fic. We love and treasure every comment and feedback that you have given us and we hope you've had as much fun reading this as we had writing it._

_Please enjoy this last chapter._

**Catch Me In Midair**

_**Part Thirty-Four (Final Part).**_

Blaise hummed to himself as he added more rosemary and oregano to the simmering tomato sauce from the pots of fresh herbs he had all over his kitchen. He loved cooking, it was something that came naturally to him and it relaxed him like few other things did. His hair was in a small tail on top of his head with plenty of dark locks escaping and curling around his ears and neck.

The pasta was baked and laid waiting for the sauce to be done before being boiled and the salad was just about done as well. He dipped a spoon in the thick sauce and brought it over to the table where Fred sat, watching him cook. "Here try this, is the seasoning alright or does it need more salt?"

"Mmmm," Fred swore his tastebuds broke into Ode to Joy at the flavors skipping over his tongue, "I'd say it's just perfect. You're an out and out amazing cook you are, and coming from a man who grew up at Molly Weasley's table that means something." He licked his bottom lip where a bit of sauce had dribbled.

Blaise flashed a pleased grin and bent down to run his tongue in a quick swipe over Fred's bottom lip. "Mmm, tasty." Straightening up again he walked back to the stove and turned the heat down on the sauce and brought the pasta water to a boil instead. It was almost ridiculous how happy it made him that Fred liked his cooking. "Pour us some wine will you, while I finish up here?"

Fred drew his lip through his teeth, as though scraping the taste of Blaise into his mouth, then got up, "Red or white Captain Sexy?"

"Always red with pasta at least with this sauce." Blaise answered lightly, grinning at his new nickname. He'd always been more fond of the richer, heavier taste of a nicely aged red wine. White wines gave him a headache and loosened his tongue too much so they were best avoided.

"Hmm," Fred chose a simple cabaret from the selection available and poured it into two wine glasses. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Hm?" Blaise pulled out two large deep dish bowls and stirred the pasta, feeling if it had softened and boiled properly. "Oh nothing much really, studying mostly. What was I thinking deciding to become an Unmentionable at the Ministry?" He shook his head but smiled at the same time. As rough as the studying was it was a job that fit his sneaky Slytherin heart like a glove.

Blaise put the ready pasta into the bowls, poured sauce over and crumbled Mozzarella cheese on top of it before placing one bowl in front of Fred. He placed the salad on the table between them and sat down with his own bowl in front of him. "Ecco a voi spledidi, eat up." He motioned toward the fork and spoon.

Fred grinned, "You were thinking of legal ways to be the sneaky man you are. And if memory serves you study well, according to your grades from Hogwarts I mean. Sexy, brilliant, sneaky, and loyal to the core," he spun some pasta around his fork and toasted Blaise with it, "a man after my own heart."

He was not blushing at that, definitely not! Blaise Zabini didn't blush and that was that. "Ah well, I try." He said quietly and took a bite of his pasta. "How about you? What have you been doing except building an empire?"

"Mostly that and avoiding Angelina." Fred swirled his wine around in the glass, "I haven't told George, because it was hard enough to keep him from hexing her the first time round, but she's been trying to 'make amends' and get back in my romantic graces," he snorted, "claiming that she just got a little over whelmed and reacted badly. She's still not quite getting the message that she's not getting a second chance."

Blaise's hand tightened around his wineglass until he feared he would crush it. "What?" It wasn't a growl, well not exactly but there was definitely a very sharp edge to Blaise's voice and he was already going through his arsenal of curses and hexes thinking of one to use on Angelina Bloody Johnson. No little bint was allowed to touch what was _his_!

A red brow lifted just a hair as Fred continued, "Angelina's a good person, but she's the type who wants all of a person, every last little bit. She felt slighted because there's a part of me that is always for and with my brother. She got right pissed about it and issued an ultimatum in a temper," he took a sip of his wine, his brown eyes going hard at the memory, "in a temper or not the second she said it she buggered herself and any more chances with me. I don't care how pissed she was, no one tells me it's either them or my brother."

"Well that an unusually stupid and selfish thing to demand anyway." Blaise was still struggling to get his temper back under control; Fred had made no promises to him so he really had no reason to be jealous...Though he was. "Anyone who's ever seen you and George together can tell how important you are to each other, how much you need each other. As cheesy as it sounds it's perfectly clear that you're two halves of a whole." He took a sip of his wine. "Theo was like that when he was with Pansy, trying to forbid her from seeing me, accusing her of fucking me behind his back." Blaise made a scoff of disgust. "I would never come between Pansy and the one she's with but I will never stop needing her either."

"Nor she you. See you get it," he gestured with his fork, "which I'm damned glad for because your pretty little black mamba has my brother wrapped around her finger. I'm hoping she's at least half in love with Georgie. You want to set a brother's worries to rest?"

"You have no need to worry. Pansy is bum over boobs for your brother, earlier today I found her crying..._Crying_ because she'd fallen in love with George and was worried he was just in it for the fun of it. Pansy doesn't cry...Ever! Not when her parents disowned her, not when Draco went missing, she feels but she doesn't cry so believe me when I say her feelings are real." Blaise spoke with conviction, hoping his soul sister would get a happy ending this evening. "Err...You don't have to tell her I told you that though."

Fred chuckled, "My lips are sealed. If they weren't she's skin you and I'm rather enamored of your skin so I've a vested interest in keeping it intact."

"Thank you and just so you know, my skin and I are more than pleased to let you do what you wish with it." Blaise smiled and raised his glass in a silent toast.

He took a chance and stepped onto wobbly ground, "Would that include calling you mine?"

Blaise's breath hitched. "It does, as long as I can call you mine as well." He answered slowly. "There hasn't been another since we started...whatever this is. I just want you to know that." He ran a hand through his hair, leaving it in disarray. "I'm rubbish at this and I'm scared to death I'll bollocks it up but I want you Fred Weasley, want us."

Fred hadn't been expecting that, hadn't been expecting Blaise to not have been with anyone else and that the part incubus hadn't had sex with anyone but him floored him and left him both incredibly humbled and incredibly horny at the same time. He reached across the table and cupped the back of Blaise's neck, "I'm yours, I have been for...bloody hell I think since that dance where I tripped and embarrassed myself."

"Ah but what a spectacular spill it was and it certainly had me noticing you and how...Limber you were." Blaise simply got up from his seat, walked around the table and dropped down on Fred's lap so that he could wrap his arms around him tightly and kiss him.

Fred returned the kiss eagerly, hands falling to Blaise's waist, slinking under the loose red shirt to stroke the sinfully smooth skin. He nipped at the full bottom lip of his lover and murmured, "Well never let it be said I'm not flexible. Out of curiosity, did you and Pansy deliberately tag team me and George tonight or should we move this into the privacy of your bedroom?"

"I'm hoping Pants will be as busy as I plan to be. You did see what she was wearing right?" Blaise licked the hollow behind Fred's ear, his fingers clenched in red hair. "We should go to my bedroom anyway though because Pants will rip my bollocks off if we fuck in the kitchen, she's weird that way." Still Blaise made no effort to move, continuing to lick, touch and taste the gorgeous man he was perched on the lap of.

"Aw and I was hoping to christen your table, maybe eat my dinner off that sexy body of yours," he ran his lips along Blaise's jaw, "pasta and sauce with essence of Blaise, now that's a gourmet meal. But I was too focused on you to notice what she was wearing so I'll take your word for her being busy."

"But that would make me all sticky and _filthy_ and my skin taste best au natural." Blaise grinned and got up from Fred's lap only to grab his shirt and pull him up too and out of the kitchen. "Don't worry about the food, the great thing about a simple pasta is that it tastes just as good reheated. Right now I'm hungry for Fred."

"Mmm," fred went along with a wide grin, "Alright but I'm going to eat dinner off you one of these days while we christen the table, then we'll christen the bathroom to clean up." His hands went down and around to cup the very excellent arse clad in leather as he licked a line up his lover's throat.

"Mmmm, as long as you continue to do that you can do anything you want." Blaise moaned as he finally made it to his bedroom and dragged Fred inside, slamming the door shut with his foot. He'd never allowed a lover inside his bedroom before, never bringing them home where he lived but he wanted Fred there, it felt right.

Fred walked Blaise towards the bed and toppled them both onto it, his mouth applying itself to creating a hickie. "Be careful what you offer, you never know what I might come up with."

Blaise arched up against Fred as his red shirt snapped open all the way. "Oh I'm hoping it will be wicked and imaginative. I have full faith in you." His low chuckle was heated and breathless as Fred suckled the thin skin of his neck, making him groan.

He chuckled warmly and plucked the few buttons of his lover's shirt open to run his hands up warm skin, "By Merlin is it any wonder I'm in love with you?"

Stilling completely Blaise cupped Fred's face and pulled him up so he could look into velvet soft, beautiful brown eyes. "I love you too, I do." It was the first time Blaise had said those words to someone who wasn't his mother, Pansy or Draco and he felt wide open and completely vulnerable but he meant it, he did love Fred with everything he was as flawed and imperfect as he was.

Fred moved a hand over Blaise's heart, feeling the fast beat that he knew didn't have anything to do with arousal. "I mean it, with all that I am; I do love you Blaise Zabini. Enough that I'd tell my mother off if she spoke badly about you." Nothing aside from George had ever been that important, not even the business. The business he and George had snuck around to bring into being, not told his mother off over it.

"I mean it as well. I love you, so much. I am what I am but with you I don't want anyone else, only you in every way. I want more that your body I want everything." He leaned up and kissed Fred's brow, his cheeks, his eyelids and his lips. "I don't want to come between you and your Mamma though, you don't have to tell her off about me, believe me I'm used to anything she could possibly say."

He nuzzled Blaise's nose with his, "The best thing about my Mum is that she won't care where you're from, who your parents are, or what your past is. She'll have two requirements, both of which you fit tidily. One, do you make her son happy, and you do, very, very happy." He kissed the tip of Blaise's nose, "and two, do you love me. Again you've got the requirements for Mum approval sewn up. Unless someone Imperios my Mum, I don't think I'll have to tell her off. I just would if it was necessary."

Smiling Blaise kissed him again. "Mamma will like you too...In fact maybe too much. Just don't be alone with her okay." It was said half joking, half seriously. Blaise adored his mother but she was who she was and she couldn't help that. "Now...I'm here all hard and aching and I think we should leave the parent talk for later, a bit of a mood killer."

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Fred captured his lover's mouth with his and dedicated himself to making sure tonight was a night to remember.

~oOo~

Draco shook his head at his mate fighting with the cravat on the formal robes and went over to start straightening and fixing it, "Of course your godfather would choose high formal robes for this and not even bother to teach you how to fix a cravat. Other than that, you look ready to stand up for him."

"Why should he teach me, he knows I have you. Fashion expert extraordinaire." Harry smiled and tilted his chin up, giving Draco room to work. "Can you believe it? They're finally getting married after all this time, I think it's wonderful. I'm glad Merryweather gave me time off or I would have walked off the pitch anyway. Nothing is more important than family." He looked his mate over. "You look absolutely dashing by the way."

"Well of course I do, good breeding and all that." He started layering the cravat into a simple, elegant fountain, "Merryweather has his wife so he knows the importance of family and being there for them. That donation Sirius made to the home pitch didn't hurt either."

"No I'm sure it didn't." Harry stood still as Draco finished his cravat and then he nipped at Draco's chin lightly. "It also doesn't hurt that for some reason Merryweather is absolutely terrified of you, why he is I have no idea."

"I look like my father aside from the nose and chin," he pinned the cravat in place then stepped back to study his work, "Lucius' reputation carries far and memories are long. Some of the intimidation carries over, plus there's the veela reputation." His eyes twinkled in amusement, "He probably thinks I'll throw a fireball at him if he looks at you wrong."

"If he only knew how wrong he was, soft and sweet as a teddy bear you are." Harry leaned in for another kiss, fiddling with the end of Draco's braid which had grown quite long now. "Thank you love, now I won't look an embarrassment in front of all the guests...I'll look almost as dashing as you."

Draco nipped at Harry's bottom lip, "Teddy bear my arse, but yes you do look delicious." He opened the door and waved Harry out, "Let's go check on your godfather and make sure he's not panicking shall we?"

"Brilliant idea." Harry nodded and walked down the hall to Sirius' room and knocked on the door before opening it and taking Draco's hand as they walked inside. "How are you doing Snuffles? No cold feet I hope."

Sirius looked up from where he'd been picking at his nails, "Me? Bloody hell no but...what if Moony changes his mind? What if the DRCMC descends and tries to block it? What if it rains? What if-"

"What if little blue men descend from the sky and do a tap dance on your heads before pissing in the buffet and turning into pygmy puffs with wings and flying away?" Draco's tone was droll.

Harry shot his mate a look before turning to his godfather. "Snarky is right you know. The DRCMC wouldn't dare coming down on this and you know it. Remus has put up with you for over twenty years so why would he change his mind now? Things will be perfect Sirius; you'll marry Remus with all of us watching, your children being right there with you. This is a happy day, stop worrying and treasure it instead. Even the weather is cooperating and being Scottland that is a rare thing indeed."

Sirius laughed, "I'm being ridiculous I know but I want this so much and after Azkaban, wanting something so much...you're so terrified something will take it away before you have it. I'm still missing memories. Bits of joy and happiness I'll never get back."

"I wish I could get them back for you, take away the hurt and erase what happened to you because you don't deserve what happened to you at all." Harry crossed the floor and hugged his godfather. "But...You have the rest of your life in front of you, to fill with bright and happy memories of Remus and of Leander and Shannon. It doesn't make up for what you lost but it's still great."

"Oi you're in the future too you know. Don't think you're going to get out of family time just because we've got the little pups now. You're still our cub too," he ruffled his godson's hair.

"Gah! Black do you have any idea how long it took or how many combs died to make his hair look fashionably tousled instead of mussy?! You just killed it!"

Harry just laughed at Draco's disgruntled expression. "You're the one who always tell me my hair is beyond help, this is just further proof of it. Besides deep down you like it and you know it. It makes your hair look even more gorgeous in comparison." He flattened his hair as best he could, feeling doubtful about the result but honestly not caring.

"Stop, stop! You're just making it worse!" He went over and pushed Harry's hands away while glaring at Sirius for all he was worth then summoning a little hair gel and a comb. "No possible way I can get it back to tousled but I can make it a little less mussy," he scrunched and fiddled.

Sirius' lips were twitching at the sight, "Sorry there Feathers."

"Uh-huh _suuuure_ you are."

Harry said nothing just stood there patiently while Draco fiddled and primped his hair. He exchanged a look with Sirius, filled with silent amusement but he loved Draco too much to say anything out loud. It was a small thing and it made Draco happy no matter how much he grumbled so Harry happily put up with it, knowing he wouldn't see any difference in his hair at all.

"There, that's the best I can do for now," Draco stepped back and wagged the comb at Sirius, "No touchy! Touch it and I will teach your children _exactly_ how my father turned you putrid green for a month without anyone, even Dumbledore, being able to reverse it!"

Sirius' eyes widened. That had been one of the worst months in his school career. Not only had he been puke green but he'd _smelled_ like it too. "Like hell you would."

"Oh he would, believe me he would." Harry said and kissed the pointy tip of Draco's nose. "But he won't because we've all learned our lesson that my hair is off limits now haven't we? Thank you for saving what could be saved."

"You're welcome. He can ruffle your hair _after_ the ceremony without fear of repercussion. as soon as the reception starts people will be going mad anyway."

"You're an evil man Draco Malfoy. Your father really taught you how he did that?"

"Of course he did."

"And you never used it on Harry?"

"Don't give him ideas here, if you make me green and vomit smelling I will pluck every single feather out of you in your falcon form just so you know." Harry glared at Sirius.

There was another knock on the door and Bill stuck his head in. "You almost ready? The other groom is starting to get impatient and there was something about Leander already trying to chew his way out of his robes...Do the twins even have teeth yet?"

"Leander has his first tooth and you should know about baby teeth, how many teeth marks has your little angel left on your hands?" Sirius grinned.

"Well of course I thought that was just Vicky being awesome and perfect and ahead of every other child in progress and knowledge." Bill grinned back and wiggled his bandaid covered fingers. "Still you should come down and get this party started...Before Ron chews his way out of his robes as well."

Draco snickered and shook his head, "I am going to laugh loud and long when he and Hermione get bonded, just because he'll have to stay pristine a lot longer than he's heretofore managed. I can hear him crabbing about it now."

Harry chuckled as well. "For Hermione he would do it though, not even complaining all that much. At least not within her hearing range." Harry understood Ron perfectly though, Ron felt like a fraud when dressed up, like he was pretending to be something he wasn't and that was a feeling Harry knew very well. It had taken this long for Draco to manage to convince him to buy clothes that were actually his size.

"I for one am singing Hallelujah that Moony is a man and I don't have to give an opinion on this lace or that. Speaking of, let's go." Sirius poked Harry in the arm.

"Yes Snuffles, let's go get you married off. Make respectable men out of the both of you." Harry smiled and pat his godfather's shoulder as they made their way out of the room and downstairs, hearing the talk and laughter of all the people gathered out in the garden to watch the wedding.

Draco kissed Harry's cheek, "I'll go find my seat love, keep the mutt in line."

Harry nodded and watched Draco leave, damn it if that man didn't look good walking away. He watched as Draco sat down next to Hermione and Ron and just ahead of the twins and their chosen snakes, all of them looking almost ridiculously happy together.

"Are you ready Sirius?" Harry asked as he heard Remus walking over, getting last minute advice from Molly.

"Harry if I was any _more_ ready I'd be coming out of my skin." He turned, hearing Remus' voice making pleasant, non-committal hums to Molly's advice, and sucked in a slow breath. By Merlin his mate was a sexy man and the dress robes displayed that so fucking well. He half wanted to just beg Remus to apparate directly to their bedroom with him after the ceremony.

Remus noticed his soon to be husband and his face lit up in a brilliant smile and hurried over, running his hands along the lapels of Sirius' dress robes. "You're looking so handsome."

Molly made some sort of weepy sound and pulled on Harry, motioning for him to go outside and take his place. Harry of course obeyed, he knew better than to cross Molly Weasley.

"You are both looking very handsome. Now let me go sit down and then you can walk out together to get bonded...Oh such a happy day." She leaned in and kissed both their cheeks before hurrying out to Arthur who was saving her a seat.

Sirius smiled crookedly, "She's right. You look even handsomer than usual and shush, I'm allowed to think you're the best looking bloke in the world if I want." Silver eyes sparkled with love and honesty tinged with a little fun.

"I'm not going to start our married life by arguing with you but you've always been a little off in your knob." Remus smiled, feeling warm inside from Sirius' words. He knew they weren't true but as long as Sirius found him attractive then Remus didn't care about anything or anyone else. "I love you."

"I love you too Remus," he trailed his fingers along his mate's jawline, "You make my heart fly."

Remus brushed a kiss over Sirius' lips and reached for his hand, his ring gleaming in the April sunshine. "Let's go get married, before Lee actually manage to chew his way out of his clothes and before Shannon decides to show off her lung capacity...I just want to marry you."

"You won't hear me arguing, let's get hitched." He squeezed Remus' hand and stepped out onto the runner leading up to the altar and the officiate.

To be honest Remus didn't register most of the guests at the walk down to the altar or even the smiling wizard waiting for them there. He did notice Sirius' hand in his own, the sunshine on his face and the fact that he would finally, _finally_ become one with Sirius in the eyes of the law as well.

Sirius was feeling a similar haze as the ceremony took place. He knew he said and did the appropriate things but he was focused on the gleaming honey amber eyes of the man he was finally pledging himself to. Before he knew it the officiate was announcing them as bonded.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present Lord Black and Lord Consort Lupin-Black, what magic and love have joined together this day let no one tear asunder."

Cheers and claps sounded among those who had gathered to witness their friends getting married and Shannon did let out a bellow that echoed across the moor. Remus only grinned and kissed his husband before gathering his daughter into his arms. They were a family in every way and no one could ever say differently.

Harry was smiling brightly hugging hid godparents in congratulation and kissing Shannon until she giggled. A year ago they'd been preparing for the battle of their lives and now they were here, Harry found it amazing and he sought out the reason his soul was whole and smiled at Draco.

The veela's mouth curved up in acknowledgement, half ignoring Blaise and Pansy poking him in the back and whispering that he'd be next. He'd let Harry decide when to take the step of marriage. At this point though it was secondary to him. He had his heart and happiness, his reason for being and life was perfect.

_**~The End.~**_

**AN**_**:**__ Every story comes to an end sooner or later and this is it for this particular one. Thank you so much for having followed it, read and commented. We appreciate it more than we can voice. Thank you so much for reading and we hope we'll see you again in another adventure and another story. _


End file.
